Unespected
by LadyMischievous07
Summary: A veces lo que dabas por sentado, simplemente se desvanece frente a ti como arena entre las manos, dejándote vacío y cansado… Incompleto. Pero el destino es caprichoso, y siempre tiene un as bajo la manga que suele usar en el momento menos esperado… El momento más correcto... Peter Parker (Spider-Man) / Loki Agent of Asgard
1. Introducción

**¡Que pasión raza!**

¡Que suene el redoble de tambores porque ya llegué! xD

Ok, hablando en serio, pues que gusto estar por aquí de nuevo. Ya sé, tenía un montón de tiempo sin aparecer y a lo mejor hasta pensaron que no volvería, pero mientras no haga un anuncio oficial de mi retiro, siempre habrá esperanza jejeje.

Y bueno, contándoles un poco sobre los motivos de mi larga ausencia, mi creatividad se bloqueó por varias cosas que han pasado, tanto personales como familiares. Lo único que pude publicar fue el pasado drabble Thorki trágico poco antes del estreno de Infinity War, de ahí en fuera el hiatus ha seguido rondando, aunque trato de retomar los pendientes para ir despertando de nuevo a la musa y continuar publicando más historias.

Han sido tiempos difíciles... Lamentablemente mi señor padre se nos adelantó en el viaje de la vida hace ya casi un año, justo la madrugada de Navidad. No entraré en detalles, espero lo entiendan, solo mencionaré que mi viejo la estaba pasando muy mal, pero sé que ahora está en un lugar mejor y que descansa de tanto padecer que le provocaba un sufrimiento muy grande.

Después de eso, mi salud se vio afectada por varios factores, no tanto por la partida de mi padre sino por cuestiones más personales, pero afortunadamente estoy en el último tramo de tratamiento y pronto estaré fuera de mis achaques. Por lo mismo tampoco podía enfocarme en escribir, pues lo único que tenía en la cabeza era un manojo de preocupación, miedo y desesperación, y bueno, cuando uno está atravesando por un "camino de espinas" (casi literal) pues es imposible concentrarse en otras cosas o en crear algo que valga la pena.

Regreso ahora para compartir con ustedes una bella creación que ha estado esperando por un largo tiempo en las sombras. Finalmente pude ordenar el archivo y seccionarlo para su respectiva publicación. Solo que hay un "pequeño detalle" y es que no se trata de Thorki xD  
Pero que no cunda el pánico, no he abandonado la ship, solo que no ha llegado inspiración para escribir sobre ellos. Además, la bazofia cómica que fue Ragnarok me arrebató las ganas de ver cosas bonitas que me inspiraran, y también influyó cierto comportamiento de Chris para con Tom que no me tiene contenta en lo absoluto. Pero bueno… Supongo que haré las pases después con ese pedazo de ser humano solo para escribir :v

Ahora bien, para ponerlos en el camino de lo que leerán, les comento que he vuelto al mundo del rol de la mano de una muy querida amiga y de una crack ship que ha sido toda una experiencia llena de cosas bellas, tanto en el rol como fuera de. Esta encantadora parejita la conforman nuestro querido vecino amigable Spiderman, en su versión con Andrew Garfield, y Loki Agent of Asgard, a quien le hemos dado el rostro de Harry Lloyd (pueden ubicarlo jugando el papel de Viserys Targaryen en Game Of Thrones). Nosotras hemos bautizado cariñosamente esta ship como Spidoki, pero creo que el nombre oficial con el que se les conoce es SpiderFrost, llámenlo como quieran xD

En fin, llevamos poco más de dos años dando vida a esta historia que ha sido un bello descubrimiento para ambas, y pues es una clase de "continuación" a la dinámica que Peter y Kid Loki tenían en un grupo de rol del que éramos parte. También publicaré esas breves historias para que se den una idea de cómo se dio su amistad y posterior relación. Entonces surgió la idea de retomar esa dinámica entre los personajes, ya estando yo fuera del grupo de rol, así que los manejamos a ambos como adolescentes y reencontrándose luego de unos años de no verse.

Confiando en la química que se logró, estoy segura que no les costará mucho empatizar con ellos. Además, en los comics han llegado a interactuar, así que realmente no creo que sea una parejita que no pueda florecer más allá de nosotras, ¡denle la oportunidad!

Este rolfic aún **sigue en desarrollo** , por lo tanto, iré publicando capítulos cada semana hasta llegar a donde estamos. Es muy posible que acabe de publicar antes de que el rol prosiga (por falta de inspiración o continuar con otros roleos que tenemos empezados y/o pendientes, entre otras cosas), pero en cuanto se tenga continuación de este no me olvidaré de actualizar. De igual modo, compartiré los otros roleos que están en proceso de continuación ;3

Y bueno, creo que es todo xD  
¡Cuídense! Gracias por leerme, por seguirme, por los comentarios que me han dejado, y por si todavía confiaban en mi retorno jeje. Sin más que agregar, bienvenidos al mundo Spidoki, espero les guste, ciao ciaooo…

Link de entrevista a Harry Lloyd (por si quieren más pruebas de que es el indicado para ser Teen Loki): www-youtube-com/watch?v=uzLmVtqXyR0&t=2s (cambien los guiones por puntos)

 **Advertencias:** Rol editado para publicar (en desarrollo).

Angst, Romance, Acción, Celos, Lemon y lo que salga xD

Pensamientos y/o referencias entre comillas.

Traducciones de otro idioma entre corchetes y en cursiva.

 **Peter Parker** ( _Andrew Garfield_ ), interpretado por Ale.

 **Loki Agent of Asgard** ( _Harry Lloyd_ ), interpretado por una servidora.

Otros personajes secundarios, interpretados por ambas según el orden del rol.

Los personajes son propiedad de Marvel Comics.


	2. Chapter 1

**Unespected I**

El sol salía para la Gran Manzana y a Peter se le estaba haciendo tarde para llegar a tiempo a la primera clase del día. En su rostro se podía ver el cansancio acumulado, y no se diga de su cuerpo que dolía con tan solo moverlo.

—¡Regreso más tarde tía May! —apenas y había probado bocado alguno cuando ya tenía un pie fuera de la casa.

¡El tiempo pasaba volando! No tenía más opción que ir por las alturas si quería llegar a tiempo a clases, aunque sabía perfectamente que se quedaría dormido en cuanto tocará el pupitre. Y fue así como se apresuró a esconderse en un callejón para cambiar de ropa.

.

Un nuevo día brillaba en Nueva York y con ello el primer día de clases en la preparatoria Midtown. Loki estaba listo desde temprano, vestía casual pero formal, cuidar su aspecto era una de sus fijaciones. Un dios en Midgard debía verse elegante siempre.

—Muy bien, aquí voy. —terminó de acomodarse el cabello en el espejo y salió de su departamento.

Ya de camino iba pensando en por qué tenía que ir a la escuela. Bueno, su madre se lo pidió, si iba a vivir en Midgard debía aprovechar el tiempo entre misiones secretas, y claro que le daría gusto pues Frigga lo procuraba siempre y él era su agente de mayor confianza. Era un trato justo.

Al atravesar la gran avenida percibió algo, una sombra en el asfalto pasando a gran velocidad, por curiosidad alzó la mirada, pero no vio nada extraño. Se encogió de hombros y siguió, tal vez fuese un ave.

.

Parecía que lo iba a lograr. Hasta el momento ningún percance o la necesidad de ayudar a alguien se habían topado por su camino. Estando cerca de la escuela volvió a entrar a un callejón para cambiar de ropa y terminar el trayecto a pie, llegar al salón y escoger el lugar más cómodo, que para el estado en el que se encontraba la banca de atrás era la mejor.

Sí lograba dormir bien, pero con quince minutos bastaría para el resto de las clases. No prometía salir como de costumbre en las tardes para ayudar a enfrentar el crimen de la ciudad. Además, era jueves, uno de los días más tranquilos de la semana.

"¡Despierta!", se decía una y otra vez en los pasillos sin poder lograr que sus ojos se abrieran por completo. Cualquiera diría que el paseo en las alturas lo habría despertado, pero era todo lo contrario.

Entró al baño para mojarse la cara y refrescarla de nueva cuenta. Al salir con la cabeza hacia abajo, y con unos cabellos húmedos, chocó contra un cuerpo forrado en finas telas que conformaban el conjunto. Seguía tan adormilado que apenas echó un vistazo.

.

Pronto llegó a las afueras de la preparatoria. Loki se detuvo un momento para admirar su nueva escuela, suspiró con pesadez y subió las escaleras para entrar.

Dentro se miraban chicos y chicas por doquier, a cada lado los casilleros, pasillos, escaleras, salones, lo típico en un centro de aprendizaje midgardiano. Miró su reloj en la muñeca izquierda, aún faltaban diez minutos para la primera clase, por lo que decidió ir al baño a perder tiempo y de paso tomarse una selfie por su primer día o algo así.

Ya estando por entrar, la puerta se abrió y un castaño despistado chocó contra él. Y al estar así de cerca pudo ver las facciones tan familiares de aquel rostro que aun mostraba una gran somnolencia pese a estar salpicado con agua.

—Hey, despierta dormilón. —le dijo en tono relajado y acompañando con una sonrisa bromista notando lo adormilado que el chico se veía… Vaya, no había cambiado nada.

.

—Oh, lo siento... —Peter se disculpó de inmediato.

A juzgar por el atuendo del otro podría suponer que era algún estudiante petulante con el cual no quería tener problemas por mera comodidad. Pero algo en su voz, y en particular en su risa, le resultaba familiar.

Al alzar la mirada y encontrarse con Loki, todo sueño y pereza se disiparon, entrando en un estado de alarma.

—¿Qué se supone que haces aquí? —y dicho aquello lo jaló de nuevo al baño en un intento de esconder al joven hechicero.

.

—También me alegro de verte, insecto. Pero no me arrugues el traje. —decía sin oponer resistencia, mirando con diversión la expresión alarmada del castaño.

—Y estoy aquí por lo mismo que tu: Primer día de escuela, deberes estudiantiles, ordenes de madre y tía… —exageró una expresión de obviedad.

.

—Pero alguien podría... —cortó su discurso pues realmente nadie conocería al ojiverde, así como nadie se imaginaría que él era Spiderman.

—Disculpa, ando algo adormilado... ¿Y ya sabes en dónde se localizan tus salones y qué clases tendrás? —había agitado un poco la cabeza antes de preguntar y terminó por recargarse ligeramente en el lavabo más cercano.

.

—Había olvidado lo nervioso que eres, Parker. —le respondió conservando su natural ligereza, acomodándose de nuevo la chaqueta. —Pues… Solo vine a inscribirme y me dieron este papel… —como no había nadie más que ellos se dio el lujo de aparecer su programa de horarios y materias para extendérselo a Peter.

—Sería interesante estar juntos en todas las clases, ¿no crees? —se recargó a su lado, mirándose las uñas negras de su mano derecha.

.

—Ja ja... Qué gracioso eres... —le dirigió una mirada un tanto fastidiosa a su amigo. —Muéstrame el que originalmente te dieron. Este es mi horario.

.

—Lo sé, tú también lo eres, pero no tanto como yo. —fingió soberbia, más luego sonrió de modo travieso. —Ese es el original, mira aquí... —se acercó un poco y con su índice le señaló su nombre en la parte superior, "Loki Odinson", justo bajo el nombre de la escuela.

.

—Hum... Entonces vamos… —no dijo más y salió del baño arrastrando los pies y dando un largo bostezo. —No me causes muchos problemas y trata de no llamar tanto la atención... Aunque conociéndote creo que harás todo lo contrario. —soltó un suspiro. Esperaba que Loki no le complicara las cosas.

.

Sonrió por ver la pesadez con que Peter se movía. Aun así, lo siguió fuera del baño para internarse de nuevo en el mar de estudiantes que iban por los pasillos.

—¡Hey, vamos! ¿Cuándo te he causado problemas? —iba diciendo con ligero cinismo, teniendo en respuesta una cara parca y ojerosa por parte del castaño, cosa que le hizo rodar los ojos y bufar.

—Bien... Sí, de acuerdo... Prometo no meterte en "muchos" problemas, solo los necesarios. —le devolvió una sonrisa de medio lado. En eso dieron vuelta en un pasillo a su derecha. —¿Noche dura con los malos? —indagó picándole una mejilla.

.

—Creo que con eso me basta, gracias. —continuó su camino. Pronto llegarían al salón. —Los malos no son problema. Lo que sí lo es, son las escasas horas de sueño y en esta semana solo he dormido a lo mucho cinco horas... —respondió tratando de sonreírle amablemente, pero resultó ser una mueca un tanto forzada.

Por fin llegaron al salón y entraron para ocupar sus asientos. Peter siguió "arrastrándose" hacia el fondo del salón, dejando la mochila a un lado, y acto seguido cruzó sus brazos sobre la banca y se inclinó ocultando su cabeza, ignorando tanto a Loki que le seguía de cerca como a sus amigos que le saludaban.

.

—De nada…

Mientras iban por el pasillo analizaba su nuevo entorno, algunas chicas le sonreían y curiosamente uno que otro chico le dedicaba miradas insinuantes. Ir a la escuela no sería tan malo después de todo.

—Wow, ¿solo cinco horas? Ahora entiendo por qué te ves un poco aumentado en años. —rió por lo bajo, siguiendo de cerca al castaño hasta que este se refugió en esa banca.

Loki se adueñó de la banca a su lado, colocó su mochila en el respaldo y se sentó a ver quién entraba o quien charlaba con quien, si eran chicas lindas o chicos interesantes. Luego volvió su atención al arácnido, realmente se veía muy exhausto, cosa que le dio algo de pena.

—Hey, insecto… —se inclinó para susurrarle, y cuando tuvo su adormilada atención le extendió una manzana dorada. —Esto te ayudará a despertar, cómetela antes de que llegue el profesor. —era una manzana de las que cosechaba la bella Idún, con aquel fruto los asgardianos obtenían su vigor y resistencia.

.

—No, guárdala para más tarde. Tenemos deportes en dos horas y preferiría estar más activo en esa que en esta clase. Además, voy bien y... —soltó otro bostezo. —Mira, ya llegó el profesor. —volvió a esconderse entre sus brazos. Era curioso que el otro se preocupara, pero también podría tratarse de una broma.

.

Ante la negación, Loki rodó los ojos y bufó. —Pfft… Bien, como digas.

Luego del aviso, el ojiverde guardó la manzana en su mochila y esperó que el profesor se presentara. Aquel hombre les impartiría clase de Química.

—Oye... —le susurró al castaño. —Haremos equipo para los experimentos, ¿verdad?

.

—Hmm... ¿Qué debo hacer para que me dejes descansar? —se quejó el castaño casi como si fuera un menor que reprochaba cinco minutos más en la cama. —Sí a todo lo que quieras... —tal era su mal humor que hasta le lanzó un poco de telaraña a la boca sin importarle mucho si alguien estaba mirando.

.

¿Sí a todo? Eso dejaba abierta una ilimitada lista de posibilidades para trolearlo, motivo que le hizo sonreír de medio lado.

—Después no te quejes. —volvió a susurrar, y estaba por decirle otra cosa, pero sus labios fueron sellados por telaraña y solo podía escucharse un bajo "¡Mgnh! ¿Mgpfhgmfh?", que era algo como "¡Oye! ¿Qué te pasa?". Pero terminó por entrecerrar los ojos y quitarse a discreción la telaraña.

En eso el profesor volteó en su dirección, dejando de anotar en el pizarrón.

—¿Algo que quieras compartir, hijo?

—Ah, no. Gracias, continúe por favor. —sonreía con inocencia. —Su clase es muy interesante, se lo comentaba a mi buen amigo y vecino. —y le palmeó la espalda a Peter.

.

—¡Te dije que dejaras de fastidiar! —fulminó con la mirada a Loki, pero el alarido de asombro de sus demás compañeros y del mismo profesor le hizo reaccionar.

—OH... Ehm... El pH que se obtiene es... ¿Seis? —un tanto apenado se dirigió de nuevo al profesor, quien apenas estaba anotando un problema que recién estaba escribiendo.

.

El profesor los quedó mirando analizador, y contrario a Peter, Loki se mostraba relajado, aunque con un ligero toque de travesura.

—Lo pasaré por alto esta vez. —dijo el profesor, regresando a escribir la fórmula.

—Bueno, al menos ya despertaste. —murmuró el hechicero con una sonrisa burlona disimulada, mirándolo de reojo y empezando a escribir.

.

—Mejor pon atención a la clase, que a eso fue a lo que viniste... —fastidiado y aliviado por no haber recibido ninguna sanción ahora recargaba su rostro sobre una de sus manos, mirando prácticamente a la nada en dirección al pizarrón. También de vez en cuando le echaba un vistazo a Loki.

"Sería bueno tener a Thor cerca, así por lo menos lo controlaba y me lo quitaba de encima", pensó, rápidamente regresando su vista a la nada.

.

No le respondió con palabras, pero sí hizo aparecer un escrito en la hoja del cuaderno abierto del castaño que decía "Si te sigues enojando serás un insecto amargetti". Loki no lo miró después, solo siguió escribiendo, apenas curvando sus labios pues sentía la mirada pesada del arácnido.

El tiempo pasó y la clase de Química terminó.

—Muy bien chicos, la siguiente clase será en el laboratorio, no olviden sus batas. Y recuerden, si llegan tarde se harán acreedores a una sanción y un punto menos. —el profesor se retiró y de inmediato Loki se dirigió al castaño.

—Creo que esta materia me agrada. La Química es como hacer magia, incluso podría hacer algunas cosas en el laboratorio sin que el profesor lo note, ¿no crees?

.

"Si termino como un duende o un enano gruñón será tu culpa", le regresó una nota, dejándola sobre su banca mientras el ojiverde tomaba sus propias notas de la clase que continuó y por fin pudo pegar la pestaña un poco.

—Creo que puedes hacer lo que quieras mientras no hagas explotar el laboratorio... Anda, dame esa manzana para sobrevivir a la clase de deportes.

Si así su humor se había puesto con Loki, no quería pensar en cómo se pondría y cómo reaccionaría si los bravucones pusieran su vista en él... No era seguro tener ese mal humor, especialmente en deportes.

—Ven, los vestidores y el gimnasio quedan de este lado.

.

—Hey, las explosiones son lo mejor del asunto. —decía como si diera la hora, sacando de su mochila esa manzana dorada. —Pero está bien, te daré gusto, no haré explotar nada... Por ser mi primer día en el laboratorio. —le extendió la manzana, comenzando a guardar sus cosas en la mochila. Y ante el llamado de Peter asintió y lo siguió.

—Deportes... Vaya, ¿nos pondrán a correr tras un ciervo? O mejor aún, ¿seremos el blanco de un enorme jabalí enojado? Eso sí te hace tomar condición. —decía burlón, dándole un leve codazo al "parco Parker". —Vamos, ya quita esa cara, voy a pensar que no te agrada mi presencia. —seguía tan natural como siempre con sus comentarios.

.

Alzó una ceja algo molesto con la idea de que algún día el laboratorio explotaría, y no sería nada normal que de repente apareciera una criatura creación de algún hechizo del ojiverde.

—Muy gracioso Lokillo, pero para nuestra suerte probablemente solo estaremos a merced de los grandulones. —después de aquella observación se relajó un poco y trató de cambiar y relajar su ceño. —Está bien. Perdóname... —y mientras entraban a los vestidores daba una gran mordida a la manzana dorada.

.

—Grandulones sin cerebro, seguramente. —añadió sin mayor empacho y bufando un poco. Luego miró al castaño cuando se disculpara y empezara a comer la manzana.

—De acuerdo, te perdono. No me ruegues que eso no se ve bien, ¿qué van a decir los demás? —siguió bromeando para ver si así el arácnido iba dejando de lado su mal genio.

Ya en los vestidores encontraron a varios chicos, algunos guardando cosas en su casillero, otros charlando mientras salían o iban a las duchas, y otros queriendo estar de bravucones... Como uno en especial que llegó a molestar.

.

—Son de la única especie que hay. —soltó con una risilla antes de seguirle replicando. —Solo dirían que tengo un nuevo abusador y eso no sería bueno para ti. —al decir su última palabra ya tenían en frente a uno de sus compañeros pertenecientes al equipo de americano.

—Vaya, vaya. ¿Qué tenemos por aquí? Es solo el "Pequeño Estorbo" y un niño lindo. No te había visto antes, seguro ya te habríamos dado la bienvenida... —mientras hablaba se había puesto entre Peter y Loki, pasando sus pesados brazos sobre los hombros de ambos.

.

—De hecho, tienes toda la razón, no hay tipos grandes con cerebro grande. Es una cosa o es otra. —seguía el juego. —¿Que no sería bueno para mí? Vamos, podría tener un club de seguidores y a ti te convendría, sería algo así como tu bully amigable, es decir, solo yo podría molestarte con afecto. —decía ufano, pero pronto el "grandulón" aquel empezó a fastidiar. Loki rodó los ojos y suspiró cansado.

—Oh, pero que amable de tu parte querer darme una "calurosa" bienvenida. Que gentil. —le sonrió como si nada. —Por cierto, su nombre es Peter Parker, y el mío es... —lo miró desafiante. —No eres digno de saberlo. —puso una expresión altiva.

.

—¡El niño bonito tendrá su calurosa bienvenida! —exclamó el grandulón, casi rechinando los dientes de enojo ante la actitud prepotente de Loki. —¡Chicos! —llamó a sus amigos empujando a Peter, que por ahora no era la presa de ellos, y siguió con su brazo sobre Loki, mientras que los demás chicos parecían seguir órdenes que nunca fueron dichas.

Uno sujetó al castaño, otro abría la puerta de un baño y los demás se mantenían cerca por si alguien intentaba interponerse.

.

Se mantuvo sin inmutarse, viendo y escuchando al "líder" de aquella bola de ineptos.

—¿En serio? ¿El baño? —alzó una ceja cruzándose de brazos. —Como dijimos Peter, grandulones sin cerebro. No tienen imaginación más allá de ideas totalmente aburridas. —volvió a mirar al sujeto. —Luego será meterme al casillero, al contenedor de basura y seguramente me robarás la ropa mientras estoy en la ducha, ¿no? Pffft…

.

De las narices de aquel chico comenzaban a escucharse los fuertes bufidos, sintiéndose de cierta manera humillado, y sin dudarlo más sujetó con fuerza al "nuevo" para meterlo al retrete.

—¡No! —se escuchó el fuerte grito de Peter que se había liberado de aquel que lo sujetaba y fue a quitarle de encima a Loki a su eterno acosador. Podría hacer lo que quisiera con él, pero no a Loki. Y siendo pura inercia le soltó un fuerte puñetazo que desencadenó que el resto se le echaran encima. No importaba tanto si dejaban en paz al dios.

.

Dejó que el sujeto lo llevara con brusquedad hacia el retrete, pero claro que ya estaba planeando algo. Sin embargo, Peter se le adelantó para defenderlo, y vaya forma de hacerlo, reventándole el puño en el rostro al grandulón.

—Uuuh, eso dolió. —frunció la expresión como suele hacerse cuando se ve a alguien darle un buen golpe a otro, aunque no pudo disfrutar mucho pues los otros acosadores ya se le iban encima al castaño y no lo permitiría. Así que con un conjuro los detuvo a todos, dejándolos clavados al piso como si sus pies fuesen imanes.

—Saben, ustedes no son más que una bola de inútiles buenos para nada. Ninguno es capaz de dejar que uno solo resuelva sus problemas, que decepción, tststs… —negaba mientras movía su índice de un lado al otro.

—Y tú... —se acercó al problemático número uno, interponiéndose entre él y Peter. —Golpéame. —lo retó, ignorando la expresión de alarma del castaño, incluso lo retiró un poco. —Anda, lánzame tu mejor golpe. —sonreía de modo altivo, colocando sus manos en la cintura.

.

—Loki, es suficiente. Vámonos. —no le importaba lo que hubiera hecho para detener a los otros, pero ya era suficientemente malo y riesgoso que aquello continuara.

—Jajaja... —el grande soltó una risa nerviosa. Su orgullo estaba siendo burlado, pero no lo suficiente como para detener sus abusos, aunque no se explicaba qué era lo que pasaba y por qué sus compañeros estaban igualmente paralizados. —¿Peter te tiene que defender de nuevo, niño bonito?

La sonrisa de Loki pareció ensombrecerse sin dejar de ser altiva. Peter no supo cómo interpretar aquello, pero tiró del brazo al azabache para salir de ahí.

.

Afiló sus esmeraldas ante la provocación de aquel sujeto. Cuántas ganas tenía de hacer puré a ese bueno para nada, pero se detenía por dos razones de peso. La primera, Peter. La segunda, debía pasar desapercibido, y si su madre se enteraba de que transformó a un grupo de abusivos en ratas de alcantarilla tendría un castigo ejemplar.

—No, Peter… No es suficiente. —siseó lo último sin dejar de retar al grandote. Analizó su complexión, era corpulenta, musculosa, pero casi podía jurar que ese tipo fue un gordo acomplejado gran parte de su infancia, así que...

—Oye, tú debiste ser un cerdito bastante curioso en tu niñez. Seguramente no paraban de llamarte "jamón con patas", y te hacían correr para verte rebotar cual pelota de ping pong. Oink-Oink… —se aplastó la punta de la nariz con su índice mientras imitaba el sonido nasal con el que se hacía referencia a dicho animalito.

.

—¿D-de qué estás ha-hablando? —titubeó el grandulón sin saber cómo había descubierto su pasado, sintiéndose expuesto y de algún modo indefenso. —Mientes...

—¡Suficiente!... No puede hacernos nada, vámonos. —siguió insistiendo Peter. Vaya día que estaba teniendo.

.

—Ah, sí... Bueno… Antes fui llamado mentiroso, embaucador, traicionero y demás adjetivos, pero te contaré un secreto… Ya no puedo mentir. —ignoró a Peter e hizo un ademán de "ni modo" para el bravucón. —Y tú sabes que es verdad, pequeño rechoncho. —se mofaba del nerviosismo que transpiraba el grandulón, y cuando sintió la presión de una mano en su brazo fue que aceptó terminar con el show.

—Si quieres más, ven por nosotros cerdito. Oh, y disfruta tu almuerzo, espero que no te toque comida echada a perder en el comedor, ya sabes, a veces pasa. —a veces y con ayuda de magia.

.

—¡Cállate! —gritó aquel bravucón que había decidido tajantemente dejar de ser el último de la cadena alimenticia para ser el primero.

Lo había logrado y había enterrado su pasado. Fue difícil, pero lo logró. Ahora venía aquel chico nuevo para desenterrarlo con tanta facilidad y tan certero que, sumado a sus traumas infantiles, provocaron que sintiera una profunda desesperación que en poco se desbordaría por sus ojos.

Peter, llevándose casi a cuestas a Loki, estaba enfurecido. No se había arriesgado por él para que las cosas terminarán así. Estaba enfadado de verdad, más consigo mismo que con el joven dios.

—Más te vale no arruinarle el almuerzo. —sentenció tajante.

.

—Nos vemos. —cínicamente movió una mano en el aire como despidiéndose del grandulón, siendo prácticamente arrastrado por Peter. Ya fuera, Loki deshizo el hechizo que mantenía los pies de los otros pegados al suelo.

—Apuesto a que ese idiota te lo arruina cada que tiene oportunidad. Una cucharada de su propia medicina no le caerá mal. —decía sin echarse para atrás, pero la mirada pesada del castaño le hizo apartar la mirada y gruñir por lo bajo. —De acuerdo, fue suficiente con esta humillación.

.

—¿Crees que eso es importante? Aprecio el gesto de tu parte, pero esta clase de problemas son realmente insignificantes... —le dio la espalda y tomó una gran bocanada de aire, agitando un poco alterado su cabello, tenía que tranquilizarse de alguna manera.

—Como vamos algo tarde, y no quiero escuchar las reprimendas de la profesora, demos una vuelta hasta la hora del almuerzo. Así te vas familiarizado más rápido con la escuela.

.

Miró extrañado al arácnido… Bueno, tal vez si se le pasó un poco la mano, pero realmente no se arrepentía, ese bruto necesitaba que lo ubicaran. Además, no iba a permitir que molestara a su "trollamigo" por excelencia.

—Lo siento... —le dijo con sinceridad, acercándose al otro. —Prometo no meterte en problemas otra vez. —alzó la mano derecha como signo de juramento. Claro que él por su cuenta podría meterse en problemas sin afectar a Peter, en caso de ser necesario.

—¡Excelente idea! —ya con el ofrecimiento lo tomó del brazo y lo jaló para seguir caminando. —¿Qué me mostrarás ahora?

.

Peter sonrió ligeramente y palmeó la mano de Loki mientras hacia su promesa. —No... —hizo una pausa dramática. —Esta vez no fue nuestra culpa. Así que te la dejaré pasar... Aunque se te fue un poco la mano.

Dejó escapar otra sonrisa mucho más relajada en esta ocasión. Le sorprendía lo relajado que podía llegar a ser su amigo, aunque a veces creía que nunca se tomaba las cosas en serio... O simplemente se comportaba como el adolescente que era entonces.

"A veces quisiera ser así", pensó para sus adentros.

—Uhm... No sé. ¿La biblioteca estaría bien para ti?

.

—Hm, era lo menos que se merecía. —se encogió de hombros fingiendo demencia, terminando por sonreírle al castaño a quien ya se miraba poco menos tenso.

Sabía que la vida de Peter no era sencilla. Era un héroe ejemplar, estudiante dedicado, sobrino responsable… Su espalda tenía una carga considerable de tareas que no muchos soportarían, y esa era una de las cosas por las que lo apreciaba y admiraba. Y ahora que estaban en la misma escuela, teniendo las mismas clases, tendría que ayudarle a relajarse un poco.

—Biblioteca, aceptado. —acordó de buen modo emprendiendo el camino con el arácnido.

.

—Algo me dice que si te lo propones terminarías con todos los libros en menos de dos semanas. Tampoco es como si tuviéramos muchos. —rió un poco, recordando que él lo había hecho en todo un año y solo iba a la biblioteca a hacer los trabajos grupales.

—Pero también podrías consultar la biblioteca de la ciudad. Es mucho más grande... ¡Oh! Mira, ahí a tu derecha son los laboratorios de Química y más adelante están los de Biología.

.

—Tal vez te tome la palabra. Siempre y cuando no tenga misiones después de clases. —miró la duda en el rostro del castaño y explicó. —Soy algo así como un "agente encubierto", madre me pide que resuelva ciertos casos. —caminaban cuando Peter le señaló los laboratorios.

—Vaya, se ven listos para unas cuantas explosiones. —rió palmeando un hombro del castaño. —Es broma, relájate. Prometí que me portaré bien.

.

—Entonces no podrás ir a comer pizzas y esas chatarras... Será una lástima. —fingió un sentido de pésame en la voz y en su rostro que no se pudo borrar con la broma de hacer estallar los laboratorios.

Continuaron caminando por los pasillos y notó poco después las miradas que le lanzaban a Loki. Sería ridículo que fueran hacia él pues ya llevaba rato en la escuela y sería demasiada coincidencia que de la noche a la mañana fuera popular.

—Creo que me juntaré más contigo para ser popular. —le susurró discretamente, pues hasta la chica que en algún momento le había gustado ahora miraba a su amigo.

.

—Tampoco es que tenga misiones todos los días, Parker. —lo miró parco. —Y, además, puedo estar de misión y comer al mismo tiempo. Tú puedes venir y ser mi secuaz. —le dio un leve golpecillo con el puño en su brazo.

Siguiendo su recorrido encontraban cantidad de miradas, Loki correspondía una que otra con un "que tal", "lindo traje", "te queda ese color", y cosas así. Era curioso, en Asgard fue algo así como el bicho raro desde niño, obvias razones, y ahora en Midgard era popular.

—Claro, insecto. Júntate conmigo y toda la escuela sabrá del dúo dinámico que somos. —le guiñó un ojo cómplice.

.

—Jajajaja tampoco es como si fuera a comer diario... Oye, no suena mal. Diles eso a los criminales porque tengo agenda llena, mi buen "agente encubierto". —después de un mal rato claro que sus comentarios sarcásticos le lograban sacar una gran sonrisa.

—Lo siento, pero Peter Parker… —colocó dramáticamente su mano sobre su pecho para hacer más énfasis en su persona. —Es un chico que debe mantener un perfil bajo. Eso es más para ti.

.

—La pizza da energía, ahora entiendo por qué estás todo debilucho, debes comerla diario. Y más si tiene tocino. —puso cara de sublime antojo, riendo después. —Uhm... Sabes, acabas de darme una idea interesante. —le pasó un brazo por los hombros para hablarle en complicidad. —El Sorprendente Hombre Araña y Loki, Agente de Asgard, trabajando juntos por el bien de los neoyorquinos y el mundo. ¿Qué te parece eso socio? —miró al castaño emocionado ante la idea.

—Ciertamente, ser un chico popular te quitaría el encanto. —sonrió ladino. —Aunque no es como que quiera un club de fans tras de mí, la fama puede llegar a aburrir… Pero aprovecharé si me dan obsequios y esas cosas.

.

—Prefiero la comida de mi tía que comer diario pizza... Un día te invitaré a comer y espero que no comas como lo hace tu hermano.

Alguna vez se le había presentado la oportunidad de comer con el equipo de los Vengadores y le abrumó ver todo el show que armó el dios del trueno, entre comida y bebida y una necia actitud de confrontar al primero que cruzará miradas con él.

—No suena nada mal, pero... ¿Podrá Loki seguirle el ritmo al Increíble Hombre Araña? —preguntó dándole una entonación de narrador de deportes a su voz, pasando su brazo por la cintura de Loki. Así era mucho más cómodo que intentar subirlo a su hombro. —Jajajaja solo espero que compartas de los chocolates que te lleguen a regalar.

Continuó bromeando, era divertido aquello. No sentía, por primera vez, la necesidad de ocultar cierta parte de su vida ante su amigo pues ya sabía su secreto y sabía que no lo delataría. Era agradable ser más "él mismo" en lugar de ser uno u otro.

.

—Más vale que sea un día pronto. No sé, hoy o mañana tal vez. —seguía en su pose relajada hasta que tocó el tema de su hermano. Loki bufó y rodó los ojos.

—Oye, está bien que sea mi "hermano", pero no por eso soy capaz de comerme la mano sin darme cuenta, o armar un alboroto porque alguien quiera comerse la última porción. Además, técnicamente no compartimos lazos, soy una reencarnación del antiguo Loki, así que mis modales siguen siendo los de un príncipe elocuente. —fingió altivez y ligera sugerencia, más terminó sonriendo bromista con la referencia a su resistencia en contra del arácnido.

—¡Ja! Vamos, ¿acaso no ves mi condición atlética? Y te recuerdo que soy un dios, mejor tu preocúpate por seguirme el paso. —seguirle el juego era muy natural, se sentía cómodo caminando con Peter así de juntos y bromeando como antes. Eran camaradas después de todo, ¿no? —Somos un equipo, supongo que puedo compartirte un poco de mi botín.

Genuina alegría asomaba en su rostro. Hacía tiempo que no se veían, y ahora el destino hasta los tenía estudiando en la misma escuela y con el mismo horario. Loki había pasado ya algunos meses en Midgard siendo el agente secreto de su madre, atrapando algunos asgardianos renegados, entre otras cosas, pero salvo Verity, no tenía otros amigos con quienes pasar el tiempo. Encontrarse con un viejo amigo como lo era Peter realmente le hacía feliz.

.

—Sigues siendo Loki, sea cual sea el cuerpo en el que estés. Y espero que en todos llegues a recordarme. —dejó rápidamente a su hermano en el olvido pues por el momento no era un tema de su interés, aunque acertó al compararlo con el ojiverde. —Yo invito, tú pagas. ¿Qué te parece mi idea? Así vamos a comer hoy y no esperas tanto tiempo. —reía cómoda y abiertamente. Se le veía poco en ese estado estando en la escuela. Peter se olvidaba de a poco de su entorno.

—Solo lo dices por ser un verdadero dios... Pero insisto en que no podrías conmigo. —le lanzó una mirada retadora por el rabillo del ojo, incluso apretó un poco la cintura del otro antes de detenerse en seco. —Y... ¿A dónde se supone que te llevaría? —sí, se había olvidado de la biblioteca.

.

—Crearé un hechizo que mantenga los recuerdos que quiera por cada generación. —le dijo bromista, pero en serio a la vez. Por su puesto que Peter sería una de las personas que quisiera recordar, sino cómo saber a quién le hacía el mejor bullying amistoso.

—Eres un tacaño. Pero acepto, la próxima vez será tu turno y te advierto que podría pedir el doble de cosas. —seguía sonriendo entre la queja. —Creo que solo hay un modo de comprobarlo, tengamos un duelo. El que venza al otro lo lleva al cine este fin de semana, función 4D, combo doble y un helado súper especial. —lanzó el reto, atrayendo un poco al castaño casi simultáneamente al apretón en su cintura. Más al detenerse y escuchar la pregunta de Peter, puso cara de fingida meditación.

—Uhm… Creo que habíamos quedado en ir a la biblioteca, pero no creo que la encontremos en el campo de fútbol. —ya estaban a la entrada prácticamente.

.

—Pero al menos ya sabes cómo llegar al campo de fútbol... Nunca se sabe cuándo pueda haber un simulacro o algo. —reía discretamente intentando disimular su falta de atención. —dando media vuelta para retroceder unos pasos hacia la biblioteca, tomó de nueva cuenta a Loki de la misma manera, solo que con el brazo contrario.

—Más que tacaño soy ahorrativo. —y lo llevaba al extremo, procurando guardar hasta el más mínimo centavo. Pero en ocasiones flaqueaba y gastaba más de lo que se permitía, ya fuera en salidas con sus amigos o algún accesorio o reparación de una de sus cámaras. Lamentablemente para él no solían ser tan resistentes como desearía y con una buena calidad de imagen. Siempre era una u otra.

—No me retiraré fácilmente si es lo que estás pensando. ¡Acepto tu reto! —aceptó seguro de poder costear los gastos, aunque con un futuro trabajo extra.

.

—Eso es correcto, hay que saber dónde está cada cosa y más cuando tienes prisa por llegar. —devolvió sin problemas, volviendo a pasar su brazo por sobre los hombros del castaño mientras este le sujetaba la cintura. —Hmhm, me agrada tu espíritu. Con suerte no quedarás en la quiebra, quien sabe, nunca se sabe cuándo puedas ganarle una a un dios.

Pronto llegaron al edificio de la biblioteca. Entraron en silencio, no había muchos estudiantes, solo algunos repartidos en todo el lugar.

—No es muy grande, pero parece que está bien. —la bibliotecaria, una señora mayor, le hizo un gesto de "shhh" con lo que Loki le dio una sonrisa apenada.

—Se parece a mi antiguo maestro de magia. —le susurró al castaño.

.

—Dime que hay premios de consolación... —aquel acercamiento le produjo una mala espina con tener más presente la sola idea de perder el desafío, que ya había aceptado sin razonarlo un poco más como acostumbraba hacer cuando se trataba de decisiones importantes.

Al llegar a la biblioteca, y ser reprendidos de la manera más cliché, se disculpó de igual modo que Loki e hizo que salieran de nuevo para seguir charlando más a gusto sin ganarse alguna clase de sanción.

—Te dije que era pequeña... Te aprendiste el camino, ¿cierto? Vayamos por el almuerzo, creo que es lo que te falta conocer. El centro de reunión de toda esta manada de adolescentes con las hormonas alteradas.

.

—¿Premios de consolación? Uhm... Sí, supongo que sí. —le iba diciendo ya fuera de la biblioteca. —Sí, lo dijiste. Y es pequeña pero acogedora, aun con todo y la abuela... ¡Oh, el almuerzo! Eso es esencial, vamos. —alentó al castaño a llevarlo sin despegarse, aunque rió después por el comentario.

—Claro, tú y yo somos inmunes a la edad de la punzada, pobres de ellos.

.

—¡Por supuesto! —reía a carcajadas. Si tan solo lo hubiera visto el curso pasado se habría reído de todos sus intentos fallidos por salir con una de sus compañeras. Después de aquel fracaso, o fracasos, decidió dejarlo por la paz y concentrarse más en los estudios y la ciudad entera.

—Creo que hoy sirven ensalada y hamburguesa sin pan... Sí Loki, solo sirven la carne. —terminó por responder ante la cara de duda y espanto del ojiverde. —No es tan mala como suena.

.

Algo le decía que Peter no había tenido tanta suerte con las chicas, aunque era de esperarse, con su lado oculto como Spiderman, su trabajo en el Clarín y la escuela, además de cuidar de su tía, tener y mantener una relación debía ser el doble de difícil, o triple, de un chico sin tantas presiones.

Loki entendía eso, aunque realmente no le importaba tanto no tener a alguien especial en su vida… Ya no, al menos.

Siendo un niño callejero su única preocupación era comer, que no lo atrapara la policía estafando y dormir en un lugar seguro. Cuando Thor vino a él y le reveló quien era, lo que menos pensaba era en tener novias asgardianas. Además, enfrentarse a Surtur y otros conflictos no le daban tiempo. Aunque más pronto que tarde fue su hermano quien se convirtió en ese "alguien especial", alguien al que no deseaba recordar.

Sin embargo, tal vez la pequeña Leah pudo ser ese breve chispazo de tierna ilusión. Esa niña era encantadora entre su parquedad, pero claro, había sido creada a partir de la magia de Hela, y solo la creó para ver que él cumpliera su parte del trato a cambio de ayuda con Surtur. Leah fue una niña especial, tal vez la única que hubo conocido, aunque solo fuese por un corto tiempo.

Y ahora, lo único que tenía en mente era cumplir las misiones que su madre le encomendaba. El corazón estaba bien sin esas complicaciones.

—¿Qué cosa has dicho? ¿Pero qué brujería es esa, cómo que sin pan? —miró consternado al castaño. —Bien, creeré en tu palabra, pero si no me gusta voy a tener que quejarme con el director. —habló con falsa indignación, siguiendo el camino que Peter indicaba.

.

—Mejor trae tu propio almuerzo... Aunque en ocasiones sorpresa sirven buena comida.

Por fin había soltado al hechicero para hacer fila y tomar la charola para coger sus alimentos que se desplegaban sobre una amplia barra. Tomó dos porciones de fruta picada, el plato con la ensalada y la carne a un lado, un jugo envasado y una mini barra energética. Siempre había considerado buena la comida, aunque la mayoría siempre se quejaba por una u otra razón.

Esperó a que Loki terminara de tomar lo que quisiera y buscó un par de asientos libres.

—Como podrás ver, hay una gran variedad de adolecentes alocados. —literalmente el comedor lleno de bullicio parecía todo un zoológico.

.

—Uhm, le daré la oportunidad de sorprenderme a la comida de aquí. —declaró esperando su turno en la fila, ya separado del castaño. Tomó una porción de fruta, la carne con ensalada, un poco de puré de patatas con salsa, jugo de manzana y un chocolate.

—No me digas. —observó a todo el "zoo" ahí reunido y vaya que era variado. —Bueno… Podría ser peor, supongo. —miró con ligereza al arácnido, llegando pronto a una mesa algo apartada. —Bien, vamos a ver que tal sabe esto. —cortó la carne, le puso algo de ensalada y puré y la probó con gesto de suma concentración masticando lento.

—Uhm, no está mal... —dio su visto bueno y comió otro poco.

.

Comió sin preocupación mirando a su alrededor por alguna novedad o atento a su sentido arácnido. Nunca faltaba el que quisiera hacerse el gracioso haciéndole una "bromita", pero todo parecía tan tranquilo después del escarmiento de Loki.

—Ya estaba pensando en cuánto es lo que tendrías que pagar en la pizzería si no comías ahora. —bromeó un momento, dándole unos tragos a su jugo igualmente de manzana.

.

—Lo justo por una deliciosa pizza hawaiana con tocino frito. —devolvió risueño y luego miró alrededor con curiosidad.

De pronto vio entrar al bravucón del baño junto con su séquito de bullys. Este lo notó, pero Loki no le quitó la mirada entre filosa y burlona de encima, logrando que el "mastodonte" se incomodara e indignara, y diera la vuelta para irse a sentar lo más lejos que pudo.

—La historia del bullying no será igual a partir de hoy en Midtown. —murmuró con una expresión satisfecha, bebiendo un poco de jugo.

.

Peter también había notado la llegada de su "eterno rival" al comedor. No era nada discreto, pues a su paso siempre se escuchaba algún quejido o la vocecilla chillona de alguna porrista. Solo trataba de mantenerse neutro después de lo ocurrido.

—Recuerda tu promesa. Nada de comida echada a perder. —lanzó su advertencia cual madre a su hijo berrinches mientras continuaba comiendo ahora su fruta. —Ahora tiene su atención en otras "presas".

.

—Descuida, te di mi palabra. Puedes confiar en mí. —le guiñó un ojo, comiendo más de su carne que ya casi terminaba. —Sabes, no entiendo por qué las chicas siempre van detrás de tipos como ese. Grandulones sin cerebro que sacan sus frustraciones denigrando a los demás. —terminó la carne, bebió de su jugo y comenzó a degustar la fruta.

—Aunque claro, las chicas que los idolatran también tienen unas ideas muy cuestionables en su cabecita. —enarcó una ceja viendo a una porrista con cara de ensoñación, rayando en lo patético, sentarse al lado del tipo.

.

—Son cuestiones evolutivas, Loki. Nada tan sencillo como eso… En teoría las chicas buscan a alguien fuerte que pueda protegerlas a ellas y a la dependencia que inconscientemente ya están imaginando dejar. Recuerda que el más apto sobrevive. —interrumpió un momento su pequeña explicación para ingerir más fruta y continuar con la boca medio llena.

—Y luego está la minoría como yo, que busca ser y hacer algo en el futuro para superar a aquellos afortunados que parece que nacieron con todo en bandeja de plata. Tu mejor que nadie debe saber que el destino siempre tiene nuevas sorpresas que dar. —terminó de hablar más no de comer. Su siguiente "víctima" era la barrita energética con trocitos de frutos rojos.

.

—Sí, lo sé. Pero, aun así, que poco se valoran esas chicas para estar con patanes como ellos. Tú serías un mejor prospecto, pero ellas se lo pierden. En fin... —prefirió degustar su fruta pues hablar de gente sin cerebro llegaba a ser aburrido.

—Sabes Peter, cuando aún vivía en Francia me preguntaba qué se sentiría tener una mansión como Stark, con cientos de habitaciones, gente que estuviera atenta a mis necesidades, tener más que lo necesario. Y resulté ser de la realeza, eso excedió mis ideales. —se llevó un trozo de melón a la boca, masticó un poco y prosiguió. —Aun así, hay veces que todavía no siento ese "peso". Todavía llego a pensar que soy un pobre diablo... Tal vez por eso el poder no se me ha subido a la cabeza. —sonrió mientras veía su porción de fruta y decidía comer un cubo de papaya.

.

Por un momento dejó su barrita a medio camino hacia su boca al escuchar la opinión de Loki. Le resultaba algo extraño uno de esos halagos.

—¿Y por qué crees eso?... Creí que dirías algo sarcástico o cruel. —soltó una risita algo tímida sin creer de verdad que su amigo hubiera dicho algo semejante.

—Pues... De verdad eres un diablillo. Pero eso no significa que siempre hagas cosas malas o que los demás no confíen en ti. En tu caso, eras un dios tan milenario, tal vez solo se trate de cuestión de tiempo para que vayas rememorando más cosas, y de igual manera tus responsabilidades como divinidad vayan en aumento.

.

Se extrañó ante el comentario del castaño, por lo que le miró con el ceño fruncido y una ceja levantada.

—¿Por qué debería ser cruel contigo? —volvió a revolver su fruta mientras hablaba. —Es cierto que nuestra amistad se basa en trolearnos mutuamente, pero eres mi amigo Peter, y aunque te juegue bromas pesadas muchas veces jamás te lastimaría de ninguna forma. —alzó de nuevo sus esmeraldas mostrando camaradería para el arácnido.

—Y creo que eres mejor que ellos porque tú si usas el cerebro y tienes una madurez que ninguno de esos abusivos puede siquiera aspirar a tener, al menos en unos diez años. —se llevó otro cubo de fruta a la boca, masticó un poco y siguió. —Además… Eres dedicado, inteligente, sensible, usas tus habilidades para hacer el bien, y pudiendo cobrarte sin problemas lo que esos tarados te hacen no lo haces, eres noble. Demasiado noble... —alzó ambas cejas pasando el bocado. —Eso te hace superior a esos gusanos. —había terminado su fruta y ahora se iba por el chocolate dándole una mordida.

—Uhm, quizás tengas razón… Si lo tomamos desde el punto objetivo, quien fui una vez causó mucho daño, es natural que la mayoría aun sienta desconfianza en lo que soy ahora. En parte por eso madre me ha tomado bajo su completa tutela. Trabajando para ella se asegura de que todo marche en orden, así los demás podrán ver que no soy el Loki que una vez conocieron, aunque tenga el mismo rostro. —decía todo ello sin ofuscarse, tan relajado como si no estuvieran hablando de su anterior vida llena de maldad y traición.

—Labraré mi propio destino en esta vida que ahora es mía. —le guiñó un ojo cómplice y en eso sonó la chicharra.

.

Escuchando atento cada una de sus palabras poco a poco su rostro se iba sonrojado conforme el otro continuaba, hasta que no pudo más que desviar ligeramente el rostro sin poder responder algo coherente.

Quedó sumido en sus propios pensamientos, aunque seguía escuchando a su amigo que le devolvió una mirada cómplice. Perdido entre la realidad y su mente, más esos ojos esmeraldas que le guiñaban, se sintió aturdido, hasta que poco después la chicharra sonó trayéndolo de golpe a la realidad.

—Claro... Debes tomar la oportunidad de cambiar y demostrar lo que realmente puedes hacer sin necesidad de... ¿Artimañas?

Avergonzado por aquel "lapsus brutus" y por la respuesta que, aunque no estaba tan perdida del tema del que hablaban, estaba un poco atrasada, terminó por acentuarse más el rubor en sus mejillas. Aunque deseaba que Loki no se riera de él.

.

—Justamente por eso no dejaré escapar esta oportunidad para hacer las cosas del modo correcto... —asintió de buen modo a lo expresado por el castaño. —Aunque a veces pueda ser cuestionable, pero sin llegar a caer en los mismos errores de antes.

El hechicero se había puesto a mirar el techo, pero cuando bajó la mirada encontró algo extraño en el rostro de Peter. El castaño no le miraba y sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas. Parpadeó con intriga, miró hacia atrás "a discreción", pues tal vez hubiera alguna chica que a su amigo le interesara, pero eran en su mayoría chicos. Regresó a mirarlo, entrecerró los ojos y mordió su chocolate.

—Vamos, no lleguemos tarde a la siguiente clase, tomate. —le dijo entre bromista y presuntuoso, junto con una media sonrisa. Se levantó entonces, tomó su charola y esperó al castaño.

.

Bufó levemente y rodó los ojos mientras recogía un poco los platos y utensilios que había usado. Se puso de pie colgándose la mochila y llevando la charola en las manos.

—El día se va mucho más rápido después del almuerzo. —fingió una sonrisa tranquila y caminó de regreso a la barra para dejar la charola y salir del comedor.

La siguiente clase que tomaron fue Literatura, en donde Loki se hizo presente con casi todo un tratado oral del tema que estaban viendo. Y aunque Peter había comido aquella manzana dorada pudo pegar el ojo otro poco, despertando justo a la par de la ovación, tanto del profesor como de sus compañeros, aplaudiendo más por imitación que por convicción.

La siguiente clase fue Matemáticas que pasó sin pena ni gloria. Lo usual. El profesor explicaba cómo resolver una ecuación y al siguiente momento ya estaban resolviendo diferentes tipos de ejercicios y problemas. Peter terminó con relativa facilidad y rapidez todos los ejercicios, teniendo tiempo de sobra para andar mandando recaditos a Loki, haciéndole burla de su lentitud después de haber sido toda una "estrella" en la clase anterior.

.

—Eso es porque teniendo el estómago lleno uno está más contento. —añadió dejando la charola en la barra y yendo con Peter a la siguiente clase.

Siendo Literatura la siguiente materia, no se limitó y dio cátedra de su don para el habla, la lectura y la narración. No era egocentrismo, pero si eres bueno en algo por qué ocultarlo, y claro, las ovaciones llegaron haciéndole sentir satisfecho mientras miraba sonriente al castaño a su lado.

No así en Matemáticas, donde Peter ahora se burlaba de su lentitud con la solución de los problemas dejándole notas sobre la libreta. Loki solo le miraba con reproche, gesticulando uno que otro "muy gracioso, insecto" o "te odio". Claro, eso último en broma. Al terminar la clase, apenas resolvió las ecuaciones rayando en tiempo.

—Odio los números, los detesto... —se quejó dejando caer la frente sobre su cuaderno. —Ja ja ja… Ríete ahora que puedes, tu ensayo en clase de Literatura se quedará corto frente al mío. —le dijo al arácnido cuando empezó a burlarse.

.

—Pero son nuestros amigos. Gracias a ellos se ha logrado dar explicación a muchos fenómenos... No te haría daño si abrieras uno de esos libros de vez en cuando. —decía burlonamente cuando guardaba su cuaderno y lápiz en la mochila.

—Y... JAJAJAJA… —exageró sus carcajadas. —Me río porque no me importa. El profesor ya sabe que soy malo en sus ensayos. —teniendo sus cosas listas con calma fue saliendo a los pasillos. Las clases habían terminado.

—Por cierto, ¿en dónde estás viviendo?

.

—Sí, tal vez lea alguno un día de estos. —dijo entre dientes, incorporándose y guardando de igual modo sus cosas en la mochila. —Bueno, no importa, en algo te venceré. Tengo TODO el semestre para hacerlo. —sonrió divertido, levantándose para irse a casa.

—En un departamento a diez minutos de aquí, ¿quieres ir? Así puedes ir a visitarme de vez en cuando o llegar a hacer la tarea. No sé, algo por el estilo. ¿Tu casa está cerca también? —preguntó ya saliendo hacia la banqueta.

.

Iba riendo y negando ligeramente con la cabeza. —Claro, en algo tenías que ser bueno y en otras no... Pero tampoco dejaré que te luzcas demasiado.

Una vez estando fuera se cubrió el sol con la mano. Era un hermoso día y la tarde prometía ser tranquila. Perfecta para darse el tiempo de pasar un rato más con su amigo.

—Uhm... Está bien, hoy no hay mucha tarea, conocería tu departamento y podríamos empezar temprano nuestro ret... —se mordió la lengua esperando que no lo recordara.

.

—Sería raro si lo hicieras. —ah sí, Peter no sería Peter si lo dejara ser siempre el centro de atención.

Se sentía totalmente a gusto. Realmente no esperaba mucho de su primer día en la escuela. Pensaba que sería un día "x" sin mayor chiste, casi aburrido, pero resultó ser todo lo contrario al encontrar a su viejo amigo.

—Ah, así que recuerdas nuestro reto. —lo evidenció con presunción, notando que Peter se cortaba en la última palabra que claramente dejaba al descubierto lo que habían acordado. —Me parece bien. Admiro tu valor. —le dio un golpecillo en la barbilla, riendo con travesura.

.

—Sería una lástima desperdiciar una tarde tan tranquila como esta. —mencionó a modo de sarcasmo y sonrió resignado a lo que tendría que hacer después. Llamaría a su tía para avisarle que llegaría tarde.

—Entre más rápido comprobemos quién es más fuerte, más rápido uno de los dos tendrá a su "joven pupilo". —despeinó un poco los cabellos negros perfectamente peinados hacia atrás, como si diera por hecho que el que ganaría sería él y Loki terminaría siendo el "ayudante".

.

—Fingiré que no escuché el sarcasmo en tus palabras. —seguía sonriendo, y más con ese gesto de su cabello siendo despeinado. —Luces muy seguro, eso me agrada, un rival que no se sienta a la altura de competir contra mí no es digno. Y desde ahora mejor te pido disculpas... —se detuvo en seco frente al castaño, poniéndole las manos en los hombros, y con solemnidad le dijo:

—Lo siento por tu derrota, amigo. —le palmeó la mejilla izquierda y retomó el camino, aunque Peter se había quedado ligeramente atrás. —Vamos, no tengas miedo. Seré gentil. —decía entre risillas mientras caminaba.

.

—¿Disculpas? —aquello le sorprendió tanto que le hizo detenerse, cosa que aprovechó el ojiverde para seguir jugando bromas como él había hecho. —¡Maldito! —le alcanzó dando grandes pasos animados y se le echó encima, sujetándose del cuello de su amigo y dejando caer un poco de su peso. No quería tirarlo, solo desbalancearlo un poco.

—Como has notado tengo mala memoria, así que recuérdame no golpearte en el rostro que de eso depende parte de tu supervivencia en la escuela y la buena imagen que has dado el primer día.

.

—¡Woooh, oye! —entre risas trató de equilibrarse con el castaño tras su espalda. —Claro Parker, suerte tratando de hacer que pierda la belleza de mi rostro. —en un descuido atacó a cosquillas al castaño para que se bajara y de paso vengarse.

.

—Seré considerado... ¡Hey! ¡Espera! Jajaja... ¡Con magia no! —las cosquillas era lo peor que podían hacerle. Era como un escarabajo boca arriba que ya no podía ponerse de pie.

—¡No! Ajajajaja... ¡Ahh!

.

—Yo quise ser bueno y tú me provocaste, así que toma... —siguió atacando a cosquillas al castaño hasta que logró acorralarlo contra un árbol pues pasaban por en medio de un parque. Era divertido verlo retorcerse y con lagrimitas en los ojos, además de su rostro rojo por la risa. No podía negar que Peter se veía lindo riendo cual pequeño.

—Bien… Suficiente castigo por ahora. —dejó de hacerle cosquillas al arácnido y luego se acomodó el cabello hacia atrás mientras sonreía sintiéndose el vencedor. —Vamos, es por allá. —le jaló de la muñeca para continuar, atravesaron la avenida y pronto estuvieron entrando a un edificio de diez pisos.

.

Uno de sus intentos por detener las cosquillas fue escapar, pero Loki nunca permitió que la distancia fuera mayor a la que sus brazos no pudieran alcanzar y terminó por acorralarlo en un árbol cercano. Por más que Peter intentara cubrirse, más se afanaba Loki por hacerle cosquillas, tanto que su rostro se puso más colorado que en la mañana, las lágrimas se le salían de los ojos, su cuerpo se retorcía y el estómago y su cabeza ya le dolían de tanta risa sin control.

Se sintió aliviado cuando por fin lo dejó, respirando con dificultad como si hubiera hecho mucho ejercicio. Creía que tendría tiempo de recuperarse, pero de inmediato fue jalado por la muñeca.

—Ya me las pagarás... —murmuraba receloso una y otra vez entre alientos, antes de prestarle más atención al lujoso edificio al que habían entrado.

.

—Claro Peter, claaarooo… —fue hasta el ascensor junto con Peter, hizo el llamado y pronto subieron. Su departamento estaba en el octavo piso. Fueron por el pasillo al salir y llegando a la puerta Loki abrió cediendo el paso al castaño, junto con un ademán de cortesía con su mano.

—Bienvenue chez moi [ _Bienvenido a mi hogar_ ].

El departamento era sencillo pese a la apariencia lujosa del edificio. No tenía más cosas que un sofá, una mesita de centro, algunas plantas de sombra, una pantalla y equipo de sonido, la cocina, el baño, y en su cuarto un librero y el armario.

—Siéntete como en casa. —dejó su mochila en el sofá y fue directo a la cocina. —¿Quieres una soda, agua, cerveza?

.

Peter recorría con la mirada cada rincón del edificio que podía. Incluso en el elevador y el pasillo hacia el departamento, siendo un espacio pequeño relativamente.

—Merci. —agradeció en francés solo por no hacerse el desentendido y hacerse el importante, pues en alguna remota ocasión tuvo la oportunidad de tomar un par de clases de francés.

Al entrar, dejó su mochila de igual manera en el sofá siguiendo a su amigo de cerca.

—Creí que estaría más lleno.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la mención de la cerveza. Aunque ya tenía la edad suficiente para consumirla aún le causaba algo de "miedo" tomarla. Su tío Ben siempre le había aconsejado que no se dejara llevar por los efectos y la sensación agradable que pudiera causar... Pero como el tío Ben se había ido antes de poder probar una en su compañía, nunca quiso probarla.

—Una soda estaría bien. Gracias.

.

—¿En serio lo creíste? —hurgaba en el refrigerador por un par de sodas. Declinó tomarse una cerveza, no era un consumidor frecuente, solo las tenía en caso de antojo remoto, por si Thor lo visitaba, que hacía tiempo no lo hacía, y cuando su amiga Verity iba a verlo o a cenar con él.

—Nunca fui muy adepto a los lujos, ¿recuerdas? —cerró el refrigerador para ir hacia el castaño extendiéndole su soda. —Ahora que puedo tener cualquier cosa, incluso un mejor departamento en una zona de alta sociedad, no es algo que quiera realmente. No sé, creo que no sería yo, me gusta estar cómodo con lo necesario aquí… Además, soy un agente al servicio de madre, debo mantener un perfil bajo. —destapó su soda y bebió medio sonriendo.

.

—Supongo que tienes razón. Pero siendo joven a cualquiera se le puede alborotar un poco la canica y darse ciertos lujos y libertades.

Pero quién era él hablando de lujos y libertades cuando ni él mismo se los daba. Abrió la soda y le dio un par de sorbos antes de que el gas hiciera de las suyas en su garganta y en su nariz, provocándole hacer unos gestos graciosos.

.

—Es posible, tal vez adapte una pequeña sala de cine. —mencionó como tomándolo en cuenta y luego rió quedo por los gestos del castaño. En eso su celular vibró en su bolsillo del pantalón y seguido sonó el tono de "Get Lucky" de Daft Punk.

—Dame un segundo. —le dijo al arácnido y contestó. —Hola Verity... Sí, acabo de llegar... Uhm, no tanto en realidad, encontré a un amigo a quien no veía desde hace un tiempo... —se recargó en la orilla del fregadero. —Ja ja ja muy graciosa. Claro que tengo amigos además de ti. Bueno, de hecho, solo eres tú y Peter… ¿Qué Peter? Parker, el Sorprendente Hombre Araña... Ajá, te dije que lo conozco desde niño... —ignoró con una mano la queja silenciosa del castaño por estar revelando su identidad con una desconocida, al menos para Peter.

—No, no puedes. Tenemos tarea que hacer y un reto que cumplir, pero puedes conocerlo después... Mhm, sí... ¡Hey, NO! —puso cara de absurdo risueño. —Bien, de acuerdo, te veo luego... Cuídate Verity. —terminó la llamada, guardó el celular y regresó su atención a Peter.

—Listo… Verity, una chica muy agradable y lista. Tiene tatuajes en los brazos, pelirroja, ojos ámbar, te caerá bien. —porque esperaba que sus amigos se conocieran y pudieran hacer migas tal vez. —¿Qué? —el castaño lo miraba con ojos entrecerrados. —Oh, vamos. Ella no revelará tu secreto, no te preocupes.

.

Siguió bebiendo de su soda mientras Loki hablaba por teléfono. De nuevo "Verity" hacía acto de presencia en la conversación. No quería ser chismoso o fisgón, pero sonaba como que la chica tenía una personalidad y sarcasmo similar al de su amigo, no le sorprendería tanto.

Todo parecía estar bien hasta que lo mencionó a él y a su "contraparte". De la sorpresa al ser revelada su identidad casi escupe y saca la soda por la nariz, dejándole una incómoda sensación por el burbujeo del gas.

Peter agitó las manos desesperadamente para que dejara de hablar, pero ya había sido demasiado tarde. Solo se quedó enfurruñado observando a Loki detenidamente. Como si con la mirada pudiera echarle algún tipo de maldición, o literalmente pudiera echarle chispas.

—Siento que ya no podré confiar más en ti... —seguía molesto y prefirió ir a la sala para tomar sus cosas. Y con ellas en la mano, por un breve y rápido momento, consideró el irse del departamento y tomarse el resto de la tarde, pero se vería más como un berrinche que cualquier otra cosa. Terminó por dejarse caer en el sofá para empezar a hacer los deberes que habían dejado.

.

A Loki se le esfumó la sonrisa al escuchar a un molesto Peter que estaba por irse. —Oye... No, espera… Peter... —ya iba a correr tras el castaño, pero este terminó sentado en el sofá, y sacando sus libros y libretas lo ignoró. Se mordió el labio inferior poniendo cara de genuina preocupación.

—Peter, yo... Lo siento. —se sentó al lado del otro, quien solo escribía y no le hacía caso para nada. Suspiró tratando de encontrar las palabras para hablarle.

—Confío en Verity, es una buena amiga, incluso me ayudó con un par de asgardianos renegados. No tiene poderes, pero es lista, y es una buena persona. Jamás le confiaría algo tan importante como tu secreto si no estuviera seguro que lo guardaría... —seguía mirándolo, pero no obtenía réplica ni una mirada. —Aun así, no debí contarle. De verdad lo lamento, Peter... No quise arruinarlo. —quedó en silencio, recargándose mejor en el sofá con la mirada gacha y apagada. Bueno, eso le pasaba por lengua larga.

.

Después de un rato de silencio, tras las últimas palabras de Loki, el castaño cerró su cuaderno y lo dejó en la mesita frente a él, tomando aire para mantener la calma.

—¿Sabes lo difícil que me es mantener el secreto? —habló serio y con severidad, cosa que casi nunca hacía. Guardó silencio, aunque realmente no esperaba una respuesta.

—¿Crees que no me encantaría decírselo a mis amigos e incluso a mi tía May? Sería mucho más cómodo para mí pues me ahorraría las mil y un excusas que me tengo que inventar a diario. Y no lo hago para mantenerlos a salvo y para no preocuparlos más de lo que ya hacen... Loki, esto no es cosa de juego para mí y tampoco debería serlo para ti. Por más lista que sea Verity es un blanco fácil para cualquiera de nuestros enemigos, piensa en eso para la próxima, ¿de acuerdo? —se acercó un poco a su amigo para buscar su mirada escurridiza e indicarle que todo estaba bien entre ambos. Aunque si le había sacado el enojo. Un poco más y se hacía verde.

.

Justo cuando pensó que Peter simplemente se levantaría y se iría lo escuchó hablar con seriedad, y no lo culpaba, estar de gracioso con algo realmente importante de verdad no había sido una buena idea.

No lo interrumpió y por tanto se mantuvo con la mirada baja, como si estuviese recibiendo un sermón de su madre igual que la vez cuando dejó escapar a Lorelei, la hermana de la Encantadora, y a Sigurd, en lugar de llevarlos de vuelta a Asgard. No lo hizo por ir contra los deseos de su madre, simplemente encontró "algo" en ellos que no los hacía tan "malos", solo querían una vida normal, por eso los dejó ir.

Algo similar pasaba con Peter, no era su intención molestarlo ni tampoco poner en la mira su identidad, pero no le había ido tan bien esta vez.

Cuando el castaño terminó, Loki apenas quiso mirarlo, realmente se sentía apenado.

—Prometo no volver a decepcionarte. —dijo por lo bajo. —Sabes que mi lista de amigos es reducida y... Si pierdo a uno importante no me lo perdonaría jamás. —lo miró aun agobiado, casi con un semblante infantil. —Puedes confiar en mí, Peter.

.

Sonrió más tranquilo y echó un brazo sobre los hombros de Loki para acercarlo y agitar un poco sus negros cabellos. El verlo tan dócil e infantil le causó mucha ternura, y tuvo que controlarse por no hacer otra cosa pensando constantemente "¡No caigas, solo es un truco!". Aunque sabía perfectamente que en esos momentos Loki no pretendía nada oculto.

—No te preocupes. Supongo que también yo debo de aprender a confiar más en quienes me rodean. —le dirigió una última mirada compasiva y acto seguido le entregó su mochila a su amigo. —Apúrate en hacer la tarea. Ya te llevo ventaja jejeje…

.

Se dejó hacer por el castaño sin reprochar. Inevitablemente recordó cuando siendo más niño, Peter hacía lo mismo al verlo algunas veces preocupado o cabizbajo. Sonrió con mayor tranquilidad y confianza, sabiendo que todo estaba bien entre ellos.

—Supones bien, aunque entiendo perfectamente tu desconfianza y el punto sobre exponer a las personas que nos rodean. —le decía mientras tomaba la mochila que el otro le pasaba y sacaba sus libretas y libros.

—Thor se las puede arreglar sin problemas y madre vive en Asgard, pero aun así es poderosa, cualquiera que osara enfrentársele conocería su poder. Y Verity… Ella es una mortal, más no es alguien "común". Trato de mantenerla lejos del peligro, aunque a veces es una buena ayudante. —abrió su libreta y luego el libro de Química en la página indicada.

—En cambio tu tía es más vulnerable, y no sé, tal vez alguna chica que tengas en la mira. —lo miró fugaz y con leve complicidad. —Ser precavido no es malo, pero confiar en los amigos de verdad tampoco lo es. —empezó a anotar, aún mantenía ese semblante relajado por volver a conversar tranquilamente con Peter.

.

—Es que hay realmente pocos en los que podría confiar fuera de SHIELD. Temo mucho por ellos... Jajaja y dale con las chicas. —su risa fue un poco seca. —No creo que sea lo mío por ahora. —se sinceró, incluso en su rostro la aflicción se hizo presente por unos breves momentos y el cuerpo comenzó a pesarle.

Los recuerdos comenzaron a llegar poco a poco, como fantasmas que siempre lo tenían al acecho y que habían aprovechado su flaqueza para arremolinarse en su cabeza.

Gwen, la que había sido su mejor amiga e incluso su pareja, que se había empeñado tanto en ayudarlo, abriéndose paso por sí sola a través de la terquedad de Peter por no contarle nada más que lo necesario, pero ella no se había dejado engañar tan fácil... Ella ahora estaba muerta, y lo que más le pesaba al castaño no era solo eso, sino que todo había sido su culpa, siendo él quien prácticamente la había matado.

Los ojos color avellana del arácnido comenzaron a inundarse poco a poco, pero alcanzó a cubrirse antes de que las lágrimas brotaran, mordiendo ligeramente el labio inferior para controlarse y regresar a la normalidad.

.

—Me gustaría hacer trabajos con SHIELD, sería muy interesante y educativo. Es una pena que ninguno de los Vengadores o el mismo Fury tengan fe en mi nuevo yo. —decía aquello sin mucho conflicto, no era su "sueño máximo" pero sería emocionante.

Cuando Peter mencionó que las chicas no eran lo suyo, por ahora, Loki lo miró a discreción con un poco de sentido bromista, incluso iba a decir algo referente a su orientación, pero toda mofa se desvaneció de su rostro cuando notó la tristeza acumulada en la cara del castaño, cosa que le intrigó y le hizo fruncir el ceño.

—Peter... —por impulso lo atrajo rápidamente al ver un par de lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas, seguidas de varias más y quedos sollozos. —Tranquilo, estoy aquí. —trataba de confortarlo en un abrazo fuerte y sobando su espalda.

.

—Ella no debía morir... —murmuraba una y otra vez entre sollozos. —Si hubiera sido más rápido... —las lágrimas no dejaban de brotar de sus ojos nublados pese al abrazo y apoyo que su amigo le estaba brindando.

Gracias a Gwen su personalidad introvertida había pasado a ser más abierta. Podía saber que algo iba mal con él tan solo con mirarle a los ojos, pues según ella, aunque anduviera con una sonrisa en el rostro sus ojos reflejaban tristeza, preocupación, ansiedad... Había sido la persona que más le conocía después de tía May.

Aquel sentimiento de plena compañía, confianza y felicidad se habían ido con ella, y él mismo ahora era más duro consigo mismo. No podía permitir que su error se repitiera nuevamente, ya fuera con sus seres queridos o cualquier otra persona que también debía tener alguien en casa esperando su regreso.

Pasó un buen rato hasta que pudo calmarse. —Lo siento, Loki… No pude controlarlo... Veras, tuve una... Mala experiencia y no quiero que se repita…

En la mirada de su amigo podía ver confusión, y después de meditarlo le fue contando lo sucedido, además de todo lo que sentía por ella y el dolor que aún albergaba en su corazón que, junto con la culpa, lo carcomían de a poco. Le serviría de mucho contárselo a alguien, ese terrible secreto a voces del que todo mundo estaba enterado: Spiderman en vez de salvar a la chica terminó por matarla.

.

Dejó que su amigo se desahogara y entre el llanto vinieron aquellas palabras que hablaban de una chica muerta y por lo que Peter parecía culparse.

Cuando el castaño finalmente se calmó le contó aquello sobre una chica llamada Gwen y lo que sucedió con ella. Loki se sintió apenado y un tanto triste por su amigo, jamás se hubiera imaginado una tragedia así, y lo que seguro sintió al perderla. Primero sus padres, luego el tío Ben y ahora esa chica que había significado tanto para él.

—No fue tu culpa... —le dijo con suave tacto en su voz. —A veces las cosas pasan sin importar que tan rápidos seamos o cuan atentos estemos a los detalles como para prever lo que pasará... Hiciste lo que pudiste. —le palmeó el hombro tratando de darle consuelo. —Estoy seguro que ella te diría lo mismo, y también que dejaras de culparte… Gwen ya no está físicamente, pero la llevarás siempre en tu corazón y tus recuerdos, y mientras lo hagas ella nunca se irá. —le sonrió muy apenas, diciéndole con la mirada que confiara.

.

Compartir con Loki su experiencia liberó al castaño de un terrible peso que había estado cargando, y al escucharlo hablar las lágrimas amenazaban de nuevo con escurrirle por las mejillas.

—Gracias Loki, por escucharme... —se limpió las pequeñas gotitas que ya se asomaban por el rabillo de sus ojos. —Debería dejar de llorarla y mantener solo sus recuerdos buenos... Aun es algo difícil, pero… Tienes razón, vivirá siempre conmigo. —al mirar a Loki con la mente más lúcida soltó una ligera risa por la cara que ponía el joven dios.

—Demonios... ¿Tan mal me veo? No te conté esto para que te preocuparas, sino para que me hicieras reír... Algo así como un bufón o algo parecido.

.

No podía evitar mirar con nostalgia y preocupación a su amigo arácnido. La vivencia de Peter le recordó la tristeza que vivió cuando se despidió de Leah. Esa niña no "murió" realmente, pero… Aunque no fuera una persona lejos de la esencia de Hela, y aunque se riñeran muchas veces, en su despedida ambos revelaron su afecto el uno por el otro: "Mejores amigos por siempre", ese fue su juramento.

—Para eso son los amigos, ¿no? —le dijo con una muy tenue sonrisa, asintiendo a su comentario siguiente, más todavía se notaba tocado por ver a Peter así de roto. Luego, la risa del castaño y su ánimo algo renovado le hicieron reír también.

—Da gracias que no uses rímel, de lo contrario te verías como una muy mala versión del Soldado del Invierno con esa "pintura de guerra".

.

—Jajajajaja… ¡No, por favor! ¿Yo usando maquillaje?... Ni que fuera... No sé, tú... —poco a poco recobraba su buen humor y sus ánimos, y qué mejor manera de hacerlo que mostrándolo a Loki.

.

—Oye, el único maquillaje que uso es el esmalte negro de las uñas. —mostró sus manos moviendo los dedos. —Bueno, eso no es propiamente maquillaje, pero no uso más cosas. Además, no lo necesito, mi atractivo es natural. —fingió soberbia, mirando presuntuoso al castaño, pero terminó riendo al ver las expresiones de absurdo de Peter.

—Bien, ya basta de chacoteo. Si no nos damos prisa tendremos que llamar a la tía May para pedirle permiso de quedarte a terminar la tarea. —le dio un leve golpecillo en un brazo y se puso a escribir. —Pero en serio… Alguna vez deberías quedarte, sería divertido.

.

Alzó una ceja y sonrió muy al estilo de su amigo, burlón e irónico, mirando mientras tanto el ligero movimiento de los dedos ajenos con el esmalte negro.

—Con tu palidez y el color oscuro de tus uñas podrían confundirte con un... Zombie, porque no eres tan atractivo como crees. —aunque era falso su argumento, solo quería molestar un a poco al ojiverde, pues de todas sus facetas le causaba más gracia cuando este se vanagloriaba de todos sus dones y cualidades.

—Pero si el que va más atrasado eres tú. —continuó con más deberes de otras de sus asignaturas, solo para adelantar pues no eran para el siguiente día. —Deberías invitar a Verity, ya que tanto presumes de ella... Y tanto tú como ella pagarán la pizza, es lo que reclamo por daños a mi moral.

.

—Necesitas lentes, amigo. Dejé a varias chicas suspirando por los pasillos... Algunos chicos también, ahora que recuerdo. —le dijo bromista.

Sí, a Loki no le importaba el género en temas sentimentales, el amor era amor, fuese entre chico y chica, chica y chica, o dos chicos, era indistinto. Lo que importaba era lo de adentro, que fuera verdadero y te hiciera feliz. Su madre estaba bien con ello, no tanto así Odín, pero le daba igual, era su vida y tenía derecho a vivirla cómo y con quien él quisiera.

—No estoy atrasado, solo... Evalúo la importancia de qué hacer primero. —sonrío entre que hacía más apuntes, pero la sugerencia sobre Verity le robó de nuevo la atención.

—¿En serio puedo invitarla? ¡Genial! —alzó los brazos de modo victorioso, dándole una mirada alegre. —La llamaré más tarde, tal vez el fin de semana podamos organizar una tarde de películas con pizza, tocino frito, palomitas, nachos y soda, ¿qué dices? Es una mejor compensación que solo la pizza, ¿no?

.

Aunque Peter tuviera su sentido arácnido y gracias a ello una gran habilidad para encontrar a los chicos malos, o simplemente encontrar problemas, era una verdadera papa en detectar esos pequeños detalles que gritaban un "me gustas" o un "que atractivo". A Gwen le había costado hacerle entender al castaño que también le gustaba.

—Déjame decirte que dejé de usarlos cuando mis poderes comenzaban a... "Nacer". Dejar los lentes fue una gran ventaja... Y cómo no vas a dejar suspirando a los chicos si literalmente los paralizas. —sonrió al recordar a su "acosador" al entrar al comedor y cruzar brevemente la mirada con Loki. Se vio claramente cómo este se estremecía con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué otra opción me dejas? —suspiró mientras alzaba los hombros. —Ya le dijiste quién soy, solo falta que me conozca en persona. Por lo poco que escuché sonaba emocionada... ¿O incrédula? Como haya sido, apuesto a que te sería más agradable tener una buena tarde con tus amigos.

Así era Peter, hacía lo que podía por mantener a todos a su alrededor, y especialmente a sus seres más cercanos, a gusto y en armonía. Y Loki, después de todo lo que había pasado en los últimos años, merecía más que nadie momentos de felicidad y en compañía.

—La pizza ya incluía toda la fiesta que quieres armar... Tonto.

.

—Apuesto a que no te veías tan mal con lentes. —mágicamente le hizo aparecer unos al castaño y se le quedó mirando con detalle frunciendo los labios. —Uhm... Interesante. —le dio una sonrisa lobuna.

—Los paralizo con mi encanto mortal para que no se atrevan a pasarse de listos. Mucho menos contigo. —su mirada se hizo menos bromista al dirigirse a Peter. —Yo sé que no les haces nada porque puedes mandarlos al hospital, pero no me agrada que te traten como si fueras un retrasado. Los retrasados son ellos, son tan infelices que tratando mal a otros es como se sienten "bien".

Notó que Peter diría algo y añadió. —No voy a mandarlos a casa con fracturas, así que relájate. Solo dejaré que el karma actúe como debe ser. —le dio una sonrisa inocente que casi lograba pintar alrededor de Loki un aura arco iris con destellos y brillitos.

—En cuanto a Verity, ahm... Digamos que va más a lo escéptica, pero estoy seguro que se caerán bien. —bebió un poco de su soda mientras negaba con un índice. —Todo o nada. Dame gusto, ¿hace cuánto que no nos vemos? Estuve a punto de m... —se cortó fingiendo demencia y volvió a tomar otro sorbo. —Como sea, han sido años y todo eso es para compensar la distancia. —volvió a sus apuntes como si nada.

.

Sonrió mientras ladeaba ligeramente la cabeza a modo de reproche cuando los lentes aparecieron en su rostro, pero esa sonrisa maliciosa le hizo dudar de las intenciones del ojiverde.

—Anda a decirles eso a todos los de la escuela. —no sólo era blanco del bullying en la actualidad, siempre lo había sido y los lentes habían sido una de las tantas razones por las que lo molestaban.

Y regresando al tema, Loki parecía bastante serio cuando hablaba de impedir las injusticias que lo seguían desde pequeño. E iba a sermonear por enésima vez en el día a su amigo, sin embargo, este se lo impidió jurando que no tendría nada que ver si algo "malo" les pasaba a los bravucones. Conforme con eso, Peter dejó el tema en paz.

—Ibas a decir "morir", ¿verdad? —ya le sacaría la sopa en otro momento, ahora lo que le animaba a terminar la tarea era la prometida "fiesta" del fin de semana.

.

—Se enterarán de que no pueden ir por la vida molestando a otros solo porque sí. —dijo sin más, tomando el libro y buscando otra página para seguir sus apuntes, pero Peter lo descubrió. Bueno, él mismo se había puesto al descubierto y el castaño solo fue observador.

Loki suspiró. Podía dejar el tema para después, pero quería que Peter lo supiera.

—Sí, algo así… —asintió sin dejar de hojear el libro. —Luego de los problemas que tuvimos con Surtur, el viejo Loki se apareció, él... Él quería tomar mi lugar, es decir, quería que me sacrificara para que pudiera regresar al mundo de los vivos en el cuerpo del niño que era. Así ya nadie lo juzgaría y le permitirían mostrar su nueva actitud. Ya no quería ser recordado como el mentiroso embaucador, ya que yo lo había redimido le sería más fácil que todos le tuvieran respeto y tal vez hasta un poco de aprecio… —pausó un momento recordando aquello.

—Iba a aceptar... Me dio tres oportunidades para tener una charla con tres personas antes de irme y lo hice. La única condición era que no podía decirles nada acerca de lo que ocurría. Primero fue Brun, ella es una valquiria, custodia la entrada al Hel. Seguí con Hela, diosa de la muerte, y por último Thor... —su mirada se quedó fija en la hoja del libro y su ceño se había fruncido ligeramente.

—Cuando me despedí de mi hermano fue que cambié de opinión… No quería morir y dejar al viejo Loki vivir lo que yo me había ganado. Así que volví a la cueva donde nos veíamos y usé una pequeña parte de la sombra de Crepúsculo, la espada de Surtur, que me había guardado luego de robarla para que Thor acabara con ese monstruo… Engañé al viejo Loki y lo atrapé entre el fuego maldito, su espíritu se redujo a humo y desapareció. Jamás he vuelto a verlo.

Miró a Peter de forma neutra. —¿Crees que fui deshonesto, traidor? ¿Debí cederle mi lugar, que al final de todo pudo haber sido suyo siempre?

.

Peter escuchó con atención el relato, y todo eso pasó sin que alguien supiera realmente lo que pudo pasar sin notar mucho cambio en el niño... Excepto por unos pocos, como pudo haber sido él o Gambit. Al terminar esbozó una ligera sonrisa.

—Eres Loki, finalmente. Incluso se podría decir que te engañaste a ti mismo... Pero con mucha más astucia de la que el viejo Loki podría tener, ¡y siendo tú apenas un niño!... Bien o mal estás aquí, y... Bueno, eres de mis mejores amigos, no podría cambiarte por otra persona que sea similar.

.

Sonrió al escuchar las palabras del castaño, pero su pecho se llenó de calidez cuando Peter le dijera que era uno de sus mejores amigos y no lo cambiaría por nadie. El hechicero también lo sentía así.

—Voy a empezar a sonrojarme. —habló más animoso y bromista. —También eres de mis mejores amigos, los pocos que puedo considerar así... Y será mejor terminar la tarea antes de ponernos más sentimentales. —con una expresión relajada volvió a sus apuntes.

.

—¡Oh, vamos! —se le fue encima sin importarle mucho los libros, pasando un brazo sobre los hombros contrarios, mientras su mano libre la usaba para molestar a Loki pellizcando ligeramente sus mejillas. —¡Déjame verte sonrojado! —por eso pellizcaba las mejillas, para hacerlas tomar color, aunque fuera a la fuerza.

.

—¡Hey, oye! ¡Agh, espera! —se quejaba entre risas y leves expresiones de "auch", pero dejó que Peter hiciera lo que quisiera con sus mejillas que, para el caso y por lo pálido que era, no le tomó bastante dejárselas rojas como manzanas y con algo de ardor.

—Si a eso vamos, entonces... —lo miró entre divertido y ventajoso, y comenzó a picarle las costillas en venganza.

.

—¡No! —adivinó lo que Loki estaba pensando, siendo demasiado tarde para reaccionar y quitarse de su camino.

Sus delgados dedos rápidamente fueron a parar a sus costillas y el arácnido comenzó a retorcerse tanto que terminó tirando libros, cuadernos y mochilas.

—Yo solo... Jajaja... ¡No se vale! Jajajaja… —reía y se encogía desesperadamente manoteando al aire.

.

—Demasiado tarde, insecto. —seguía "castigando" al castaño, buscando hacerle cosquillas por cada espacio que tuviera oportunidad. Tanto era el jaleo que Peter terminó tirando los libros y libretas de la mesa de centro entre manotazos y pataleos al aire, aunque no fue lo único que terminó en el suelo.

El hechicero se le encimó a Peter, no se dio cuenta y con uno de sus pies pisó un marcador de texto, hizo presión contra el suelo y Loki se fue de espaldas, aventando un poco la mesa al caer. Y como buscó sujetarse del arácnido acabó con el mismo sobre él.

—Dioses… Creo que me rompí la espalda... —reía, aunque claro que no se había lastimado más que solo el golpe seco.

.

Ya no aguantaba más el castaño, si Loki continuaba seguro que tomaría medidas más drásticas para quitárselo de encima porque literalmente ya lo tenía encima. Fueron pocos segundos los que tuvo de paz y se estaba recuperando, pero su sentido arácnido le advirtió del peligro.

¿Qué peligro podría haber en ese departamento? Y sin reaccionar ante nada, sintió el fuerte tirón y en seguida la caída. Por fortuna logró poner las manos, sin dejar caer todo su peso sobre su amigo, aunque eso no evitaba la cercanía ni la incómoda posición.

—¿Estas bien?... Perdona, no pude hacer nada para evitar el golpe... —preguntaba por su amigo, pero aún sin quitarse de encima.

.

—Sí… No te preocupes… —seguía riendo, aun estando con la espalda contra el piso. Se fue calmando y entonces prestó más atención a la posición en que habían quedado. Peter estaba prácticamente encimado en él, con sus manos apoyándose a sus costados, una de sus piernas en medio de las suyas, y con cara de ligera preocupación.

Por unos breves instantes el ojiverde se puso a mirarle directo a esos ojos avellana, nunca lo había visto así de cerca y a detalle.

—Al menos tú caíste en blandito. —le dijo en broma para destensar el momento.

.

Mientras su mente le decía que revisara si de verdad su amigo estaba ileso, sus ojos no podían apartarse de los contrarios, como si estos le llamaran e invitaran a quedarse en esa conexión que se había formado.

—Tú me jalaste. —respondió Peter, pudiendo por fin desviar la mirada y ponerse de pie, extendiéndole una mano a Loki para ayudarlo a levantarse. —Soy inocente de todo... ¡Hum!

.

Lo siguió con la mirada un tanto risueña, aceptando la mano que le era ofrecida. —Tenía que intentar evitar la caída. —regresó como si nada, viendo el puchero de su amigo. —No te enojes linda arañita, te saldrán arrugas. —le bromeó picándole una mejilla y luego jaló la mesa con su magia y acomodó los libros.

.

Sacudió la mano frente a él, como si evitara que una mosca se le acercara, alejando la mano de Loki. —Claro, y terminamos los dos en el suelo. —no estaba enojado, solo refunfuñaba. —Creo que ya tuvimos suficiente tiempo de juego, vamos a apurarnos si quieres que el reto se haga hoy.

.

—Era una probabilidad. —el hechicero hablaba en tono relajado, volviendo a sentarse en el sillón al haber acomodado las cosas. En eso, Peter le recordó lo del reto, cosa que le hizo mirarlo con diversión e ilusión por igual.

—Bien, de acuerdo, no más juegos. Aunque de todas formas voy a ganarte.

.

Iba a responder, provocado más por sus expresiones llenas de confianza que por sus palabras, deteniéndose en el último momento y "mordiéndose la lengua". Sabía que si lo hacía terminarían en el suelo... O destruyendo todo el departamento.

"Qué día tan más... Emotivo", pensó agitándose ligeramente el cabello antes de meterse de lleno en sus deberes.

.

Pasó un rato en lo que terminaba sus apuntes con dedicación, echando una fugaz mirada por la esquina del ojo de vez en cuando a su amigo castaño. Lo notaba concentrado, aunque ligeramente pensativo, le hubiera gustado saber qué pasaba por su cabeza.

—¡Listo! ¡Terminé, soy el jefe! —alzó sus brazos, victorioso, echándose atrás para desparramarse un poco en el sillón. —Es hora de vencerte… Digo, de nuestro solemne reto. —fingió cortesía, sonriendo al final.

.

—¿Apenas? —cerró su libreta y los libros que tenía sonriéndole a su amigo. —Vaya que eres lento... Y espero que no seas así al momento de perder. No me lo dejes fácil o será muy aburrido. —hizo a un lado las cosas y se puso de pie para estirarse y girar un poco el torso. —¡Listo!

.

—Oye, yo soy el nuevo, nunca había ido a una escuela normal aquí en la Tierra. Es natural que quiera entregar mis primeros trabajos de modo intachable. —sus quejas eran ligeras, como ligero se le hacía pasar el tiempo con Peter.

—¡Ja! Vamos, ¿quién dijo que te dejaré ganar? Te aprecio, pero si algo no se debe mezclar es la amistad y el trabajo, los negocios con el placer, y un reto con el afecto. —se puso en pie y con su magia apartó el sillón, la mesa y un par de macetas con plantas de sombra que tenía en las esquinas, dejando el cuadro limpio para empezar a calentar igual que Peter.

—Muy bien, espero que ese "listo" sea porque estás listo para perder. —lo retó con divertida expresión, estirando un poco las piernas y luego colocándose frente al castaño en pose de combate. —Las arañas primero.

.

—Al final del semestre no van a saber quién entregó la tarea con márgenes y quién no. — respondió de manera burlona. —Gracias por las lecciones de vida, señor Loki... —exageró un tono cortés, sin quitar la burla de su voz.

Miró con gracia a Loki, estaba imaginando algo más "en grande" pero no se quejaba. Sacudió sus manos y dio pequeños saltos como solían hacer los boxeadores antes de su pelea y... Empujó a Loki para provocarlo, aunque al hacerlo rió como si tuviera algo de gracia.

.

Refunfuñó con el comentario burlón sobre las tareas y luego hizo lo que hacía cuando niño, se jaló una mejilla hacia abajo con el índice y sacó la lengua para el castaño.

—De nada insecto, cuando quieras. —regresó igual de bromista que el otro, esperando su... "Ataque". —Oh, vamos Peter. ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes? —lo retó con diversión, pero cuando el castaño se acercó de nuevo, Loki fue más rápido y esquivando por un costado le sujetó de un brazo, lo "volteó" en el aire y lo estampó de espaldas contra el suelo, inmovilizándolo con una rodilla en su pecho.

—Punto para Loki Odinson. —rió como niño y se incorporó tendiéndole una mano para ayudarlo a levantarse. —Es el calentamiento, lo mejor viene en un momento.

.

—¡Ok, preparat...! —contenía la risa, no podía creer lo que empezarían a hacer sin saber exactamente cómo iba a terminar, y sin verlo venir ya estaba volando para terminar en el suelo con la rodilla de Loki sobre él.

—Hey... Está bien, me confié... Solo un poco… —alzó los hombros y se puso de pie. —de nuevo se preparó tomando aquello un poco más serio y se fue contra Loki.

.

—¿Solo un poco? Yo diría totalmente. —lo "picó" un poco mirándolo con diversión. Iba a hacer otro movimiento, pero se le ocurrió cambiar de escenario, si iban a tener una pelea en serio no les bastaría la pequeña sala del departamento, así que abrió un portal.

—Será mejor tener un espacio más amplio, ven. —le hizo una seña de que lo siguiera y atravesó el portal. Lo que había del otro lado era la azotea del edificio.

Inmediatamente formó una barrera de seguridad con su magia, abarcando todo el perímetro y levantándola unos treinta metros. Además, la barrera los hacía invisibles, por aquello de los curiosos. También aseguró la puerta que conducía a los inquilinos a la azotea.

—Muy bien, ahora si podremos tener un reto en forma. —volvió a pararse frente a Peter, cerró sus puños a los costados y estos se iluminaron en magia verde. —¿Seguimos? —le miró con desafío.

.

—¡Hey! —ahora si le había molestado la interrupción. Gruñendo ligeramente fue siguiendo a su amigo a través del portal que los transportó al techo, un terreno "más conocido" para él, aunque le hubiera agradado más la sala pues las paredes y las esquinas en donde podría sujetarse estaban más cerca que los edificios que ahora les rodeaban.

—¡Seguimos! —ya era tiempo de ponerse serios, y fue a arremeter contra Loki a puño limpio.

.

—Vamos, no te quejes. Tenemos más espacio y puedes usar tu telaraña, estamos en igualdad de condiciones. —le aseguró y entonces vio a Peter ir por él.

Lo esperó, y cuando el castaño soltó los golpes, el hechicero los esquivaba y atajaba. Ambos daban cátedra de sus habilidades en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, ya que eran ligeros y se movían con agilidad y destreza.

—Nada mal... Creía que... Los años te habrían vuelto lento... —que ni habían pasado tantos, pero era parte de su divertida provocación.

.

Ahora que peleaba contra "el pequeño" podía notar las habilidades de lucha que habían ido mejorando con los años en él, pero no sería suficiente para derrotarlo.

—¡Nada de eso! Me hicieron más hábil... —sonrió confiado, era hora de pasar a lo que era su especialidad: Los aires.

En un nuevo ataque extendió el brazo derecho para lanzar su telaraña, comprobando que esta sí se sujetaba de la barrera mágica, y más confiado se balanceó un poco para tomar impulso y golpear a Loki con ambos pies.

.

Cuando miró a Peter probando su telaraña sabía que cambiaría de movimientos. Cruzó sus brazos sobre el pecho, a modo de protección, y tensó las piernas para recibir el golpe que lo deslizó varios metros.

—Eso noto… —sonreía con la misma confianza del castaño. —Mi turno... —ahora le lanzaba ataques con su magia, y como esperaba, Peter los esquivaba y no reparaba en que atrás de él estaba formándose una red mágica. El hechicero se detuvo, extendió una mano y luego la cerró, ejecutando así la "orden" para que la red atrapara al arácnido y lo estrellara contra el muro invisible.

—Te falta ser más observador. —le decía con una sonrisa ladina.

.

Ahora había sido Loki el que atacara tras bloquear su golpe. Era fácil de adivinar la dirección de aquellas ráfagas verdes que le lanzaba, pero no se dio cuenta de aquella red que lo atrapó.

—¿Una red, amigo?... ¿¡De verdad!? —apenas y podía hablar por la presión que hacía la red que lo había aprensando. Agradeció que aquella red fuera... Una red, con espacios que dejaban aquellos "hilos mágicos" que le permitieron liberar una mano y lanzarle un par de telarañas al hechicero. Aquella distracción le ayudaría a disminuir la fuerza de la trampa en la que estaba.

Al liberarse, buscó cualquier cosa y se la lanzó, e inmediatamente se lanzó él de nuevo con un ataque físico.

.

—¡Itzi bitzi ara...! ¡Woah! —esquivó la telaraña lanzada, cosa que le costó quitarle atención al arácnido, más cuando volvió su vista hacia él se encontró con un contenedor arrumbado que ahora salía volando en su dirección.

—Por las barbas de Odín... —inmediatamente extendió sus manos y con su magia creó una barrera que contuvo el golpe a medio metro del impacto, pero quien ahora venía sobre él era Peter. Afiló sus esmeraldas y manipulando su magia lanzó el contenedor que había quedado flotando, arrojándolo hacia el castaño.

.

Justo como él esperaba. Dando un salto esquivó el contenedor sobre el que dio un par, o incluso un solo paso, dándose más impulso para el golpe que en esta ocasión sí logró dar en el blanco.

—¿Qué pasó amiguito? ¿Haz olvidado que el de las redes aquí soy yo?

.

—Demonios... —fue lo único que alcanzó a decir antes de que los pies de Peter impactaran de lleno sobre su pecho, lanzándolo hasta el muro de energía que contuvo una larga caída hacia el asfalto. Quedó sentado contra la barda, respirando a bocanadas para recuperar el aire.

—Bueno... No puedes culparme... Todos los niños quieren ser Spiderman... —decía mirando con una sonrisa entre divertida y pretenciosa al castaño. —Basta de charla... —se puso de pie. —Ganaste este round… Pero el siguiente es mío.

Entonces sus manos se iluminaron en verde neón y el ambiente comenzó a cambiar volviéndolo poco más frío hasta que hizo escarcha. Sin moverse de su lugar manipuló el hielo con sus manos, lanzando proyectiles como estacas hacia el arácnido y alzando bloques de hielo, también ventiscas que iban tomando formas de mazo o manos queriendo atrapar a Peter.

.

—¡Oh, vaya! ¿Tan rápido llegó Navidad? Ni siquiera me dio tiempo de ir a comprarle un regalo a mi tía May. —decía con falso dolor e ironía al sentir el frío viento originado de los poderes de Loki.

—¡Libre soy! ¡Libre soy! ¡No lo puedo ocultar ya más! ¡Libre al fin, ya puedo vivir! ¡Libre soy! —comenzó a cantar mientras sentía cómo el aire a su alrededor se enfriada. Poco después siguieron los ataques.

—¡Aléjate de aquí Anna! ¡Tú no puedes estar a mi lado! —fingía la voz de la reina Elsa al esquivar los ataques, pero sentía que el frio se hacía más penetrante y el esquivar las ventiscas heladas no estaba resultando nada sencillo, hasta que por fin Loki parecía darle su golpe de gracia ganando ese round.

—Oye amigo... ¿Y si descansamos un momento? —decía tumbado en el suelo y agitado, lleno de sudor y con el leve presentimiento de que aquello podría terminar en una fea congestión.

.

Seguía con sus ataques sin dejar que Peter lo distrajera con su actuación. Fue justo después de un golpe con un mazo gigante de hielo que el castaño pidió una tregua, lo que le hizo sonreír victorioso.

—Mortales… Se cansan tan rápido. —bromeaba mientras el hielo se desvanecía y el muro invisible de energía también desaparecía.

Se acercó hasta el castaño mirándolo todo agitado, sudoroso y con el rostro rojo. No pudo evitar recorrerlo de pies a cabeza. Por un instante se perdió en sus labios entreabiertos que buscaban aire y el rubor de sus mejillas que se le antojó adorable. Terminó sentándose a un lado y luego se tendió en el suelo también, pasando sus brazos tras la nuca.

—Creo que podemos dejar esto como un empate por hoy, ¿qué dices? —miró al castaño esperando su respuesta.

.

—Empate... ¡De maravilla! —aún agitado se echó a reír, cubriendo sus ojos con un brazo al tiempo que Loki se tumbada a su lado.

—Tú te harás responsable si me enfermo. —fingió un poco de tos, pero lo cierto es que si le molestaba un poco la garganta. —Y... Para no verte después de un tiempo puedo confirmar, tristemente para mí, que has mejorado... Mucho. O yo me estoy oxidando.

.

Sonrió por la risa de Peter, estaba cansado, pero aun así alegre igual que él. —Claro, insecto. ¿Acaso me crees tan malvado como para dejarte fuera de combate? —hizo aparecer una tira de pastillas para la tos con sabor a miel y eucalipto y un jarabe, que era más una poción contra el resfriado, que le tendió al castaño.

Aquel comentario sobre su mejora en el campo de batalla le sacó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—¿En serio lo crees?... Bueno, he tenido mucho tiempo de práctica. Además, las misiones a las que madre me envía supongo que me han fortalecido. Aunque tú también has mejorado bastante… Claro que a tu edad ya comienza a notarse el paso del tiempo. —bromeó un poco, riendo con ligereza.

.

—Contigo nunca se sabe. —bromeó tomando las patillas y el jarabe. —Tal vez hasta me quieras dar solo azúcar. —no lo culparía realmente... Ese día no llevó el suéter que tía May le había advertido que llevara. Mirando con curiosidad las pastillas se echó una a la boca para ver si funcionaban. Y sí. Dejaba una agradable sensación.

—Oww... Parece que alguien se puso sentimental. —se incorporó un poco para mirar desde más arriba a su amigo y agitarle los cabellos. Le alegraba tanto verle sonreír tan abiertamente y sin ninguna malicia como el niño que era cuando le conoció.

—O tal vez sea eso... Lo mío es muy monótono si lo comparas con tus misiones. —no conocía cómo eran las misiones, pero imaginaba que debían ser bastante activas.

Al bajar de nueva cuenta para recostarse lo hizo sobre Loki. Tenía que evitar a toda costa el frio del suelo... No era por molestar. Claro que no.

.

—O tal vez sean dulces de sal y jarabe picante. —le sembró la duda con una mirada presuntuosa. —Es broma. No podría hacerte eso, estamos en tregua. —terminó por guiñarle un ojo y luego se dedicó a ver el cielo despejado, esperando que el castaño probara los remedios. Al parecer le servían, y ahora le revolvía el cabello como en antaño.

—¡Hey, espera! —se quejó, pero riendo y dejando que lo despeinara. —Sabes… La verdad, comparando tus actividades y las mías... Necesitas más emoción. Tal vez puedas ayudarme de vez en cuando, no sé, ¿qué dices? A madre no le importaría que tuviera un compañero. —lo miró con el "¡Di que sí, será divertido!" en sus esmeraldas, aunque luego parpadeó y se quedó un poco pasmado al tener a Peter recostado sobre su pecho.

No le molestaba, solo era una sensación extraña pero grata. Aunque no sabía dónde colocar sus manos, ¿sobre él? Eso parecería un abrazo algo "íntimo"... Un momento, de dónde le salían esos pensamientos. Mejor dejó sus brazos tras la nuca y siguió mirando el cielo.

.

—Chico olvidadizo, ya te había dicho que sí. —río de nuevo y extendió uno de sus brazos para picarle una mejilla. —El que se supone que está envejeciendo más soy yo... Jajajaja… —dejó en paz a Loki antes de que su irritación fuera mayor, provocando su propia ruina siendo transformado o transportado a algún sitio desconocido para él.

Prefirió ver el cielo que poco a poco se pintaba de colores naranjas, rojos y, poco a poco, de rosas y morados. La noche caía y el ruido del tránsito no cesaba.

—Oye, Loki... —se giró hacia el ojiverde. —Qué bonita vista tienes... —dijo refiriéndose al cielo. —Pero ya está siendo tiempo de pasar a retirarme.

.

¿En serio le había preguntado antes? Empezó a recordar y... Sí, lo hizo. ¿Cómo pudo olvidarlo?

—Ouh, jejeje... Sí, bueno… Punto para ti. —rió con nervio, más frunció los labios y entrecerró los ojos con ese dedo picando su mejilla. No le haría nada violento si seguía, pero alguna broma pesada tal vez.

El silencio se alargaba, mirando el cielo teñirse de aquellos colores presagiando el anochecer, así como Peter anunciaba su retirada.

—Hm, lo sé. Soy una oda a la perfección. —le regresó ligeramente altivo y luego suspiró asintiendo. —Bien, no debes preocupar a tía May. Nos veremos mañana en la escuela.

.

—Jajaja no hablaba de ti... Pero tómalo como quieras. —rió un poco mientras se ponía de pie y extendía una mano para ayudar a su amigo. —Levántate o te saldrán raíces... Aunque… —retiró su mano antes de que pudiera tomarla. —Creo que te verías mejor de arbusto. No te preocupes, yo vendría a regarte todos los días... A menos que seas un cactus, vendría cada semana. —volvió a tenderle la mano y de nueva cuenta la retiró casi de inmediato.

—¡Oh! Pero debo advertirte que soy malo con las plantas. Tía May ya se ha enojado conmigo por haber dejado morir un par de ellas... —fingió meditar un momento, algo vago, como cierto pez azul de la pantalla grande, hasta que dirigió su vista de nuevo a Loki.

—¡Oh! ¿Sigues ahí? —contuvo la risa, no creía que fuera a durar tanto tiempo ahí aplastado. —Cualquiera diría que no quieres que me vaya. Mañana nos veremos en clase.

.

—Insecto mata-ilusiones. —y con ello lo miró enfurruñado, como un niño al que no le cumplen su capricho. Ya con Peter ofreciéndole la mano, extendió la suya para tomarla, pero el castaño se la había quitado. Lo miró como diciendo "que gracioso" pero permaneció en su lugar.

—Sí sí, o tal vez sea un hermoso rosal esmeralda. —de nuevo iba a tomar la mano del otro y por segunda vez lo dejó tendido. Ahora si bufó y se le quedó viendo con la mirada pesada. —Si así vas a cuidar de mí… Gracias, pero mejor deja que me seque con dignidad. Y no sigo aquí abajo por gusto, tú me ofreciste ayuda, ahora cumple. —estiró la mano esperando que Peter la sostuviera. Entonces lo jaló y con ágil movimiento lo tendió en el piso de nuevo, acorralándolo al subírsele encima.

—A mí me suena más a que la araña no quiere irse. —le sonrió casi como un gato, si es que los gatos sonríen. —Te quedarás otro día, recuerda que si no llegas a casa tía May se preocupará, y aunque le llames ella no sabe con qué amigo estás, será lo mismo. Mañana iré a tu casa para hacer la tarea y así me conocerá. —y no estaba pidiendo permiso. Ahora se levantó y fue él quien le tendió la mano al castaño.

.

Genial. Eso se ganaba por andar de gracioso, estar de nuevo en el piso y con Loki sobre él. En cualquier otra circunstancia, o con cualquier otra persona, ya habría reaccionado un tanto agresivo, pero en esta ocasión no. ¿Y para qué mostrarse temeroso si eso subía el ego de su amigo?

—Claro, mañana en mi casa. Es justo. Así sabrás en dónde encontrarme si no ando por los edificios. —extendió la mano para tomar la de su amigo azabache, y para evitar que se repitiera la broma que él había hecho tiró un poco de telaraña.

—Lo siento... Jejeje ya sabes, para evitar accidentes... —sonrió apenado.

Una vez de pie fueron de regreso al departamento. Peter tomó sus cosas y poco antes de dirigirse a la puerta se volvió hacia Loki.

—¿Te gustaría cenar con nosotros? ¿Por qué hacer esperar a mi tía hasta mañana? —dijo sonriente. —Además, por lo que vi, no hay gran cosa en la cocina y es mejor comer en compañía.

.

—Qué poca fe me tienes. —le regresó con lo de la telaraña, pero no lo dijo con molestia. —Y más bien tendría el dato de tu casa para ir a molestarte de vez en cuando. Ya sabes, que no se pierda esa bonita tradición de trolearte. —sonreía de regreso al departamento, donde ya sentía el silencio y eso que Peter aún no se iba. Sin embargo, el castaño le había hecho aquella invitación.

—¿De verdad? —lo miró con entusiasmo y luego se rascó la nuca por la evidencia que había dejado al descubierto su falta de víveres. No había tenido tiempo de ir al supermercado por la despensa y Verity no se había apiadado de él.

—Sería un placer cenar con ustedes, dame un momento. —tomó sus cosas y las llevó a su habitación. Se lavó la cara, arregló su cabello, se miró de pies a cabeza dando por favorable su aspecto, y tomando una chaqueta salió a la sala para reunirse con el castaño.

—Listo, podemos irnos. —le sonrió afable, abriéndole la puerta para que Peter saliera primero.


	3. Chapter 2

**Unespected II**

—Muchas gracias, buen caballero. —respondió a la invitación de ir por delante, exagerando unos buenos modales de señorita, que siguió exagerando incluso después de que Loki cerrara su departamento. —tomó a su amigo del brazo y cubrió medio rostro con un panfleto doblado a modo de abanico.

—Se nota que el buen Loki quiere dejar una buena impresión. Solo espero que el viaje no provoque que pierda el interés. —dicha advertencia era en parte cierta.

Su casa quedaba del otro lado de la ciudad, y como ya era costumbre prefería regresar en transporte público que en "modo araña". Así evitaba cansancio y uno que otro problema. Si por él fuera pelearía toda la tarde, noche e incluso en la madrugada del día siguiente, pero anteriormente ya lo había probado y eso no daba buenos resultados, tanto para él como para la ciudad que apenas y se mantenía tranquila media hora.

—De acuerdo con el reporte del tránsito llegaremos más rápido si vamos por subterráneo. —señaló el castaño dejando en paz los juegos.

.

Miró divertido a su amigo con esa exageración de feminidad, más no le apartó, dejó que le tomara del brazo y así caminaron hasta el ascensor.

—Le aseguro que nada de eso sucederá, mi hermosa dama. —dijo en tono galante, aguantándose las ganas de echarse a reír, y saliendo ya del edificio asintió a la sugerencia de Peter.

—De acuerdo, el subterráneo entonces. Claro que un portal sería más rápido... —mencionó fingiendo estar distraído, pero viendo de reojo al castaño quien le miró con advertencia. —Solo era un decir, vamos a tu manera. —le dio un leve golpecillo en el brazo para luego guiarlo por los hombros dentro de la estación.

.

—A lo que entendí, te mandaron aquí para que aprendieras a vivir, y transportarse es una de las cosas que debes aprender. No puedes solo depender de la magia. —Peter le sermoneaba mientras se adentraban para pasar por los torniquetes y de ahí al andén.

Como siempre, se sentía algo tétrico el ambiente, pero ya era parte del metro de la ciudad. No tardó mucho en llegar el tren y subieron. Por fortuna no iba muy lleno y alcanzaron a tomar asiento.

.

Iba a objetar, pero se silenció al momento. Y es que, si bien, su madre lo había enviado para hacerse cargo de misiones, parte de vivir en Midgard era precisamente para eso, aprender a vivir entre los mortales y pasar como uno. Claro, cuando regresó de la muerte lo hizo siendo un niño estafador que vivía en las calles de Francia, pero desde que Thor lo encontró y llevó de vuelta a Asgard las cosas cambiaron un poco. Debía recordar lo que era estar entre los humanos para no olvidar la humildad.

—Tienes la boca llena de razón, seamos un par de neoyorquinos comunes. —aceptó de buen modo subiendo al tren.

Pronto dejaron de ver el pasillo del andén a través del cristal y ahora pasaban el túnel oscuro con luces que guiaban el camino. Loki miraba interesado a los lados, al frente, detrás, eran pocas personas las que estaban dentro. Un par de chicas tenían una charla relajada, un sujeto dormía, otro texteaba algo en su celular, y una mujer con su hijo de unos cinco años le limpiaba la nariz. Todo era muy normal.

De pronto se acordó de la noche de su "revelación". Thor lo había perseguido largas calles y en medio del tránsito. En ese entonces se hacía llamar Serrure, no tenía ni la más remota idea de por qué ese sujeto fortachón lo estaba siguiendo. Había entrado a la estación del subterráneo para perderlo, pero solo terminó acorralándose él solo, y fue ahí donde Thor le confió quien era. Pues resultó ser el mismo Loki, dios del engaño, que había muerto tras el Ragnarök, sacrificándose por Asgard y ahora renacido en el aspecto de un infante.

No tuvo una bienvenida muy calurosa entre los asgardianos, pero ya no era el mismo de antes, y mientras él lo supiera, y Thor y su madre, lo demás no importaba. Ni siquiera Odín.

—Había olvidado un poco ser parte de este mundo... —habló mirando un cartel en la pared de en frente, una exposición de arte o algo así. —A veces, cuando era niño, viajaba en el subterráneo con mis secuaces y nos escondíamos de los vigilantes para quedarnos a dormir adentro... Al principio daba miedo, pero después fue muy normal. —se le escapó una sonrisa melancólica.

.

Miraba sin mucha importancia a su alrededor, todo era muy normal, a excepción de Loki que miraba por las ventanas de manera un tanto emocionada. Podía recordarle incluso al pequeño que había conocido años antes, pero su rostro se ensombreció de un momento a otro.

Preocupado por lo que acababa de escuchar, echó un brazo alrededor los hombros de su amigo e hizo que recargara su cabeza contra la suya.

—Ya solo tendrás que viajar y dejarás atrás esos tiempos de esconderse... Perdona si removí algo que no debía al traerte por aquí. No me gusta verte melancólico y decaído.

Además de remover viejos recuerdos, seguramente también había removido viejos miedos que todo niño tiene en edades tempranas ante la oscuridad. Tenía que admitir, incluso, que a él le daba algo de pavor luchar allá abajo después de perseguir a alguna rata mutante, o algo por el estilo. Nunca sabría de donde atacaban si no fuera por su sentido arácnido.

.

Aquel gesto del castaño le dio paz, así que dejó recargar su cabeza contra la otra, suspirando quedo y negando despacio.

—No pasa nada, no es dolor lo que siento al recordar esos tiempos. Solo es un poco triste, pero no te preocupes… Yo sé que no estoy solo ahora. —giró la cabeza desde su misma posición para mirar al castaño con una sonrisa tranquila. Ahora tenía gente en quien confiar de verdad, amigos que estaban ahí, como él, Peter Parker.

.

—Bueno, entonces no me asustes de esa manera. —le reprochó al voltear y sonreír más tranquilo al igual que había hecho Loki. —habían quedado lo bastante cerca como para que cualquiera que los viera malinterpretara aquello. Pero y si... ¿QUÉ? De verdad estaba pensando en... No, seguramente era una... ¿Broma?

.

—Por la garrita que no volveré a asustarte... No al menos de esa forma. —bromeó un poco, antes de percatarse de lo cerca que estaban. Se sentía cómodo con Peter, tal vez fuera la confianza que le tenía, el ser amigos desde hace años, la sensación de protección que llegaba a invadirle, o todo en conjunto. Y ya que lo veía tan de cerca, no pudo evitar pensar que el tiempo sin verse lo había vuelto más lindo... ¿Atractivo?

—Tienes unos bonitos ojos avellana. —se le ocurrió decir e inmediatamente escuchó la risilla de esas dos chicas atrás. —Creo que viajamos con un par de fujoshis, y seguramente ya nos están viendo con ojos de corazón. —susurró al castaño con diversión.

.

—¿Un par de... Qué? —esa palabra le resultaba muy familiar. "Fujoshis", ¿a quién se la había escuchado antes?

Mientras pensaba un poco recordó ciertos "BOOMs" y "Chimichangas"... ¡CLARO! Cómo no lo pudo mantener escondido en su mente. Wade le había hablado un par de ocasiones sobre lo especial que sería para "las fujoshis" verlos tan cerca que...

—Pffft… —bufó a causa de escuchar las risitas y recordar a Pool, pero ahora que estaba con Loki de alguna manera no le molestaba tanto que los relacionaran.

—Pero no son nada comparados con tus esmeraldas que me tienen hechizado. —alcanzó a decir lo bastante alto para que lo escucharán aquel par de chicas atolondradas. Esperaba que Loki entendiera, que le siguiera el juego solo para molestar o complacer a aquel par que los observaba.

.

Iba a explicarse cuando Peter bufó, dándole a entender que sabía de la referencia, lo cual le complació y más aún por notar que le daba cuerda al asunto. Sonrió amplio, dando por bueno el juego y alentado por las risas de aquellas chicas.

—No digas esas cosas, harás que me sonroje. —delicados gritos contenidos se escucharon, ya podía imaginar a las chicas esas tomadas de las manos y mirándolos con emoción. —Aunque si debo decirlo, tus halagos hacen brincar de júbilo a mi corazón que solo late por ti. —con eso las mató, seguro que sí.

.

Con mucha discreción volteó a ver al par de chicas que estaban más que emocionadas y no podían ocultarlo. Le causó mucha gracia y algo de desconcierto, pues qué clase de persona está encantada con ver a un par de chicos, cuales quiera, y relacionarlos románticamente. Pero claro, para esas personas nunca es suficiente por lo que continuó su actuación.

—Entonces seguiré diciéndolas. Tu rostro sonrojado… —extendió su mano libre y acarició con delicadeza el rostro de su amigo. —Es la mejor imagen que podría tener al final del día... —al terminar de pronunciar sus últimas palabras fue cerrando los ojos y comenzó a acercarse lentamente, como si tuviera la intención de darle un beso en los labios... Las chicas soltaron un chillido de emoción y el metro frenaba llegando a la nueva estación.

—¡Oh! ¡Aquí bajamos! —en un rápido movimiento tomó la muñeca de Loki y lo arrastró hacia afuera, pues el sonido de advertencia que anunciaba el cierre de las puertas ya estaba sonando.

.

Oh vaya, esas pobres chicas iban a terminar con sangrado nasal. Esperó el siguiente movimiento de Peter, quien ahora le rosaba el rostro en una sutil caricia que para variar le erizó la piel. Cosa rara pero no le desagradaba, hasta sus mejillas adquirieron en serio un tenue rosa.

—Y para mí, la mejor sensación del mundo es sentirte. —le devolvió con suavidad, escuchando de fondo la emoción contenida de las chicas e imitando al castaño en ir cerrando los ojos... Hasta que la advertencia del metro terminó con el momento.

Se dio el tiempo de mirar a las chicas que se quejaban y exclamaban un "¡NO SE VAYAN!" bastante sonoro. El hechicero sonrió totalmente divertido, siendo llevado todavía de la muñeca por Peter.

—Esas fujoshis están loquitas, aunque... Yo podría considerarme un fudanshi, no sé, no me desagradan esas cosas. Se encuentra material interesante en Internet, sabes. —iba diciendo con gracia y por un momento sintió ganas de deslizar su mano para tomar la del castaño, pero al final no lo hizo. Eso habría sido demasiado desconcertante para ambos.

.

Las puertas del vagón se cerraron, y con ellas se cortaba la esperanza de las chicas por ver más del par de "tortolos enamorados". Peter se echó a reír abiertamente, caminando por el nuevo andén en el que se encontraban después de que el metro se hubo marchado, pero su risa fue cortada por la declaración del ojiverde.

—¿Un... Qué?... No gracias, no quiero investigar cosas peligrosas y terminar con traumas como el que generó "Blue Waffle". —se acomodó la mochila a la espalda y siguieron su camino.

"Soy un chico inocente en este mundo de pervertidos", se le vino a la mente haciéndose el mártir, pero como todo chico de su edad no se libraba de las ganas de ver "cosas para adultos".

.

—Oh, vamos Peter, no me digas que no te da curiosidad. O al menos si no la tenías ya la he sembrado en tu mente, y no podrás evitar googlear cuando regrese a mi departamento. —le miró con expresión sugerente, siguiendo el camino fuera del subterráneo por el que su amigo le llevaba.

Ciertamente, el hechicero ya no era tan "inocente". Además, para un chico de su edad, toparse cosas para adultos surfeando en la web era algo común... O al menos así lo veía él.

.

—¡Cállate! —puso la palma de su mano de lleno en la cara de Loki para empujarlo ligeramente. —Compórtate, falta menos para que lleguemos a mi casa, y mi tía May es muy recatada.

La verdad es que su tía comprendía a la perfección por las etapas que estaba pasando Peter. Un par de ocasiones incluso había intentado abordarlo con "la plática", y por pelos de rana calva el castaño se había escapado. Otro día, al llegar de la escuela, sobre su cama había un par de revistas "H" que esperaban por ser hojeadas. Por fortuna, su tía desistió un poco al ver su escaso interés... O al menos eso pensaba el arácnido.

.

—Phfmgh gphmf... —trataba de darse a entender entre miradas risueñas, pero la mano de Peter en su cara y cubriendo parte de su boca le impedía formular palabras. Era tan divertido ponerlo en aprietos como antes… Ah, como lo extrañaba, ahora se daba cuenta de lo mucho que le había hecho falta su amigo.

Luego de prometer a base de señas que no diría nada más, Peter le quitó la mano del rostro, pero aun sonreía con picardía.

—Tranquilo, no diré nada vergonzoso frente a tu tía. Jamás sabrá que estuviste a punto de besarme y me dijiste palabras dulces de amor. —corrió entre risas para no ser alcanzado por un coscorrón.

.

Con solo imaginar las posibilidades los colores se le subieron al rostro, y la vergüenza de aquel momento imaginario le hizo soltar un coscorrón, que para su mala suerte no dio en el blanco.

—¡Ni se te ocurra insinuarlo! —gruñó y luego lo alcanzó para seguir guiando el camino entre risas, bromas un poco pesadas y el constante recuerdo de lo que pudo pasar, pero no sucedió.

Recorrieron un par de calles y pronto se encontraron con una casita de apariencia tranquila, que bien podría salir en un calendario. Cruzaron el jardín y ya se encontraban en la entrada principal.

—¡Bienvenido a la casa Parker! —exclamó con entusiasmo al abrir la puerta e invitar a su amigo a entrar.

.

—Ya te dije que no diré nada, lo prometo. —alzó una mano mostrándole la palma a modo de juramento. Claro que no lo pondría en aprietos, una cosa era jugarse bromas y avergonzarse mutuamente, pero solo entre ellos, y otra muy distinta era la humillación frente a otros, eso Loki jamás lo haría. Tal vez el viejo sí, pero él no.

—Vaya, todo un típico hogar de serie de televisión. —comentó admirando la construcción que daba la sensación de paz en medio del bullicio neoyorquino. —Que amable, señor Parker. —agradeció con un breve asentimiento y entró, más no avanzó mucho para esperar a Peter.

Dentro se sentía la calidez y el cuidado de un lindo hogar, todo estaba acomodado perfectamente, incluso había algunas plantas por ahí que armonizaban con la casa.

.

Una vez dentro, cerró la puerta tras de sí. Caminó atravesando la sala en dirección a las escaleras para subir a la siguiente planta, hacia su cuarto, donde iría a dejar sus cosas de la escuela.

—¡Tía May, ya llegué! ¡Traje a un amigo a comer! —dijo alzando la voz para que su tía escuchara desde donde quiera que estuviera. —Y estos son mis maravillosos aposentos. —la recamara no tenía nada fuera de lo común... A simple vista. Una cama, el closet, un escritorio, un librero y la ventana.

.

Siguió al castaño a su habitación mientras esperaba escuchar o ver a la famosa tía May, pero tal vez estaba ocupada con algo.

—Uhm, se parecen a los míos. —decía pasando revista con la mirada. En Asgard era diferente, pero no era como si extrañara todo ese lujo ostentoso.

—Tienes bonita vista. —se había acercado a la ventana y luego se tiró en la cama pasando los brazos tras la nuca. —Es cómoda... Oye, ¿tía May no habrá salido? No respondió a tu aviso.

.

Mientras Loki se adentraba, él se había quedado recargado en el umbral de la puerta sin quitarle la vista a su amigo. No era que desconfiara por algo, no había motivos, pero había un "algo" que aún no se explicaba que le hacía actuar de esa manera.

—Es más que solo una vista, es una buena entrada y salida... Y, cierto. Se me hace raro que no haya respondido. No rompas nada. —le advirtió en una mezcla de juego y orden en lo que buscaba a su tía. Fue a todos los lugares habidos en la casa, pero no había señales de la dichosa tía May.

—Lo siento Loki, tendrás que conformarte solo con mi presencia. Tía May salió y regresará entrada la noche... Al menos eso dice la nota.

En el refrigerador había dejado una nota indicándole cómo calentar la comida que había dejado en el refrigerador, y que estaría fuera por su cita con el dentista. Aunque Peter sabía que realmente salía con su grupo de amigas que no rebasaban el número tres.

.

—Es cierto, tienes un buen punto estratégico por ahí. —añadió y luego puso cara de inocente con la semi orden del castaño. —Descuida, si lo rompo lo pago. —se rió por lo bajo y esperó paciente el regreso de Peter. Y mientras eso ocurría se quedó pensando en lo del subterráneo. La forma en que esa caricia en su rostro le hizo sentir, algo había hecho "clic" en su interior, pero no estaba seguro de qué. Y luego, cuando estuvieron a punto de besarse solo para darle cuerda a esas chicas y su locura…

¿Qué tal si hubiera faltado para llegar a la estación? ¿Peter lo habría besado o se hubiera apartado con alguna excusa?

El hechicero dejó escapar un largo y cansino suspiro. Habría sido interesante que terminara por ocurrir... ¿Interesante? Rodó los ojos y sonrió para sí con burla, ¿qué demonios estaba pensando? En eso llegó el castaño avisando de la ausencia de su tía.

—Que mal, quería conocerla. —frunció los labios ante el desencanto. Era verdad, tenía curiosidad por saber quién era la famosa tía May, y a su vez ella lo conociera y supiera que era amigo de su sobrino. —Bueno, será la próxima vez entonces. —le dijo sin problema, incorporándose y quedando sentado en flor de loto sobre la cama.

—Y, ¿qué hacemos? Terminamos la tarea, ya hicimos nuestro entrenamiento de apuesta…

.

Peter se adentró en la habitación para irse a tumbar en la cama al lado del ojiverde. —Uhm... La tarea que era para mañana ya quedó lista… —empezó a enumerar las cosas, alzando una mano y extendiendo los dedos para que Loki pudiera ver y hacer memoria con él por si algo se le escapaba. —Así que tenemos tiempo para hacer las demás otro día. También hicimos la apuesta... Mañana es viernes y tengo que... ¡LAS FOTOS!

Peter se levantó casi de un salto para ir a su escritorio, prender la laptop e ir sacándoles la memoria a dos cámaras que tenía cerca.

—Mañana tengo que entregar unas fotos de Spiderman al Clarín. Sé que no harán el mejor uso, pero me sirve como una entrada de dinero. Ayúdame a seleccionar algunas.

.

Hacía memoria junto con Peter, pero no encontraba algún faltante, aunque miró extrañado al castaño con aquel sobresalto.

—Spiderman fotografiando a Spiderman, que curioso. —bromeaba entre que se levantaba de la cama, yendo a pararse detrás de la silla donde Peter estaba sentado. La laptop se encendió, una carpeta fue abierta desde la memoria y con ojo crítico el hechicero las analizó una a una.

—Hm, ese Jameson es un tarado. Tus fotografías son las mejores que tendrá en sus manos. —mencionó por lo bajo cruzado de brazos. Sabía desde que conoció a Peter que ese hombre demeritaba el trabajo de su amigo, tanto el "normal" como su labor de héroe.

—Veamos... —empezó a señalar las imágenes en la pantalla. —Esta... Esta otra... Esa también... Uhm, y las dos del final.

.

—Lo sé, pero es el único director de periódico que busca imágenes de Spiderman para sus notas. —alzó los hombros despreocupado. Se podría decir que ya conocía a aquel hombre a la perfección.

—Oye, que buen ojo tienes. Por lo que me pagarán por ellas sería como regalarlas. —rió Peter y las seleccionó para mandarlas imprimir.

Con el tiempo, ahorros y trabajos extra había podido comprar una buena impresora, pues eso de andar dando vueltas en las mañanas para imprimirlas era todo un caos. Además, era un tanto receloso con esas fotografías, pues las preguntas por saber cómo las conseguía surgían desde el momento en que las otras personas abrían el archivo.

—Por ayudarme a seleccionar las fotos, y hacer de este plan algo bastante simple y corto en tiempo... Lo arruinaste, gracias. —murmuró aquel reproche con sarcasmo e hizo una pausa como para darle suspenso. —Te daré de cenar... Después de todo a eso viniste. —sonrió con inocencia y contuvo una carcajada pues en el rostro de Loki se veía que esperaba alguna otra cosa.

.

Arrugó el ceño haciendo un puchero. Si por él fuera le daría una lección a ese tonto amargado, pero sabía que Peter se enfadaría si lo hacía.

—Sí, eso pensé. —suspiró pues el castaño merecía más reconocimiento, era injusto que menospreciaran su talento.

Por un momento al hechicero se le ocurrió aumentarle unos cuantos ceros al cheque que le darían a su amigo, pero Peter no era ningún tonto, se daría cuenta de inmediato. En verdad quisiera hacer más por él, era difícil estarse quieto ante tal atropello. Sin embargo, pronto salió de sus pensamientos con las palabras del castaño que lo hicieron mirarlo extrañado.

—No hay de que, para eso estoy. —le contestó con ironía y luego su expresión se tornó insatisfecha. —Oye, tú me invitaste. Por lo tanto, este pago por ayudarte con las fotografías no cuenta. Sigues en deuda conmigo y más vale que me pagues antes de irme. —asintió con seriedad, aun cruzado de brazos. —Así que piense, señor Parker. —abrió un ojo para mirarlo junto con una sonrisa de medio lado, antes de darse vuelta para bajar a la cocina como si fuera su casa por la que deambulaba.

.

—¿Alguna vez escuchaste la frase "no tengo dinero, ni nada que dar"? —fue tras de él, bajando las escaleras con paso rápido. —Pues podría conseguir que Spiderman te autografíe una fotografía si quieres... —comentó como si hablara con algún niño pequeño al que podría engañar. Llegando a la cocina abrió el refrigerador y sacó el refractario con la comida y una jarra de limonada.

.

—Qué falta de imaginación la tuya. —sonreía con ligereza entrando a la cocina y sentándose en una silla frente a la mesa, esperando que el castaño "cocinara", o más bien recalentara la comida.

—Espero no tengamos un incendio o algo así. Ya has usado el horno de microondas antes, ¿verdad? Digo, para empezar a llamar a los bomberos. —bromeaba mientras aparecía un par de vasos de cristal sobre la mesa y los llenaba de limonada, para luego darle un sorbo a su vaso. Estaba fresca y deliciosa.

.

—Ja ja ja... Qué gracioso. Pues sí lo he usado, y lo usaré ahora mismo. Mejor ve preparando tus papilas porque esta será una de las mejores comidas que probarás. —metió el refractario al horno y lo activó. Luego tomó un par de platos y los colocó, uno frente a Loki y el otro en el lugar que tomaría.

—¿O prefieres el "lo único que tengo es amor para dar"? —enarcó una ceja. Solo bromeaba, pero no podía imaginar lo que Loki pudiera querer.

.

—Uhm, de acuerdo. Pero si no me gusta sufrirás mi ira. —fastidió un poco más, y luego lo miró de modo juguetón. —Peter Parker, ¿me estás haciendo una propuesta indecorosa? ¿Qué va a pensar tía May? —fingió susto, pero terminó riendo. —Solo bromeo, ya sabes que me gusta molestarte. Aunque... —recargó los antebrazos en la mesa y se inclinó hasta posar su barbilla sobre estos, mirándolo desde esa posición.

—No, nada. —y se puso a jugar con su vaso de limonada haciéndolo burbujear.

.

—... —se quedó en silencio. ¿De verdad Loki lo había considerado?... No podía negar que en el metro habría terminado de acortar la distancia y juntar sus labios, pero ahora la vergüenza de seguro le dominaría.

—Mejor come... —el microondas ya estaba anunciando que el tiempo de calentamiento había terminado, y Peter acercó la comida y los cubiertos. —Come cuanto gustes. A mi tía le molesta ver que he dejado comida, aunque a veces es suficiente para dos o tres personas.

.

—Lo haría si tuviera algo en mi plato. —fingió demencia escuchando un bufido por parte del castaño. Se enderezó cuando Peter se acercaba con el refractario humeante, aquella lasaña olía bastante bien.

—En ese caso repetiré plato. —dijo aun sin probar, pero estaba seguro que sabía delicioso, y lo confirmó con el primer bocado. —Mmm… Tía May tendrá que darme la receta… Es la mejor lasaña que he probado.

.

—La receta es lo de menos, la preparación es la importante. —le alegró ver la satisfacción de su amigo al probar la comida, que en repetidas ocasiones había visto la preparación de dicho platillo y en otras intentó ayudar, pero no resultó bien. Todo aquello parecía más un ritual que simple cocina.

El resto de la cena se desarrolló de manera muy tranquila. La lasaña desapareció en cuestión de minutos, al igual que la limonada.

—Uff... Estoy llenó y eso que no me lo comí todo yo solo... —sobaba su "barriga". —¿Quieres postre? Hay un helado en el congelador que ni mi tía ni yo hemos querido tocar, pero... Hay invitados y no debo ser grosero.

.

—Eso es cierto, si la preparación no es la ideal todo sale mal. —verso sin esfuerzo.

Y como había dicho repitió plato, hasta se sirvió un poquito más. Podría pasarse sin problema comiendo lasaña toda la semana.

—¿Pero qué pasa con ustedes? ¿Dejar olvidado un helado, así como así? —puso cara de indignación marca diva. —Hoy le haremos justicia, esto no puede quedarse así. —se levantó de su lugar para ir por el helado que puso en la mesa y luego buscó un par de platos para servirlo. Había visto de dónde sacó los otros el castaño, así que no le fue problema encontrarlos. Le sirvió a Peter y luego fue a sentarse para comer el suyo.

—Esto es vida… —aun parecía ser un niño de trece años disfrutando un helado súper especial de aquella lejana nevería.

.

—Eh... No es que esté olvidado jejeje...

De hecho, el problema era que tanto tía como sobrino se peleaban por comer del helado, pero al querer hacerlo rendir también esperaban a que el otro se lo terminara para que comprara el siguiente bote. Ni modo, lo compraría la próxima ocasión. No le dolía pues había estado llevándose los últimos días de a cucharada cada que se le antojaba y resultaba ser una tortura para el paladar. Ahora podía comer a sus anchas.

—Ahora que lo pienso... Creo que teníamos... —se puso de pie, recogió los platos de la lasaña y los llevó al fregadero mientras hacía memoria. —Crema batida en... —de nueva cuenta se asomó dentro del refrigerador y ¡voilà! —Esto le hará más justicia. —agitó la lata y presionó la boquilla para hacer una larga punta, primero sobre el plato de Loki y luego en el suyo. Después de probar la primera cucharada del dulce manjar soltó un largo suspiro.

—Loki… —lo llamó con seriedad y la boca llena. —Hiciste de éste día... El mejor que he tenido en años.

.

Degustaba sin prisa el helado, lamiendo casi parsimonioso la cuchara que tenía en la boca como niño pequeño que mete la lengua en la curvatura, mirando al castaño ir al refrigerador… Oh, por las nornas, ¡crema batida! Casi le brotaron estrellitas en los ojos y alrededor de la cabeza.

—Te doy toda la razón mi amigo. —se llevó a la boca una cucharada sabiéndole al Valhalla. Pero ahora, el llamado serio del castaño le hizo mirarle curioso, más terminó sonriendo con sus esmeraldas.

—Bueno, que esperabas… Me extrañabas, admítelo. —lo miró fijo y algo bromista, pero lo siguiente fue sincero. —Al menos yo si lo hice. —hubo un momento de silencio y entonces se aventuró a preguntar.

—Peter... En el subterráneo, tu... ¿Ibas a hacerlo si no hubiéramos llegado a la estación? —quería despejar esa curiosidad.

.

—Ok, lo admito. Te extrañé más que a Thor... —la verdad era que casi nunca cruzaba palabra con el dios del trueno, pero era la única referencia que se le vino en mente.

Continúo comiendo por un rato en silencio, disfrutando de la delicia que era el helado, pero la pregunta de Loki le provocó una tos que casi ahoga al castaño.

—¡Ay! —continuó tosiendo. —No me agarres desprevenido... —respiró profundo en lo que se recuperaba. —¿Hacer qué? —fingió demencia pues creía saber a lo que se refería. Solo no quería meter la pata al decir alguna cosa fuera de lugar.

.

—Bueno, supongo que debo creerte. —mencionó ufano y satisfecho con la respuesta del otro. Claro, Peter no tenía una amistad tan estrecha con Thor, pero Loki sabía que su amigo era sincero. Aunque la forma tan graciosa en que el castaño casi "muere asfixiado" por su pregunta le hizo reír de modo sutil.

—Tú sabes qué... —movía despacio la cuchara dentro del helado mezclándolo con la crema batida, alzando luego la mirada un tanto picaresca.

.

Su mirada tan fija y brillante como la de un gato ante su presa le hizo titubear y desviar la mirada. —¡Ah, eso! Pues, supongo que sí... —nervioso movía los ojos de un lado a otro, luego a Loki y después hacia cualquier otro lugar.

.

Una media sonrisa curvó sus labios con aquella respuesta. Bajó la mirada y se llevó una cucharada de helado a la boca. —¿Por qué? —preguntó de nuevo, volviendo a mirarlo con la cuchara en la boca.

.

—Pues... Porque... Bueno, estoy seguro que tú también lo hubieras hecho. —seguía evadiendo a medias el asunto.

.

Aquello estaba siendo divertido, así que no se detuvo. —Uhm, ya veo... —se le quedó viendo unos instantes, sacó la cuchara de su boca y la metió en el tazón para apoyar los codos en la mesa y entrelazar sus manos bajo la barbilla. —Podrías pagar lo de las fotos con eso si quieres.

.

Ahora era Peter el que tenía la cuchara en la boca, como limpiándola de todo resto de helado o crema que pudiera tener.

—Especifica con puntos y comas... Puede que sea como el genio de la lámpara y cumpla tu deseo de manera muy ambigua... Porque si sigues hablándome así, no sabré qué es a lo que te refieres... —dijo muy inocente el castaño.

.

—Dudas demasiado sobre un casto e inocente beso. —se la dejó caer sin más, sonriendo al notar que Peter se pasaba la cucharada de helado por nervio. —¿Le temes tanto a que sea repulsivo? —"O a que te guste", eso lo dijo con su mirada juguetona.

.

Tragó en seco la cucharada de helado que parecía no querer derretirse tras su paso por la garganta y de nuevo se le atoraba.

—Solo quería asegurarme de no quedar como un pervertido, o algo por el estilo, al pensar en el beso. Qué tal si tu hablabas de otro paseo por el metro... No sé, no sé, nunca se sabe... —le hubiera gustado tanto haber perfeccionado su arte para mentir y el control sobre sus nervios, pero no era así.

—Le temo a... ¡Nada! —se dio valor para completar su oración. Además, algo muy en lo profundo, de verdad quería hacerlo sin saber la razón exacta. El reencuentro, la nueva y bastante atractiva apariencia o la personalidad que se cargaba el ojiverde... No lo sabía y tampoco quería admitirlo del todo.

—Pero... ¿No quieres terminar tu helado y luego te doy el beso? ¿O tú temes a que te guste el sabor de mis labios y querrás borrarlo con el helado? —respondió de la misma manera en cómo le había "retado" Loki.

.

—Claro, claro Parker, nunca se sabe. —fingió seriedad, pero pronto estaba sonriendo de nuevo. —Además, para ser un "pervertido" te avergüenzas muy rápido. —evidenció con ligera sorna que se acentuó con esa segura afirmación.

—Uhm, no me convences. —siguió retándolo con esa mirada esmeralda sin querer dar marcha atrás a ese juego o lo que fuera.

Loki estaba de cierto modo fascinado con haberse reencontrado con el arácnido, siempre le tuvo un aprecio notable pues él estuvo cerca en las buenas y las malas, le confiaría su vida sin más. Y ver ahora los cambios que el tiempo había hecho en el castaño, vaya que le resultaba grato.

—Excusas insecto, excusas. —sonreía recargándose en la silla y tomando el tazón para terminar su helado. —Y si le temiera a algo, eso sería a la ira de Verity. Tus labios parecen inofensivos. —degustó su helado fingiendo altivez.

.

No podía competir con la altivez, la seguridad y la calma con la que el ojiverde actuaba. No le quedaba de otra más que dejarse llevar por donde el destino y Loki lo estaban llevando. Por algo suceden las cosas... ¿O no?

—Me alegra saber que le temes a algo, y en especial a alguien... Podré irte a acusar para que te den un buen jalón de orejas. —imitó a Loki, terminando el helado con mayor rapidez. Al mal paso darle prisa, así solía escuchar decir.

—¿Preparado?

.

Sonrió entre pensamientos, pues más que regaño, Verity seguramente querría saber los detalles. —Hmhm, seguro que sí, cuenta con ello. —si eso le daba seguridad...

A diferencia del castaño, Loki terminó con calma su helado, tal vez fuera que se sentía seguro con el arácnido o que en el fondo de verdad quisiera ese beso y no solo fuera por retarlo.

—Siempre estoy preparado. —respondió dejando el tazón limpio de helado sobre la mesa, mirando a Peter con seguridad y expectativa, aunque por dentro le nacía un poco de ansia.

.

—De acuerdo... —movió su silla a un lado de su amigo y palmeó sus piernas con rapidez para bajarse el nervio. Respiró profundo y alzó la vista a los ojos verde esmeralda que tenía en frente y le miraban.

—Aun no hago nada y parece que ya lo estás disfrutando. —le reprochó entrecerrando los ojos. —Vamos a recordar cómo iba la cosa... —murmuraba para sí mismo mientras se acomodaba en el borde de la silla para acortar la distancia entre ambos. No era igual que en el metro, pero serviría.

Con su mano derecha acarició de nuevo aquella mejilla nívea, esperando que volviera a tomar el suave color rosado, pero parecía que se lo estaba haciendo a sí mismo pues sentía cómo el color le subía por el rostro.

.

—Que puedo decir, pareciera que vas a aplicar una prueba con los Vengadores. —le regresó bromista, esperando paciente el actuar del castaño.

Le daba ternura ver lo nervioso que estaba a comparación del subterráneo, pero se dio valor para rozarle la mejilla como antes. De nuevo sintió una corriente eléctrica corriendo por su piel, estaba un poco lejos del sonrojo, pero Peter vaya que tenía un tenue rosa pintando sus mejillas y eso le complació.

—Y entonces… —"¿Lo harás o no?" —Peter parecía congelado, así que Loki se inclinó un poco quedando más cerca.

.

—¡No me presiones! ¿Quieres que sea como el del metro o no? —por mucho que le diera vueltas al asunto, y creyera negarse, de verdad quería darle aquel beso. Pero él no era de los que hacían las cosas rápido, se tomaba su tiempo hasta creer que era el momento adecuado.

Loki se inclinó hacia él acortando la distancia. Y si lo quería hacer rápido, pues rápido le daría el beso.

Cerró sus ojos como en el metro, y sin pensarlo más terminó juntando sus labios contra los del azabache. Sintió una sensación extraña correr por todo su cuerpo, algo muy similar a lo que sentía con Gwen.

.

Loki se limitó a medio sonreír por la queja del arácnido, si decía otra cosa podría desesperarlo y adiós beso.

Fue entonces que sucedió, Peter dejó de pensárselo tanto y ahora tenía sus labios contra los suyos. La sensación era muy grata para el hechicero y eso que solo era un contacto "superficial" de labios presionados.

Se aventuró a mover sus labios muy despacio para no asustarlo y así marcar un poco el contacto. Solo había besado a dos personas en su vida. La primera fue su amiga de la infancia, Leah. Claro que ese había sido un momento muy inocente, lindo pero ingenuo. La segunda persona fue Thor, y con su hermano las cosas fueron más allá de la inocencia conforme pasaba el tiempo. Pero ahora, este beso con Peter parecía tener algo más y eso le gustaba.

.

Por un momento Peter creyó que sería algo más forzado, pero era todo lo contrario. El roce que era el beso fue animado por el suave movimiento que sintió de los labios contrarios. Eso relajó un poco al castaño.

Sintiéndose más libre terminó ese beso, pero no acabó ahí. Continuó dándole más besos, breves, pero poco a poco más intensos.

.

Cuando sintió la correspondencia del castaño, el hechicero se sintió más confiado, así que siguió el movimiento pausado, pero con soltura, saboreando tanto el momento como el sabor dulce que podía percibir por el helado que habían comido.

Creyó que pronto Peter se apartaría pues ya había "cumplido" el reto, pero no fue así, pudo notar que subía de intensidad el contacto volviéndolo más fuerte y acoplándose mejor a sus labios. Por su parte, Loki ladeó el rostro y subió sus manos para tomar el otro y acercarse más, si era posible.

.

Su corazón se iba acelerando, así como sus continuos besos. ¿Estaba bien lo que hacían? —Loki... ¿Está bien que...? —le dio otro beso, por si le respondía que no, aunque sus manos sobre él decían lo contrario. —¿Continuo? —cambió la pregunta poco después, se le nublaba su recatada moral.

.

Hacía tanto que no se sentía tan compenetrado con alguien, tanto tiempo sin sentirse necesitado como esos besos le hacían notar, solo quería dejarse llevar y sentir, desear que aquel contacto no terminara jamás. Pero el castaño se separó un poco para preguntarle aquello.

El hechicero respiraba entrecortado, percibiendo el aliento cálido como el suyo emanando de la boca ajena. Sus esmeraldas cristalinas tenían puesta su atención en los labios del arácnido, y con una sonrisa le respondió.

—¿Qué ibas a decir primero? —se dio cuenta del cambio de contexto. —¿Que si estaba bien que nos besáramos?... No veo porque no lo estaría... Ambos lo queríamos, ¿no es así? —le miró de modo cómplice, acariciándole las mejillas con sus pulgares. —Pero sí, puedes continuar…

.

—Eres un tonto... —dijo entre risas antes de comerle los labios nuevamente. ¿Era tan obvio que lo deseaba o su amigo había adquirido nuevos poderes para leer la mente?

Su pequeña aventura le estaba haciendo sentir todo aquello que creía perdido. De verdad que era mágico aquel azabache que pronto estuvo entre sus brazos.

De entre sus labios su lengua se animaba a salir para saborear con mayor intensidad los labios de Loki, que aunque tuvieran el sabor a helado, el sabor propio de estos se le hizo mejor.

.

—Pero así te gusto... —añadió divertido, poco antes de que sus labios fueran sellados otra vez.

¿Qué era todo aquello? ¿Un juego momentáneo, aventura, algo más? Solo las nornas lo sabrían, y por lo que respectaba a Loki, él no quería ponerse a pensar en ello. Al menos no en ese instante. Prefirió olvidarse del mundo y el universo, de Asgard, de todo, pues estando con Peter la realidad parecía disolverse a su alrededor dejándolos a ellos dos en mitad de la nada.

Las cosas poco a poco adquirían un matiz más intenso entre la humedad del beso y una lengua hábil saboreando los labios del hechicero, algo que le hizo sonreír presuntuosamente. Viendo cómo estaba el asunto decidió seguirle el paso mordiendo suavemente el labio inferior del castaño, soltándolo despacio y pasando la punta de su lengua con sutileza por encima de aquella carnosidad.

.

—¿Habías besado a alguien anteriormente? —preguntó curioso porque no lo hacía nada mal. De hecho, por él y sus provocaciones era que subía de tono.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba sin sentir esa clase de calidez en sus labios, y sobre todo en su cuerpo? Su "abstinencia" que había sido cortada sin decir "¡Agua va!" ahora se transformaba en un impulso... Un deseo, un extraño deseo carnal con el cual tenía un pequeño problema, y no sabía cómo lidiar con él.

.

El jugueteo de Loki se vio ligeramente truncado con aquella pregunta del castaño. ¿Por qué tenía que preguntar y justo en ese momento? Sonrió ladino, encubriendo su descoloque momentáneo.

—¿Tu qué crees? —lo dejó a la imaginación. —vaya que había y le habían besado antes, pero aquel que le enseñó y con quien compartía esos momentos llevaba ausente mucho tiempo. Ni siquiera sabía si volvería o si seguía significando lo mismo para él que cuando se fue.

.

No se había separado mucho del azabache y estaba rozando su nívea piel con la punta de su nariz, parando de golpe y gruñendo ligeramente cuando escuchó su respuesta. No le gustaba.

—Yo quería que saliera de tus propios labios... —besó la comisura de estos. —¿Tendré que sacarlo por mi cuenta?

.

El gruñido inconforme de Peter le erizó la piel. Sí que el tiempo había pasado, aun recordaba cómo solían peleabar, y ahora estaban besándose en la cocina de la casa del castaño. Peter le gustaba, y mucho, a decir verdad.

—Cambio aceptado… —devolvió con diversión. —Aunque... No te veo cara de verdugo torturador, sabes.

.

El "pequeño" Loki y sus jugarretas... No había cambiado mucho. De hecho, su físico era lo único que ahora era diferente. ¿Cómo podría enfadarse con él?

—¿Lo ves como una tortura? Qué lástima... —fingió un tono dolido. —¿Será acaso porque esos no son mis métodos? —al formular la última pregunta se fue poniendo de pie poco a poco, tomando la mano de Loki y dejando en su dorso un par de besos para que lo siguiera. Estando los ánimos tan subidos de tono podría pasar cualquier cosa, pero no sería agradable que pasara en la cocina y que de un momento a otro llegara su tía.

.

Por un instante creyó que Peter se había enfadado en serio al verlo ponerse de pie, pero solo era para guiarlo de vuelta a su habitación. Esos besos en el dorso de su mano le recordaron algo, pero rápidamente lo echó al olvido prefiriendo seguir al castaño.

—Yo no he dicho que sea una tortura… Solo dije que si querías averiguarlo no sé cómo es que planeas hacerme hablar. —ahora él fingió demencia, ya iban subiendo las escaleras. —Los métodos son irrelevantes, lo que cuenta es la forma en que los lleves a cabo… —se acercó a susurrarle eso al oído.

.

El susurro en su oído le estremeció completamente a pocos pasos de su recamara. —¡Vamos! ¡No juegues conmigo! —para cuando se dio cuenta tenía acorralado a Loki contra la pared. La parte de su conciencia que le decía que el chico frente a él era "solo un niño" fue la que había hablado con un verdadero tono que le imploraba algo de tregua, mientras que el resto de su conciencia, y su propio cuerpo que sí quería que se aventurase con Loki, fue el que lo había arrinconado.

—La forma cuenta, pero no si decidiera no llevarlos a cabo... —¿No hacerlo? ¡¿Pero qué clase de cosas estaba diciendo?!

De nuevo se acercó al ojiverde para besarlo con pasión, suavizó el agarre que había tenido hasta ahora desde que lo había acorralado, para ir deslizando sus manos a través de los delgados brazos contrarios, llegar al torso y... ¿Por qué no? Desabotonar de a poco la camisa del hechicero.

.

No pudo evitar reír ante la demanda del castaño, quien ya lo tenía contra la pared dentro de su habitación. La risa se le fue desvaneciendo para volver a su sentido presuntuoso teniendo tan cerca a Peter, podía percibir sin problema el calor de su cuerpo coaccionando con el suyo.

—No estoy jugando... A menos que seas tú el que quiera iniciar un juego... —le miró los labios y luego alzó de nuevo sus esmeraldas a las avellanas, aunque notó cierta duda en la mirada del otro que lo hizo confundirse brevemente. ¿Acaso estaría arrepintiéndose? ¿Seguiría viéndolo como un niño, igual que lo hacía "él"?

"... Pero no si decidiera no llevarlos a cabo…", aquello bien pudo darle la respuesta afirmativa al hechicero. Sin embargo, pronto sus labios fueron sellados por los ajenos sacándolo de su error.

Siguió el beso apasionado con deseo, atrayendo más el rostro de Peter y abriendo sus labios permitiendo que hubiera delicados roces entre sus lenguas. Su corazón volvía a acelerarse, y no era la única reacción física en el cuerpo de Loki. Además, cómo mantenerse "frío" si el castaño ya le estaba abriendo la camisa con dedos hábiles.

—Parece que decidiste hacer lo contrario... —le susurró en un instante, volviendo a juntar sus labios, en tanto sus manos le acariciaban la nuca y por entre el cabello.

.

Todo su cuerpo reaccionó ante las caricias de Loki, erizándose completamente y sintiendo que una nueva oleada de calor le inundaba y se apoderaba completamente de él. Mordió ligeramente la lengua del azabache en uno de los roces, la quería un poco más.

Sus manos, mientras tanto, lograban desabotonar y tirar de la camisa que tenía frente a él y que le impedía un tacto directo con aquella tibia piel. Se deslizaban poco a poco, explorando el nuevo terreno que se extendía frente a él, pues en otros tiempos habría un par de "montañas" y ahora era un terreno llano con dos pequeños montículos que tampoco quedaron libres al tacto del castaño.

.

Sonrió entre el beso con aquella suave mordida en su lengua, aunque al poco un quedo suspiro se perdió entre ambas bocas cuando finalmente las manos de Peter se posaran sobre su piel. Aquellas caricias tenían un toque cuidadoso queriendo experimentar, por lo que el hechicero dedujo que el arácnido no había tocado jamás a otro chico. Eso le hizo sentirse especial por ser el primero con quien se atrevía a descubrir nuevos terrenos.

En cuanto él... Bueno, para Loki no era nueva esa clase de situación. La única persona con quien había compartido intimidad había sido Thor, y por "intimidad" debía entenderse que siempre era a medias, nunca habían pasado de los besos y caricias encendidas, y no tanto por el ojiverde sino por la eterna indecisión del mayor. Apenas sus cuerpos comenzaban a buscarse, el rubio se detenía y salía huyendo, ¿y cuál era su argumento?: "No quiero lastimarte, hace algunos años seguías siendo mi pequeño hermano y ahora..." ¿Ahora?

La última vez que se vieron acabaron discutiendo, como siempre que las cosas subían de tono y no había nada al final. Loki le reprochó hasta el cansancio que ya no era un niño y que si no lo tomaba en serio como lo que supuestamente era, además de su hermano, entonces no tenían por qué continuar. Obviamente el rubio se fue echando rayos y truenos, literal, y no había vuelto. Desde entonces Loki se hizo a la idea de que no seguirían con esa relación clandestina.

Pasó semanas dolido, pero poco a poco se estaba acostumbrando a su ausencia. Ahora solo quería estar con Peter y sentirlo cerca, tocarlo como él lo hacía.

—Veamos que hay debajo de esto... —susurró contra sus labios en una breve pausa, bajando sus manos para ir sacándole la camiseta. Se mordió el labio inferior al verle la piel y percibir el calor de su cuerpo, comenzando a palpar despacio los pectorales y el abdomen.

—Nada mal... Si te ejercitas... —le bromeó buscando sus labios al poco.

.

—Solo un poco de piel pálida... —respondió en medio de una sonrisa con tintes de timidez pese a la situación en la que se encontraban. —¿Te gusta? —seguía risueño. —el ver la expresión de Loki y cómo este se mordía el labio fue ciertamente como un halago para él. Entrecerró sus ojos y volvió a juntar sus labios con los del ojiverde brevemente.

—A ti te faltaría un poco, pero así ya eres bastante atractivo... —mientras hablaba rozaba la mejilla de Loki con la punta de su nariz que se fue deslizando hacia su cuello, dejando besos durante el trayecto.

Sus manos rodeaban de a poco el cuerpo contrario. Desde que le había quitado la camiseta sentía una fuerte necesidad de juntar ambos cuerpos... Una necesidad de sentir el calor del otro.

¿Cuántos años tenía que no sentía algo similar? Se había sentido tan largo el tiempo, que el castaño podría jurar que había pasado, por lo menos, un siglo el que había durado dentro de aquella armadura que había formado alrededor de sus sentimientos, alejando a casi todos por la soledad con la que se autocastigaba. Ahora que había flaqueado, Loki parecía invadir todo en él, tanto en cuerpo como en mente... Y eso le estaba gustando.

.

Sonrió con el comentario de Peter sobre su piel. Claro, solo un poco de excitante piel pálida. —Uhm, tal vez me guste un poco... —fingió indiferencia, pero terminó riendo quedo. Por supuesto que le gustaba, no se imaginaba que el castaño se viera tan bien ahora, pero claramente se llevó una sorpresa muy grata.

—¿Estás halagándome?... ¿O seduciéndome? —dejó escapar una sonrisa entre tímida y cosquilluda con esos besos en su cuello, aunque terminó soltando un suspiro cuando los labios del otro le succionaran despacio la piel.

Por su parte, Loki le acariciaba los hombros y los brazos, de pronto sus manos recordaron otros más fornidos, pero no demoraron en acoplarse a los que ahora le rodeaban con tanta ternura mezclada con cierta posesión a la vez.

Había pasado tanto tiempo sin sentirse protegido, procurado, deseado. Tanto tiempo sin sentir el calor de otro cuerpo en colisión con el suyo. Su piel falta de caricias ajenas se estremecía con los roces que Peter le dedicaba, era como si estuviera volviendo a la vida luego de un largo tiempo en el Hel, y vaya que ya antes había estado en ese lugar... En ese momento ya no se sentía solo.

—Peter... —dijo su nombre en un suspiro, encontrándose abrazado al castaño. Podía percibir ambos corazones latiendo desenfrenados.

.

—Son las mismas intenciones que las tuyas... Ya sabrás de qué se trata… —le había respondido en un susurro al oído del otro, esa clase de jugueteos eran lo suyo.

Las caricias que sentía sobre su piel parecían dejar marca, pues aun las sentía, aunque las manos del ojiverde ya se encontraran en otro sitio, explorando su cuerpo como él también hacía.

—Mmm... —apenas emitió un sonido gutural, encontrándose más entretenido repartiendo besos por el hombro y cuello del hechicero. Hacerlo se estaba haciendo inevitable, pues la fragancia propia de Loki estaba resultando agradable, pero no tanto como el dulce sabor que destilaban sus delgados labios... Aunque aún no lo probaba todo de él.

Manteniéndolo así, entre sus brazos, fue dando pasos cortos hacia su cama para recostar con cuidado a Loki y posarse sobre él para explorar ahora su torso con la boca, a base de besos.

.

Aquella respuesta susurrada a su oído hizo estremecer al hechicero desde la cabeza hasta los pies, lo mismo que las caricias en cada parte de su piel expuesta. Loki le acariciaba la espalda, frotando suave su rostro en el costado del otro, exhalando aliento cálido que chocaba con la piel del castaño, para luego prestarle atención al lóbulo de su oreja. Le pasó la lengua por debajo con sutileza y haló despacio con sus dientes.

Escuchar el gruñido de satisfacción del castaño trajo consigo una reacción placentera en su entrepierna, que de por sí el pantalón ya le estaba apretando. Poco después notó cómo era llevado a la cama, acción que lo puso nervioso, pero también emocionado.

Miró a Peter desde abajo, se veía muy atractivo con esos tenues rayos de luna pegando en su rostro, haciendo brillar el deseo en sus ojos avellana.

—Mnhg... —jadeó ante las caricias húmedas en su pecho, sonrió cuando sus pezones fueran estimulados por una lengua diestra, y cerró los ojos al tiempo que se removía despacio cuando Peter fue bajando por su anatomía, mientras él le tomaba de los brazos. Lo sintió llegar a la orilla del pantalón, se mordió el labio inferior presintiendo lo que seguía... Pero no llegó. Abrió los ojos cristalinos buscando al castaño, encontrándolo algo indeciso.

—¿Necesitas ayuda? —sonrió ladino, esperando ver qué respondía.

.

Aunque ahora se encontrara con un chico se sintió un tanto aliviado y satisfecho por descubrir que el cuerpo bajo él reaccionaba de manera similar al de una chica, por lo que se permitió un poco más de libertad al dejar que su lengua explorara y estimulara los sonrosados pezones de manera lenta y circular.

Sus ánimos iban en aumento, continuó recorriendo aquel cuerpo de piel blanquecina que podría pasar por una escultura finamente tallada. Sus labios fueron bajando poco a poco hasta que llegó al borde del pantalón, teniendo un repentino golpe de la realidad. ¿Qué debía hacer ahora? ¿Qué seguía?... Nunca antes había estado de esa manera con otro chico y tampoco tenía ánimo de dejar trunca aquella experiencia que compartía con Loki.

—Supongo que sí... —respondió un tanto avergonzado.

.

El hechicero amplió su sonrisa, pero no era burla sino ternura mezclada con un poco de gracia. —Bien, no temas pequeño padawan… Vayamos por partes... —le llamó con su índice para que subiera de nuevo. —No pienses… Solo deja que te guíe lo que sientes... —susurró contra sus labios antes de tomarlo de la nuca para acercar su rostro y unir de nuevo sus labios con los ajenos.

Entre tanto, la mano libre de Loki le buscaba una a Peter, la colocó sobre su pecho y la fue deslizando despacio hacia abajo, llevándola justo sobre aquel bulto que lo hizo jadear entre sus bocas al contacto.

Incitó al castaño a frotar unas cuantas veces, manteniendo su mano sobre la otra, para después dirigir la suya a la entrepierna de Peter, notando la erección bajo la ropa, igual que notó un quejido placentero y un estremecimiento por parte del otro.

—Si quieres parar... —se separó un poco de esos labios que se estaban volviendo su adicción, para decirle entre quedos suspiros si quería dejar de tocarlo o dejar de ser tocado, en caso de que le estuviera resultando incómodo.

.

Se estiró un poco para regresar a quedar de frente a Loki, sin que la vergüenza quisiera dar tregua y desaparecer. Agradecía que estuvieran a oscuras, pues temía que si lo viera empezaría a burlarse... O tal vez no, pero prefería no averiguarlo.

—Lo que siento tampoco sabe qué hacer... Seguro sería muy... —por suerte el azabache cerró sus labios con otro suave beso que se prolongó, calmando y borrando las nuevas indecisiones del castaño.

Cerró sus ojos y se dejó llevar, ciertamente le estaba dando muchas vueltas a esa vocecilla que de vez en cuando salía a relucir.

Dejó que Loki guiara su mano por su cuerpo, que ya conocía después de su anterior exploración. Llegaron hasta el punto donde se había detenido, continuando poco a poco hasta llegar al bulto que parecía estar luchando contra la tela que lo cubría. Empezó a acariciarlo, incitado por la mano contraría.

Cuando el ojiverde decidió separar su mano de la suya para explorar su cuerpo se estremeció completamente, separando un poco sus labios para dejar escapar un quejido de placer y un suspiro.

—¿Quieres parar? —sin darse mucha cuenta de ello, hizo un poco más de presión sobre el bulto que sostenía su mano. ¿Había hecho algo mal? Su pregunta lo confundió un poco, reflejándose en sus ojos con algo de tristeza.

.

—Aagh... —estiró la cabeza en medio de un gemido al sentir la mano de Peter presionar su erección. El calor de su cuerpo iba en aumento al igual que su deseo.

Por reflejo separó un poco las piernas para darle más libertad a esa mano, mientras que él también continuaba su labor, aunque la pregunta del castaño le hizo entreabrir los ojos para mirarlo. Alcanzó a notar esa tristeza en sus avellanas. Al momento Loki se confundió, pero pronto se dio cuenta que Peter lo había entendido mal.

—No seas tonto... Te estaba dando la opción de parar... Si es que no te sentías bien con esto... —le sonrió con calidez entre el placer, acariciándole una mejilla con su mano libre.

Entonces lo empujó despacio para que se recostara a su lado, lo miró con el ansia brillando en sus esmeraldas y empezó a zafarle el cinturón, luego siguió con el cierre y el botón. Le dio una mirada traviesa y deslizó su mano por debajo de la ropa, encontrando aquella erección que sacó para poder acariciar en toda su extensión.

—Nada mal para un mortal... —se mordió el labio inferior sintiendo el grosor y las venas alrededor del falo. —Puedes hacer lo mismo si quieres... —prácticamente le estaba diciendo "necesito atención también".

.

Sonrió más tranquilo, y con la mano sobre su mejilla se inclinó un poco para juntar ambas frentes. —Al contrario... Se siente bastante bien...

Dejó que su cuerpo se recostara sobre la cama, mientras que aquel par de ojos verdes le invitaban y le advertían que vendría algo "mejor". Su cuerpo ya se sentía lo bastante excitado para hacerse evidente. Con el simple roce que el hechicero hizo sobre su miembro, este ya se encontraba más que despertó.

Peter exhaló sonoramente al sentir el contacto directo de su erección entre la mano de Loki, subiendo una nueva oleada de calor que recorría su cuerpo, y sonrió como solía cuando el pequeño Loki hacía una travesura realmente graciosa e inofensiva de la cual no podía hacerle un regaño.

—No necesitas decirme eso... —se veía un poco lento, por no decir ingenuo, pero estaba decidido a hacer sentir bien a Loki, como él le estaba haciendo sentir. Con mano hábil y rápida imitó al azabache, apartando tanto el pantalón como la ropa interior para alcanzar su objetivo.

Colocó su mano alrededor del falo, y con la misma timidez inicial comenzó a estimularlo... Aunque sentía que no podía concentrarse del todo con la mente nublada por el placer que el contrario también le proporcionaba.

.

El suspiro de Peter le hizo vibrar. Las reacciones del castaño eran tan atractivas con esa mezcla de timidez y decisión, que indudablemente hablaban de la primera vez que experimentaba ese tipo de caricias con un chico. Y claro, aquello excitaba de igual modo al hechicero.

En cuanto la mano del arácnido se encargara de su miembro, el ojiverde jadeó entrecerrando la mirada. El toque era un poco vacilante, pero de algún modo firme en cuanto a no desistir, algo que endureció más aquel falo y encendió más las ganas de Loki.

—Eres un insecto... Con mucha dedicación... —dijo entre suspiros y una sonrisa pícara, halando un poco el miembro ajeno y apretando con cuidado, pasándole el pulgar sobre el glande, acción que le provocó un respingo al castaño.

—Mmm que sensible... —rió quedo puesto que él también lo era, y para muestra un gemido ahogado cuando Peter le imitara.

.

—Y tú no te quedas atrás... —respondió con una sonrisa un tanto retadora para el momento.

Después de hacer sus travesuras con el glande ajeno decidió que no quería quedar como un ingenuo, y para cambiar un poco esa imagen decidió que podría tomar de nuevo la iniciativa y dejar de imitarle.

Acarició un poco más aquel falo y bajó para llegar a los testículos con los que jugueteó un poco sin dejar desatendido al miembro que los acompañaba. Sabía de antemano que era una zona igualmente erógena que no podía ser ignorada, sintiéndose complacido y afortunado de tener esa idea al escuchar unos quedos gemidos.

Como todo puberto, al despertar su curiosidad por la sexualidad propia y del género opuesto, había visto imágenes y escenas aisladas de alguna porno. Recordaba algunas de ellas en las que la chica contenía el pene de su acompañante en su boca, quería intentarlo. Seguramente Loki los habría visto también y seguramente no pondría resistencia.

—Probaré... Probaré algo... —sin decir nada más se apartó del rostro del hechicero, que con sus gesticulaciones placenteras invitaban al castaño a continuar. Antes de llevar a cabo su idea, tiró de los pantalones ajenos y los suyos propios pues sentía que eran un estorbo.

.

—Obvia-mente... —tuvo tiempo de fingir altanería antes de que una oleada placentera lo hiciera perder la coherencia por unos instantes, pues el castaño había sido más osado y ahora le acariciaba los testículos. Su mano libre estrujó suavemente la almohada, estirando el cuerpo y acercando sus caderas a esa mano.

Por su parte siguió sobre el glande del otro, pasando el pulgar en medio de la uretra, sintiendo la humedad que comenzaba a emanar y esparcía en movimientos circulares. El aviso del arácnido atrajo su atención, le miró intrigado pero curioso a la vez. ¿Qué tendría en mente?

—Esa voz me agrada... —le sonrió de medio lado, esperando ver lo que haría.

Con el acto de quitarle y quitarse los pantalones, empezaba a entender lo que Peter hacía y eso lo llenó de ansiedad, más aún por verlo colocarse entre sus piernas, mirándolo con ganas de hacer muchas cosas perversas, y no lo detendría porque él también lo quería así.

—¿Seguro que quieres? —su pecho subía y bajaba constantemente premeditando la acción.

.

—No te contradigas... Y déjame solo actuar... —le reprochó, sabía que si se detenía siquiera a pensarlo sería imposible continuar. Tragó algo de saliva, separó las piernas de Loki y por un momento se quedó contemplando la figura del hechicero. Sin duda era atractivo físicamente.

—Creo que eres afortunado... —murmuró sus palabras, era más para sí mismo que para Loki. La fortuna le sonreía con esa vista onírica tan sensual que encendería la lujuria de cualquiera, y más aún, que no sólo fuera una visión.

Se inclinó y llevó sus labios al falo que ya le esperaba ansioso. Le beso con suavidad, así como había iniciado el beso entre ambos, animándose de a poco.

.

Sonrió divertido con el reproche de Peter, pero no dijo más y lo dejó actuar como demandaba. Se dedicó a contemplarlo. Aunque estaba oscuro, semi oscuro por la luz de la luna, se alcanzaba a apreciar la silueta de un cuerpo atlético, esculpido, algo estilizado como él suyo, pero más varonil.

Aquel comentario del castaño supo que no era tanto para él, y aun así pensaba lo mismo en ese instante, era afortunado de haberlo encontrado de nuevo, de recuperar a su amigo y ahora tener algo más, algo que ambos necesitaban, no solo por la urgencia de estar con alguien sino por la necesidad de sentirse parte de alguien.

Su respiración se tornó irregular al verlo inclinarse, su ansiedad se elevó por los cielos, y cuando sintió los trémulos labios de Peter sobre la piel de su erección, alzó la cabeza entre un jadeo placentero. Poco a poco lo iba recorriendo en sutiles caricias que lo estaban endureciendo y acelerando el pulso.

—Pe-ter... Mngh...

.

El sentir que el miembro que atendía se ponía más rígido, y el escuchar sus jadeos mezclados con su nombre pronunciado con pasión y deseo, le reconfortaron, excitaron y le incitaron a continuar.

Sería el turno de la lengua para actuar. Imitó con ella lo que el pulgar de Loki había hecho en su glande, y con los suaves movimientos del azabache por el placer que sentía fue introduciéndolo de a poco entre sus labios. Sentía el calor que emanaba, así como la humedad que comenzaba a cubrirlo, no sabía si era el líquido pre seminal o su propia saliva... Tampoco quiso detenerse a pensar aquello.

—Umngh... Ngh... —sus manos no se quisieron mantener quietas y fueron a parar en los muslos que le flanqueaban para acariciarlos con deseo.

.

La sábana era arrugada entre sus manos cuanto más placenteras se volvían esas caricias en su miembro, y los gemidos agolpados en su garganta poco a poco encontraban salida. Para ser la primera vez que Peter le hacía esa clase de cosas a un chico no estaba nada mal.

—Mnah... —su espalda se arqueó un poco al sentir los labios alrededor del glande y luego cubriendo otro poco de piel. Alzó las caderas por reflejo, sintiendo el calor de aquella boca chocando contra su erección que comenzaba a humedecerse por pre seminal y saliva, volviendo todo más candente.

Pronto sus muslos fueron atendidos con intensidad, algo que lo estaba derritiendo. Entreabrió sus esmeraldas cubiertas por el cristal del deseo para mirar a Peter entre sus piernas, subiendo y bajando despacio para darle ese delicioso placer oral. Le acarició los brazos y los hombros, se vio tentado a tirar un poco del cabello, pero lo dejó a un lado, no quería apresurar al castaño en su primera vez haciéndole una felación.

.

Como si sintiera la mirada ajena alzó su vista sin detenerse en su felación. Desde el punto en el que estaba, y recibiendo los rayos de luna, tornaba su mirada dominante, experta en lo que hacía, y sobre todo muy seductora. En la comisura de sus labios ocupados se formó una ligera curva que podría interpretarse como una sonrisa satisfecha. Sus ojos se cruzaron con las verdes gemas contrarias, llenas de lujuria, tanto como sus propios ojos debían estar reflejando de igual manera.

Percibía que estaría cerca el momento pues sentía un palpitar cada vez más acelerado. Haría que Loki disfrutara hasta su máxima expresión. Decidió que era momento de acelerar un poco más su ritmo, y creyéndose preparado también podría introducir un poco más del falo que consentía con sus mimos primerizos.

.

Los ojos avellana de Peter refulgían con un brillo dominante y lascivo que jamás le había visto antes, y al verlo ahora sentía que le traspasaba el alma. Le gustaba demasiado y más lo que hacía ahí abajo, que aunque fueran caricias de "principiante" poco a poco iban tomando más soltura y confianza.

Sonrió al mismo tiempo que el castaño dejaba notar esa curvatura en sus labios, y sin poder evitarlo su endurecido falo derramó un poco más de pre seminal. Ver a Peter con su erección en la boca era por demás perverso.

—Aah... Ngh… —gemía separando las piernas al tiempo que cerraba los ojos y fruncía el ceño, ladeando el rostro al empezar a sentir que el placer lo sobrepasaba. Sus manos apretaron los brazos del arácnido, aunque su diestra terminó arrugando el costado de la almohada.

—Pe-Peter, mngh... Voy a... —su cuerpo estaba excedido y su erección palpitaba con fuerza, igual que su frenético corazón. Trató de retirarlo, tal vez Peter no quisiera experimentar lo que iba a pasar, pero todo terminó antes de poder siquiera hacerle detenerse.

Loki se contrajo en medio de un gemido extasiado, curvando la espalda y clavando la cabeza en la almohada, mientras los dedos de su izquierda se clavaban en el brazo ajeno y su simiente salía expulsado dentro de la boca de Peter.

.

Sus oídos se habían acostumbrado a escuchar los suaves gemidos placenteros de Loki, prácticamente no detectó el cambio de tono a una advertencia. Lo que si sintió fue que la temperatura había aumentado durante su felación, que el miembro que tenía entre labios estaba más erecto y el líquido cálido que de pronto empezó a emanar de él.

—¡Nghh! —con la boca ocupada no podía pronunciar palabra alguna, solo sonidos guturales de sorpresa.

El semen cálido le inundó la garganta y la boca del castaño que torpemente logró liberar el pene del hechicero. Trago un poco de manera forzada, pero el resto aún se mantenía en su boca, haciéndole toser un poco mientras que aún salía otro poco de aquella semilla que fue a darle en la cara y otro tanto al torso de Loki.

.

El hechicero se desmadejó en la cama jadeando por aire, con los ojos cerrados y una expresión de plenitud perlada cubriendo su rostro. Su pecho subía y bajaba una y otra vez, mientras su cuerpo padecía los estragos del orgasmo alcanzado.

En eso escuchó al castaño toser y fue por ello que entreabrió sus esmeraldas para verlo… Oh, vaya visión tan encantadora: Peter Parker en medio de sus piernas, con restos de su semilla en la cara, comisura de los labios que goteaba por su barbilla y también había manchado su pecho.

—Lo siento... —se disculpó entre una sonrisa con tintes satisfechos.

.

—Supongo que no hay problema… —respondió removiendo un poco del semen qué le caiga por el rostro y la barbilla, así como en su pecho, saboreando un poco lo que había en su boca. Era algo dulce. —¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó al hechicero al tiempo que se recostaba a su lado.

.

—Demasiado bien, diría yo... —sintió alivio de saber que Peter no estaba molesto, y que por el contrario, saboreada su esencia.

Rió bajo con aire inocente y divertido, mirando al castaño a su lado. Se perdió un instante en esos ojos avellanas, bajó por su cuello, su pecho y más abajo, notando lo erecto que seguía… No sería justo dejarlo así, ¿verdad?

—Supongo que es mi turno de probarte... —lo miró sugerente y sin darle tiempo a nada se montó encima de sus caderas.

Bajó su rostro para lamer despacio un poco de su propio semen que había quedado en la comisura de la boca de Peter, y con su lengua subió hasta sus labios, haló el inferior y lo besó sin prisa, pero de forma intensa. Así fue tocando la piel a su alcance, pasando sobre los pectorales, los pezones con los que jugueteó entre sus dedos y siguió por el abdomen, sintiéndolo duro y marcado.

—¿Quieres que lo haga?... —se separó para susurrar contra los labios ajenos, rozando la punta de su nariz con la del castaño.

.

Al escuchar sus palabras se iba a enderezar un poco, pero el rápido movimiento de Loki se lo impidió. Las nuevas caricias que el hechicero le profería reavivaban sus ansias, aceleraba su corazón y su respiración.

Sus labios volvieron a juntarse en un apasionado beso y las caricias sobre su cuerpo hacían que se erizara.

—Ngh... No sé… —atrapó sus labios en un beso corto. —Tengo... Tengo curiosidad… —respondió algo agitado. El tan solo pensar que su amigo, siendo la reencarnación del dios asgardiano del engaño, pudiera hacerle un oral ya sonaba bastante disparatado.

.

La respuesta complació al ojiverde, quien le sonrió de modo juguetón. —Uhm… Tomaré eso como un "sí"…

Pensó un momento si ir directo al "punto" o hacerlo esperar un poco. Decidió lo segundo, así que dirigió su rostro al oído del castaño para susurrarle en tono aterciopelado.

—Relájate... —después de eso, llevó sus labios al cuello donde repartió pequeños besos húmedos mientras sus manos volvían a tocarle el frente. Notó húmedo al tacto, por lo que dedujo que aún había restos de su semen sobre la piel del arácnido, así que se le ocurrió deslizarse un poco hacia abajo para lamer desde la pelvis hasta en medio de los pectorales con suma lentitud.

Escuchó quejidos algo contenidos en la garganta del castaño y eso lo incitó a seguir con lo demás. Se colocó entre las piernas de Peter, las separó un poco para tener espacio, lo miró fijamente encontrándolo agitado, caliente y sensual, nervioso, pero sin objeción por lo que haría.

Se inclinó entonces, quedando con aquella erección tan poderosa a escasos centímetros de su rostro. Despacio acercó sus labios y asomó la lengua casi con timidez para darle una leve lengüetada entre los testículos. Sonrió al notar ese respingo en Peter y repitió la acción subiendo un poco más por el falo.

—Te gusta, ¿eh? —lo miró con lascivia y pasó su lengua por toda la longitud, de base a punta, haciendo círculos en el glande.

.

—Lo intentaré...– respondió nervioso y entrecortado al sentir un escalofrío ante su voz seductora.

Su agitación era evidente en su pecho que subía y bajaba un poco acelerado, pero su respiración quedó pausada cuando el ojiverde recorriera su abdomen con su lasciva lengua, prácticamente había dejado sin aliento al castaño que retenía en su garganta todos esos gemidos placenteros.

Al contrario del reflejo del hechicero, Peter presentó algo de residencia antes de separar sus piernas bien formadas. Miró directo al par de esmeraldas que tenía Loki, con una mezcla de ansiedad y nervios, recibiendo a cambio esa mirada traviesa que le caracterizaba con matices lujuriosos que podían distinguirse perfectamente por los rayos de la luna que ahora lo bañaban.

Se mordía su propio labio inferior para contener y tratar de bajar sus ansias, aunque sólo las aumentaba más... Y Loki no ayudaba en nada con su tortuosa demora y esa apariencia inocente que emanó por unos instantes antes de que sus sensibles testículos, recién atendidos, le hicieran echar hacia atrás la cabeza y gimiera con profundo placer.

—¡Ngh! —le dirigió una mirada rápida al azabache y su imagen podría compararse al de una chica comiendo una paleta de dulce. No pudo más y cerró sus ojos, respirando con fuerza mientras que su cuerpo se acaloraba y agitaba. —Por dios... ¡Ngh!...

.

El hechicero se congratuló por sacar de aquella garganta esos gemidos de placer que Peter tanto luchaba por contener. Le dio una mirada, sin dejar de lamer el falo con lentitud, y verlo así, extasiado, preso del goce, lo alentó a darle más.

Sujetó la base con su diestra y subió el rostro hasta posar sus labios sobre el glande para darle un beso, y seguido a ello darle un leve soplido que arrancó un gimoteó agónico del castaño. Sonrió malicioso, le dio un par de lamidas más y entonces lo engulló despacio hasta poco más abajo del glande. Subió de nuevo, casi sacándolo por completo y volvió a resbalar sus labios sobre la carne endurecida, caliente y palpitante.

Podía sentir la textura de la piel siendo humedecida por su saliva y el pre seminal que comenzaba a emanar. Poco a poco iba siendo más osado en la felación, lo estaba disfrutando y quería que Peter también lo hiciera.

.

Peter terminó llevándose un brazo a la cara para evitar que le mira el rostro y silenciar los gemidos que de por sí ya se le estaban escapando.

—L-Loki... Por favor... Nghh… —el azabache lo estaba volviendo loco con sus atenciones especiales sobre su glande. Peter se removía quedo en la cama. Por reflejo quería cerrar las piernas, pero eso significaría que Loki no continuaría y le dejaría a medias, por eso le resultaba una batalla interna.

Su corazón latía con fuerza, acelerando más cuando por fin los labios contrarios se deslizaron alrededor de su falo, tan cálidos y húmedos, así como el interior de su boca.

—Ah... —un suspiro se escapó de entre sus labios y su espalda se arqueo con el ritmo más acelerado que fue tomando Loki.

.

La ahogada súplica del castaño avivó sus ansias, era fuego corriendo por sus venas y deseo por saciar su sed.

Fue tornando la felación más rítmica, mientras sus manos le tocaban los muslos y subían por su torso. Alzó sus esmeraldas, encontrando esa excitante visión de Peter queriendo contenerse pese a que su cuerpo estaba desbordándose.

—Mngh... —gimió con el miembro dentro de su boca, seguro que la vibración sería muy placentera para el arácnido.

—Mmh, Peter... No te contengas... —se apartó un instante, dejando colgado un hilo de saliva y pre seminal, más dio lamidas al tallo y bajó hacia los testículos para succionarlos con cuidado. Al mismo tiempo recubrió la habitación con una barrera mágica para que ningún sonido escapara, por si Peter dejaba de frenarse. Volvió entonces a meterse la erección del castaño en la boca, introduciéndola hasta la mitad.

.

Quería tomar esas manos que le recorrían el cuerpo y le encendían más, pero una de las suyas sujetaba con fuerza las sábanas y la otra seguía sobre su rostro, conteniéndose tanto como podía.

—Mngh... —el gemido, acompañado del ruido de su agitada y fuerte respiración, fue resultado del gemido contrario, tan excitado y provocativo como el suyo.

Decidió echar un vistazo a Loki, que con su típica sonrisa traviesa le animaba a soltar todo. Pero no era la misma sonrisa, pues ahora le estaba causando tremenda excitación con aquel delgado hilo de saliva que le conectaba a su miembro.

De su boca no pudo salir ni una palabra. Solo pudo asentir dejar salir con libertad una fuerte exhalación y dejar que sus manos se desplazarán a donde querían para lograr alcanzar de nuevo la piel contraría.

Su mano derecha fue a acariciar los hombros del ojiverde y la izquierda se había colocado sobre la contraría de Loki que aún le acariciaba el cuerpo.

—Santo cielo... Loki... ¡Ngh! —las felaciones se hicieron aún más profundas y su miembro se excitaba con sentir la cavidad cálida y húmeda que lo recorría cada vez más a un ritmo más acelerado. Estaba llegando a su clímax. No podría aguantar mucho tiempo más y menos si a Loki se le ocurría hacer algún otro juego con su falo.

—Loki... Agh... Detente... Voy a... —de su boca solo salían palabras azarosas sin sentido alguno. No podía concentrarse en terminar una oración bien. Quería que Loki no se atragantara como él había hecho apenas unos minutos antes, por eso le avisaba.

Sentía a la perfección como su miembro palpitaba, se ponía más rígido preparándose para liberar todo su contenido.

.

Notar que Peter comenzaba a dejarse llevar complació los instintos de Loki. Así se concentró en seguir estimulando esa erección con su boca, de la cual comenzaban a escucharse algunos sonidos acuosos.

Entrelazó su mano con la de Peter, aumentando el ritmo, subiendo y bajando sin vacilar, totalmente cegado por la pasión.

Ni siquiera la advertencia del castaño, y su otra mano intentando apartarlo en vano por el hombro, lograron hacerlo desistir. El efecto fue todo lo contrario, el hechicero quería probarlo, conocer su sabor tal y como el otro hizo con él momentos atrás. Y rebasado como estaba por la lujuria no habría poder humano que lo frenara.

Fue al poco tiempo que el falo en su boca se endureció hasta el límite y expulsó el semen con violencia, tanto que escapó por la comisura de sus labios.

—Mmngh... —el hechicero siguió en su tarea un poco más, tragando y saboreando aquella semilla caliente. Su sabor era un tanto dulce y otro tanto como cítrico, una textura bastante grata de la que podría volverse un adicto empedernido.

—Mnah... —deslizó su boca para sacar el falo descargado y golosamente limpió con la lengua su "desastre" por todo el tallo, los testículos y el vientre. Luego se incorporó sobre sus rodillas, relamiendo sus labios y mirando a un extasiado Peter con el pecho subiendo y bajando desesperadamente. Sonrió de medio lado, sus pupilas se llenaban de una hermosa y excitante vista.

—Tierra llamando al insecto... —bromeó un poco, recostándose a su lado con un brazo doblado bajo la cabeza.

.

Exclamó un grito extasiado al echar su cabeza hacia atrás y se perdió en medio del éxtasis provocado, permitiendo que su semilla saliera dejándolo a él agitado. Le sorprendió descubrir que Loki se estaba dedicando a limpiarle los restos que quedaban en su cuerpo, negó ligeramente con la cabeza y sonrió algo divertido.

—El insecto ha sido... Comido… —respondió entre su agitación.

Sin duda había sido una de las mejores decisiones de su vida el dejarse llevar por la curiosidad y la compañía de su amigo, que por cierto... Era demasiado bueno en lo que hacía. ¿POR QUÉ? La pregunta le había asaltado, arruinando parte del momento... ¿Lo habría aprendido solo? No sonaba ni parecía muy lógico, aunque siempre estaba el beneficio de la duda... ¿QUIÉN? Surgió otra nueva pregunta... No quería arruinar el resto del momento haciendo la pregunta, al menos no ahora.

Se giró un poco para poder apreciar a Loki de la manera tan cercana en que lo tenía. Extendió una mano a su rostro y acarició con ternura una de sus mejillas.

—Sin duda has cambiado y crecido mucho... Más de lo que hubiera esperado… —sí, lo decía por su cambio y atractivo físico, así como sus conocimientos en lo que a lo sexual respectaba.

.

—Devorado sería una palabra más adecuada... —rió quedo en complicidad con el castaño.

Podía percibir lo bien que le había hecho a su amigo desfogarse, lo mismo que él. Ambos llevaban un largo tiempo sintiéndose solos, necesitados, recluidos en sus propios tormentos, y haber estado juntos de "esa" manera fue un beneficio para los dos. Además, había aprecio entre ellos, qué más podrían pedir... Bueno, al menos él estaba bien con eso.

La suave caricia en su mejilla le hizo enternecerse, relajando ese semblante juguetón por uno más inocente, más aún por escuchar las palabras de Peter.

—No iba a quedarme como un niño de trece toda la vida, ¿o sí? —apenas esbozó una tímida sonrisa. De pronto la memoria lo traicionó, y por un instante creyó escuchar un eco diciendo: "Para mí siempre serás mi pequeño hermano, Loki".

Resintió un leve pinchazo en el pecho, pero siendo el dios del engaño no mostró esa inquietud y devolvió su atención al momento con Peter.

—Tú también cambiaste... —llevó su diestra para despejar un poco de cabello castaño humedecido sobre la frente de su amigo. —Extrañé no pelear contigo, ni hacerte bromas... Me hizo falta un amigo cuando no me sentía bien... —como Gambit había desaparecido sin dejar huella, y a Verity la conoció mucho después, solo le quedaba pasar esos momentos de nostalgia consigo mismo.

.

—Eres un dios, tal vez podías quedarte así un par de siglos más... Yo qué sé, soy un simple midgardiano. —dijo más en son de broma que en serio. —Pero... Me gusta el cambio. —dejó la mejilla contraria en paz para poder atrapar la mano de Loki y besar sus dedos y el dorso de ésta. Era absurdo pensar en el otro como un niño después de lo que acababan de consolidar, iniciando todo como un juego.

—Debemos de agradecer al destino por haber cruzado de nuevo nuestros caminos, ¿no crees?

.

—Uhm, pude haber usado algún hechizo de retraso para la vejez, pero eso sería atentar contra el correr normal del tiempo. Además... Yo quería crecer. —la sonrisa se le difuminó un poco, al tiempo que bajaba sus esmeraldas, pero pronto miró de nuevo al castaño. —No serías un midgardiano normal si no te gustara. —dijo a modo de broma.

Realmente no sabía qué estaba pasando… ¿O tal vez sí? Había algo, una sensación extraña en el ambiente, era como si hubiera una conexión más allá de la amistad, y el placer, entre ambos, podría ser la falta de sentirse completos. A Loki le agradaba estar con Peter, siempre le agradó, aunque claro, en aquellos días era puramente inocente esa clase de gusto. Pero ahora, después de lo que acababa de ocurrir, no le parecía mala idea que aquello fuese algo más que solo un encuentro "casual".

Sonrió con aire de inocencia con los besos en su mano, asintiendo a lo dicho por el arácnido.

—Supongo que hay un plan del destino en todo esto. Las nornas quisieron que nos encontráramos de nuevo por alguna razón, y debe ser una buena... El cambio es bueno, siempre lo es... —aquello último fue más como un pensamiento dicho en voz alta en lugar de quedar en el interior.

.

Le dirigió una sonrisa cálida y tranquila, mientras se perdía en esos ojos esmeralda que en otro tiempo apenas eran los de un chiquillo que buscaba respuestas sobre su propio ser. Lo había extrañado, meterse en problemas por su causa o con él era bastante divertido, una simple charla también era amena en su compañía. Ahora lo tenía de vuelta y rogaba para que no se apartara de su camino otra vez.

"Oye... Pero es un chico", le dijo una voz en su interior al castaño, a lo que se respondió a sí mismo: "Un buen chico".

Se acercó más al azabache, envolviéndolo en un abrazo y dándole un beso en la frente antes de quedar profundamente dormido. Había terminado tan exhausto y relajado a la vez que no supo en qué momento Morfeo se lo llevó al mundo de los sueños.

.

Volvió a sentirse un chiquillo entre los brazos de Peter, y con ese beso en su frente no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante ese tierno gesto. Se abrazó al castaño, acomodando su cabeza bajo la barbilla de su "amigo", aspirando el aroma impregnado en su cálida piel.

Se dio cuenta de la paz que lo envolvía, y un pequeño pinchazo en el pecho le hizo cristalizar los ojos, pero no dejó correr ninguna lágrima. Por el contrario, apretó los párpados y se pegó más al castaño. No era culpa lo que sentía, no consideraba un error lo que había sucedido, todo lo contrario... Tal vez era la sanación que necesitaba.

Se fue quedando dormido, fue dejando a su cuerpo reconocer otros brazos en torno suyo, otro corazón que no tenía miedo a quererlo.


	4. Chapter 3

**Unespected III**

El resto de la noche pasó tranquila. Ambos cuerpos se habían entrelazado en la oscuridad, compartiendo el tacto y calor, y así mismo habían amanecido. Al abrir los ojos, Peter recorrió la habitación con la mirada, nunca lo hacía, pero sentía como si algo hubiera cambiado... Luego sus ojos se posaron en el rostro tranquilo del chico entre sus brazos.

Una leve sensación de confusión le asaltó, pero al instante se esfumó al recordar el día anterior y sobre todo a quien tenía en brazos. Todo parecía no haber sido una loca fantasía suya.

Peter inclinó un poco la cabeza para aspirar de la fragancia del hechicero directo de sus negros cabellos.

Para su mala suerte ese día todavía tenían que asistir a un par de clases más para terminar la semana, así que se fue removiendo poco a poco intentando no despertar a Loki. Tuvo tan buena suerte que logró su cometido. Se puso su bóxer, un short encima y salió de su recamara. Aunque poco antes de llegar al baño "arrastrándose" su tía lo asaltó en el camino.

—¡Peter, hijo! ¿Cómo estuvo tu noche? ¿Invitaste a alguien a cenar?... Que mala pata, lo hiciste comer recalentado... —si la luz de los pasillos no lo había hecho despertar, el interrogatorio de su tía lo hizo. ¡¿Acaso habría llegado sin que se dieran cuenta y los había escuchado?!

.

El hechicero había dormido tan bien que ni siquiera notó cuando Peter salió de la cama, sino hasta que la falta del calor de otro cuerpo junto al suyo le hizo despertar.

—Peter... —se removió despacio, llamándolo bajo entre consciente y no tanto. Se estiró y luego palpó el lado izquierdo de la cama tentando solo la arrugada sábana. Frunció el ceño y los labios de modo infantil, pero no estaba enojado realmente. Suspiró cansino, y abriendo los ojos se dedicó a ver el techo mientras los recuerdos de la noche anterior le hacían sonreír.

Se planteó la idea de quedarse con Peter a seguir "experimentando", pero recordó que aún tenían clases. Bufó con resignado fastidio y en eso escuchó la voz de una mujer llamando al castaño en el pasillo.

Entonces un choque de realidad desorientó a Loki. Ciertamente no la vieron al llegar y cuando empezaron a ponerse intensos dejaron de ser conscientes de lo demás. Se suponía que tía May llegaría muy noche, ¿qué tal si llegó antes, mientras estaban en plena pasión? ¡¿Qué tal si los había visto dormir juntos?! Como buena tía debió asomarse a la habitación de su sobrino para verificar que todo estuviera en orden, ¿no?

—Diablos... —se levantó de golpe cuando los pasos se escucharan cerca. Con ayuda de su magia ordenó la cama, alzó la ropa de Peter y la metió en el cesto, él se vistió y luego fue a buscar una colchoneta o algo al armario para tenderla en el suelo, sentarse sobre ella y aparecer su mochila, sacando un libro y un marca-textos. Así era más creíble que se había quedado a estudiar, ¿cierto?

.

—¡Tía May! ¡P-pero qué sorpresa!

"Tranquilo Peter, no seas tan obvio", se decía a sí mismo en una mini versión imaginaria de su "yo arácnido".

—¿A qué hora llegaste?... Me tenías muy preocupado...

—Claro... Preocupado. —la voz sarcástica y la mirada astuta de su tía le hicieron entender que no le creía en absoluto.

Al llegar a casa, después de que sus amigas la fueron a dejar justo en frente de la puerta, la señora Parker vio en la mesa dos tazones embarrados de helado, las sillas fuera de su lugar, y el par de utensilios y platos en el fregadero. Peter debió de haber invitado a alguien... Alguien especial. No lo había hecho desde la muerte de aquella chica.

Al estar May algo subida de tono por el par de copas de vino que bebió con sus amigas no pudo contener su morbo de ir a revisar a su sobrino... Con suerte y alcanzaba a ver algo. Con cuidado subió las escaleras y entreabrió la puerta del cuarto del joven, logrando apenas distinguir dos bultos, seguramente uno se trataba de su sobrino y el otro... El otro debía ser ese "alguien especial".

Al verse frustrada por no poder ver más a detalle, sin la necesidad de encender las luces, se rindió por las buenas y se retiró a descansar. Tendría que estar despierta desde temprano si le quería conocer.

El castaño, sintiéndose en medio de una encrucijada, de la cual no podía salir por sus nulos talentos en el arte de la mentira, le dijo la verdad a su tía... Aunque obviamente omitió las partes impropias.

—¿No has notado que se oscurece más temprano? Pues no podía dejarlo ir tan tarde y solo al otro lado de la ciudad. ¿O sí?

—Uhm... No suena tan descabellado...

—¿Dudabas de mí, tía? —preguntó alarmado y dolido, nunca había hecho algo que mereciera ese trato.

—Claro que no, mi cielo. Pero me extrañó ver los platos sucios... —se inventó un pretexto. —¡Lavarás los platos de la semana siguiente por no avisarme! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a ofrecer recalentado?! ¡Seguro solo lo metiste al horno de microondas estando el de la estufa! —la tía May comenzó a regañar al castaño, sin ningún motivo aparente más que el de no ser un buen anfitrión. Peter solo esperaba que Loki no escuchara o le haría burla más tarde.

.

Permaneció en total y completo silencio, con el marca-textos en la mano sin hacer contacto con el libro y la atención puesta en lo que se decía tras la puerta. Y por lo que escuchaba, todo parecía indicar que la tía de Peter sabía que su sobrino no estaba solo, pero lo más gracioso fue que no lo estaba regañando por haber llevado a un invitado que casualmente se quedó a "dormir", sino por no ser más servicial y atento.

Contuvo las ganas de echarse a reír, aunque aún estaba un tanto intrigado. ¿Tía May sabría o imaginaría que no se trataba de una chica quien estaba en la habitación de Peter? Se lo pensó un poco, al parecer la mujer tenía un carácter amable y algo travieso, eso le agradó. Posiblemente no habría un apocalipsis si...

—No se preocupe tía May, Peter ha sido un buen anfitrión. Y déjeme decirle que su lasaña estuvo deliciosa. —se asomó por la puerta sonriendo con inocencia, notando que ambos, tía y sobrino, se habían quedado mudos, pero el castaño estaba pálido y algo inquieto.

—Oh, disculpe. Soy Loki Odinson, un amigo de Peter de la escuela, aunque nos conocemos de algunos años atrás. —se presentó como era debido, sin nervios ni dudas. —Peter solía hablarme mucho de usted, me alegra conocerla finalmente. Espero no le moleste si la llamo tía May también.

.

La mano de May, que tenía hacia Peter con su dedo índice señalando a su sobrino, se quedó inmóvil y colgada. Una voz y un rostro poco conocido se dirigía hacia ellos, dejándola perpleja. ¡UN CHICO! Después de ver al par de "bultos" enroscados lo primero que le vino a la cabeza era que el visitante era una chica... Aquello le tomó por sorpresa y titubeó un poco antes de romper el silencio.

Peter, por su parte, sintió como un frío recorría su espalda y su sangre abandonaba su cara. ¿Cómo se atrevía a salir así?... Por lo menos llevaba ropa encima y eso era ya un alivio.

—Claro, no hay problema... —la tía May "limpió" su mano sobre su pantalón y la extendió hacia el ojiverde. —May Reilly Parker, para servirte. Espero que Peter no haya hablado mal de mí. —mientras decía eso último le jaló un poco la oreja a su sobrino que seguía pasmado.

—¡Auch!... ¡No, tía!

La "dama" por fin soltó al castaño dirigiéndose más cariñosa al azabache. —¿Qué preferirías desayunar? ¿Hot Cakes o un emparedado?... ¿Leche o café?

—¡Tía!

.

—Es un placer tía May. —estrechó con gusto la mano de la mujer, aunque entrecerró los ojos y puso cara de "auch" con ese jalón de oreja que le diera a Peter.

Por cierto, el castaño le dedicó una mirada de reproche, pero Loki fingió demencia y se dirigió a la buena mujer.

—Ah, un emparedado estará bien y... Café con leche, si no es molestia. Yo lavaré los trastes, no quiero ser un aprovechado. —se rascó la nuca, sonriendo como cuando niño hacía alguna travesura pequeña.

.

—Por supuesto, cariño. —tía May le sonrió con amabilidad y después se llevó a Peter a su recamara. —Toma… —de su armario sacó una toalla limpia. —Tendrá que darse un baño antes de ir a la escuela, y... Creo que estás muy ancho. Tu ropa le quedaría grande... Pero le prestarás un cambio.

—Pero tía, él puede...

—¡Tch! No respondas, finalmente es TÚ invitado... —la mujer sacó un suspiro lleno de satisfacción. —Me alegra verte fuera del hoyo. —sí, se refería al extraño luto y reclusión ante los demás que su sobrino había tenido después de la muerte de Gwen.

Y así de rápido como entraron, así de rápido salieron. May tendría que preparar el desayuno antes de que ambos chicos estuvieran listos para la escuela.

—Toma. —le dio un suave golpe con la toalla a Loki en la cabeza. —Date un baño... —no se veía muy contento después de su "mágica" aparición.

.

Tía May era una mujer muy agradable, no era lo mismo escuchar a Peter hablar de ella que conocerla. No que no lo creyera, pero siempre quiso verla con sus propios ojos. Sin duda su amigo era afortunado de tenerla, así como él tenía a Frigga.

Esperó en el pasillo en lo que May llevaba al castaño dentro su habitación, escuchó que hablaban de algo, pero no alcanzó a entender de qué, esperaba no fuera algo "grave" respecto a su aparición.

"Tal vez debí transformarme en una chica", pensó y al poco tiempo tía May salió. Ella le dio otra sonrisa amable antes de bajar a la cocina.

—¡Oye! —se quejó por lo bajo con el golpe de la toalla voladora. —¿Estás... Molesto? —le dio un poco de inquietud preguntar, pero no pudo callarse viendo la cara seria del arácnido.

—Lo siento... No quise... —una mirada avellana se fijó en él y prefirió desviar la suya. —No tardo. —se decidió a ir al baño para darse una ducha rápida.

.

Hizo una mueca y movió la cabeza de manera reprobatoria a Loki. No le dijo nada, solo le pasó el par de sandalias que llevaba para que las usara en el baño.

Después de asegurarse que estaba tomando la ducha bajó a ayudarle a su tía con los emparedados.

—Se ve que es buena persona ese Loki... ¿Cómo lo conociste, Peter? —y así iniciaba el interrogatorio obligado, básicamente el mismo que había vivido cuando llevó a la rubia.

—Pues... Es el hermano menor de... Un profesor de... Física. Ha tenido una vida algo difícil y yo solo le trato de enseñar lo mismo que el tío Ben para que sea mejor cada día...

—Vaya... ¿Y por qué no lo habías traído antes?

—Pues porque vivía en Francia...

Si seguía preguntando su tía, poco a poco se le haría más difícil inventarse algo creíble. Tampoco podía llegar y decir: "Claro, Loki es el auténtico dios nórdico del engaño, hermanastro de Thor, dios del trueno y uno de los Vengadores que conozco por él ser un Vengador y yo Spiderman". Si preguntaba que lo hiciera a Loki, él era el de los dones de la mentira.

—Mejor iré a arreglarle algo de ropa, ya debería ir terminando. —y se le escapó a la siguiente pregunta a grandes zancadas.

Del armario y la cajonera sacó un cambio de ropa, unos jeans y una playera negra que él casi no usaba porque simplemente ese color no iba consigo, pero era de los preferidos del hechicero. También sacó unos calzoncillos nuevos, los únicos que no había querido usar porque fueron un regalo de su tía May y tenían un estampado de Spiderman. Recordaba el momento en que se los dio, alegando que era por su fascinación por el superhéroe... A veces no entendía que todas las fotos eran para El Clarín.

—Loki, ¿ya casi terminas? —preguntó al tocar la puerta del baño y entreabrirla. Le llevaba el cambio de ropa.

.

Bajo la regadera pensaba con aire serio mientras el agua le quitaba el jabón del cuerpo. Bueno, la había liado con el castaño, otra vez. Debió quedarse en su habitación hasta que Peter fuera por él, o tía May entrara y lo encontrara ahí, pero… De todos modos, ella iba a enterarse, ¿no? Mientras "regañaba" a Peter en el pasillo, el hechicero notó esa complicidad pícara con que la mujer se dirigía a su amigo, ella sabía que tenían un invitado, que seguramente se imaginaba era invitada.

Soltó un largo y cansino suspiro, impactando suave la frente en el mosaico, sintiendo el agua tibia resbalar por su espalda.

—Hay cosas que no cambian del todo, ¿no es así?... Por ejemplo, hacer cosas buenas que parecen malas. —hablaba consigo mismo, y por un instante pareció escuchar a Ikol decir: "Eres Loki, después de todo".

Gruñó por lo bajo cerrando las llaves y tomando la toalla comenzó a secarse, primero el cabello y siguió con el resto del cuerpo. En eso escuchó el llamado de Peter y al siguiente instante la puerta abriéndose un poco, por lo que se enredó la toalla en la cintura, metió los pies en las sandalias y se acercó a la puerta.

—Ah, sí. Justo terminé… —le dijo con una trémula sonrisa, tomando la ropa que le era ofrecida. —Gracias Peter, bajaré en unos minutos. —estaba un poco reservado y cabizbajo, tal vez el arácnido no quisiera verlo nunca más después de su "magistral aparición" frente a su tía. Lo miró un instante y entonces iba a cerrar la puerta.

.

—Hey... —detuvo la puerta a mitad del camino. Había notado entristecido a Loki después de su baño, y cómo no notarlo si sus esmeraldas eran como un espejo de su interior y sus verdaderas emociones. Lo conocía y esos ojos no representaban nada bueno.

—Deberías estar más alegre después de por fin conocer a mi tía, y vaya, ella está igual o más emocionada. Simplemente mira lo que está haciendo para ti, a mí nunca me prepara el desayuno. —mientras las palabras salían de su boca en un tono amable, él se iba introduciendo en el baño cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Le agitó sus cabellos húmedos y le dedicó una sonrisa cariñosa.

—Perdona si no reaccioné bien, pero realmente nos sorprendiste... —le había tomado del mentón para que lo mirara a los ojos y notara su arrepentimiento verdadero.

.

No pudo terminar de cerrar la puerta gracias a que Peter no se lo permitió. Lo miró un tanto extrañado, tanto por escuchar las palabras del castaño como por verlo entrar.

—Bueno, supongo que no está enfadada entonces. —seguía un tanto retraído, aunque ver esa sonrisa sincera en Peter le iluminó un poco la mirada que ahora se cruzaba con la ajena.

—No, está bien. Debí ser más prudente... —meditó un poco las siguientes palabras bajando sus esmeraldas. —Peter, yo... No quiero ser una molestia, sabes. Si no quieres que venga de nuevo o que esté cerca, lo entiendo... Después de todo, tal vez no sea bueno que nosotros... —de verdad no deseaba causarle problemas, lo apreciaba mucho como para hacerle cuadritos la vida.

.

—¿Enfadada?... Tía May no está enfadada y no se enfadaría con algo tan simple como esto. Si supiera que arriesgo de más la vida tal vez sí se enfadaría y me mantendría encerrado bajo llave. —hablaba más relajado al encontrar más animado a Loki, aunque no le gustó en absoluto la idea que le había surgido. Por ello cerró sus labios con un ligero beso.

—Has olvidado lo que dijiste... Además, no eres, fuiste o serás una molestia. Y te quiero cerca... Para poder vigilarte y... Así... —había empezado muy decidido el castaño, pero poco a poco se fue apenando de sí mismo y las cosas tan cursis que parecían brotar solas de su boca.

.

Trataba de animarse, si Peter decía que su tía no estaba molesta y él tampoco parecía estarlo, entonces no había porque sentirse mal, ¿o sí? Pero aún conservaba un poco de temor al rechazo de las personas que quería, y si iba a causar más problemas que buenos momentos al castaño, pues...

Aunque pronto un corto beso lo sacó de su error y las palabras siguientes le hicieron mirar a Peter con interés y curiosidad. Una sonrisa curvó sus labios al ver que perdía seguridad al hablar y sus mejillas se sonrojaban.

—Entonces que así sea. —se acercó a darle otro beso inocente, no era buena idea ser más osados en ese momento con la tía May en casa.

—Ahora sal de aquí o no me hago responsable de los efectos provocados por verme cambiarme. —empujó fuera al castaño con la mano libre.

.

—¡De lo que sí te harás responsable es de nuestra historia! ¡Que sea creíble! —le advirtió antes de salir del baño a empujones. Fuera movió su cabeza de un lado a otro. Loki lo había sacado del baño justo a tiempo antes de que sus ánimos se encendieran.

Pasó a su habitación por un cambio de ropa para él y su toalla, y de paso arregló su mochila intercambiando un par de cuadernos y se aseguró que su traje siguiera ahí. Aunque anduviera ahora con Loki no se sabía cuándo aparecería alguno de sus enemigos o un simple ladrón.

Regresó a "molestar" al baño, tocando de nueva cuenta la puerta. —¿Puedo pasar?

.

—Vamos, soy el dios del engaño, ¿recuerdas? —dijo confiado, y luego cerró la puerta con todo y seguro por si acaso. —se quitó la toalla, la colgó y empezó a vestirse. Lo primero que tomó fueron los calzoncillos con estampado de... ¿Spiderman?

—Parece que alguien tiene un ego muy grande. —rió por lo bajo, observando la prenda y estirándola del resorte. Obviamente no era algo que Peter hiciera, comprarse mercancía de él mismo para enaltecer su amor propio no era su estilo, debió ser un obsequio de tía May.

Se vistió en poco tiempo con los jeans y esa playera negra. Se miró en el espejo para acomodarse el cabello y escuchó al castaño llamando a la puerta.

—Puedes si quieres. —abrió guiñándole un ojo, y antes de darle paso al arácnido se acercó a susurrarle al oído. —Lindos calzoncillos. Ahora te llevaré muy cerca de mí… —y se fue a la habitación de Peter para doblar su ropa sucia y mandarla a su departamento vía portal dimensional.

.

—Para que me lleves cerca del... Corazón. —cerró la puerta del baño y comenzó a quitarse la ropa para meterse a la regadera.

El agua tibia que caía por su cuerpo se llevaba consigo parte de los malestares de Peter que había estado arrastrando de un tiempo a la fecha. Se sentía liberado, como si todo en su vida estuviera tomando orden nuevamente, un orden algo caótico si tendría al dios del engaño a su lado. La idea le resultaba algo de risa, pero era reconfortante.

No tardó mucho en el baño porque no quería que su tía se enseñara con el hechicero y tampoco quería que ella le diera cuerda a las mentiras blancas que tendría que estarle diciendo.

—¿Y cuál es tu historia, hijo? —preguntó tranquila la tía May al ver bajar a su nuevo "sobrino".

.

Cerca del corazón, sí claro. Loki estaba sonriendo mientras revisaba sus cosas. Al igual que Peter hizo un par de cambios mágicos con dos libros y cerró la mochila. Acomodó la colchoneta en el armario y bajó a la cocina, no tenía caso mantenerse oculto hasta que Peter saliera, y además tenía una misión que cumplir: Hacer que tía May creyera la historia.

Entrando a la cocina escuchó la pregunta de la mujer quien preparaba una taza de café con leche que seguramente era para él.

—Bueno, es una historia un tanto complicada, a decir verdad. Verá... —se sentó en la mesa frente a ella, exhalando hondo. —Hace años vivía en Francia… De hecho, pasé parte de mi niñez en los barrios bajos, era un niño de la calle. Realmente no recuerdo cómo es que terminé ahí, tal vez me golpee la cabeza porque solo recuerdo mi vida a partir de los trece... Gracias. —agradeció la taza de café con leche que May le acercó, sopló, sorbió un poco y junto con una suave sonrisa prosiguió.

—El hecho es que no tenía un hogar, ni familia. Dormía donde podía y siempre alerta, ya sabe, a veces no se aplica el respeto entre desafortunados... Había un par de chicos de mi edad, ellos me ayudaban a "ganar dinero"… Yo engatusaba a las personas con juegos de azar y ellos robaban carteras. Lo sé, no era una práctica muy honesta, pero necesitábamos comer. —sus pensamientos viajaron a esos años mientras fijaba la vista en el café con leche de su taza.

—Entonces, un buen día un sujeto apareció, estaba buscándome específicamente y me asusté, creí que era un policía encubierto así que salí corriendo. Pero el sujeto me alcanzó y me dijo que era mi hermano... —Loki recordaba todo, hasta el mínimo detalle de esa noche. —No podía creerlo, yo solía pensar que mi familia me había abandonado porque no tenían espacio en su hogar. Tal vez eran muchos y ya no podrían hacerse cargo de mí, aunque también pensé que no tenían espacio en sus corazones para uno más. —dibujó una sonrisa nostálgica. No era invento, si lo pensaba.

—Así que el que mi hermano llegara a decirme que no estaba solo y había estado buscándome, fue la noticia más increíble que un niño de la calle pudiera recibir. —miró a la mujer con aire de añoranza inocente. —Me llevó a casa en Oklahoma y... Bueno, conocí a mis padres. Ellos dijeron que había sido raptado cuando era muy pequeño, pidieron un rescate, pero los malandrines nunca me entregaron aun después de cobrarlo...

Tía May parecía muy intrigada y hasta conmovida. Al parecer, estaba creyendo en lo que decía. Ahora iba la parte de cómo conoció a Peter, eso sería sencillo.

—Y conocí a Peter por casualidades del destino... Un día estaba muy triste, aunque ahora tenía a mi familia no me sentía del todo feliz y parte de ellos. Estábamos de visita por los alrededores, así que solía ir a una colina cerca de aquí para estar solo y pensar... Peter apareció, se sentó conmigo y me ayudó a lidiar con mi tristeza. Desde entonces hemos sido muy buenos amigos, aunque tuve que mudarme por el trabajo de mi padre… Perdimos comunicación durante estos años, luego volví y ahora vivo al otro lado de la ciudad, y recién descubrí que asisto a la misma preparatoria que Peter… Era el destino.

Una sonrisa sincera enmarcó su rostro, aunque faltó decir un dato extra: "Y ahora somos amigos con derechos desde anoche", pero claro que no diría eso.

.

Tía May escuchaba con atención la historia del joven frente a ella. Al inicio creía que se trataba de una broma o una mentira bien planeada, pero conforme avanzaba la historia comenzaba a tener sentido.

No podía negar que imaginar a ese jovencito sin memoria de su infancia, corriendo de un lado a otro como un delincuente, sin ningún techo que le refugiara en las noches, le enterneció por completo su corazón. Incluso las lágrimas en sus ojos le traicionaron y se le escaparon un par, secándoselas al instante y disculpándose con Loki, alegando que era la edad acumulada en una basurita que le había caído en los ojos.

Sonaba poco lógico, pero al igual que su sobrino, no pensaba muy bien bajo presión.

Ahora también entendía a lo que Peter se refería con "enseñarle todo lo que el tío Ben le había enseñado a él". Y si se detenía a pensar un poco, ambos tenían un pasado similar al quedar sin padres, pero "la vida" los colocó en situaciones finalmente diferentes.

Al bajar a la cocina, Peter encontró a su tía con los ojos rojos y sonándose la nariz.

—¡Tía May! ¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó alarmado.

.

Loki parpadeó viendo la sensibilidad asomando en los ojos de la tía May, quien trataba de hacerlo parecer producto de una basurita en el ojo. Ya veía de donde sacaba Peter sus pretextos.

Se alegró internamente de ver que la tía de su amigo le creía, porque seguramente el castaño ya no tendría problemas con más preguntas incómodas, y además le contó la verdad a la mujer. Lo único que había "maquillado" un poco fue aquello de por qué no podía recordar su vida antes de los trece, y el por qué vivió en la calle por algunos años, y claro, omitir su verdadero origen.

Aquello tal vez violaba un poco la promesa hecha a Frigga sobre no mentir, pero no era del todo mentira, y además lo hacía por una buena causa… O dos: No perturbar de más a la tía del arácnido y no poner en riesgo la identidad de Peter como Spiderman.

Seguramente Frigga querría hablar con él después, pero Loki estaba confiado en que entendería las razones, después de todo lo hacía pensando en hacer el bien. Y al parecer las cosas estaban saliendo como esperaba.

—Tranquilo Peter, le estaba contando de cómo supe que tenía familia y cómo nos conocimos. Aquella primera vez que me diste ánimos cuando me sentía apartado de todo el mundo, ¿recuerdas? —le dio una pista leve para que picara el anzuelo y le siguiera la corriente. Confiaba en que su amigo recordaba ese primer día que charlaron.

.

En su paso hacia su tía tomó un par de pañuelos desechables para limpiarle las lágrimas, que como niña pequeña intentaba alejarse de él.

—Ya veo... Tía, por favor, no seas necia. —seguía manoteando, insistiendo que se encontraba bien. —Ok, límpiate tú. —se recargó en la orilla del fregadero para poder alcanzar a ver a ambos, esperando, más que nada, la opinión que tenía su tía.

—Oh, disculpen. La edad ya me está afectando... —se limpió las lágrimas y el escurrimiento nasal. —Pues... —dijo un poco más calmada. —Eres bienvenido en esta casa, Loki. Parece que Peter llegó en un buen momento para ti y espero que así siga siendo.

—Tía... —puso su mano sobre su hombro para hacerla reaccionar y que regresara a la realidad. —Eso te pasa por indagar demasiado. Te dije que éramos buenos amigos... Y es mejor que desayunemos o se nos hará tarde.

Tal vez no debió dejar que Loki contara la historia, pero de cualquier forma no había mayor complicación que la emocional de su tía. Fuera de eso, ella incluso había aceptado abiertamente a su amigo... Que hasta su conocimiento, y el propio conocimiento del castaño, solo eran eso... Con un poco... Solo un poco de derechos.

.

La visión de Peter queriendo ayudar a su tía, y ella manoteando como niña pequeña, fue adorable.

—No se preocupe, será nuestro secreto. —le guiñó un ojo a May en complicidad, y así como Peter esperaba lo que su tía tuviera que decir, Loki también aguardó un tanto curioso. ¡Y todo había salido a la perfección! No solo dejó de lado las sospechas de algo "más personal" entre ellos, sino que ahora le daba la bienvenida oficial a la casa Parker.

—Muchas gracias tía May, me alegra escuchar que puedo venir a visitarlos sin problema. —sonreía con genuina alegría. —Y tiene razón, Peter llegó en el momento justo… Por ello siempre estaré en deuda con él. —esta vez miró al castaño un par de segundos, diciéndole con sus esmeraldas "es en serio".

Asintió a lo dicho por el castaño sobre ser buenos amigos para reforzar y así dejar más tranquila y a gusto a tía May. Además, solo había sido una noche fogosa, solo habían sido besos y caricias... Y fluidos compartidos, seguían siendo amigos fuera de eso. El rumbo que tomaran después solo el tiempo lo diría.

.

Después del desayuno, y con la tía May más tranquila y sin sospechas aparentes, ambos salieron de casa rumbo a la escuela, no sin antes avisarle a la tutora del castaño que este pasaría la tarde con Loki y no sabría qué tanto tiempo se pudiera postergar, admitiendo que no sería por cuestiones de estudio sino más por diversión. A lo que la tía May no puso objeción alguna, es más, le dio dinero a escondidas a Loki para sus "diversiones" pues sabía que Peter lo rechazaría rotundamente.

May se había quedado en casa más tranquila, ahora que sabía que su sobrino ya no estaría tan solitario y su mirada brillaba nuevamente.

—Sabes, ahora no me molestaría que usaras un portal para llegar a tiempo a la escuela... —sugirió el castaño a Loki un par de calles alejados de su casa. Ya se les había hecho un poco tarde y la verdad no quería correr o balancearse por ahí para llegar a tiempo.

.

Estando por salir de casa del castaño, y mientras esperaba que Peter bajara con sus cosas, tía May le dio dinero para que aprovecharan bien esa tarde de diversión. Estuvo por rechazarlo, pero ante la insistencia no tuvo más que aceptar. Se despidió de su ahora "tía postiza", pensando en que la próxima vez que fuera le pediría cocinar de nuevo su lasaña para observar de cerca el proceso y hacer el mismo en su departamento.

—De acuerdo, creo que tienes razón. No llegaremos en veinte minutos al otro lado de la ciudad. —se fijó en su reloj, luego miró a los lados y llevó al castaño a una calle cerrada y solitaria para abrir el portal. Luego de atravesarlo aparecieron en los vestidores de la escuela, a esa hora nadie entraría ahí.

.

—Creo que podría acostumbrarme a esto... —dijo en medio de una risita y mientras abría la puerta de los vestidores para ir a dar a los pasillos que aún lucían algo vacíos.

—Ayer hablamos más de nosotros, ahora háblame más de... Verity. ¿De dónde es, cómo la conociste, por qué te ayuda en tus misiones? —habían sido muchas preguntas que había sacado de golpe. Era un día nuevo y con ello muchas preguntas estancadas el día anterior volvían a salir.

.

—Deberías aprovechar las ventajas de tener un amigo que puede hacer estas cosas. —mencionó con fingida altivez, sonriendo luego mientras iba detrás del castaño. Ya en los pasillos, todo lucía todavía sin la multitud habitual, faltaban unos minutos para que todo se volviera un caos estudiantil.

De pronto las preguntas de Peter le hicieron mirarlo con extrañeza, aunque al poco se mostró ligeramente presuntuoso con una media sonrisa y sus esmeraldas entrecerradas.

—Bueno, ella es de Nueva York, y la conocí en uno de estos lugares de citas por Internet. Y no, no era para tener una cita en realidad... —se apresuró a decir, era como si sintiera que debía aclarar el punto. —Lo que pasa es que madre me tenía una misión, quería que buscara a Lorelei, una hechicera asgardiana, hermana menor de Amora, La Encantadora. —rodó los ojos ante la mención de aquella mujer.

—En fin, Lorelei estuvo evadiendo el ciclo de muerte y resurrección que trae consigo el Ragnarök, por ello había estado escondiéndose en Midgard usando hechizos que la hacían invisible ante los dones de Heimdall… Entonces yo debía buscarla, encontrarla y llevarla de regreso a Asgard. —se detuvo en los casilleros, recargándose en el suyo y cruzando los brazos para continuar.

—Ahora, ¿por qué me ayuda en misiones y por qué la escogí para mi "cita"?... Ella posee dones místicos, no magia como tal, pero ella es capaz de detectar la mentira. Su familia ha sido protectora del cofre de los antiguos inviernos por generaciones, su abuelo fue obsequiado con un anillo mágico que lo hacía ver la mentira al usarlo, pero ella lo tragó por accidente cuando era un bebé. El anillo se disolvió y se hizo parte de ella... Necesitaba alguien que pudiera ser mi "segundo al mando" buscando a Lorelei, y sus dones eran perfectos. Desde entonces me ha ayudado algunas otras veces y nos hicimos amigos. —le dio una sonrisa sincera al castaño.

.

Apenas iba empezando y ya algo dentro de él se había crispado con la mención de "citas por Internet". Por fortuna su amigo había aclarado que no iba por una cita tal cual, pero no por eso dejó de prestar atención por algún detalle que pudiera interesarle más que el resto de la historia.

—Vaya... Mucha magia alrededor de todo esto. —sonrió tranquilo, no debía extrañarle si después de todo Loki era un hechicero de "otra dimensión". —Creo que no me llevo muy bien con esas cosas... Pero ubiqué a Verity dentro de esto...

Había entendido el centro de la historia, pero no identificaba al resto de los integrantes del relato que por magia renacían y hacían de las suyas. Incluso había tenido oportunidad de trabajar con Dr. Strange y tampoco entendía muy bien de lo que fuera que hiciera más allá del típico "Abra Cadabra".

Poco a poco los pasillos se habían llenado, como era de esperarse, y la campana sonó para dar inicio a las clases.

.

—Irás conmigo en la próxima misión que madre me ordene. —afirmó más que pedirle consentimiento, después de todo habían quedado en ser compañeros. —Por cierto, y hablando de Verity, mañana vendrá a mi departamento para la tarde de películas, ¿recuerdas? Podrás conocerla en vivo y a todo color... A menos que tengas otros planes en mente. —se giró para abrir el casillero y tomar un par de libretas que metió a la mochila, esperando la respuesta de su amigo castaño.

.

[ **Good Spidey** ]: ¡Con esa tarde de películas serían tres tarde-noches que no das tus rondines!

[ **Evil Spidey** ]: ¡Anda! ¡Vamos por películas, palomas y alcohol!

[ **Good Spidey** ]: Ni siquiera tomamos...

[ **Evil Spidey** ]: Siempre hay una primera vez… —codeó a su contraparte. —¡Anda! Tú también quieres ir.

[ **Good Spidey** ]: Sí, pero...

[ **Evil Spidey** ]: La ciudad no se va a caer en nuestra ausencia, ahí seguirá esperando por nosotros.

[ **Good Spidey** ]: Agh... Está bien... Pero daremos una vuelta matutina.

—De acuerdo, mañana paso al departamento. Deberán esperarme un poco, suelo ser poco puntual. —sobó su nuca entre risas nerviosas esperando a Loki para ir a clases.

.

—¡Excelente! —le dio un abrazo espontáneo, y al escuchar que los pasillos comenzaban a pulular por los otros estudiantes lo soltó, quedando mirándolo un momento. —¡Vamos! El conocimiento nos espera. Y no te preocupes por la puntualidad, no empezaremos la función sin ti.

Lo jaló de la muñeca para ir a su respectivo salón de clases, topándose en el camino con el bravucón de Flash, quien había dejado de molestarlos desde que Loki sacara a relucir su oscuro pasado frente a los demás. Solo les quedó mirando con recelo, azotando su casillero para irse a su respectiva clase.

.

Se quedó pasmado con el abrazo dado, tanto que salió de sí con el jalón a su muñeca. Sonrió ligeramente antes de plantarse de plano en el mundo real.

Como en el día anterior, se sentaron uno al lado del otro. El profesor no tardó en entrar y comenzar la clase como de costumbre y sin mayor problema.

La siguiente clase pasó de manera muy similar, pero con la diferencia de que ahora Peter le andaba lanzando bolitas de papel a su amigo. Era Historia y no era una materia que le llamara la atención pues se encontraba fácilmente en un libro.

"¡PST!" —el mensaje lanzado iba acompañado por arañitas en el papel.

.

La primera clase pasó sin pena ni gloria, era Física y el profesor anotaba fórmulas en el pizarrón explicando y dejando ejercicios que resolver en el transcurso de la clase.

La segunda fue Historia, a Loki le parecía interesante pero un tanto aburrida, Internet tenía una vasta colección de información sobre la historia de la humanidad, así que le siguió el juego al castaño con esas bolitas de papel.

"Que indisciplinado insecto" —sonreía mientras adornaba el mensaje con una carita tipo emoticón, sacando la lengua y guiñando un ojo.

.

"Soy influenciable" —fue su pretexto. Pero ahora, solo por joder más, aventó letra por letra con un emoticón con una aureola para darle "fin" a su mensaje.

.

"¿Acaso estás acusándome de ser mala influencia?" —aventó el papelito hacia el castaño, y además del texto tenía una carita triste con todo y lagrimita y un corazón roto.

.

"Nunca dije que fueras tu... Pero si el saco te queda..." —le dirigió una mirada inocente cuando le volteó a ver el hechicero después de leer el mensaje.

.

Miró al castaño con ojos entrecerrados y labios hacia abajo, la viva imagen del gato Grumpy.

"Eres una araña muy mala… Lastimas mis sentimientos" —se volteó airado como si estuviera realmente enojado, aunque luchaba por no reírse, sobre todo cuando el profesor miró hacia las bancas.

.

Debajo de la banca Peter se pellizcaba la pierna para aguantar la risa y poner por lo menos una cara sorprendida por la inquisitiva mirada del profesor de avanzada edad.

"¿Te queda?" —dibujó un mini Loki con un cetro y un mini Peter sorprendido.

.

"Tal vez..." —siguió el patrón de dibujos de ellos en minis y dibujó a Peter atado a una ruleta mientras él apuntaba a ciegas con unos dardos. El profesor había vuelto a su explicación sobre Mesopotamia.

.

No pudo terminar de hacer el último dibujo cuando la campana sonó dando fin a la clase y dando inicio al almuerzo. Guardó sus cosas con rapidez y salió con Loki, no aguantaba más el ambiente pesado que el profesor generaba.

Al salir se estiró cual gato y bostezó cual oso.

—No es por mala onda, pero deberían jubilar al profesor.

.

Benditas sean las nornas, la clase había terminado y eran libres de respirar aire fresco. Loki salió junto con Peter como si una urgencia los apremiara pues realmente no veían la hora de escapar de aquel ambiente denso, equivalente casi a un golpe de calor en pleno verano. Al menos se entretuvieron con los papelitos y los dibujos.

—Yo creo que ya está en edad de darle paso a las nuevas generaciones, debería irse a descansar y disfrutar su jubilación. —sonreía un poco mientras iban al comedor.

.

—O algo más didáctico... No sé, ¡algo! —dejó caer su cabeza de pesada manera. —El consuelo de hoy: Hotdogs, aunque no tan buenos como los de la 56... Algo de ensalada y fruta para balancear la dieta y siga considerándose "sano" el menú escolar.

Bromeó al decir lo último, pues comúnmente desentonaba el plato fuerte con la guarnición "sana" con la que los empleados de cocina cubrían todos los niveles de la pirámide nutricional que estaban "obligados" a dar.

.

—Uhm, tal vez ir de paseo por lugares que le gusten... O irse a bailar por las noches con su amada señora. —añadió lo último sobre el profesor cascarrabias y dirigiéndose a las charolas fue tomando su ración del día, riendo junto con el castaño.

—Bueno, de algo a nada... Y debes llevarme después a comer esos Hotdogs de los que hablas. —se sirvió la ensalada, luego tomó un jugo de arándano y un pastelillo de queso.

.

—Claro, cuando terminemos una de tus misiones. —alzó los hombros restándole importancia mientras tomaba sus raciones, que a diferencia del azabache su jugo era de manzana y el pastelillo de fresas.

Tomaron asiento en una banca milagrosamente desocupada y comenzaron a comer el almuerzo. Por costumbre andaba atento a su alrededor y a su sentido arácnido en espera de un ataque de alguna bola de papel llena de saliva, un zape o un bote de jugo, pero lo que tenía en esos momentos solo era relativa calma, dejando a un lado la jungla humana que les rodeaba.

.

Ya en la mesa todo parecía indicar que acabarían la semana sin molestos bravucones acechando. Aquello en parte le agrada a Loki porque Peter ya no tendría que soportar a esos tarados, pero por otro lado extrañaba devolverles el "golpe" sin usar los puños, y hacerles bullying solo porque sí no estaba en sus planes.

—Creo que me excedí con la lección que le di a Flash y compañía. Ahora todo es paz y tranquilidad, que triste. —decía sin mucho entusiasmo, masticando despacio el bocado y luego bebiendo un poco de jugo.

.

—No te preocupes por ellos, tienen mala memoria y pronto se las ingeniaran para retomar su puesto en la cadena alimenticia de la escuela. —le molestaba que Loki quisiera seguir haciendo travesuras con los chicos, pero si ellos buscaban problemas, con Loki cerca, seguro los encontrarían. Ahora su papel había cambiado y tendría que fungir como mediador. Por lo menos tendría al hechicero a su lado todo el rato y podría echarle un ojo.

Y hablando de Loki... Le dirigió un vistazo. Estaba comiendo de su Hotdog cuando un flashback le atacó, recordando una escena similar, pero era su miembro lo que engullía. Avergonzándose al instante, ya se andaba ahogando con su propio bocado. El castaño tuvo que tragar tal cual y beberse todo el jugo para sentirse medianamente bien, pues quedó tosiendo un poco para aclarar su garganta.

.

—Sí, supongo que así será. Después de todo son cortos de cerebro. —negó alzando las cejas, dejando de lado el tema para seguir comiendo como si nada. En eso escuchó toser al castaño, lo vio y se asustó pues parecía estarse ahogando.

—¡Peter! —dejó el Hotdog a medio terminar para levantarse y palmear ligeramente fuerte su espalda. —Dioses, ¿estás bien?... Ten, toma mi jugo... —le acercó el jugo de arándano al notar que se había terminado el suyo. —¿Peter? —volvió a sentarse para verlo fijo.

.

—Me muero... —susurró con una voz de lo más profundo de su garganta antes de tomar el jugo de Loki. —Y así es como casi muere Peter Parker, llevándose de paso a Spiderman... —regresaba a la vida con una broma, agitado, todo rojo y los ojos llorosos.

—Estoy bien, Loki. No te preocupes... —le guiñó un ojo de manera tan poco creíble que parecía más un muerto.

.

El hechicero no le creyó ni el guiño, ¿quién quiere engañar al dios del engaño? —¿Seguro? Estás muy agitado... Digo sí, te estabas ahogando, pero... —se puso a mirar a su alrededor en busca de la posible "causa". No encontró nada, todo era tan monótono y normal. Lo miró de nuevo con intriga y preocupación.

—¿Viste o sentiste algo? ¿Crees que habrá grandes problemas? —refiriéndose a villanos.

.

—¿No la viste? —era tiempo de cambiar de estrategia y de versión. Decirle que lo estaba imaginando como la noche anterior le resultaba indecoroso. —A una chica se le alzó la falda... Y salió corriendo. Seguramente no la viste porque empecé a ahogarme por la sorpresa... Sí, eso paso…

.

Al escuchar el motivo de Peter para estarse ahogando frunció los labios y puso cara de "tienes que estar bromeando". —Una chica, dices... Que se le alzó la falda, además... Uhm... —se cruzó de brazos evaluando las expresiones del castaño. —No sé por qué sospecho que eso es mentira.

Rompió el cruce de sus brazos para seguir comiendo su Hotdog. Lo mordió, aun mirando al castaño sin creerse su historia, y al tener mucha cátsup y mostaza la mordida provocó que se desparramara por su boca y quedara un breve caminito en su comisura, mismo que limpió con la servilleta.

—Sigues rojo, Peter... —hizo notar terminando de limpiarse.

.

—¡Debes creerme! —se acercó para susurrarle. —Eran tan pequeñas sus pantis que se podría creer que no llevaba nada... —regresó a su lugar cruzando los brazos y asintiendo rotundamente con la cabeza.

Pero de nuevo estaba ahí, la vívida imagen de una noche apasionada. No pudo despegar sus ojos de los contrarios que aún le miraban con recelo. Pero su visión no sólo se centraba en esas esmeraldas, sino en todo el fino rostro que degustaba aquella salchicha entre pan que escurría aderezos.

—¿Qué? —su voz le trajo de nuevo al comedor escolar. —Debe ser… Falta de aire... Oye, ¿apagaron el aire acondicionado? —de la nada Peter comenzó a sentir calor.

.

Por un momento sintió algo de molestia, qué tenía Peter que estar viendo a una chica cuando estaba con él. Justo ese breve pensamiento lo llevó a regañarse internamente. Su amigo era "libre", podía ver a quien quisiera, una noche fogosa no quería decir nada… ¿O sí?

Prefirió no prestar atención a ese debate mental, y ya que había terminado su Hotdog comenzó a comerse el pastelillo de queso mientras esperaba con aire parco que Peter volviera de su "viaje astral".

—El aire acondicionado está perfecto. —dijo de modo lúgubre, mordiendo luego su pastelillo. —¿Tienes fiebre? —extendió la otra mano para tocarle la frente. Arqueó una ceja, su temperatura si estaba un poco elevada. Se fijó mejor en sus avellanas y notó sus pupilas dilatadas. —Deberíamos ir a la enfermería.

.

Notaba que su amigo había cambiado de humor y lamentaba que fuera su culpa, pero no era necesario que supiera de sus fantasías. Incluso el solo pensar la palabra ya le resultaba difícil.

—No te preocupes, estaré bien. —le tomó con firmeza la muñeca para evitar que le jalara y le llevara a rastras a la enfermería. En cambio, logró hacer que se sentara a su lado y no frente a él, aunque ya era algo tarde para pensar en que así no lo miraría comer y fantasear con eso.

—Toma mi postre. Aquella "chica", además de casi matarme, se llevó mi apetito consigo... —le extendió el plato con el postre y solo picó un poco de la ensalada, dejando a un lado el Hotdog que le quedaba por comer.

.

Prácticamente se había levantado con la clara intención de llevarse a Peter a la enfermería, pero su amigo era más necio que nada. Desistió con la firme negación del castaño y en cambio se sentó a su lado al ser jalado suavemente en señal de que eso quería Peter.

—Si tú lo dices… Pero si preocupas a tía May voy a enojarme contigo. —le advirtió, jalando en el proceso el plato con el pastelillo de fresas, aunque inexplicablemente se le agrió la primera mordida.

—Menosmalnotellevóati... —dijo muy bajo entre dientes, mirando hacia otro lado.

.

—¿Dijiste algo? —preguntó, pues había escuchado ese siseo venenoso que sacaba cuando estaba de malas. —No te preocupes por tía May, hago lo posible por no preocuparla. —volvió a decir como si todo estuviera de nuevo en la normalidad, aunque Loki siguiera refunfuñando consigo mismo y buscando a alguien con la mirada.

—¿Qué haremos primero?... Ya sabes. Después de clases. —preguntó poco después de un breve silencio incómodo.

.

—No, nada... —respondió con una sonrisa un poco forzada. —De acuerdo, supongo que debo creer en la palabra de un sobrino dedicado. —volvió a comer del pastelillo, y como tenía chantillí le quedó un poco en una esquina de la boca. Limpió con su índice, mismo que chupó, y retiró los restos sobrantes de su boca con la lengua.

—Ahm, pues estaba pensando en ir a un centro de diversiones. Ya sabes: Juegos de simulación, hockey de mesa, Go Cars, comida rápida. Lo usual... Aunque si tienes otra idea no hay problema en cambiar de lugar.

Su breve molestia se fue desvaneciendo luego de meditarlo. Estaba haciendo una tormenta en un vaso de agua por nada, ¿cierto? Así que volvió a su pose relajada, pero Peter parecía un poco ido… Otra vez. Tal vez esa supuesta chica de las pantis le gustaba y no podía evitar pensar en ella. Sin embargo, Loki permaneció tranquilo y esperando la respuesta del castaño, no había nada que reprocharle realmente.

.

Seguía picando un poco de su ensalada, mirando de reojo a Loki. Se estaba comportando algo extraño... Aunque no lo culpaba, seguramente a sus verdes ojos él estaba en la misma situación.

Y de nueva cuenta, ahí estaba la comida haciendo de las suyas, embarrándose en lugares peligrosos que hacían actuar a Loki aún más peligrosamente. Peter se perdió en ello un momento, escuchando apenas la sugerencia de su amigo.

"Nota mental: NO comer con Loki los viernes en la escuela... O traer el almuerzo de la casa... Y mucho menos darle pastel con crema batida", se reprochó a sí mismo.

—Suena excelente. Podrás descubrir lo malo que soy en los videojuegos. —bromeó con sarcasmo, más relajado al notar que por fin la comida se había terminado. —Además, siempre se podría improvisar algo más si nos aburrimos en algún momento.

.

—No creo que seas tan malo, pero no tan bueno como yo. —fingió altanería y terminó lo último del pastelillo, aunque necesitaba algo de beber, así que tomó el restante del jugo de arándano que Peter dejara.

—Esa voz me agrada, no hay que limitarnos a una sola diversión. Nueva York tiene muchos sitios interesantes. —en eso la campana sonó dando por terminado el almuerzo, llevaron las charolas a su lugar y Loki aprovechó para tomar otro jugo y terminárselo de camino al salón.

.

Era una lástima que el almuerzo hubiera acabado tan pronto. Ni siquiera tuvo la oportunidad de preguntar por Thor y... Bueno, tendría la oportunidad en otro momento. Ya había preguntado por Verity y resultaría raro que preguntara enseguida por su hermano.

De camino al salón de clases Peter pasó por su casillero para recoger un ensayo pasado de Literatura y fue entonces que escuchó una voz conocida.

—¡Hey, Peter! ¿Dónde te habías metido? Creí que te había pasado algo, estaba muy preocupada... —la pelirroja se había recargado en unos casilleros al lado del de Peter mientras saludaba, antes de reparar en la presencia de Loki.

—¡Oh, vaya! Hasta hiciste amigos nuevos sin mí. Hola, soy Mary Jane Watson. —saludó al hechicero después de fingir tristeza por su "abandono". Casualmente la chica ese día llevaba falda corta.

—No seas ridícula, solo falté a una clase y tu haz faltado a tres, consecutivas. —recalcó su última palabra entre risas. —Él es Loki, un viejo amigo que acaba de transferirse. —inició la presentación de su amigo.

.

Se miraba las uñas pintadas de negro en lo que Peter sacaba su ensayo. En eso, una chica pelirroja se acercó muy familiarmente al castaño, y luego de notarlo se dirigió a él con un saludo amistoso.

La miró un instante, tratando de no verse muy analizador, notando en el acto la curiosa "coincidencia" de su vestimenta. ¿Acaso ella era la supuesta chica de falda corta por la que Peter casi se ahogaba en el comedor?... Como pudo controló su peculiar molestia, y lo hizo tan bien que ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta.

—Loki Odinson, un gusto Mary Jane. —se presentó formalmente estrechando su mano.

.

—Oye Peter, necesito que me des tu opinión sobre algo... —dijo tomándole de la muñeca con claras intenciones de llevárselo.

—¿Y ahora de qué se trata? Una nueva obra de teatro, las notas de la gaceta o...

—Anda Peter, no tenemos mucho tiempo si no queremos perder la clase... —insistió la chica jalando más fuerte, y a como iba la cosa no le interesaba mucho el nuevo chico que acababa de conocer.

Peter ya conocía a la chica y sabía que no tenía muchas intenciones de entrar, y de paso quería que él tampoco lo hiciera. El castaño bufó ligeramente y le siguió el paso.

—Vamos Loki. —animó al otro para que le siguiera, pero la pelirroja se paró en seco para susurrarle algo al oído, mirando de reojo y con algo de recelo al hechicero. —De acuerdo... —cedió en un suspiro. —Te veo más tarde Loki, anota todo... O haz una nueva catedra para que no pierda mucho del tema. —intentó bromear para que su amigo no se enfadara de nuevo, pero la mueca que alcanzó a ver decía todo lo contrario.

.

Todo iba bien hasta que aquella chica empezó a llevarse a Peter. Loki permaneció en su sitio, mirando en silencio y con esmeraldas serias. El castaño no tardó en llamarlo, pero al parecer la pelirroja solo quería la compañía de su amigo.

Que Peter quisiera bromear fue en vano. Así que prefería perder la clase por ir a socorrer a esa chica con su "problema", y todavía le pedía que anotara todo y no olvidara nada para pasarle después los apuntes. No fue de extrañar que Loki lo atravesara con una mirada fría.

—Como quieras... —apenas masculló, le dio otra mirada a la chica y se perdió en los pasillos hasta llegar al salón, donde entró y se sentó en la esquina de la última fila con cara enfadosa. Poco después entró el profesor de Matemáticas, comenzó la clase y prefirió intentar concentrarse, aunque de rato en rato la molestia le refrescaba la memoria.

.

El tiempo que pasó junto a la chica se le fue volando. Esta le había pedido su opinión para el próximo número de la gaceta escolar. Todo lo que ella tenía eran meras notas de chismorreos y las fotografías eran aún peores.

El castaño anteriormente también estuvo sacando las fotografías para la gaceta, pero fue sustituido por otro chico con "mayor experiencia". Acostumbrado a eso no le dio importancia y siguió con sus cosas con normalidad. Con su ayuda y sus comentarios ahora tenía un poco más de forma y seriedad la organización de las notas que sí se publicarían y desechando otras.

La razón por la que Mary Jane no quería a Loki es porque era muy recelosa en cuanto a las publicaciones, y no le gustaba mostrar ese lado derrotado cuando no obtenía los resultados que ella quería como en esa ocasión.

Al sonar la campana Peter fue en busca de Loki, llevando consigo una golosina de chocolate que había comprado en una máquina expendedora para compensar su falta a clases.

—¿Cómo estuvo la clase? —preguntó, aunque lo que le interesaba no era la clase en sí, más bien preguntaba un "¿Cómo estás?".

.

Pasaron los minutos y oficialmente las clases terminaron por esa semana. Loki recogió sus cosas, se puso la mochila y salió del aula sin miras de ir a buscar al castaño. En primera, porque no sabía en qué parte de la escuela estaba, aunque podría buscarlo con su magia. Pero la segunda razón de que no lo hiciera fue porque no quería "interrumpir"... Bueno, si quería, pero Peter tal vez se enfadaría.

"Además él puede estar con quien más le parezca, no es de mi incumbencia", se decía entre pensamientos, ya fuera del edificio, atravesando los metros del camino de piedra y arbusto.

En eso escuchó el llamado de su amigo, quien sonreía amistoso y le ofrecía un chocolate. Dudó un momento, una vocecilla interna le decía "¡No te detengas! ¡Que sienta el rigor de tu fría indiferencia!". Pero otra vocecilla lo censuraba diciendo "¿Vas a enfadarte con Peter por algo tan infantil?"… Suspiró, se detuvo y le dio su mejor cara, aceptando el dulce obsequio.

—Bien, supongo… Cálculos, ecuaciones, fórmulas, y tarea para toda una tarde. Lo normal. —había partido el chocolate a la mitad y ahora le ofrecía una al castaño. —¿Qué me dices tú? —mordió la golosina dejando que se derritiera despacio en su boca.

.

Soltó un suspiro cansado antes de hablar y tomar el trozo de chocolate que le ofrecía. Se sintió aliviado al ver "tranquilo" a su amigo, le había ahorrado todo el discurso que había estado planeando para aminorar su mal humor y poder pasar la tarde en paz.

—Jajaja lástima que no estuve ahí para humillarte... —río quedo antes de continuar. —Pues Mary Jane tenía problemas con la gaceta. Es la encargada y a veces se le junta el trabajo... O como en esta ocasión no tenía nada bueno para publicar y le ayudé un poco. —el arácnido pensó que tal vez Loki sintiera curiosidad por su amiga, así como él la había tenido con Verity.

—Veras… —comenzó a explicar mientras se ocultaban de los rayos del sol bajo la sombra de un árbol. —Mary Jane es una amiga, la cual conozco desde hace bastante tiempo atrás, incluso antes que a Gwen y... Por algún momento fue mi "crush". Bueno, pues como te dije es encargada de la gaceta, quiere ser una gran actriz y tiene dotes para hacerlo, pero a veces es un poco desorganizada y recelosa con sus cosas, como ahora. Como apenas te irá conociendo no se sentía cómoda en que vinieras a ver su pequeño tropiezo. También es algo orgullosa, pero finalmente una buena chica.

.

—Ja ja ja que simpático. —le regresó sin molestia, yendo ambos a refugiarse a la sombra de un árbol.

Escuchó con atención lo que Peter tenía que decir. Le detalló lo que había estado haciendo con Mary Jane, así como él le contó sobre Verity, y también le explicó el por qué la chica no quiso que los acompañara. Bueno, podía entender, después de todo quien no quiere mostrar su trabajo hecho a la perfección y más a personas desconocidas.

Cuando mencionó que fue su "crush" hubiera querido rodar los ojos, pero se controló y mejor mordió su chocolate, aunque un susurro mental con tono de ave no se quedó callado para variar: "¿Alguna objeción ahora?", mencionó aquel pajarraco, a lo que el hechicero contestó entre pensamientos "Cierra el pico y esfúmate".

—Ouh, así que era eso… La verdad pensé que le caía mal, y eso que no me conoce para tener bases. —sonreía sin problema. —Es bueno que cuente contigo para iluminarla. Seguramente irá perfeccionando su trabajo, se ve que tiene carácter y si le pone empeño, quien sabe, el día de mañana tal vez no sea la actuación sino una silla de director en El Clarín... Sería tu jefa. —bromeó soltando cualquier clase de incomodidad respecto a la chica.

.

—¿A Mary Jane? Jajaja ¡no! Ella es amiga de todo el mundo, incluso de Flash y su séquito de descerebrados. —rió ante el futuro que había vislumbrado su amigo. —Por lo menos así tendría una base fija de fotógrafo. —alzó los hombros despreocupado.

—Bueno, basta de Mary Jane y mi futuro, ¡que empiece nuestra tardeada! ¿Por dónde empezaremos?

.

—De acuerdo, creeré en tus palabras. Y ese es un buen punto, si ella fuera tu jefa entonces tendrías un trabajo en forma y no tendrías que soportar a ese inepto de Jameson. —se terminó el chocolate pensando en cuan tentador era ir a darle una lección a ese hombre tan detestable, pero no. No haría nada que perjudicara a Peter, ese sujeto ya tendría su dosis de lecciones impartidas por la vida misma.

—Acabas de decir las palabras mágicas... Ahm, podríamos ir a perder el tiempo un rato en la plaza comercial y después los juegos, tenemos suficiente tiempo para recorrer cada diversión. —le guiñó un ojo mientras sostenía las asas de su mochila en los hombros.

.

—Andando... —de nuevo reanudaron su paso por las calles rumbo a la plaza. Como era de esperarse en viernes había mucho tránsito, tanto de autos como de personas, pero no importaba pues ellos tenían todo el tiempo del mundo y llevaban su paso tranquilo.

—Segundo día de clases. ¿Cómo se siente el señor Odison después de su breve experiencia? —fingía que tenía un micrófono y que era uno de esos reporteros de la televisión. —¿Le gusta, no le gusta, pasará las materias o se irá de pinta?... ¡Cuéntenos, estamos ansiosos por saber!

.

Ciertamente las calles y avenidas estaban pobladas, más no había prisa por llegar y aprovechar el tiempo antes de anochecer. Ventajas de ser "mayores", tener habilidades de superhéroes, y que tía y madre confiaran en sus "pequeños", respectivamente.

—Bueno, qué puedo decir. Ir a la escuela en Midgard no ha resultado tan mal, es... Aceptable para un dios nórdico. —seguía el juego de la entrevista, sacando de su bolsillo del pantalón unas gafas negras que se puso con la delicadeza de una celebridad.

.

—Ah, con que es aceptable, ¿eh? Qué maravilla, significa que tendremos a este dios por un largo rato... ¡Señoras y señores, este es el grandioso Loki! —puso sus manos alrededor de su boca para fingir las aclamaciones y de su mochila sacó una cámara pequeña para atacarlo como buen paparazzi a base de flashes.

.

—Por supuesto, pequeño mortal. La gente de Nueva York tendrá el privilegio de alojar por tiempo indefinido la divinidad de mi presencia. —como todo famoso posó "inconscientemente" para esas fotos. —Lo sé, soy increíble. Gracias... —respondía a las ovaciones improvisadas del castaño, bajando sus gafas para guiñar un ojo y fruncir los labios a modo de mandar un beso a la cámara, haciendo la señal de todo "rockero-metalero".

.

Ovaciones, entrevista, paparazzi, todo lo que un buen artista debía tener, pero qué era de un artista sin sus fans. El castaño volvió a tomar el papel y fingió el grito de una chica emocionada.

—¡Por todos los dioses nórdicos! ¡Es Loki! ¡Ahh! —y dando ridículos saltitos se paseó un rato alrededor del hechicero y con su celular tomó una serie de selfies. Todas y cada una diferente a la otra. Era divertido pues su amigo también le seguía la corriente y se tomaba su papel muy en serio.

—¡Autografíame una costilla! —sonaba tan lógico como cualquier aficionada puberta a los grupos actuales de pop.

.

—El único y original, bella dama. —le decía con aire inalcanzable, cediendo a las selfies en poses de hombre interesante, cruzado de brazos, alzando la barbilla, bajando las gafas, señalando a la cámara, mirando al cielo con gloriosa actitud, con sus labios cerca de la mejilla de la "fangirl" y demás.

—¿Solo una costilla? Vamos, no seas tan recatada. —sonrió de medio lado, tomando el papel y firmando sin dejar su actuación.

.

—¿Podrías firmarme otra cosa? —fingió total sorpresa, hasta los ojitos le brillaban. —P-pero estamos en público y no quiero manchar su reputación de todo un caballero. —sin darse cuenta ya habían llegado a la plaza comercial. Por ahí y por allá se veía una que otra cara conocida de la escuela, pero no les prestaban demasiada atención. Seguramente igual que ellos iban solo a pasar el rato.

.

—Como reza el dicho "pide y se te dará". —respondió a la "emocionada castaña", alzando luego sus cejas con tal petición. —Hm, vaya que debe ser muy inapropiado, señorita. ¿Acaso no sabe que no puede ir por ahí pidiendo cosas indecorosas? Podría arrepentirse... O quedar fascinada.

Le susurró aquello en el oído, entregándole el papel firmado que además tenía un dibujo de Peter como chica anime, con estrellitas alrededor, sonrojada, simulando brincar y aferrada del brazo de un apuesto él. La firma decía: "Para mi dulce arañita, de Loki… Su dios y amor platónico".

.

—Ese es el problema. —chilló con voz aguda. —Estoy fascinado... —terminó su frase con voz mucho más varonil, regresando a la normalidad y haciendo aún más graciosa y bizarra la escena que estaban montando ambos.

—Me guardaré esto antes de que alguien quiera robármelo. —mencionó con gracia después de ver el dibujo y sobre todo la especial dedicatoria. —Andando estrella, vayamos a pulular.

.

—Yo no veo el problema sino la ventaja de eso. —contestó entre juguetón y malicioso, pero terminó riendo junto con el castaño y dando por terminado el show. Algunos "curiosos" también siguieron su camino.

—Tienes suerte, pude haberte hecho algo más fuerte que eso. —contuvo las ganas de echarse a reír porque sí le pasó por la mente hacerle un dibujo de tipo erótico. —Bien dicho mortal, veamos qué hay de interesante. —y empezaron el recorrido por los pasillos, mirando los almacenes de ropa y demás.

.

Para Peter no era gran cosa los almacenes de ropa, aunque parecía que para Loki y su sentido de la moda sí. Pasaron a un par de ellas viendo lo más "nuevo". El castaño incluso se alcanzaba a sentar para esperar a que Loki se probará un par de atuendos y admiraba que en todos ellos se veía bastante bien... Pero esa clase de compras no eran lo suyo.

En cambio, al pasar cerca de alguna tienda de artículos tecnológicos o de cámaras fotográficas era el castaño el que se tomaba su tiempo para examinar los productos recientes mientras Loki le esperaba.

.

A veces Loki podía llegar a parecer una "chica", y no tanto porque pudiera transformarse en una, sino por gustar de ver las tiendas de ropa. Verity solía acompañarlo a dar un paseo por la ciudad o alguna plaza, y curiosamente a ella, siendo mujer, no le llamaba demasiado ese aspecto de las féminas, su look era más rebelde y eso le agradaba al hechicero.

Sin embargo, la chica no se ofuscaba de tener que recorrer tiendas y pasillos repletos de ropa y otros accesorios, porque después iban a la tienda de música y se ponían a escuchar algo de rock pesado con los audífonos.

Cuando estaba eligiendo prendas para probarse le entró un poco de culpa al ver sentado a su amigo, seguramente estaba aburriéndose como una ostra, pero se le pasó cuando el mismo castaño afirmó no molestarle, solo no era muy fan de estar hurgando en busca de la moda de temporada. Como compensación le modeló cada pieza de ropa elegida, y hubiera modelado un par de trajes de baño solo por el placer de verlo inquieto y sonrojado, pero se guardó la travesura para otra ocasión.

Pasando a otro lugar en la plaza, ahora Loki esperaba paciente a que Peter recorriera los pasillos con un montón de cosas tecnológicas. Por su parte, el hechicero se dedicó a ver los celulares, tablets y otras cosas menos "ostentosas", como algunos otros aparatos interesantes para su amigo. Aunque prestó atención a la sección de las cámaras fotográficas.

Recordaba bien que Peter usaba un vejestorio, el mismo que había sacado minutos atrás en su show paparazzi. Casualmente miró el precio de las cámaras más nuevas y con eso supo que estaban fuera de alcance para el arácnido. Suspiró de modo cansino, mirando al otro alejarse para ver los drones.

.

—Perdona... Vayamos ya a las consolas. —regresó disculpándose con su amigo con cara de aburrimiento, seguramente ya habría visto y repasado los productos. Salieron de esa zona y pasaron a la de recreación y entretenimiento.

—¿En qué quieres perder primero? —lo retó de manera muy decidida entrando a la sala de juegos, ambientada en un fondo negro y con luces de neón.

.

—No te preocupes, no pasa nada. Tú me esperaste en la tienda de ropa. —le sonrió tranquilamente y asintió a lo dicho por el castaño. Subieron en las escaleras eléctricas y caminaron unos metros hasta encontrar el amplio establecimiento donde se vislumbraba una variedad de juegos entretenidos.

—Vaya vaya. Peter Parker se siente muy seguro, ¿eh? —miró a su alrededor y sonrió al encontrar su primer objetivo. —Simulador de motocicleta. —antes de ir hacia los simuladores fue a cambiar por fichas el dinero que tía May le había dado a escondidas.

.

Peter caminó en dirección contraria, hacia los simuladores, para apartar el juego y fue escogiendo la motocicleta que usaría. No sería nada difícil pues ya había montado una y SHIELD había adaptado una para él.

—Cuando estés listo. —volvió a retar confiado cuando Loki estuvo a su lado montando la motocicleta contraría. —Comerás mi polvo virtual. —en la pantalla se daba la señal de arranque y ambos salieron "disparados" para enfrentarse entre ellos y ante las cerradas curvas que el juego tenía.

.

Hecho con las fichas Loki fue hacia Peter, insertó una en el simulador del arácnido y luego otra en el suyo. Se montó en su motocicleta y en cuanto el juego cargó hizo "rugir" a la máquina.

—Eso lo veremos… —tenía el mismo semblante de reto que su amigo, y en cuanto la señal de inicio apareciera no dudó en acelerar.

La motocicleta iba recta o se ladeaba si había curvas. El hechicero se divertía como niño, mirando de vez en cuando a Peter y haciendo uno que otro truco propio del juego para tomar ventaja.

—Creo que será otro el que coma polvo virtual jaja…

.

—¿Pero qué rayos...? —se preguntó alarmado. En la vida real no ocurrían tan fácilmente los movimientos que Loki estaba haciendo. —Con que esas tenemos... —aceleró tanto como pudo y también sacó sus trucos bajo la manga. No salía mucho con sus amigos, pero las veces que lo hacía siempre les aprendía alguna maña.

Fueron apenas micras de segundo las que tuvieron de diferencia al llegar a la meta, resultando perdedor el castaño, siendo el segundo en la lista de récords.

—No me gustó. Así no son las cosas en la realidad. —se quejó buscando con la vista algún otro en el que tal vez si tuviera un poco más de suerte.

.

—¡Oh si, alcánzame!... Si puedes, claro. —cuando niño, solía irse a jugar juegos de video y simuladores luego de pesadas horas de estudio con el anciano maestro. A veces Gambit era su compañero de juegos y otras iba solo. Además, ahora en su departamento también tenía su colección de juegos, así que algo había aprendido esos años. Y para muestra su rotunda victoria.

—¡Si! —alzó los brazos, aun montado sobre la motocicleta, mientras en la pantalla aparecía la clásica animación de "¡CONGRATULATIONS!" junto con fuegos artificiales y fanfarrias, además de los detalles de la carrera y una breve cámara lenta al momento de atravesar la meta.

—Qué curioso, te habría gustado si hubieras ganado. —le picó un poco con su mofa, bajando de la moto y esperando su decisión para ir a otro juego. —No te esfuerces, te ganaré de todos modos. —colocó sus manos en la cintura, alzando su rostro con semblante ufano.

.

—Me hubiera gustado si lo hubieran diseñado bien, ¿así qué chiste tiene? —quería lanzarle algo a su amigo, pero no tenía nada a la mano y no podría lanzarle una bola de telaraña pues se vería resplandeciente por el contraste que generaba la luz negra.

Si era malo con los videojuegos, tal vez no lo sería con los juegos normales como los de puntería. Además, entre mejor puntuación mayor número de boletos para lograr alcanzar un buen premio.

—Vayamos a las bolas de por allá... Quien tenga mejor puntuación paga la comida... Y se queda con los boletos del otro.

.

—Oh, vamos. No te pongas así, estuviste a nada de ganarme. —se le encimó rodeándolo por detrás de los hombros. —Solo te falta práctica. —entonces siguieron con las pelotas de baloncesto que debían meter a la canasta.

—De acuerdo, me agrada la apuesta. —tomó una pelota y la jugó un momento en sus manos. —Primero las arañas. —sonrió bromista, observando a su amigo iniciar con puntería exacta.

.

—Como digas... —respondió con indiferencia, conteniendo sus ganas de darle una mordida a las manos que le colgaron por enfrente un momento.

Después de la derrota anterior su confianza ya no estaba al cien por ciento, pero tampoco dejaría que decayera tan rápido y menos con el incentivo del pago de la comida.

—Eres todo un caballero, insisto. —imitó de nuevo la voz de una chica. Tomó un balón lo botó un par de veces y lo lanzó sin problemas cayendo en la red limpiamente. —Tu turno, estrellita, de hacer los honores. —extendió su palma hacia la canasta de modo altivo.

.

Estar cerca de Peter cada vez le agradaba más, tanto que al estar encimado le dieron ganas de plantarle un beso en la mejilla, pero así como lo pensó lo descartó, eso ya era demasiado raro. Aunque, bueno… Después de lo sucedido la noche anterior las rarezas de ese tipo eran nada. ¿O tal vez implicaría algo más de lo que estaba pasando?

—Lo sé, soy un encanto de hombre. —dejó de lado sus conjeturas y esperó que su "fangirl" personal arrojara el balón. —¡Fiuuu! Un tiro limpio. Eres muy hábil con las manos. —mezcló un poco de picardía en sus palabras y luego botó el balón. —Y créeme que lo haré... —dejó de botar el balón, lo tomó entre sus manos, miró con determinación la canasta y lo lanzó con toques elegantes y principescos, anotando sin problema.

—1-1 señor Parker. Su turno.

.

Su mirada se cruzó con la de Loki por unos instantes y le dirigió una sonrisa dándole a entender que había entendido el doble sentido de su comentario.

—Puedo repetirlo, si aún no le ha quedado bastante claro a la estrellita lo que puedo hacer con las manos.

[ **Evil Spidey** ]: ¡Oh sí! Ahora empiezan los dobles sentidos.

Fue turno de Peter de lanzar el balón, encestando sin problemas. —¿Lo ve? Puedo durar rato haciendo el mismo tiro.

.

—Uhm, ¿en serio? Tal vez aún tenga dudas sobre ello, pudo ser suerte y no real talento. —respondió con un leve toque sugerente, pasando un mechón azabache tras la oreja.

Entonces Peter anotó de nuevo, como era de esperarse. Apenas eran dos tiros por cada uno, pero Loki pensaba que podrían quedarse haciendo tiros hasta la madrugada o hasta que alguno de los dos cayera de sueño.

—Dos tiros al hilo, sorprendente. —puso cara de apretado y tomó su balón. —Me pregunto si su rendimiento es el mismo en otro tipo de... Juegos. —lo miró de reojo con un brillo travieso en sus esmeraldas y tiró. Ahora estaban 2 a 2.

.

El arácnido quedó perplejo, no por su segundo tiro igualmente perfecto, sino por su insinuación. Tomó su tercer balón, anotó y siguió pensando en ello. —¿A qué se refiere? ¿Qué clase de juego tiene en mente?

.

—No lo sé, la verdad hay infinidad de juegos que podría usar de referencia. —por tercera vez anotó, aunque la pelota dio un giro alrededor del aro antes de entrar. —Aunque usted también podría encontrar alguna si busca en su interior.

.

—Creo que piensas muchas más cosas que yo y necesitas hablarme claro... —tuvo que admitir sin dejar el juego y dar un cuarto tiro. —Ayúdame, ¿quieres? —se acercó al azabache con una cara un tanto inocente pero pícara en los ojos.

.

Botaba el cuarto balón cuando Peter se le acercó con esa cara de "niño bueno", pero desentonando la picardía en sus ojos avellana.

—Veamos... —fingió meditar muy concentrado. —Un juego tan sencillo como atrapar una liebre. Puede hacerte correr demasiado y fatigarte antes de que la atrapes... Si es que la atrapas. —le dedicó una mirada astuta y arrojó el balón anotando el cuarto empate.

.

—¿Quieres ir de caza entonces? —preguntó finalmente confundido, pero la idea no le desagradaba del todo. —Supongo que no tendría problemas... Solo que matarlos... Podríamos liberar a la liebre después, ¿verdad?

.

Loki rió por lo bajo con la respuesta muy alejada del castaño. Le pareció encantador que se fuera por una vía más "sensata" que perversa, o tal vez no planteó la idea de forma correcta.

—Posiblemente pueda aplicarse, solo que en este caso... —se acercó al oído del arácnido como si no planeara nada oscuro. —Yo podría ser la presa y tú el cazador… Aunque si prefieres cambiar roles entonces tendrías que demostrar tu resistencia a mis métodos de acecho. —se alejó para mirarlo con naturalidad, tomando luego un balón para botarlo.

.

—Sigo sin entender tu juego... Pero puedo aprenderlo. —mencionó decidido. —Aunque también podría interpretar todo esto con que estás huyendo.

.

El juego de los balones pareció haberse detenido pues ahora solo estaban hablando sobre otro tipo de juegos y referencias. Loki sonrió de modo reservado con la que hablaba de huir.

—Tal vez pueda interpretarse así, pero no sería de ti de quien huyera. —de pronto pensó en que estaba huyendo de la soledad misma, de sentimientos aplastados bajo toneladas de promesas rotas. Comenzaba a sentirse raro, no quería perder el hilo del momento de juego que estaban creando, así que recobró la pose presuntuosa.

—Entonces, ¿dices que quieres aprender el juego? Eres valiente…

.

—En esta vida siempre hay que ser valientes, ¿no? —ahora fue él quien rodeó con sus brazos a Loki, aunque no por los hombros sino por la cintura para pasar sus manos delante de él y dirigir el quinto lanzamiento perfecto.

—Sí, eso veo. De mí no huyen, ni pareces tener tales intenciones. —habló por sobre el hombro del ojiverde sin separarse. —Explícame mejor tu juego.

.

—Tú lo has dicho, mi buen amigo y vecino. —inesperadamente los brazos de Peter lo rodearon por la cintura, cosa que lo puso ligeramente nervioso, más por sentir su pecho pegado a su espalda y su aliento chocando contra su cuello.

—Eres demasiado lindo como para que alguien quiera huir de ti. A menos que ese alguien sea una clase de grinch o algo por el estilo. —bromeó un poco, antes de explicarse mejor con su "juego". —Muy bien, si insistes... ¿Has escuchado eso de "juego de manos es de villanos"? —justamente sus manos buscaron las del castaño en un suave roce.

—Algo inofensivo puede transformarse en algo fuera de control si no se marca un límite... Hablamos de resistencia, de escape, de encontrar... El que busca encuentra, y a veces suele perder al mismo tiempo... —entrelazó sus manos con las de Peter y entonces giró el rostro para verlo fijo. —¿Voulez-vous toujours d'apprendre le jeu? [ _¿Todavía quieres aprender el juego?_ ]

.

Miraba con atención cómo interaccionaban sus manos y cómo curiosamente se buscaban entre ellas, escuchando con atención la explicación de su amigo.

—No seré muy bueno con los acertijos, pero soy bueno con las manos y con los villanos... —le dirigió una mirada confiada. —Además no podemos perder mucho si solo se trata de un juego, ¿o no?... Montre moi [ _Muéstrame_ ]

.

Le dedicó una sonrisa entre complacida e igualmente confiada escuchando la respuesta del castaño. El acertijo era sencillo, el juego consistía en que, si iban a continuar con sus encuentros "casuales" entonces la resistencia en ello radicaba en no dejarse atrapar, no perder el control al rebasar el límite de lo permitido en ese juego donde ambos buscaban consuelo a sus dolencias del alma.

Si solo era eso, consuelo, entonces nada perdían... O al menos era la idea, ¿no?

—Por algo me agradas. —acercó su rostro al ajeno en busca de los labios del arácnido, pero no hizo contacto, se deslizó ágilmente para escapar de su abrazo. —Que comience el juego… —susurró a su oído para luego alejarse, mirando por sobre el hombro a su "amigo".

.

Su corazón se aceleró cuando la posibilidad del beso se acentuó, pero quedo "vestido y alborotado" cuando este le hizo falta. Ahora creía captar la idea del juego.

—Qué te parece un reto de baile... Ya que los balones no te gustaron. —señaló la máquina de la que salía ruido, y en la pantalla había algún video musical y las flechas apareciendo de abajo hacia arriba.

.

Caminaba de modo pensado, decidiendo qué probar ahora. No que encestar balones no fuera entretenido, pero sabía que ambos eran diestros en el tiro, así que mejor cambiar de diversión antes de terminar aburridos. En eso llegó la sugerencia del reto de baile.

—De acuerdo, veamos quien tiene mejores pasos. —aceptó seguro de sí, acercándose a la máquina e insertando una ficha. Ya que en los balones inició el castaño era justo que él fuera el primero en probar sus habilidades con los pies.

En la pantalla aparecieron las opciones de canciones que Loki iba pasando hasta que una le agradó. Seleccionó, hubo el breve intro del juego con esa voz animadora y gritos de fondo y la tonada empezó. Segundos después las flechas aparecieron y el ojiverde fue siguiendo cada una con destreza.

.

"¿En qué me he metido?", se preguntó el castaño viendo los pasos de baile de su amigo. Sus movimientos eran más que geniales, se daba el lujo de dar vueltas con gran estilo y parecía seguir más el ritmo de la música en lugar de las flechas de la pantalla. No fue de su sorpresa que nuevamente alcanzara la puntuación máxima con facilidad.

—TE ODIO. —gesticuló exageradamente con una sonrisa fingida, para que el hechicero pudiera leer sus labios al tiempo que se preparaba para su "actuación".

El castaño se paró sobre el tapete y seleccionó "I'm a Barbie Girl" porque empezaría con algo... Sencillo.

.

Sus pies y su cuerpo entero estaban poseídos por el ritmo de la canción. Seguía las flechas casi como si supiera cual vendría o qué combinación aparecería, y no porque pasara muchas horas practicando en esas máquinas. Tal vez se debiera a las ganas de impresionar al castaño, a su intuición, y claro, el querer ganar.

Con soltura daba giros, se agachaba, hacía pasos dinámicos y casi artísticos, hasta que la canción terminó y su baile obtuvo la puntuación máxima para su complacencia.

—Me halagas… —respondió con actitud fanfarrona, colocando sus manos en la cintura, mostrándose algo agitado y sonrojado.

Bajó del juego y se colocó a un costado para poder ver el baile de su amigo. Le dio gracia la elección de la canción e iba a decir algo de tintes burlones, pero la mirada amenazante de Peter lo silenció y solo alzó las manos en señal de paz.

—Vamos, sorpréndeme y tal vez te de un premio si logras igualar mi puntuación o quedar a cinco puntos. —retó cruzando los brazos.

.

"Hiya, Barbie  
Hi, Ken..."

Empezaba la canción, pero no el desfile de flechas, así que le dio tiempo actuar el encuentro entre los supuestos juguetes haciendo reír a Loki que le miraba a un costado.

Al inicio, aunque fuera medio lento, el castaño se notaba muy tieso en sus movimientos, aunque no dejara escapar ni una flecha. No giraba ni movía los brazos pues estaba completamente concentrado en la coordinación de sus pies con las indicaciones de la pantalla. Pero poco a poco, cuando iba agarrando más soltura, sus brazos se elevaron un poco... Y sin mucha gracia. Fue una lástima que Peter le estuviera agarrando la onda al juego muy tarde.

Debido a la "poca complejidad" de nivel y de coreografía su puntuación no lograba ni siquiera rasguñar la de su amigo, consolándose en que en las siguientes rondas lo lograría.

.

Las caras que Peter hacía le parecían sumamente graciosas. Se imaginaba al castaño haciendo una interpretación en miniatura con su traje de Spiderman, se vería tan adorable.

Pronto las flechas aparecieron y Loki mantenía su atención tanto en la pantalla como en su amigo, quien parecía un poco inseguro y rígido en sus movimientos. Sin embargo, llevaba una buena cadena de pasos acertados.

—¡Así Peter, no pienses tanto! ¡Deja que la música te guíe! —le animaba de vez en cuando, pero el arácnido pareció entender hasta que la canción estaba terminando.

—Buen intento, en serio, no estuvo mal. —concedió haciendo el cambio y volviendo a subirse a la máquina. Buscó una canción parecida a la del otro y escogió "If You Wanna Be My Lover", complejidad baja para nivelar la balanza.

—La próxima que escojas tendrá que ser más difícil, yo sé que puedes hacerlo. —iba diciendo mientras las primeras flechas aparecían.

.

De nueva cuenta los movimientos de Loki lucían tan naturales, ligeros y elegantes... "Presumido", murmuró para sí mismo, pero se divertía de cualquier forma. Al llegar el coro de la canción volvía a "actuar".

"If You Wanna Be My Lover…", Peter señalaba al ojiverde, le guiñaba un ojo, se señalaba a sí mismo y hacia un corazón con las manos. Incluso parecía que el baile se le daba mejor fuera del juego que en él.

—Muy bien Spice Boy, es mi turno. —sintiéndose un poco más confiado decidió subir un poco más de nivel, seleccionando una canción k-pop que había escuchado un par de veces, bastante más movida en comparación a la primera. Soltó un poco más el cuerpo e intentó imitar algunos movimientos del video musical que salía de fondo, y por hacerlo dejó escapar un par de puntos.

.

Alcanzó a escuchar ese "presumido", cosa que lo hizo ampliar una sonrisa, más no pudo evitar reír con la linda coreografía que Peter hacía. Era tan relajante pasar ese tiempo juntos, le hacía recordar esos momentos de más niño en que iban a la feria o comían helado en aquella heladería. Tendrían que ir después por un tazón del súper especial para recordar viejos tiempos.

Al terminar su segundo turno de nuevo la pantalla marcaba la puntuación alta parpadeando y con ovaciones de fondo.

—Creo que lo del premio no fue suficiente incentivo para ti, es una pena… —lo miraba divertido, esperando ver qué elegiría esta vez. La canción elegida sonaba dinámica y movida. El k-pop tenía un repertorio extenso de música bailable y coreografías complejas, le agradó que quisiera arriesgarse a probar.

—Recuerda, siente la música, no pienses tanto… Aunque si te sirve más que el premio, recuerda que puedes terminar pagando la comida. —sonreía como niño, pero al parecer Peter estaba soltándose más.

.

El premio misterioso claro que era un incentivo, pero su cuerpo no parecía reaccionar tan rápido como a él le hubiera gustado. Sin embargo, el recordar el pago de la comida sí que le hizo reaccionar.

Para la buena suerte de Peter estaba aún a tiempo de recuperar su puntuación. No tenía excusa alguna ante el hechicero en decir que no tenía flexibilidad en el cuerpo pues él conocía a la perfección su "secreto" de superhéroe.

Se soltó un poco más del cuerpo e imaginó que no estaban rodeados de otros tantos chicos, pues eso también influenciaba en su rendimiento. Para su sorpresa parecía que sus extremidades se movían solas, logró dar incluso un par de giros sin perder las flechas en el tablero, mover las caderas tan atrevidamente como en el video y terminar en pose.

—Recuerda estos momentos porque nunca lo volveré a hacer... —amenazó el castaño agitado y entre risas, dando paso al hechicero para su tercer y última demostración.

.

Seguía los pasos de Peter moviendo de vez en vez la cabeza acorde a la melodía. Echaba vistazos a la pantalla y luego volvía su atención al castaño, que parecía estar más liberado y en sintonía con la canción. Esperaba que las miradas de los curiosos no lo intimidaran pues lo estaba llevando perfecto. Le gustaba verlo desatendido del mundo y disfrutando, y quería tener un recuerdo de eso. Así que, aprovechando que Peter estaba concentrado en mostrar sus mejores movimientos, sacó el celular para tomar un video.

Cada paso lo empezaba a mantener atraído. Sus movimientos más ágiles, esos giros que se atrevió a dar, el movimiento de sus caderas... Y de pronto se detuvo, la canción había terminado y para sorpresa logró aumentar su puntuación.

—No te preocupes, te tengo inmortalizado en mi memoria y aquí. —mostró su celular junto con un guiño y un chasquido de lengua, pero apartó el teléfono cuando notara que el castaño se lo quería quitar. —Ah ah, mío. —hizo pose de diva, subiendo por su tercera ronda final.

Buscando canciones encontró una que tenía cortes rockeros y algo de punk. Sin demora siguió las flechas que no tardaron en aparecer.

.

Los colores se le subieron al rostro a Peter al ver solo un pequeño fragmento del video recién tomado. —¡No! —intentó arrebatarle el celular, pero Loki fue mucho más rápido que él. ¿Por qué no lo vio venir?

No tuvo más remedio que resignarse y contemplar el último baile de su amigo. Por un momento en el que se aisló de todo a su alrededor, exceptuando a Loki y a él, le llenó de felicidad ver a aquel joven que en otro tiempo se sentía inseguro y demasiado acosado por la sombra de su pasada vida y las expectativas que se tenían de él. Ahora parecía que ya había superado todo aquello y solo quería vivir su día a día.

.

La canción llegaba casi al final y el hechicero podía saborear la victoria, aunque por un instante se le ocurrió mirar hacia el castaño, notando sus avellanas fijas en él. Perder de vista la pantalla esos breves instantes le valió perder unos cuantos puntos, pero no le importaba, al final estaba sonriendo.

Terminó su rutina con un giro y una pose casi de gimnasta olímpico, curioso para el tipo de canción. Esta vez la pantalla no mostró el letrero intermitente, solo aplausos y fanfarrias junto con lo que había logrado.

—Bueno... No siempre puedo ser perfecto... —decía entre agitado y limpiando su frente con el brazo, bajando del juego para que Peter hiciera su última ronda. —El destino de la comida está en tus pies, Parker. —sonreía todavía recuperando el aliento.

.

—De cualquier forma, pague o no la comida, quiero mi premio de compensación solo por haber llegado tan lejos en el baile... —no sabía aún si iba a perder definitivamente, pero no quería perder el "premio" que Loki le había prometido.

Al subir de nuevo a la maquina seleccionó ahora una canción del afamado Ricky Martin. Intentaría terminar con la frente en alto, la puntuación ya no le importaba del todo.

En cuanto la música empezó a sonar las flechas hicieron acto de presencia, a diferencia de las dos canciones anteriores. Otro cambio que había con el inicio del reto fue la soltura del castaño, ahora lucia totalmente diferente.

Movía pies, brazos y caderas como lo hiciera el artista original, dándose la libertad de echarle un par de miradas coquetas al hechicero, siguiendo claramente los pasos marcados por el juego. Terminó claramente mucho más agitado y algo sudado. Esperó que la pantalla diera su resultado final, pero le faltaron unos cuantos miles para alcanzar la nota de Loki.

—Agh... Me rindo... ¿Qué vas a querer comer? —exclamó agitado y alborotándose un poco la cabellera mientras tomaba su mochila para ir a la zona de comida.

.

—Me parece bien, tu demanda es válida. —aceptó y se dispuso a ver a su amigo en su última oportunidad de quitarle la victoria. Y vaya que no se daba por vencido, un ritmo latino bastante movido fue lo que Peter escogió.

Cuando el baile iniciara lo notó más confiado, igual que se dio cuenta de esas miradas coquetas que de repente le lanzaba. El hechicero le sonreía entre miradas y olvidó por completo ver la pantalla, solo quería verlo moverse.

Cuando la canción terminó fue el momento de la verdad y del triunfo para Loki.

—Fuiste un oponente digno, la próxima vez tal vez puedas empatarme. —fingió soberbia y tomó su mochila igual que el otro. —Pizza hawaiana con mucho queso y tocino frito. —respondió con cara de "muero por una de esas".

.

—No te olvides de la piña. —alborotó los negros cabellos contrarios mientras caminaban despacio a la zona de comida, subiendo otro nivel en la plaza por las escaleras eléctricas.

—Y... ¿Cuál es mi premio de consolación? —preguntó disimuladamente, como no queriendo la cosa.

.

—OBVIO, la piña es esencial, le da ese sabor dulce a lo salado. —apretó los labios como si fuera lo más exquisito del universo.

Rió con el gesto de alborote en su cabello, luego se pasó una mano por entre las hebras azabaches y terminó sacudiendo su camiseta desde el cuello para refrescarse. Una soda fría le quitaría el bochorno del baile.

—Oh, el premio... —hizo de cuenta que le era indiferente. —Una cajita feliz con un pequeño muñeco de Spiderman. No, no me agradezcas, es lo menos que puedo hacer por tu esfuerzo. —la mirada parca de Peter lo hizo retractarse de la broma.

—Bien, de acuerdo, no es una cajita feliz... Pero tal vez te haga feliz. —ahora su expresión era más sincera. —Vayamos al parque después, ahí te lo daré. —llegaron a la parte superior donde estaba el área gastronómica y fueron directo a las pizzas.

.

—Parecía que te habías olvidado de la piña, ¿sin ella qué clase de pizza hawaiana estaríamos comiendo? —de hecho, por un momento temió que no le gustara la fruta en la pizza y la estaría pisoteando para sacarle los trocitos. Y él, para no desperdiciarlos, se los comería, aunque no resultara una verdadera lástima.

La respuesta acerca de su premio de consolación no fue muy grata. Pensar que su esfuerzo valía para una figura de acción de él mismo resultaba poco tentador.

—Sigues con los misterios... De acuerdo, será más tarde.

Peter ordenó dos pizzas grandes hawaianas con doble de todo, acompañadas de dos grandes vasos de refresco para digerir la masa que consumirían. Ambos eran de muy buen apetito y habían estado "ejercitándose", así que no resultaría un problema devorar una pizza grande cada uno.

Al igual que en la escuela, fue un milagro encontrar una mesa desocupada y regularmente limpia para esperar y después devorar las pizzas que les estaban preparando.

.

—Peter, me ofendes. Por supuesto que una pizza hawaiana sin piña no sería hawaiana para empezar, ush... —pretendía estar exasperado, aunque no tardó en echar abajo esa pose. Pronto se formaron en la fila, que gracias a las nornas no era muy larga y no tardaba demasiado en avanzar.

—¿Todo yo soy un misterio? —insinuó mirando sus uñas negras y luego al castaño. —Te gustará... Eso creo. —le entró un poco de duda, pero ya lo tenía pensado.

Finalmente llegaron las pizzas, menos mal que cada uno pidió una porque Loki estaba seguro que la mitad no le alcanzaría para quedar satisfecho. Exprimió los sobrecitos de cátsup y salsa picante sobre la rueda de masa y condimentos, y luego tomó una rebanada para darle una buena mordida.

—Hmm… Los banquetes en Asgard... Son buenos... Pero... Nada como la delicia de la comida rápida... —decía entre bocados y bebiendo de su soda.

.

—Pueees... Si tomamos en cuenta todos estos años que no convivimos, sí que lo eres... Pero como sigues manteniendo tu esencia confiaré en ti. —afirmó poco antes de que sus pizzas llegaran. Tomó igualmente los sobres de cátsup y salsa picante y los fue agregando de a rebanada, comiendo con mucha más tranquilidad que Loki.

—Tranquilo, aquí nadie te va a quitar la comida. —comento al ver cómo engullía la pizza y absorbía la soda mientras él, tranquilamente, apenas iba por su segunda rebanada.

.

—Aún sigo siendo el que conociste... —a pesar de haberlo visto en una faceta nada inocente. —Así que no te preocupes... No he caído en desgracia como mi antiguo yo... —afirmó bebiendo de su soda y comiendo más pizza.

A veces se encontraba recordando aquel "último día" de su existencia. El espíritu del viejo él no le dejaría ser, ocuparía su cuerpo para vivir a través de su redención y el pequeño Loki moriría. Pero al final fueron más sus ganas por vivir, no dejaría que otro ocupara su lugar, uno que se ganó a pulso… Era digno de estar ahí.

—Lo sé... No es como que... Volstagg fuera a llegar, pero... Es inevitable... —y ya iba por la tercera rebanada.

.

—No lo eres porque yo te conocí pequeño, ya no lo estas. Además, seguramente algún gusto te cambió y yo ni enterado... Pero lo que te hace ser tú se mantiene intacto. Confío en ti y creo que no caerías tan fácil en desgracia.

Era gracioso verlo comer. Toda la elegancia que en algún momento irradiaba, ahora se perdía por completo con sus grandes mordidas y sorbos. Ahora no le extrañaba que la noche anterior logrará contener su "liberación".

En esos momentos Peter comía tranquilamente, pues el hambre tenía más peso que su capacidad imaginativa. Comió su segunda rebanada, con más queso que la anterior, y un hilito de queso quedó colgando entre su boca y la rebanada.

.

—Bueno... Eso es correcto... Pero son cambios que debían suceder... —bebió más de su soda, dándose un momento antes de seguir devorando su pizza. —Me gusta que confíes en mí. Ten por seguro que no tendrás queja de ello. —le dio una suave sonrisa, notando que iba atrasado en su comer, aunque no fue lo único que notó.

Luego de una mordida a su rebanada de pizza, un hilo de queso quedó colgando de la boca de Peter. Se quedó mirándolo, dando otro sorbo a su soda, y en segundos su memoria fue refrescada por escenas de su anterior noche fogosa. Juraría que era una repetición del momento en que estalló en su boca.

Relamió sus labios por reflejo, y estuvo a nada de quitarle el hilo de queso con los dientes, pero al final ganó la prudencia. Estaban en un lugar público y había mucha gente alrededor, tal vez eso no le agradaría al castaño.

.

Esa tarde Peter la estaba disfrutando de maravilla en compañía de Loki, sintiéndose en total confianza y libertad. Si hubiera salido con otros amigos estaría un tanto retraído y atento más a lo que sucedía alrededor que a sus compañeros, viendo una forma de escape si algún malandrín decidía hacer sus fechorías cerca de la plaza.

Ahora solo estaba atento alrededor por alguna que otra mirada curiosa que no iba dirigida específicamente a él, sino a su amigo.

Por dentro quería poder lanzarles telaraña a los ojos o alejarse, llevándose a Loki consigo a un lugar menos transitado. Aunque sería un comportamiento sospechoso y extraño para el azabache, así que solo continuó comiendo otras cinco rebanadas más y dejando una al final.

—Si quiero postre no puedo comer esa última rebanada... Y sé que aún tienes mucho más espacio, ¿la quieres?

.

Prefirió hacerse el "loco" y dejar de lado esos recuerdos subidos de tono. Si seguía así, tendría que correr al baño a meter la cara en el lavabo lleno de agua helada. Tomó otra rebanada de pizza, la comió con menos prisa y se dedicó a mirar a su alrededor.

No había nada fuera de lo normal, solo chicos y chicas por ahí, alguna madre con sus pequeños, parejas y una que otra familia. En eso notó que un tipo lo miraba detrás del mostrador de comida china, de pronto este le sonrió con tintes galantes mientras freía el arroz.

El hechicero sonrió de medio lado, pero más en forma de "se vale soñar". No era que el sujeto estuviese de mal ver, pero Loki no iba solo, y si tenía que elegir obviamente ganaba el derecho de antigüedad.

—¿Uhm? Oye, me harás pensar que no te alimentas bien. —ignoró por completo al tipo aquel para mirar al castaño. —Pero supongo que no podemos desperdiciar esta sagrada comida, así que tendré que sacrificarme. —tomó la rebanada que puso en su caja, terminó la que llevaba a la mitad, pasó el bocado con más soda y en menos de cinco minutos no había rastro de la pizza.

—Dioses… Así debe sentirse el Valhalla… —se recargó en el respaldo del asiento, exhalando satisfecho y con las manos en su estómago ligeramente abultado. —¿Cuál será el postre?

.

—Lo que pasa es que tú aún estás en crecimiento. —se dio los aires de muy sabiondo y el "chico grande" mientras tomaba el resto de la soda. —Además, si como de más mi flexibilidad se puede ir... Ayer comimos helado, así que puedo descartarlo. También por allá hay crepas, pastel o pay, y pudin... —sabía que al viejo Loki le gustaba ese último postre, así que quiso "investigar" si a su amigo también le agradaba.

.

—A como yo me veo estoy bastante crecido, ¿no crees? —lanzó aquel comentario con leve picardía. —Mmm hmhm… Pero si tú eres muy flexible, no creo que pasarte un poco te afecte. Además... Siempre hay "maneras" para reducir todo eso y vuelvas a sentirte ligero como una pluma. —puso cara de inocencia, alzando sus esmeraldas para ver lo "interesante" del domo en el techo mientras sorbía las últimas reservas de soda.

—Podríamos ir por un pudin de chocolate, creo que algo más y terminaré con una panza de embarazado... Serías un lindo padre. —bromeó con aquello y luego se levantó de la mesa junto con el castaño.

.

—Bastante. —admitió el castaño con un leve rubor que no había percibido, rascándose la mejilla. —No, pero cuando quiera doblarme o estirarme se sentirá bastante feo... Aunque si tú me ayudas podría considerar sobrepasarme un poco más. —después de todos los acertijos en los videojuegos algo de luz le estaba brillando ahora, pues estaba entendiendo el doble sentido que usaba el ojiverde.

—Todo por comer de más. —rió divertido con la imagen en mente de ellos como los padres de una criaturita en camino en el vientre de Loki, al que imaginaba tal cual, como una bolita con pies adoloridos.

—Seguramente no me dejarías descansar por tus antojos... Como el pudin de chocolate. —una vez de pie fue rápido a ponerse al lado de Loki, posando su mano en su vientre lleno de comida. —Creo que también quedó satisfecho…

.

Por la forma en que respondía el castaño parecía que por fin estaba entendiendo las indirectas en sus acertijos, ahora sí podrían seguir mejor el juego.

—Siempre puedes contar con mi efectiva ayuda. No se diga que no soy un buen amigo. —le guiñó un ojo cómplice. —Yo no tengo la culpa en comer de más, los culpables son los que inventaron estas cosas y hacerlas adictivas… —se iba levantando como toda una "mujer" en estado, agarrándose la espalda y sosteniéndose de la mesa.

En eso, el "padre de la criatura", hecha de pizza hawaiana y soda, se acercó diligentemente para socorrer sus apuros.

—Oh, cariño. Eres tan gentil. —le decía con delicada voz y mirada maternal. —Y por supuesto que tendrías que complacer mis antojos, ¿acaso querrías que Peter Jr. saliera con cara de pudin? —exageró una mueca desconcertada y dolida.

.

—Todo por mi bella dama. —le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla, pasó la mano de Loki sobre su brazo para que se sujetara y fueron por el postre.

—Por eso mismo me preocupo, no quiero que su madre se lo quiera devorar. —le alzó el mentón con su mano libre y le dirigió una sonrisa divertida.

Al llegar al mostrador de los postres soltó al ojiverde para que pudiera admirarlos y escogiera el que quisiera. Él por su parte escogió una rebanada de pastel de mil hojas, chantillí y fresas.

.

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron muy suavemente con ese tierno beso, incluso su corazón dio un vuelco. Se preguntaba cuántos ojos curiosos les estarían prestando atención, y es que esa clase de juegos eran más normales y comunes entre chicas que chicos, pero realmente a Loki no le importaban las críticas de otros. Él era abiertamente bisexual, y a quien no le pareciera que se diera la vuelta. Y además estaba con su amigo, podían divertirse como quisieran.

—No practicaría canibalismo con nuestro pequeño... Si acaso un dedo solamente, pero no me lo comería. —puso cara de diva, más terminó riendo junto con el castaño.

Ya en el mostrador se dedicó a ver la variedad de postres, todos se veían muy buenos y seguramente sabían mejor, pero era un hecho que al igual que Peter estaba casi al límite, así que optó solo por el pudin de chocolate con una cereza al centro.

.

Los postres se los dieron en un par de cajitas de plástico transparente. Curiosamente le habían puesto hasta un moñito a cada una. Tal vez los habían visto a lo lejos y malinterpretaron su actuación... Pero, ¿de verdad era un mal entendido o era algo que Peter quería dar a entender ante las miradas curiosas? De cualquier forma, se sentía con más "poder" que los demás al tener a Loki de compañía.

—¿Qué te parece si lo comemos en el parque? Así hacemos un poco de espacio. —volvió a masajear el vientre contrario con un rostro "paternal".

.

—Awww, ¿no es adorable? —puso ojos de borreguito a medio morir, alzando la cajita de plástico hasta mitad de su rostro para hacer notar el moño.

—Me agrada la idea, cielo... ¡Ouh! Y a Peter Jr. también. —colocó su mano sobre la del castaño, simulando que el "pequeñín" daba una patada. —Papi es tan encantador. —tomó del brazo a Peter para irse caminando juntos, como una feliz pareja ilusionada en espera de agrandar la familia. No faltaron los mirones con cara de total desconcierto, eso era bastante divertido.

.

—No tan adorable como lo será nuestro pequeño... Ni tan adorable como tú. —acarició su mejilla con un dedo índice con el mismo rostro enternecido.

Por dentro la felicidad le invadía y no le importaba mucho las miradas que les dirigían con el juego que estaban llevando a cabo. Era divertido y eso era lo único que debía importar. Se estaban tomando su papel tan en serio que hasta se quedaban viendo las vitrinas de las tiendas de juguetes o ropa infantil.

—Estando tan sensible podría apostar que será una niña... Y si así fuera, ¿cómo se llamaría? —caminaban tan tranquilamente al parque, que parecía que desentonaban en esa gran urbe acelerada.

.

Miraba a Peter con dicha y anhelo, recargando luego su cabeza en el hombro del castaño. —¡Pero que hermoso! ¡Mira, amor! —señalaba una cuna de madera pintada en blanco, con dosel y un paquete en el interior de ropita blanca y amarilla, un juego de baño con toallas y accesorios de aseo, así como zapatitos y algunos juguetes.

—Ya puedo imaginar a nuestro pequeño o pequeña durmiendo ahí. —sus esmeraldas brillaban por el cristal de la felicidad. —Oh, si es niña quiero que se llame Leah. ¿Te gusta? —sonrió con toque inocente.

.

—Suena bastante hermoso. Buena elección, cielo. —sonrió enternecido y le besó la frente. —Pero creí que nuestro retoño dormiría con nosotros, por lo menos un par de meses más. —si Peter fuera un padre ya se estaba notando lo aprensivo y sobreprotector que sería. —¿O será acaso que quieres hacerle hermanos y hermanas? —preguntó algo coqueto.

Mientras besaba al ojiverde, Peter se sorprendió de la facilidad con la que brotaba de nuevo en su corazón la calidez de estar en compañía. Si hacía una comparación entre su relación anterior y... Lo que fuera que estuviera sucediendo entre Loki y él, estaba claro que había más cercanía y confianza con éste último.

.

Se aferró más del brazo de Peter, sonrojándose cual colegiala y riendo delicadamente, mientras su puño derecho se colocaba sobre sus labios simulando tierna vergüenza.

—Me alegra que te guste, amor. Y claro que dormirá con nosotros por un tiempo, pero después... —apretó los labios y miró al castaño frunciendo el ceño con angustia infantil. —He leído que los niños deben crecer con hermanos y hermanas... Y nosotros... Debemos seguir alimentando nuestro amor. —desvió la mirada viéndose intimidado.

Toda esa fragilidad claro que era fingida. Bueno, al menos la parte "maternal" con que estaba jugando. Pero ese sentimiento de bienestar y confianza, esa cercanía de alguien que te complementa de algún modo, esa sensación era verdadera. No sabía hacia donde estaban yendo, pero no se veía tan mal después de todo.

.

—Si eso es lo mejor para nuestro bebé y para nosotros, que así sea. —bajó un poco su cabeza para juntas ambas frentes y rozar su nariz con la suya, estando a nada de besarlo, pero se contuvo y solo se quedó en tiernas caricias.

Después de hacerla larga, por fin llegaron al parque y buscaron un buen espacio para sentarse y comer el postre para cerrar con broche de oro la comida que habían ingerido.

—¿Querida, y mi... Premio? —preguntó Peter retomando su papel "normal" mientras abría su cajita con el mil hojas dentro. —vaya que la curiosidad había crecido bastante desde que el otro aceptó dárselo, aun sin ganarle o alcanzar una puntuación similar en el juego de baile.

* * *

 **Notas:** Para quienes hayan leído los comics de Loki Agent of Asgard, podrán darse cuenta que hay variaciones en la historia de Loki, en cómo conoció a Verity y demás referencias que hago. La razón no es tanto que quisiera cambiar esos aspectos, sino que en el momento de escribir esa respuesta de rol no me acordaba muy bien de cómo fueron las cosas xD... Pero bueno, en el mundo del rol se tienen libertades jejeje

Sobre tía May, notarán también que su personalidad es "diferente", esto se debe a que es una mezcla entre la tía May de Ultimate Spiderman (la serie animada) y la tía May de The Amazing Spiderman (las películas).

[ **Good Spidey** ] - [ **Evil Spidey** ] son el angelito y diablito de la serie animada Ultimate Spiderman.

Espero estén disfrutando la lectura ;)


	5. Chapter 4

**Unespected IV**

Fue una suerte que Peter no lo besara o el premio ya no sería premio. Aunque siempre podía usar una táctica de escape.

Ya en el parque, Loki esperaba encontrar un lugar no tan transitado donde pudieran comer a gusto sus postres y de paso darle a su amigo lo prometido. Y hablando de ello, Peter no se olvidó de recordárselo.

—¿Ansioso? —indagó burlón, abriendo su cajita del pudin, y despegando la cuchara de plástico pegada al costado se llevó la cuchara a la boca con el pudin de chocolate.

.

—¿Y tú qué crees? —le imitó en llevar un poco del postre a su boca, con una cara de ansiedad infantil, mientras saboreaba en su paladar el chantillí con las fresas. Si no le decía pronto, estaría dispuesto a robar la cereza que adornaba el pudin ajeno.

.

Emitió un deje de risa con la cuchara aun en su boca, tenía la costumbre de meter la lengua en la cuenca para saborear el contenido.

—De acuerdo, te daré tu premio ahora. Aunque podría retrasarlo un poco más para torturarte. —cerró la cajita que tenía entre las piernas. Se acomodó para girarse un poco en la banca y quedar más de frente al castaño, notando su expresión de intriga.

—Cierra los ojos… —pidió, pero Peter parecía no estar convencido, así que alzó su mano derecha para jurar. —Juro solemnemente que no te haré una broma pesada. Vamos, confía en mí.

En cuanto el castaño cumpliera, Loki esperó un instante antes de tomar un poco de chantillí del pastelillo con su índice y despacio lo llevó a los labios del arácnido, le pidió que no abriera los ojos y fue dejando la crema sobre aquellas carnosidades.

Acercó despacio el rostro, vaciló un momento como queriendo y no, y entonces le pasó suave la lengua sobre los labios para quitarle la crema y luego besarlo sin prisa.

.

El ojiverde le pidió que cerrara los ojos. ¿Cómo quería que lo hiciera si estaba por recibir su premio?... Eso le hizo desconfiar, tal vez tenía planeado ponerle en la cabeza una lagartija o una araña. Iba a reclamarle, pero el azabache se le adelantó con un juramento. Bueno, ya tendría con qué reclamarle si lo que recibía no era lo que esperaba o simplemente no le gustaba.

Cerró los ojos y poco después sintió como el chantillí iba quedando en sus labios. Su corazón se aceleró doblemente al sentir cercana la respiración de Loki y en seguida su lengua a través de sus labios, lamiendo la dulce crema para continuar con un beso.

Peter no se resistió ante nada, al contrario, correspondió el beso con calma y entreabriendo los labios dejó que su lengua saboreara el dulce sabor a chocolate en los labios de Loki. Se mentía a sí mismo al creer que no estaba esperando que fuera un beso, y del beso tal vez... Solo tal vez, y si el otro aceptaba, pudiera darse una nueva oportunidad de compartir el calor de sus cuerpos.

.

La correspondencia de Peter le dio seguridad para continuar saboreando sus labios en un contacto pausado. Ambos se acoplaban tan bien que parecía tan natural y espontáneo, como si el destino quisiera que sucediera así, aunque también debería ser porque los dos lo deseaban.

En cada roce, el corazón de Loki se aceleraba, le confortaba y a la vez emocionaba. Suspiraba despacio abriendo sus labios mientras una de sus manos se colocaba sobre el cuello del castaño. Si estuvieran solos en un lugar cerrado no le importaría seguir con caricias más fogosas, pero estaban a la vista y además no sabía si Peter quisiera.

Lentamente el beso fue llegando a su fin, apenas separándose unos milímetros. Loki aún miraba los labios del otro y una sonrisa se le escapó.

—Que no se diga que Loki Odinson no cumple su palabra… —se retrajo un poco para volver a abrir la caja del pudin, mirando con una mezcla de travesura y confort al castaño.

.

La mano del hechicero sobre su cuello le erizó la piel. Por su parte, el castaño quería posar sus manos en el cuerpo contrario, pero ¿eso no sería exigir más de lo que le quería dar? Contuvo sus manos y se limitó a seguir esos deliciosos labios contrarios.

Fue abriendo sus ojos tan despacio como el beso fue terminando y la distancia aumentando, quedando un poco atolondrado por la risa de Loki, como si se preguntara sobre la veracidad del beso pasado.

—Que la boca de quien lo diga se haga chicharrón. —apremió Peter entre nuevas risas antes de centrarse nuevamente en su postre.

—Fue un día bastante agradable. —comentó al notar que las luces de la ciudad comenzaban a encenderse y el sol a ocultarse entre los grandes rascacielos.

.

—O que le cosan los labios. —añadió en tono relajado, comiendo más de su postre y asintiendo al comentario de su amigo. —Vaya que lo ha sido. —alzó sus esmeraldas para ver el cielo que ya se pintaba de azul, violeta y naranja, también la luna en fase media se notaba pálida.

—Nos hacía falta un poco de diversión, ¿no crees?

.

—Seguro que me habría dado algo si hubiera continuado mis días tan acelerado a como los estaba llevando... Gracias. —agradeció solemne y de corazón, porque además de estar relajado se sentía tranquilo. Para que pudiera recuperarse por completo solo necesitaría unas horas más de sueño, pero a como se sentía podía aguantar un poco más sin ellas.

.

—No hay de qué… Para eso somos los amigos, ¿no? —le sonrió en el mismo tono solemne y luego comieron en silencio unos instantes.

En ese tiempo, Loki se puso a pensar en lo difícil que habían sido los últimos años en la vida del castaño. Siempre supo que su vida no fue miel sobre hojuelas desde que sus padres murieran, luego su tío Ben, y al tener sus poderes todo se le complicó aún más pues ahora tenía que ser más precavido y cuidarse de que tía May no lo supiera. Y si seguía contando, la muerte de Gwen estaba en la cima de todo.

Hubiera deseado estar ahí para su amigo cuando aquello ocurrió. Tal vez no hubiera podido hacer mucho, salvo darle su apoyo y escucharlo cuando estuviera triste como él lo hacía. Por su parte, no podía quejarse demasiado. Claro que seguía sin ser plenamente aceptado en Asgard, pero curiosamente no le importaba como de seguro pasaría con su antiguo él, aunque siempre alegara no interesarle el afecto de otros porque en el fondo lo añoraba.

Ahora trabajaba y estaba bajo la entera protección y tutela de Frigga, a Odín eso no le agradaba del todo, pero no podía ir contra los designios de su reina. Lo único que tal vez podría agobiarlo sería la situación con Thor, aunque claro, luego de largos meses sin saber de él comenzaba a darlo por perdido. Al menos ya no sentía tanto la soledad ni el vacío de un corazón abandonado y fracturado, eso era ganancia.

.

Pasaron un rato en silencio entre ellos, pues estando en una gran urbe como lo era Nueva York nunca se podía estar en silencio comiendo del dulce sabor del postre de cada uno. Por extraño que pudiera parecer, no era un silencio incómodo como lo habría sido con cualquier otra persona. Al contrario, se sentía bastante agradable y tranquilo para el castaño.

Mientras el sol les regalaba sus últimos destellos, Peter pensaba en el tiempo en que su amigo estuvo lejos, preguntándose si habría pasado otro mal rato del que, sin ayuda de nadie, tuvo que salir... Eso lo habría hecho, de cierto modo, más fuerte pero no era algo que un chico tuviera que pasar y enfrentar solo. ¿Lo habría ayudado Thor?

"Thor... Uhm..."

Si lo pensaba un momento, el dios del trueno representaba problemas a su amigo... Desde el inicio, o al menos así lo había estado interpretando el castaño conforme Loki se desahogada en el pasado. Siempre, o casi siempre tenían que ver con el rubio.

Peter dejó la última parte de su pastel pues sentía que el sabor había cambiado de manera desagradable... No entendía qué había pasado, pero se descubrió pensando mal de aquel Vengador que en realidad no había hecho nada malo, o al menos no a él, y sin embargo se sentía molesto.

—¿Qué películas tienes planeadas para mañana? —por fin Peter rompió el silencio para escapar de sus prejuicios hacia Thor.

.

Cuando ambos quedaron en silencio Loki no se incomodó, al contrario, era tan pacífico estar ahí sentado junto a Peter, dejando al tiempo pasar, mirando los edificios sobresaliendo por encima de los árboles y escuchando las aves ir a sus nidos… Todo era tranquilo estando con él.

De pronto se preguntó cómo había sido posible que dejara atrás tantas vivencias con el castaño, y se respondió: "Debía trabajar duro y mostrarles en Asgard que había cambiado, que no era el mismo Loki que tanto mal les hizo". Y por ello tuvo que apartarse de la Tierra por un rato. Sin embargo, ahora daría lo que fuera por volver el tiempo atrás y quedarse para tener más historias que contar junto a Peter.

Bueno, el tiempo no podía volver atrás pero ahora sus caminos se cruzaron de nuevo, seguramente podrían recuperar las horas perdidas, o al menos eso esperaba el hechicero. Aunque, ¿solo eso esperaba? Se terminó su pudin con aquel pensamiento.

—¿Uhm? Oh si, las películas. —regresó al presente, dándose cuenta que su amigo no se acabó el pastel. Tal vez quisiera llevarle un poco a tía May. —Pues, no sé… Podríamos ver algo como Godzilla, Star Wars, Alien, Resident Evil, Underworld... —iba mencionando, mirando al otro para saber si le gustaban las opciones o si quería añadir o quitar alguna.

.

—Me gusta la idea... Pero podríamos cambiar Resident Evil por alguna otra... Yo mañana la llevo, será sorpresa. —dijo entre risas. Más que las películas lo que tenía curiosidad era conocer a la famosa "Verity", pues su imaginación le hacía pensar en ella como una versión femenina de su amigo.

.

—Parece que a ALGUIEN le dan miedo los zombis. No quiero decir nombres, Peter. —fingió demencia pese a estar sonriendo. —De acuerdo, prepararé las que te dije y tú trae la película sorpresa. —le sonrió más sincero.

—Vamos, ya empieza a anochecer y no quiero que tía May se preocupe. Además, tienes que avisarle que mañana te quedarás conmigo, porque para cuando terminemos de ver las películas será de madrugada y no dejaré que vayas por ahí a esas horas. —iba diciendo mientras se levantaba y esperaba al castaño, lo acompañaría a la estación del subterráneo. ¿O debería llevarlo a su casa?

.

Cerraba su caja con el resto del postre, tal vez después lo comería... O la tía May lo haría, de cualquier forma, el destino de esa cosa no debía ser el bote de la basura.

—No es miedo. Es... Precaución. —conociendo a cada científico chiflado que andaba suelto, y los resultados que él mismo había obtenido con la picadura de una araña, todo podía ser posible y... Prefería no pensar en un mundo apocalíptico con zombis. Afortunados aquellos que ignoraban que las posibilidades podrían ser reales.

—De acuerdo, niñera. Es tiempo de regresar a casa. —le respondió en tono burlón, mientras se ponía de pie y acomodaba su mochila antes de comenzar a andar junto a Loki.

Volvió el silencio entre ambos en su breve caminata para salir del parque. Las luminarias ya estaban encendidas y de vez en cuando algún deportista pasaba a su lado con su perro, acompañado por otra persona o sumergido en su actividad con los audífonos puestos. También ya era la hora en que las empresas liberaban a sus empleados y se veían en pequeños grupos, o en parejas, dirigiéndose a algún bar o club en el cual gastarían parte significativa de su quincena.

Con el caminar sus manos se rozaban de vez en cuando, naciendo en Peter el impulso por sujetar la mano contraría con fuerza... Pero se limitó a un movimiento tímido con el meñique.

.

—Sí, precaución... Claro... —respondió con falsa seriedad, pero era claro su divertido semblante. Aunque no se burlaba tanto por el hecho de parecerle "imposible" que los muertos vivientes existieran.

De hecho, cuando niño, en su búsqueda por salvar Asgard y Midgard de un apocalipsis del que Peter y los demás mortales no tenían idea, tuvo ayuda de ciertas valquirias malditas. Las dísir no estaban vivas, pero tampoco muertas, se alimentaban de las almas de los asgardianos caídos en desgracia o que llegaban a pronunciar su nombre.

—Muy bien. Eres un niño bueno, Peter. Te regalaré golosinas mañana como premio de buena conducta y una estrella dorada en la frente. —le bromeó mientras caminaban hacia la estación.

El cielo ya estaba casi completamente oscuro, las calles y avenidas se poblaban con gente saliendo del trabajo, estudiantes y demás. Si bien el camino ya no era tan solitario, a Loki le parecía tenerlo solo para ellos dos. Podría pasarse las horas junto a Peter charlando, haciendo tarea o incluso en silencio, mirando el cielo en lo alto de alguna colina. Al hechicero le encantaría pasar una tarde así con el castaño.

Iba metido en sus pensamientos cuando sintió el sutil roce de un meñique contra el dorso de su mano, algo que le sacó una sonrisa discreta.

—Solo hazlo, insecto tonto. —le dijo por lo bajo, aunque terminó siendo él quien buscara entrelazar los dedos de sus manos para luego mirar a su amigo.

.

Estando algo temeroso por la reacción que fuera a tomar su amigo se sintió un poco ofendido por sus palabras. Incluso estaba considerando ya no sujetar su mano, pero fue la contraría la que buscó la suya.

—El tonto eres tú. —respondió con una sonrisa complacida, mirando a Loki como si le reprochara por su "sutileza".

—Yo solo quería tu meñique, pero tú te me adelantas. —más que broma era una verdad que le causaba gracia, y no le desagradaba, aunque a veces lo descontrolara.

.

Puso una expresión ufana con el "insulto" de regreso, hasta apretó un poco el agarre de sus manos. Aunque se sintió un poco extraño, tonto para variar, cuando Peter le dijera que solo buscaba su meñique.

—Oh, lo siento... —apartó su mirada e hizo el intento de zafarse. Ciertamente se adelantó al hecho, a veces seguía siendo un niño hiperactivo. De pronto tuvo miedo de que eso molestara en serio a Peter.

.

El castaño sintió cómo le apretaba la mano y poco después, casi de inmediato, ya quería zafarse intuyendo que fue debido a su comentario. Aunque éste no había salido de su boca con esas intenciones.

—¿Primero me tomas de la mano y ahora te quieres apartar?... Oh, no. No lo permitiré, y aunque quisiera hacerlo... —alzó su mano junto con la de Loki para que pudiera ver mejor y soltó la mano contraria, pero en lugar de caer no se "despegaba" de la suya debido, obviamente, a sus habilidades/poderes de araña que le permitían adherirse a los muros. —No puedo. —le dirigió una sonrisa cómplice esperando que entendiera la referencia y que sacara de nuevo su sonrisa a relucir.

—Aunque fuera solo el meñique, buscaría al final toda la mano. —entrelazó nuevamente sus dedos y llevó sus labios al dorso de la mano de Loki.

.

Se desconcertó ante la negación del castaño cuando quiso apartarse, realmente creyó que lo estaba incomodando. De hecho, comenzaba a pensar que debía medir más sus acciones porque tal vez a Peter lo estuviera sacando de sus casillas en lugar de hacerlo sentir en confianza.

Y no se había dado cuenta, o mejor dicho, no recordó que la clase de habilidades de su amigo le harían permanecer con sus manos juntas, hasta que le mostró que ni soltándolo se alejarían.

—La asombrosa carta bajo la manga de los arácnidos… O debo decir bajo la palma. —le devolvió la sonrisa al otro sintiéndose más tranquilo y mandando al Hel sus conjeturas. Aunque terminó sonrojándose ligeramente por las palabras y el beso en su mano. —Qué lástima que solo quieras la mano... —fingió demencia poniéndose a ver los letreros de luces en los edificios. Ya estaban bajando por las escaleras del subterráneo.

.

—Sabes que soy lento... Voy por partes como toda buena araña... —murmuró lo último entre risas contenidas, esquivando a las personas que iban saliendo mucho más a prisa de lo que ellos bajaban.

Estando en los torniquetes Peter sacó su tarjeta para entrar al metro, deteniéndose antes de seguir su camino.

—¿Viajarás por metro o usarás uno de tus portales? —preguntó curioso. —Tal vez encontremos otro par de chicas y... —soltó una risa traviesa. —O tal vez solo sea otro paseo aburrido.

.

—Uhm, eso es cierto. Cuando tú vas, yo vengo de regreso. —rió por lo bajo haciendo malabares como el castaño para esquivar a la multitud que venía en dirección contraria.

Se puso a meditar lo del viaje en subterráneo. Bien que mal, con un portal estaría en su departamento en un parpadeo, pero lo cierto era que quería estar un tiempo más con Peter.

—Sería interesante que fueran las mismas chicas de ayer, ¿no crees? —con una risa divertida sacó su tarjeta y cruzó el torniquete dando así su respuesta. —¿Un paseo aburrido, dices? Bueno, sí... Lo sería si yo no fuera contigo. —lo miró de reojo con semblante astuto.

.

—Sería bastante curioso. —admitió y siguió a Loki hacia los andenes para esperar su transporte. —Pero hasta donde sé, esa clase de chicas pululan por ahí y nadie se da cuenta. —dicho aquello empezó a mirar a su alrededor en busca de las susodichas fujoshis, encontrando solamente a gente que andaba sin prestarle mucha atención a su alrededor, a menos que fueran acompañados. Pero no había mucha diferencia si traían el celular en mano.

—No sé si ya te diste cuenta, pero a diferencia de ayer, el último vendrá más lleno. Así que te recomiendo mantener tus pertenencias resguardadas pues nunca se sabe... La inseguridad en el subterráneo aún no es territorio de Spiderman.

.

—Son bastante buenas en cubrir las apariencias, ser fujoshi es todo un arte del espionaje. Creo que Fury estaría interesado en reclutarlas. —mencionó aquello con travesura, eso de tener un equipo élite de espías fujoshi sonaba bastante hilarante.

En lo que esperaban, Loki paseaba sus esmeraldas en el andén al frente, la mayoría eran oficinistas, aunque había algunos con pinta estudiantil. Varios se notaban con rostros cansados, fastidiados, adormilados, o entretenidos manteniendo una conversación con su "amor" en el celular o alguna amistad que les contaba algún jugoso chisme.

La sugerencia del castaño le sacó una expresión de "tienes que estar bromeando".

—¿Recuérdame quien de los dos vivió en las calles, estafaba y robaba carteras para subsistir? Me sé de memoria las mañas de esos ladronzuelos, mejor sería que pegaras tus cosas al cuerpo con tu telaraña. —sonrió de lado con malicia burlona.

.

Imaginar el panorama que planteaba su amigo era realmente gracioso... Y espeluznante a la vez. Pensar que esas chicas podrían hacer casi cualquier cosa por ver una escena comprometedora y más que eso entre un par, o hasta más chicos, era algo que ni su sentido arácnido comprendía.

Ahora el que se sentía tonto era el castaño, no es que olvidara lo que su amigo había pasado para perfeccionar su juego de manos, pero hacia bastante tiempo de eso.

—No sé, tal vez se te haya olvidado... O quizá los ladrones de aquí sean distintos a los franceses. —sugirió el castaño mientras parecía acomodarse sus cosas. —Jajaja ¿qué crees que hago siempre?

No tardó mucho en llegar el siguiente metro. Ambos se hicieron a la orilla de las puertas y esperaron a que la multitud saliera cual estampida y enseguida sintieron el empujón hacia el interior del vagón, pues obviamente no eran los únicos que esperaban llegar a sus hogares.

Al ser de los primeros en entrar Peter logró adueñarse de un buen lugar, la esquina de un extremo. No irían sentados, pero era de lo más "cómodo" que se podía conseguir. Hizo que Loki quedara en esa esquina, tal vez algo arrinconado, pero así podría cubrirlo con su cuerpo... El castaño no había pensado ni planeado nada de eso, simplemente había actuado.

—Contigo no podría usar telaraña, perderías el estilo y se mancharía un poco tu ropa. —comentó en un intento por disculparse por lo que hacía pues el ojiverde, como ya había dicho, sabía a lo que se enfrentaba y podía arreglárselas con facilidad.

.

—Lo que bien se aprende jamás se olvida. —mientras decía eso, y estando muy cerca del otro, aprovechó para sacarle la cartera que se guardó discretamente. No le dijo nada pues se veía muy seguro de que había fijado perfectamente sus cosas.

Al llegar su transporte este parecía reventar, y prácticamente reventó de gente al abrirse las puertas, aunque pronto volvió a llenarse. Sin embargo, había quedado en aquella esquina siendo protegido por el castaño, algo que le hizo sentirse procurado y seguro. Le gustaba sentir que alguien se preocupaba por él.

—El estilo no importa, ni tampoco la ropa cuando la intención es noble. —respondió mirándolo con una chispa de "no me importaría" y "eres lindo cuando excusas tus acciones inconscientes".

.

—Lo tendré presente para la próxima. —contestó apenado, sintiéndose descubierto por esos ojos verdes que no pudo mirar de frente por mucho tiempo, aunque no tenía muchas opciones de los lugares en dónde desviar la vista por lo lleno que iba el vagón.

El metro seguía su camino mientras que con sus brazos Peter mantenía un buen espacio en la esquina en dónde resguardaba a Loki, tanto como el cúmulo de gente le permitía y suficiente en el que Peter creía que no invadía el espacio personal del hechicero. Había un poco de empujones, pero nada que el castaño no pudiera resistir con facilidad.

—Dejando a un lado todo lo malo que viviste en tu infancia, ¿extrañas o te gustaría regresar a Francia? —preguntó solo por seguir la charla. El silencio entre ellos no era opción por el simple hecho de que no habría tal por el ruido del gentío y el que generaban en ocasiones las vías.

.

El hechicero se daba cuenta de la ligera tensión que estaba generando la cercanía entre los dos, y más al estar de frente. Peter mantenía un perímetro cómodo para resguardarlo, pero dependiendo de si subía más gente o bajaban el espacio se iba reduciendo o ampliando, aunque no tan drásticamente. Sin embargo, Loki no se sentía inquieto por ello, el castaño no invadía demasiado su espacio y aunque lo hiciera no le parecía de mal gusto.

Por unos instantes ese par de avellanas dejaron de mirarlo, Peter parecía buscar otro punto dónde enfocarse, cosa que le hizo sonreír de medio lado muy discretamente y bajar sus esmeraldas. Luego miró por el cristal de la puerta a su izquierda, la ciudad ya resplandecía con las luces de postes, autos, reflectores y espectaculares bajo el manto nocturno.

—A decir verdad, no fue tan malo... —mencionó casi distraídamente, todavía mirando por el cristal. Se le iba a salir "aquello me permitió reencontrarme con Thor y con mi divinidad", pero extrañamente fue como si las palabras se hubieran negado a salir. Se percató de ello y prefirió echarlo al olvido, como venía haciendo cada que se acordaba de algo, y le dedicó atención de nuevo al castaño.

—Extraño Francia, es un país muy hermoso con todas esas edificaciones góticas. La Catedral de Notre Dame es bellísima, tan amplia por dentro que el mínimo susurro puede generar un liviano eco. La Torre Eiffel y su mirador en la cima… Estuve ahí un par de veces, una pagué y la otra me escabullí a media noche. —su rostro reflejaba esa ilusión que le causaba recordar momentos agradables de aquella época.

—Tal vez regrese algún día... Y no sé… Podría llevar a un buen amigo a conocer el viejo mundo. —miró a Peter de modo cómplice y en eso el tren frenó un tanto brusco, lo que provocó que uno de los pasajeros detrás del castaño lo empujara y acorralara más a Loki.

.

Escuchaba con atención al ojiverde. Como se lo imaginó, extrañaba, en parte, aquel país que fue natal para el Loki que ahora estaba frente a él, notándose en la forma en la que hablaba. Por un instante se lo imaginó corriendo de un lado a otro, escapando de todo y refugiándose en aquellas construcciones góticas que posiblemente le brindaban paz. En definitiva, le agradó la idea de conocer todos esos lugares.

—Tal vez tu buen amigo quiera aventarse de la Torre Eiffel, por ejemplo... —empezaba su broma cuando su sentido arácnido le alertó demasiado tarde del repentino frenar del tren.

El brusco movimiento provocó que la gran masa formada por todos los pasajeros amontonados se fuera contra ellos. Peter se vio sorprendido, e inevitablemente flexionó los brazos y quedó justo donde, desde el inicio, no quería quedar.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —apenas y podían moverse. Estaban pecho contra pecho sin oportunidad de retomar su posición anterior, gracias a la masa de gente que ahora se había expandido y no parecía querer ceder ante nada.

.

Creyó que Peter diría algo como aventarse de la Torre Eiffel en bungee, o arrojarse de modo "suicida" y terminar columpiándose con ayuda de su telaraña. Ambas cosas sonaban divertidas, pero el frenar del tren impidió saber cuál era la buena.

Había apretado los ojos por reflejo, y tensado tanto la espalda y manos contra la placa de acero como un gato. Cuando abrió de nuevo sus esmeraldas encontró a Peter lo suficientemente cerca como para sentir su respiración.

—Auch... —fue un quedo quejido de broma. —Descuida… Creo que no me rompí nada.

.

El castaño soltó un suspiro aliviado, recargando un momento su frente contra la de Loki, riendo quedo. —Disculpa, venía algo distraído... Pero hay que ver el lado bueno, ya solo nos quedan unas pocas estaciones para bajar.

Agradecía que ese contacto forzoso y esa cercanía fuera con el azabache. La incomodidad que se podía sentir era casi únicamente la física, por parte del resto de los usuarios del transporte. Y si se trataba de encontrar los "pros", otro punto a su favor era que nadie más estaría rozando al joven dios como él lo estaba haciendo... Por protección y mera broma del destino.

.

—Uhm, claro. Que desagradable viajar así, ¿verdad? —fingió seriedad e indiferencia, desviando la mirada como si en realidad le fuera incómodo estar tan cerca del castaño. Que sí tenía cierta inquietud, pero no del tipo "Alguien apártelo por favor, está violando mi espacio personal". Era más como "Si el tren frena de nuevo terminaremos aplanados y posiblemente con nuestros labios chocando frente a todos, sería divertido ver caras de asombro".

Sonrió en sintonía con Peter. No usaba transporte de modo frecuente pues iba y venía por medio de sus portales, pero había viajado lo suficiente, aunque nunca en horas pico. Le alegraba que fuese el castaño quien lo resguardara de aquella masa humana, además que tal si iba solo y quien lo acorralara fuera un sujeto pedante o uno demasiado acosador.

.

Pasó un rato antes de que el metro comenzara a avanzar de nuevo, llegando a la siguiente estación en donde unos cuantos usuarios salieron abochornados y fastidiados antes de que cerrara sus puestas y avanzara de nuevo. El metro avanzó otra estación, pero fue ahí cuando empezó a demorarse más y los pasajeros a salirse por la desesperación y el bochorno que se llegaba a vivir ahí dentro.

—No es raro que falle el metro en viernes, pero creo que ya tuvimos suficiente de él. ¿No crees? —Peter comentó finalmente, estando más despejados y con espacio suficiente entre ambos. Habían esperado un tiempo considerable para que el metro avanzara, pero como no veían señales de eso lo mejor y más razonable era salir de ahí, solo que las puertas se cerraron rápidamente sin darles opción de huir.

—Bueno, una estación más no nos hará daño...

Era a veces graciosa la manera en que el metro parecía tener vida propia para arruinarles las vidas a sus pasajeros, aunque en este caso solo jugaba con el par de jóvenes.

.

Ciertamente el metro, o el destino, parecían confabular para mantenerlos juntos. Si no era el frenar inesperado, era la gente que se amontonaba o las largas pausas en la estación a la que llegaban. Eso sí era lo verdaderamente fastidioso, además del calor sofocante marca Muspellheim.

—Dioses… Esto me recuerda a la visita que le hice a Surtur, también a Mephisto... El subterráneo neoyorquino puede competir sin problema con ambos infiernos. —se quejaba por lo bajo, jalando un poco del cuello de su camiseta para "airearse".

—Tienes razón, huyamos ahora que... Podemos. —las puertas se cerraron justo en ese momento, por lo que suspiró resignado, sintiendo el aire acondicionado no tan refrescante. —Me voy a derretir, Peter... —recargó la cabeza en la pared poniendo cara quejumbrosa.

.

—Jajaja ¿tan terrible es? Pero mira los beneficios, es un sauna gratis. —picó un poco las mejillas contrarias.

Aunque también estuviera acalorado tenía que hacer agradable, o intentar hacer agradable el viaje para Loki, aunque este hubiera decidido por su propia cuenta acompañarle por ese infierno terrenal llamado metro. Tiró un poco de la camiseta de Loki y comenzó a soplar sobre su cuello provocándole un poco de cosquillas.

—Vamos, es solo un poco de aire... —mencionó en un tono travieso, aunque no sólo escuchó la risa característica de su amigo.

No muy lejos de ellos, en los asientos, el mismo par de chicas estaba implosionando de emoción. Peter sentía que prácticamente las habían invocado de quién sabe qué lugar, quedando al descubierto ahora que no estaba TAN lleno el vagón. ¿Qué tanto habrían alcanzado a ver? Si iban sentadas significaba que estaban dentro desde antes que ellos.

—Loki... ¿Ya viste quiénes van allá? —le murmuró a su amigo, señalando con un discreto gesto al par de chicas del otro lado.

.

—De acuerdo, el metro-sauna no es taaaan terrible, pero un poco de aire fresco no estaría mal. —seguía quejándose con sus mejillas siendo picoteadas por los dedos de Peter. Se imaginó a sí mismo como un gusanito siendo picado con una varita.

En eso el castaño lo agarró desprevenido al soplarle en el cuello, parte algo sensible, y por lo mismo no pudo evitar reír por las cosquillas que le daban.

—Jejeje… ¡Hey, espera! No hagas eso... —manoteó despacio sin dejar de reír. —Un poco de aire, sí… Pero harás que tenga un ataque de risa si continúas. —y mientras trataba de contenerse y apartar a su amigo, al parecer había quienes los miraban con mucha atención, pero eso lo notó hasta que Peter le hiciera el comentario.

—¿Qué? ¿Quiénes? —intrigado, y más controlado, ladeó un poco el rostro para ver por encima del hombro del castaño y… —Oh vaya, las mismas chicas de ayer. —y las aludidas contuvieron su emoción como mejor pudieron, aunque de todos modos se les notaba a leguas. —¡Hola, qué tal!

Se le ocurrió saludarlas como si las encontrara con frecuencia, alzando una mano y sonriendo sin empacho. Las chicas se deshicieron en grititos agudos tomadas de las manos, como si su ídolo pop las hubiera notado al fin.

—Estas niñas son todo un caso. Te apuesto que se querrán bajar con nosotros y nos acosarán hasta que vean lo que quieren. —decía para Peter con diversión.

.

Otro que se deshacía en grititos junto con las chicas era Peter, a quien se le subieron los colores al rostro. También sujetó la mano de Loki con la cual había saludado.

—¿P-pero qué se supone que haces? —se alarmó con el saludo y volteó a verlas discretamente. Sabrá su tío Ben con qué cara o qué mirada les había lanzado que parecían contener el aliento... ¿Temerosas? No, aún había algo de esa sonrisa pícara y emocionada en ellas.

—¿Hasta que vean... Lo que no vieron ayer? No, no creo... —respondió a Loki cuando dejara en paz a las chicas, apartando su mirada que ellas interpretaban como un "Él es MIO". —Apuesto a que te equivocas. Si se bajan y nos siguen les damos lo que quieren, pero si te equivocas tú pagarás... De alguna forma... Que ya se me ocurrirá después. ¿Apuestas?

.

Puso cara de ingenuidad angelical cuando Peter lo "reprendiera" por haber saludado a esas chicas, aunque en realidad quería reír por la cara de susto que su amigo había puesto.

—Solo les dije hola, no es tan malo. —seguía con su pose inocente hasta que el castaño soltó aquella apuesta, entonces lo miró presuntuoso y con una sonrisa de lado. —De acuerdo, acepto... Aunque no sabemos qué es lo que realmente quieran ver entre tú y yo. —dijo aquello para sembrarle la tortuosa duda, y justamente el tren paraba y abría sus puertas.

Al haber dejado atónito al arácnido, Loki salió campalmente pues la mole de gente había reducido en las paradas anteriores. Ahora restaba saber si las chicas los seguían o él quedaba en deuda con el castaño.

.

—...

Las chicas habían visto sus jugueteos el día anterior y también las cosquillas que le había provocado al dios pocos minutos atrás. Si no tuvieron suficiente con eso, era... ¿Lógico? Que esperaran un beso… ¿O no?

Vagando en sus dudas y suposiciones Peter no percibió cuando Loki se apartó de él.

—¡Hey, espera! —siguió corriendo atrás de Loki. Como el metro seguía fallando no hubo problema ni temor de que las puertas cerraran en su pequeño lapsus brutus. —¿Qué otra cosa esperarían ver?... Oye, esas chicas de verdad comienzan a asustarme.

Caminaba al lado del azabache por el andén, dirigiéndose a las escaleras que daban a la salida. No creería que de verdad el par de atolondradas salieran para seguir admirando el "espectáculo", pero su sentido arácnido le advirtió que estuviera atento... Y volteando discretamente hacia atrás alcanzo a ver al par de cabecitas de ambas entre la multitud.

—Rayos...

.

Iba caminando campalmente por el andén, con las manos dentro de los bolsillos del pantalón, aguantando su pose de "yo no sé nada" cuando Peter lo alcanzara con esas dudas.

—Te asustas con muy poco. Si supieras todo lo que una fujoshi tiene en su cabecita, y guardado en carpetas confidenciales en sus laptops, creo que te daría un ataque de pánico. —esbozó una media sonrisa mirando de reojo al castaño, quien con ese "rayos" le hizo voltear para ver a una distancia no muy lejana que las chicas iban siguiéndolos.

—Sí que su morbo es persistente. —rió divertido notando el cuchicheo de las chicas. Llegaron al final de las escaleras y salieron de la estación.

.

—Y tú si sabes lo que tienen, ¿verdad? No por nada me dices todo eso. Es más, seguro eres uno de ellas, como Deadpool... —recordar tan solo la insistencia de este último para dejarse ver más seguido en público para que "el fandom" explotara fue abrumador... Lo estuvo acosando por más de un mes hasta que tuvo que irse de la ciudad por una de sus misiones.

—Bien, perdí la apuesta, y como sabes más de ellas… ¿Qué es lo que esperarían ver? —preguntó un poco más... Resignado por tener espías personales. —habían salido de la estación y caminaban tranquilamente, procurando tomar las calles no tan concurridas pero lo suficientemente seguras para que el par de chicas les siguieran, si así lo deseaban.

.

—Bueno, digamos que tal vez sé un poco. Internet tiene toda clase de información, y ya sabes… A veces buscas una cosa y entre tantos links terminas encontrando otro tipo de "información". —iba diciendo, dando vuelta en una calle mínimamente transitada, mirando sobre su hombro para confirmar que las chicas no se detenían en su "cacería" de evidencia.

Y aunque la duda le quedó por preguntar sobre ese tal "Deadpool", tendría otra ocasión para averiguar quién era y qué clase de "relación" tenía con Peter.

—En realidad no quieres saber qué más esperarían. —mencionó en tono juguetón. —Pero tendrá que bastarles con un casto y puro beso. Lo demás pueden imaginarlo sin problemas y serán felices con ello.

.

Peter no quedó muy convencido con la respuesta del azabache ante sus vastos conocimientos del tema, pero tenía que darle el beneficio de la duda pues no podía poner en entredicho el contenido de Internet y sus orígenes.

—Bendita ignorancia. —pensó en voz alta. —Entonces hay que apresurarnos, ya está oscuro y no me sentiría bien si se metieran en problemas solo por andar siguiendo al par de desconocidos que somos para ellas... Aunque las hayas saludado. —se le adelantó a Loki que parecía querer replicarle lo último.

Dicho aquello se fue acercando de nuevo al ojiverde, tomando su mano como anteriormente habían hecho. Tenía pensado hacer la misma actuación del metro del día anterior, pero el castaño sintió que había bastantes personas ajenas al público al que sería dedicado el beso, así como el tono de voz que tendría que utilizar si quería llamar aún más la atención del par de chicas.

.

Ciertamente, era mejor que Peter no supiera que esas chicas ya podrían estar armando todo un escenario fogoso de ellos dos en su cabecita loca, con mucho detalle y muchas perversiones incluidas.

—De acuerdo, démosles gusto antes de que terminen en los noticieros de Jameson en la sección de gente extraviada. —entrelazó su mano con la del castaño cuando este la tomara, logrando escuchar un "¡Míralos, se ven tan lindos!". Aquello le hizo sonreír e inmediatamente jaló a Peter hacia un callejón con el pretexto de usar un atajo.

—Hoy fue un buen día, ¿no crees amor? —y preparando el terreno empezó a dirigirse a su amigo en modos cariñosos, sonriéndole con dulzura y pegándose a su costado.

.

Siguió los pasos de Loki sin soltarle la mano y entrando en su papel de novio enamorado. —Cariño, cualquier día es bueno si estás a mi lado. —respondió sonriente, acercándose al rostro ajeno rozando su nariz contra la fina de Loki. —Y sabes que podría terminar aún mejor...

Se detuvo a mitad del callejón, justo en donde un haz de luz los iluminara y la oscuridad les diera refugio a las entrometidas fujoshis. Tomó entre sus manos el rostro del ojiverde y lo miró con enternecidos ojos.

—Desde que llegaste de nuevo no puedo imaginar un día sin ti.

.

Le dedicó la más dulce de las sonrisas con aquellas palabras, tomando por reflejo las muñecas del castaño.

—¿Mejor aún? No me imagino cómo. —fingió inocencia entre una queda risilla ligeramente sugerente, fijando sus esmeraldas llenas de anhelo en esos avellanas profundos. —Tampoco puedo imaginar cómo sería mi vida ahora si no estuvieras conmigo.

Recargó su frente contra la otra, y a lo lejos pudo escuchar de nuevo los cuchicheos de aquel par de espectadoras que seguramente estaban tomando videos del momento para revivirlo una y otra vez.

—Me hiciste mucha falta...

.

Su verde mirada, la cercanía, y sobre todo sus últimas palabras, parecían tan reales que el arácnido se olvidó por un momento que eran observados.

—Tanta como la que tú me hiciste a mí... Pero pase lo que pase, sin importar qué o quién, no pienso dejarte ir… —con cada palabra se iba acercando más y más hasta terminar hablando sobre sus labios, rozándolos con cada movimiento.

.

El hechicero no se dio cuenta al momento que esas últimas palabras las dijo más en serio de lo que esperaba. De verdad las sentía y lo notó cuando Peter quedó tan cerca de su rostro diciendo aquellas palabras. Habían sido años un poco difíciles entre vivencias buenas y no tanto, misiones secretas, habladurías a sus espaldas, y dos que tres reveses del destino. Le hizo falta un par de oídos, y también un poco de distracción con juegos y bromas como cualquier niño "normal".

La correspondencia que vino después, esperaba en el fondo no fuese solo una actuación para esas chicas. Esperaba que Peter de verdad lo hubiera echado de menos tanto como él llegó a hacerlo.

—¿Lo prometes? —su mirada ahora estaba fija en esos labios rozando los suyos. La actuación, o estaba saliendo demasiado bien o algo estaba pasando de verdad pues el corazón de Loki empezó a latir de la nada con fuerza y sus mejillas se habían sonrojado.

.

—Lo prometo por esto tan lindo que me haces sentir... —respondió con fervor, tomó una mano de Loki y la llevó a su pecho en donde latía con fuerza su corazón.

Las otras chicas habían desaparecido de su mente que ahora solo atendía a Loki. ¿Qué había hecho el "pequeño" para traerlo tan acelerado, además de desaparecer unos años?

Cerró los ojos y besó sus dulces labios que sentía necesitar a cada segundo que pasaba.

.

No pudo evitar sonreír con verdad ante el gesto de Peter de llevar su mano a su pecho. El corazón del castaño latía igual de fuerte que el suyo, casi podría atreverse a decir que era el mismo compás acelerado.

Apenas fue consciente de un último comentario de aquellas chicas, aunque no fue del todo claro, pero parecía decir algo como "¡Lo va a besar! ¡Lo va a besar!". Tal vez su emoción las hizo secretearse algo más, pero para el hechicero el mundo dejó de existir cuando sus labios fueron sellados por los ajenos.

Se acopló al contacto lento, saboreando esos labios que poco a poco se iban quedando grabados en los suyos y en su memoria. No entendía si era por cosa del "juego" que estaban probando desde que terminaron en la cama del castaño, pero sus emociones cobraban vida casi propia estando con él.

.

Empezaron de manera tranquila, con una unión superficial de sus labios, quedando así un pequeño rato. Pero ese pico fue subiendo de tono, siendo el castaño quien empezaba a buscar que fuera más apasionado aquel beso... O mejor dicho, su cuerpo lo buscaba pues parecía actuar por cuenta propia con el recuerdo de la noche pasada.

Entreabrió sus labios y dejo que su lengua explorará un poco más esa nueva boca que se encontraba por segunda ocasión.

El "juego" se estaba tornando peligroso, así le decía su sentido común y el arácnido. Era maravilloso todo lo que Loki le hacía sentir y creía muerto, pero para una sola "demostración" lo mejor era parar antes de dejar suelto su cuerpo a que actuara solo como le había recomendado hacer el ojiverde.

—Te adoro, amor mío... —acarició la mejilla sonrojada de Loki al separarse.

.

No pudo resistirse a seguir el camino que Peter llevaba con el beso, sus labios lo arrastraban a ser igual de osados que los ajenos, tanto como esa lengua que buscaba la suya de modo sutil. Aquello debería decirle que las cosas podrían salirse de control en cualquier momento, y no tanto por lo que hacían frente a esas chicas, sino lo por que ocurría entre ellos.

El hechicero era consciente de la premura con que iban, pero esos arrebatos eran solo producto de la necesidad por sentirse queridos y procurados, ¿no era así? Ambos cargaban a cuestas penas que trataban de encubrir tras una máscara de "todo está bien", pero no todo lo estaba y menos cuando a solas llegaban los recuerdos que a cada uno traían tormento y pesar… Fuese lo que fuese, Loki no tenía mucha intención de retroceder, a menos que Peter se lo pidiera.

"Si juegas con fuego te vas a quemar", pareció escuchar a Ikol, pero terminó ignorando la advertencia para corresponder el beso hasta que el aire se agotó y tuvieron que separarse un poco para recobrar el aliento.

—Y yo a ti... —fue su respuesta dicha entre una trémula sonrisa.

.

—Vamos, cariño. Se hace tarde. —le sonrió dulcemente a Loki dándole un último y rápido beso de pico. Era la señal para retirarse en paz, ellos por su lado y las chicas, que habían logrado ver lo que querían, por su propia cuenta.

Tomó a Loki de la cintura antes de reanudar su paso adentrándose en la oscuridad que brindaba el resto del callejón, solo para alzar el brazo, lanzar una telaraña y subir a uno de los edificios para escapar de la vista de aquellas chicas.

—Espero que no se hayan desviado mucho de su camino original. —murmuró mientras los mantenía "a salvo" en lo alto del edificio y con la otra mano sostenía a su amigo, observando que aquel singular par corrían por el callejón con la esperanza de verlos en la siguiente avenida.

.

—Claro, amor. —le dedicó una dulce sonrisa correspondiendo ese pico, yendo luego por el callejón para perderse en medio de la oscuridad.

Así como Peter lo sostenía de la cintura, Loki también lo sujetó, aunque en una forma como abrazando al castaño. Pronto sus pies se despegaron del suelo para terminar arriba del edificio.

—Para haberse atrevido a seguirnos tal vez no estén tan lejos de casa. —al igual que Peter, observaba con una sonrisa divertida la carrera de ese par en busca de sus "tórtolos. —Hicimos nuestra buena acción del día.

.

—Seguramente... Jajaja vaya suerte la nuestra. —dijo en medio de una risa no muy convencida.

Peter dejó de ver a las chicas, y así como subieron, bajaron, aunque sin tanta premura. Al tocar el suelo nuevamente, en medio de la oscuridad alcanzó a ver el destello de las esmeraldas contrarias, así como pudo sentir el calor y el suave movimiento de su pecho al respirar.

"¿Podría…? Quisiera...", una parte de él le animaba a no soltar a Loki, a retenerlo en sus brazos y... Pero otra parte de él, la que siempre le advertía de los peligros obvios y de las consecuencias que causaría se negaba. "Recuerda, lo de hoy fue solo un juego... Y lo de ayer también lo fue. Él mismo lo dijo". Ese último recordatorio le hizo soltar por fin a Loki débilmente.

—Andando...

.

Loki rió junto con Peter. Ciertamente había sido una suerte un tanto extraña, como un capricho del destino que buscaba complacer el sueño de esas chicas y de paso hacerlos actuar de ese modo entre ellos.

Al bajar y quedar juntos por unos instantes, el hechicero se fijó en la mirada avellana del otro. Era un callejón oscuro, pero llegaba un poco de luz por la luna y alguna luminaria lejana en la calle. Se perdió en aquella mirada, notaba un destello de inquietud y duda, como si Peter quisiera hacer algo, pero otra cosa lo detuviera. ¿Acaso querría besarlo de nuevo?... De hecho, a Loki no le importaría que fuese así.

De pronto se encontró esperando que el castaño lo hiciera, pero al siguiente instante se preguntó el por qué lo quería. No estaba seguro del todo. Si solo era un "juego" no debería estar pensando en seguir cuando las chicas aquellas ya no estaban, ¿o sí? Y, además, lo que había pasado la noche anterior en casa de su amigo...

"Solo necesitábamos un poco de afecto", es lo que pensó. Aunque algo en su interior no estaba del todo conforme con ello.

—Mhm... —asintió y bajando sus esmeraldas caminó junto a Peter. Extrañamente el silencio se apoderó de ellos y casi no hablaron en lo que llegaban a casa del castaño.

.

De vuelta a casa se preguntaba una y otra vez qué era lo que le pasaba. Desde el juego que empezó en el metro, como esa noche haber terminado en la cama y hasta lo que identificaba como celos irracionales dirigidos al dios de trueno.

En el camino veía de vez en cuando de reojo a Loki. ¿Qué es lo que veía? ¿Un niño, un joven, su amigo, la tentación, la sanación?

—Gracias... —exclamó Peter, reaccionando al reconocer un par de casas cercanas a la suya. —Pero siento que debía ser yo el que te dejara en casa. —sonrió ligeramente en son de broma. La confusión que sentía no debía impedir la buena relación que tenía con Loki.

.

Mientras llegaban a casa de Peter, Loki se perdió entre pensamientos. Reencontrarse con el castaño había sido lo mejor que pudo pasarle en mucho tiempo, de verdad agradecía la oportunidad de tenerlo cerca de nuevo. Sin embargo, no era tan ingenuo como para mentirse a sí mismo.

Algo estaba ocurriéndole con Peter. Primero pudo creer que era parte del juego, pero... Sus besos de verdad le hacían sentirse distinto, ni qué decir de sus manos en su cuerpo que le hicieron estremecer. También estaba lo de esa chica Mary Jane, su enfado al verlo irse con ella no era "normal". ¿Acaso estaba perdiendo el control de sus emociones? Y si era así, ¿qué debía esperar de eso?

Había una lista de posibilidades entre las que destacaban vivir el momento, falta de afecto o hasta despecho. Pensar lo último le dolió, pero no supo a ciencia cierta si era dolor por el abandono de su hermano o por Peter. Estaba comenzando a confundirse, o tal vez una parte de él se negaba a aceptar lo que ahora parecía traer el destino a su vida.

Al escuchar al castaño regresó de su ensimismado sentir.

—¿Uhm? Descuida, no me molesta haberte acompañado. —devolvió el gesto, encogiéndose de hombros. —La próxima vez dejaré que seas el caballero, así estaremos a mano. —bajó sus esmeraldas casi al momento para seguir mirando el camino mientras se acercaban a la casa.

.

"¿Por qué no me miras?", le preguntó mentalmente, esperando de alguna manera que le escuchara y dirigiera su mirada hacia él. Aunque su parte racional le desilusionó, forzándolo a retornar a la realidad.

—¿Gustas pasar por un vaso de agua? —un último y desesperado intento por retenerlo un rato más. Con suerte su tía lograría que... No. Si quería poner en orden sus emociones necesitaba tiempo a solas.

"Vamos Peter… ¡Reacciona! Pon en orden esa cabecita tuya"

.

De pronto, acceder sin pensarlo a la invitación se tornó dudosa. ¿De cuándo acá dudaba en aceptarle algo a Peter?

—Ah... —estuvo por declinar, ya estaba armando un tonto argumento, o incluso hacer por medio de su magia que su celular sonara y fingiera que era Verity con una emergencia, o hasta su madre "llamando" para una misión urgente, pero la mirada del castaño no le dejaba. Era como si en lo profundo encontrara una petición para que no se fuera.

Se descolocó por segundos, pero al final accedió sonriendo trémulo para el otro.

—Ehm, sí. Está bien... Así puedo saludar a tía May.

.

Sintió un tremendo alivio al escuchar la afirmación de su amigo. Ahora esperaba que su tía se encontrará en casa y no hubiera tenido una "salida extraordinaria".

Abrió la puerta sin necesidad de usar la llave, significaba que sí estaba. Suspiró discretamente.

—¡Ya llegué! Ven... Traigo visitas. —por alguna razón se sentía más tranquilo en casa, pero al entrar a la cocina su corazón se aceleró... Tía May se encontraba en bata y con una mascarilla.

—¡Peter! —al ver a su "nuevo sobrino" los colores se le subieron al rostro. —¡Oh! Bienvenido, hijo... Disculpa las fachas jejeje. Ehm, ¿quieren algo de cenar?

.

Siguió a Peter y tras cruzar la puerta dejó afuera sus confusiones volviendo a ser el de siempre. Tendría tiempo de sobra para ponerse a pensar en todo aquello cuando volviera a su departamento.

Yendo a la cocina no pudo evitar mirar de reojo hacia las escaleras. Sintió un leve vértigo al recordar lo que hicieron arriba, pero pronto buscó centrar su atención en el aquí y ahora... Y en la visión de una sorprendida tía May en bata y con una mascarilla.

—Hola, tía May. No te preocupes, tienes derecho a consentirte. Y si me permites decirlo te ves encantadora. —le sonrió con genuina amabilidad. —Oh, gracias por la invitación, pero creo que yo paso. Comí demasiada pizza y chatarra. —rió por lo bajo rascando su nuca.

.

—Oh, pero que adulador. —rió May divertida y coqueta. —Bueno, ¿entonces un vaso de agua, té o café?

Mientras tanto el castaño, después de dejar su mochila a un lado, preparaba un par de tazas. Una era la de su tía y la otra era para él, el café tal vez le ayudaría a pensar mejor cuando subiera a su cuarto. Solo faltaba el vaso o taza de Loki, dependía de su respuesta.

—Por cierto tía, te traje un poco de pastel. Espero que haya sobrevivido el viaje en metro... —terminó susurrando para sí mismo lo último al ir de nuevo por su mochila para sacar lo que había quedado.

—¿Y cómo les fue? ¿Todo bien? —preguntó la tía May con su rostro embadurnado de cremas, saboreándose ya el pastel prometido.

.

—Agua estará bien. Ah ah, yo lo hago tía May, tu disfruta el pastel. —se apresuró a decir, dirigiendo a la mujer cortésmente por los hombros para que se sentara frente a la mesa en lo que Peter sacaba el postre de su mochila.

Entonces fue por un vaso de cristal para servirse agua de la jarra sobre la mesa, mirando de reojo al castaño.

—Ah… Muy bien, a decir verdad. Fue una tarde bastante buena, muy divertida. —y muy besucona. Claro, eso no lo diría. Mejor bebió de su vaso de agua, notando una mirada del arácnido.

.

Ver que tanto su tía como Loki se llevaran bien le agradaba y le infundía cierta tranquilidad, pero el pastel le infundía todo menos tranquilidad. En el camino se había aplastado... "Un poquito". Solo tuvo que llevar una cuchara y la caja con el batidillo dentro hasta su tía.

—Te aseguro que su imagen es todo lo contrario de su sabor. —dijo apenado, esperando en cualquier momento algún regaño o reclamo de su tía, pero éste nunca llegó. Ese comportamiento le pareció sospechoso, y mientras Loki respondía, con la mirada le preguntó a su tía "¿Y tú qué tramas?", a lo que obtuvo una sonrisa pícara.

Como el buen mentiroso que pocas veces era mantuvo la calma, pero dirigió su mirada a Loki. Esperaba que no dijera nada de más... O que cuidara la manera en cómo lo decía, pues su tía era bastante perceptiva.

—Fue bastante buena, tranquila (¡Ja! Claro) y divertida... Por fin encontré un contrincante en los videojuegos del centro comercial. —en parte era mentira, pues cuando iba Peter con sus amigos solo observaba.

.

Alcanzó a notar esa extraña sonrisa en el rostro de tía May que le intrigó. Observó a Peter y de nuevo a May. ¿Acaso era un gesto pícaro el que su rostro bajo la mascarilla mostraba? Pero... ¿Por qué?

"¿Le habremos dado pie a pensar que...?, dijo para sí dirigiendo sus esmeraldas discretamente a Peter. "Pero si no hemos hecho nada frente a ella, a menos...". A menos que la noche anterior los viera. Volvió a tomar agua, prácticamente acabándola.

No, eso sería... No, nada de eso... ¿O sí?

—Bueno, si a rivalidad le llamas el ganarte dos de tres. —fingió demencia al decirlo.

.

May notó la mirada de ambos sobre ella. Claramente veía duda, desconfianza en ella, pero una completa complicidad entre ellos. No podían negar que traían ALGO entre manos desde la mañana. Tal vez tendría que ver con el hecho de haber dormido juntos, sí los vio, abrazados uno contra el otro, pero no los presionaría para que hablaran al respecto con ella. Ellos solos se imaginaban conjeturas mucho más tortuosas de lo que ella podría implantarles si les interrogaba como en la mañana.

—Vaya, suena tan divertido. En mis tiempos solo era ir a la fuente de sodas e intercambiar chismes y la goma de mascar con los chicos. —estaba concentrada en observar a ambos chicos que no notó el desastre hecho con el pastel.

.

—Apuesto a que no fue tan malo, cada época tiene su encanto. —respondió con ligereza, aunque le pareció extraña la forma en que tía May decía aquello sobre intercambiar la goma de mascar con los chicos. Ah, porque algo notaba en esa frase, pero prefirió hacer de cuenta que no le tomó el sentido pese a las constantes miradas que la mujer lanzaba hacia ambos.

—Bueno, creo que ya es hora de irme. La hora pico ya pasó, así que el subterráneo irá más tranquilo. Además, quedé en llamar a mi madre para contarle cómo me fue en mi primera semana. —sonrió afable. Era mejor excusarse y huir ahora, antes de que la situación se tornara más extraña. Al menos lo que observaba el hechicero.

—Fue un placer saludarte, tía May. Te veré otro día. —fue a lavar el vaso de cristal y lo dejó a un lado para que se escurriera. —Por cierto, invité a Peter a ver películas mañana. Vendrá una amiga y quisiera que se conocieran. —anunció a la mujer para que estuviera enterada y así saber si tenía alguna objeción, que por su expresión pareciera que ninguna.

.

—¿Tan pronto? – preguntó la mayor volteando a ver el reloj, eran casi las diez de la noche. —Dios mío, ya es tarde y yo aquí entreteniéndote. Las calles son poco seguras a estas horas. —la plática iba tan familiar que se descuidó del tiempo y de que Loki vivía un poco retirado de ellos. Estaba por invitarlo a quedarse a dormir, pero algo le decía que la rechazaría. A como iban las cosas, esa no sería la última vez que vería al ojiverde en su casa.

—Ve con cuidado, no debiste molestarte en traer a Peter. —al decir eso le jaló una mejilla a su sobrino hasta dejarla roja. En cuanto a la invitación, claro que dejaría que su sobrino fuera. "Ah, los jóvenes..."

El castaño no decía nada, solo escuchaba y se mantenía al margen. Si su tía sospechaba algo o no lo hacía, no quería hacer o decir algo que lo confirmara. Al escuchar el anuncio de la partida de su amigo lo fue a acompañar a la puerta de la casa.

—Bueno, nos vemos mañana en la tarde... Y disculpa lo de mi tía, a veces es algo entrometida. —se había acercado lo suficiente para susurrarle lo último, mientras que en la entrada de la cocina una mirada curiosa los espiaba.

Peter se despidió, sabía que Loki llegaría en cuestión de segundos a su departamento quedando tranquilo.

.

—No te preocupes tía, estaré bien. —le aseguró mostrando confianza para que la mujer estuviera tranquila. —Jejeje y tampoco fue una molestia traer a Peter. Además, quería pedir permiso personalmente. —sonrió con leve encanto. Luego miró al castaño, quien ahora tenía una marca rojiza en una mejilla por el pellizco que le diera May. Aquello le dio un poco de gracia, y más porque Peter se había mantenido en silencio durante la "negociación".

Finalmente se despidió de su tía postiza con una sonrisa y una mano al aire.

—No me molesta. Al contrario, ella te quiere y le preocupa tu bienestar, es normal que quiera saber si soy una buena influencia para ti. —le dijo sin mayor complicación, estando ya bajo el umbral de la puerta. —Bien, te veo en la tarde entonces. —le dio un roce apenas con su puño en el mentón. Por el rabillo del ojo alcanzó a ver una cabecita asomando por la cocina, así que dejó en paz los juegos y se dio vuelta para irse.

—No olvides llevar la película sorpresa. —recordó decirle mientras caminaba, iría por el callejón del beso para las fujoshis donde abriría un portal.

.

Aunque fuera tal cual dijo su amigo, no estaba conforme con la actitud de su tía. Pero se lo dejaba pasar pues ella, de cierta forma, se veía conforme.

—No se me olvida. —dijo por último al despedirse de Loki. Al cerrar la puerta se quedó un momento recargado en esta soltando un profundo suspiro.

—Te ves cansado, Peter... —le habló su tía desde el umbral de la puerta que daba a la cocina. Comía del batidillo y no hizo mención de nada más teniendo algo de consideración para con su sobrino. —Mejor sube a descansar que mañana será otro largo día para ti. Vas a conocer a una linda chica. —volvió a molestar, pero ahora no tenía ninguna intención oculta.

Peter sonrió y negó con la cabeza. —Hasta mañana. No te desveles viendo las novelas de la noche. —se acercó para darle un beso en la parte de la sien que no tenía mascarilla y luego subió a su cuarto, aventándose sobre la cama tal cual había llegado de la calle.

Cerró sus ojos en busca de los brazos de Morfeo, pero estos nunca aparecieron. Por otro lado, lo que si se hizo presente fue el aroma de Loki en la almohada, sintiendo como si la mano de este le acariciara... Abrió en grande los ojos, ¿habría hecho solo el acto de huida para después aparecer en su recamara?... No era posible... Además, ¿por qué lo haría? Todo había sido producto de su imaginación.

.

El portal se abrió en su habitación, donde dejó su mochila sobre la silla del escritorio y luego fue a tumbarse boca arriba en la cama. Se quedó mirando el techo semi iluminado por los rayos de luna y no pudo evitar recordar la noche anterior en el cuarto de Peter. Un profundo suspiro se le escapó, aun podía sentir sus labios fundiéndose a los suyos, sus caricias y todo lo demás. También recordó cómo habían pasado la tarde entre competencia de baile, simuladores y baloncesto, la comida y el "premio" del parque…

Se mordió el labio inferior, esbozando una sonrisa juguetona. Hacía tanto que no se divertía en serio, ni se sentía tan vivo... Bueno, la pasaba bien con Verity, pero de algún modo era distinto, y no por ser una chica pues ella podía llegar a ser una chica ruda, era solo un "algo" que lo hacía diferente.

De pronto sus pensamientos lo traicionaron por un instante recordándole a Thor, agriándole el momento. Por más meses que estuviera desaparecido aún le acechaba entre memorias, y lo odiaba. Odiaba que lo echara a perder con su eterna indecisión y sus temores. Esperaba jamás volver a verlo, aunque claro, eso no podría ser pues en algún momento daría señas de vida y más si la Tierra o Asgard llegaban a estar en peligro, entonces su protector aparecería.

Bufó con fastidio y prefirió despejarse llamando a Verity.

—Ah, Loki. Hasta que apareces.

—Oye, ya no soy un príncipe desobligado que solo espera en casa las misiones mientras juega con la consola o ve películas por Netflix. Tengo nuevas obligaciones que atender. —se dio importancia al decirlo.

—Sí, claro…

El ojiverde rió pues sabía que no la podía engañar. —Bien, me descubriste. Estuve con Peter toda la tarde.

—Y supongo que ayer también porque me quedé esperando tu supuesta llamada.

—Ahm, si... Yo… Lo lamento, Verity. Olvidé llamarte jejeje... Eh, si... Verás… Me quedé a dormir con Peter, digo en CASA de Peter, si... Y esta mañana salimos un poco tarde a la escuela, después nos fuimos a pasar el rato por ahí, y...

—Espera espera espera, ¿te quedaste a dormir CON Peter? —hizo énfasis pues obviamente notaba algo extraño, y más por el tono casi evasivo en la forma de hablar de Loki. —¿Acaso durmieron juntos? Es decir… ¿Ustedes lo hicieron?

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No! —se enderezó quedando sentado en flor de loto. —Pero qué cosas estás pensando... No tuvimos sexo si es lo que crees... —se sonrojó enseguida y su corazón latía un poco rápido. —Además somos amigos, cómo se te ocurre.

—Loki... Si recuerdas que puedo saber cuando me estás mintiendo, ¿verdad? —el tono de la chica era suspicaz.

—Te estoy diciendo la verdad, NO lo hicimos...

—Ok, te creo... Pero no que no haya pasado "algo" entre ustedes. Suenas muy nervioso y extraño. Además, corregiste el dormir CON Peter por en CASA de Peter, casi como sintiendo que te habías descubierto en algún secreto... Solo acéptalo, durmieron juntos, pero antes se "atendieron" un poco.

El hechicero se quedó sin habla, más terminó con una leve risilla, llevándose una mano entre su negro cabello. —De acuerdo, sí... Creo que ambos necesitábamos un poco de afecto.

—Lo sabía, pequeño cínico. Lo sabía... Es bueno escucharte tan animado después de... Ya sabes.

—Mhm, supongo que lo es… —soltó un cansino suspiro que a la pelirroja no le pareció tan vacío, por lo que esa reacción tal vez no se debiera a cierto hijo del Hel que abandonó a su amigo, sino a alguien más "mortal". —En fin, ¿puedes venir mañana? Invité a Peter a ver películas, sería bueno que se conocieran.

—Seguro, estaré ahí. No puedo dejar pasar la oportunidad de conocer a tu chico araña.

—¡Verity! —se puso a reír de nervios. —No es mi chico... —aunque en el fondo, pensar en que ese término fuera "oficial" le agradaba extrañamente.

—Me siento feliz por ti, pero solo recuerda no herirlo y mucho menos a ti con lo que sea que están haciendo, ¿de acuerdo?

—Tranquila, todo está bajo control. —realmente no había sonado como si lo estuviera del todo, pero la chica no dijo más.

—Bien, nos vemos mañana. Descansa.

—Cuídate Veriry, hasta mañana. —la llamada terminó y el hechicero volvió a desplomarse sobre la cama.

¿De verdad estaba en control de lo que pasaba? Tal vez creer que sí, lo hacía más fácil de ignorar.

.

Convencido de que aquel roce solo se había tratado de su imaginación, y aprovechando que ya estaba casi de pie, se quitó la ropa para dormir más cómodo. Después de todos los años que había pasado como Spiderman se había acostumbrado a dormir con bóxer, por no decir desnudo. Ya que cuando el cansancio no le ganaba le permitía quitarse el traje para quedar como tronco en la cama.

Un nuevo intento por dormir. Morfeo ahora si se hizo presente y le concedió el permiso de quedar dormido... Aunque hizo de las suyas con el sueño que le mandó al castaño. Más que sueño era el recuerdo casi vívido de la noche anterior.

Podía sentir su calor, su aroma, su tersa piel en contacto con la suya y sus besos... ¡Oh, sus besos!, era lo que más deleitaba al castaño entre sueños. Desde los que eran solo un roce casto e inocente, hasta los más apasionados que los dejaban sin aliento.

Pero su recuerdo no quedó ahí. Continuó hasta llegar a la parte que no se habían atrevido a llegar por diversas razones, en donde Peter estaba detrás del hechicero, sujetando sus caderas y moviendo su pelvis de manera constante hasta llegar al punto culminante.

Sudoroso y agitado Peter despertó con la gran pregunta, ¿por qué? No sólo estaba confundido, sino que también tenía a cierto "amiguito" despierto. Frustrado y sin respuesta a su pregunta se agitó la cabellera con ambas manos y luego miró el reloj digital de su despertador. Eran las doce, ni tres horas pudo descansar.

"Creo que será mejor que me dé un baño con agua fría", pensó para sí mismo, sintiéndose de alguna manera culpable, y tomando la toalla se dirigió al baño.

[ **Good Spidey** ]: Aprovechemos el tiempo. Básicamente ya es "de día". ¡A patrullar!

[ **Evil Spidey** ]: Déjenme dormir... —desaparece.

Una vez tomada la decisión, en lugar de dormir otro poco, Peter tomó traje y máscara y salió a la ciudad. Nunca faltaban los malandrines para atrapar y servían muy bien para la distracción de la mente.

.

Luego de la llamada con Verity fue a darse una ducha, no demoró en salir con un pantalón pistache pálido con "Z's" en color amarillo estampadas y una camiseta pistache lisa. Se metió a la cama, revisó su celular para ver qué novedades había en sus redes sociales, pero nada parecía interesante, así que dejó su teléfono en el buró y prefirió quedarse un rato sentado contra la cabecera, abrazando sus piernas y mirando a la nada.

Momento de reflexión... ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo en realidad con Peter? Si bien todo se dio por un juego en el subterráneo, ahora que lo meditaba en soledad algo no estaba cuadrando en las "reglas", las cuales él mismo impuso en el centro de diversiones: No caer.

"Pero lo de anoche... Estar juntos fue distinto a un juego", eso pensaba. Con Peter las cosas fueron dándose y solo por un beso de reto que terminó llevándolos a un escenario más apasionado.

Era un hecho que a Loki le gustaba el castaño, así como lo era el sentirse bien a su lado, era un soplo de renovación que le hacía respirar más liviano y sentirse menos solo. También estaba el hecho de aquellos celos inexplicables por la supuesta chica de las pantis diminutas en el comedor de la escuela, que al parecer podría tratarse de Mary Jane, quien además se había llevado a su "amigo". Que cuando supo la verdadera razón y el por qué no quiso llevarlo fue liberador, aunque eso de igual forma le intrigaba. Sentir que esa chica no le estaba "quitando" a Peter.

Suspiró largo y cansado, ladeando el rostro para ver el cielo por la ventana. Ahí fuera, en alguna parte del vasto universo, su hermano debería estar muy bien, sin problemas ni preocupaciones, es más, hasta pudiera estarse acostando con cuanta mujer encontrara para satisfacerlo. Su ceño se frunció imaginando tantas razones por las que no había vuelto, incluso sus esmeraldas se cristalizaron y sus puños se apretaron con fuerza.

"Idiota... Me dediqué a ti desde el primer momento… Te amé más que a nadie, me arriesgué por ti, luché por ti y a tu lado... Pero tú nunca me amaste igual... Ahora lo sé... Qué ingenuo fui, ¿no es así?", un par de lágrimas surcaron sus mejillas. Dolía aceptar las cosas, pero no había más que esperar por alguien que simplemente huyó en lugar de enfrentar la situación. Loki no planeaba desperdiciar su vida deseando que su hermano volviera y las cosas se arreglaran, no lo hizo en su momento, así que no lo haría ahora.

"Peter...", lo nombró en sus pensamientos, abrazándose más a sus piernas. Encontrar al castaño era sin duda una señal, y tenía que ser una buena. No sabía en qué iba a terminar todo aquello, ni qué otras sorpresas traería consigo el destino, pero si sabía que agradecía el tener a Peter a su lado otra vez. Quería confiar en que la vida lo puso de nuevo en su camino porque así estaba escrito que ocurriera, porque ambos necesitaban el uno del otro.

Sonrió nostálgico entre aquellas conjeturas. Un corazón roto solo necesita tiempo para sanar y afecto sincero, ¿no?

Con ello en mente limpió su breve llanto y se metió a la cama. Se hizo un ovillo, cerró los ojos y esperó que el sueño lo arropara. Aunque sería más grato que fuesen los brazos de Peter quienes le brindaran calor.


	6. Chapter 5

**Unespected V**

Salió por la ventana, dejando atrás la recamara con sus inventos para evitar que su tía descubriera que no estaba por si se asomaba.

Con rápidos y ágiles movimientos se balanceaba por los edificios de la ciudad en busca de problemas que el Amigable Vecino pudiera resolver... Pero nada. Extrañamente todo estaba tranquilo.

Patrulló por los barrios bajos e incluso ahí se habían tomado la noche para convivir en tranquilidad, aunque al día siguiente tuvieran problemas de faldas, dinero o drogas.

—¡Vamos! ¿De verdad no me van a dar nada de acción esta noche que tengo libre solo para ustedes? —soltó la pregunta en medio de un grito frustrado estando en la punta del Empire State, antes de sentarse y observar con detenimiento la visión de la ciudad que, aunque estaba activa, se miraba tranquila y de buenas.

Apoyó sus codos sobre sus piernas y su rostro entre sus manos. No quería pensar en nada, solo quedarse ahí hasta esperar a que su sentido arácnido reaccionara ante algo. Duró así por más de una hora, y cuando reaccionó fue gracias al frío viento que soplaba y por el entumecimiento. Se rendía. Volvería a casa, por lo menos tuvo un momento "tranquilo" sin ilusiones ni tormentos carnales.

En el camino de regreso, y sin mucha conciencia de ello, terminó en el edificio que quedaba frente al que habitaba Loki en un departamento, y desde donde estaba se alcanzaba a ver la ventana de su amigo.

"¿Qué es lo que me pasa?", se preguntó seriamente al descubrirse sonriendo con calidez al curiosear a través de la ventana y ver a Loki descansando. Eran ya las dos de la madrugada, todo estaba tranquilo y solo le quedaba regresar a casa.

"Ya he sentido esto antes... También sé lo que significa, pero... ¿Cómo es que esto evolucionó tan rápido? Además, no es muy normal que al regreso de un amigo terminemos en la cama... ¿Y ese sueño?... ¡Ah!"

El Increíble Stalkerman ahora se llevaba las manos a la cabeza desesperado.

"Tampoco es muy normal que dos... Olvídalo, eso ya es muy normal. Y si de verdad me gusta... ¿Seré capaz de decirle? ¿Él me aceptaría?... Él dijo que solo era un juego... Pero vi un sonrojo en sus mejillas... Él tiene a Thor. Recuerda. Desde pequeño estaba fascinado por él, aunque este también le haya causado problemas".

Mientras su mirada se mantenía fija en el azabache diferentes voces de él mismo comenzaban a hablarle, diciéndole todos los pros y contras... Y al parecer iban ganando más los segundos.

.

Entre sueños, que más parecían memorias, Loki se vio como aquel pequeño que solía vivir en lugares oscuros y fríos, haciendo de la estafa y el robo sus medios para subsistir. Se veía corriendo, huyendo de la policía o de los chicos más grandes que querían quitarle lo poco que había ganado. Escenas se movían y se miraba después durmiendo bajo los puentes con sus otros dos secuaces, o en un callejón bajo cartones y periódico.

Se vio dentro de la Catedral de Notre Dame. En invierno solía colarse y escabullirse en medio de las bancas para quedarse a dormir, buscando que el calor de las velas y la paz que ahí se respiraba le cobijaran. Luego se vio en aquella calle la noche que Thor lo encontró y le devolvió su "ser" junto con su poder. Su ceño se arrugó ante las visiones del mayor llevándolo a casa y pasando tiempo con él, enseñándole su lugar como hijo de Odín y Frigga… Y hermano suyo.

Ecos de risas infantiles y unas más graves teñían sus sueños entre más memorias surgían. Se miraba tan feliz, y sabía que durante ese tiempo fue muy dichoso, más de lo que recordaba... Después sus memorias se pintaron con el brío de la adolescencia, y con ello la vivencia de un amor clandestino, "prohibido", que parecía no derrumbarse pese al impedimento.

En un instante pudo escuchar las frases de amor que Thor le decía al oído, sus miradas llenas de ternura, sus besos, el roce de sus manos… Todo parecía perfecto.

Pero entonces sus sueños se mancharon con la imperfección de la realidad pues ahora revivía las peleas, sobre todo la última donde Loki puso a Thor entre la espada y la pared: "¡Ya basta! ¡Deja de tratarme como si fuera un niño! ¡¿Acaso no te das cuenta que ya no lo soy?! ¡Mírame y dime lo que ves!... Si no eres capaz de arriesgarte por mí, por nosotros, entonces se acabó. ¿Me escuchaste?... Si no me amas lo suficiente para dejar de tener miedo, entonces vete y no vuelvas jamás".

Una mano de Loki arrugaba la almohada. En sus sueños Thor no decía nada, igual que no habló antes de golpear la pared dejándola estrellada y salir a zancadas del departamento azotando la puerta aquella vez. El hechicero recordaba muy bien la tormenta que se desató esa noche. Sus ojos apretados no fueron impedimento para que un par de lágrimas se colaran y cayeran por su rostro, perdiéndose en la almohada. Terminó con él y su hermano ni siquiera objetó, simplemente se fue.

Entonces todo parecía volverse negro, tal vez ya no tendría más sueños ni recuerdos, pero no fue así. Sus memorias se pintaron de "rojo y azul", de ojos avellana y telaraña... de Peter. Tiempos donde se peleaban hasta casi "matarse", más por el coraje que en serio. Risas de un par de chiquillos jugando, haciendo travesuras entre sí. Se veía con él en la feria aquella donde Gambit los dejó para hacerse amigos, pero también vio cuando Peter se le acercó para darle consuelo a sus tribulaciones.

Poco a poco su expresión fue siendo más relajada ante esos recuerdos, y más cuando saltaran a ser los besos, los juegos, y esas miradas que parecían decirle mucho y a la vez nada. Pronto las cosas subían de tono recordándole su noche apasionada, haciéndole removerse en la cama. Despertó agitado, justo cuando en su memoria ambos llegaran al clímax.

Dio un largo suspiro, notándose acalorado. Se quedó unos instantes así, despierto pero inmóvil, regulando su respiración y tratando de aliviar la excitación bajando un poco la temperatura de su cuerpo. Se incorporó, pasando las manos entre su cabello y dejándolas en la nuca. En eso tuvo la extraña sensación de ser observado, así que giró el rostro hacia la ventana y entrecerró los ojos pues notaba algo "colgando" del edificio en frente. ¿Acaso sería...?

—¿Peter? —murmuró entre confusión, saliendo de la cama y acercándose a la ventana.

.

El rostro relajado de su amigo le hacía pensar que estaba teniendo un buen sueño, aunque... Alcanzaba a ver el brillo remanente de lo que fueron unas lágrimas. Vaya, todo indicaba que no eran solo simples sueños, sino que también un par de pesadillas.

Verlo así, y sabiendo que se encontraba solo, le hacía tener ganas de ir, meterse en su cama y abrazarlo para compartir su calor con él... Pero eso sería muy atrevido y arriesgado a la vez. De nueva cuenta se imponían sus miedos y dudas.

Estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos y fantasías que no supo en qué momento Loki se había despertado dándose cuenta de su presencia. Al escuchar su nombre y verlo acercarse a la ventana el pánico le invadió por lo que se había dejado caer, pero obviamente su sentido arácnido le impidió estrellarse contra el toldo de algún automóvil y luego contra el pavimento, reaccionando a tiempo para lanzar una telaraña y asegurarse en la pared de algún edificio.

—¡Uff! Eso estuvo cerca... —dijo para sí mismo mientras el corazón le latía con fuerza. Discretamente volteó a ver la ventana de su amigo, varios pisos arriba, encontrándose con la verde y divertida mirada de este. —¡Arañas! —maldijo por lo bajo.

Sin más remedio alzó una mano para saludarlo, teniendo como respuesta una señal similar pero que le invitaba a pasar. "¿Qué hago?", se preguntó alarmado el enmascarado castaño.

Tenía miedo pues sus sentimientos estaban a flor de piel. Miedo a que sus nervios le traicionaran y soltaran toda la sopa. Apenas iban por un tercer día de reencuentro y Peter diciendo que le quería, tal vez, ser un poco más que amigos... Sonaba descabellado incluso para él mismo.

Pero si emprendía la graciosa huida, en la tarde tendría más preguntas que responder, aunque ahora con la presencia de Verity, una chica normal con el poder de descubrir las mentiras, y estando junto a Loki obviamente saldría perdiendo, y tal vez un poco dañado y humillado, pues otro miedo que le rondaba en la cabeza era el que fuera solo él quien cayera en las trampas del juego.

Tardó un poco, pero llegó hasta la ventana de su amigo trepando por el edificio y adentrándose en su cuarto.

—¿Te desperté? —preguntó de forma apenada. Si la respuesta era un "sí" comenzaría a creer que tenía un nuevo poder.

.

Miró con más extrañeza el que Peter huyera, porque era claro que eso de haberse dejado caer era un intento por correr del alcance de su vista.

—¿Qué haces? —dijo para sí con una sonrisa divertida, abriendo la ventana y asomándose para ver al castaño pegado a la pared y saludándolo.

Con una seña lo llamó para que subiera. Ya dentro de su habitación cerró de nuevo la ventana, quedando recargado en el cristal con los brazos cruzados y fingiendo ignorancia con tintes divertidos ante la pregunta.

—Ahm... Digamos que tal vez... —porque se despertó luego de soñarlos a ambos en medio de un fogoso encuentro.

Reparó entonces en la apariencia Peter. No pudo evitar echarle un vistazo a detalle de pies a cabeza. Hacía tiempo que no lo veía con su traje de Spiderman, y a decir verdad se veía bastante atractivo. La forma en que el traje se ajustaba a su cuerpo moldeando cada parte, resaltado su musculatura y "algo más" abajo, le hizo ponerse ligeramente nervioso, pero siendo él el dios del engaño pudo controlar aquella sensación.

—Tú no podías dormir, por lo que veo. —regresó sus esmeraldas a los "ojos" del castaño, mirando más bien la parte blanca de la máscara que los protegía. —¿Alguna novedad? ¿Hoy los villanos recordaron no hacerte enojar? —sonrió de lado en espera de saber.

.

—¿Tal vez? —preguntó más para sí mismo que para su amigo, ladeando ligeramente la cabeza. Iba a preguntárselo al ojiverde, pero prefirió guardarse su duda, incluso llevó una de sus manos al mentón, debatiéndose si esa respuesta sería afirmativa o negativa.

—Claro que dormí, pero se te olvida que el mal nunca descansa. Debo estar al pendiente. —detrás de la máscara el mentir parecía ser mucho más fácil pues sus gestos, así como sus ojos, estaban ocultos. Lo único que lo podría delatar era su expresión corporal y su voz.

—Aunque hoy parecieron querer descansar de hacer maldades. —menciono decepcionado. —Por lo que alcance a ver, ALGUIEN dormía tranquilo después de una serie de pesadillas. —pasó su pulgar por debajo de donde estaría su parpado inferior, simulando limpiar una lágrima a través de su máscara, a ver si Loki entendía.

—¿Qué fue esta vez? ¿Un monstruo te atacó? No te preocupes más, ¡Spiderman está aquí para protegerte! —la pregunta había salido de su boca de manera muy natural, aunque la preocupación era genuina.

.

Siguió haciéndose el desentendido pese a que Peter cavilaba mientras lo miraba. Si insistía, tal vez le dejaría entrever que había soñado con ellos, y si pedía más detalles pues… Tendría que contarle. Imaginar el sonrojo que seguramente pintaría esas mejillas bajo la máscara sonaba tentadoramente divertido. Sin embargo, el castaño no cuestionó más al respecto.

—Ya veo… —ahora fue su turno de mirarlo con cierta suspicacia. Así que el castaño solo había salido a patrullar y curiosamente acabó en su vecindario, frente a su edificio, mirándolo a la distancia.

—Si quieres puedo invocar al viejo Loki para que venga y haga algunas maldades. Así te distraes un poco mientras los villanos habituales regresan al trabajo. —sonrió como niño travieso. Si bien podría hacer tal cosa, no era algo que le agradaría… A menos que fuera muy necesario, pero el joven hechicero casi estaba seguro que no necesitaría del viejo "yo" jamás.

Se sentía bien y tranquilo con Peter ahí pese a las altas horas de la madrugada. Podría llegar el amanecer sin problema y tal vez ellos seguirían hablando… O haciendo "otras" cosas. Aunque los pensamientos del ojiverde se vieron interrumpidos por el descubrimiento del castaño. Lo miró un poco intrigado al notar que hacía referencia a su mal sueño.

Sonrió con tintes agotados, bajando sus esmeraldas antes de contestar.

—No fue nada, solo… Ya sabes, a veces se aparecen algunos malos recuerdos del pasado… —su semblante se tornó ligeramente serio. Odiaba que hasta en sueños Thor le hiciera infeliz, recordándole lo poco que en verdad significó para él. Y lo odiaba otro tanto por hacer que Peter se preocupara y lo tuviera cuestionándole.

Notó que se había quedado callado unos segundos de más y que Peter lo miraba muy fijo, entonces recobró su relajada expresión.

—Menos mal que Spiderman llegó para salvarme. Le debo una… —le guiñó un ojo cómplice, aunque podía percibir que Peter no le creía del todo. Tal vez bromear un poco desviaría la atención. —Ya te queda mejor el traje, antes te veías escuálido.

.

Si con invocar al "viejo" Loki significaba que volvería a esa forma infantil con la que lo conoció consideraría seriamente la propuesta, pero algo le decía que no se trataba de la forma que él imaginaba. Se mantuvo callado, no respondió a esa pregunta pues si le veía con esa forma inocente e infantil no sería capaz de mirarlo de frente y huiría de él, resultando en grandes problemas de logística pues asistían ahora a la misma escuela y a las mismas clases.

Dio en el clavo. Algo había venido a atormentar a Loki en la noche, y por su mirada, su expresión, el recelo que distinguió perfectamente en su voz y el largo silencio que se tomó su amigo, le dieron una idea de quién podría ser la pesadilla... Pero si lo pensaba detalladamente, no podría tratarse de él. Se suponía que el susodicho amaba a su amigo. Aunque siempre resultó dañándolo de alguna manera.

Fuera cual fuera el recuerdo que tuviera representaba dolor para su amigo, suficiente razón para hacerse enemigo del arácnido.

—Debiste estar presente para ver la presentación de Peter Porker en Peter Parker... —le siguió el juego, pero obviamente no se había tragado su regreso a su estado más relajado. El arácnido desapareció, dejando en su lugar a Peter con un traje ajustado, quien fue a abrazar con fuerza y cierta delicadeza a su amigo.

—Te conozco Loki, y sé que no fue agradable. —¿qué pesadilla lo era? —Y respetaré tu decisión de no querer hablar de ello... Así que no trates de engañarme en esta clase de cosas, sentiría que no quieres mi ayuda.

.

—Aun puedo conocer a Peter Porker. No sé, un día podrías despertar con una linda colita de cerdo y… —no terminó su frase bromista pues un sorpresivo abrazo lo silenció.

Al momento no supo cómo reaccionar, menos aún con las palabras de Peter. Si tan solo pudiera decirle que la causa de sus tormentos era Thor, pero algo se lo impedía, presentía que si lo hacía Peter se alejaría y no quería eso. No ahora que empezaba a sentirse parte de él.

Sabía que tarde o temprano una conversación cualquiera los llevaría a tocar el punto de "¿Y dónde está Thor? No se le ha visto últimamente por los alrededores". Una cosa llevaría a otra y tendría que hablar de todo. Se desahogó en su momento con Verity, pero hacerlo con Peter…

"No quiero lastimarlo por una estupidez", pensó aferrándose al abrazo como si fuera un pequeño temeroso del mañana.

—Perdóname… —susurró con aflicción. —Se supone que no tenía que preocuparte como antes… Es solo que… A veces creo que sigo siendo un niño asustado…

.

Acarició sus negros cabellos como lo hiciera cuando era apenas un pequeño travieso. —¿"Se supone" según quién? —cuestionó severo. —Porque hasta donde llega mi entendimiento, uno siempre se preocupa por sus amigos y seres queridos sin importar el tiempo... Y tú entras en ambas categorías, me preocupo al doble por ti. —contrario a lo que creía, su voz no titubeó al decir lo último.

—Oye… —se separó un poco para que le mirara a la cara con un semblante tranquilo. —Un niño ya no eres. Y lo asustado... Bueno, eso todos lo tenemos, aunque cada quien con sus demonios.

.

Estando en los brazos de Peter se sentía tan seguro y confortado, era como un descanso a esas penas que no terminaban por irse.

El "regaño" le hizo empequeñecer. Tenía razón, aquellos a quienes les importamos de verdad siempre se preocupan por nuestro bienestar. Para muestra, él mismo poniendo en su lugar a Flash en los vestidores y luego el apoyo que le dio a su amigo en su departamento con el asunto de Gwen. La única diferencia es que ahora las cosas entre ellos eran vacilantes, o al menos Loki las percibía de esa forma, porque el dichoso juego estaba tomando forma de otra cosa. Comenzaba a verlo, a sentirlo, y por eso mismo no estaba seguro si debía hablar con Peter de la relación fallida con Thor.

Tenía miedo de perderlo, miedo de alejar a la única persona que le había devuelto ese brillo inesperado a sus días, y eso ya significaba algo.

Al separarse un poco y mirar los ojos avellana de Peter se sintió diminuto, aunque conmovido. Por un momento creyó haber regresado en el tiempo y volvía a ser ese niño de trece años cargando tristezas añejas que no debería. Sin embargo, escuchar a su amigo afirmar que ya no le veía como un niño, fue para el hechicero ese reconocimiento de igual a igual que le hizo mirarlo con genuina gratitud, alivio e ilusión.

—Demonios que a veces no debieran existir… Pero muchas veces uno mismo es quien los crea. —y termina atormentado. Sus esmeraldas lucían vidriosas, pero buscó una sonrisa sincera para Peter. —Lo que te dije en el callejón fue cierto... Me hiciste mucha falta...

.

—Exactamente... —afirmó con una sonrisa. Era increíble como un demonio creado por sí mismo podía causar mucho más daño que aquellos que solo persiguen a su víctima para atormentarlo.

Peter tenía muy claro eso desde temprana edad, en donde se sentía culpable por haber dejado marchar a sus padres y no haber chistado en cuanto se decidió que se quedaría con sus tíos a la espera de que volviesen. Logró superar un poco la culpa con ayuda de sus tíos y tardó tiempo para que esta regresara con la muerte de su tío, haciéndose más fuerte con lo sucedido a Gwen. Quizá no era culpable de la primera, pero sí de las dos últimas, y aún estaba en proceso de asimilar los hechos.

El castaño se sintió más tranquilo con aquella sonrisa que recibiera de su amigo, pero su corazón dio un vuelco con las palabras de este. No sabía si sentirse alegre por eso o enfadado por todos aquellos que se hacían llamar "amigos" o "cercanos" de Loki. Él, por su parte, no pudo hacer nada pues ni enterado estaba, solo sabía que su pequeño amigo no se encontraba en la ciudad.

—Ya no te dejaré ir... También eso fue cierto… —dijo al estrechar nuevamente a Loki entre sus brazos. Parte de la felicidad que creía perdida había vuelto con el ojiverde y se aferraría a ella y a él con todo lo que tenía.

.

Su corazón golpeó fuerte su pecho escuchando esas palabras del castaño. Necesitaba tanto ese apoyo, esa fortaleza que complementara su voluntad. Necesitaba tener una fe renovada en que sus demonios no ganarían, y ahora con Peter esos "monstruos" parecían retroceder.

—Gracias Peter... —susurró casi inaudible, aferrándose a su amigo como si fuera vital hacerlo, sintiéndose seguro en todo momento.

Tal vez ya no era del todo confusa aquella sensación, cada vez el mensaje era más claro y Loki no deseaba ignorar lo que sentía.

.

Con aquel abrazo y las finas manos del ojiverde alrededor de su cuerpo, el castaño sintió una fuerte necesidad por besarlo como nunca antes habría hecho... Pero también sentía que si lo hacía rompería ese momento tan puro que estaban teniendo, en donde cada uno se había sincerado con el otro, aunque como él había hecho tal vez Loki también tuviera sus reservas.

—Anda, ve a dormir otro rato. —sería mejor que se fuera antes de que no pudiera consigo mismo. Aunque su partida se prolongaría un poco más si ese par de esmeraldas le seguían reprochado. —Te acompañaré un rato más hasta que estés en el mundo de los sueños, ¿está bien? —poco a poco iba llevando entre sus brazos a Loki hasta su cama.

.

Tan a gusto estaba entre sus brazos, que ante la "orden" de irse a dormir el hechicero miró al castaño de modo inconforme y algo infantil, arrugando los labios y frunciendo el ceño.

No quería que se fuera todavía y le gustaría verlo al despertar, pero tampoco podía pedirle que se quedara el resto de la noche pues si a tía May se le ocurría ir a despertar a Peter no lo encontraría y la preocuparía. Claro, su amigo podría irse y llegar antes, pero era mejor prevenir. Solo quería que se quedara un rato más.

Habiendo conseguido eso, Loki sonrió satisfecho, aunque soltó una risilla divertida al ser llevado en brazos a la cama.

—Jeje me siento la damisela en desgracia. —seguía riendo cuando Peter lo bajó despacio. —De acuerdo, me agrada la idea. Así si tengo otra pesadilla puedes salvarme de nuevo.

.

—Jajaja no eres la damisela en desgracia, eres "la madre" de Peter Jr. o Leah... O ambos. —había dejado a Loki de un lado de la cama, y para no pasar sobre él o por el techo le dio vuelta a la cama, se quitó únicamente el calzado del traje y se acomodó al lado del joven dios.

—Ya. Ahora cierra tus ojos y descansa.

.

—¿Gemelos? —mencionó sugerente. Ah, sí su "MAPS" supiera que estaba tomando prestado su nombre para llamar a su "hija de juego" igual, ya lo estaría persiguiendo con una serie de rayos de su magia.

Cuando Peter se metiera a la cama, Loki se acomodó en su costado, abrazándolo por la cintura.

—No quiero. —rezongó con una sonrisa. —Está bien, me dormiré ahora y no despertaré hasta que amanezca. —alzó su mano como juramento. —Aunque... ¿No has escuchado que a los niños se les da ALGO de buenas noches? —fingió ingenuidad ante lo que le insinuaba.

.

—Uhm... Puede ser… —rió divertido por continuar el juego, aun sin presencia de miradas ni oídos curiosos.

Dentro de la cama esperaba abrazar a Loki, pero este se le adelantó y lo abrazó a él primero. Dejó que así fuera, tal vez así se sentía más seguro.

—Pero tú ya no eres un niño... —le replicó a su amigo que ahora se portaba como el niño que había conocido hace tiempo. —Pero está bien, solo lo hago para que duermas bien. —con su mano libre despejó un poco la frente contraría de sus negros cabellos y le dio un gran beso tronador.

—¿Mejor? —preguntó entre risas.

.

Ante el primer "pero" hizo otro puchero con tintes de inocencia, como cuando un pequeño quiere obtener una galleta antes de la comida, más al final ganó su beso de buenas noches. Claro que esperaba algo más duradero, pero de haber sido así, tal vez Peter tendría que casi volar al amanecer para llegar antes de ser descubierto fuera de casa.

—Mejor. —le dio una sonrisa gatuna y luego lo miró fijo. Sus ojos avellana brillaban aún en la sombra. Bueno, había luz de luna colándose y eso le daba todavía más ese atractivo a su mirada.

De pronto no sabía qué más decir, así que solo se arrebujó en el regazo del castaño, escondiendo el rostro bajo su barbilla.

—Buenas noches, Peter. —dijo entre un quedo suspiro, percibiendo pronto el calor del cuerpo ajeno y unos brazos en torno al suyo.

.

¿Qué era lo que le hacía más feliz? ¿Ver esa sonrisa traviesa tan suya o el poder estar a su lado? No lo sabía, tal vez eran ambas. Lo que importaba es que esa felicidad era compartida.

—Buenas noches, pequeño. —dejó que se acomodara como quisiera, acoplando ambos cuerpos.

Peter comenzó a acariciar y a pasar sus dedos con suavidad entre las oscuras hebras de Loki, esperando a que quedara dormido, sintiendo la suave y tranquila respiración de este sobre su pecho. Curiosamente ambas respiraciones llevaban el mismo ritmo.

"Duerme, pequeño. Duerme y descansa, que nunca se sabe cuánto durará el tiempo de paz y felicidad. Te lo mereces, tú más que nadie, pues has enfrentado muchas cosas que un niño no debería afrontar solo... Me alegra tanto ver cuánto has crecido...", un breve pensamiento antes de que él mismo también quedara rendido.

.

Mientras iba quedando dormido podía sentir las suaves caricias reconfortantes entre su cabello, igual que percibía el rítmico latido del corazón de Peter que parecía haberse acoplado al suyo. Una breve sonrisa curvó sus labios. Aquello bien podría parecer una locura, algo así como un arrebato juvenil en tiempos de inquietas emociones en descubrimiento, pero había algo más que mera experimentación, de algún modo lo sabía.

Fue dejando que la calma y el sueño lo envolvieran hasta que dejó de ser consciente de su entorno. Esta vez no hubo pesadillas que lo atormentaran, ni recuerdos que asaltaran su memoria trayéndole pesar. Esta vez solo fue un descanso pleno que no le dejaría abrir los ojos hasta que el sol apareciera.

.

Estar con Loki de alguna manera ya era como un sueño, por lo que ahora no fue traicionado por su inconsciente. El descanso que el sueño le había dejado era tan equiparable como el descanso que le dejó aquella noche fogosa. Aunque el despertar sí que era igual.

Peter fue despertado por los primeros rayos que el sol brindaba anunciando un nuevo día. Al abrir los ojos, lo primero que miró fue la... Muy graciosa cara de Loki. Al menos estaba seguro de que había dormido como un verdadero tronco, tranquilo y completamente relajado. Incluso parecía tener un rastro de saliva en la orilla de su boca.

—Buenos días... Querido... —susurró aquella última palabra, acariciando con delicadeza el rostro contrario en un intento por limpiarle, sofocando sus risas.

.

Durante la noche apenas pudo llegar a removerse o suspirar profundo, pero no llegó a inquietarse por nada. Incluso de modo inconsciente percibía la seguridad que Peter le brindaba estando a su lado.

Horas después, la liviana sensación de un roce delicado en su rostro lo fue trayendo al mundo real. Suspiró largo y cansino, removiéndose perezosamente, abriendo poco a poco sus esmeraldas.

—¿Peter? —aún estaba algo somnoliento al preguntar con extrañeza y una rara sensación húmeda en su boca. —¿Qué…? —al abrir mejor los ojos pudo notar que el castaño trataba de contener la risa por algo, mientras le pasaba el pulgar sobre la comisura. Entonces pareció iluminarse y de paso sonrojarse apenado.

—Efectos del buen dormir jeje… —se excusó en el acto. —Lo siento...

.

—No hay problema, fue muy... Revelador. Al menos sé que pudiste descansar bien. —revolvió los cabellos de Loki, más de lo que ya estaban, antes de sentarse en la cama. —Que rápido salió el sol... —dijo soltando un suspiro tallándose los ojos. —Bueno, debo irme. Mi trabajo aquí ya fue hecho.

Se movió un poco para poder inclinarse y ponerse de nueva cuenta las botas. Con un cuerpo descansado podría dar otra vuelta matutina. Con algo más de suerte habría algún mañanero, igual que él, que quisiera un poco de acción. Después regresaría a casa, pasaría un rato, se arreglaría e iría de vuelta a casa de Loki... Al menos esos eran los planes que solos iban tomando forma en su cabeza.

—Nos vemos más tarde.

.

—Oye… —rió con el despeinar de sus cabellos dejándose hacer sin reparo.

Verlo incorporarse y empezar a prepararse para irse desanimó un poco al hechicero, pero sabía que tenía que volver a casa antes que tía May se diera cuenta de su "temprana ausencia". Y también, seguramente, Peter querría dar una vuelta para asegurarse de que la ciudad se movía sin problemas, así que no lo detuvo.

—Bien, ya que… —estaba sonriendo pese a la queja. Se incorporó para quedar sentado en la cama y estirarse un poco, luego se recargó en la cabecera mirando al castaño terminar de ajustar sus botas.

—Ten cuidado, y si hay problemas que necesiten apoyo… —hizo aparecer un amuleto, una piedra norn con una runa tallada que le entregó al castaño. —Solo invócame. —dijo entre bromista y en serio.

.

—Te veré más tarde, no seas quejumbroso. —sonrió de lado. También le pesaba irse, pero así eran las cosas con él... O, ¿él las terminaba haciendo así? Como fuese, estaba seguro de verlo por la tarde.

—Uhm... No creo. No quiero que aparezcas en pijama, o semidesnudo listo para tomar una ducha. —aceptó la piedra, pero solo como el objeto que era, un amuleto. No quería causar contratiempos... Y la costumbre de trabajar solo.

Se colocó la máscara y antes de bajarla por completo besó la mejilla de Loki, cerca de la comisura de sus labios que anteriormente había acariciado. Su excusa: Las prisas y el contratiempo no le permitieron acertar en la mejilla. Después de eso, rápidamente salió disparado por la ventana.

.

—Si no cumples tu promesa olvídate de mí, jum… —se cruzó de brazos, cerró los ojos y giró el rostro con pose indignada, más luego abrió un ojo para verlo de modo pícaro. —Así que… Peter Parker quiere verme semidesnudo en la ducha… Uhm, que interesante. —sonreía de lado, notando algo de nervio en el otro.

—Pero hablando en serio, sabes que puedo hacer esto… —su pijama cambió al "traje de batalla" en segundos, luego se quedó sin ropa, solo con la sábana cubriéndolo, y volvió a vestir su pijama. —Así que no tienes pretexto, si necesitas ayuda y te la juegas a ser el héroe tu solo voy a molestarme mucho contigo. —lo miró más sincero, recibiendo de buen modo el beso cerca de sus labios. Y aunque Peter se fue sin decirle si o no, Loki casi estaba seguro que se pasaría su oferta por el arco del triunfo.

Negó gruñendo bajo, recargando la cabeza en la madera y quedando mirando la ventana. Bueno, le estaba pareciendo buena idea implantarle una clase de localizador al estilo rapto extraterrestre.

.

"¡Uff! Qué bueno que decidí salir rápido de ahí, las cosas se estaban volviendo... Tentadoras", se dijo a sí mismo al balancearse por los edificios, recordando las sutiles insinuaciones y un repentino cuerpo desnudo cubierto solo por las sábanas. Loki sabía cómo ponerlo nervioso.

Era tiempo de ponerse serios nuevamente. Después del fracaso de la noche pasada, al ser sábado con planes en la noche era mejor adelantar y ahorrar esfuerzos. Se dirigió a una esquina cercana a un callejón donde usualmente se paraba una patrulla con oficiales de los cuales ya había entablado amistad.

—Buenos días, caballeros. ¿Alguna novedad? ¿Un robo, un incendio, algún maniático con una patineta voladora? ¡Vamos chicos, terminemos bien la semana!

—No, araña. Todo está bastante tranquilo. Solo hay reportes de problemas entre vecinos y disturbios domésticos... A menos que seas un trabajador social podrías ir. —mencionó un regordete oficial mientras tomaba su típico conjunto de café y donas. Él era un hombre feliz desde que Spiderman apareció y le facilitaba las cosas a la policía.

—Uhm... Que extraño, desde ayer... —tomó una dona glaseada de la caja que le ofrecieron y alzó a medio rostro la máscara para darle un buen mordisco al panecillo dulce. —Uhm... ¿En dónde las compran? Debo llevar un poco de estas a casa. —aclaró un poco su garganta antes de continuar. —Desde la noche está todo muy tranquilo y eso es extraño. —le dio otro mordisco a la dona que penosamente disminuía su tamaño a una velocidad dramática.

—Jajaja lo sé. Son las mejores, ¿verdad Smith? —el oficial regordete le dio un codazo a su compañero un poco más menudo que solo se concentraba en su café. —Son de la 115. Tranquilo araña, seguro solo son especulaciones tuyas. Todo está más tranquilo desde que llegaste, aunque a veces aparecen bichos demasiado raros.

Peter soltó un suspiro amargo al terminarse la dona, limpió sus dedos chupándolos y volvió a colocar la máscara en su lugar.

—Oh basta, que me sonrojo… —respondió bromista el arácnido. —Gracias por su ayuda, iré por mis propias donas.

Se despidió y volvió a subir a las alturas sin mucha dificultad. Ahora la pesadez y la frustración regresaron a atormentarle, pero por razones distintas a la noche anterior. Pudo haberse quedado más tiempo con Loki y... El castaño se forzaba a detener sus pensamientos antes de considerar oscuras ideas. Su consuelo solo se lo podían brindar esas donas.

No fue difícil encontrar el local, pues tenía una larga línea de espera que incluso salía del edificio. No tenía otra opción más que esperar su turno. Llevaría una caja para él solo, otra para su tía y una más para Loki.

.

Todavía se quedó sentado en medio de la cama por un rato, pensando en lo curioso que fue no terminar en otra situación subida de tono al compartir la cama. Sonrió con aires divertidos, sintiendo un leve ardor en sus mejillas, mordió su labio inferior y luego suspiró entre una negación, pero no dejó de sentirse feliz.

—Bien, arriba Loki… Hay que limpiar esta pocilga. —se animó a sí mismo saliendo por fin de entre las sábanas.

Usó magia para tender la cama y se dirigió a prepararse un delicioso desayuno. Tenía suficiente harina para Hot Cakes, un poco de mermelada de zarzamora, un trocito de mantequilla, media caja de leche y milagrosamente un par de huevos en el refrigerador. Arrugó los labios al recordar que tenía que hacer las compras… Bueno, de todas maneras tendría que salir por las palomitas, nachos, queso para los nachos y demás chucherías para la tarde de películas. La pizza la pediría a domicilio, obviamente.

Mientras el agua en la cafetera se calentaba y mezclaba los ingredientes para sus Hot Cakes, llamó a Verity usando el manos libres que tenía en la oreja.

—¿Loki?… ¿Qué hora es? —al otro lado la chica sonó quejumbrosa y adormilada.

—Vamos Verity, ¡hace un hermoso día! No puede ser que sigas dentro de la cama.

—Sería un hermoso día si no me llamaras tan temprano… ¿Qué pasa? ¿Alguna misión a la que deba acompañarte?

—No… Madre no ha requerido mis servicios de agente, lo cual en sí ya es bastante extraño. Pero supongo que estamos en breves tiempos de tensa paz.

—Ya veo… —bostezó con gran pereza haciendo reír a Loki. —Entonces qué necesitas. Espero que haberte robado minutos de mi preciado sueño valga la pena.

—Necesito que me acompañes al supermercado. No tengo nada en la despensa, si acaso desayunaré unos decentes Hot Cakes, pero será lo último que coma.

—Dile a Peter que vaya contigo, así empiezan a experimentar la vida en pareja.

La cara de Loki pasó de la gracia a la de circunstancias, tratando de refutar lo que dijera su amiga sin tanto empacho, cosa que la chica notó al otro lado del auricular.

—¿Qué? ¿Acaso me equivoco?

—No… Bueno, si… Es que… Es decir…

—Vaya… ¿Aún siguen siendo solo "amigos" luego de pasar la noche juntos?

—Bueno, es que… No lo sé… —rió con nervio, tenía un revoltijo de ideas en la cabeza.

—¿No lo sabes o no lo quieres aceptar? —hubo un breve silencio, cosa que le estaba dando cuerda a Verity. —Loki…

—No es por lo que crees… No me aferro al pasado. Thor se fue, tomó su decisión… Y si hubiera vuelto antes, no sé, tal vez las cosas podrían ser distintas, pero… Ya no me importa si regresa o no, sabes… —se sorprendió un poco de sí mismo al escucharse, pero lo había dicho más cierto de lo que pensó —Peter me gusta, y creo que es más que eso.

—¿Y qué hay de él?

—Anoche me di cuenta que también siente algo más cuando está conmigo. —su pecho dio un vuelco al recordar.

—Espera un momento, ¿otra vez? Ustedes sí que se la pasan bien, "amigos".

—Solo se quedó a dormir, mal pensada. —sonreía divertido, terminando la mezcla y yendo a la estufa para prender la parrilla y colocar el sartén con la mantequilla. —No solo de placer vive el hombre.

—No sé porque presiento que hoy tendré que irme temprano de tu departamento. —la pelirroja mencionó sugerente, a lo que Loki volvió a reír, aunque en un tono sospechosamente presuntuoso, entre que vertía un cucharón de la mezcla en el sartén.

—Creo que tú y esas fujoshis que nos encontramos harían migas de inmediato.

—¿Fujoshis? ¿Encontraron a niñas raras queriendo verlos besarse y esas cosas?

—Y les dimos gusto, por cierto.

—Maldita sea, ¡¿dónde estaba yo?!

—Esa es una buena pregunta. Tal vez tratando de ganarte el corazón de alguna chica linda.

—Tonto. —se escuchó una risa del otro lado. —Bien, te veo en un par de horas para ir al súper.

—Mejor ven en cinco, haré limpieza. Así cuando volvamos no tendrás que ayudarme o irte y regresar de nuevo. Además, Peter llegará un poco tarde.

—De acuerdo, te dejo preparar tu nido de amor entonces. ¿Tienes suficientes condones, lubricante, aceite aromático…?

—¡Verity! ¡¿Qué cosas estás diciendo?! —no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante tales ideas.

—Nada, solo me preocupo por ti. Cuando lo hagan debe ser especial y...

—Voy a colgar, esta es una charla realmente bochornosa.

—Podemos pasar a una sex shop si quieres…

Y Loki cortó la llamada, tenía plasmada en la cara una expresión entre avergonzada pero muy entretenida con las cosas que Verity le estaba sugiriendo. No sonaba del todo mal, pero si pasaba no iba a verse sospechosamente preparado a propósito, ¿cierto?... Tal vez si las cosas avanzaban bien, más adelante podrían tener ese tipo de "juegos".

—¡Rayos, no! —volvió al presente cuando un olor a quemado llegó a su nariz.

.

Mientras esperaba en la fila, que salía incluso del local, las personas y niños que pasaban se le quedaba mirando y el arácnido devolvía el saludo cuando se daba cuenta. Especialmente a los pequeños.

Alcanzaba escuchar a algunos diciendo que no se trataba del original y que era solo un imitador. A Peter no le molestaba, al contrario. Si creían que era solo una imitación, tal vez consideraría la opción de quitarse la máscara pues el sol mañanero ya empezaba a calentar.

Por fortuna no tardó mucho en avanzar la fila. La chica que le atendía se quedó perpleja por un instante, tanto que Peter tuvo que carraspear la garganta para sacarla de su asombro.

—Hola, buenos días. —saludó del modo más amable que podía. —¿Me podrías dar tres cajas de donas por favor? Una con donas glaseadas y las otras dos combinadas.

—P-por supuesto. Ehm... Son treinta dólares. Pasa a pagar y enseguida te entrego tu orden. —le entregó el ticket al arácnido y mandó hacer el pedido de este.

—Muchas gracias. —ahora Peter se dirigía a la caja, pero... No encontró su cartera por ninguna parte.

[ **Good Spidey** ]: ¡¿Cómo pagaremos?!

[ **Evil Spidey** ]: Sencillo. ¡Tomamos la orden y nos vamos!

[ **Good Spidey** ]: ¡No! Eso le daría la razón al sujeto del periódico.

[ **Evil Spidey** ]: Ugh. Tienes razón... ¿Entonces?

[ **Good Spidey** ]: Ya sé. Podemos vender abrazos y fotos. Tenemos el dinero y listo.

[ **Evil Spidey** ]: ¡Tal vez así también nos alcance para un buen videojuego!

[ **Good Spidey** ]: No. Esto solo es una emergencia. Tenemos que pagar antes de que nos entreguen la orden, así que tenemos tiempo.

Salió del pequeño establecimiento y de inmediato puso su plan en marcha. Se puso en una pose llamativa, por no decir que se trepó en una esquina.

—Un dólar, una foto. —comenzó a hacerse propaganda.

Los primeros en acercarse fueron los niños inquietos que por berrinche hicieron a sus padres pagar por la foto. "Amo a los pequeños", pensó satisfecho por su buen comienzo, ganando casi ocho dólares.

Las siguientes en acercarse fueron las chicas adolescentes, atraídas no por sus habilidades en los muros, sino por el atractivo físico que desprendía con el traje. Para ellas posaba de maneras distintas con cada una. Conocía a las chicas y sabía que todas querían algo "diferente" que el resto.

Las más atrevidas incluso le abrazaron, y esperaba que solo fuera su imaginación, pero sintió una mano traviesa que había bajado más allá de su espalda baja. Sin olvidar a aquella muchacha que lucía tan inocente y que le había pedido que posara estando colgado boca abajo, solo para robarle un beso a través de la máscara.

Su buena idea pronto se transformó en una amplia idea, pues parecía que aquellas que se habían tomado una foto llamaban a otras tres más. Ya había rebasado incluso su meta deseada de treinta dólares, triplicando el dinero y sin poder huir de la creciente euforia.

—Lo siento chicas, en El Clarín podrán encontrar más fotos mías. —dijo estando ya desesperado y un tanto apanicado, aún más que cuando se había topado con las fujoshis, por lo que terminó escapando por el techo del local de rosquillas.

—¿Soy yo o las chicas cada vez me dan más miedo? —se preguntó a sí mismo en voz alta, recargado en la gran dona en el techo.

—No sé, pero lo que hagas... Deberías hacerlo más seguido aquí... —una voz le sorprendió al otro lado. Era el dueño del negocio que observaba desde el techo toda la acción. —Después de tomarse la fotografía han estado entrando por rosquillas... No sé si agradecerte por eso o echarte de aquí por causar disturbio fuera de mi local.

—Le aseguro que no habrá próxima vez... Traeré mi dinero y pagaré, y no andaré vendiendo las fotos...

El "don" miro de arriba a abajo al arácnido notando la ausencia de bolsillo, comprendiendo en parte el olvido del héroe... Y notando las mismas cosas que habían atraído a las chicas. Peter comenzaría a considerar un cambio de traje a algo más holgado.

—Ya hiciste tu buena obra del día. La casa paga esta ocasión... Si quieres te traeré tu pedido para que puedas marcharte. —aunque el señor tuviera una cara ruda de todo buen negociante experimentado, pareció terminar actuando de manera amable y todo por las ganancias que tendría ese día.

Sin esperar respuesta el dueño se fue, regresando poco tiempo después con las tres cajas en una bolsa.

—Que tengas un buen día. —se despidió y bajó de nuevo a hacerse cargo del negocio, acelerando el trabajo de sus empleados por la numerosa clientela.

[ **Evil Spidey** ]: ¡Genial! ¡Comida gratis!

Quería olvidar lo ocurrido pero las risas agudas de las adolescentes parecían grabadas en su mente. Tal vez si le pedía a Loki que le hiciera olvidar esos cincuenta minutos de "modelo"... Desechó de inmediato la idea, seguramente le regañaría por no "pedir su apoyo". Regresaría solo a entregarle las rosquillas e iría de vuelta a casa.

—¿Hola? —preguntó dentro de la habitación de Loki. Había entrado de nuevo por la ventana. Registrarse en la recepción del edificio resultaría tedioso y... Complicado sin su ropa de civil. La habitación estaba vacía, pero un aroma a café le indicaba en dónde estaba su amigo.

—Loki, te traje algunas rosquillas...

.

Bueno, el primer Hot Cake no sabía tan mal, la parte quemada le daba un sabor... Peculiar. —Al menos los demás salieron mejor. —pues la harina alcanzó para tres más.

Mientras comía y bebía su café con crema se puso a ver Facebook, encontrando algunos memes de los Vengadores. Comenzó a verlos, aunque pasó de largo los que encontró referentes a Thor. Y mientras seguía mirando en las novedades fueron apareciendo varias fotos de chicas, y niños en su mayoría, posando con un Spiderman al lado de una tienda de donas.

Se puso a ver cada foto pensando que era un buen cosplay, hasta que...

—¿Peter? —alcanzó a distinguir "algo" enredado en su muñeca izquierda, era el amuleto que le dio. Sonreía entretenido viendo las fotos y lo que ponían como encabezado: "¡Spiderman está dando fotos por un dólar!... No puedo creerlo, ¿será el verdadero? Bueno, su trasero se siente MUY real".

Gruñó por lo bajo con ese comentario, y se tensó con la fotografía siguiente de una chica "besando" al arácnido. Menos mal que solo era la máscara lo que sus labios tocaban, pero aun así resintió un poco de molestia. Al darse cuenta que estaba sobreestimando lo que veía bufó y mejor continuó con las otras fotos.

De pronto se preguntó qué estaba haciendo Peter. ¿Algún acto de buena fe? Posiblemente...

"¡Por las barbas de Odín!", un recuerdo pareció refrescarle la memoria. Si Peter estaba vendiendo fotos a un lado del local de donas, solo significaba una cosa...

—Creo que olvidé devolverte algo. —dijo entre dientes como si su amigo pudiera escucharlo. Y no estaba del todo errado pues a los segundos la voz de Peter lo estaba llamando desde su habitación, y al poco ya lo tenía entrando a la cocina con una bolsa donde se notaban las cajas de donas.

—Justo a tiempo. —alzó su taza, indicando que aún le quedaba café para acompañar. —Eres tendencia en Facebook, mira... —le mostró la pantalla del celular entre risillas y luego sintió un poco de pena. —Oye... Ahm... Creo que olvidé regresarte tú... ¿Cartera? —puso cara de niño previo a recibir un regaño, haciendo aparecer la cartera entre sus dedos para dejársela en la mesa. Sabía que Peter se había quedado serio debajo de la máscara.

—Lo siento... —se rascó la nuca, esperando no haber echado a perder la tarde que pasarían juntos.

.

Al entrar a la cocina y recibir las noticias de ser casi trending topic se inclinó por detrás de Loki mientras dejaba la bolsa sobre la mesa.

—Agh... Creo que ahora prefiero a las fujoshis que al resto de las chicas... —negó ligeramente con la cabeza mientras tomaba asiento al lado de su amigo. —¿Qué? —se sintió confundido, pero si hacía memoria con lujo de detalle no recordaba el peso de su cartera en el bolsillo trasero, y mucho menos que esta hubiera salido volando cuando se quitó el pantalón para dormir.

—¿En qué momento...? —preguntó serio, tomando la cartera para revisar que todo estuviera en orden... En especial las "reliquias" que tenía ahí dentro. Todo estaba ahí, tal cual la había visto por última vez.

—Gracias... —respondió seco. ¿Qué habría sido de él sin los tesoros que llevaba dentro de su cartera?

.

Y de nuevo la liaba con Peter, todo por no recordar dársela antes de regresar a su departamento, pero es que el tiempo pasaba volando cuando estaban juntos que de verdad lo olvidó por completo. Y ahora el castaño estaba sentado a un lado con actitud parca, mirando fijo su cartera.

—No tenía idea de lo que significa para ti. No iba a hacer nada malo con ella, ni siquiera husmee. Solo fue por lo del subterráneo… —trataba de explicarse, notando que Peter no le hacía mucho caso.

—Por favor, mírame Peter. —le buscó el rostro inclinándose un poco y colocando una de sus manos sobre la del castaño con cautela. —Sé que desde que volvimos a encontrarnos te he hecho pasar por situaciones que rompen completamente tu paz interior. Primero Flash, luego haberme presentado ante tía May sin previo aviso… Y ahora que lo pienso, creo que vine a perturbarte más que a ayudarte, y lamento si estoy siendo demasiado caótico para ti… Pero créeme cuando te digo que no lo hago para mortificarte, es lo menos que quiero…

Lo miraba con verdadero sentir, esperando que las cosas no fueran a estropearse, fuera lo que fuera en que se estaban convirtiendo.

—¿Puedes perdonarme? Te prometo que no volveré a ser tan tonto contigo. —esbozó una trémula sonrisa, de verdad quería arreglarlo.

.

Apenas y escuchaba lo que decía Loki. Su mente estaba más centrada en lo que pudo haber pasado si de verdad se hubiera perdido.

El dinero, las pocas tarjetas y credenciales que tenía poco valían. La cartera por si misma valía más para el castaño pues era el último obsequio que su tío Ben le había hecho, diciendo que "ya era todo un hombre". En ella cargaba también unas fotografías. Una de sus padres, otra de sus tíos en época navideña cuando empezaba su vida con ellos, y en la última aparecían Gwen y él en su primera cita.

Los llevaba consigo por el amor que les tenía y... Por el miedo a olvidarse de ellos y lo que representaron en su vida.

Ese demonio con el que siempre luchaba internamente apareció de nuevo, lo abrazaba y se lo llevaba de nuevo a un oscuro abismo. Peter no parecía querer presentar resistencia en esta ocasión, pero fue entonces que sintió la mano de Loki sobre la suya y escucho su voz pidiéndole que le mirara.

Así lo hizo, lo miró a los ojos recordando cada situación que el hechicero mencionaba y en cómo se había sentido. Ciertamente fue caótico, pero también había sido divertido. ¿Alterar su paz interior? No la había tenido en mucho tiempo hasta que se encontró de nuevo con el azabache y rieron juntos como en años anteriores.

Miro su sonrisa, lucía triste. No le gustaba lo que estaba diciendo ni lo que eso representaría. No perdonarle significaba alejarlo de él, alejar esa alegría que le causaba estar a su lado y echar todo por la borda... Pero, ¿perdonar?... No era la palabra adecuada.

—No puedo. No hay nada que pueda perdonar… —hizo una breve pausa. —Fue un descuido mío. Si tú la sacaste, cualquier otro también pudo haberlo hecho y yo ni en cuenta... Entonces fue como si me hicieras el favor de cuidarla. —su voz que parecía sería y seca retomaba su tono habitual. —Además, tú y yo no podemos dejar de ser un par de tontos cuando estamos juntos. —dijo tranquilamente en medio de unas risas genuinas pero un poco bajas de ánimo.

Ya había dicho que no dejaría que Loki se alejara y no sabía exactamente por qué, además de la felicidad que le causaba. Ahora tenía una idea más clara. Él era como una luz que alejaba a sus demonios y que le salvaba de sí mismo.

No había tenido la foto de este en la cartera, pero de una u otra forma siempre terminaba acordándose de él nostálgicamente, preguntándose si volvería y cuándo sería eso.

.

Esperó por lo que su amigo tuviera que decir. Si el castaño encontraba que, efectivamente, estaba siendo más un problema que algo bueno, entonces lo dejaría en paz, y aunque le dolía pensar en irse de nuevo, lo haría si eso era lo que Peter quería. Ya encontraría la manera de compensar a su madre por faltar a esa promesa de vivir en Midgard y hacer una "vida normal" a ojos de los mortales cuando no tuviera que estar de misión.

Por fin el castaño habló, pero ese primer "no puedo" desconcertó un poco al hechicero. Entonces... ¿Su temor de tener que alejarse de Peter era confirmado? No quería adelantarse, así que esperó a escuchar lo demás mientras su corazón latía asustado. Sin embargo, pronto pudo empezar a calmar su ansia pues lo que su amigo decía distaba eones de ser un "aléjate de mí".

Más tranquilo, no pudo evitar esbozar una tímida sonrisa con aquello de parecer dos tontos cuando estaban juntos.

—Supongo que tienes razón. —su expresión iba cambiando de la angustia a la paz. —Peter... —volvió a mirarlo, aunque realmente se le había ido la idea de lo que quería decir, pero lo compensó con una acción. Se acercó despacio para alzarle la máscara y darle un suave beso en los labios.

Quería decirle que lo que esa cartera significaba para él, podía entenderlo ahora porque también le tenía un afecto equiparable, y si lo perdiera... Nada volvería a ser igual.

.

Al sentir el beso su corazón latió con fuerza, como si quisiera salirse de su pecho. Se separaron poco después, pero como si el cuerpo del castaño actuara casi por cuenta propia alzó una mano para posarse en la nuca de Loki y acercarlo a él perdiéndose en su mirada.

—Prométeme que no volverás a insinuar que te apartarás de mí... ¿De acuerdo? —quería besar a Loki, un beso mucho más apasionado que el que le había dado. Pero debía contenerse porque, aunque comprobara que su "amigo" sentía algo por él por sus acciones, sabía que alguien más ocupaba su corazón pese a que este no lo mereciera.

.

Los labios de Peter acoplándose despacio a los suyos le dieron la seguridad de que nada se había echado a perder entre ellos. Lo sentía tan compenetrado a él que era casi mágico lo que ocurría. Claro que le hubiera gustado llevar esa magia a un nivel más intenso, pero al parecer eso tendría que esperar… Tal vez en la noche podrían repetir lo que pasó en la habitación de Peter.

Al separarse soltó un liviano suspiro, sintiendo cómo su corazón latía rápido, vivo. Tan vivo como esos ojos avellana que ahora lo miraban profundo, mientras el castaño le pedía aquella promesa que le hizo mirarlo con anhelo.

—Lo prometo. —curvó sus labios en una sonrisa cálida, como cálido era ese sentimiento agolpándose en su pecho. No quería más sombras en su vida, ni angustia, ni tampoco vacío. Quería lo que veía en Peter… Esperanza.

.

Suspiró aliviado, y si Loki lo decía estaba ciento por ciento seguro de que cumpliría su palabra. Le extrañaba que en Asgard no le creyeran, ni tampoco lo tomaran a consideración.

—Tengo que irme. Mi tía debe estar preocupada, te veo más tarde.

Con el malentendido resuelto y con la promesa de Loki podía irse tranquilo. Ya esperaba con cierta ansiedad la tarde, no sólo por ver películas y pasar la tarde juntos, y tal vez... Pero estaría también su amiga Verity, que de igual modo le intrigaba por su habilidad especial por la que Loki terminó contactándola. Así que sus fantasías solo se quedarían en su mente.

Antes de dejar la cocina con el hechicero atrás, se detuvo un instante para hacerle unos mimos en las mejillas y darle un beso en la frente. Todo estaba arreglado y no quería que el ojiverde dudara de eso, por eso había dejado el beso. Después caminó de vuelta a la habitación y emprendió su partida.

.

Loki también sentía el mismo alivio que Peter expresaba en ese suspiro. De verdad tenía miedo de no estar haciendo bien las cosas con él, pero todo indicaba que no había que preocuparse de más.

—De acuerdo... Te pediría que la saludaras de mi parte, pero se vería un poco extraño. Se supone que no nos hemos visto desde anoche. —le dijo sonriente, conservando ese semblante con los mimos en sus mejillas y el beso en su frente. Entonces lo vio partir, y entre que se iba, no pudo evitar mirarle cierta parte trasera que resaltaba tentadoramente por lo ajustado del traje.

—Bueno… Esas chicas tienen razón. —de la caja sacó una rosquilla glaseada que mordió y comió despacio.

Esa tarde sería algo especial, no sabía si por lo que pudiera pasar luego de que Verity se fuera o por lo que habían dejado al descubierto en cuanto a lo que cada uno sentía estando con el otro, pero sería diferente y único. Aunque si lo pensaba, cada día desde que se reencontraron había sido así.

.

Sin ninguna otra parada que hacer se dirigió directo a casa. Pese a que la oscuridad ahora no lo resguardaba ya tenía planeada la ruta para ese tipo de casos, pues no sería la primera ni la última vez que regresara por las mañanas.

Entró por la ventana y se sobrepuso un conjunto deportivo para simular que había ido a correr y de paso comprado rosquillas.

—Buenos días, traje un par de cajas de donas para esta gordura que me cargo. —entró directo a la cocina donde ya se olía el desayuno que estaba preparando su tía.

—Si tú estás gordo, yo soy una súper modelo. —contestó May con cierta envidia. Por más dietas que hiciera no podía recuperar su figura de antaño. Aunque no lo tomaba muy en serio, sabía que jamás volvería a ser como antes, pero tenía que entretenerse en algo.

—Salí a correr en la mañana y de regreso compré estas... Por cierto, Loki te manda saludos, lo encontré en el parque.

La señora Parker terminaba de freír el tocino junto con el huevo revuelto cuando escuchó lo del saludo, dibujándosele una sonrisa tranquila. Ahora entendía por qué demoraba tanto Peter, a donde fuera que había salido. No desayunaría sola, los sábados siempre lo hacía con su sobrino.

—Vaya, tengo un par de sobrinos muy energéticos. —soltó una risita. —¿Lo invitaste a desayunar? Para saber si preparar más o no... —no presionaría al castaño a que se abriera con ella. Lo conocía y sabía que tarde o temprano le terminaría contando todo... TODO sobre Loki.

—No... Pero supongo que querrá arreglar su departamento antes de que empiece la tarde con Verity y conmigo. —Peter servía los platos y el par de tazas, una con café y la otra con leche. Extrañamente traía una discreta sonrisa en los labios que su tía no pudo pasar desapercibida. Algo "bueno" debió pasar entre ellos, "solo amigos", para que su sobrino estuviera de tan buen humor.

May se sentía aliviada, poco a poco había estado perdiendo la esperanza de ver brillo en los ojos de Peter.

.

Se acabó la dona glaseada y luego fue por una de chocolate, guardando las demás para después. Y mientras terminaba con la segunda se puso a acomodar la cocina. De tanto en tanto se encontraba sonriendo de la nada y lo primero que venía a su mente era Peter. Peter y su mirada cálida, sus labios suaves, sus brazos en torno a su cuerpo, las palabras donde le pedía que no se alejara.

Un suspiro profundo hinchó su pecho... Cada día estaba lleno de una emoción especial que le hacía querer acortar las horas para poder verlo de nuevo.

"¿Será solo atracción?", pensaba yendo a buscar un trapeador, guantes de hule y paños para limpiar. "No, si fuera solo eso no me sentiría tan contento. Tampoco me hubiera enfadado por Mary Jane... Bueno, tal vez un poco, pero...", hizo espacio en la sala con ayuda de su magia para empezar a trapear. "Sea lo que sea, sé que también le pasa a Peter", una sonrisa traviesa se dibujó en sus labios mientras de fondo se escuchaba una canción de Guns N' Roses.

Pasado un rato hizo lo propio en su habitación dejando reluciente cada esquina. Se asomó por la ventana para ver los edificios, la gente abajo en la acera iba de un lado a otro como hormigas, los autos transitando las avenidas, y luego subió sus esmeraldas para fijarse en el cielo de un nítido azul. El día parecía prometer, y mucho.

—Me alegra ver que no se te tiene que obligar a realizar tus deberes. —la suave voz de una mujer le sacó de sus pensamientos de modo un poco brusco, haciéndole girarse y ver sobre la cubeta una silueta hecha de agua.

—Madre... Hola... Eh, ¿cómo te va? —le dio una sonrisa algo nerviosa a Frigga, aunque pronto recuperó su porte casual. —¿Tengo alguna misión? —esperaba que no.

—No, por el momento nada que debas atender como mi agente encubierto… Hoy te ves muy activo, ¿tendrás visitas? —indagó la reina de Asgard con cierta curiosidad materna.

—Sí, de hecho. Verity vendrá y también Peter. —al notar la duda en las facciones hechas de agua de su madre se explicó. —Spiderman, ¿recuerdas que te hablé de él hace tiempo?

—Oh, el chico araña. ¿Acaso lo has visto?

—Mhm, curiosamente asistimos a la misma escuela y tenemos las mismas clases.

—Vaya, me alegra saber que te has reencontrado con un amigo de antaño. Tal vez no sea casualidad.

—Sí, tal vez... —no pudo esconder una breve sonrisa juguetona, algo que Frigga notó, pero no hizo mención. —Madre, ¿segura que no lo viste antes? Digo, no sé... ¿Heimdall?

—Heimdall no me informa de tus movimientos salvo que yo misma se lo pida, y no lo he hecho hasta ahora. Confío en ti, mi pequeño Loki. —el hechicero se sintió orgulloso de saberse de confianza para su madre. —Espero vayas de visita pronto a casa. Y lleva a Peter, quisiera conocerlo en persona.

—¿De verdad puedo llevarlo? —abrió los ojos con emoción. —Odín...

—No te preocupes por él, será mi invitado y nada puede hacer contra eso. —el hechicero asintió más animado ante la seguridad de la reina. —Te dejaré continuar, y por cierto... Me alegra verte feliz. —entonces, la silueta de Frigga se precipitó en la cubeta salpicando y dejando un charco alrededor. Loki ya había terminado de trapear, pero daba igual... Así que su madre lo veía feliz, eso ya era bastante revelador.

.

Después del desayuno Peter se dedicó a lavar los platos, mientras su tía subía de nuevo a su habitación para sacudir y tender su cama y sacar la ropa sucia. Era día de limpieza en el que las tareas se repartían equitativamente para avanzar de manera más rápida.

Con el tiempo, después de la partida de Benjamin, May y Peter se habían acoplado perfectamente y se turnaban la tarea más "difícil" que en otro tiempo solo Ben estaba dispuesto a hacer: Lavar el baño.

Ese día el honor de lavar el baño era de May, mientras que el castaño se encargaba de la ropa. Era bastante gracioso ver la preparación que hacía la mujer antes de hacer su tarea. Se amarraba el cabello en un chongo, sacaba los productos de limpieza, se ponía cubre bocas y guantes.

—Peter ¿quisieras hacer un cambio el día de hoy? —preguntó casi suplicante la tía del castaño. —Recuerda que el que lava el baño hace menos cosas y... A ti siempre te queda muy limpio. No sé cuál sea tu secreto para dejar limpio hasta el techo... —lo estaba chantajeando, obviamente, pero era una tarea que a ninguno le gustaba hacer. —Si quieres yo me encargo del resto de tus tareas... ¡Y es mi última oferta!

Cambiar de tareas y que además le tocaran menos de las que debía era bastante conveniente para el arácnido. Pero no era justo para su tía, aunque pareciera que disfrutara hacerlas.

—Está bien, pero haré el resto de lo que me tocaría por lavar el baño. Me debes una...

—¡Tú me la debes a mí! Terminarás pronto y tendrás tiempo de sobra para arreglarte. —su comentario iba de manera tan sugerente dejando al castaño algo aturdido.

Pusieron algo de música, un mix de música disco de épocas pasadas para amenizar las labores.

Peter dejó para último el baño, empezando por aspirar la casa y arreglar un poco el desorden de su habitación. De paso arregló la ropa que llevaría ese día y por último se enfrentó al temible baño.

Procuró terminar lo más rápido posible, pero en un resbalón terminó por salpicar el agua sucia por todos lados y tuvo que empezar de nuevo terminando algo frustrado… Ya solo le quedaba arreglarse.

.

Terminó el aseo del departamento y se dedicó a hacer la lista del súper que dejó pegada en la puerta del refrigerador con un imán. Luego fue a buscar la ropa que se pondría. No era una ocasión elegante, pero si especial. Claro, solo eran películas, podrían estar los tres en pijama si querían, pero Loki sentía el deseo de verse bien para Peter.

Sacó gran parte del armario sobre la cama y se quedó mirando con ojo clínico... El negro nunca falla, y tenía suficientes prendas negras, también había en tonos verdes, algo de mostaza, azul celeste, blanco...

—Uhm... Debería llamar a Verity... —pensó, pero al instante negó. Si lo hacía no pararía de molestarlo después. Prefirió darse una ducha y al salir hurgó entre la ropa al azar, sacando unos pantalones de mezclilla negros ajustados, una camiseta blanca de manga larga con puños y cuello en negro y un estampado del símbolo de amor y paz en negro también. Se miró en el espejo de cuerpo completo del armario, removió un poco su cabello húmedo y...

—Voilà. —dijo para sí con aire confiado. En eso tocaron a la puerta de su departamento, debía ser Verity. Salió de su habitación y con su magia regresó la demás ropa al armario. —Llegas justo a tiempo, pasa. —la chica de anteojos y cabello rojo saludó a su amigo con un beso en la mejilla antes de entrar.

—¿Listo para tu noche especial? —se bajó los lentes mirando sugerente al hechicero, quien rió con diversión y algo de nervio. —No te atrevas a decirme que no harán nada cuando me vaya, es obvio que Peter se quedará y...

—No dije que no pudiera pasar algo, solo... —metió sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, haciendo subir un poco sus hombros. —Puede o no suceder. Puede ser "superficial" o más carnal. Es un mar de posibilidades... Anoche solo dormimos y fue lindo. —una sonrisa y un leve sonrojo acompañaron sus palabras.

—Esto tenía que verlo. —la pelirroja se acercó para tomarle el rostro entre las manos y mirarlo fijo. Puso cara pretenciosa, le palmeó una mejilla y lo abrazó. —Te hacía falta encontrar paz verdadera con alguien que si quiera arriesgarse contigo.

Loki le devolvió el abrazo, sintiendo un pequeño punzar en su pecho. —Todo estará bien, Verity. Será diferente ahora. —le aseguró. La chica se separó para verlo pues aun sentía que era pronto, pero si su amigo de verdad era feliz entonces iba por buen camino. Ahora solo faltaba conocer a Peter.

—De acuerdo, hagamos las compras. No querrás llegar y encontrar a Peter esperando afuera.

—Si eso pasa, adiós noche especial. —Loki salió riendo con Verity del brazo. Todo parecía por fin encontrar su lugar.

.

Efectivamente, había terminado antes y tenía tiempo para arreglarse. Tomó un largo baño, se lo merecía después del incidente que por fortuna su tía no vio pues había caído literalmente del techo.

Al terminar se fue a vestir a su habitación, y al verse en el espejo la ropa que había escogido no le convencía del todo, lo hacía lucir muy… ¿Formal? Luego sacó un conjunto, otro y otro más hasta terminar casi con todo su repertorio en la cama. Quería lucir bien, pero tampoco quería que fuera muy obvia su preocupación, sobre todo ahora que Verity estaría presente.

—¿Quieres ayuda, Peter? —preguntó May desde la puerta mientras pasaba de regreso con una tanda de ropa limpia. —Yo opino que te pongas aquella playera roja que te queda bastante bien.

Una vez hecha su buena obra del día, la señora Parker fue a continuar con sus tareas. Sabía lo que pasaba por la cabeza de su sobrino, no porque pudiera leer su mente, sino porque lo conocía perfectamente y ya había visto esa preocupación cuando fue aquella salida de la cual regresó con todo y novia.

Peter hizo caso de la sugerencia y se puso aquella playera, aunque encima se colocó una sudadera pues sentía algo ajustada la prenda y marcaba su cuerpo. No quería causar tampoco demasiadas impresiones, en especial en las cercanías de su casa que lo conocían de años como un chico "indefenso" y flácido. Tal vez estando a mitad del camino se la quitaría.

Antes de salir de su cuarto para emprender el camino a casa de su amigo se puso algo de colonia y se cepilló el cabello esperando que se le arreglara un poco estando seco.

—Ya me voy. Nos vemos... No sé, ¿mañana? —quería ver si recordaba que el permiso al que había accedido con Loki era hasta el día siguiente y si es que aún estaba de acuerdo.

—Claro, ve y diviértete. —se acercó al castaño con las manos mojadas, y traviesa le tomó de las mejillas para besarle la frente a sabiendas de que eso le molestaba. —Oye, deberías llevarle un presente... Tal vez un ramo de flores para que su departamento se vea más alegre... Y unos chocolates para su amiga. Si Loki los presenta es porque también quiere que sean amigos.

A Peter no le gustaba nada lo que decía su tía, pero tenía razón y tenía también una ligera sospecha de que aquello tuviera otras intenciones.

—Los compraré en el camino... Gracias. —se despidió de mala gana, más por el "accidente" de las manos mojadas que por las sugerencias de su tía. —Si necesitas algo me llamas. —se había entretenido más de lo esperado y por las prisas casi se le olvidaba la película. Sería sorpresa incluso para él mismo pues solo tomó un DVD al azar, echándoselo a la mochila que iba con un cambio de ropa, y salió de casa.

.

Ya en el súper, el carrito lo fueron surtiendo con todo lo que el hechicero necesitaba para llenar el refrigerador y la alacena, también con algunas golosinas para el antojo semanal, y por supuesto, palomitas para meter al horno de microondas, nachos, soda y demás cosas.

—Oye, sé que es una pésima idea tocar el tema ahora, pero... ¿Peter sabe lo que pasó con Thor? —esperaban en la fila de la caja y Verity no pudo evitar preguntar. Loki se tensó por la incertidumbre y la chica soltó un quedo suspiro. —Deberías decírselo.

—Lo sé... Aunque aún no es algo oficial...

—Sea oficial o no, ustedes tienen algo. Seguro que Peter te ha contado su historia mientras no tuvieron contacto estos años, él merece saber la tuya... Además, no veo por qué temas contarle, no hay un motivo por el cual termine enfadado contigo. En todo caso, creo que se enfadaría más si se lo ocultas y lo descubre después, pensará que no le tuviste la misma confianza que él te tuvo.

—Ya sé, Verity. Deja de regañarme. —bufó algo cansado, pero al mismo tiempo contrariado. Sabía que no era un regaño en sí, pero era su forma de quejarse. —Es solo que... No sé, tal vez piense que aún hay algo entre Thor y yo, o que estoy con él solo por despecho o por soledad y no porque realmente lo quiera.

—¿Entonces lo quieres? ¿O quieres lo que representa? —"Seguridad y olvido"

El hechicero la miró como niño asustado y conflictuado. Quería a Peter, desde siempre le había tenido un afecto sincero, claro que antes solo era ese cariño de amigos, pero ahora... No sabía cómo explicarlo, era el mismo afecto, pero al mismo tiempo diferente porque jamás se había sentido tan conectado al castaño. Su corazón latía fuerte y cada vez que se perdía en su mirada avellana parecía que el mundo se detenía. No podía ser solo un escape a su nostalgia.

—Sé que lo que Peter te hace sentir es verdadero, pero también puedo ver que aún estás dolido por lo sucedido con Thor y eso puede repercutir más adelante. Si Thor regresa...

—No lo hará. —dijo tajante, apartando sus esmeraldas. —¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado, Verity? Él se fue, ni siquiera hizo el intento por arreglarlo, simplemente se largó y ni madre ni Heimdall saben dónde está... Hace un par de meses Tony me llamó para preguntar si sabía algo, ellos tampoco lo han ubicado... Y no importa, no lo necesito.

—Porque ahora tienes a Peter.

—Verity... —ahora la miraba de modo suplicante. —Sí, lo esperé aún después de irse. Quise creer que volvería, pero no sucedió... Y tal vez el viejo yo se hubiera mantenido en el mismo lugar por toda una eternidad, aunque fuera solo para hacerle pagar su abandono, pero yo no... Volver a ver a Peter no fue casualidad. —bajó la mirada, soltó un suspiro y regresó sus esmeraldas a los ámbar de su amiga. —Si el destino quiso juntarnos de nuevo, entonces quiero descubrir el por qué.

Verity se quedó meditando un instante sin dejar de mirar a Loki. Pareció ver algo en esos verdes orbes que la hizo sonreír satisfecha.

—Bien… Solo sé siempre claro con tus sentimientos, no solo con Peter sino contigo mismo. ¿De acuerdo?

—De acuerdo. —Loki sonrió un poco menos tenso y entonces avanzaron para ser atendidos por la cajera. Pronto estuvieron fuera del supermercado para tomar un taxi que los llevaría de vuelta al edificio.

.

Caminaba por los pasillos del metro para llegar a los andenes, llevaba la sudadera colgada a su mochila. El día se había tornado algo caluroso y no tuvo opción más que quitársela. Quería hacerse el distraído, pero si alcanzaba a notar las miradas de un par de chicas, entre las cuales reconoció a una de las tantas que se tomaron una foto con él en la mañana.

Como casi todos los fines de semana el metro iba casi vacío. Era una fortuna que fuera así pues llevaba el ramo de flores y una pequeña cajita de chocolates que compró antes de entrar al metro, como se lo había recomendado su tía.

Durante su viaje no tuvo mayor contratiempo y llegó al departamento de Loki con facilidad. Pasó por la recepción y luego al elevador. Le parecía más divertida la manera de llegar por las alturas y escabullirse por la ventana, pero se comportaría "normal".

En el elevador se miró en el espejo. Se sentía algo extraño llevando las flores, solo esperaba que Loki no se burlara... Una vez en el piso indicado buscó la puerta del ojiverde y tocó el timbre.

.

De regreso al departamento, Verity ayudó al pelinegro acomodando los víveres y luego preparando las cosas para la tarde pegados a la pantalla. Mientras la chica metía las palomitas al horno de microondas, Loki llamaba a la pizzería para pedir tres cajas grandes: Una de peperoni, una hawaiana con tocino y doble de todo, y otra de champiñones.

Cuando salieron las palomitas, el hechicero se ocupó de los nachos. Y después, junto con Verity, llevó las cosas a la sala para colocarlas sobre la mesa de centro. Aún faltaban los vasos y la soda, así que la chica volvió a la cocina. Justo en ese momento el timbre sonó. Loki se emocionó y casi corrió para abrir la puerta, pero se controló lo suficiente y solo caminó rápido.

—¡Peter! Bienve-nido. —había iniciado con una gran sonrisa, aunque al mirarlo bien se le fue el aliento. El castaño se veía bastante atractivo con esa camiseta ajustada, el rojo le daba un toque sonrosado a su rostro, y además... ¿Esas eran flores? Oficialmente, el ojiverde no podía coordinar sus pensamientos. Aunque tal vez las flores serían para Verity, sería "lógico"... ¿O no?

.

El repentino cambio de Loki le asustó. ¿Era la playera o el ramo de flores? De cualquier forma, sabía que ambas habían sido malas ideas... Aunque eran mucho mejores que lo que él tenía en mente.

—Ehm... —el aturdimiento de Loki se le había contagiado. —Toma, son para ti… ¡Para el departamento! —le estampó las flores en la cara como si estas le quemaran, hablando acelerado y corrigiendo al instante —P-para que tenga un adorno bonito... —un repentino nerviosismo se apoderó de él, dejando casi como estatua al castaño aún fuera del departamento.

.

Pestañeó un poco al serle estampado el ramo, escuchando el clásico discurso que Peter daba cuando intentaba excusar sus acciones. ¿Flores para armonizar el departamento? ¿En serio? Tal vez le hubiera creído si no se hubiera puesto nervioso al explicarse. De seguro pensaba que no le había gustado el detalle.

—Oh, qué lástima... Pensé que eran para mí. —fingió una cara de resignación, llevándose las flores a la nariz y mirando al castaño. —Son hermosas. Gracias Peter. —y además de la gratitud en palabras quiso añadir un beso en la mejilla del otro.

—Le van a salir raíces si no lo dejas entrar. —Verity abogaba por el castaño, cruzada de brazos ya fuera de la cocina. El ojiverde sonreía como niño atrapado en una travesura, dándole paso a su amigo.

—Peter, ella es Verity. —y empezó con las presentaciones.

—Verity Willis, un placer Peter. —la chica extendió su mano para estrechar la del castaño, mirando cómplice a su amigo a un lado. —Loki me ha hablado mucho de ti. Sé que eres Spiderman, pero no debes preocuparte, no suelo revelar los secretos de mis amistades. Además, le importas mucho... —se dirigió algo pícara al hechicero, quien se hizo el desentendido pero un sonrojo leve cubrió sus mejillas.

—Iré a ponerlas en un jarrón, por qué no se sientan y se van conociendo. —Loki se fue a la cocina, aunque sigiloso se asomó para ver lo que sus amigos hacían. Verity había invitado a Peter a ir al sillón.

.

La mirada de Loki le atrapó de inmediato, notándose significativamente coqueta detrás de las flores que le había entregado. Sin embargo, el castaño fue sacado de su encanto con la nueva y repentina voz femenina que les llamaba desde dentro, obligando también a Loki a salir de su pequeño juego y darle paso.

—Encantado, Verity. —estrechó la mano de la pelirroja. —Sí, lo escuche hace unos días. —fingió enfado, y aunque no fuera genuino aún tenía algo de resentimiento por soltar su secreto tan fácilmente. —Toma, también traje algo para ti. —le extendió la caja de chocolates al sentarse en el sillón. —No podía llegar con las manos vacías para ti, además quiero que nos llevamos bien.

En otras palabras, básicamente también tenía que ganarse el favor de Verity si quería que su relación, amistad o lo que tuvieran, fluyera sin problemas o malos consejos que afectaran eso.

—De verdad sería un gran favor si no dijeras nada a nadie. Y bien, ¿alguna duda, pregunta para Spiderman?

.

Se metió de lleno a la cocina, aunque se quedó pegado a la pared para escuchar mientras con su magia llenaba un jarrón con agua que puso sobre la mesa y dentro colocó las flores. Se quedó mirando las mismas, pareciéndole un gesto bastante galante de parte de Peter. Aquello le hizo reír por lo bajo y negar, pegando luego la cabeza al muro en espera de dejar a sus amigos conversar otro poco sin su presencia.

—Vaya, que dulce. No debiste. —tomó la caja de chocolates que Peter le extendía, devolviéndole una sonrisa amigable. —Por supuesto. Puedo ver que eres un buen chico, le has hecho mucho bien a Loki, así que sé que seremos muy buenos amigos. Y por lo de tu secreto, entiendo que te molestara que haya abierto la boca sin consultarte, pero tú lo conoces más que yo, no lo hizo buscando un daño. Él jamás te expondría al peligro.

Comentó un poco más en confianza sabiendo ya lo que sabía de ellos dos, pero sin ser más explícita, no quería terminar asustando al "chico" de su amigo, porque tenía claro que terminarían en una relación más allá de la amistosa. Tan solo al mirarlos en la puerta, ambos siendo un par de tontos sin coordinar sus pensamientos ante la sorpresa, eran demasiado tiernos y obvios.

—Te aseguro que nadie sabrá por mí que eres el rostro detrás de la máscara de Spiderman. —abrió la caja y comió un chocolate, invitando a su nuevo amigo para que también comiera. —¿En serio puedo preguntarte lo que sea? —ahora su expresión se notaba más suspicaz.

Loki estaba por salir, pero la curiosidad lo dejó clavado al piso y con el oído agudo. ¿Qué tenía en mente Verity?

.

—Quise tratarlos por igual. —pero obviamente no lo sería. —Aquella ocasión me asusté mucho. No te conocía y tampoco tenía idea de quién eras. Por eso mismo me enfadé, tenía algo de miedo... —bajó un poco la mirada, recordando que ese día se tornó fuera de la rutina que ya se tenía impuesta.

—Muchas gracias. Cualquier cosa que quieras también podrías pedirme. —se ofreció amable ante su nueva "amiga".

La pregunta de Verity lo hizo dudar un poco, pero si ya sabía el que consideraba el más grande de sus secretos qué más daba que supiera un poco más.

—Adelante.

.

Verity escuchó con atención a Peter, por supuesto que comprendía su sentir asustado e inquieto, eso de que Loki soltara la lengua sin siquiera pensar el apuro en el que estaba metiendo a su amigo no había sido la más brillante de sus ideas. Se dejó llevar por la confianza que sentía, pero aun así debía ser más prudente.

—Está bien, Loki tendrá un jalón de orejas por eso. —dijo en tono bromista comiendo otro chocolate, mirando luego de modo afable al castaño con su ofrecimiento. —Me siento privilegiada, creo que me conviene juntarme con un dios... Lo tendré en cuenta, gracias Peter.

Ya con el permiso de la pregunta, los ojos ámbar de la chica parecieron brillar con un haz de luz presuntuoso, hasta sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa de medio lado. En la cocina, cierto ojiverde estaba ansioso por saber qué preguntaría su amiga.

—De acuerdo... —se inclinó un poco para dejar la caja de chocolates sobre la mesa, se giró de costado para mirar de frente al arácnido y entonces hizo la pregunta. —Tengo entendido que no se han visto por un largo tiempo, y ahora las cosas parecen haber tomado un rumbo inesperado... ¿Eso te asusta?

El hechicero ya había pasado por una relación fallida en base al miedo y la inseguridad, y no precisamente por parte suya. Quería saber que las cosas con Peter podrían funcionar de modo distinto.

.

Conocía esa cara y no presagiaba nada bueno. Le resultaba familiar, tan... De Loki.

La pelirroja dejó su caja de chocolates en la mesa y se puso de frente a él. Iba en serio su pregunta.

—¡Uff... UFF!... ¿Pero qué cosas dices? Jajajajaja… —soltó una estrepitosa carcajada nerviosa, la pregunta le tomó por sorpresa. Creía que le preguntaría algo como "¿No sientes frío con ese traje tan delgado? ¿Cómo haces tu telaraña?", o cosas por el estilo, pero ella fue directo al grano. —¿Qué esa clase de preguntas no se hacen jugando "verdad o reto"?

Se había puesto de pie y caminó sin rumbo fijo por la sala, tratando de controlar sus evidentes nervios. "Al menos una cerveza, jugo adulterado con vodka o ya de perdida jarabe para la tos", se quejaba interiormente.

—Claro que me asusta... —dijo por fin, sintiendo cómo el corazón le latía rápidamente. Después de todo no podría huir. —¿O tú cómo reaccionarías? Esto va... Va muy rápido. —"y cada vez es más peligroso". —Pero eso no importa pues no es como si uno obligara al otro. Todo va siendo algo espontáneo...

.

"Dioses Verity, ¿qué estás haciendo?"

Se había cubierto la cara con una mano al escuchar la pregunta de su amiga para el castaño. Hasta ahora se daba cuenta del gran error que cometió al dejarlos solos, ¿en qué estaba pensando? Verity era una chica muy directa, ¿acaso no lo vio venir? Pues con el repentino nerviosismo de las flores y la grata impresión que le dio Peter con su apariencia, todo indicaba que no.

Bien, si salía ahora podría salvarlo atrayendo la atención, pero en el fondo quería escuchar lo que él dijera y si se aparecía no diría una sola palabra más que excusas y desviando el tema hacia otra cosa. Así que optó por seguir escuchando tras el muro, y la risa exagerada de Peter le decía que Verity lo puso en serios aprietos. Realmente no sabía si reír o preocuparse... De acuerdo, rió por lo bajo con la contra-pregunta que diera su amigo sobre revelar secretos en ese clásico juego.

Sin embargo, su sonrisa se desvaneció al escucharlo afirmar que estaba asustado y que las cosas iban muy de prisa. Loki pudo sentir aquel conocido estremecimiento en su pecho que le hizo apagarse y cerrar los ojos con desilusión. Tomó un respiro profundo, buscando controlar aquella sensación, abriendo luego sus esmeraldas para clavarlas en el suelo.

No podía culparlo... Peter tenía razón, apenas hacía días que se volvieron a ver y ya habían dormido juntos dos veces, se conocían el cuerpo casi por completo, además ese "juego" que tenían parecía tornarse cada vez más peligroso. ¿En qué momento las cosas se transformaron tan rápido? No quería pensar que en realidad solo estaba llenando un espacio sin emociones verdaderas, que se estuviera engañando a sí mismo y a su vez a Peter.

"Verity no me dijo nada, solo sonrió y me pidió ser siempre claro en mis sentimientos... Ella pudo enfrentarme y decirme que estaba mintiendo respecto a lo que sentía... Pero no lo hizo"

Pero lo que Peter decía no sabía cómo interpretarlo, además ahora hablaba de lo espontáneo que todo iba siendo entre ellos. ¿Debería parar ese juego antes de que se saliera completamente de control? Le prometió al castaño no alejarse, y no lo haría, solo...

Suspiró largo y pesado, alzando la mirada al techo. En el fondo no quería seguir el juego, quería que fuera real.

Por su parte, Verity analizaba el comportamiento de Peter, el chico sí que estaba nervioso ante lo que representaba la pregunta, pero podía percibir que era honesto con su respuesta. Si el castaño le estuviera mintiendo, su percepción prendería los focos rojos avisándole del farsante que tenía en frente. Sin embargo, nada de eso ocurrió. La sensibilidad proveniente de su "poder" le mostraba que solo estaba inquieto y asustado.

Cada gesto suyo lo delataba, y su cuestionamiento era válido por igual. Aunque a pesar de ello terminó aceptando, de algún modo, que las cosas estaban sucediendo solas sin que ninguno las forzara.

Justo ese punto fue lo que puso a pensar a la chica. En Loki había visto el brillo de la esperanza por dejar atrás los malos tiempos, no solo con su vuelta a la vida sino en lo que a su corazón respectaba. Notó esa decisión de seguir adelante y tomar las oportunidades que el destino le pusiera en el camino, y en el camino estaba Peter. Solo tenía un poco de miedo de volver a entregarle todo a alguien sin recibir lo mismo a cambio, aunque también notaba lo difícil que le era olvidar el daño.

Thor lo fue todo para él, y un niño de trece años que recién se entera de su verdadera existencia, que tuvo a un protector a su lado que además le prodigó un amor diferente, era lógico que lo tuviera en un pedestal.

Ver en su amigo una mirada con un brillo renovado, y la forma de expresarse de Peter, le decía a Verity que, si bien, esa "relación" entre ellos iba corriendo, pareciera no estar forzada a llegar a un punto. Era como si su tiempo hubiese llegado y por eso todo cobraba un sentido, aunque pareciera no tenerlo.

—Gracias Peter, por ser honesto. Imagino que nuestro querido amigo te habrá contado de mis habilidades como "detector de mentiras". —sonreía de lado, pero sin tanto afán de ser suspicaz. —Es natural que temas a lo que sucede, incluso Loki tiene miedo. —el mencionado puso cara parca desde su escondite. —Pero, por lo que alcanzo a ver en todo esto, es claro que hay un plan escrito para ustedes dos. Y debo decirte que me siento tranquila de saber que estás dispuesto a caminar junto a Loki a donde sea que ese plan los lleve.

Esta vez le dio una sonrisa amistosa al castaño para tranquilizarlo y también para hacerle notar que le agradaba. El hechicero se quedó un poco intrigado, si tan solo pudiera ver la cara de Peter en ese momento.

—¡¿Hola?! ¡¿Pidieron una pizza de peperoni, hawaiana con doble de todo y champiñones?! —el repartidor tocaba a la puerta y Loki se apresuró a salir de la cocina como si no hubiera escuchado nada de aquella conversación.

—¡Yo voy! —fue, recibió las cajas, le dijo al chico que se quedara con el cambio y regresó donde sus amigos. —¡Ah! ¡Amo este olor! ¿Ustedes no? —todo encanto él, sin dar muestras de estar meditando instantes atrás.

—Disculpen que no me uniera a la charla, ahm… Daimon, un amigo, llamó para decir "hola" desde uno de sus muchos exorcismos. —reía natural, dejando las cajas de pizza en la mesa y quedando de pie un momento junto a Peter. Verity los miró a los dos y volvió a una pose maliciosa… Sí, se veían encantadores juntos.

.

La chica se quedó un breve momento en silencio. Seguramente estaba analizando su respuesta, poniendo más de nervios al arácnido.

Verity por fin habló, empezando por mencionar sus poderes. —Sí, me contó un poco. Y como creo que también seremos amigos, no sería una buena idea empezar con el pie izquierdo. —dejó salir un par de risitas antes de que ella terminara su veredicto.

Escuchar a Verity le daba esperanza por continuar como iban, sin presiones, dejando que todo fluyera y que fuera lo que el destino quisiera.

Al escuchar el timbre del departamento y ver salir a Loki a prisa para recoger el pedido, el rostro del castaño se fue coloreando de un rojo tan intenso como el de su playera o el cabello de Verity. Prácticamente había aceptado que quería algo con el ojiverde, y no conforme con eso, este estaba del otro lado de la estancia, en la cocina, separados únicamente por una pared seguramente muy delgada.

Tuvo tiempo de "recuperarse". El chico repartidor insistía en darle cambio a su amigo, y el hechicero tenía prisa por cerrarle.

Cuando por fin estuvo entre ellos, dejando las pizzas en la mesa, Loki se disculpó por su ausencia. Aunque ese "ahm" le decía a Peter que estaba mintiendo... Y en lugar de preguntarle para desmentirlo, fijó sus ojos en Verity, después de todo ella era la experta con las mentiras. Pero no obtuvo lo que quería, solo una mirada insinuante por parte de la chica al tener al lado al ojiverde.

"No de nuevo", pensó al recordar al par de fujoshis del metro. La diferencia era que ahora la "fujoshi" delante de ellos era amiga de ambos.

—Ehm... Iré por los platos. —huyó Peter por el momento. Sería una larga tarde si las miradas de Verity continuaban.

.

—Así que tu sexy amigo demonio llamó para saludarte "casualmente" mientras hablaba con Peter. —la chica miraba con malicia al hechicero, quien entrecerró los ojos al verla. Que Peter desapareciera permitió unos instantes de charla entre Verity y Loki.

—"¿Hablar?"… Parecía más un interrogatorio de SHIELD, pudiste ser más sutil. —casi susurraba, mirando con precaución hacia la cocina.

—Sabes que la sutileza no se me da muy bien. Además, también querías escuchar la respuesta, ¿no es así?

—Pero pudiste hacerlo después. —volvió a quejarse, sentándose junto a la chica y tomando un chocolate de la caja. Aun se le notaba un poco de incertidumbre, así que Verity lo abrazó por el costado.

—Tú mismo lo escuchaste. Está asustado, pero no se alejará de ti.

—¿Y si lo hecho a perder? —la miró un tanto agobiado. —Soy "LOKI" después de todo... Soy lo que soy...

—Exacto, ERES lo que eres, no lo que fuiste. Tu pasado no es tu presente, no existe más aquel Loki que usaba la traición como moneda de cambio... Tiendes a ser imprudente, pero no hay maldad en tus actos. ¿De otro modo crees que podríamos ser amigos?

—Solo bajo amenazas. —el ojiverde rió más ligero con la broma.

—¿Lo ves? No pienses demasiado y deja que las cosas sigan fluyendo por sí solas. Peter es un buen chico y tú también lo eres. —le dio un beso reconfortante en la mejilla y solo así el hechicero pudo tranquilizar su espíritu.

—¿Quieres que me vaya a mitad de la película o más tarde?

—¡Verity! —Loki se puso rojo ante la insinuación de su amiga y se la cobró comiéndose otro chocolate. Claro que Verity, más que ofuscarse, permaneció mirando a su amigo con astuto semblante, quien se maldecía con la clásica frase de "he creado un monstruo".

.

El problema de huir ya había pasado, el problema actual era encontrar los platos. Por lógica comenzó por los estantes que estaban al lado de la campana sobre la parrilla. No fue tan difícil de encontrarlos y para no dar tantas vueltas decidió jalarse todo: Vasos, sodas, cátsup y otros aderezos que encontró.

Para evitar problemas en llevarlos ató las cosas con una tira de telaraña y regresó a la sala, encontrando a un hechicero sonrojado y encrespado. ¡Oh, oh! Mal momento.

—¿Qué película veremos primero? —cuestionó como si no hubiera visto ni oído el nombre de la chica en un reclamo.

.

Miraba a la pelirroja con sus esmeraldas entrecerradas fingiendo un puchero infantil, hasta que escuchó la pregunta de Peter. Guardó la compostura lo más "natural" que pudo, aunque aún sentía caliente la cara. De seguro Peter lo habría notado, pero se hizo el desentendido.

—Ahm, ¿qué tal si empezamos por lo clásico? —hizo aparecer entre los dedos de su diestra El Imperio Contraataca de Star Wars.

—Suena bien para mí. —Verity tomó un puñado de palomitas que ya estaban en la mesa.

—¿Peter? ¿Qué decides? —se puso una mano en la boca e imitó la respiración de Darth Vader.

.

—Por mi está bien. —rió ligeramente por la imitación del hechicero. Puso los platos en la mesa junto con el ramillete de las cosas que colgaban de su telaraña. Después se acomodó en el sofá, tomando un puño de palomitas.

No sabía nada de la saga de Star Wars, pero conocía a uno de los icónicos personajes: Darth Vader y su respiración artificial.

Esperaba no quedarse dormido a mitad de la película... Siempre sucedía cada que intentaba ver alguna de esas películas.

.

—¡Excelente! —fue a poner la película y regresó al sofá para sentarse en medio, siendo el que sostenía el tazón de palomitas para que todos agarraran.

Y entonces la película inició con la clásica banda sonora y el relato que iba apareciendo con el resumen de la historia. Loki era fan de todas esas películas de culto, podría pasarse un día completo viendo un maratón, pero ese día solo sería una. A Verity también le gustaban esas historias "freakys", pero tal vez Peter no fuera tan seguidor de aquel tipo de películas y no quería aburrirlo demasiado. Además, le daba curiosidad por saber cuál había sido la película que su amigo traía.

Tomó un puñado de palomitas, sin darse cuenta que el castaño también metía la mano en el tazón, lo cual ocasionó que sus manos se rozaran. No lo miró, pero su rostro tenía ligeramente marcada una expresión risueña del tipo "chica que trata de ocultar su gusto por el chico que la invitó al cine".

.

Terminaba tranquilamente el puño de palomitas que había tomado anteriormente mientras trataba de poner toda su atención en el prólogo con la característica musicalización. Creía agarrarle la onda, todo iba bien.

Al meter la mano en el tazón de palomitas sintió una piel que rozaba con la suya. Discretamente dirigió su vista en esa dirección para averiguar de quién era. Si era de Verity la retiraría rápidamente, y si era del ojiverde pues...

Entre las palomitas alcanzó a entrelazar sus dedos con los de Loki de manera muy breve y se retiró poco después. Sabía que la pelirroja los podría estar mirando y no quería provocarla como a las chicas del metro.

.

Pudo creer que tal vez Peter se haría el distraído con el roce de sus manos, pero para su sorpresa, o no tanta, entrelazó sus dedos a los suyos. Aunque el contacto fue breve, el hechicero sintió su corazón latir con fuerza. Se llevó unas cuantas palomitas a la boca, aprovechando para mirar discretamente al castaño a su lado.

Por su parte, Verity comía una a una las palomitas en su mano, mirando por la esquina del ojo al par para ver si alcanzaba a notar alguna demostración de afecto, pero al parecer eran muy cuidadosos. La chica sonrió para sí, prefiriendo poner atención al desarrollo de la película.

.

Peter siguió comiendo de a poco las palomitas intentando agarrarle el hilo a la historia, pero como en intentos anteriores quedó dormido... Lo último que recordaba fue que Luke era atacado.

Todo se volvió confuso. Entre sueños y cabeceos escuchaba algunos diálogos, el "zoooom" de los sables de luz y el "pium pium" de las armas. Su cabeza terminó por pesarle y fue a dar al hombro de Loki, sin importarle que el último pensamiento "coherente" había sido el no quedar dormido o que Loki no lo descubriera.

.

De cuando en cuando Loki y Verity intercambiaban algún comentario breve sobre la escena en cuestión, y también en algún momento la chica le insinuó que aprovecharan la "oscuridad" para darse un beso, ella fingiría que no los notaba. El hechicero negó casi mecánicamente y con ojos abiertos, diciéndole por lo bajo "¿Quieres que salga corriendo?".

Verity lo dejó por la paz, aunque no perdía la esperanza de ver algo como las fujoshis de las que su amigo le habló. Tal vez se excusaría para ir al baño y al volver lo haría con sigilo por si tenía suerte.

Pasado un rato, el tazón de palomitas ya iba a la mitad, la película empezaba a entrar en el conflicto de la fuerza y el lado oscuro, y fue entonces cuando el hechicero sintió un peso caer suavemente sobre su hombro. Giró la cabeza y se encontró con que Peter ya se había quedado dormido. La iluminación de la pantalla que daba sobre su rostro lo hacía ver pacífico y atractivo.

Tuvo unas inmensas ganas de besarlo, pero aquello tal vez lo despertaría. Si lo pensaba, seguramente Peter debía estar cansado por estar vigilando la ciudad por la madrugada y luego hacer labores en casa, así que prefirió no hacer nada salvo recargar su cabeza en la suya. Total, la película duraba casi tres horas que le harían bien al cansado castaño.

Verity pareció recaer en lo que pasaba. Se asomó un poco, sonriendo ante el encantador cuadro que veía. Loki le dio una sonrisa casi apenada pero tranquila al final.

.

Mientras dormía tenía toda una serie de sueños extraños con la misma temática de la película. Todo tendría un poco más de sentido si conociera más de la saga, pero como no era así resultaba bastante confuso, borroso, con imágenes de Spiderman con un sable de luz peleando contra muchos androides y con disparos láser volando a su alrededor.

La única escena que tuvo clara fue aquella en donde él, siendo Luke en una encrucijada, estaba siendo presionado por su más antiguo enemigo, el Duende Verde, revelando que él era su padre.

"¡NOOOOOOOOO!", se escuchó en su sueño y abrió los ojos de manera algo brusca, algo asustado. El grito no había salido de él, era solo el audio de la película.

—Rayos... —murmuró al descubrirse en el hombro de Loki y con la película casi en su fin.

.

Gran parte de la película se la pasó recargado en Peter, así le transmitiría calor y podría descansar mejor. Verity miraba de vez en cuando, pero sin ser demasiado acosadora.

Faltaba poco para que terminara la película, por lo que la pelirroja se fue al baño. Justo en ese instante fue que el hechicero percibió el despertar del arácnido, lo sintió sobresaltarse ligeramente, así que pensó que la parte del grito de Luke lo había despertado. Debió bajarle un poco al volumen.

—Bienvenido de vuelta. —le bromeó, girando el rostro para verlo con una suave sonrisa.

.

—... —el castaño se había quedado mudo. En medio de la oscuridad y el brillo titilante de la pantalla hacían que el brillo de los verdes ojos que le miraban con cierta ternura se intensificará.

—Yo... Ehm... Lo siento, no era mi intención... —se disculpaba mientras se retiraba del hombro de Loki.

.

Sonrió viendo el desoriente del otro, se preguntaba si era por algún sueño extraño o por verlo de cerca. —Descuida, al menos no te da por hablar dormido... Te habría puesto un bozal. —seguía de bromista, inclinándose hacia la mesa para tomar su soda, dejando libre a la vista que Verity no estaba.

Y hablando de la chica, esta se había quedado un momento en la habitación de Loki mandando algunos mensajes a una "amiga" con la que parecía estar ligándose.

—Ya casi termina, podremos ver la que trajiste. —volvió a acomodarse junto a Peter, ofreciéndole nachos del refractario que agarró.

.

—Jajaja entonces tuve suerte de estar relajado y sin preocupaciones. No has visto cómo me pongo cuando tengo alguna preocupación... —tomó un par de triángulos de maíz con queso y los comió. —Bueno, si has visto... Pero tengo formas "peores" de sobrellevar mis sueños. —sonrió todavía un poco apenado.

—¿Y Verity? —de la nada una idea aterradora le llegó a la mente. —¿No me digas que hicieron travesuras conmigo? ¿Me pintaron la cara, me tomaron fotos? —alarmado sacó su celular para ver su reflejo en busca de alguna travesura suya.

.

—Uhm, suele pasar. Cada persona los sobrelleva de modo distinto... Aunque a veces no tienen que hacerlo solos. —lo miró comprensivo, antes de meterse a la boca un par de nachos.

—Oh, fue al baño. Pero tal vez se haya pegado al teléfono, está saliendo con una chica. —sonrió juguetón, riendo después por lo que Peter pensaba que le habían hecho. —Hey, tranquilo. Verity acaba de conocerte, no te haría algo así y no me hubiera dejado hacerte nada tampoco.

.

Peter dejó a un lado su celular estando un poco más tranquilo. A veces no sabía qué esperar y en otras esperaba de más, como en esa ocasión en la que se había ensuciado su rostro de los plumones indelebles.

—¿Una chica?... Wouh... ¿Y tú la conoces? Supongo que habría sido mejor para Verity traer también compañía... —"algo así como una cita doble" estuvo a punto de decir, pero se mordió la lengua.

"Cita...", la palabra le hacía sentir algo de nervios.

—Uhm... Deja ver qué película traje... La tomé al azar de la repisa. —quiso distraerse con otra cosa y la siguiente película era buena idea.

.

—Mhm, una chica... —confirmó, para luego tomar otro poco de su soda y negar a la siguiente pregunta. —Solo por fotografías. Hace un mes hice una apuesta con Verity jugando juegos de video, le gané y el reto fue que asistiera a ese lugar de citas por Internet donde nos conocimos, pero esta vez debía salir de ahí con una cita real. Y bueno, conoció a Jessica. —hundió un triangulito de maíz en el queso y lo mordió.

—Es una chica linda: Cabello castaño claro, ojos azules, bonita sonrisa. Le gusta el rock pesado… Creo que al terminar este mes Verity podría tener novia. —sonrió como niño travieso al decir aquello. —Uhm tal vez… Habría sido interesante conocer a Jessica, pero Verity prefiere esperar un poco más. Planea invitarla salir el próximo fin de semana y ver si puede avanzar.

Comió otro nacho, pensando en lo curioso que habría sido estar ahí los cuatro, casi como una cita doble. Se preguntaba si Peter habría pensado lo mismo, aunque podría ser mejor no hacer mención de ello para averiguarlo, no quería poner nervioso al castaño.

Se acomodó mejor en el sillón doblando la pierna derecha bajo la izquierda, mirando un instante a su amigo que buscaba la película sorpresa y luego se enfocó de nuevo en Star Wars que ya estaba a nada de terminar.

.

Tenía lista la película que llevaba. Con mucha suerte no terminó llevándose nada vergonzoso como lo eran los videos familiares caseros.

En lo que terminaba la película se recostó en el sillón, apoyando su cabeza en las piernas dobladas de Loki. Y como no encontraba mucho chiste mirar la pantalla con las múltiples imágenes en movimiento, prefirió mirar a Loki desde abajo.

Era calientito y bastante agradable. Se sentía como en una escena de película romántica, pero no todo en su vida era perfecto. De la nada se escuchó un gruñido... Del estómago de Peter. Ahora que lo recordaba no había comido pizza y la chatarra poco le llenaba.

—¿Comieron pizza en mi "ausencia"? —preguntó apenado.

.

Cuando Peter se acomodó con la cabeza sobre sus piernas, Loki resintió un golpecillo en el pecho y un poco de nervio mezclado con sorpresa, pero le agradaba que estuvieran así.

Dejó a un lado el refractario con los nachos para no terminar colocándolo sobre la frente del castaño, quien ahora lo miraba desde su cómoda posición. Podía sentir su mirada avellana fija en él y curioseando con interés, algo que ya lo estaba sonrojando. Menos mal que estaba oscuro y podía disimular estar relajado, que sí lo estaba, pero Peter tenía un don para hacerle latir el corazón con fuerza.

En eso escuchó aquel peculiar gruñido proveniente del hambre de su amigo, quien al haberse dormido no había probado nada. Loki sonrió divertido, más no burlón, pasándole un brazo por sobre el estómago por reflejo como conteniendo que no fuera a caerse.

—De hecho, nos centramos en las palomitas y los nachos, así que no hemos tocado nada de la pizza. Aunque debo decir que despertaste a tiempo, quién sabe si más tarde tu suerte siguiera brillando. —lo miró risueño, perdiéndose un momento en su mirada. —Comamos algo en lo que Verity regresa, no se molestará. —mencionó buscando distraerse un poco pues estaba a nada de inclinarse por un beso.

.

—Cuidado, te vayan a morder mis tripas. —sonrió divertido por el gesto que tuvo su amigo. Por un momento sus ojos hicieron un fuerte contacto que Peter se sentía hipnotizado y no creía que se fuera a romper tan fácil. Incluso sentía como la atracción entre ambos se hacía más fuerte y en breves segundos terminarían unidos a través de sus labios.

—Hey... —se quejó quedo. Loki había roto ese enlace que tenían a través de sus miradas y lo que eso implicaba.

No se había movido para sentarse normalmente y satisfacer su hambre. Se quedó recostado sobre las piernas del hechicero y alzó un poco sus manos para alcanzar el rostro de Loki, haciendo que le mirara de nuevo. No podía dejarlo así.

—Déjame comer-te un poco. A Verity no le molestará, ¿cierto? —le sonrió tiernamente antes de acercarlo a él y besarle los labios con lentitud.

Algo le decía al arácnido que si los descubría simplemente ella estaría viendo lo que deseaba... Como fujoshi que sospechaba que era. Y si ya habían dado un espectáculo para un par de chicas, ya no importaba mucho quién los mirara.

.

Pensó que Peter se movería de su sitio para tomar una de las cajas de pizza y empezar a comer, pero al contrario, le escuchó la queja por romper el contacto visual y seguido a eso sus manos le atraían por el rostro.

—Supongo que no... —respondió con una sonrisa similar a la de su amigo y se dejó guiar hasta que sus labios se unieron a los ajenos.

Olvidaron a Verity y la banda sonora que acompañaba el final de la película para centrarse en "comerse" despacio, degustando cada suave caricia entre sus labios, mezclando su aliento cálido y de vez en cuando jugando a rozar muy apenas con su lengua. Cuando eso pasaba, breves risillas delataban su travesura.

Justo Verity iba saliendo de la habitación de Loki cuidando no hacer ruido, y sigilosa se acercó a la orilla del muro notando que Peter había "desaparecido", pero el hechicero estaba inclinado. La pelirroja sonrió de lado al comprender lo que ocurría, y como no quería ser la culpable de romper el momento esperó hasta escuchar que volvieran a hablar.

.

En tan pocos días, besar los labios del ojiverde se estaba transformando en una especie de adicción o necesidad que aumentaba con cada momento que pasaban juntos. Hacerlo le provocaba una sensación de bienestar, y dependiendo de la intensión o la intensidad de los besos su bienestar se mezclaba con muchas otras emociones que había dejado en el pasado.

Por el momento sus besos solo eran suaves, tiernos e inocentes, de vez en cuando una traviesa lengua hacía sus maldades, pero sin sobrepasarse. Peter sabía que no era el momento adecuado para subir la intensidad, y no por ello se sentía poco conforme con lo que daba y recibía a cambio.

Como un escalofrío su sentido arácnido le advirtió de la presencia de un "intruso" en su momento de tranquilidad.

—Loki… —se detuvo, pero el hechicero seguía dándole suaves besos provocando una risita en Peter. —Ya, Loki… —volvió a reír, y al no poder detener a su "amigo" le dio un beso más apasionado.

.

Cada día que pasaba, la conexión entre los dos se hacía más sólida y de algún modo "estable". Seguía siendo inexplicable, pero Loki solo quería entender que uno encontró en el otro aquello que le faltaba para sentirse completo.

Siguió saboreando los labios de Peter sin prisa, igual que el castaño lo hacía. Se estaba volviendo una droga para sus sentidos, algo vital que le hacía suspirar y vibrar, y por ello no se detuvo ante la "demanda" del arácnido.

—No lo creo... —susurró con una sonrisa traviesa, mordiendo suave el labio inferior de Peter, quien se las cobró subiendo de nivel ese beso.

"Sufro tanto con este castigo", se decía entre pensamientos, correspondiendo y abriéndole los labios al castaño con ganas de quedar ambos sin aliento. Aunque se obligó a parar cuando él mismo comenzó a percibir que la temperatura estaba subiendo, así que finalizó el beso con un leve chasquido, quedando mirando a Peter con un brillo travieso en sus esmeraldas y respirando un poco agitado.

—Goloso… —bromeó recargándose nuevamente en el sillón.

Verity estaba pensando seriamente en meterse de nuevo al cuarto de su amigo y ponerse los auriculares o escapar por la ventana, en caso de que las cosas se pusieran al color de su cabello, pero al escucharlos hablar no tuvo que poner en práctica alguna habilidad escondida de escaladora. Se aclaró la garganta como aviso de que iba hacia ellos.

—Oh, disculpen la tardanza, estaba al teléfono con una amiga. —se excusó, aunque miraba a ambos chicos de modo astuto. Tal vez solo se quedaría hasta mitad de la película siguiente o "huiría" en cuanto terminara. —Y bien, ¿qué veremos ahora?

.

Al escuchar el insulto-halago de Loki alzó una ceja y sonrió divertido con una expresión de "¿En serio, y tú qué tal?". El mordisco que recibió había surtido efecto más de lo que pudo haber esperado, pero por suerte se separaron a tiempo.

—Pues… —se sentó normalmente para tomar la película que ya había sacado de su mochila. —Es una de mis favoritas. "El viaje de Chihiro", buena animación, buena musicalización y buena trama. —respondió a la pregunta de Verity como si nada hubiera pasado. Su mirada ámbar detrás de sus gafas ya no lucía tan intimidante después de saber también de su pequeña excursión por tener a una persona especial en su vida.

Se puso de pie para cambiar la película. Regresó al sofá, tomó un plato y abrió una de las cajas de pizza.

—Con su permiso… —tomó una rebanada de la pizza hawaiana doble, la bañó en cátsup y se acomodó para ver a gusto la película. En la pantalla el logo del famoso estudio japonés se desvanecía para dar paso a la historia.

.

Soltó una risilla con el silencioso "reclamo" del castaño, comiendo luego un nacho en actitud satisfecha. Le guiñó un ojo a Verity mientras Peter se distraía sacando la película, y la chica aprovechó para chocar su puño con el del hechicero.

—Interesante propuesta. —la pelirroja comentó hurgando en los restos de palomitas.

—Creo haber escuchado algo sobre esa película. Pero si es de tus favoritas, seguro que es buena. —mencionó confiado el hechicero, bebiendo un poco de soda en espera de que el castaño pusiera la película que pronto dio inicio.

Tanto Loki como Verity tomaron una rebanada de pizza, igual que hiciera Peter. Aunque el ojiverde añadió salsa picante además de la cátsup.

.

—¡Claro que es buena! No por nada tiene varias nominaciones y una estatuilla dorada. Si eso no la respalda no sé qué otra cosa necesitaría. —mencionó casi ofendido como otra variedad de "freak" que era, muy distinto a Loki y su nueva amiga.

Mientras avanzaba la película, el castaño saciaba su hambre. Una a una fue engullendo rebanadas de pizza, intercalándolas con palomitas, nachos y soda de manzana. En un momento de descanso de alimento chatarra se sintió como los padres convertidos en cerdos de la pobre protagonista, y en seguida los vagos recuerdos de Spiderham.

"Debería dejar de comer tanto... O tan rápido", se consoló mascando un puño de palomitas dándoles fin a estas.

—Uhm... Creo que iré a preparar más. —comentó tomando el bowl vacío y poniéndose de pie para ir a la cocina. No le importaba perderse parte de la película pues prácticamente se la sabía de memoria.

Ninguno de sus dos acompañantes respondió. Estaban concentrados en la película. El arácnido se fue satisfecho a la cocina al ver tan entretenidos a ese par. El azar ahora no le había hecho una de sus típicas jugarretas y además también estaba siendo del gusto de sus amigos.

En la mesa de la cocina aún quedaban algunas bolsas de las compras que habían hecho Loki y Verity en la tarde, por lo que resultó fácil localizar las palomitas. Metió la bolsa al microondas y presionó los botones para que comenzará a funcionar.

Mientras esperaba, Peter se dedicó a escudriñar la cocina con la mirada con más detenimiento. El día que entró no pudo hacerlo por los pequeños incidentes que tuvo con su amigo. Todo parecía normal: Estufa, refrigerador, alacena y la pequeña mesa con su par de sillas.

Iba a preparar el segundo paquete de palomitas para meter al horno y llenar el traste cuando una melena rubia llamo su atención. Había una fotografía que salía de uno de los estantes de la alacena que inmortalizaba un momento aparentemente feliz, tanto para su amigo como para su hermanastro mayor. Por dentro sintió cómo su corazón era oprimido después de sentir una gratificante sensación de armonía y paz.

"Oh, no. Ahora me toca a mí hacerlo feliz...", en lugar de perder los ánimos y renunciar al afecto que ahora sentía por Loki, más allá de una simple amistad, se aferró más a él.

Tomó con poco cuidado la fotografía, estando a poco de romperla, pero contuvo sus deseos. Si Loki le descubría tal vez se enfadaría más de lo debido y se alejaría. Peter simplemente tomó el retrato y lo escondió en una de las rendijas de ventilación, pegado con un poco de telaraña.

.

—Siendo así, no dudaré más. —Loki alzó las manos como pidiendo paz ante los argumentos que daba su amigo, y junto con Verity se dedicaron a ver la película en silencio.

Al igual que Peter, el otro par comía de las pizzas y la demás chatarra que aun sobraba en los bowls, apenas despegando la mirada y parpadeando para no perderse un solo detalle.

Ciertamente, conforme avanzaba la película, el hechicero y la pelirroja iban quedando más y más atrapados por la atmósfera de aquella historia, y no solo por el contexto sino por la animación, la forma de plasmar esas emociones que mantenían la atención fija en toda esa travesía que Chihiro realizaba.

Rato después el castaño los dejó unos minutos en lo que preparaba más palomitas. Loki estaba tan concentrado en no perder el hilo de la trama que apenas escuchó cuando Peter avisara de su breve ausencia.

—Me iré cuando termine la película. —Verity anunció al ojiverde. —Si era aburrida me iría antes, pero Peter tiene buen gusto. Esta película es hermosa.

—¿Apenas te das cuenta que tiene buen gusto? —aquello fue un poco de sarcasmo bromista. Claro, dedicándose a exaltar su encanto, cosa que hizo negar y sonreír a su amiga.

—De no ser porque me gustan las chicas te lo habría espantado.

—Qué suerte que te gusten. —rió por lo bajo, volviendo ambos a poner atención a la pantalla.


	7. Chapter 6

**Unespected VI**

Satisfecho de no tener "cerca" al dios del trueno se apresuró a terminar las palomitas y regresar con el par que había dejado en el sofá.

Justo a tiempo para su parte favorita, en donde Chihiro descubre que el dragón es Haku, quien le ayudó desde que llegó al mundo espiritual y cuando estaba más pequeña.

Pasó el bowl lleno nuevamente hacía sus amigos. Si no hubiera sido la primera vez que veía la película habría llorado de felicidad como lo hizo aquella vez. Miró discretamente a Verity y a Loki para ver sus reacciones, pero no parecían expresar nada. De su amigo lo creía, pero ver que ella le imitaba en un estado tan tranquilo le sorprendía.

[ **Good Spidey** ]: ¡Insensibles!

[ **Evil Spidey** ]: Y decían que yo soy la parte mala... No juzgues a...

[ **Good Spidey** ]: ¡Tú cállate!

[ **Evil Spidey** ]: ¡Pequeño demonio! —se aventó sobre su contraparte buena. —Que no ves que están muy entretenidos, ¡eso ya es bueno! —desaparecieron peleando.

Bueno, tendría su opinión al terminar. Ya faltaba poco. Solo era cuestión de que Chihiro reconociera a sus padres y llegara la parte que más le insatisfacía... El final.

.

Pese a que Loki se mantenía mirando la parte emotiva de la película sin mostrarse conmovido, en sus pensamientos ligaba el que Haku estuviera cerca de Chihiro desde pequeña, y su posterior reencuentro, con su propia experiencia con Peter. Recordaba al castaño siempre motivándolo, sacándole sonrisas y mostrándole que no tenía por qué cargar tristezas solo, cuando tenía un amigo en quien confiar. Una discreta sonrisa figuró en sus labios por segundos antes de comer más pizza.

Por otro lado, Verity era una chica "ruda", pero si le tocaban la fibra sensible esa rudeza pasaba a ser sensibilidad a flor de piel. Y aunque en ese momento pareciera tranquila, lo cierto es que sus gafas ocultaban sus ojos ámbar cristalizados. Tomó de su soda para pasarse la emotividad y luego metió la mano en el tazón de las palomitas.

—Eres como mi Haku… —susurró Loki al oído de Peter, sonriéndole después con calidez.

.

—¿Qué? —el breve susurro de Loki le desorientó un poco. ¿Su Haku?... Pero si el de la magia era él.

Correspondió la sonrisa y discretamente acercó su mano a la de su amigo para que estas estuvieran juntas apenas por un suave roce, pero siguió sin entender a qué se refería hasta que la película llego a su fin.

Haku y Chihiro se habían separado por un tiempo. Sin embargo, al encontrarse, el chico continuó ofreciendo su ayuda a "Sen" a pesar de que no tenía completa memoria de su encuentro. Al final de la película, cuando Chihiro pudo recuperar a sus padres y regresar al mundo normal, Haku le promete volverse a encontrar.

Ahora entendía con más claridad. Su amigo lo relacionaba como Haku y su trasfondo en relación con Chihiro... Su corazón latió con fuerza pues tal vez ahora podría descubrir, junto con Loki, qué había sido del par de niños a su reencuentro, viviéndolo ellos mismos como si fueran ese par.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció la película? —preguntó sonriente a sus amigos.

.

Le pareció tierno que Peter no entendiera la referencia al momento, así como la forma en que buscó su mano para apretarla suave pero seguro. Loki correspondió sin dudarlo, sintiéndose feliz de compartir esos momentos con el castaño. Realmente no deseaba otra cosa que experimentar toda esa ola de emociones que su amigo le provocaba, desde las más inocentes hasta las más intensas.

Habiendo finalizado la película llegaba el momento de dar opiniones.

—No sé cómo pude vivir tanto tiempo sin haberla visto. Acabas de abrirme un nuevo panorama, ¡simplemente genial! —Loki afirmó haciendo con sus dedos el clásico símbolo de "perfecto", mientras comía palomitas.

—Coincido con Loki. No soy muy fan de las animaciones, pero esta película es bastante buena. Excelente elección, Peter. —se unió la pelirroja, alzando su soda como brindando a la salud del castaño.

.

—¡Sabía que les gustaría!

[ **Evil Spidey** ]: Ni siquiera sabías qué película habías agarrado.

—Hay muchas otras películas igual de encantadoras que esta. Ya será en otra ocasión que las traiga... Por si quieren verlas. —agregó apenado por su comentario que no había esperado la respuesta de sus amigos.

—¿Hay alguna otra película en lista de espera para hoy?

.

—Tu sentido arácnido nunca falla. —le dijo el pelinegro entre broma y ligera travesura, tomando ahora un paquete de gomitas pues se estaba "empalagando" de cosas saladas. —Seguro, la próxima vez hagamos un maratón con esas películas.

—Me encantaría verlas también. Quiero conocer más de tus gustos, Peter... Aunque ya te conozco un par...

Esta vez la pelirroja se bajó un poco las gafas para ver al arácnido con malicia, haciendo referencia a la película y a Loki como ese par de gustos. El hechicero no hizo más que negar con una sonrisa, invitando de sus gomitas a sus amigos.

—Pues aún hay un par que podríamos ver.

—Oh, lo siento chicos. Quedé con Jess para una video llamada, así que tendrá que ser en otra ocasión. —se acomodó las gafas, pero aún tenía cierta expresión sugerente vagando por su rostro al levantarse.

—Ah, Jess... Te está robando de mí, no sé si pueda llevarme bien con ella. —Loki fingió recelo comiendo otra gomita.

—En ese caso yo debería decir lo mismo, querido. —devolvió junto con un beso en la mejilla. —Nos vemos, Peter. Ha sido un placer conocerte y pasar un tiempo contigo y Loki. —se inclinó ahora a darle un beso igual que al ojiverde, aunque añadió algo. —No se duerman temprano...

Verity rió con la cara de sorpresa del castaño y en eso un portal se abrió, cortesía del hechicero, para hacerla llegar a su departamento segura y sin viajar a altas horas de la noche por la ciudad.

—He creado un monstruo, lo admito. —sonreía sin problema, cerrando al instante el portal. —Ahm, la lista seguía con Inframundo, Godzilla, Día de la Independencia... ¿Quieres alguna de esas? Puedes hurgar en las demás por si no te convencen.

.

—Entonces iré preparando las películas para la siguiente ocasión. Lo difícil será decidir cuál ver primero y en qué momento parar. —sonrió al decirlo pues ya se recordaba en años anteriores haciendo su maratón solitario. No había sido tan divertido como esperaba, pero confiaba que en esa próxima ocasión lo sería estando en compañía de ambos.

—Jajaja, uhm... Pues te puedo decir que mi helado favorito es el de fresas... —hizo caso omiso a las claras insinuaciones que le lanzaba Verity en relación a Loki. Se iba a reacomodar para ver la siguiente película, pero la chica anunció su partida.

—Lo siento. —alcanzó a murmurar. Aunque fuera solo broma, le agradaba que Loki tuviera más amigos con los cuales relacionarse sin problemas de los prejuicios que le precedían en Asgard. —Suerte en tu video llamada. Fue un placer conocerte, espero que nuestra amistad florezca.

Se despidió de la chica de beso, aunque le era poco común, pero se quedó perplejo al escuchar nuevamente sus insinuaciones y los colores se le subieron ligeramente a las mejillas. Verity solo se sonrió traviesa y atravesó el portal que daba justo a su departamento, dejándolo a solas con Loki.

—Uhm... Mejor algo más tranquilo.

Por las opciones que el ojiverde le daba se notaba que prefería las películas de acción, todo lo contrario de Peter que prefería géneros como la comedia, lo infantil y el romance, aunque claro, no podía despreciar de vez en cuando la acción. Probablemente se debía a todo el ajetreo que en su vida diaria llevaba.

—¿Te parece si vemos "Titanic"? —preguntó sacando la película de entre el montón.

.

—Le agradas, así que no te preocupes, ya puedo verlos siendo muy buenos amigos. —dijo satisfecho respecto a la pelirroja en cuanto quedaran solos.

Y como Peter se levantó a ver qué otras películas tenía, supuso que no se le antojaba ninguna de las mencionadas. Lo dejó hurgar sin problema mientras tomaba un trozo de pizza hawaiana que aún quedaba, aunque también aprovechó para leer un mensaje de Verity.

"Ya dejen de ver películas o lo vas a dormir antes de que te de amor", Loki rió por lo bajo y negando le contestó: "Buenas noches Verity, también te quiero". Guardó el celular y ante la sugerencia de su amigo el hechicero asintió.

—Claro, por mi está bien... Algún día te diré: "Han pasado ochenta y cuatro años desde que supe que eras Spiderman" —imitó la voz de una anciana Rose para luego echarse a reír.

.

Suerte que no estaba bebiendo nada o todo habría salido expulsado por nariz y boca. La imitación de su amigo fue perfecta y bastante cómica.

—Eso si no me da Alzheimer o me sucede algo y yo te diré: "¿Spiderman? Ahora solo existe en mi imaginación". —trató de hacer la voz, pero era un mal imitador.

Cambió la película y se sentó junto al ojiverde. Estando más en confianza se quitó los tenis y se puso más cómodo.

.

Pese a que la imitación de Peter le faltaba perfección, Loki soltó una risilla por el intento y por imaginarlo a una edad mayor, medio calvo, con arrugas y anteojos, recordando sus hazañas en los buenos tiempos. O al menos cuando la memoria no le fallara.

—Puedo hacer un hechizo para hacerte recordar esos momentos, no te preocupes por ello. Además, así no me olvidarás. —le dijo con fingida altanería, pero con un trasfondo cierto.

Ya listos, y comenzando la película, el hechicero también se deshizo del calzado para sentarse en flor de loto con el bowl de palomitas y nachos, ya todo revuelto, entre las piernas y la soda a un lado.

.

—¿Olvidarte?... ¡¿Crees que podría olvidarte?! Olvidaría cualquier otra cosa, pero no a ti. Ya prometiste que estarías a mi lado. —respondió confiado. Aunque no eran las palabras exactas con las que había hecho la promesa.

Apenas iniciaba la película y a Peter ya se le habían cristalizado los ojos.

.

El aplomo y la confianza con que Peter le dijo aquello le hizo mirarle con interés y curiosidad, acompañando con una discreta sonrisa complacida.

—Y cumpliré mi promesa. —aseguró apretando suave la mano ajena, y luego puso su atención en la película. Jack estaba jugándose los boletos para subir al grandioso barco que los llevaría lejos a él y a su amigo italiano.

.

Sonrió confiado en la promesa de Loki, que estrechó su mano y él correspondió sin soltarla en lo que siguió de la película.

La historia continuó presentando a Rose en su juventud. Una chica testaruda y decidida que se sentía oprimida, tanto por su madre como por su prometido. Esa opresión le recordaba a "alguien" sentado a su lado. Negó ligeramente con la cabeza para no pensar en esas cosas y prestar más atención a la película y al momento de paz que vivía en esos instantes.

.

La trama seguía, y ahora Jack y Rose se acercaban al primer momento dramático, cuando Rose escapó de la cena de gala y poseída por la desesperación de sentirse asfixiada en ese mundo frívolo salió corriendo con lágrimas en los ojos. Llegó a la orilla del barco, se aferró de los barrotes, y por su mente atravesó la idea de soltarse. Pero no contaba con que Jack estuviera cerca para impedirlo.

Aquella parte le recordó la primera vez que él y Peter hablaron como amigos. En ese entonces, Loki aún sentía el peso de ser rechazado. Todavía recaían en él las muchas habladurías a sus espaldas o de frente, aunque siempre buscaba distraerse de todo aquello y trataba de comprender, pues era natural que, habiendo causado tanto daño en el pasado, nadie quisiera confiar en su "yo" del presente.

Cuando el peso era demasiado no podía evitar sentirse cansado y solo pese a tener a su "hermano", pues ni siquiera estando con él dejaban de recordarle que no era del todo bienvenido. Por eso se refugiaba en la soledad de una colina o una cueva, en bosques o a la orilla de un río para que el sonido del agua corriendo le trajera calma y lavara sus penas.

Ahí fue que Peter lo "salvó", escuchándole y hablándole como un verdadero amigo, dejando a un lado las formas pesadas de llevarse entre los dos. Loki estaba a la orilla del barco y Peter le ofreció su mano... Eso jamás lo olvidaría.

Sin decir nada, se fue metiendo despacio en el costado del castaño, como un gato que busca el calor del regazo de su dueño. Luego lo miró como buscando desacuerdo, aun sabiendo que a su amigo no le molestaba, y terminó recargando la cabeza en su hombro. Se sentía tan tranquilo, tan compenetrado a él como Rose con Jack.

.

Poco a poco fue sintiendo la cercanía de Loki. Era bastante curioso verlo actuar cauteloso y luego con algo de duda, sin saber si lo que hacía era lo correcto o no. Peter, por su parte, se sentía cómodo y complacido a la vez de que le buscara de esa manera.

—¿Estás cómodo? —preguntó con fingido sarcasmo. —¿No preferirías que te abrace? —recibió como respuesta una sonrisa sugerente, a lo que el castaño solo pudo soltar una risita. —Shh... Es por tu comodidad, no es como si yo quisiera abrazarte ni nada de eso. —se removió para acomodarse y después recibir en sus brazos a Loki para continuar viendo la película.

Llegaba la parte en la que Jack recibía a Rose en las escaleras en dónde estaba el reloj. Ella lucía resplandeciente y más hermosa que antes, dejando a Jack sin palabras.

Si seguía relacionando un poco la película con su amigo, ese momento era como la etapa después de su acercamiento como amigos. El pequeño de aquel entonces parecía lucir más tranquilo y feliz.

Y no se diga que no lo era cuando pasaban tiempo juntos, escabulléndose de los ojos... O mejor dicho, del ojo de Fury y del de Odín para hacer sus travesuras, aunque finalmente alguien terminara delatándolos como había sucedido en la pantalla con Rose y Jack en aquella fiesta de la tercera clase después de la tediosa cena de la primera clase.

.

—Uhm… Preferiría un almohadón de plumas, pero eres aceptable. —regresó la broma, y ante la sugerencia del abrazo lo miró con marcada sugerencia. —Oh, claro. Seguro, tu amabilidad desinteresada se aprecia. —le siguió el juego, acomodándose mientras el brazo de Peter lo envolvía.

Así continuaron el siguiente tramo de la película, y ahora Rose hurtaba "El Corazón del Mar" de la caja fuerte y le pedía a Jack pintarla como a "una de sus chicas francesas"… Pero solo con la joya puesta.

Si Loki lo pensaba, él era un tercio francés al haber renacido en el país emblemático del romance.

—No dibujas mal... —fue su travieso comentario para el castaño, recordando los dibujos en los papelitos que se lanzaban durante la clase de Historia.

.

—No te pintaré. —respondió tajante. —Esa no es mi especialidad. Lo mío es la fotografía, así que... Podrías ser la chica francesa si quisieras. —Terminó con un tono más tranquilo e insinuante, acompañado de una mirada traviesa en medio de la oscuridad, con la escena de las manos en el vidrio del automóvil.

.

Rió divertido con la negación del castaño, pero correspondió la insinuación de las fotos con una expresión maliciosa.

—Eso sería interesante... —susurró en tono suave, clavando sus esmeraldas en ese par de avellanas, que pese a estar semi oscuro se notaba el brillo en ambas miradas al encontrarse.

En la película Jack y Rose habían consumado su amor en la parte trasera de aquel automóvil, dejando la huella borrada de sus manos en el vidrio empañado. Claro que después de eso no todo sería miel sobre hojuelas con el choque contra el Iceberg.

.

—Tendría una colección exclusiva... Uhm, me agrada la idea. —en su voz se notaba un tono aterciopelado.

Ya fuese por la magia de la escena o por la atracción que sentían ambos, la distancia entre ellos volvía a disminuir hasta el punto en que sus narices se rozaban tiernamente.

Peter se olvidó por un momento de la película en la que comenzaba la parte catastrófica para todos los pasajeros a bordo.

.

—¿Tú crees? —amplió su sonrisa traviesa, notando la insinuación en la respuesta de Peter.

El tono de su voz le erizó la piel y su corazón palpitó fuerte ante la más que palpable cercanía. Quedó mirando esos labios que ya se habían vuelto necesarios como el alimento, ni siquiera los gritos y el caos de la película hicieron que se rompiera el momento.

—¿Algún atuendo en especial?... ¿Algo de temporada, o…? Tal vez prefieras que sea al natural… —frotó despacio la punta de su nariz en el costado de la ajena y luego miró a Peter de modo coqueto.

.

Aquel par de esmeraldas por sí solas ya poseían una inmensa atracción. Podía perderse en ellas sin mayor problema que el de sacarse de su encanto.

—Me dirán pervertido, pero... Al natural sería perfecto. —sonrió travieso y eliminó los pocos centímetros que había entre ellos con un beso corto pero provocativo.

Una vez empezados sus juegos y bromas coquetas ya nada los podía detener. Bien podría acabarse el mundo y ellos estarían preocupados solo por compartir el placer de una mirada, un beso, una caricia o un deseo carnal.

—¿Qué dices? —le sonrió confiado en una respuesta positiva.

.

Podía percibir claramente que Peter estaba totalmente conectado a sus pensamientos, provocando que su ansiedad brotara. El aliento de ambos comenzaba a mezclarse, aun sin estar en contacto más íntimo que con un beso, pero estaba seguro que no tardaría en ocurrir.

—Pervertido... —alcanzó a decir con una sonrisa juguetona, correspondiendo el suave y delicioso beso que terminó con un breve chasquido. Habrá sido algo "leve", pero fue suficiente para encender la llama de la pasión.

—¿Va en serio? —alzó las cejas empezando a reír de nervios, pero terminando por morderse el labio inferior. —Solo si crees resistir antes de olvidarte de la cámara... —retó con sugerente voz aterciopelada.

.

Sintió como un escalofrío le recorría por todo el cuerpo, reacción desencadenada por la voz seductora de Loki.

—Haré mi mayor esfuerzo... Pero tú no te preocupes, ya me las idearé para evitar olvidarme de la cámara. —si tan solo con unos minutos de contemplar el cuerpo de Loki, y brindarse un poco de calor compartiendo algunas caricias, Peter había terminado con sueños bastante subidos de tono y pensando en Loki, no quería imaginar cómo terminaría después de aquello.

A veces hablaba por hablar, como en ese instante, pero si se detenía a pensarlo un poco terminaría rechazando todo. Solo se estaba dejando llevar como su amigo le había aconsejado en noches pasadas.

Loki le miraba retador y con tintes seductores, como diciendo "¿Puedes?", a lo que Peter respondía con una sonrisa confiada "Podré".

—Podríamos ir practicando mientras tanto. Así el día de la sesión fotográfica todo será más ágil... —la mano de Peter que estaba sobre sus hombros se movía despacio, haciendo figurillas imaginarias con los dedos.

.

—Uhm, eso suena a que tendré que hacer de esa sesión una hazaña para Peter Parker... —añadió mirándolo aun con desafío juguetón, recibiendo a cambio una mirada confiada y segura. Aquello le complació sobremanera. Le agradaba que Peter le siguiera el hilo en aquellas "travesuras" y se permitiera descubrir juntos todo ese cúmulo de sensaciones que cada vez eran más profundas.

Ya podía imaginarse lo difícil que le haría el tomar esas fotos. Seguramente Peter flaquearía en más de una ocasión, pero el castaño tenía una fuerza de voluntad increíble, tal vez el que resultara perdiendo el desafío sería el mismo Loki. Pero eso ya lo comprobarían.

—Esa es una gran idea... Aunque yo no diría que fuese "ágil"... —pese a tener puesta la camiseta, el roce de los dedos de Peter le erizaba la piel debajo de la tela. —Más bien, ese día no perderás tan pronto el control... —se acercó a murmurar aquello al oído del castaño, aprovechando para morderle despacio el lóbulo.

.

—Tómalo como quieras... —soltó una risilla pues parecía que Loki no había captado el trasfondo que tenía, y por lo que escuchaba al oído, Loki tenía su propia predicción que terminaba en lo mismo que en la suya.

—¿Eso significa que no te estarás quieto en la sesión? —preguntó riendo un poco nervioso por el suave mordisco en su oído. —Y… ¿Que me estarás coqueteando a propósito? —preguntó tomándole del mentón para mirarle a los ojos que ya brillaban en deseo. —A eso yo le llamo "trampa"... —se acercó a besarle sus sonrosados y delgados labios con lentitud, disfrutando de su cálida humedad.

.

Ese "tómalo como quieras", seguido por una risilla traviesa, le decía que Peter se imaginaba otra cosa. Vaya que estaba perdiendo el toque o su "amigo" lo tenía un poco fuera de balance... Solo un poco.

—Tómalo como quieras... —sonriente le regresó el mismo comentario al fijar de nuevo sus esmeraldas en los ojos avellana que le devolvían ya un brillo de ansiedad. —Niega que el reto no lo hace más interesante... —le susurró entre una muy breve pausa, para luego seguir acoplando sus labios en aquel beso suave donde poco a poco los roces iban en aumento.

Alzó una mano para tomar el rostro de Peter, ladeando el suyo sin dejar de probar la miel que emanaba de la boca ajena. Su cuerpo le pedía más contacto con el otro, pero no apresuraría las caricias, quería seguir el paso que el castaño marcaba con sutileza.

.

"Entonces lo tomaré", respondió en su mente continuando con el beso que se prolongaba sin mayor apuro.

—Ven... —le susurró en los labios al hechicero esperando a que se subiera sobre sus piernas.

Loki no dudo en hacerlo. Se colocó sobre el regazo del castaño. Su rostro era adornado por esa sonrisa pícara que lo caracterizaba y sus ojos llenos de deseo como sentía que también los tenía él.

.

Beso a beso leves suspiros se le escapaban de vez en cuando, comenzando a sentir el calor envolviéndolos a ambos. Cabía mencionar que la película ya estaba en la parte donde el Titanic se hundía medio cuerpo para luego partirse a la mitad, pero ni el caos que se vivía en la historia lograba perturbar al par que no dejaba de probarse mutua y lentamente.

En un breve instante el llamado de Peter le hizo sonreír con picardía, pues ahora sugería un cambio de posición que sin duda Loki no dudaría en llevar acabo. Se movió de su lugar y despacio se colocó sobre las piernas del castaño, sintiendo sus manos colocarse sobre su cintura.

—¿Seguimos? —se inclinó para susurrar contra sus labios, jugando a besarlo pero sin terminar la acción, solo provocando el deseo de Peter.

.

Peter entrecerró los ojos, mirando con recelo al azabache por jugar con sus deseos, a lo que el castaño "respondió" atrapando el labio inferior con sus dientes, presionando con cuidado de no hacerle daño, para atraerlo.

—Sería una pena parar ahora... —soltó brevemente su labio para pronunciar apenas unas pocas palabras antes de continuar con los besos pendientes, besos más atrevidos con roces entre sus lenguas.

Sus manos, por otro lado, se dedicaban a acariciar la espalda de Loki sobre la tela. Era como si su piel buscara estar en contacto con la de él, y en su búsqueda llegaban incluso a acariciar parte de su espalda baja y muslos.

.

Soltó una risilla por ver el reclamo en la mirada del castaño, aunque su "castigo" fue una suave mordida en su labio inferior. Le fascinaba cuando Peter lo provocaba con esas maneras delicadas pero seguras, imponiéndose sin la necesidad de usar la fuerza o ser demasiado demandante.

—Totalmente de acuerdo... —alcanzó a decir antes de volver a fundirse en una serie de besos más prolongados, no apresurados, pero si profundos, intensos, mezclando no solo aliento sino un poco de saliva al rozar sus lenguas entre una danza apasionada.

Las caricias sobre su cuerpo, aun teniendo puesta la camiseta, estremecían al hechicero de pies a cabeza. Por su parte, Loki deslizaba sus manos sobre el pecho de Peter, logrando percibir esos pectorales y los abdominales por lo justo de aquella camiseta roja. Subió de nuevo por aquel frente moldeado para tomarlo del cuello y acercarse más.

.

Las caricias sobre su torso las podía sentir perfectamente, como si la tela solo fuera parte de su imaginación. Pero no era el simple placer lo que quería, el castaño quería sentir los dedos de Loki directo en su piel. Por su parte, las curiosas manos del arácnido se detuvieron un momento para estrechar un poco más el delgado cuerpo del azabache después de que este le rodeara el cuello con sus brazos.

Estando abrazados de esa manera era evidente que ambos corazones latían con fuerza, llamándose mutuamente, incluso parecían estar coordinados al latir al mismo compás.

Los besos no se detenían a menos que alguno de los dos, o ambos se quedaran sin aliento, y en sus breves pausas reían de manera cómplice, como lo hacían en el pasado después de alguna inocente travesura como "tomar prestado" el parche de Fury o el arco de Barton.

—¿Brisa Marina o Cítricos Tropicales? —preguntó Peter después de rozar su nariz contra el cuello de Loki. Fuera cual fuera la esencia del shampoo que usaba, debía admitir que hacía juego con la esencia natural del ojiverde, pero sin ser más agradable a su olfato.

Continuó en su cuello, proporcionándole toda una serie de besos, desde su oído hasta la clavícula que apenas se asomaba por el cuello de la camiseta sin dejarle ir más allá. Pero no resultó mayor problema pues sus manos ya habían reconocido anteriormente aquello que le separaba de su blanca piel.

Fue así que comenzaron a moverse de nuevo, encontrando el borde de su ropa y adentrándose poco a poco, acariciando la espalda de Loki y ganando terreno al ir quitando la ropa que ahora solo era un estorbo.

.

Entre los brazos de Peter, Loki no solo encontraba refugio sino ese cálido placer que iba envolviéndolo con deseo y pasión. Podía percibir los latidos de su corazón golpeando fuerte, latidos que eran complementados por los del castaño. Era tan perfecto que bien podría parecer un sueño o una fantasía, pero la realidad los estaba rebasando a cada segundo que las caricias subían de tono.

La complicidad que ambos experimentaban los llevaba a probarse cada vez de modo más osado, y entre sonrisas traviesas se daban el lujo de pedir una tregua cuando el cuerpo les imploraba un poco de aire. Claro que no solo respirar era lo que sus cuerpos pedían.

—Comenzaré a creer que me espías mientras estoy en la ducha... —le regresó de modo bromista, antes de sentir los roces en su cuello. Primero tuvo un poco de cosquillas, pero después sintió cómo la piel se le erizaba por el contacto de aquellos labios que repartían besos húmedos por toda la zona.

—Peter... —el nombre del castaño resbaló por su garganta, alzando el rostro fruncido en placer en medio de un quedo jadeo. Ahora no solo era la boca del arácnido marcando su cuello, sino también sus manos por debajo de la camiseta. Por su parte, Loki le acariciaba la nuca y revolvía su cabello, acercándolo más a su piel ardiendo en fuego que lo consumía segundo a segundo.

Apenas fue consciente del momento en que su camiseta "desapareció", lo que le hizo sonreír sugerente para su amigo, a quien le notaba el brillo del deseo en ese par de avellanas.

—Me encanta cómo se te ve esa camisa, pero... Creo que comienza a estorbar igual que la mía, ¿no crees? —dijo mordiéndose el labio inferior, bajando sus manos a la orilla de la prenda para ir quitándosela y dejando al descubierto la piel que tanto ansiaba sentir en contacto con la suya.

.

Las manos de Loki se paseaban por su nuca, metiendo con cuidado sus dedos entre sus hebras castañas. Era una sensación única, que mezclada con el roce de su piel tersa y erizada le incitaban y le provocaban continuar con sus besos que buscaban complacer y saborear a su "amigo".

"Peter...", escuchar su nombre en medio de un suave jadeo hizo de un beso en el cuello una marca hecha con pasión. Si sus labios decían su nombre, por qué no debía hacerlo también su cuerpo: "De Peter…"

—Si tanto te estorba puedes quitarla... —respondió complacido, aunque el ojiverde ya estaba con su camiseta a mitad del torso. Peter alzó las manos para facilitar la salida de la prenda que fue votada en algún lugar de la sala.

Al sentir la piel de Loki contra la suya sintió que un fuego interno se encendía y se esparcía con rapidez por todo su cuerpo, en especial en la zona de la entrepierna.

—Creí que tu cuerpo sería tan frío como el hielo... —bromeó después de soltar una leve risilla sintiendo la calidez que emanaba el cuerpo del ojiverde junto al suyo. Había hecho referencia a su antiguo "yo".

—Creo que te prefiero así... Cálido… —le dirigió una mirada coqueta mientras sus manos se fueron deslizado por su espalda, de arriba hacia abajo, antes de que sus labios volvieran a dedicarse a besar su piel.

.

Con la camiseta de Peter fuera ya era inevitable que ambos se rozaran la piel y se observaran a detalle, como si fuera la primera vez que estuvieran en una situación así. Loki tenía apenas un esbozo de sonrisa de lado, y esmeraldas con expresión que sugería un brillo lascivo, más su deseo aumentó mirando el mismo brillo en esos ojos avellana y notando cierta parte de su "amigo" que comenzaba a responder. Igual que también pasaba con él.

—Tal vez lo sería si fuese un anciano decrépito y frustrado... O estando en las manos equivocadas... —le regresó con tintes de broma reconociendo la referencia, pero el trasfondo iba en serio.

No podría mostrarse así de "cálido" con cualquier otro, lo que hacía Peter en él, tanto por fuera como por dentro, en sus emociones, era único. Su piel respondía casi por consciencia propia, su cuerpo se estaba acostumbrando a esas manos que le prodigaban afecto puro mezclado con pasión, y su corazón había encontrado un compás sencillo, pero complejo a la vez, al que se estaba acoplando cada vez más perfecto.

Al paso que iban, el hechicero estaba seguro que ese "juego" terminarían perdiéndolo ambos. Y para ser honestos, no le importaba... Ya no.

Ese par de avellanas que le devolvían coquetería mientras Peter hablaba le hicieron sonreír ladino, aunque pronto su sonrisa se desvaneció con ese nuevo beso que correspondió sin dudar.

—¿Cálido?... ¿Seguro? —susurró contra los labios ajenos, y sin que el castaño lo viera venir, despidió un poco de frío que hizo respingar al otro y quejarse con un gruñido. Loki estaba riendo, pero pronto reclamó de nuevo el beso, volviéndolo profundo como compensación, y también para evitar que Peter le reprochara.

Así como las manos del castaño viajaban por su espalda, llegando a la orilla del pantalón, el hechicero hacía lo mismo tocando el torso de su amigo ya sin la camiseta. Bajó hasta donde tenía paso libre y subió de nuevo, tocando sobre los pezones, jugando a hacer círculos sobre ellos con sus pulgares. Y cuando el aire escaseó, su boca buscó el cuello para succionar despacio, lamer y dejar una marca igual que la que seguramente él mostraba en su nívea piel.

.

Estaba tan enfocado en juntar sus labios con los de Loki en aquel susurro que su oleada fría le tomó de sorpresa, provocando un respingo en el castaño y que le liberará de sus brazos. No le pareció divertido, y estaba por reclamar cuando sus labios fueron atrapados por los del contrario en un beso más que apasionado, lo que pronto le hizo olvidar todo enfado para corresponder con ansias.

Fue ahí que el castaño descubrió que Loki podría hacer de él lo que quisiera y poco importaba. Que influía y tenía gran poder sobre él como no había tenido antes ninguna otra persona por más cercana que fuera.

Ladeó un poco su cabeza dejando más espacio para las "travesuras" de Loki, que lo estaban excitando en extremo. Su respiración se hacía cada vez más irregular y de vez en cuando dejaba salir gemidos guturales llenos de placer.

Quería repetir lo sucedido un par de noches atrás y un poco más... Ya habían empezado, solo era cuestión de continuar. Y con ese pensamiento en mente sus manos fueron al botón y a la bragueta que mantenían ajustado el pantalón al cuerpo contrario, mientras Loki seguía entretenido dejando su marca en su cuello.

Y mientras ellos se daban caricias, cariño y placer, en la pantalla Rose estaba pitando el silbato para llamar la atención y salvar su vida.

.

Los gemidos que escuchaba de Peter le encendían más cada vez al igual que sus caricias, incitándole a succionar aquella porción de piel hasta enrojecerla, pasando luego la lengua en círculos y subiendo a mordisquear el lóbulo.

El calor que generaban ambos cuerpos en fricción le sofocaba hasta sonrojarlo y hacerlo jadear despacio, sumiéndolo en una nube placentera que lo estaba llevando a querer más de lo que Peter le provocaba. Quería arder de nuevo entre sus brazos, perder la razón y la noción del tiempo, y que solo existieran los dos dándole sentido a sus emociones en explosión.

Fue cuando sintió que un par de ágiles manos le abrían el pantalón. Sonrió complacido, pues recordó aquello en el centro de diversiones sobre la "agilidad manual" del arácnido.

—No vuelvo a dudar de tus habilidades... —susurró entre una leve risa divertida, mirando de nuevo al castaño.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda notando el fuego en esas avellanas. Se perdió en su mirada, sintiendo el corazón golpeando fuerte y un sonrojo más encendido en sus mejillas. Ambos resentían el efecto de la excitación y ninguno deseaba parar.

.

—No tenías por qué haber dudado... —susurró sobre sus labios, sintiendo el roce de su respiración y el calor que irradiaba.

Sus manos se fueron deslizando por su cintura, entre el borde del pantalón, el bóxer y su piel. En su recorrido metía los dedos entre las capas de ropa, jugueteando con las ansias que le comían a Loki, notándolo perfectamente en sus ojos que reprochaban para que se diera prisa.

.

Dejó escapar un deje de risa con la respuesta del arácnido, que además acompañó las caricias deliberadamente provocativas que solo buscaban hacerlo desesperar. Y vaya que lo estaba consiguiendo.

—Me doy cuenta de mi error ahora... —insistía con la mirada nublada, pero Peter parecía no ceder y darle más que solo esas superficiales caricias, ante lo cual el hechicero decidió tomar la iniciativa.

Comenzó a moverse muy suave y despacio, frotando su pelvis contra la del castaño. Aún no había un contacto más íntimo y la piel que solo se rozaba era la de sus torsos, pero el nivel de excitación que ambos ya presentaban hacía que sus cuerpos reaccionaran con la misma necesidad que si no hubiera ropa de por medio.

.

Peter se sentía complacido y a la vez frustrado. Cada que provocaba al ojiverde, este parecía devolvérselas al doble y ese momento no fue la excepción.

Con los suaves movimientos de Loki sentía como el calor y la excitación aumentaban desde esa zona baja y se expandía al resto de su cuerpo. Ahora, su "tortura" para Loki era para ambos pues ansiaba tocar ya esa piel.

Sin dudarlo, sus dedos solo se entremetían entre la ropa interior y el pantalón. Tenía "hambre", pero quería disfrutarlo de a poco, aunque significará morirse lentamente en el deseo. Poco a poco iba deslizando el pantalón por los glúteos ajenos, sintiendo la firmeza de estos, pero no podría quedarse ahí, tenía que retirar el molesto pantalón y ya después se dedicaría a ellos.

.

Podía percibir la ansiedad aumentando en Peter, no solo por sentir su erección debajo sino también por la forma en que su ceño se fruncía entre el placer y su fuerza de voluntad para no apresurarse por más ganas que tuviera de ir más allá. Eso le gustaba a Loki, que su "amigo" tuviera esa resistencia y jugara a la par de sus provocaciones.

En cada roce atrevido, la piel en contacto ardía por el deseo, igual que se miraba el fuego avivándose en ambas miradas que no dejaban de enfrentarse. El aliento chocando entre quedos suspiros lo volvía todavía más excitante, al punto de querer ir más rápido, pero el hechicero deseaba ser guiado por el castaño, se acoplaría a su ritmo "pasivo" y aun así era perfecto.

—Uhm, ¿se te perdió algo? —preguntó bromista, sintiendo las manos ajenas colarse totalmente bajo la ropa y acariciándole el trasero. Se mordió el labio inferior percibiendo un poco de apretón que le hizo quedar más junto al castaño.

Por su parte le acariciaba de los hombros a las clavículas, rozando su costado del rostro con el de Peter, quedando muy cerca de sus labios entreabiertos.

.

Dejó escapar una risa traviesa en respuesta a la pregunta de Loki. Claro que se le había perdido algo, lo perdía de a poco. Su razonamiento y su cabeza fría se perdían, deseando únicamente poseer a su "amigo" en cuerpo, pues ya lo tenía de manera "espiritual" al sentirse conectados emocionalmente.

Se movió un poco para poder ponerse de pie, sin dejar de tener sobre sí a Loki que le había rodeado las caderas con sus piernas, y así retirar por completo el pantalón dejando al hechicero solo en ropa interior. Aunque le costó un poco de esfuerzo.

Su pantalón, por el contrario, fue más fácil de retirar, solo dejó que Loki se lo desabotonara y mientras caminaba a la recamara lo iba jalando con los pies hasta que quedó casi en la entrada al cuarto.

—¿Viste en dónde quedó mi ropa? —preguntó en broma después de dejar sobre la cama al ojiverde, comenzando a besarle el cuello.

.

La risilla sugerente de Peter le hizo mirarle del mismo modo. Era obvio que la conexión que tenían se volvía cada vez más fuerte y "sensible", como si el sentido arácnido del castaño se mezclara con su intuición, dando por resultado algo único.

Al percibir que Peter se levantaba se aferró a él con brazos y piernas, ayudándole a deshacerse del pantalón que ya estaba a medio camino. Claro que hizo lo propio buscando el botón y el cierre de la prenda ajena para quedar en igualdad de condiciones.

El calor de ambos cuerpos se mezclaba mejor estando casi desnudos. Loki ansiaba volver a sentir las caricias encendidas del arácnido sobre su piel y corresponderle también.

—Uhm… Creo que regada en algún lugar de camino aquí… —respondió entre risas, estando ya en la cama y sintiendo algo de cosquillas en su cuello por las atenciones de su "amigo". —Aunque… Aún falta una prenda que seguimos sin perder... —mencionó con travesura, deslizando sus manos sobre la espalda del castaño hasta llegar a la orilla del bóxer y entremeter sus pulgares.

.

—¿Una prenda?... ¿Me pregunto cuál será? —susurró aun en su cuello, besándole de a poco y moviéndose lento a su oído en dónde mordisqueó y chupó ligeramente su lóbulo antes de pasar a sus mejillas, deteniéndose a poco de llegar a sus labios.

—¿Sabes de cuál se trata?... ¿A caso es esta? —Inclinó un poco su cabeza para mirar el apretado bóxer que ocultaba la marcada erección que guardaba con recelo. La mano de Peter se colocó sobre ella y frotó con cuidado.

.

—Adivina adivinador... —le regresó siguiéndole el juego, aunque no pudo evitar estirarse un poco y soltar un quedo jadeo cuando Peter pasara suavemente la mano sobre su erección. La tela del bóxer aun impedía un contacto piel con piel, pero eso no importaba en realidad pues con el nivel de excitación que Loki ya tenía encima la caricia fue bastante perceptiva.

—Justo esa... —sonrió entre bromista y ladino, relamiendo sus labios mientras más frotaba Peter, a quien atrajo con una mano para atrapar sus labios en un suave beso. Entre tanto, el hechicero le recorría la espalda con la mano libre, sintiendo la cálida piel bajo su palma.

—Tengo una idea... —susurró contra sus labios al separarse. —Aunque... Para eso tendremos que perder la ropa que nos queda… —le miró con un brillo lascivo, llevando los dedos de su mano hacia los labios ajenos y deslizándolos luego por su barbilla, cuello y hasta el medio de los pectorales.

.

Correspondió su beso, jugueteando con sus lenguas y atrapando brevemente la contraría. Aunque no le tocara su intimidad como él estaba haciendo, el simple roce de sus yemas le provocaba.

—¿Una idea? Suena divertido… —aún no le daba más detalles que estar los dos completamente desnudos y ya había accedido. Para eso era ese momento, para experimentar y dejarse llevar. No dudaría en hacer lo que el hechicero tuviera en mente.

Mordió su labio inferior en respuesta a la mirada provocativa del ojiverde. Estaba completamente seguro de que le deseaba en todos los aspectos.

.

Mostró complacencia, tanto por la forma sutil en que Peter se mordía el labio y más por escucharle aceptar la "idea", que además ni siquiera hubo expresado a detalle.

—Suena y será todavía mejor... —murmuró seguro, y en un instante invirtió posiciones quedando a horcajadas del castaño. Se enderezó un poco sobre sus rodillas y tomando las manos de su "amigo" las llevó a sus caderas, lo miró con la sugerencia en sus esmeraldas traviesas esperando que continuara.

.

Estaba tan confiado y relajado que aquel cambio de posición le tomó por sorpresa. Ya era relativamente fácil hacer de él lo que se quisiera como lo estaba haciendo Loki.

El ojiverde había tomado sus manos y las había vuelto a poner en donde estaban en un principio. Se movieron con seguridad, animadas por la mirada verde, traviesa y pícara del hechicero, palpando el terreno conocido, desde sus glúteos hasta el inicio de sus piernas. Empezaron a moverse sobre la tela y pronto por debajo de ella, siendo el principio del desalojo de esa última prenda.

.

Por fuera se mostraba decidido, no apartando sus esmeraldas de esas avellanas, más por dentro su corazón latía con fuerza resintiendo los estragos de la ansiedad y el deseo.

Poco a poco Peter fue deslizando hacia abajo el bóxer provocando que su piel ardiera y de paso sus mejillas se sonrojaran. No era la primera vez que sucedía, pero Loki igual se sentía de algún modo vulnerable estando así con el castaño. Se mordió el labio inferior cuando la tela pasó sobre su erección, misma que quedó expuesta al siguiente instante mientras el bóxer seguía bajando por sus piernas.

De pronto sintió más calor que antes, así como de pronto notó la mirada encendida de Peter.

.

La luz plateada de luna hacia resaltar la pálida y blanca piel de Loki, haciéndola más apetecible de lo que ya era. Esa misma mágica luz le permitió observar el momento exacto en que la graciosa erección salía para lucirse.

Peter, que había dejado de mirar el par de esmeraldas para observar mejor aquella antojable reacción, ahora se sentía acalorado. Igual que un toro en brama o aún más.

Una vez con la prenda fuera, llevó una de sus manos a esa íntima parte para acariciar el miembro con lentitud y haciendo un poco de presión en los testículos.

.

Al estar completamente desnudo frente a Peter, la sensación de estar expuesto le aceleró el corazón en milésimas, ni qué decir de las caricias que ahora atendían su erección y testículos con tal dedicación, logrando hacerle estremecer y jadear. Se sentía en medio de una hoguera que iba consumiéndolo mientras más era tocado de esa manera.

Por un instante, la idea que había tenido estuvo por perderse en el placer, pero no quería dejar pasar la oportunidad de probar algo nuevo con el castaño y más si ya tenía su "autorización".

—Siguiente... —le dijo con la voz un poco ronca y una sonrisa maliciosa, descendiendo para besarlo despacio mientras él se encargaba de quitarle el bóxer con la misma parsimonia que Peter hiciera.

Le abría los labios para meter su lengua, justo al tiempo cuando sintió que la tela pasaba sobre el miembro duro del otro. Mordió un poco el labio inferior y lo fue soltando entre que iba retrayéndose para quitarle la prenda completamente y arrojarla a donde fuera. Entonces se tomó un momento para admirar el cuerpo debajo, excitándose más al recorrerlo como si quisiera cerciorarse de que no faltaba nada.

Se acercó de nuevo repartiendo besos desde la pelvis, pasando por el abdomen y el medio de los pectorales, dejando unos cuantos en su cuello y barbilla, hasta darle uno dulce en la boca.

—Aquí es donde hacemos la idea de la que te hablaba... —susurró contra sus labios. —Tú te quedas así, y yo... —hizo un gesto con la mirada señalando hacia abajo, insinuando así la posición que deseaba practicar con el castaño.

.

Ahora era su turno de quedar al descubierto, sin prenda o "máscara" alguna. De a poco era desarmado con anhelo y dedicación, distrayéndole con besos más que deliciosos acompañados de esa traviesa lengua y coquetos mordiscos.

De alguna forma se estaba sintiendo pleno, feliz y completo. No sólo era Peter Parker o Spiderman por separado, sino él mismo, mezcla de esas dos "personalidades" sin temor a ser juzgado por sus acciones fuesen cuales fuesen.

Pronto quedó desnudo, tan desnudo como se sentía también en alma. Mostrándose en su totalidad ante Loki y con su cuerpo ardiendo en deseo al menor contacto del azabache.

Peter se sonrojó por un instante, si era la posición que creía que era, pero asintió con la cabeza después de tragar un poco de saliva. Con Loki a su lado estaba dispuesto a probar todo.

.

Esperó por la respuesta de Peter que, aunque hubiera aceptado antes de tener claro lo que quería que hicieran, no lo obligaría si al final se retractaba. La idea era que ambos disfrutaran la experiencia.

Al verlo acceder con cierto nerviosismo, se acercó a darle un beso corto para darle confianza. Con eso no quería decir que Loki no estuviera igual de ansioso, pero uno de los dos tenía que "gobernarse" un poco para que el otro se sintiera seguro y cómodo.

Sin decir nada Loki se incorporó cuan alto era sobre la cama, se pasó un mechón azabache tras la oreja y giró, dejándose caer con elegancia en sus rodillas. Retrocedió un poco y se tomó un momento para ladear el rostro y ver a Peter con una sonrisa traviesa. Entonces volvió a quedar totalmente de espaldas al castaño y comenzó a inclinarse despacio, miró hacia atrás para calcular la distancia y retrocedió otro poco, abriendo las piernas para darle espacio a Peter.

Estar en esa posición le estaba resultando demasiado excitante, podía sentir el calor subiendo de golpe y acumulándose en su entrepierna. Y todo se intensificaba imaginando lo que cruzaba por la mente del castaño, que a juzgar por lo duro que se veía, seguramente moría de ganas igual que él por hacerle mil y un cosas.

No pudo contener más su deseo. Se apoyó con el antebrazo izquierdo y la mano derecha tomó la base de aquella erección para acercarse y dar una suave y lenta lamida sobre el glande, percibiendo al arácnido tensarse y apretarle los muslos. Loki sonrió y continuó con otro par de jugueteos en aquella zona para luego recorrer el falo con su lengua.

.

Qué tanto se habría notado su nerviosismo que Loki tuvo que besarle para calmarlo antes de experimentar con sus cuerpos. Hubiera deseado retenerlo y continuar besándose mientras frotaban sus cuerpos desnudos, pero sabía que vendría algo mejor.

Se mordió los labios, admirando la escultórica y delicada figura que el cuerpo de Loki reflejaba a la luz de la luna. Cada movimiento que hacía parecía elegante y perfecto, hecho a su debido tiempo. Incluso mientras retrocedía para quedar ambos perfectamente acoplados.

Poco después, tenía sobre él la apetecible erección del ojiverde. Su calor aumento al sentir que Loki ya había empezado, tomándole del miembro. Él por su parte le estaba acariciando sus muslos antes de dedicarse por completo a la erección, pero la lengua cálida y húmeda que le acarició hizo que se tensara y apretara su agarre sobre sus muslos.

Era todo tan irreal, como aquella primera vez en su habitación. Pero ahora, con un poco más de experiencia en lo que hacía y en los efectos que sus actos tenían para el goce de ambos, se sentía con mayor confianza.

Se alzó un poco para alcanzar con la boca el miembro de Loki, pues sus manos parecían negarse a dejar las piernas y glúteos contrarios, y comenzó a lamerle... Ahora el acto se convertiría en una pequeña competencia por ver quién resistía más, aunque ambos salieran ganando en cuestiones de placer.

.

Seguía repartiendo lamidas en toda la extensión de aquel miembro, sintiendo la textura rígida y las venas marcándose cuantos más estímulos recibía. Entonces un jadeó con tintes placenteros atravesó su garganta, acompañado por un dulce escalofrío recorriendo su espina dorsal, cuando Peter comenzara a lamerle el glande con dedicación.

Su ceño se arrugó y cerró un momento los ojos para percibir mejor esas caricias, y entonces continuó con las que él había dejado a medias. Con sus labios contorneó la erección del castaño en vertical, como si estuviera succionando una paleta a todo lo largo. Se detuvo un instante a la mitad e hizo amago de succionar, aunque de modo suave y delicado para no lastimar. El sonido que obtuvo por respuesta fue tal que le erizó la piel e incitó para hacer algo más que solo usar su lengua para darle placer.

Se enderezó un poco, masturbó con su mano un instante y luego engulló una parte de la erección. Fue bajando y subiendo con paciencia, dejando la humedad de su boca sobre la piel que palpitaba deseosa. Por un segundo, la pregunta "¿Quién de los dos resistirá más?" cruzó por su mente haciéndole medio sonreír, pero realmente no importaba pues si lo veían objetivamente ninguno perdería.

.

Se dedicó con paciencia y devoción a juguetear en el glande del miembro que pronto engulliría, dando especial atención al pequeño hoyito del uréter, limpiando y saboreando las dulces mieles que brotaban desde poco antes de terminar en esa posición.

El hechicero se había detenido brevemente y su jadeo le invitaba y animaba a continuar. Dejó por un momento el glande para dedicarse al resto del falo, levantándose un poco más para introducir más de la erección en su boca. Sus manos guiaban las caderas de Loki, bajándolas un poco más hacia él mientras comenzaba su movimiento de arriba a abajo.

Estaba entretenido en el deleite del miembro del ojiverde que la ligera succión de repente le distrajo, provocando que un escalofrío le recorriera todo el cuerpo. "¡NGHHH!", de la garganta del castaño salió un gemido de placer que había sustituido un "¡Ahh!" a causa de tener la boca ocupada y negarse a desocuparla.

Obviamente Loki sabría cómo regresarle ese mismo placer que le estaba proporcionado, pues enseguida comenzó a moverse de arriba a abajo en su tenso miembro. Realmente excitante.

.

La sensación de estar probándose mutuamente era indescriptible y asombrosa a la vez. Ambos se dejaban llevar sin prejuicios y era delirante todo ese cúmulo de placer que obtenían.

Loki engullía el miembro de Peter con dedicación, tal cual hacía el castaño con el suyo, mientras sentía excitarse cada vez más y lubricar. Podía percibir la traviesa lengua del arácnido lamiendo el pre seminal con gula y luego metiéndose su erección a la boca. El solo hecho de imaginarlo se la ponía dura y húmeda.

"Mngh", gimió sin dejar de comerse al castaño, comenzando a saborear la mezcla de su saliva con pre seminal. La textura seguía siendo un deleite a su paladar, así que dejó un momento el falo para succionar el glande y pasarle la lengua por el medio.

El deseo lo tenía preso, nublaba su razón y despertaba su pasión, seguro de que con Peter pasaba lo mismo. Segundo a segundo su conexión se volvía más fuerte, casi podían leerse el pensamiento vagando entre nebulosas de lujuria desatada.

.

Nunca habría imaginado que algo tan "obsceno" resultaría ser tan agradable, más si se estaba con la persona indicada.

Sentía que tanto su corazón como su falo palpitaban rápida y fuertemente, ambos casi a punto de estallar. Especialmente el segundo que era atendido mejor que un caramelo en boca de un chiquillo.

Sonidos húmedos de sus labios contra el miembro contrario, mezclados con gemidos y fuertes respiraciones, inundaban de a poco la habitación, estimulando así el último de los sentidos. Ahora se podía decir que lo estaban compartiendo todo.

Con el creciente gusto por tener y saborear el miembro de Loki, y con la ansiedad de tener un poco más, apretó con ambas manos las caderas del ojiverde para poder engullir todo el falo, recorrerlo con la lengua y hacer un poco más de presión con los labios.

Ahora estaba decidido a tomar toda la semilla de él y no descansaría hasta obtenerla... Pero no estaba muy seguro de quién obtendría el valioso líquido primero, si él o Loki, pues se sentía ya al borde del éxtasis, con el cuerpo caliente, su pene brotando de pre seminal y a punto, casi a punto de explotar.

.

Entre gemidos ahogados y sonidos que delataban su pasión todo iba acercándolos al momento en que sus cuerpos demandaran ser liberados. Percibía las palpitaciones de la erección en su boca, la firmeza con que se erguía le estaba haciendo tener vagas fantasías donde Peter lo penetraba una y otra vez, llenando su cuerpo en medio de la cama hecha girones. En el fondo anhelaba que ocurriera alguna vez, ser uno y no separarse después.

—¡AGH! —pero las fantasías se le esfumaron en medio de un gemido alto cuando el castaño se metiera su erección por completo a la boca. Dejó de atender el miembro de su amigo para deleitarse con el placer que Peter le estaba dando. Sus manos arrugaban la sábana y su mirada era velada por los párpados, acompañando con un delicioso fruncir de ceño.

—Mngh... Pe-Peter... —jadeó con el nombre de su amigo resbalando por su garganta, igual que pre seminal brotaba de la abertura en su glande. Caricias sobre su espalda y más succiones fueron la respuesta que el arácnido le dio.

No quería dejarlo sin una "gratificación" por tenerlo así de excitado, así que regresó a su labor volviendo a meterse su erección a la boca y bombeando con su mano, que de vez en vez le pasaba sobre los testículos.

.

Por un momento sintió su falo libre de los labios de Loki. Al parecer había tomado una decisión bastante acertada al engullir aquel delicioso miembro, obteniendo de su dueño un jadeo y la pronunciación de su nombre tan extasiados que no era necesario que atendiera su pene para que este derramara más de su pre seminal, pues ya no podía estar más duro.

Al tener la boca ocupada para responderle... Aunque así lo hizo, comenzó a succionar con un poco más de fuerza de la que había estado usando al inicio y sus manos apretaban las carnes de Loki.

Creía que el hechicero se había retirado de la "contienda", pero dentro de poco regresó. Peter ya no podía aguantar más. Antes de que su cuerpo se sintiera liberado, un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo, terminando entre las piernas. Pero no era el único que estaba por terminar, el miembro entre sus labios latía con más fuerza y él se sentía preparado para la descarga.

.

Estaba a nada de correrse, lo que Peter hacía simplemente lo tenía al borde del éxtasis, pero no iba a naufragar solo en aquel barco. Así como el castaño arremetía con hambre buscando saciarse, el hechicero lo devoraba con gula, deseando probarlo una vez más y embriagarse con su sabor.

Cuando empezó a sentir que no resistiría más y un escalofrío le atravesó la espalda se quedó prendido del glande, ejerciendo presión entre succiones. Entonces su erección palpitó envuelta en rigidez y calor, y su juicio se perdió derramándose dentro de la boca de Peter. Gimió con placer mientras se descargaba, todavía con el glande de su "amigo" en la boca, aunque no tardó en recibir su tibia semilla que tragó hasta la última gota.

.

Estaba concentrado en dar sus últimas felaciones, deteniéndose justo a tiempo para poder recibir la "leche" que con tanta dedicación había conseguido.

Pronto le inundó la boca y garganta con su dulce y adictivo sabor. Trago de él todo lo que pudo, pero al estar todavía sin gran experiencia, y aún bajo la influencia que Loki estaba teniendo en él, terminó por derramar un poco que fue a dar a su rostro y pecho. Todo por las succiones que Loki le daba con hambre.

—Agh... ¡Lo-Loki!

.

Fuertes respiraciones acompañaban las últimas succiones que aun recolectaban aquella semilla. La descarga de Peter había sido vasta y potente, por lo que un poco había escapado y resbalaba sobre el falo.

El hechicero liberó el glande de entre sus labios para lamer los restos de semen, escuchando de fondo el llamado del castaño en medio de un agónico jadeo placentero. Él mismo seguía resintiendo los estragos del orgasmo que no dudaba volver a correrse si Peter se lo hiciera otra vez.

Al terminar de "limpiar" dio un beso a mitad del miembro, relamió sus labios y se enderezó un poco para quitarse de encima del castaño y tumbarse a su lado. Quedó mirándolo mientras regulaba su respiración, dándose cuenta de que prácticamente le había estallado en la cara y parte del pecho.

—Creo que... Tendré que cambiarme el nombre por… Loki... "El explosivo" Odinson... —dijo a modo de broma con una sonrisa divertida, acercándose a lamer del pecho del arácnido su propia semilla y luego lamiendo la comisura de sus labios, terminando en un corto y dulce beso.

.

Agitado, Peter cerraba los ojos resintiendo las caricias con los labios y lengua que Loki le hacía en el miembro, aún después de haber terminado. Estaría limpiando su "desastre"... Disfrutaba aquello, pero por dentro una pequeña culpa le molestaba por no haber podido resistir la descarga contraría.

Sintió perfectamente que el ojiverde se recostaba a su lado, igual de agitado que él... Era bueno, significaba que le había gustado lo que había hecho con él.

Soltó una tenue risa al escuchar a Loki, abriendo los ojos para dirigirle una mirada de "¿En serio?". No pudo reclamarle enseguida pues era más importante responder el tierno beso, aún después de su acto de lujuria.

—¿Sabes lo difícil que resultaría... Llamarte en medio de...? —volvió a reír. —Yo no diría... "El explosivo"... Yo diría "El... Insaciable"… —se acercó para abrazarlo en medio de la oscuridad en su desnudez. Era grato sentir el calor ajeno, pero aún con la lujuria al acecho resultó peligroso.

—¿Y si... Seguimos "jugando"? —sugirió el castaño, que acechado también por el recuerdo de sus sueños eróticos quería aprovechar el momento ahora que ya iban encarrerados. Además, aún se sentía con energía en comparación de la vez pasada. Había estado relajado y durmiendo bien, esa era la diferencia que había en su vitalidad.

.

Acompañó la risa del castaño, le encantaba la forma en que seguían bromeando entre sí, aún después de haber probado las mieles del placer. Conservar esa complicidad era algo invaluable y hacía que Loki se sintiera seguro y confiado de estar con Peter.

—Ah, ¿insaciable? —alzó ambas cejas con travesura, rodeando el cuello del arácnido cuando este lo abrazara. —En ese caso, espero que tu resistencia esté a la altura…

La forma en que la luz de la luna iluminaba el rostro de Peter, y más aún su mirada avellana que seguía siendo profunda, era una invitación a perderse en lo enigmático de aquel momento que parecía extenderse.

Por su mente pasó una idea más subida de tono que la anterior al practicar aquella posición, y al parecer el castaño le había leído la mente, o al menos la sugerencia de continuar le indicó que aquello no terminaba ahí.

—¿Qué tienes en mente? —indagó pretencioso y curioso por saber cuál sería el siguiente movimiento. Aunque, tal vez fuera... Imaginar lo que diría comenzó a subirle la temperatura y acelerarle el corazón.

.

—Y si no lo está podemos practicar hasta que esté a la "altura"... —había respondido pretencioso. Si ya lo habían repetido una vez, por qué no varias veces más.

Sus brazos alrededor de la estrecha cintura de Loki se aseguraban que aquello no fuera un sueño, pues apretaba con fuerza perfectamente mezclada con delicadeza para que su "ilusión" no se desvaneciera de pronto con ese par de esmeraldas que brillaban como nunca antes, relucientes ante la luz de luna.

—Pues es algo muy loco que se me ocurrió mientras te consentía... —comenzó a hablar y una de sus manos, después de asegurar que era real, se fue moviendo a sus glúteos para acariciarlos justo por donde empieza la división de ambos. —Alcancé a ver un botoncillo... Que me gustaría tomar... ¿Creo que esta por... Aquí?... —su tono era suave y sus caricias lentas, pero de a poco uno de sus dedos, el dedo medio, se fue adentrando entre el par de glúteos hasta llegar a la entrada de Loki, rozándola apenas con la yema del dedo.

Junto a Loki se sentía libre en todos los sentidos, confiado para experimentar, y no sólo ahora sino desde siempre. No por nada en tiempos pasados el arácnido se había atrevido a hacer travesuras al mismísimo Fury... Era una conexión perfecta la que sentía con el "pequeño" Diablillo.

.

—No esperaba menos de ti... —correspondió la insinuación en un quedo susurro, percibiendo la forma entre posesiva y cuidadosa en que los brazos de Peter lo aseguraban.

Sus cuerpos estaban en íntimo contacto nuevamente, comenzando a envolverse en la ansiedad de volver a encender la pasión en medio de caricias. Podía notar el calor acumulándose en su vientre y descendiendo a su entrepierna, igual que notaba la reacción en el castaño.

—¿Algo loco? No me imagino que sería viniendo de Peter Parker... —le dijo a modo de broma, pero pronto su respiración se fue cortando al sentir aquella mano deslizándose por en medio de sus glúteos, abriéndolo suavemente.

Sus esmeraldas se tornaron anhelantes al tiempo que soltaba un leve jadeo, y por reflejo sus manos se sostuvieron de los hombros del arácnido, apenas siendo consciente de lo que su amigo sugería entre palabras cuando un dedo se paseó casi fantasmal sobre su entrada.

—Interesante locura... —atinó a decir, soltando el aire contenido entre una sonrisa que pronto se iba deformando al sentir las caricias cada vez más osadas.

.

Peter tenía en el rostro una sonrisa tranquila que había estado ocultando su perversión hasta que sintió el evidente cambio de Loki, tanto en su respiración, así como en su rostro que parecía anhelante.

—¿Eso fue un "sí"? —preguntó sobre sus labios por donde escapaban cálidos jadeos con cada movimiento que su mano hacia en su retaguardia.

Su dedo medio hacía de las suyas, paseándose con delicadeza entre ese hermoso par de glúteos, deteniéndose ocasionalmente en esa apretada y estrecha entrada, acariciando sus bordes y de a poco ir palpando para ver cómo estaba el "terreno" antes de intentar adentrarse.

¿Cómo es que sabía que tenía que estimularle primero? Simple, como todo adolescente con curiosidad por su sexualidad se había puesto a ver algunos vídeos, aunque nunca los homosexuales, y así recordaba que empezaban por una previa estimulación antes de la penetración. Cuando no se hacía este previo acto veía, aunque muy sobreactuado, que dolía y por el momento no quería eso para Loki y tampoco para su conciencia.

.

Oleadas de calor comenzaron a invadir su cuerpo, acumulándose en su rostro sonrojado y en toda la zona baja. Los labios de Peter apenas rozando los suyos mientras hablaba lo instaban a desearlo, pero hubo un breve instante en el que la duda emergió.

Si bien no era la primera vez que tenía esa clase de "encuentros" con alguien, si sería la primera en ir más allá. Obviamente con Thor llegó a estar en la cama, incluso estuvieron a punto de consumar todo en varias ocasiones, pero al final era el mismo dios del trueno quien se retractaba. Loki aún recordaba la forma en que se quedaba quieto, mirándolo con una mezcla de angustia y frustración, hasta podría jurar que alguna vez vio arrepentimiento en sus zafiros.

Parecía como si despertara de una terrible visión, hiperventilaba y se apartaba llevándose una mano entre los dorados cabellos. Se perdía en sus pensamientos, luego lo miraba con dolor y entonces lo decía: "Lo siento, Loki… No puedo… No puedo hacerte esto… Perdóname…"

El hechicero quedaba igual o más frustrado, y claro, molesto. Lo enfrentó la primera ocasión, incluso lo golpeó a puño limpio y Thor no se defendió. Entonces el rubio le confesó que lo vio como un niño, el mismo niño que encontró aquella noche y llevó de vuelta a Asgard. La culpa lo invadió, se sentía un monstruo horrible, un hombre enfermo a punto de vejar a un ser inocente y puro.

Se distanciaban por unos días y después era el mismo Thor quien propiciaba la reconciliación, siempre disculpándose y siempre prometiendo dejar de aferrarse a una imagen que ya no existía en el presente, porque lo amaba más que nada ni nadie en todo el universo. Las cosas regresaban a su ritmo habitual, aunque no intentaban ir más allá por un tiempo, y cuando ocurría se repetía el mismo escenario.

Aquella relación se tornaba cada vez más dañina, pero en el fondo Loki esperaba que cambiara… Por supuesto que aquello no sucedió.

Pero con Peter todo parecía ser distinto. Lo fue desde el momento en que comenzaron ese "juego" que cada vez tomaba más forma de algo con verdadero significado. Y ahora, estando en la cama por segunda ocasión, a punto de avanzar al siguiente nivel en cuanto a dejarse llevar completamente por la pasión y el deseo, Loki dudaba.

Siendo niño y sabiendo lo que sentía por su hermano, y que él le correspondía, anhelaba con todas sus fuerzas crecer y algún día poder estar con Thor en todo sentido. Al ser un joven con la ilusión despierta solo quería que Thor lo amara sin reservas, que solo fuera él y nadie más. Pero su visión había cambiado por completo, eso era claro.

Notó que Peter lo miraba con algo de intriga pues ya se había tardado en responder algo sencillo. Se tomó un instante más para percibir de nuevo sus caricias, la cercanía de ambos cuerpos, el calor, su aliento chocando con el otro. Percibió el latido de su corazón acoplado perfectamente con el del castaño y la duda se disipó, cambiando por una mirada y sonrisa traviesas.

—Interpreta mi silencio… —susurró contra sus labios justo antes de atraparlos en un beso suave pero intenso, tomándole del rostro con las manos.

Thor ya no existía en su presente, era Peter quien le había devuelto el sentido de tener alguien con quien compartir su tiempo y espacio, que se preocupaba por él, pero tenía claro lo que sentía y quería. Y era lo mismo que Loki anhelaba.

.

¿Que interpretará su silencio?... Pues... Había de dos opciones. Una era que ya no quisiera continuar, y la otra era darle rienda suelta a su imaginación y dejar que ambos cuerpos se juntarán por sí solos. Pero Peter era malo en esa clase de "interpretaciones", lo sabía de sobra después de varias metidas de pata con su anterior pareja, Gwen.

Por breves instantes sintió temor. Un temor bastante confuso... Tal vez pudiera intentar descifrar su silencio haciéndolo a su propia conveniencia, pero sus ojos... Aquel par de esmeraldas habían dudado. ¿De verdad estaba bien lo que hacían?

—Loki, yo... —empezaba a hablar, pero los labios contrarios no le permitieron continuar, atrapándolo en una nueva serie de insistentes caricias que desplazaron rápidamente sus dudas... Al menos por el momento.

Sintió el alivio con aquellos besos que le brindaban confianza y le invitaban a continuar. Y así seguiría. Tuvo que dejar de acariciar su retaguardia para poder removerse sobre la cama y quedar sobre el cuerpo del joven dios y entre sus hermosas piernas.

—Entonces diré que eso fue un "sí"... —replicó al separarse por un poco de aire, acomodándose mejor y alzando un poco su cadera, de tal forma que le fuera más cómodo el acceso a su pequeña entrada.

.

Silenció a tiempo al castaño, pues al parecer ya estaba contagiándose de su breve instante de duda y no lo permitiría. No volvería a dudar porque de verdad lo quería, y no solo el momento que estaban viviendo, sino que lo quería a él, a Peter Parker.

Con cada roce de aquel beso se perdía más en ese universo en explosión que ambos estaban creando, mientras las caricias en aquel punto de su cuerpo seguían provocándolo. Percibió el moverse de Peter sobre él, pero no perdió la concentración puesto que solo se estaba acomodando entre sus piernas, algo que le trajo una nueva oleada de calor por todo el cuerpo.

—Totalmente... —susurró con el aliento entrecortado y sintiendo el corazón latiendo a mil. Ahora el arácnido tenía una mirada determinante y sus acciones tenían más seguridad.

Cuando le alzara la cadera, subió sus piernas a la cintura del otro para darle más espacio. Su mirada no podía apartarse de la ajena por más que sintiera cómo se abrumaba con su profundidad. Habían llegado a un punto del que no había retorno. Era una sensación emocionante, aunque también un tanto ansiosa.

.

Sentía que su cuerpo había subido de temperatura mucho más rápido que hacía tan solo unos minutos. ¿Sería por la idea de que sus cuerpos se unirían en uno solo?

Acarició la mejilla de Loki. Él era hermoso y sensual, podía estar casi seguro de que el azabache podría activar el deseo carnal con cualquier persona. Por dicha razón se quería asegurar una y otra vez que era real y no uno más de sus recientes sueños.

Sus dedos se fueron deslizando por los labios del ojiverde, principalmente el índice y el dedo medio, y justo como esperó, Loki los terminó atrapando entre sus labios y dientes, mordiendo con suavidad. Justo como quería, humedecer un poco sus dedos...

—Aquí voy... —le advirtió antes de empezar. Su dedo índice, húmedo por la saliva que había dejado Loki, fue el primero en explorar su interior. Pese a la humedad en él, resultó un poco difícil, pero no desistió y lo fue introduciendo poco a poco.

.

Aquella caricia en su mejilla le hizo estremecer con su tacto suave y delicado, casi devoto. Estar tan cerca, estando conectados de esa manera, a punto de fundirse en uno solo, era como vivir una fantasía. Pero Loki sabía que era real, tan real como lo que estaba surgiendo en medio del deseo y la ansiedad por compartir ese momento con Peter.

Pronto unos dedos se posaron sobre sus labios, deslizándose como pidiendo permiso. Los atrapó sin dudar y comenzó a humedecerlos despacio, no apartando la mirada de aquellas avellanas por más que sentía derretirse al brotarle un poco de pudor.

Cuando el castaño retiró sus dedos, quedaron unidos brevemente a un fino hilo de saliva que se rompió dejando un brillo en la comisura de los labios del hechicero, quien relamió el residuo y luego asintió ante el aviso. Tragó saliva y trató de estar relajado. Después de todo, solo era la preparación, aunque se tensó un poco al sentir el primer dedo entrando.

Ahogó un quejido en su garganta y por reflejo dio un respingo mientras sus manos se aferraban de los brazos del castaño. Tomó aire, apretó los labios y entre respiraciones fue dejando que su entrada se acostumbrara a la invasión.

.

Pudo sentir de inmediato la reacción del cuerpo de Loki y aquel tenue quejido. Los nervios le empezaron a salir, tal vez lo había hecho mal.

—¿Te lastime?... ¿Quieres que...? —insinuó que se apartaría y que detendría todo aquello por más que le doliera, y no precisamente el corazón. Pero Loki le dirigió una mirada un poco extraña, que si fueran palabras Peter las interpretaría como "Sigue, porque si te detienes te mato..."

—Jeje... Lo siento, me asusté... —sin apartar su mano de entre las piernas de Loki se inclinó un poco para compensarlo con un beso mientras comenzaba a estimular un poco esa entrada, moviendo su dedo en círculos y de arriba para abajo.

.

Notó la preocupación en la voz de Peter al insinuar que se detendría, cosa que le hizo mirarle con reproche y algo de enojo. Le daba confianza el saber que sería capaz de parar pese a las "dolorosas consecuencias", pero no era necesario que aquello terminara así, y para dejarlo en claro tuvo que sancionarlo con sus esmeraldas.

—Estoy bien... No te preocupes... —le tranquilizó justo antes de que sus labios se encontraran de nuevo.

Entre la distracción del beso, percibió los movimientos delicados de aquel dedo en su interior, así como el aumento de la temperatura. Un quedo jadeo escapó de su garganta, perdiéndose entre sus bocas, sintiendo cómo poco a poco iba siendo dilatado.

Cuando su entrada le permitió penetrarlo con su dedo sin resistencia notó que el segundo comenzaba a colocarse, provocando que perdiera un poco la concentración en el beso y se quedara quieto, hundiendo un poco los dedos en los hombros del castaño.

—Sigue... —lo alentó para que no dudara, pues en ningún momento lo estaba lastimando, solo era la incomodidad al ser invadido.

.

El beso prosiguió sin prisa y de manera tranquila, así como la preparación en la pequeña entrada que comenzaba a dar de sí, pero aún no era suficiente. Sería tiempo de ayudarse con un segundo dedo.

Al estar tan cerca de Loki podía sentir a la perfección cada reacción del cuerpo contrario. Y por un breve momento le entró de nuevo la duda por la manera en cómo le sostenía de los hombros.

—Hmmm... —"respondió" más tranquilo y aventuró el dedo medio en compañía del índice.

Una cosa era la preparación del cuerpo que le recibiría con encanto, y otra era su cuerpo que, pese a tener de las mejores visiones ante él, como lo era el rostro sonrojado de Loki, no creía que fuera "suficiente".

—Loki... —lo llamó mientras ladeaba un poco su rostro y cabeza para besarle la mano que estuviera posada en él. —Loki, ¿podrías... Ayudarme un poco? —le miró fijo antes de señalarle con la mirada a su parte baja para que le estimulara... Como solo él podía hacerlo.

.

Una vez que ambos dedos estuvieron dentro suspiró con alivio. Su respiración irregular hacía subir y bajar su pecho y el calor empezaba a perlar su piel. Buscó aferrarse de pensamientos placenteros para ir dejando que su entrada cediera al nuevo "grosor" que la expandía.

El llamado de Peter le hizo alzar sus esmeraldas cristalinas por el deseo, viéndolo besarle el dorso de la mano. La sensibilidad de su cuerpo le provocó un dulce escalofrío por el contacto de sus labios en su piel, más luego sonrió entre divertido y sugerente con la petición.

—Supongo que puedo... —le respondió con su tono de voz ya tocado por la excitación, y sin demora llevó una de sus manos por entre los dos, deslizándola desde el abdomen marcado del castaño hasta llegar a la pelvis y más abajo, alcanzando la base de su erección que fue palpando en un roce sutil.

Llegó hasta el glande, cubriéndolo con toda la palma, no perdiendo detalle de los gestos placenteros que iban apareciendo en el rostro de Peter. Lo miró con deseo y entonces empezó a masturbarlo a un ritmo tranquilo pero constante. Escuchó un jadeo que le hizo estremecer, igual que en el momento en que esos dedos empezaron a moverse despacio.

.

Peter le regresó la sonrisa, satisfecho por lo que estaba logrando en su primer intento, tanto con el cuerpo de su "amigo", así como con sus propias "habilidades".

Excitado como lo estaba en esos momentos, las caricias de Loki se volvían más sensuales a como las habría percibido antes. Le resultaba aún un poco vergonzoso, pero dejó escapar de su garganta los jadeos por su agitada respiración.

—Ghm… —su mano no dejaba de moverse para acelerar la dilatación. Cada vez más a prisa y moviendo los dedos como tijeras para ir acostumbrándolo a la apertura que tendría.

Su cuerpo... Sus cuerpos ya pedían a gritos unirse. El ojiverde había provocado que su temperatura y la dureza de su miembro aumentarán considerablemente.

.

Todo comenzaba a tomar un tono más atrevido, Loki tornó las caricias más vivas y audaces en el miembro de Peter haciéndolo endurecerse, y por su parte, el castaño lo dilataba de una forma que empezó a robarle gemidos ansiosos.

De cuando en cuando estiraba la cabeza sobre la almohada, entrecerrando los ojos y mordiendo sus labios entre más era estimulado con aquella destreza y seguridad.

—Aah... —su espalda se arqueó un poco ante unas cuantas embestidas profundas que el castaño daba con sus dedos. Por reflejo cerró las piernas contra la cintura del otro percibiendo la sensibilidad en su propia erección, por lo que con un movimiento ágil de su mano juntó ambas erecciones para masturbarse al mismo tiempo.

.

La respiración de Peter se hacía más fuerte por el deseo carnal que iba en aumento, y al igual que Loki, dejaba escapar ocasionalmente gemidos gustosos cargados de infinito placer.

Aprovechó el movimiento instintivo del hechicero al arquear su espalda para besarle nuevamente sus rosadas tetillas, tan tiernas y apetecibles. Pero el azabache no era el único que se estremecía. El arácnido también lo hacía por los ágiles movimiento que hacía en su miembro que no tardó en juntar con el suyo para masturbarse ambos.

—Ahh... —sentirse "unidos" de aquella manera estaba nublado el raciocinio del castaño y llenándolo de lujuria. No podría aguantar mucho tiempo más separado de Loki, quería unirse a él de manera más profunda que solo sus dedos.

Permitió que Loki los masturbara un poco más antes de abrirse paso en el interior de su cuerpo, que era lo que más deseaba en esos momentos, pero también quería un poco de ese placer en el azabache... Había esperado un "largo rato" hasta llegar a ese momento, podría esperar un poco más.

.

Estimular a ambos al mismo tiempo estaba resultando más placentero de lo que imaginaba. Los dos respondían envueltos en el calor de las fricciones que los tenían perdiendo el control segundo a segundo.

Loki desesperaba por las oleadas de goce que lo hacían desear cada vez más el momento de unirse a Peter. Lo necesitaba, quería ser suyo en todas las formas posibles, en la única manera que podían terminar esa noche apasionada. Estaba dispuesto a todo, estaba dispuesto a entregarse a él y a nadie más.

—Peter... —lo llamó entre jadeos y un violento sonrojo, deteniendo la masturbación. Le faltaba aire y coherencia para darse a entender con palabras, pero su mirada nublada fija en la otra se encargó de hacerlo.

.

Su cuerpo y mente deliraban, quería hacerlo pronto, unirse al otro sin más demora, pero se imponía ante ellos la atención hacia Loki.

Al escuchar su voz llamándole alzó la mirada para encontrar a ese par de esmeraldas que relucían deseosas. "Vas bien... Tranquilo Peter...", se decía para no perder el control ante sus impulsos.

—Si aún quieres parar... —se mordía sus labios para controlarse. —Solo dime... —no estaba muy seguro si sería capaz de detenerse si Loki se lo pedía, pero... Al menos tenía que prometerlo.

Tragó un poco de saliva con algo de nerviosismo, sintiendo cómo su cuerpo comenzaba a transpirar por la acción y la agitación del momento. Se irguió completamente, con la mano que había estimulado a Loki mantuvo aquellas nalgas separadas y con la otra tomó su rígida virilidad y la direccionó hacia la entrada del ojiverde.

—¡Ngh!... —fue empujando poco a poco al interior, soltando suaves quejidos por la estrechez de su amigo.

.

El aviso que le diera el castaño fue un noble gesto de su parte, aunque sabía que pedirle que pararan estando como estaban sería casi imposible. Sin embargo, asintió aceptando su ofrecimiento para dejarlo tranquilo.

De pronto el nervio apareció llenándole el pecho de latidos fuertes que retumbaban uno tras otro. Un poco de temor se mezcló con su ansiedad, pero no quería detenerse, no ahora que ambos se necesitaban. Entonces trató de relajarse, tomó respiraciones profundas lo más controladas posibles, aunque sus manos se habían sujetado de la sábana por reflejo.

Pronto el glande de Peter fue colocado en su entrada dilatada y entonces lo sintió empujar hasta incrustarse. Loki soltó un gemido ahogado, al tiempo que su ceño se fruncía y sus manos apretaban la sábana. Poco a poco percibió cómo se deslizaba en su interior, abriéndose paso centímetro a centímetro. Su respiración se fue cortando y sus ojos se cerraron, ladeando el rostro que ya se notaba con perlas de sudor.

Vaya que la diferencia entre un par de dedos y el miembro de Peter era notoria, y aunque al principio estaba siendo un tanto incómodo, confiaba en que ese breve punzar de la primera vez se transformaría en puro placer.

.

Bien, ya estaba adentro... Aunque no del todo, aún sentía un poco rígido a Loki, pero confiaba en que pronto podría albergarlo en su totalidad. Dejó de empujar, esperando a que el cuerpo del hechicero se fuera acostumbrando a la invasión.

—¿Todo bien?... —acarició con su mano la mejilla que Loki había dejado expuesta para darle confianza. Tal vez fuera una pregunta tonta y sabía que el ojiverde era un obstinado, pero quería asegurarse por el bien de ambos.

Al recibir una respuesta positiva comenzó a moverse lento, sacando un poco su miembro y luego volviéndolo a meter, pero empujando un poco más. Así hasta que por fin entrara todo en el cuerpo de Loki, deteniéndose ahí otro momento para acostumbrar ese hermoso cuerpo que estaba siendo suyo.

Su cuerpo estaba llenándose de placer rápidamente. Que estuviera estrecho no le molestaba tanto, al contrario, lo estaba excitando más sintiendo cómo su miembro era rodeado por su cálido cuerpo.

.

Notó que Peter se detenía al poco de haber entrado, momento que aprovechó para respirar y tratar de relajarse, pues sabía que aún no estaban totalmente acoplados.

Asintió a la pregunta en medio de aquella caricia en su mejilla, y no lo hacía por aguantarse. Si estuviera sufriéndolo en serio no se quedaría callado, pero solo eran molestias que no iban más allá de punzadas leves.

Al primer movimiento Loki se quedó quieto, y cuando el castaño fue más adentro exhaló junto con un jadeo ronco. Su interior había cedido y ahora estaban unidos completamente. La sensación de escozor aún permanecía, más prefirió llenar sus pensamientos de ideas opuestas a la incomodidad evocando el jugueteo previo que los llevó al siguiente nivel.

Escuchaba la respiración agitada de Peter, que seguramente se esforzaba por no adelantarse, aunque estuviera muriendo de ganas. Finalmente abrió sus esmeraldas vidriosas y las fijó en ese par de avellanas. La expresión del castaño denotaba placer y un poco de tortura por estarse quieto, incluso Loki ya no quería esperar.

—Hazlo... —fue un hilo de voz el que salió de entre sus labios, pero seguro de continuar.

.

Una sonrisa de alivio iluminó el rostro del castaño. Ya era feliz estando unido a Loki, pero aún faltaba un poco más para consumar entre ambos dicha sensación y placer que provocaba su unión.

Comenzó por moverse despacio, no estaba muy seguro de que el ojiverde estuviera completamente acoplado a él, pero si le había permitido moverse era porque pronto lo estaría y por las ansias que también le estaban comiendo por dentro.

Poco a poco sus movimientos eran cada vez más fuertes, pero no más rápidos, en un intento por llegar más adentro. Su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente por la excitación y el enorme placer que le provocaba el interior de Loki.

Respiraba con fuerza, se podía escuchar cómo lo hacía, inhalando de aquella lujuria que ambos emanaban y exhalando placer en su más puro estado.

—Umgh... Ahh... Loki...

.

Volvió a ladear el rostro y cerrar los ojos, apretando un poco los dientes por las primeras embestidas que, aunque lentas, apenas estaba acostumbrándose a ellas.

Dibujó en su memoria los momentos que había pasado con Peter desde su reencuentro hasta ese momento, podía ver su sonrisa, escucharlo reír, percibir esa mirada cálida que lo confortaba y le provocaba un vuelco en el pecho. Sus besos, desde los más inocentes y devotos, hasta los más encendidos y apasionados.

Un jadeo con tintes de goce escapó de su boca al empezar a disfrutar los movimientos que Peter iba marcando sin prisa. Estiró un poco la cabeza, removiéndose suave, notando como su respiración se agolpaba en su pecho sin poder regular sus latidos acelerados. Una de sus manos subió para aferrarse de la almohada, mientras de modo inconsciente la otra se dirigía hacia su erección.

—Aah... Peter...

Unidos como estaban, el placer finalmente se adueñó de Loki, quien al escuchar al castaño liberando su goce en aquellos jadeos y llamándolo en un tono bastante encendido, no pudo evitar estremecerse.

.

Sin dejar de mover su pelvis, y manteniéndose unidos, Peter observaba desde su alta posición cada expresión que Loki hacía. Era sumamente exquisito y erótico, por eso había cambiado mucho de posición, para observarle con detenimiento y grabar todo en su memoria aquella primera vez... No sabía si se presentaría otra ocasión igual, él lo desearía, pero por si las dudas quería verle de frente ya que "solo eran amigos".

Sus jadeos eran provocativos, así como su nombre pronunciado por esos labios, llamándolo lleno de gozo, pero le gustaba más saborearlos que solo mirarlos.

Se inclinó sobre el ojiverde para alcanzar su boca y unirla a la suya con un beso. Al hacerlo, tomó una pierna de Loki y la alzó, apoyándola sobre su hombro para tener un poco más de apertura y espacio allá abajo y así poder aumentar el ritmo de sus penetraciones.

.

El calor iba en aumento provocando que pequeñas perlas de sudor brotaran sobre su pecho y la frente, sonrojando aún más sus mejillas y nublándole la razón, aunque eso último no solo era por la temperatura elevándose. La forma en que Peter lo hacía suyo era perfecta, no es que la experiencia lo precediera, pero sabía que era algo único y también especial, podía sentirlo como si el acto hablara por sí mismo, diciendo que no solo era sexo de ocasión.

Trataba de mantener la mirada en el castaño, quería ver sus expresiones, deseaba encontrarse unido también en el reflejo de esas avellanas cristalinas de pupilas dilatadas, y perderse en su silueta bañada por la luz de la luna que lo hacía verse sumamente atractivo, aunque de vez en cuando las oleadas de placer lo vencían y sus esmeraldas terminaban cerrándose a la par que más gemidos eran exhalados.

Justo sus labios fueron sellados con un beso apasionado que no dudó en responder. Le tomó del rostro, y mientras el aliento y la saliva de ambos se mezclaban, percibió las embestidas más profundas y un poco más rápidas.

—Mngh... Aagh... —entre las succiones hambrientas de sus labios, Loki no podía evitar acallar del todo aquel placer que aumentaba mientras Peter se adentraba más en él.

.

La entrega de ambos por el otro era plena y total. Peter jamás imaginó que en algún momento yacería con otro chico en la cama y menos aún que fuera con Loki. Esas fueron las vueltas que le dio el destino y por las cuales agradecía... Aunque en esos momentos estaba más concentrado en el exquisito placer carnal que se ofrecían mutuamente.

Su corazón latía con fuerza, con ritmo, nunca agitado ni turbado. Su respiración, esa sí que estaba agitada, tal vez necesitaba aire fresco y lo único que aspiraba era el embriagante aroma del azabache que solo le provocaba seguir ahí.

—¿Todo... Agh... Bien? —desaceleró un poco el ritmo, pero embestía con fuerza, los gemidos contrarios le hicieron reaccionar. Sentía que era estúpido preguntar y no poder parar en su delirio de excitación, aunque se veía obligado a hacerlo.

Era injusto que solo él disfrutará del placer que se obtenía con la fricción en su miembro, así que en lo que Loki lograba formular alguna respuesta, la mano del castaño tomó el miembro del joven hechicero para masturbarle un poco.

.

Toda esa ola de sensaciones lo tenía completamente abrumado, preso del más delirante deseo que lo estaba llevando al límite. Pero de pronto percibió que Peter comenzaba a ir más lento, algo que lo intrigó demasiado.

Entreabrió sus ojos para mirarlo buscando la razón, misma que comprendió luego de su pregunta. Le sonrió en medio de un suspiro antes de contestar.

—No lo estará si te detienes... —dijo en tono bromista, frunciendo el ceño al sentir las suaves caricias en su miembro, que por la fricción de ambos cuerpos ya estaba lo suficiente sensible al mínimo roce.

—Estoy bien... Lo prometo... —aseguró para darle confianza. —Sigue... Por favor... —susurró contra sus labios, apretando un poco por dentro el miembro de Peter como succionándolo.

.

La respuesta de Loki logró sacarle una sonrisa divertida, ampliándose más con aquel gesto ante sus caricias que apenas darían inicio sobre su erguido y atractivo falo.

Frotó ligeramente su rostro contra el del hechicero, como lo hiciera un gato que busca mimos, pero la presión y una nueva estrechez alrededor de su miembro lo hicieron estremecer y soltar un profundo gemido.

—Seguiré... Solo porque creo que... ¡Agh!... Pronto llegaré... A mi límite… —los jadeos no le permitían hablar de corrido.

Renovada la confianza, y reavivada su ansiedad por unir más sus cuerpos, aceleró un poco y acentuó más su movimiento de cadera, empujando y llegando un poco más profundo.

.

Aquel gesto de frotar su rostro contra el suyo le tocó el alma con una ternura inexplicable. Por reflejo buscó imitarlo, su corazón latía fuerte y rápido, pero en ese instante no era tanto por el frenesí del acto sino por la forma en que se buscaban más allá del cuerpo. Aunque el gemido que chocó directo contra su oído vaya que logró complacerlo y hacer que su piel se erizara.

—¿Así que... Si no estuvieras en el límite... No lo harías? —amplió una sonrisa traviesa que pronto se deformó entre gestos de placer con las embestidas que Peter retomaba.

Ahora quien gimió extasiado fue él, cuando el castaño golpeara directo en aquel punto que lo estaba llevando a perder la razón en cuestión de segundos. No solo Peter estaba cerca de su límite, Loki tampoco aguantaría por mucho.

.

La pregunta que le hizo Loki le sacó una sonrisa en medio del éxtasis en el que se estaba adentrando a poco de llegar a su límite.

—Algo así... —admitió el castaño que no se perdía en ningún instante los gestos deliciosos que el ojiverde hacía.

Con aquellos gemidos y un temblor del cuerpo contrario supo que debía continuar en ese ritmo y esa velocidad para lograr el goce de Loki y la plena satisfacción propia.

.

Apenas pudo corresponder la sonrisa con que Peter le respondía, su capacidad para decir algo más se había esfumado y solo podía comunicarse a base de jadeos, gemidos y miradas. Sus esmeraldas cristalinas se mantenían clavadas en las avellanas que le traspasaban con intensidad, aunque de vez en cuando estas eran cubiertas por los párpados al sentir demasiado placer.

Pronto su piel comenzó a erizarse mientras su corazón aumentaba la frecuencia de los latidos. El calor aumentó de modo que pareciera estar dentro de una hoguera y su interior se fue llenando de espasmos que iban subiendo de intensidad.

—Peter... Mngh... —gimió su nombre antes de reclamar un beso, corto en tiempo, pero apasionado en la caricia. Se aferró con fuerza de los brazos ajenos cuando el pre seminal goteara en su miembro. Estaba muy cerca y la desesperación en su rostro sonrojado lo delataba.

—Aah... ¡Aaagh!... —luchaba por resistir un poco más, pero todo terminó para Loki en medio de un gemido extasiado, clavando la cabeza en la almohada y derramándose entre los dos.

.

Sí, podía sentir que el hechicero estaba en el límite. Su corazón se agitaba y su respiración se entrecortada por la emoción del momento. Loki le llamó antes de atrapar sus labios, si ya sentía que le faltaba el aire ahora era alguien quien se lo robaba, pero no importaba si era él quien lo hacía.

Por desgracia fue algo corto pero apasionado, tal vez a su "amigo" también le hacía falta el aire, no lo culpaba por eso... Aunque sí lo hacía por hacerlo llegar al máximo placer en aquella última estocada con la que, a la par, el miembro en su mano se humedecía y el interior de aquel bello cuerpo le apretaba y "succionaba" con hambre.

Loki había terminado antes que él por cuestión de fracción de segundos, pues poco después terminó por liberar su semilla dentro del azabache en medio de una oleada de calor. Su energía y brío se desvanecían, como si se fueran en aquella eyaculación. Sin embargo, eran reemplazadas por el placer del orgasmo.

Sin importarle mucho que ambos cuerpos estuvieran salpicados por la semilla de Loki, Peter se recostó sobre él, agitado y sin salir del cuerpo contrario.

—¿Qué tal?... —preguntó antes de soltar una suave risa, aún agitado por la actividad que había terminado.

.

Sentir a Peter llenándolo con su semilla fue una sensación igual de satisfactoria que haber alcanzado un orgasmo tan intenso. Jadeó con placer, disfrutando del momento hasta el último rezago de aquel éxtasis que lo tenía buscando recobrar el aliento en lo que volvía la lucidez.

Abrazó al castaño, y de modo casi inconsciente una de sus manos subió hasta su nuca para acariciarle suave dándole confort. Su pecho agitado chocaba contra el suyo, podía percibir el frenético latido de su corazón siendo un espejo del otro. Más no pudo evitar soltar una leve risilla entre un jadeo con la pregunta de Peter.

—Nada mal... —aún seguían unidos y eso le agradaba a Loki, la forma en que ahora estaban conectados era algo que no solo llenaba su cuerpo sino también su alma. Como si ahora volviera a estar completo. —Lo siento si terminé rápido... Pero fue tu culpa... —hizo otra broma para "aligerar" el ambiente.

.

Peter recostó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Loki cuando sintió su mano pasearse sobre sus cabellos, escuchando su respiración agitada de cerca y su risa jadeante.

—Jajaja... O tal vez... Fui muy lento... De cualquier forma... —se separó un poco para verle de frente. —Acepto la responsabilidad de eso...

Era mejor que terminara su unión antes de que pudiera complicarse. Se irguió viendo ambos torsos llenos de la semilla de Loki, causándole cierta gracia, y después sacó su miembro del cuerpo que le enfundada. Detrás de él un poco de su semen salía por aquella entrada que había penetrado.

De cierta forma esa visión le causó vergüenza, ¿había sido mucho lo que depositó en el interior de Loki?... Como fuera, no podía regular esa cuestión.

.

—Que te responsabilices... Habla de tu caballerosidad... —regresó todavía en modo travieso, mirando de nuevo su rostro. Algo había cambiado en su forma de ver a Peter. Le daba la impresión de notarlo más atractivo, más dominante, aunque sin disminuir su calidez y ternura. Se preguntaba si solo se debía a lo que hicieron y que fuera el castaño quien tomara el rol "activo", o si era eso más un extra.

Por un instante se perdió en aquellos pensamientos hasta que se percató de que el arácnido iba a salir. Relajó su cuerpo y soltó un leve jadeo por lo sensible que todavía estaba su entrada al sentirlo deslizarse hacia fuera, dejando la sensación de que "algo" le faltaba. Y también de que "otra cosa" se le escapaba manchando la sábana. Era tibio, y por lo que alcanzó a ver, Peter estaba un poco avergonzado por ello.

—Sí que te hacía falta un poco de acción... —le molestó un poco, pero al escucharlo bufar se apresuró a tomarle del rostro para besarlo lento y largo.

Ahora que lo pensaba, también debería avergonzarse por haber manchado a su "amigo" con su propia semilla y hacer un batido entre ambos torsos... Pero había sido la mejor experiencia que pudo tener esa noche.

.

Estaba sensible física y emocionalmente, por lo que aquella broma no le pareció muy apropiada, lo que parecía más una burla. Él sabía perfectamente que se trataba de su primera vez con un chico y un acercamiento de esa clase con otra persona después de... Bufó sin darse cuenta de ello realmente, estaba por reclamarle todo aquello cuando las manos contrarias dirigieron su rostro al de Loki y sus labios fueron sellados.

Al principio no quiso aceptar el beso y mucho menos corresponderle, pero la insistencia contraría le hizo ceder y corresponder. Sus labios delgados y rosados verdaderamente eran mágicos, pues de a poco su momentáneo enfado fue disminuyendo y ganando su conciencia que le repetía "Solo fue una broma, no lo arruines... Mucho menos después de lo que compartieron".

—Pues tú tampoco habías tenido acción... —dijo por fin cuando estuvieron satisfechos del sabor ajeno, que tardó un poco. —Mira que manchar a ambos... Eso sí es mucho. —con un dedo índice recogió un poco de aquella blanquecina esencia de su pecho y lo llevó a su boca como si se tratara de crema batida.

.

Notó la resistencia de Peter, pero no desistió. Sin forzarlo fue convenciéndolo despacio, tratando de decirle mediante el suave contacto que no hablaba en serio y lo disculpara si había sido inapropiado. Cuando por fin el castaño correspondió remarcó un poco más el beso, pero sin llegar a ser demandante.

Al separarse hubo un quedo chasquido. Loki suspiró, percibiendo el cálido aliento de Peter chocando con el suyo. Se quedó mirando sus labios entreabiertos, aún estaba recobrando el sentido luego del frenesí de antes y de lo profundo del beso, aunque ver al arácnido llevarse a la boca un poco de su "crema", mientras le reprochaba su desastre, casi logra encender su deseo por una segunda ronda.

—En mi defensa... —titubeó mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban. —Nunca lo había hecho... —apretó los labios mirando con ingenuidad al castaño, quien por la forma en que lo miraba parecía que estaba entre la duda y la impresión. No se ofendió, puesto que sus modos podrían dar a pensar que no era su primera vez en la cama con alguien, cuando en realidad sí lo era. Solo tenía un poco de experiencia en el previo, y también por cuenta propia cuando las hormonas lo tenían demasiado ansioso como para soportar no tocarse.

.

Con aquel gesto quiso molestar a Loki, quería ver cómo reaccionaba y qué es lo que haría, aunque se estaba arriesgando pues no tenía ya mucha energía para un segundo encuentro. Lo que obtuvo como respuesta le sorprendió... Aunque era entendible, si consideraba que el hechicero era algo menor a él.

—Con mayor razón debería hacerme responsable de lo que pasó... —tardó un momento para responder, intentando asimilar los juegos y la apariencia que a veces Loki tomaba, resultando que eran falsos. No por nada era el dios del engaño.

Le dirigió una tierna sonrisa y se acercó a él para abrazarlo y besarle la frente. —Gracias... Por darme algo tan precioso y valioso, y por abrirme un poco el panorama. —agradeció mirándole a los ojos y acariciando su afilado rostro, que a la luz de la luna parecía de porcelana.

.

Mientras Peter parecía procesar lo que había escuchado, a Loki le entró un poco de incertidumbre. Tal vez no le creía, y no lo culpaba, la mayor parte del tiempo actuaba como si no tomara las cosas en serio, pero era solo su forma de ser. Prefería ver siempre el mundo más sencillo para no alimentar de modo inconsciente inseguridades y temores que lo fuesen acercando a lo que no deseaba ser de nuevo. Pero cuando había que ponerse serios no jugaba, como en ese momento.

Suspiró aliviado con ese cálido abrazo y el beso en su frente que le llenó de paz. Lo miró, totalmente atrapado en ese par de avellanas brillantes por la luz de luna, sintiéndose cada vez más conectado a Peter. En su corazón estaba empezando a comprender lo que realmente pasaba... Ya no era un juego.

—Mejor tú da gracias de que no habrá consecuencias en nueve meses. —no pudo evitar esa respuesta con una leve sonrisa, aunque pronto volvió al tono mesurado y verdadero de la charla. —Sabes... La verdad no pensé que hacerlo fuera así, es decir... Como pasó contigo... Todo ha sido tan "rápido"... —sonrió ante el recuerdo de aquellos breves días que llevaban juntos.

—Pero de algún modo pareciera que debía ser así... Y... No me arrepiento... Es perfecto para mí... —lo miró fijo y sin ninguna pose porque era importante que Peter creyera en su sinceridad. Que supiera que no era alguien más en su vida, que le importaba de verdad.

.

Loki y sus bromas, siempre tan acertado la mayoría de las veces. Peter compartió esas sonrisas antes de que el ojiverde retomará la seriedad. Él, por su parte, escuchaba con detenimiento cada una de sus palabras y las expresiones que este hacía.

No es que buscará la mentira en él, más bien estaba recordando. Ahí estaba el mismo Loki que había conocido hace unos años. Los mismos gestos que hacía cuando se abría plenamente ante él, el mismo tono solemne y sus ojos siempre tan expresivos. No por nada decían que los ojos eran el reflejo del alma y la de Loki era de las más hermosas que había visto.

Por fortuna para Peter el niño había crecido. De haber sucedido todo eso antes, de verdad no tendría cara con que mirarlo a él y mucho menos al grupo de héroes que deberían de estar al tanto por Thor, que en ese entonces estaba un poco más atento a su hermano reencarnado... Le daba la razón al hechicero, parecía que así debía ser y por su parte tampoco tenía queja alguna de la manera en cómo se habían dado las cosas.

—Y entonces... ¿Quién perdió primero? ¿Tú o yo? —ahora fue él quien sacó la broma. Era evidente que el juego había terminado, ambos habían perdido y que ese fue el mejor final que pudieron haber tenido.

.

Rió por lo bajo con la broma del castaño, que ciertamente llevaba mucho de verdad. Ver que Peter también se había dado cuenta le alegró porque eso hablaba de que ambos tenían claro el panorama.

—Bueno... Podríamos dejarlo en un empate como nuestra pelea. —porque tal vez perdieron al mismo tiempo sin querer aceptarlo hasta ese momento.

Quería preguntar algo también, aunque tal vez catalogar lo que eran ahora carecía de relevancia. Lo importante era que estaban juntos y que miraban hacia la misma dirección.

—Pero si lo vemos desde el lado positivo… Creo que los dos ganamos más que haber perdido. —le miró con una mezcla de sugerencia y confianza, alzando ligeramente una ceja.

.

—Tienes la boca llena de razón. —también sonreía sugerente, aunque sin la lujuria con la que habían empezado todo. Con una de sus manos presionaba sin mucha fuerza las mejillas de Loki, haciendo que sus labios formarán una trompetilla que después besó con tranquilidad, apenas juntando los labios.

—Yo sé que el increíble Loki tiene todavía energía a estas altas horas de la noche, pero este pobre mortal se siente agotado y desearía poder dormir un rato... —murmuraba con suavidad al recargarse en el hombro del ojiverde, y de esa manera dejar caer parte de su peso para irlo recostando en la cama, abrazarse a él y acomodarse antes de dormir.

.

Apenas pudo sonreír teniendo sus mejillas suavemente presionadas, recibiendo ese dulce beso que terminó en un chasquido.

Lo siguiente que escuchó le hizo reír por lo bajo, como un niño que recién planeaba una travesura, pero era descubierto antes de siquiera empezar. No negaba que una segunda ronda sonaba muy tentadora, y como bien lo decía Peter, aún podría resistir, pero no lo forzaría. Era suficiente para una primera ocasión y seguramente no sería la última.

—Eso de "el increíble Loki" me agrada... —mencionaba con malicia mientras dejaba que el castaño lo acercara en aquel abrazo, terminando por sonreírle en modo afable. —No hay por qué correr, ¿o sí? Podemos hacerlo de nuevo en otro momento... —acercó su rostro para darle un beso fugaz, pasando sus brazos por detrás de los hombros de Peter.

.

Las mejillas de Peter se colorearon por la referencia a sus futuros encuentros. Ahora que estaba más lúcido regresaba la vergüenza y la "inocencia". Estaba por reclamarle eso, que no lo dijera tan... A la ligera, pero incluso antes de abrir la boca Loki había tomado prisioneros sus labios.

—Vamos... Ngh... No me... Mnhhh... Tientes... —cada que podía intentaba detener los besos, pero el hechicero resultaba ser insistente, aferrándose a su cuerpo como el castaño lo hacía a su delgada cintura.

.

Sonreía entre los besos cortos ante la "resistencia" de Peter, que no era del todo firme pues de todas maneras le correspondía.

—Hmmm… Me gusta tentarte... —finalmente se detuvo, susurrando aquello contra los labios ajenos y manteniendo su semblante divertido.

—Bien, ya es suficiente. Tampoco es como si quisiera dejarte seco en una noche, no soy tan malo. —añadió para que el castaño no comenzara a frustrarse y tomarse en serio que no estaba satisfecho, porque lo estaba. Y mucho, a decir verdad, por eso cargaba con esa actitud tan ligera.

.

Peter se estaba divirtiendo también con el jugueteo, pero aquella liberación de energía fue tal que temía quedarse dormido en medio de algo importante y alimentar con ello más bromas de Loki.

—Tampoco es como si me fuera a secar solo. —respondió de la misma manera juguetona, aunque su broma no tenía el mismo efecto pues estaba cargada de vergüenza. —Descansa... —susurró en su oído al acomodarse sin soltarle antes de cerrar los ojos y caer en el más profundo sueño.

.

La vergüenza que percibió en la respuesta del castaño le pareció demasiado adorable. Si bien, Peter había mostrado un interesante y apasionado lado oculto, eso no le quitaba el carácter un tanto reservado con que se apenaba fácilmente. Omitió seguir con las bromas, bien que mal también comenzaba a resentir el agotamiento.

—Tú también, Peter… —se abrazó al castaño mientras susurraba y pegaba la cabeza en su pecho. Pronto la calidez de aquellos brazos le cobijó, aspiró despacio el aroma impregnado en la piel del otro y se dejó arrullar por el rítmico latido de ambos corazones.


	8. Chapter 7

**Notas:** Rayos, según para estas fechas ya tendría que haber terminado de publicar el material hasta donde llevamos el rol, pero por una cosa u otra no he podido continuar la edición de los capítulos xD  
En fin, todavía faltan varios por ser publicados y para estar al corriente, espero la próxima semana actualizar. Saludos y que el Spidoki esté con ustedes ;)

* * *

 **Unespected VII**

Como si tuviera miedo de perder a Loki, que ahora ocupaba plenamente la parte de su corazón que debía pertenecerle a esa "persona especial", en toda la noche su cuerpo no se movió, aferrándose a lo que aún le costaba creer que fuera realidad, pero con lo que estaba conforme y satisfecho.

De cierta forma se sentía liberado, más ligero y mucho más tranquilo. Como su tía May se lo había dicho varias veces, él estaba cargando con culpas y penas innecesarias que lo ataban a un pasado oscuro en lugar de quedarse con lo bueno que le había dado la vida.

Una vez más, el destino o la suerte le ponían en frente una oportunidad, una especie de bendición que le daría fuerza para afrontar el futuro incierto, una esperanza... ¿A caso no representaba tal virtud el color verde? Verde como sus hermosas esmeraldas que relucían con brillo especial, enmarcadas por unas largas pestañas que cualquiera envidiaría.

La noche transcurrió tranquila. Peter no pudo haber dormido mejor que aquella noche, lleno de paz y con un calor que le llenaba el pecho. Abrió los ojos por los molestos rayos de sol que se adentraban en la habitación ya en lo alto... Normal si pasaba poco más de medio día.

—Rayos, ¿pues cuánto he dormido? —murmuró aún somnoliento.

.

Dormir con Peter se estaba transformando en algo tan normal y cotidiano, como si fueran más de tres noches las que pasara envuelto en la seguridad de sus brazos, sintiendo la calidez de su cuerpo y su respiración acompasada en sincronía con la suya. El roce de su piel como una caricia delicada, un suspiro correspondido en medio de la inconsciencia, un sueño compartido y anhelos vivos que los unían cada vez más fuerte.

¿En qué momento las cosas dieron ese giro tan radical? Era una muy buena pregunta, pero realmente no importaba cuándo ni cómo, lo único que Loki necesitaba saber era que ambos se habían acoplado de un modo perfecto, casi imposible de creer verdad... Pero lo era. Aquello que sí importaba, era el hecho de saberse en paz porque no sentía más ese vacío por la falta de "algo". Ahora tenía un nuevo panorama delante, un nuevo destino, una esperanza que brillaba como ninguna otra en todo el universo. Y no la soltaría, se aferraría con todas sus fuerzas porque era lo que deseaba.

Pronto llegó el amanecer, aunque Loki no abrió los ojos hasta un par de horas después. Lentamente fue siendo consciente de su entorno, y al percibir los brazos de Peter aun abrazándolo sonrió como si hubiera creído que se iría durante la noche. Enfocó el rostro del castaño encontrándolo todavía dormido. Se veía tan relajado y apacible, con un aire inocente que iluminaba su cara casi con un halo angelical. Moría por robarle un beso de buenos días, pero no quería arruinarle tan pronto el sueño, así que prefirió solo mirarlo en silencio, grabando cada rasgo de su calma expresión.

De pronto se encontró divagando, recordando cuando era más niño y hacía enfadar a Peter con sus travesuras, o al contrario, él lo sacaba de quicio. Desde entonces había algo que los unía de un modo especial, y ahora cobraba sentido... Si hubiera aceptado morir por el viejo Loki, hubiera renunciado sin saberlo a esos momentos que ahora compartía con el arácnido. Pensarlo le encogió el corazón, y por reflejo se abrazó más al mayor, buscando rozar muy despacio la punta de su nariz con la ajena.

Nunca estuvo más seguro de haber hecho lo correcto al negarse a sucumbir a los deseos de un alma condenada.

Pasado un rato empezó a dormitar de nuevo, más no quedó profundamente dormido, pues abrió sus esmeraldas al sentir el removerse de Peter y queja por los rayos del sol que ya entraban de lleno por la ventana.

—Como una eternidad, supongo. —mencionó con una sonrisa, mirando los gestos que el otro hacía tratando de acostumbrarse a la luz.

.

—¿De verdad? —parecía desubicado, como arrancado de un sueño, aunque esbozó una sonrisa al encontrarse con el rostro de Loki pese a estar medio encandilado por los rayos que le estaban dando de frente.

—Entonces creo que esa eternidad fue muy corta. Además, el destino nunca me la deja tan fácil en tiempos de tranquilidad. —acercó su rostro al de Loki y le miró en silencio con una sonrisa algo estúpida en la cara.

¿Qué tanto le veía? Simplemente le admiraba. Veía ese rostro tierno que había madurado con el tiempo haciéndolo tan atractivo... Y esos ojos, reflejo de su interior soñador. Claro, tampoco podían faltar esos labios que enmarcaban y creaban las más traviesas sonrisas, con el reciente "plus" de volverse peligrosos a la hora de enfrentarse a otros.

Habían compartido alegrías desde hace algunos años atrás, pero esa era una completamente diferente y especial. Peter incluso se atrevería a admitir que era mayor esa felicidad a la que había tenido en tiempos pasados.

Como si el sol estuviera celoso, e insistente en que le prestarán atención a él, se elevó un poco más, haciendo de verdad insoportable la luz en plenos ojos.

—Tal vez sea tiempo de levantarnos... El sol lo pide a gritos. —tanto el sol como su propia rutina diaria le impedían quedarse más tiempo así, enredado en los brazos del hechicero, pero él por sus ganas se quedaría así todo el día si pudiera.

.

—Lo sé… A veces el destino es un troll insensible. —contestó en el mismo tono bromista, dedicándose a ver ese par de avellanas que le miraban curiosos y alegres, haciendo juego con esa sonrisa tan viva.

Ese momento fue como si se vieran por primera vez. Y es que de cierto modo tal vez así era, porque finalmente se conocían más allá de la piel o una mirada. Se habían visto en lo profundo de sus almas y habían descubierto los porqués de estar ahí, juntos. Precisamente por ello, Loki caía en cuenta que eso que estaba sintiendo no se le parecía en nada a lo que pudo sentir antes por alguien.

Ante el llamado a levantarse no pudo evitar hacer un puchero. Estaba tan cómodo y a gusto que de verdad quisiera quedarse en la cama todo el día, y mejor si era con Peter.

—Pues que siga gritando, es domingo... —se cubrió la cabeza con la sábana, como un niño pequeño tratando de convencer a su madre para que no le haga ir a la escuela.

.

Bueno, al menos no tenía ya la luz en sus ojos. La sábana los cubría perfectamente bien y engañaban al cuerpo para que siguiera dormitando.

—Con mayor razón, hay muchas cosas que podríamos hacer... Incluso dentro de la casa, si es que no quieres salir. —¿Estaba escuchando bien? Ya hasta hablaba como si de verdad vivieran juntos y ese par de días fueran meses o incluso años.

—Podemos hacernos un rico desayuno, ducharnos, ver más películas o... No sé, hay muchas posibilidades. —su boca y pensamientos inconscientemente le habían traicionado. Por suerte se dio cuenta a tiempo y disimuló un poco el doble sentido a lo que realmente quería decir.

.

El modo en que Peter comenzó a darle opciones sobre lo que podrían hacer para aprovechar el tiempo le hizo mirarlo entre curioso y atento. Alcanzó a notar al final que trataba de encubrir ese peculiar tono al expresar ideas, como si fuesen una pareja de tiempo y no reciente. Aquello le agradó más que darle gracia, y es que, el que de alguna forma comenzaran a planear cosas juntos le emocionaba.

—No quisiera decirlo, pero tienes razón. Sobre todo, con eso de la ducha, ya sabes... Hicimos un completo desastre anoche. —una queda risilla no se hizo esperar al ver la cara de vergüenza del castaño. —¿Qué? Pude haberlo dicho de un modo más escandaloso, por ejemplo... —pero una mano en su boca le silenció, haciéndole reír otro poco.

.

—Por favor, no insistas con eso. —alcanzó a decirle mientras le cubría la boca con la mano y le daba una mirada suplicante. —No hagas que me arrepienta. —jamás podría arrepentirse de lo sucedido la noche pasada, pero de alguna manera tenía que detener sus comentarios pícaros, aunque estos no decían nada que no fuera verdad. Tal vez eso era lo que más le avergonzaba al castaño.

—Bueno, creo que pediré la ducha primero. —le sonrió algo arrepentido por su último comentario a Loki, quien pareció tomárselo muy en serio. Giró un poco su cuerpo para quedar sobre el ojiverde y darle un tierno beso, antes de salir debajo de las sábanas y de la cama.

—Yo te... Quiero… —en su intento por disculparse se le declaró de manera un poco más abierta. Estuvo tentado a decir "te amo", pero aún era demasiado pronto... Pero si las cosas iban tan bien como hasta ese día las palabras saldrían naturalmente sin siquiera pensarlo.

.

Su aire travieso se desvaneció al escucharlo decir que podría arrepentirse si continuaba jugando con el tema. Se quedó mudo, inmóvil y con sus esmeraldas apagándose mientras apartaba la mirada. ¿Hasta cuándo aprendería a ser prudente? Si no dejaba de ser tan "niño" lo iba a terminar arruinando, si no es que ya estaba empezando.

Asintió a la petición del castaño, dándose valor para mirarlo con naturalidad, aunque realmente estaba un poco angustiado pese a verle esa sonrisa tranquila. Y de no ser porque Peter le buscó los labios en ese dulce contacto, se habría levantado pensando que era un completo idiota y que no merecía estar con él. Pero al parecer no todo estaba tan mal como creía.

"Yo te... Quiero…"

Loki se le quedó mirando con ojos abiertos, bailando sus esmeraldas en las avellanas, mientras su expresión reflejaba una mezcla de sorpresa con ilusión y un poco de incredulidad. La respiración se le había cortado y su corazón empezó a latir con un ritmo vivo que casi le atraviesa el pecho. De pronto, una sonrisa nerviosa curvó sus labios al asimilar lo que acababa de escuchar, siendo respaldado por la mirada fija de Peter que le decía silenciosamente que era cierto.

—También te quiero, Peter... —correspondió la declaración, echándole los brazos al cuello para abrazarlo. Ahora más que nunca estaba dispuesto a poner todo de su parte para que funcionara. Lo quería y haría cualquier cosa por vivir lo que tenían al máximo, y quien sabe, tal vez después ese afecto llegaría al siguiente nivel.

.

La duda estaba presente en sus ojos, temiendo ser engañados de nuevo, y lo único que se podía hacer en esos casos era darle confianza de la misma manera, manteniéndose tranquilo.

El arácnido se sintió aliviado de poder tener la confianza de su ser amado. Perderlo por unas pocas palabras estúpidas habría aumentado su larga lista de estupideces en las que el destino no había metido mano. Soltando un quedo suspiro, dejó escapar una risilla más relajada y comenzó a besar la porción de blanca piel del hombro izquierdo que Loki le ofrecía en medio de ese tierno abrazo.

—Anda, mejor nos bañamos juntos... Hay que ahorrar agua después de todo, ¿no? —dijo estando seguro de que todo marchaba bien entre ellos nuevamente y comenzando a levantarse de la cama, aún con Loki aferrado a su cuello.

.

Los besos en su hombro le hicieron suspirar reconfortado. En verdad no sabía cómo explicar ese momento tan lleno de emociones, era mágico, casi un cuento de hadas, pero sin la malvada bruja que quisiera separarlos. Y aunque la hubiera, no permitiría que lograra su cometido.

—Vaya, una araña ecológica... ¿Dónde se habrá visto tal cosa? —decía con una sonrisa ligera, más no burlona, sin soltarse del cuello de Peter. —¿Qué desayunamos cuando acabemos? Creo que se me antoja una ración de Hot Cakes y omelette con tocino frito. —iba diciendo mientras el castaño se ponía de pie y lo cargaba. Por su parte, enroscó sus piernas alrededor de su cintura.

.

—En ninguna otra parte, eres afortunado de tener a la única bajo tu encanto. —le siguió el juego poniéndose en camino al baño. Sus manos fueron por debajo del trasero de Loki para darle más apoyo, sin ninguna doble intención... Por el momento.

—Estaba pensando solo en Hot Cakes... Pero el omelette no suena nada mal. Podríamos acompañarlo con malteada de... ¿Fresa, está bien?

Llevaba consigo a Loki sin el mayor esfuerzo, realmente no representaba mayor problema en cargar. Al llegar al baño, abrió la llave del agua caliente para empezar a regular el agua a una temperatura agradable. Quitarse la ropa... Bueno, en ese paso ya se habían adelantado desde la noche pasada.

.

—Eso de ser privilegiado me agrada. —mencionó fingiendo altivez. —No es por nada, pero el omelette es mi especialidad. Y… Sí, podemos acompañar con malteada de fresa. —le guiñó un ojo sutilmente.

Ya dentro del baño Peter lo bajó, y mientras el castaño regulaba la temperatura del agua que caía por la regadera empezando a condensar el ambiente, Loki fue en busca de la esponja, shampoo y jabón para dejarlos a la mano.

Nada de aquello lo sentía nuevo. De hecho, parecía muy natural compartir la ducha con Peter. Incluso le echó una mirada por sobre el hombro, y de alguna manera creería que llevaban el tiempo suficiente juntos como para considerar que era una relación estable. Una sonrisa se le escapó, eso de la estabilidad no sonaba nada mal.

.

—Pues mi especialidad son los Hot Cakes y las malteadas. —se defendió de las habilidades de Loki. Por un momento le dio la espalda para regular el agua, ni muy fría ni muy caliente. —Bien, creo que está bien así. Ven... —se había metido primero bajo el chorro de agua caliente y jaló con suavidad a Loki junto a él para darle un beso.

Seguía sorprendiéndose de lo natural que estaba resultando todo. Le agradaba bastante, y aunque sintiera algo de temor por lo "nuevo" dejaría que las cosas fluyeran, pues hasta ahora era lo más lindo que había tenido, sin escoger alguna de sus "identidades", y eso ya era bastante ganancia.

.

—De acuerdo, entonces tú haces la malteada y los Hot Cakes y yo el omelette. —declaró sonriente, al tiempo que se dejaba guiar dentro de la regadera. La visión de Peter bajo el agua vaya que era atrayente, invitaba a imaginarse muchas cosas nada inocentes… Volvió a pasarle los brazos alrededor del cuello, saboreando sus labios con parsimonia.

.

Sus besos se volvían cada vez más atrevidos conforme sus manos se deslizaban por su cuerpo, dando incluso unas suaves mordidas en sus labios y riendo travieso, incitándole con la mirada.

Así como los brazos del hechicero se iban acomodando sobre sus hombros, sus propias manos sostuvieron un momento su cintura, deslizándolas poco a poco alrededor de ella para acariciar con suavidad su espalda, bajar de nueva cuenta y finalmente terminar en su espalda baja. Era algo inevitable estar frente ese cuerpo desnudo y no tocarlo para disfrutar de su perfección.

En la verde mirada de Loki podía identificar cierta malicia reflejada y con la pregunta obvia "¿A caso quieres jugar?", a lo que Peter respondía en un destello "Contigo siempre"...

.

Pronto las caricias se unieron a esos besos que habían tomado forma y una dinámica más sugerente. Loki sonreía en total complicidad con el castaño, percibiendo sus manos deslizarse lentamente por su espalda, provocando que su piel húmeda se erizara y el calor aumentara.

Así como Peter jugaba mordiendo sus labios, él buscaba rozar su lengua con los ajenos al succionar despacio, mientras sus manos le recorrían por detrás de la espalda subiendo hacia la nuca y perdiéndose entre su cabello mojado. Eso de bañarse juntos iba a terminar en algo más que "ahorrar agua", y de hecho la estaban desperdiciando, pero al estar así de cerca, tocándose la piel y bebiendo de sus labios aquella miel compartida, era inevitable que se dejaran llevar por el deseo del momento, que impulsado por el vapor del agua caliente aumentaba de nivel con cada roce y cada suspiro.

De vez en cuando sus miradas se encontraban, y en cada vez el hechicero se aseguraba de tener una charla silenciosa, pero lo bastante reveladora con el arácnido. Sus esmeraldas brillaban en un sutil jugueteo lascivo, queriendo incitar a Peter a entrar en el juego. Ver que su respuesta era la que buscaba le hizo morderse el labio inferior, al tiempo que iba acorralando despacio al castaño contra la pared donde acercó sus labios como queriendo besarlo y apartándose, solo dejando que su aliento chocara con el otro.

Sonrió con el gruñido insatisfecho de su "amigo", y halando suavemente su labio inferior entre sus dientes profundizó un beso colando su lengua, mientras le tomaba del cuello con las manos y una de sus piernas se colocaba estratégica y discretamente en medio de las de Peter para tener un contacto más íntimo entre sus cuerpos.

.

Tal vez no fue buena idea darle rienda suelta a su libido... Más con el agua cayendo constantemente sobre ellos, pero hacía del encuentro algo diferente a lo sucedido unas cuantas horas atrás. El agua que caía recorría sus cuerpos, y al menos para Peter era como si los dedos de Loki le recorrieran todo el cuerpo, pero las caricias más lascivas eran hechas con más cuidado y detalle.

Los besos que recibía del azabache cada vez eran más adictivos, y no solo sus besos, también su sabor y esa forma tan suya, tan traviesa que le estaban sorprendiendo de una o de otra manera. Esa vez, quien jugó con él y su deseo fue su lengua cálida, húmeda, y tenía que admitir, bastante hábil.

No estuvo consciente en qué momento fue acorralado, despertando de su pequeño ensimismamiento con el frío de las losetas de la pared. No importaba si esos labios de nuevo le pertenecían, pero... ¡Se estaban alejando!

—Gnrr... —no le había gustado esa jugarreta, y sin proponérselo hizo un puchero que Loki aprovechó para tirar de su labio y darle por fin ese beso que tanto deseaba el castaño, un beso más apasionado que parecía que literalmente ambos se estaban devorando.

—Loki... —alcanzó a susurrar entre sus besos, removiéndose entre la pared helada y el contrastante cuerpo caliente del azabache. Tal vez era momento de dejar que él tomara las riendas sin detenerse a pensar en ello y continuar con su deleite con aquel cuerpo y ese par de glúteos.

.

Los besos hambrientos comenzaban a humedecer sus labios con la saliva de ambos, algo que mezclado con el roce de sus cuerpos goteantes iba estimulando el deseo por continuar. Y luego de escuchar aquel susurro llamándole entre suspiros, Loki no pensaba en otra cosa más que seguir.

—Me encanta cuando dices mi nombre de esa forma... —susurró contra sus labios, al tiempo que sus manos bajaban por los pectorales del castaño y más abajo hasta llegar a su pelvis. Lo miró con una mezcla de ingenuidad y astucia, sonriendo de lado mientras su mano derecha se deslizaba hasta alcanzar su miembro que empezaba a despertar. Ya que Peter se entretenía con su trasero, era justo que él buscara su propia "diversión".

.

El cuerpo del castaño se estremeció nuevamente, mientras respondía con una sonrisa a medias pues se mordía el labio inferior por el roce con su mano.

Mirando de reojo hacia abajo notó que no era el único que despertaba, el miembro de Loki también estaba dando señales de excitación.

—Es que es la única manera de llamar tu atención... —le susurró en broma al oído, al recargar su cabeza sobre el hombro contrario, haciendo un poco más cercano su contacto. Después comenzó a besarle los hombros y el cuello de manera muy lenta, dejando escapar un ligero chasquido entre beso y beso, efecto producido por el agua que recorría aquella deliciosa piel. Mientras tanto, su corazón latía con fuerza sintiendo las habilidades de Loki sobre su miembro cada vez más excitado.

Pero él no se quedaría atrás, continuaba con su masajeo en los glúteos contrarios, deslizando ocasionalmente sus dedos entre ambos.

—Tengo que limpiar aquí... Porque ayer dejé un poco de mí... —susurraba con tono travieso entre suaves jadeos.

.

Le complació percibir aquel estremecimiento en el cuerpo de Peter, algo que al mismo Loki le provocó una intensa oleada de calor que se acumuló en su entrepierna. Se dedicó a envolver esa erección en su mano, acariciándola despacio, llegando hasta los testículos y subiendo hasta rozar el glande, sintiendo como poco a poco se iba endureciendo más entre sus dedos.

—Te aseguro que no es la única manera... —le contestó en el mismo tono bromista, pero con tintes sugerentes.

Al estar más juntos, su propia erección se rozaba contra el muslo del castaño, trayéndole un dulce escalofrío que le subió por la espina dorsal. Pronto, los labios de Peter comenzaron a viajar por su piel haciéndole suspirar en medio del vapor y la improvisada lluvia, que con su erótico toque los incitaba a dejar que sus fantasías guiaran cada movimiento.

—Ahh... —ahora fue el hechicero quien tembló entre jadeos ante las osadas caricias en su entrada. —No un poco... Mucho, diría yo... —mencionó con una sonrisa que se transformó en una mueca placentera. —Peter... —clamó su nombre sofocado por la sensibilidad, sujetándose de su hombro con la mano libre y juntando más su pelvis por reflejo, comenzando a frotarse suavemente contra la húmeda y caliente piel del arácnido.

.

Sus dedos se fueron adentrando más entre ambos glúteos para acercarse y acariciar con delicadeza el pequeño orificio.

—Creo que entiendo por qué te gusta escuchar tu nombre de "esa" forma... —dejó escapar una risa baja, insistiendo en acariciarle en esa zona tan sensible. Pero Peter no salía "ileso" de aquel encuentro. Su cuerpo se estremecía con el roce del miembro cálido y a medio despertar de Loki. Su entusiasmo se notaba claramente en su erección que no mentía en su placer por las manos ajenas.

—¿Está sería otra manera de llamar tu atención? —poco a poco fue intentando meter uno de sus dedos, aprovechando la lubricación que el agua ofrecía.

.

Respondió con una sonrisa ante la referencia de lo erótico que resultaba llamarse mutuamente en medio del jugueteo pasional. Ninguno estaba hecho de roca, era natural que su libido despertara y les hiciera disfrutar más al escuchar cuan deseados eran el uno por el otro.

Se dedicó a seguir masajeando la erección del castaño, subiendo hasta la punta para rozarle con el pulgar haciendo círculos. Notó un respingo en el cuerpo de Peter, con lo que relamió sus labios sin dejar de mirarlo. Aunque pronto, él mismo fue quien se estremeció gratamente, exhalando un jadeo al sentir aquel dedo introduciéndose en su interior.

—Podría ser... —mencionó con el ceño fruncido y las mejillas encendidas, al tiempo que separaba un poco las piernas.

.

—Si lo es me gustaría hacerlo más seguido... Tu rostro se ve muy lindo… —siguió con las bromas, pero su voz había cambiado un poco. Ahora era más grave y un poco ronca.

Poco a poco fue estimulando su entrada, repartiendo besos por su cuello y unos pocos a sus labios. Loki no era el único que podía jugar a tentar al otro y terminar sin el contacto. Respiraba su aliento y escuchaba los suaves quejidos en su oído, ignorando el constante ruido del agua al caer.

—¿Eres mío? —se atrevió a preguntar, deteniendo un momento sus besos para mirar fijo las esmeraldas contrarias, aunque su cuerpo le reclamara las caricias de Loki que también se detuvieron un momento ante tal pregunta. No quería admitirse error alguno ante lo que ya se estaba contrayendo entre ambos, pero el destello del recuerdo del hermano mayor se hizo presente e hicieron temblar esos cimientos.

.

El tono en que Peter bromeaba le sacó una sonrisa cómplice, pero al mismo tiempo hizo que su piel se erizara pues su voz ya comenzaba a escucharse matizada por la excitación.

—No tengo... Problema con eso... —suspiró profundamente al sentir las suaves embestidas con que ese dedo lo estimulaba.

Cada vez le gustaba más la forma en que ambos parecían intuir lo que el otro quería, como si pudieran leerse plenamente sin margen de error. Y le fascinaba más todavía que Peter le mostrara ese lado suyo tan sugerente, jugando a tentarlo entre besos y roces como él se lo hacía.

Cerró los ojos un instante, percibiendo las placenteras sensaciones que iban en aumento y liberando uno que otro gemido bajo con sus labios cerca del oído de Peter. Mientras tanto seguía dándole un poco más de atención al glande del miembro contrario, atrapándolo entre su mano y bombeando con sutileza, un movimiento delicado sin llegar a ser una completa masturbación sobre todo el miembro. Escuchó al castaño, quien también delataba el placer que le provocaba entre jadeos, aunque no fue lo único que salió de sus labios.

Abrió de nuevo sus esmeraldas y se quedó quieto con la pregunta. Miró directo a sus avellanas con aire agitado y el corazón vuelto loco. Pudo ver un claro destello inquieto en esa mirada, como si en el fondo temiera que aquello que ahora tenían no fuera real o simplemente se tratara de algo pasajero y sin sentido... Antes su corazón latía por alguien que jamás le dio su lugar, ¿seguiría atado a un recuerdo que le trajo más sufrimiento que alegría?

—Lo soy... —afirmó con verdad y reforzó sus palabras con un beso lento pero profundo, tomando el rostro de Peter entre sus manos… La respuesta a su propia pregunta era "No". No necesitaba mirar al pasado para volver a sentirse completo pues, aun así, algo siempre le faltó. Peter era su presente y deseaba que fuera su futuro.

.

Una sonrisa más relajada se dibujó en el rostro goteante de Peter, quien cerró sus avellanas para recibir el beso que confirmaba las palabras del hechicero. No era su culpa, aún le costaba creer tan buena suerte de encontrarse con su media... Manzana dorada.

Unos ligeros chasquidos provocados por sus besos, en los que sus lenguas se reconocían y disfrutaban del sabor ajeno, se mezclaban entre los sonidos húmedos que resonaban en las paredes del baño. Esos pequeños jugueteos hacían del encuentro más entretenido.

—Gracias… —dijo el castaño en un breve respiro. —Aún me siento en un sueño... —se excusó sin separarse demasiado de su ahora pareja (porque lo eran, ¿o no?), paseando la punta de su nariz por las mejillas del ojiverde.

—Necesitaba saberlo para poder reclamarte... —había vuelto su lujurioso deseo, ahora más encendido que antes, sintiéndose libre de poder marcar aquel cuerpo que podría compararse a cualquier escultura griega.

De un rápido movimiento cambió la posición, siendo él quien acorralaba ahora a Loki contra la pared e inclinaba su cabeza para empezar a succionar y chupar parte de su cuello hasta dejar una marca rojiza, que con las horas se tornaría más oscura.

Sus manos dejaron en paz el trasero de Loki por un momento para cargarlo y sostenerle de su estrecha cintura, y hacer que este le rodeara nuevamente las caderas con sus piernas.

.

La sonrisa que vio en los labios de Peter antes de adueñarse de ellos le llenó el alma, y entre besos acuosos iba recalcando que era suyo y de nadie más. Su cuerpo, su mente y alma le pertenecían porque supo llegar al centro de su corazón del modo más inesperado pero certero.

Y todo comenzó como un juego, un reto para ver quién de los dos resistía más, incluso pudiera haber sido solo una clase de "terapia" para sus males y nada más. Pero el destino era caprichoso, o tal vez era sabio.

Entre suspiros y labios húmedos por el agua y la saliva de ambos, el beso fue agotándose despacio hasta que hubo un momento de tregua para respirar, y en donde Loki escuchó aquellas palabras del castaño que le hicieron mirarle con ternura.

—Te aseguro que no es un sueño... —respondió con suavidad, aunque al notar ese cambio en la tonalidad de voz del arácnido su cuerpo reaccionó estremeciéndose y su corazón se aceleró en milésimas. —Ahora ya lo sabes... —el momento retomó su intensidad, incluso el vapor parecía volverse más caliente... ¿O era él quien se calentaba de más con la referencia de lo que Peter haría?

No tuvo tiempo de elegir una opción, pues de pronto su espalda ya contactaba el frío mosaico que le sacó un jadeo por el contraste de temperatura, más no fue el único motivo por el que comenzaba a quejarse. Los labios del castaño se encargaban de marcar su piel, derritiéndole entre mordidas y succiones que le hacían alzar la cabeza para darle espacio y gimotear con placenteros tonos, mientras una de sus manos se perdía entre su cabello húmedo y la otra le recorría parte de la espalda media, como arañando, pero sin llegar a lastimar.

Pero su deseo aumentó al ser alzado para quedar sobre las caderas del arácnido. Enredó sus largas piernas en torno a él y con sus manos se aferró de sus hombros, mirándolo con hambre en sus esmeraldas y una gota de agua colgando de su labio inferior.

—Te quiero, Peter... —las palabras brotaron de sus labios con esa naturalidad que todo ser proclama a otro cuando lo que siente es sincero.

.

El simple tacto de las delgadas y finas manos de Loki sobre su piel o entre su cabellera húmeda hacían que la pasión que sentía por dentro aumentara, que su pulso se acelerará y que su hambre creciera notándose en el entusiasmo que ponía en hacer aquella marca de propiedad.

Al separarse se encontró con esos destellantes ojos que lo devoraban. —Yo también te quiero... —su corazón había dado un vuelco, escucharlo de su propia boca y con su voz le daba completa seguridad, reconfortándolo de sus miedos y temores.

Sonrió de lado al ver sus goteantes labios, tan deliciosos... No esperó más y comenzó a besarle nuevamente, con más hambre de las deliciosas mieles que podía emanar. Al ir prolongando el beso, acompañado de una exquisita danza entre ambas lenguas que se rozaban con ansias puras, su miembro que había sido abandonado encontró un lugar bastante agradable en donde posarse y seguir con las atenciones que le habían sido retiradas.

Sí, se había acomodado entre los glúteos del hechicero. Claro, no era lo mismo, pero estaba más cerca de aquel lugar en donde le había gustado estar la noche pasada. Peter comenzó a mover lentamente su pelvis, frotando su miembro contra el trasero de su "querido".

.

Correspondió el beso apasionado sin pensarlo, abriendo sus labios y acoplándose a los ajenos en busca de un contacto más fuerte al entrelazar sus lenguas que se reconocían en cada roce.

Suaves jadeos acompañaban el contacto, igual que chasquidos y suspiros ruidosos por la intensidad con que se devoraban. Todo aquello los estaba llevando al mismo escenario de la noche anterior, y sería mentir si Loki dijera que no lo ansiaba. Volver a unirse con Peter de esa forma era lo que más deseaba en ese instante.

Cuando el castaño empezó a frotarse despacio contra su entrada liberó un quedo ronroneo y contestó con un apenas perceptiblemente sutil movimiento de caderas, sujetándose del cuello de Peter para tener un poco de balance y poder incitarlo, al tiempo que él mismo buscaba friccionar su erección contra el abdomen marcado que le brindaba una sensación bastante placentera.

.

—Yo solo quería... Una ducha normal... —se quejó el chico arácnido entre risas y fuertes jadeos que denotaban su deseo carnal.

El calor no solo se acumulaba entre sus piernas y el redondo trasero de Loki, también lo hacía en su abdomen en dónde el ojiverde se frotaba con sutileza, aunque podía sentir perfectamente bien sus movimientos y la fricción de sus pieles.

—Loki... ¿Puedo hacerlo? —fácilmente pudo sostener al ojiverde con un brazo, mientras su mano derecha se deslizaba por las blancas y firmes piernas en su cadera para ir al punto en donde había dejado estimulaciones pendientes.

Pese a que se denotara en Loki el deseo, sentía la necesidad de pedir permiso. Aunque se mostrara una faceta poco conocida de Peter aún conservaba algo de pudor.

.

—No fui yo quien... Empezó... —regresó en el mismo tono divertido, pero notablemente sofocado por la excitación que lo tenía con el deseo a flor de piel, transpirando por cada poro y encendiendo sus esmeraldas cristalinas.

El contacto entre sus cuerpos se volvía cada vez más necesario, ambos se buscaban entre roces sugerentes y gestos que invitaban a continuar, y al parecer pronto avanzarían... Miró a Peter con un deje de sonrisa, pero no tardó en tornar su expresión anhelante, más aún, sintiendo el toque de su mano sobre la piel de sus muslos que llevaba una trayectoria hasta su entrada.

Jadeó despacio, el vaho que salió de su boca se mezcló con el vapor que los cobijaba.

—Me molestaré mucho... Si no lo haces... —trató de que sonara a broma, pero la excitación hizo que su voz sonara más como un "te necesito".

.

La manera en cómo había obtenido la respuesta le sorprendió por un momento, pero al obtener una afirmación sonrió ligeramente a causa de la gracia y la ternura que le había producido. Le dirigió una sonrisa confiada y divertida antes de darle un beso rápido.

—Gracias... —sin esperar otro poco introdujo un dedo y comenzó a estimular aquella entrada. La necesidad de unir nuevamente sus cuerpos le hizo actuar rápido y pronto se unió un segundo a la tarea.

El calor aumentaba entre ambos cuerpos. Podía sentir que el cuerpo de Loki se estremecía ligeramente al tiempo que soltaba suaves jadeos que lo provocaban y excitaban más y más.

Sentía que si no se unían pronto estallaría en locura. Sus dedos, mientras tanto, hicieron un movimiento como el de un par de tijeras para intentar dilatar el pequeño orificio y en cuanto pudo, como si supiera exactamente a dónde dirigirse, su miembro se colocó entre sus dedos que abrían un poco más la entrada y fue introduciéndose apenas un poco.

—Si te hago daño... Solo házmelo saber para... Detenerme... —tal vez la noche anterior la advertencia hubiera sido de más, pero ahora era un poco diferente pues no se había tomado su tiempo para dilatar lo suficiente aquella entrada tan estrecha, pero su organismo ya lo demandaba.

.

Correspondió esa sonrisa para reafirmar que su respuesta era un "si", seguido de aquel contacto breve entre sus labios. Asintió a su agradecimiento, que en el fondo le daba cierta curiosidad porque tuviera que pedírselo cuando ya lo habían hecho, pero más que molestarle, ese detalle le hizo quererlo un poco más.

Pronto sintió un dedo entrando y sus manos se aferraron de los hombros contrarios, conteniendo un poco el aliento, pero soltándolo en un jadeo al empezar los estímulos. La mirada se le nublaba y sentía el calor aumentando, sonrojando sus mejillas y perlando su cuerpo entre las gotas de agua. No perdió contacto con esas avellanas un solo instante, acariciándole el rostro con sus manos, aunque un gemido sorpresivo atravesó su garganta y frunció su ceño cuando un segundo intruso se colara.

Relamió sus labios, aferrándose del cuello de Peter, sintiendo su cuerpo estremeciéndose. Sus jadeos se iban transformando en quedos gemidos por la forma en que el castaño movía sus dedos adentro, encendiendo más su deseo por volver a tenerlo en su interior, fundiéndose como uno solo. Y al parecer no era el único que lo ansiaba, pues no tardó en sentir el glande rozándose en su entrada y haciendo presión de modo suave hasta quedar insertado.

Tembló un poco, incluso su respiración se cortó y su entrecejo se frunció de modo más marcado, clavando los dedos en los hombros del arácnido.

—Espera... —pidió respirando agitado y mirándolo incierto. Un poco de miedo le invadió por la premura, no lo detendría totalmente, pero necesitaba un momento para relajarse. Concentró su atención en su entrada, y apelando a su factor curativo fue compensando la falta de preparación para alojar aquel miembro endurecido.

—Sigue... —le dijo en un susurro y Peter volvió a empujar despacio, pero sin pausa. Loki pegó cabeza y espalda en la pared, aun aferrándose del castaño, cerrando los ojos y respirando profundo.

En cuanto el miembro erecto de Peter quedó por completo dentro volvió a pedirle que esperara un poco, y mientras acostumbraba a su cuerpo, llevó la mano derecha a su propia erección para masturbarse y así ayudarse a entrar de nuevo en "calor".

.

Peter aún se sentía inexperto, pero por todas las respuestas que obtenía de los gestos y gemidos bajos de Loki sabía que estaba haciendo las cosas bien. Una vez excitado no creía ser capaz de sentir su miembro más erecto, pero con cada gemido que escuchaba y cada vez que las manos contrarias se aferraban a su cuerpo sentía que su excitación aumentaba.

Esa fue la primera vez en que Loki le pedía algo de tiempo. Tal vez sí se había precipitado en insertar su miembro, y si quería que el hechicero no "sufriera" por mucho tiempo tendría que acelerar su proceso de llegar al clímax, pues conociendo a Loki, y después de unas pocas experiencias juntos, sabía que no dejaría las cosas "a medias".

Un susurro se deslizó hasta sus oídos animando a continuar y así lo hizo. Con ambas manos libres sujetó la cintura de Loki para empujar poco a poco, abriéndose camino en su estrechez para terminar rápido. Le preocupaba que solo fuera él quien estuviera complaciéndose a costa del contrario.

Pese a la imagen agitada que Loki le brindaba el castaño comenzaba a tener sus dudas en continuar. Estaba dispuesto incluso a detener todo, pero... Tal parecía que el ojiverde se había dado cuenta y no lo dejaría ir, pues sin prisa llevó su mano derecha a su miembro para comenzar a estimularse él mismo.

—Loki, Loki, Loki... —susurró su nombre entre risas como diciendo "tú no tienes remedio", como si hubiera entrado en su mente para leerle los pensamientos y hacer eso a propósito, aunque sólo se tratará de relajar y continuar con su apasionado encuentro.

Más seguro y después de un poco de tiempo comenzó a moverse dentro y fuera, sujetando la cintura del azabache.

.

Aun en medio de la agitación, y el breve escozor, percibió las dudas de Peter. Sabía que si el temor a lastimarlo le dominaba entonces se detendría y no quería eso, quería continuar hasta el final. Su táctica pareció funcionar pues ahora escuchaba su nombre entre quedas risas, algo que le destensó y provocó que sonriera para el castaño sin dejar de tocarse.

No pronunció palabras con los labios, pero si con la mirada, diciéndole algo como "sabes que te gusta verme hacer esto". Fue entonces que luego de unos instantes las embestidas comenzaron suaves y consideradas. Loki ladeó el rostro con los ojos cerrados, inhalado profundo y ralentizando un poco el movimiento de su mano sobre su miembro. No era tortuoso, si lo fuera sabría que algo no estaba bien y le obligaría a salir, solo se trataba de la estrechez que iría cediendo conforme Peter lo penetrara.

Cuando su cuerpo empezó a soltarse y acostumbrarse, leves gemidos salieron de entre sus labios y dejó de masturbarse. El placer volvía erizándole la piel, aumentando su calor y alimentando su deseo que acrecentaba mientras más sentía la dureza de Peter marcándolo una vez más como suyo.

—Mngh... —alzó el rostro y onduló con sus caderas mientras se sujetaba de los hombros del castaño. —Peter... —lo llamó por su nombre, un clamo profundo, como una súplica desesperada por ser escuchada.

.

Los gemidos del azabache se mezclaban en el aire con la respiración profunda y sonora del castaño, que disfrutaba la calidez interna que rodeaba su miembro.

"Peter", aquel llamado le hizo perder el control que lo mantenía a raya. Las estocadas comenzaron a acelerar su ritmo y a aumentar su profundidad gracias a la posición de ambos.

—Mgh... Ahh... A la próxima... Creo que no podré... Entrar... Estás cada vez más... Estrecho… —mencionó con burla, más para él que para Loki. Además, era obvio por sus fuertes jadeos y su agitación denotaba por completo lo que su cuerpo gozaba dentro de la estrecha entrada.

.

Liberó un gemido que resonó por cada esquina del baño cuando Peter acelerara. Su espalda se curvó un instante sintiendo las embestidas más profundas, había provocado las ganas del castaño y eso le complacía.

—Entonces... Tal vez tengamos que... Ahh… Cambiar de... Roles... —le regresó la broma entre jadeos sofocados y un deje de risa.

Tomó su rostro entre sus manos, acercándose por un beso que se interrumpía con frecuencia por el movimiento, dejando que ambos respiraran el aliento del otro.

—Pero te gusta que... Mnnh… Sea estrecho... ¿No es así? —susurró a su oído, pasando su lengua por detrás del lóbulo y mordiéndolo después, buscando sus puntos débiles para incitarlo.

.

—Tal vez... Mngh... —en medio de su delirio el castaño no dejaba de penetrar aquel cuerpo que pendía de él. La idea de intercambiar roles apenas y se le cruzó por la cabeza, dejándola escapar sin mucha importancia.

Las manos de Loki fueron a su rostro, le acariciaron brevemente y después busco sus labios, los cuales no le negó. Al contrario, también buscaba con hambre los labios contrarios, pero los besos no duraban mucho debido al constante movimiento. Otros tal vez se sintieran satisfechos de respirar el aliento del otro, pero ellos no, seguían buscándose para saborear las dulces mieles que tenían por ofrecer.

Por travesura o no, el ojiverde le susurró al oído provocando en Peter una nueva oleada de lujuria que le hizo actuar.

—Como no tienes idea... —respondió con cierta malicia en su voz ronca de placer. Sus manos soltaron un poco el cuerpo de Loki, dejando que la gravedad hiciera su parte al hacer caer un poco el cuerpo de su amante, profundizando así las penetraciones que ahora daba con más fuerza.

Peter, con el placer a flor de piel, se sorprendió incluso a sí mismo por las acciones que estaba tomando. Había tenido un par de relaciones con Gwen, pero nunca antes había llegado a actuar a tal punto. No le desagradaba la idea, al contrario, le alegraba, aunque estuviera un poco confundido, y más al ser Loki quien sacara ese estado suyo.

El baño ahora estaba nublado por el vapor de agua e inundado por los húmedos sonidos que hacían sus pieles al chocar una con otra y los gemidos que ambos dejaban salir de sus gargantas, haciendo aún más erótico el ambiente.

.

Aquello de cambiar roles fue una idea más por molestar al castaño que en serio, por eso sonrió con tintes divertidos aun entre el placer, porque la forma en cómo había contestado era claramente vaga y sin prestar atención. Bien pudiera pensar en algo para ponerlo después contra las cuerdas al recordarle que hubo accedido a hacer tal o cual cosa mientras estaba perdido entre nubes de placer dentro de su cuerpo, pero lo cierto era que ni Loki pensaba con total coherencia en ese momento.

Aunque sí pudo reaccionar a lo demás al escuchar ese toque malicioso en la voz ronca de Peter. Jadeó por la fuerte oleada de calor que le sobrevino, su miembro incluso palpitó y se humedeció con pre seminal, pero terminó soltando un gemido agónico de puro placer al ser penetrado con esa profundidad que llegó a tocar el punto exacto donde el delirio se acrecentaba.

—¡AAHHH!... Nmgh... —el éxtasis de aquel momento apasionado impedía que silenciara el disfrute que Peter le hacía sentir.

Gotas de sudor mezcladas con agua resbalaban sobre su piel, su mirada nublada apenas podía mantener el contacto con esas avellanas de pupilas dilatadas, sus labios de un cereza encendido haciendo juego con sus mejillas sonrojadas y esas marcas de pertenencia que adornaban su cuello.

Por reflejo su mano derecha viajó de nuevo a su erección para masturbarla al ritmo de las embestidas, mientras con el brazo libre se abrazaba del arácnido y sus caderas buscaban aquel delicioso falo en su acalorado vaivén.

—Te quiero... —declaró con la respiración agitada, mordiendo la piel del cuello de Peter mientras ambos se acoplaban en esa euforia que los tenía tocando las puertas del mismo cielo.

.

Al ver a Loki de aquella manera, sonrojado y con sus delgados y exquisitos labios haciéndole juego, compartiendo las delicias del acto de amor que siempre estaba rodeado de tabúes, comprendió que el ojiverde siempre había sido la puerta que se abría después de que otra se cerraba, que tuvieron que pasar unos años para poder verla como una opción y una decisión definitiva.

"Te quiero", fueron las palabras que resonaron en su cabeza. Un "te quiero" acompañado de un agarre firme a su cuerpo, tanto del brazo que le rodeaba la espalda como del interior de aquel cuerpo hermoso que parecía exigirle que se quedara más tiempo unido a él. Un "te quiero" cargado del más puro deseo, tan palpable como ellos mismos.

—También te quiero... Hmn... —respondió al tiempo que su rostro se deformada en una mueca por los dientes de Loki clavándose en su piel para dejar su propia marca.

Entre sus cuerpos podía sentir el constante movimiento de Loki al masturbarse y llevó una de sus manos sobre la del ojiverde para acompañarle en los movimientos de bombeo, mientras que la otra seguía sostenido el cuerpo amado.

—Tengo que hacerlo... —se excusó, refiriéndose a los estímulos que daba acompañando de su mano. —Es que estoy próximo a... ¡Ngh! ¿Por qué eres tan... Deseable?... —se quejó dejando escapar otras risas... Aunque parecían más gemidos que otra cosa.

.

"También te quiero", escuchar la correspondencia en aquellas palabras matizadas por jadeos apasionados hizo que su corazón diera un vuelvo. Su frenético latir ya no era solo por el vigor del acto sino por la emoción que aquella frase representaba. No solo estaban desfogando sus ansias, los deseos truncados acumulados en sus cuerpos, era más que solo sexo, estaba seguro que el afecto que los unía iba más allá.

Dejó de succionar la piel del cuello para lamer con dedicación, justo cuando notó una mano colocándose sobre la suya que daba atención a su miembro. Sonrió con la excusa, intercalando suspiros y gemidos que chocaban contra el oído del castaño.

—Mngh… También yo... —del mismo modo que Peter, Loki ya sentía cercano el momento. Intencionalmente contrajo su interior buscando provocar al arácnido, y vaya que lo había logrado pues su voz resonaba ahogada entre gemidos que sin duda lo excitaron al punto de humedecerse considerablemente.

Exhaló extasiado, frotando el costado de su rostro contra el ajeno, más una baja risilla brotó con algo de ronquera en su garganta.

—No lo sé... Tal vez... Ahh... Sean... Las manzanas doradas... —respondió entre broma y malicia, reclamando esos carnosos labios en un beso fuerte y voraz, dejando que Peter se hiciera cargo de su erección para poder sostenerse de su rostro con ambas manos. Sus piernas se enredaron en su cintura con firmeza al sentir que pronto terminarían, pues esta vez la excitación de ambos pareciera estar coordinada en tiempo.

.

Pese al húmedo ambiente que los rodeaba, y lo húmedo de sus cuerpos, el castaño podía sentir perfectamente el líquido pre seminal que brotaba del falo de Loki. Seguro estaba tan extasiado como él.

Su corazón latía fuertemente, así como también sentía palpitar su miembro en cada estocada que daba. Pronto llegaría, solo un poco más...

—¡Loki! Mgnhhh... —llamó a su pareja, incluso antes de que este terminara de decir su broma, en un tono anhelante que pareció entender a la perfección pues le tomó del rostro con ambas manos y le besó con hambre, como lo venían haciendo desde hace poco.

Estaba a nada de llegar a su clímax y no lo haría solo. Su éxtasis le hizo pegar el cuerpo de Loki contra la pared y dar sus últimas y fuertes estocadas para alcanzar aquel punto que volvía loco al hechicero, todo sin dejar de masturbar la erección que palpitaba en su mano con cada bombeo.

—¡NGHAH! —el pequeño cuarto de baño se llenó de un gemido sincronizado de ambos, liberando toda esa energía que habían acumulado a través de su blanca semilla.

Peter, con el cuerpo algo tembloroso, se sujetó en un abrazo a Loki que seguía aferrado a él con manos, piernas e incluso su insaciable interior, respirando a la par agitados y satisfechos de las delicias que aquel orgasmo compartido les brindaba.

.

Devoraba los labios del castaño sin dar tregua, entre jadeos y fuertes respiraciones, gemidos ahogados y aliento húmedo por el roce apasionado de sus lenguas buscándose. No sabía si por el hecho de hacerlo una segunda vez era que ambos estaban tan excitados, o porque hacerlo en el baño, bajo el agua y con el vapor, lo volvía todo más erótico. Tal vez fuera un poco de ambas cosas, y la verdad no importaba mientras los dos estuvieran conectados de aquella forma, disfrutando y pidiendo más.

Al contactar su espalda contra la pared un gemido ansioso escapó de entre sus labios, y seguido a ese vinieron más uniéndose al coro de sonidos provocados por el creciente placer que experimentaban.

Ya no faltaba mucho, y Peter los acercaba cada vez más a ese glorioso momento de plenitud acalorada. Su cuerpo comenzó a estremecerse, los espasmos en su interior se volvían constantes, el fuego en su piel quemaba placenteramente, al igual que su miembro palpitaba sin dejar de emanar pre seminal.

—¡MNAGH! —fue entonces que se abrazó al castaño cuando una fuerte oleada placentera le atravesó como ráfaga, el momento justo donde gimiendo derramó su simiente en la mano ajena y por dentro atrapaba con fuerza aquel falo que lo llenó con calidez.

El efecto intenso del orgasmo tardó algunos instantes en aplacarse, dejando al hechicero entumecido, temblando, agitado y apenas consciente de su entorno al escuchar vagamente el sonido del agua cayendo y contactando el suelo, junto con la respiración de ambos. Su corazón acelerado parecía estar a punto de estallar, pero estaba feliz. Se sentía pleno y amado, ¿qué más podría pedir si estaba con la persona correcta? Porque Peter era el correcto.

.

Estando así, abrazados uno al otro, agitados y compartiendo las maravillas de su unión, Peter se sentía pleno, seguro y tranquilo. Nada podría perturbar su felicidad en esos momentos. Respiraba el vapor caliente de la ducha, pero también percibía el aroma de Loki. Un aroma que se volvería más que una adicción, sería una necesidad.

No estuvo muy consciente de cuánto tiempo habían durado en medio del orgasmo, pero el dolor de la rigidez en la que se había quedado el resto de su cuerpo le hicieron reaccionar, percibiendo nuevamente su entorno.

—Loki... ¿Estás bien? —preguntó moviéndose poco a poco, besando con delicadeza su cuello y apartando la espalda contraría de la pared, sujetando al ojiverde de las piernas —¿Sigues vivo? —terminó preguntando un poco más tranquilo y en son de broma después de haber recibido un suave quejido como respuesta.

.

Prácticamente se quedó aferrado al cuerpo de Peter como un koala, en espera de regular su respiración y aplacar toda esa ola de sensaciones que lo habían dejado fuera de combate. Fue entonces que escuchó la pregunta del castaño, aunque casi le pareció haber sido un eco lo que oyó.

"Mhm", fue su breve respuesta. Tan agotado estaba que apenas pudo formular un quejido por lo bajo, más terminó emitiendo un deje de risa cansada, y removiéndose un poco quedó mirando a su pareja.

—Supongo que sí... —su tono de voz era ligeramente ronco por todo el "escándalo" que no pudo acallar. Pegó su frente a la otra, dejando escapar un suspiro largo y satisfecho. —Esto de ahorrar agua no está funcionando... —rió en complicidad con Peter. Ciertamente no aplicaba el ser ahorrativos cuando las hormonas se volvían locas.

.

El estado casi sonámbulo de Loki le causó gracia y ternura. No recordaba algo similar en tiempos pasados, claro, sin ser necesario el sexo. Eso le hizo sonreír abiertamente al juntar sus frentes.

—Ok, tal vez ese fue mi error, pero... Puede que si haya funcionado un poco… —bajó su mirada para hacer notar que casi no había rastro del pasado éxtasis de Loki en sus cuerpos, pues el agua que caía en ellos se lo había llevado.

Después de intercambiar otras pocas risas cómplices Peter besó con ternura los labios del hechicero.

—Mi apetito ahora es mayor... Creo que deberás preparar doble omelette… —al decirlo recorrió las piernas enredadas alrededor de él sin malicia alguna, pues esta ya se había liberado. Era como una señal de que tenían que separarse, aunque ninguno de los dos quisiera hacerlo realmente.

.

De nuevo las risas cómplices no se hicieron esperar ante la referencia de lo que el agua se había llevado consigo.

—Eso es algo bueno, entonces… —las bromas cesaron por unos instantes, pues un tierno beso no podía ser despreciado por ningún motivo, y menos después de haber consumado por segunda vez aquel afecto que cada vez se fortalecía un poco más. Mientras sus labios se tocaban no había jugueteos sugerentes pues ambos respiraban calma y sosiego, y su hambre ahora si se trataba solo de algo que podría saciarse con un buen desayuno a base de omelette, Hot Cakes y malteada de fresa.

—De acuerdo… Que sea doble para ambos... Y tú tendrás que preparar la mitad del paquete de Hot Cakes... —añadió sonriente, mirando esas brillantes avellanas y esa radiante expresión que mostraba el castaño.

Ante las caricias en sus piernas suspiró comprendiendo el trasfondo. Ya habían pasado un tiempo considerable sin separarse, y aunque no quisieran tenían que hacerlo.

—Será mejor si... —hizo una expresión de "salir" junto con un breve movimiento de cabeza, indicando que era hora. Se sujetó de los hombros del arácnido para que este pudiera tomarlo de la cintura y elevarlo despacio mientras se retraía poco a poco. Una vez libres, sus pies tocaron de nuevo el piso encharcado, y notó que por sus piernas corría no solo agua sino restos del semen de Peter, pero no hizo referencia a ese detalle para no abrumarlo.

.

—Serán los mejores Hot Cakes que habrás probado en tu vida... Antes de que llegues a probar los de mi tía. —admitió con tranquilidad mientras tomaba a Loki de la cintura y lo elevaba para poder terminar aquella maravillosa unión.

Sin embargo, su miembro no fue lo único que sintió liberado de ese par de glúteos. De nueva cuenta había dejado parte de él, mucha parte de él, dentro de Loki, pero a diferencia de la vez pasada ninguno hizo referencia a eso, haciendo que Peter se sintiera un poco más relajado.

Por unos segundos se perdió en esas esmeraldas que desde tiempo atrás le intrigaban y que ahora, después de todo lo sucedido, podía darse esa libertad. Con el tiempo tal vez podría aprender más de ellos.

Soltó un suave suspiro, se acercó para besarle la frente y de paso alcanzar el shampoo.

—Te quiero como las arañas quieren a sus presas. —bromeó un poco, el agua comenzaba a sentirse fría y no estaban ahorrando precisamente... ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban dentro?

.

—Seguro que sí. Prueba de ello fue esa deliciosa lasaña, así que tendrás que esmerarte. —mencionó igual de tranquilo, pero con un ligero toque divertido, dándose el lujo de mirar a Peter unos instantes como este lo hacía con él.

Le gustaba mucho cuando se perdían ambos entre miradas, como queriendo descifrar cada pensamiento y aprender a leerse la mente. Cerró los ojos en medio de una sonrisa con ese beso en su frente, sintiéndose pleno y más que dichoso.

—¿Como las arañas quieren a sus presas? Es decir… ¿Envueltas con telaraña y bien resguardadas? —regresó la broma, y por su parte tomó la esponja para enjabonarla y hacer espuma.

El vapor de antes poco a poco iba desvaneciéndose pues el agua ya estaba perdiendo calor, esperaba que fuera suficiente para terminar de bañarse, no tanto por él sino por Peter, no quería que terminara resfriándose. Pero por si acaso cerró la llave del agua fría, así al menos estaría templada.

.

—Por supuesto que sí. Te quiero en mi telaraña, en donde pueda mirar cada movimiento que haces y... Comerte en el momento que yo quiera.

Había echado un poco de shampoo en sus manos para tallar la cabeza contraria, y para el momento en que dijo lo último estaba seguro que esos ojos no lo mirarían con ese brillo tan suyo de gracia con la espuma que había creado en pocos segundos.

Por su parte, Loki frotaba su cuerpo con la esponja jabonosa. Podía sentir en esos roces que lo hacía con íntimo cuidado y dedicación, causando en Peter un sentimiento inexplicable que le hacía latir el corazón con alegría.

.

Soltó una risilla divertida con la respuesta del castaño, y de haber podido lo habría "atacado" con miradas juguetonas. —Uhm, bueno... Ser tu presa no suena tan mal si me "comes" tan bien. —regresó en tono travieso mientras sus manos dirigían cuidadosamente la esponja por el cuerpo de Peter.

El masaje en su cabeza era igual de suave y delicado. Se tomó un instante para percibir lo que sentía y era una calma tan rara, aunque no por ello menos hermosa. Ambos se tocaban, pero no era con deseo y lujuria sino algo más puro, casi inocente. Suspiró despacio ante tal descubrimiento, pues el que no solo fuera pasión desenfrenada lo único que los motivara a tocarse ya era muy prometedor.

.

—Jajajaja, ¿de verdad? No quieras adularme. —rió tímido, no estaba acostumbrando a dichos comentarios, aunque tampoco era como si se la pasara de cama en cama.

El agua que caía entre ellos limpiaba rápidamente la espuma que cubría parte de su cuerpo y que abundaba en la cabeza de Loki. Peter seguía frotándola con suavidad para hacer que todo resto del shampoo desapareciera, y la tarea parecería fácil de no ser por ese par de esmeraldas que le miraban de nueva cuenta.

—¿Tengo arañas en la cara?... ¿O quieres lavarme también el cabello? —preguntó quitándole la esponja pues tenía todas las intenciones del mundo de frotar su cuerpo como él había hecho con el suyo.

Era curioso para el castaño que las cosas que jamás se le ocurrió hacer con su pasada pareja ahora se dieran de manera tan espontánea, sin pena ni vergüenza alguna. Todo era tan natural como respirar, y eso estaba bien, ¿no?

.

—Hey, lo digo en serio. —respondió sonriente y mirando al castaño, una vez que la espuma en su cabeza desapareciera con el agua.

Sabía que Peter no había vuelto a estar con nadie más después de Gwen, porque al menos debieron hacerlo algunas veces, y además era la primera vez que se daba la oportunidad de meterse entre las sábanas con un chico, pero ciertamente Loki no tenía queja alguna sobre sus "habilidades" en la intimidad. ¿O sería tal vez que él jamás llegó a ese nivel con nadie? No lo creía así, Peter era especial y pudo sentirlo.

Ante la pregunta con tintes de sugerencia le miró con ojos entrecerrados y expresión como diciendo "¿qué estás pensando?", y más porque ahora le quitaba la esponja con claras intenciones de pasarla sobre su cuerpo. Claro, no le estaba insinuando nada fuera de las bromas, el apetito lujurioso de ambos quedó más que satisfecho, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de jugar sin dobles intenciones.

—Lo que tienes en la cara son dos hermosos ojos avellana que tendré que dejar de mirar un momento. —se acercó a darle un pico y tomó el shampoo para comenzar a lavar su cabello, en lo que sentía la esponja que Peter pasaba delicadamente sobre su cuerpo.

Y así, mientras su arácnido favorito tenía los ojos cerrados, se dedicó a masajear suavemente su cabeza mientras miraba su rostro. De pronto recordó las palabras de Verity, tenía que ser claro con sus sentimientos para no lastimarse mutuamente.

Suspiró despacio. Ya que ambos estaban prácticamente iniciando una relación, ahora más que nunca debía hablar con Peter sobre Thor. Era justo que supiera y tuviera seguridad de que eso había terminado... Pero no lo haría mientras terminaban de asearse.

.

El rostro del castaño se tiñó de rojo ante su respuesta con la que se quedó sin palabra alguna. De cualquier forma, y como si realmente hubiera dicho algo, recibió un tierno beso que le hizo cerrar los ojos y seguido de eso el suave masajeo con shampoo para limpiar su cabello.

Aprovecho el momento para seguir reconociendo el cuerpo contrario con aquella esponja. El tiempo realmente había hecho justicia con el liviano cuerpo que antes le pertenecía a ese pequeño niño deseoso de aventura y... Sobre todo, del cariño y el reconocimiento de su hermano mayor.

Recordar los detalles simplemente le amargaban el dulce momento. Tarde o temprano, y si quería seguir con Loki en la manera en cómo se estaban conduciendo, tendrían que tocar el tema del rubio.

Soltó un suave suspiro cargado de sus más inestables pensamientos y continuó con el roce al cuerpo contrario. No permitiría que el dios se interpusiera entre ellos y menos en su forma etérea, producto de su mente.

—Listo. —abrió los ojos después de su breve momento de lucha interna y de aquellos suaves movimientos en su cabeza. —Ahora si hay que apresurarnos. Mira, nos estamos volviendo viejos aquí… —le hizo notar sus manos arrugadas por pasar tanto tiempo en el agua, además de que el hambre comenzaría a hacer estragos en su interior.

.

Cuando hubo terminado de tallar el cabello del castaño y Peter acabara de enjabonar su cuerpo, dejaron que el agua se llevara la espuma, aunque también Loki aprovechó para que su breve inquietud se fuera por la coladera.

—Seremos un par de honorables y sensuales ancianos. —añadió con una risa divertida, al tiempo que cerraba las llaves con su magia. —Vamos... No sé tú, pero ya tengo hambre... —tomó a Peter de la mano y lo guio fuera de la regadera para tomar una toalla cada uno y secar sus cuerpos, yendo luego a la habitación para vestirse.

.

Peter no dejaba de sorprenderse por el ingenio siempre despierto de Loki. Era divertida la idea de ser viejitos... Pero no resultaba nada tentadora.

Sonriendo siguió de cerca al azabache, tomó una toalla para secarse parte del cuerpo y salir a la habitación para cambiarse de ropas, nada fuera de lo ordinario y mucho más relajado que las prendas que había usado la noche anterior, más atrevidas a lo que su personalidad revelaba.

De vez en cuando echaba una ojeada a Loki del otro lado de la habitación, ya fuera por el rabillo del ojo o por el reflejo de la ventana. Eso demostraba lo mucho que le importaba y el gran espacio que estaba tomando dentro de su corazón.

—Te espero en la cocina, ¡lento! —al dejar los juegos atrás, Peter había retomado el ritmo habitual de sus actos, haciendo las cosas de manera algo acelerada. Era ya un hábito.

Ya en la cocina no fue tan difícil encontrar los materiales y los utensilios necesarios para sus Hot Cakes. La malteada la dejaría al final, quería que quedara espumosa y para ello era necesario servirla al momento.

.

Ya en la habitación, mientras Peter hurgaba dentro de su mochila por la ropa que había llevado para cambiarse, Loki hizo lo propio en los cajones de su armario. Podía percibir las miradas discretas que el castaño le lanzaba, cosa que le hacía sonreír, y claro, elevar su ego por sentirse importante para él. Aunque pretendía que no se daba cuenta, no quería que Peter se sintiera cohibido y saliera corriendo con la ropa a medio poner o simplemente dejara de mirarlo.

Realmente todo parecía haber tomado su lugar en el tiempo y el espacio, todo encajaba sin tener que presionar o forzar, como una pieza de un rompecabezas que por más que se intente no es posible amoldar porque simplemente no corresponde a ese lugar. En cambio, con ellos era totalmente distinto. Ambos eran piezas que encajaban perfectamente, ni muy justo, ni muy flojo, la medida correcta. En eso pensaba cuando Peter le avisó que se adelantaría.

—¡No hagas destrozos, insecto! —le regresó en el mismo tono bromista, aventándole la toalla que tenía sobre los hombros, aunque terminó golpeando la puerta. Luego suspiró sintiéndose pleno y muy feliz. De hecho, la sonrisa no se le borró del rostro mientras terminaba de cambiarse, ni tampoco menguó el sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Al quedar listo se miró en el espejo para desordenar un poco su cabello y entonces alcanzó a Peter en la cocina. Desde el pasillo ya se olía ese delicioso aroma de la mantequilla que lo guiaba como un chiquillo antojadizo hasta el lugar de donde provenía, con la esperanza de encontrar un manjar para devorar a sus anchas.

—Uhm, eso huele bien. —se acercó por la espalda del castaño para ver sobre su hombro y depositar un cálido beso en su mejilla.

Entonces fue al refrigerador para sacar los huevos, queso, tocino y algo de pimiento morrón verde. Colocó las cosas en la mesa y luego fue a buscar un bowl en la alacena para mezclar los huevos. Aunque ni siquiera recordó cierta fotografía que debería estar guardada en la esquina de aquel sitio.

—¿Te gusta con pimiento? ¿O lo prefieres solo con tocino y el queso? —preguntó al cerrar la puertecilla de la alacena y dejar el bowl en la mesa, junto con un cuchillo y una tabla de madera.

.

Peter quería poner empeño en la preparación del desayuno y su forma de hacerlo era batir él mismo la harina con el resto de los ingredientes. Resultaría más fácil y rápido hacerlo en la licuadora o con la batidora, pero siempre había creído que de esa manera se perdía lo divertido y el encanto de los panecillos.

No tardó en homogeneizar todo, siendo la mantequilla la única faltante. Mientras la derretía escuchó los pasos ligeros de Loki en su dirección.

—Tan solo espera a probarlos. —respondió entre risas sin poder regresar el beso que le había dado. —Agrégale el pimiento para que tenga un sabor más fresco... ¿Cómo lo prefieres tú? — preguntó al verter la mezcla para hacer el primer Hot Cake.

.

—Espero hacerlo, chef. —devolvió como retándolo, pero jugando al mismo tiempo, llevando el pimiento al fregadero para lavarlo, habiendo escuchado a Peter con el visto bueno para añadirlo a la preparación del omelette.

—Bueno, usualmente hago una mezcolanza de muchas cosas. —decía entre sonrisas, escurriendo el exceso de agua del vegetal y regresando a la mesa para empezar a cortarlo. —A veces le pongo champiñones, peperoni, tocino, pimiento, queso extra y algo de cebolla. —miró al castaño a un lado que parecía tener una expresión de "¿en serio todo eso?". —¿Qué? Soy un chico en pleno desarrollo. —le guiñó un ojo, terminando de picar el pimiento que vació en un refractario y siguió con el tocino, desmenuzó el queso y luego rompió los huevos para batirlos en el bowl.

.

Quedó incrédulo ante los ingredientes que el ojiverde ponía a su omelette. A su parecer era un exceso y el huevo prácticamente desaparecía entre tantas cosas cuando era el ingrediente principal.

Por mirar ingenuo a Loki e imaginar aquella preparación se le olvidó por un momento el Hot Cake que terminó por quemarse de un lado. Al darse cuenta el castaño le dio vuelta, por lo menos para terminar de cocer el primer panqueque.

—Solo te faltó la salsa de tomate y pasta para pizza debajo de todo eso. —replicó al sacar de la sartén al pobre y chamuscado pan y verter más mezcla para los próximos Hot Cakes. Ese era el detalle con esas delicias del demonio, que se le quemaban con facilidad.

.

—Eso no suena mal. —fingió demencia entre quedas risas. Sí, también hubo probado una combinación así. Vivir solo era una experiencia bastante creativa a nivel culinario, podías darte el lujo de probar mezclas de todo tipo para ver "qué tal te iba" inventando cosas nuevas. Especialmente que fueran comestibles, claro.

Terminando de batir los huevos procedió a incorporar los demás ingredientes para poner la sartén a un lado del de los Hot Cakes. Notó que al voltear el primero a Peter se le había quemado un poco, pero no se burlaría, el día anterior el suyo quedó mucho peor luego de estar charlando con Verity sobre "juguetes" para mayores y demás cosas para hacer de la experiencia en intimidad algo más entretenido.

—Oye, ¿no crees que tía May estuvo muy rara cuando te dejé en casa? —se acordó de repente de las miradas curiosas que la mujer en mascarilla les dedicaba mientras charlaban.

.

Hizo una mueca poco convencida, a él si le sonaba mal. Hasta cierto punto agradecía tener de cerca a su tía May que le preparaba la comida, aunque sólo fuera para calentar en el horno de microondas. Pero también había ocasiones en las que tenía que prepararse solo la comida por las salidas de su tía con su grupo de amigas.

Volteó el panecillo que tenía en el sartén, dejando a la vista un perfecto color dorado. Ya estaba agarrando el ritmo con los panecillos.

—¿Tía May? —sintió como si la hubiera invocado con tan solo pensarla. —Sí, ella es bastante suspicaz... Cuando se lo propone, en especial cuando se trata de mí y "mis emociones". —respondió soltando un suspiro. —Aunque fue obvio y notorio el cambio que tuve cuando apareciste de nuevo. —sacó el Hot Cake y empezó la preparación de uno nuevo. —Se preocupa de más y a veces me resulta difícil mentirle... A veces no sé cómo es que no ha descubierto que soy Spiderman.

.

Escuchaba con atención, despegando cuidadosamente las orillas del omelette sin voltearlo, aun le faltaba un poco de cocción.

Ciertamente tía May no era una mujer común, la impresión que le dio a Loki era de ser muy inteligente, afectuosa, suspicaz como Peter se lo decía, y claro, como toda madre, o tía en este caso, debía tener desarrollado ese "sexto sentido" que le avisa de los cambios por los que pasan sus seres queridos, por mínimos que sean.

—Eso es porque quiere verte bien en todo sentido, es normal… Madre también ha actuado así algunas veces. —mencionó sin dejar de vigilar el omelette, aunque luego esbozó una suave sonrisa con la referencia a su retorno a la vida de Peter. —Bueno, supongo que eso explicaría porque nos miraba como si esperara que le dijéramos "algo". —su sonrisa traviesa se amplió, tal vez no eran tan discretos como pensaban.

Por fin despegó el omelette y con agilidad lo volteó con la espátula para no romperlo.

—Sé lo difícil que es para ti tener que hacer de cuenta que no conoces al sujeto detrás de la máscara y el traje, pero si un día lo supiera, estoy seguro que tía May lo entendería. Tal vez se molestaría al principio, pero sabría que lo hiciste por mantenerla lejos de cualquier daño. —trató de confortarlo con esas palabras, mirándolo un momento. —Siempre serás su pequeño Peter, sin importar que.

.

Loki tenía razón. Ver aquellas miradas que les lanzaba su tía esperando ese "algo" le hizo estremecer un poco. Recordaba cómo se había puesto cuando por fin le anunció su noviazgo con Gwen, ahora no podía imaginar una reacción poco eufórica de su parte pues Loki había logrado sacarlo del abismo del recuerdo y el remordimiento.

—En algún momento se lo diré... Diremos. —si moriría de vergüenza al aceptar ante su ser más querido aquella nueva relación al menos no "moriría" solo.

Peter escuchaba las palabras de Loki mientras cuidaba de su propio sartén, hasta que se le escapó una suave risilla burlona.

—Mira quién habla de ser "pequeño". —le causó algo de ironía aquello, aunque tenía razón... Aun así, él no conocía por completo a su tía. Si se enteraba seguramente haría lo posible por protegerlo, a él y solo a él.

Entendía ese sentimiento pues su tía era la única persona que tenía en ese mundo, como ella lo tenía a él, y se entendía que tuvieran mutuo egoísmo por mantener a salvo a esa única persona.

.

—Descuida, será en el momento adecuado, no te sientas presionado por eso. Mientras tía May te vea tranquilo, supongo que le bastará solo la sospecha hasta que le demos la noticia. —mencionó retirando el primer omelette para colocarlo en un platón extendido y cubrirlo con una tapa de vidrio para que guardara el calor.

Acompañó la risa del castaño con la suya pues tenía razón, "el burro hablando de orejas". —Ser pequeño no está peleado con la sabiduría. Soy un prodigio, qué puedo decir más que eso. —fingió ser altanero, pero conservando su expresión risueña.

Tenía claro que tía May era todo para Peter y viceversa. No había nada que uno no hiciera por el otro, incluso si eso representara poner en riesgo su propia vida. Estaba seguro que Peter adoptó esa forma de ser de su tía, y también del tío Ben. Sus valores, la moral, el sentido del deber siempre procurando mantener a salvo a las personas, no solo como Spiderman sino como el chico detrás de la máscara. Sobre todo, si eran personas que tenían un lugar importante en su corazón.

En realidad, ahora que tenían una relación más cercana, pensarlo corriendo peligros le preocupaba también. Quisiera o no, Peter tenía un poco de "desventaja" al seguir siendo mortal pese al poder y habilidades sobrehumanos que su condición le otorgaba. Aunque él también podía morir, solo era más resistente al daño por ser un dios. Sin embargo, Peter ya no estaba solo, y aunque sabía que prefería trabajar por su cuenta, no dudaría en darle apoyo cuando lo necesitara.

.

Los Hot Cakes se hacían con rapidez, así que los mimos que Peter pudiera darle a Loki serían mínimos, como el suave beso que le brindó cuando estaba por echar a la sartén la segunda mezcla para el omelette.

—Solo no le sigas demasiado el juego... ¿De acuerdo? Y... Tampoco le des muchos detalles si te llegara a preguntar. —no es que desconfiara de Loki, pero su tía a veces leía entre líneas lo que a veces no quería revelar.

Su ligera charla continuó hasta que los platillos estuvieron listos. Había salido una buena cantidad de Hot Cakes y los omelettes tenían buen tamaño. Loki preparó la mesa mientras el castaño ahora se dedicaba a hacer la malteada.

—Listo... —sonriente acercó los vasos servidos con un poco de crema batida que por suerte encontró en el refrigerador. Todo lucia bastante bien.

.

Correspondió el suave y corto beso que terminó en un leve chasquido, para luego verter la mezcla del segundo omelette mientras negaba con semblante relajado.

—No diré ni haré nada que pueda tomar como una afirmación, lo prometo. —aseguró mientras despegaba las orillas para que el omelette "respirara", le dio la vuelta, y una vez cocido lo colocó dentro del platón junto con el otro.

Así, en lo que Peter preparaba la malteada, él se encargó de colocar platos, cubiertos y vasos sobre la mesa, incluso metió unas cuantas flores de las que el castaño le llevó la noche anterior dentro de un vaso largo de cristal con agua y lo colocó al centro de la mesa. Luego sirvió los platos con el omelette, y también puso un envase de miel de maple y otro de mermelada de zarzamora para los Hot Cakes.

Al quedar todo servido no pudo evitar admirar lo bien que les había quedado ese primer desayuno juntos.

—Creo que tenemos futuro si ponemos un restaurante. Lo llamaríamos... "La Cueva de la Araña Mágica" —rió ante su propia idea, pasándole el índice sobre su vaso de malteada para recoger un poco de crema batida y llevarla a su boca.

.

Al estar todo listo, Peter se sentó frente al hechicero. Las flores que tenían de centro de mesa no pasaron desapercibidas a los ojos del castaño, las reconocía y sabía que eran las mismas que había llevado la noche anterior. Ese pequeño gesto le inflamó el corazón y media sonrisa se posó en su rostro.

—¿La cueva?... Jaja suena algo... Tenebroso. —rió con la idea, aunque él mismo no tenía por el momento nada mejor.

[ **Evil Spidey** ]: ¡Ese chico te está tentando!

[ **Good Spidey** ]: No, él solo... Solo está jugando...

[ **Evil Spidey** ]: ¡Al diablo la malteada! —la pequeñita araña malvada estaba por echarse sobre Loki, pero su contraparte lo retuvo.

[ **Good Spidey** ]: ¿Cómo pretendes hacer algo con el estómago vacío? Serías una vergüenza, sabes.

Aquella parte buena solo se frenaba por el hambre y porque consideraba satisfecho el deseo "sensual" después de la noche acalorada. Además de que sentía que le había dado demasiada libertad a "Peter".

—Bueno, prueba los Hot Cakes y dime si te gustan. —animó el castaño al ojiverde mientras él hacía lo mismo, pero con el omelette. A su parecer, la malteada estaba bien... Aunque sólo hubiera probado la crema batida.

.

—Uhm, entonces "La Telaraña Mágica". —corrigió entre risas, sentándose y acercando el plato que le tocaba de Hot Cakes. Destapó la mermelada de zarzamora, esparció un poco sobre el panecillo y cortó un trozo. —Si muero, dile a Verity que en realidad era mi hermana. —bromeó antes de llevarse el tenedor a la boca.

Comenzó a masticar despacio, degustando el sabor y la consistencia esponjosa, fingiendo concentrarse de modo quisquilloso. Percibió la mirada de Peter que parecía estar a la expectativa, entrecerró los ojos y sonrió juguetón pasando el bocado.

—Hmm… Tenías razón, son los mejores que he probado hasta ahora. —dejó las poses mañosas y volvió a cortar otro trozo del panecillo, esperando un poco ansioso que el castaño probara su omelette. —¿Y bien?

.

—Es más amigable... —admitió mientras veía con detalle cada movimiento de Loki. —No podré mentirle y lo sabes. —volvió a reclamar mientras el azabache masticaba. Estaba tan absorto que incluso había dejado de preparar su bocado hasta que obtuvo el resultado a sus panecillos.

—¡Oh, cierto! —probó el bocado, imitando los gestos que anteriormente había hecho Loki. —Pues... Me gustó. El tocino está crujiente y me gusta el sabor dulzón que deja el pimiento. Yo diría que quedó perfecto.

Era necesario probarlo al natural, pues el huevo le gustaba más con cátsup. Fue así que poco a poco se fue devorando el omelette.

.

Comió el siguiente bocado sin dejar de mirar la expresión dubitativa del arácnido, quien claramente imitaba su pose tipo jurado de concurso de cocina.

—Te dije que era mi especialidad. —añadió ufano, apareciendo un popote para su malteada y otro para el vaso de Peter, así no tendrían que embarrarse de crema batida al intentar beberla. Y al igual que los Hot Cakes, la malteada estaba deliciosa.

Así pasaron un rato entre que Peter terminaba su omelette y Loki daba fin a sus Hot Cakes, entonces comieron lo que faltaba que cada uno probara.

En eso, un viejo recuerdo cruzó la memoria del hechicero sin motivo que lo invocara, al menos la comida no fue la razón… Entre los dedos de su mano izquierda hizo aparecer un ticket del parque de diversiones.

—¿Recuerdas esto? —lo acercó despacio sobre la mesa hasta el lado de Peter. El castaño le miró intrigado, pero lo instó a ver el papel con una suave expresión. Era uno de los tickets que Gambit les dio aquella vez en su intento por acercarlos para hacerse amigos, en lugar de estarse peleando y molestando cada que se veían. O al menos la mayor parte del tiempo.

.

Ambos habían presumido de sus especialidades y se les notaba la satisfacción de saber que al otro le había encantado, así como los sabores que probaban.

Rápidamente desapareció del plato de cada quién la ración del platillo que habían decidido comer primero e iban por el segundo. En el caso del arácnido estaba por comer de sus Hot Cakes con miel de maple y terminarlos con la malteada.

Estaba por empezar a comerlos cuando Loki le arrimaba sobre la mesa algo. ¿Era algún regalo?... No, no podía serlo a tan solo unas horas de... Aunque no fuera nada oficial, pero se sobre entendía que ya eran mucho más que amigos.

Al principio se quedó sin palabras, no entendía muy bien el por qué le acercaba aquel trozo de papel. Pero si se detenía a pensar un poco...

—Es una entrada al parque de diversiones. —lo tomó entre sus manos para poder examinarlo más de cerca. Algo le inquietaba, sabía que era importante pero no podía recordar.

.

Bebía de su malteada sin apartar sus esmeraldas de curioso brillo. Peter parecía tratar de recordar, y realmente no lo culpaba, había pasado un largo tiempo desde aquella tarde, y además el ritmo de vida tan acelerado que llevaba el castaño seguramente le provocaba fugas en la memoria.

—De acuerdo, te daré una pista... —decidió ayudarlo un poco para que fuera más fácil. —Siempre que nos encontrábamos las cosas no terminaban muy bien, si no me molestabas yo lo hacía. Me sacabas mucho de mis casillas. —fingió reprocharle con una media sonrisa. —Creo que terminamos por hartar a Gambit, entonces... —señaló con la mirada y cejas alzadas el ticket. Había sido una pista casi detallada por completo, pero con eso debería refrescarle más la memoria.

.

Antes de seguir en el intento comió un gran bocado. Necesitaba de energía azucarada para poder esforzarse en hacer memoria sin quitarle la vista de encima al ticket de entrada.

—No es que lo hayamos hartado. Él cuidaba de ti como a un hermano menor... —hizo una ligera mueca mientras dos de sus palabras resonaban en su cabeza, como si el mencionarlas le hicieran despertar del sueño que parecían estar viviendo. —Tal vez temía que nos pudiéramos hacer daño de verdad y quería una sana convivencia como en la Mansión X.

Recordaba esos detalles, pero aún no encontraba el hilo con el boleto hasta que toda una serie de flashbacks le hicieron reaccionar.

—¡Oh, CLARO! ¡Ahora recuerdo!... Dios, esto fue hace... AÑOS.

.

Notó la forma en que Peter decía la frase "él cuidaba de ti como un hermano menor". Un gesto bastante revelador, ¿acaso estaba celoso? Pensarlo le emocionó, pero no tenía intenciones de delatarlo, prefirió guardarse esa sensación de ser especial para el arácnido, tanto que el viejo recuerdo de su "hermano mayor adoptivo" le causaba molestia por lo cercanos que eran.

—Lo sé… Para él era importante que nos lleváramos bien, sobre todo porque eras el único chico que rondaba mi edad y quería que tuviera más amigos. —mencionó cortando un poco de su omelette. —Fue bastante astuto al hacernos competir en esa carrera hasta llegar al parque, y después como castigo por llegar "últimos" obligarnos a pasar toda la tarde en el parque de diversiones. —negó con una sonrisa, vaya que eran recuerdos que le alegraban el corazón.

—Vamos, no exageres. Si acaso habrán pasado tres años, no son tantos. —rió mirándolo fugazmente. —Pero... Creo que al final no estuvo tan mal, ¿no crees?

.

Dejó de nuevo el boleto sobre la mesa haciendo memoria de aquel día. Vaya que fue divertido seguir jugándole bromas a ese chiquillo que hacía rabietas cada que algo no le salía bien... No lo mostraba, pero sabía que por dentro las hacía.

—Sí, puedo recordar ese robo. —masculló entre dientes, seguía sin poder aceptar las derrotas, pero su poco, mucho, enfado se desvanecía con recordar lo siguiente, que fue el lento y cuidadoso florecimiento de su antigua amistad.

—Jajaja es que no recordaba el número de años. —se excusó riendo ante su exageración. —Salió mejor de lo que pudo haber esperado. —respondió lanzándole una mirada cómplice y tranquila antes de seguir con sus panecillos enmielados.

.

Le daba toda la razón, aquello fue un vil robo pues Gambit se había ido por un atajo para llegar primero y automáticamente hacerlos perder con varios minutos de ventaja, mientras ellos sorteaban los obstáculos de toda la ciudad.

Y la verdad, aunque no hubieran pasado tantos años, estando en Asgard pareciera que el tiempo se duplicaba, gajes de vivir en otra dimensión donde el tiempo no corría igual que en la Tierra.

—Un robo que valió la pena, debo confesar. —añadió al tiempo que miraba ese par de avellanas cómplices, incluso sus mejillas se sonrojaron levemente antes de bajar sus esmeraldas para seguir degustando su omelette.

Qué tiempos aquellos donde se hubo plantado una semilla que recién comenzaba a germinar y dar frutos, cuando pudiera haberse dado por perdida en el transcurso del tiempo y tantas vivencias que ambos pasaron por separado.

.

Ese sonrojo no pasó desapercibido a los ojos de Peter, aunque estos estuvieran fijos en sus encantadoras esmeraldas, provocando un enternecido calor en su pecho.

—Si quieres podemos ir el próximo fin de semana. —sugirió sin dejar de comer sus Hot Cakes que desaparecían con relativa velocidad.

Sería bueno darse una vuelta por ahí, recordar esos viejos tiempos mientras disfrutaban de su presente que pintaba para un futuro más que prometedor.

.

—Eso me gustaría. —"mucho", prefirió mantener eso último en sus pensamientos, aunque una discreta sonrisa figuró en sus labios cereza antes de seguir comiendo su omelette.

El corazón le latía con viva ansiedad porque la semana pasara tan rápido como pudiera. Creía que sentirse así de emocionado por pasar tiempo con una persona especial tardaría en ocurrir de nuevo. Se había propuesto no pensar en otra cosa que no fuera cumplir con sus misiones, convivir con Verity, tal vez salir con alguien para distraerse, pero lo cierto era que aquel último "plan" no lo conseguía poner en marcha. Ni siquiera ante las sugerencias de su amiga por ir de nuevo a ese lugar de citas, lo consideraba, pero terminaba por no asistir.

Ahora sabía por qué. No estaba esperando algo "casual" y sin sentido... Bueno, tal vez con Peter fue un tanto casual, de alguna manera, pero no era sin sentido.

.

—Está bien. —respondió, mirando de reojo a Loki con esa sutil sonrisa. Tendría que acomodar bien sus horarios si quería el fin de semana libre. Con Loki como pareja no resultaría tan difícil como había sido con Gwen, pues tendría la completa libertad de hacer sus asuntos, tanto como héroe como estudiante, sin tener que ocultar nada.

Terminó sus panecillos, pasándolos con algo de su malteada y soltando un largo suspiro de alivio.

—Estoy satisfecho... —sorbió el resto de su malteada hasta terminar con ella. —Dime, ¿tienes pensado algo para lo que resta del día?

"Lo que resta del día"... Sin haberse dado cuenta por el desvelo, los juegos en el baño y el "desayuno", pasaban de las dos de la tarde.

.

Luego de acordar esa visita al parque de diversiones, ambos se dedicaron a terminar lo que faltaba de sus respectivos alimentos. Le causaba un poco de gracia que Peter "devorara" lo suyo, pero si lo veía desde el punto en que era muy activo, en todos los sentidos, era normal que arrasara con todo en poco tiempo. Aunque pronto le dio alcance.

—Igual yo... Estuvo delicioso, fue uno de los mejores desayunos que he probado. —afirmó sorbiendo de su malteada, aún le faltaba un poco para terminarla.

Ante la pregunta del castaño, lo miró como preguntándose a sí mismo qué sería bueno hacer. Luego miró su reloj en la muñeca derecha y notó que faltaban veinte minutos para las tres... Domingo por la tarde, ¿en qué podrían gastar el tiempo restante? Loki aún no quería que Peter se fuera, y a decir por la pregunta de este, él parecía no tener prisa por irse.

—Uhm... No lo sé... —dijo pensativo, sacando el celular de su bolsillo del pantalón. ¿Ver más películas? No se le antojaba mucho. —Veamos...

Apoyó el codo izquierdo sobre la mesa y recargó su mentón sobre la mano, deslizando su pulgar derecho sobre la pantalla del celular.

—Hay una exposición en el museo de historia de la ciudad. Entrada libre al museo del horror y la tortura. Un festival medieval... Los Vengadores "El Musical", ¿en serio? —negó con cara de absurdo. —La pista de hielo, renta de motocicletas y caballos en un parque temático... El mirador. —siguió buscando haciendo un ademán a modo de "¿sugerencias?".

.

Al verle sacar el celular, y sin más comida en los utensilios del azabache, decidió recoger la mesa, lavar los trastes y limpiar la cocina mientras escuchaba las múltiples sugerencias que le iba dando. Aunque quisiera quedarse sentado, sus padres le habían inculcado el ayudar en casas ajenas, más si estas le habían dado asilo... Aunque esa atención la aplicó casi exclusivamente en casa de sus tíos.

Fue analizando las opciones en su mente. El museo de historia no sonaba atractivo, el de horror podría ser en otra ocasión.

—Apuesto a que ese festival medieval no se compararía con alguna celebración asgardiana. —sonrió mientras enjuagaba los vasos y platos. —No creo que a Steve le guste ver eso. —rió al imaginar al Cap abrumado por la interpretación de su recatada persona, aunque detrás de esa risa ocultaba el siempre latente temor de Thor y lo que representaba para Loki. Más aún en la situación en la que se encontraba con el hechicero.

—Me agrada la idea de las motocicletas... ¿Sabías que el Capitán Parche me asignó una?... Aunque, bueno, casi no la uso y SHIELD la "resguarda". —se recargó sobre el fregadero, de frente al ojiverde, secándose las manos después de dejar los trastes limpios.

—¿Seguimos con nuestra "competencia"? —claramente eso era un reto y una insinuación.

.

El ambiente seguía con el mismo ritmo hogareño, y mientras Loki revisaba y daba opciones, Peter se encargaba de levantar la mesa. Sin duda, alguien que los viera del otro lado de la puerta juraría que llevaban al menos un par de meses viviendo juntos.

—En realidad los festivales asgardianos y los que hacen aquí son muy similares. Competencias, justas, juegos de destreza, bufones... Claro que en Asgard son un poco más "extremos", por decirlo de algún modo. Te llevaré al siguiente que se realice. —mencionó igualmente con una ligera sonrisa, buscando algo más interesante en la cartelera dominical.

—¿De verdad no crees que le guste al Cap verse representado en un escenario, mientras canta sus grandes proezas salvando Nueva York al más puro estilo Shakespeare? —le siguió el juego a Peter, más hubo un ligero temblor en la risa divertida del castaño que lo hizo inquietarse.

De pronto el nombre de su hermano le vino a la mente, recordándole que debía hablar con Peter sobre eso. No estaba seguro de si él lo sabía o tuviera sospechas, después de todo siempre le había visto muy unido a Thor cuando niño, incluso le llegaba a hacer bromas en referencia a sus "celos de hermano pequeño".

Se mordió los labios pensando un momento, aunque la respuesta del arácnido le sacó del breve lapsus donde se había perdido. Así que antes de girarse en la silla recompuso su semblante animoso, guardando el celular en su bolsillo.

—¿En serio Fury te dio una? Eso sí que es noticia. —lo miró entre intrigado y presuntuoso. —Supongo que prefiere controlar el uso que le des. —se encogió de hombros pareciéndole normal el actuar del director de SHIELD. Incluso él sabía lo que era estar bajo el ojo escrutador de aquella organización, o mejor dicho, bajo el ojo de Coulson.

Ante la mención de la competencia su expresión se tornó astuta, notando la insinuación en la mirada avellana de su pareja.

—¿Estás seguro? Porque debes ser consciente que... —se levantó y fue hacia Peter, acercando despacio su rostro para susurrarle al oído. —Esta vez puedes perder.

.

Después de haber visto un par de veces a Thor en una simple comida era suficiente para poder imaginar cómo es que se ponía en alguna celebración, y peor aún, que Thor estuviera rodeado de muchos más como él... Aunque le agradaba la idea de poder asistir a uno de esos festivales algún día. En cuanto a Cap, sabía que prefería hablar y "actuar" en público por cuestiones diplomáticas y no en busca de fama como Tony, aunque se tratara solo de un imitador suyo.

—Sí... Tal vez no debí emocionarme de más y usar la mayoría de los accesorios con los que cuenta. —mencionó apenado, haciendo memoria de parecer un niño en navidad cuando se la prestaron por primera vez.

El semblante relajado y despreocupado que había lucido Loki se transformó repentinamente, de regreso a su travieso y astuto ser. Seguramente ya tramaba algo en su mente, pues se había acercado lo suficiente como para tentar a Peter en aquel susurro peligroso y juguetón.

—Me gustan los retos, los desafíos y tentar a la suerte... —le respondió de igual manera, al oído y con un tono seguro. Después de todo, ¿qué podía perder?

.

Por la forma de expresarse de Peter respecto a la motocicleta, comprendió que seguramente se hubo emocionado de más y por eso era que le tenían controlado el uso.

Fury era un apretado, pero a su modo trataba de mantener al castaño a salvo y con los pies en la tierra. Ahora se preguntaba qué haría o pensaría el "Capitán Parche" cuando supiera lo que tenía con Peter, porque siendo el director de SHIELD, y EL espía entre los espías, resultaba claro que lo sabría tarde o temprano. Tal vez se pusiera a darle un sermón al castaño sobre con quién se estaba metiendo y el riesgo que representaba.

El susurro a modo de respuesta de Peter le hizo sonreír y mirarlo con astucia.

—Entonces tenemos un trato, señor Parker. —añadió al tiempo que alzaba su meñique derecho para que el castaño lo sujetara con el suyo.

.

No dudó en entrelazar su dedo meñique con el de Loki para cerrar el trato, aunque este aun estuviera inconcluso.

—¡Trato!... Pero, ¿cuál sería el premio al ganador y el castigo para el perdedor? —preguntó sin soltar todavía el dedo del ojiverde. Al menos tenía que saber a lo que se estaba arriesgando, incluso después de haber aceptado... Aún se le iban esos detalles que usualmente le terminaban metiendo en problemas.

.

Sonrió de lado al tener entrelazado su meñique con el de Peter. Y ahora... Claro, el premio y el castigo, no había que olvidar esos detalles.

—Veamos... —entrecerró sus esmeraldas, frunciendo los labios mientras pensaba. —Yo pensé en el premio cuando estuvimos en la competencia de baile, sería justo que esta vez fuera tu idea. —alzó una ceja con expresión sugerente.

—Y ya que me toca idear el castigo, quizás pudiera ser... —hizo una pausa dramática, notando la intriga en ese par de avellanas. —Usarás otros colores en tu traje de Spiderman por un día. Le pondré un hechizo y este desaparecerá automáticamente cumplido el tiempo. Obviamente tendrás que dar tus rondines por la ciudad. En cuanto a mí... —volvió a una pose dubitativa. —Bien, ya que la ciudad aún no conoce mi nuevo yo, eso del traje no tendría mucha relevancia… Pero podría cambiarlo por hacerle una travesura al vengador que quieras, o a Fury. ¿Suena bien? —preguntó dándole opción de cambiarle el castigo por si tenía algo mejor en mente.

.

—Uhm... Suena justo. —aceptó planear el premio y pensó en ello mientras escuchaba las ideas de Loki, nada mal.

—Jajajajajaja ya quisiera verte hacer una travesura a alguno de ellos... —sonó muy decidido y confiando en su victoria no asegurada. —Si llegas a cambiar los colores del traje, déjame decirte que el negro y el blanco me sientan muy bien. Solo un par de ocasiones había cambiado el color de su traje, por eso hacía mención de esos colores. Además de que éstos resaltaban aún más su figura.

—Bien, entonces te diré lo que se me ha ocurrido. El que gane recibirá... —miró a los ojos a Loki haciendo su pausa dramática y mordiendo ligeramente su labio inferior. —Recibirá... Una cena preparada por el perdedor, que además deberá servirla y atender al ganador vestido como un sirviente, maid o mayordomo... Eso lo decidirá quién gane.

Aquello sonaba más como un castigo que como una recompensa, pero el ganador tendría el deleite degustativo y visual. Doble premio, así como doble castigo para el perdedor.

.

Teniendo el visto bueno de Peter, era un hecho que se iban a divertir bastante fuera quien fuera el perdedor. Ya solo faltaba saber lo que el ganador querría como premio.

—Bueno, si mal no recuerdo, una vez tomamos "prestado" el helicarrier. —alzó ambas cejas de modo divertido. —Claro que Fury no es precisamente un vengador y no cuenta, así que si quieres ver cómo saco de sus casillas a uno de ellos tendrás que esforzarte. —sentenció fingiendo altivez.

—¿Y quién dijo que tú elegirías los colores? —reprochó con una sonrisa. Aunque, realmente, imaginar la combinación de tonos en aquel traje tan ajustado al cuerpo del arácnido le resultaba demasiado atractivo.

Esperó pacientemente que Peter le dijera su idea para el premio. Ese par de avellanas fijas en sus esmeraldas y que se mordiera el labio inferior, ya le decían a Loki que lo que cruzaba por la mente del castaño debía ser algo que disfrutaba imaginar. Un leve golpecillo de ansia y curiosidad tocó su pecho, ¿que estaba pensando?

Pues la respuesta pronto salió a la luz, provocando que riera bajo y sutil, mirando a Peter con un deje de travesura.

—Eres bastante creativo... Me agrada. —susurró contra sus labios, apenas rozándolos con los suyos. Aquello sí que iba a ser una competencia más cerrada que con los simuladores donde existían trucos para ganar puntos y ventaja. Esto lo harían sin ayuda extra de un programa, sería un juego limpio, sin telaraña o magia de por medio.

.

Que su idea le agradara a Loki le dio más confianza para en un futuro poder dar rienda suelta a su imaginación y creatividad, prometiendo la ejercitación de esta... Aunque nunca sería tan buena como la de su hechicero y ahora pareja.

—Hm... Tal vez... Solo un poco… —le respondió entre risas de la misma manera, susurrando sobre sus labios y terminando con un ligero pico que no permitiría que se le escapase después de haberlo tentado.

—Y bien, ¿qué estamos esperando? —preguntó emocionado y ansioso por ir a montar una moto y ganar aquel premio.

.

—Claro, solo "un poco"... —añadió burlón antes de aquel breve contacto, que era lo que estaba buscando al haberse acercado tanto. —Bueno, yo estaba esperando que me besaras, así que ya podemos irnos. —declaró con aire travieso y entusiasta. Entrelazó su mano de los meñiques y lo jaló para irse rumbo a aquel parque temático.

—¿Viaje normal o exprés? —preguntó ya en el pasillo del edificio, yendo hacia las escaleras.

.

—Entonces creo que tengo una muy buena intuición arácnida. —continuó la broma, aunque tal vez para el otro no lo fuera. Entrelazó sus dedos con los de Loki y siguió muy de cerca sus pasos.

—¿Sería mucho pedir un viaje exprés?

Con aquel simple comentario dejaba más que claro lo ansioso que estaba por aquella competencia y el resultado que esta tendría. Si perdía aceptaría con dignidad el... O los castigos. Después de todo, ¿qué tan malo sería cambiar los colores del traje por un día y servir una cena?


	9. Chapter 8

**Unespected VIII**

—De hecho, es bastante buena. —le regresó fingiendo decirlo sin mucho interés, pero mirándolo por la esquina del ojo con una leve sonrisa. —Uhm, nop. No pides demasiado. Así tendremos más tiempo para la competencia... Esta vez me temo que morderás el polvo en serio.

Ya fuera del edificio caminaron hasta un callejón donde abrió un portal, y a los segundos, ya se encontraban a un costado del parque temático, justo detrás de unos árboles que cubrían perfecto su repentina aparición. Por ser domingo había una buena cantidad de personas entrando. Familias que aprovechaban para convivir, parejas que seguramente iban más a perderse por los parajes que a ver lo bonito de la naturaleza, y grupos de amigos queriendo divertirse.

—Aún te puedes arrepentir. —lo miró de reojo con semblante burlesco.

.

—Tan buena que aún me mantiene con vida. —le guiñó un ojo al percatarse que le miraba por el rabillo del ojo, de la manera más segura y coqueta que podría tener.

Peter echó una carcajada que duró incluso poco después de haber cruzado a través del portal que los sacó directo a unos metros del parque.

—Tío Ben decía que no debía dar paso hacia atrás, ni para tomar impulso. Así que no puedo arrepentirme. Además, hicimos un trato. —alzó la mano que tenía entrelazada con Loki para recordarle su promesa sellada con los meñiques. —¿O será que...? No me digas que tienes miedo. —su sonrisa se amplió y sus ojos brillaban de lo divertido que resultaba todo.

En lo que continuaba su risa se iban introduciendo en el parque, mezclándose en el ambiente alegre y divertido que los rodeaba.

.

—Y más te vale que siga siendo así. —entrecerró los ojos e hizo un mohín como de "viejito cascarrabias". Aunque terminó riendo al poco cuando Peter exagerara esa risa y le mostrara sus manos unidas en recordatorio del trato. Más ahora era Loki quien lo miraba con absurdo y negaba.

—Ni en mil años tendría miedo de competir contigo y te lo voy a demostrar. No porque te quiera voy a dejarte ganar tan fácil. —alzó el rostro con superioridad, llegando al sitio donde se rentaban las motocicletas. Hicieron fila pues no eran los únicos que querían subirse a una.

.

—Ya me estabas asustando. No te perdonaría que me dejaras ganar solo por gusto. —su semblante se tornó serio, no le gustaba ser tratado de manera "especial", cosa que él mismo se forjó después de la muerte de sus padres pues sentía que le creían incapaz o inferior.

La fila para rentar una motocicleta no era tan larga. Por fortuna había muchas otras atracciones y la edad o la estatura estaban restringidas para algunas de ellas, como era el caso de las motos. Eso acortaba aún más la fila.

.

Notó la seriedad que Peter adoptó al decir aquello, algo que le hizo mirarle con calidez. Seguramente pensó que la competencia no sería justa y que en algún momento le podría cruzar por la cabeza perder deliberadamente, cosa que, si bien era tentador por el premio, jamás haría nada que hiciera sentir menos al castaño.

Peter era muy capaz de hacer cualquier cosa y no por ser un mortal iba a despreciar su esfuerzo, por el contrario, para Loki siempre fue un ejemplo de fortaleza y dedicación. No podría tomarlo como alguien inferior cuando era todo lo contrario.

—Ni yo me perdonaría hacerte pensar que no te valoro. —le dijo apretando suavemente su mano, reforzando con sus esmeraldas tranquilas.

Pronto fue su turno. Como el dinero que tía May le dio al hechicero a escondidas para su rato de diversión todavía no se terminaba, de ahí pagaron al encargado, quien les proporcionó un par de motocicletas con cascos, rodilleras y coderas. Ambos caminaron un poco y luego se orillaron para colocarse los aditamentos de protección. Una vez listos montaron las máquinas, pero antes de salir como almas que llevaba el mismo Surtur, echaron un vistazo al mapa del complejo por donde las motocicletas tenían permitido el recorrido.

—Bien, según el mapa... Debemos tomar todo el camino hasta la colina de allá... —señaló en alto y un poco a la izquierda. —Bajar por una ladera, tomar la curva a la derecha, pasar por unas cuantas subidas y bajadas, hasta llegar a la colina alta… Sencillo. —se guardó el mapa en el bolsillo, mirando desafiante al castaño y encendiendo el motor —¿Listo?

.

No tuvo más respuesta para Loki... Aquellas esmeraldas y ese apretón de mano ya significaban bastante para él, sintiéndose agradecido y percatándose de su actitud un poco huraña que había escapado de él. Le sonrió en respuesta y avanzaron en la fila. Sus manos por fin se separaron, para tristeza de ambos, para poder recibir el equipo de protección y el resto de las indicaciones de seguridad que el encargado les recitaba, como ya había hecho y seguiría haciendo otro par de horas más.

Al caminar hacía las bestias de dos ruedas se fueron poniendo el casco, las rodilleras y coderas.

—¡Más que listo! —le respondió al terminar sus indicaciones y encendiendo la máquina, haciéndola rugir antes de alinearse para la salida que sería indicada por otro chico encargado de la atracción. —¡Vas a tragar mi polvo! —siguió tentando al ojiverde a través del casco de donde solo se le podían ver los ojos brillantes.

.

Al igual que hacía Peter, Loki lo retaba con el rugido de su motocicleta, sonriendo bajo el casco y con sus esmeraldas, escuchándolo más que emocionado por emprender la carrera que pronto dio inicio.

—¡Eso lo veremos! —iba a decir que ya se había tragado "otra cosa" suya, pero prefirió no inquietar al castaño, eso se vería como una mala jugada y no quería echar a perder el juego.

Y así, ante la señal, el par salió al mismo tiempo, dejando tras de sí una estela de polvo. Varios ojos curiosos los fueron siguiendo pues notaban lo ansiosos que estaban por salir casi volando. No faltó algún adulto gruñón que negaba con cara de pocos amigos, refunfuñando por la juventud tan fuera de sus cabales.

Ahora las bestias de dos ruedas no eran parte de una máquina que funcionaba con electricidad y fichas de aluminio, moviéndose mecánicamente. Esta vez podían sentir la vibración y la velocidad que hacía latir sus corazones llenos de adrenalina pura. Sus cuerpos se ladeaban para tomar las curvas o se enderezaban para preparar un salto y caer con perfecto equilibrio, continuando el camino entre uno que otro "picón" al querer amedrentarse mutuamente.

.

En cuanto les dieron la salida ambos salieron muy parejos, dejando detrás de sí una gran polvareda que provocó la curiosidad de unos y el enfado de muchos otros. Peter se sentía confiado, sabía manejar y controlar la motocicleta, regulando la velocidad y el peso de su propio cuerpo que mantenía el equilibrio sobre esas dos ruedas en movimiento.

Al momento de hacer saltos o en las curvas cerradas era cuando uno u otro tomaba una ligera ventaja que no tardaban en aprovechar.

Tal espectáculo, con grandes saltos aterrizados con perfección y la velocidad con la que manejaban, comenzaba a llamar poco a poco más la curiosidad de otros, creyendo que ese par eran profesionales y estaban dando una exhibición sorpresa. Y no estaba de más, pues Peter hizo en dos ocasiones que la motocicleta anduviera en una sola llanta, aunque hubiera sido más una táctica para seguir en movimiento que volcar.

.

Mientras la carrera tomaba forma se daba cuenta del modo en que Peter manejaba, como si la motocicleta fuera una extensión más de él mismo. Su habilidad le hacía volverse osado, aunque de vez en cuando en alguna curva perdiera la estabilidad, ahí era donde Loki aprovechaba y tomaba ventaja.

El hechicero no tenía tanta práctica como el arácnido. De pequeño usaba la bicicleta que Gambit había robado para él, pero al usar su magia podía trasladarse a cualquier lugar en segundos. Sin embargo, eso no impedía que con cada oportunidad intentara dejara atrás a su "adversario", pese a que también por su arrebato casi perdiera el camino, terminando por frenar con un pie y dejando una gruesa cortina de polvo, para luego retomar lo más pronto posible la carrera.

Peter se le emparejó justo después de un descarrilamiento. Ambos voltearon a verse con esa mirada entre divertida y desafiante que solo aumentaba el espíritu competitivo entre los dos.

.

Debía de cuidar un poco más sus movimientos y estrategias si es que de verdad quería ganar. Loki se le había adelantado, pero por un descuido como los de él que había cometido logró alcanzarle.

—¡ES LA RECTA FINAL! —le gritó emocionado y con toda la adrenalina que por su cuerpo corría. Solo unos metros más y el vencedor se revelaría. Nuevamente hizo rugir el motor poniendo en todo su potencial a la máquina. —¡WOOHUUUU!

.

El grito eufórico de Peter le hizo reír, le hacía feliz escucharlo tan vivo y decidido a ganar esa carrera. Algo le decía que tenía mucho tiempo sin divertirse así, dejando de pensar en tantas cosas, preocupándose por mantener a salvo la ciudad y su secreto como Spiderman, tanto de la gente a su alrededor como de su tía. Saberse parte de ese relajado estado en el castaño era muy gratificante y al mismo tiempo motivador.

—¡NO TE CONFIES DEMASIADO! —respondió sin dejarse intimidar, decidido a llegar primero a la meta.

No dejó de acelerar, tenía fijo su objetivo con esa mirada esmeralda que destilaba ferocidad. Iban demasiado parejos, parecía que de nuevo terminarían en un empate… Ahora que lo pensaba, debieron acordar algo en caso de ser así.

Faltaban pocos metros, casi un parpadeo que separaba al ganador del perdedor, y...

—¡No, no, no! —apenas notó cómo la rueda delantera de la motocicleta de Peter se adelantaba, escuchando el intenso rugir del motor. Fue inevitable que el castaño llegara primero al dar ese último jalón con esfuerzo.

"Esto tiene que ser una broma", pensaba sin dejar de reír por lo que le esperaba preparando la cena. Ese no era el problema, sino lo que tendría que usar. ¿Sería una linda maid o un sensual mesero?

.

Casi por arte de magia el motor de su máquina logró dar más de sí, rebasando por poco a Loki. Ni él se la creía, ya se estaba acostumbrando a perder.

—¡SIIIII! —gritaba eufórico y divertido, aun con la adrenalina corriendo por su cuerpo. Dio media vuelta y barriendo la llanta trasera frenó la motocicleta, saltando de ella casi al instante para quitarse el casco. —¡Te lo dije! ¡Comiste mi polvo!

.

Fue bajando la velocidad hasta detenerse al lado del eufórico castaño, derrapando un poco para no perder el estilo. Al menos eso debía conservar.

Apagó el motor, se quitó el casco y dejó salir un profundo suspiro, ya que todavía estaba al tope toda esa emoción de la carrera y el dramático cierre.

—Ya era hora de que me ganaras una... —respondió con una sonrisa. —Y bien, ¿qué tendré que usar para la cena, mi señor? —hizo una breve reverencia con su cabeza, mirándolo con sutil insinuación.

.

Y como si de repente hubiera cambiado de insecto emblemático saltaba por todas partes, incluso al acercarse a Loki.

—Jajajaja… ¡Lo sé! ¡Ni yo me la creo! —contestó estrechando en sus brazos a Loki sin dejar de dar saltos del gusto.

La gente a su alrededor que había visto su carrera se empezaba a marchar desilusionada por aquellos "simples chicos" y sorprendidos por sus habilidades con las motocicletas. Poco a poco se iba haciendo espacio, aunque Peter y Loki no estuvieran del todo interesados en lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

—No creí llegar tan lejos. —le sonrió agitado, dejando por fin de rebotar. —La pregunta que deberías hacer es, ¿qué vas a preparar de cenar? O, ¿a quién debería hacerle una travesura?... El atuendo es lo de menos. —claro que había percibido aquella mirada coqueta. En su pasada salida al centro comercial descubrió que Loki lucia bien con cualquier cosa que llevara encima... O si no llevaba nada.

.

Lo miraba de modo risueño, pareciéndole tan tierno que Peter se pusiera a dar saltitos como niño que ganó un premio por sus buenas calificaciones. No hizo más que dejarse llevar por su felicidad, saltando junto con él sin importarle si la gente los miraba o no.

—Oh vamos, tenías todo para ganar… Yo no me habría creído que perdieras. —decía entre saltos pues obviamente Peter era el de la experiencia en motocicleta. Si Loki hubiera ganado habría sido por mera suerte. —Dioses, déjame tratar de intimidarte. —reprochó con un mohín quejumbroso, para luego reírse mientras le pasaba los brazos por la cintura al dejar de saltar.

—Muy bien, ¿qué le apetece al señor para cenar? Y... ¿A quién debo hacerle pasar un mal rato? —le dio un pico inocente entre pregunta y pregunta.

.

—Pero sí que me diste batalla. Admirable para alguien que no se había montado en una motocicleta.

Se sorprendió de lo bien que sus cuerpos se acoplaban en ese abrazo en el que ambos rodeaban la cintura contraría y se aferraban con suavidad. Pero a lo que no prestó atención, pareciendo algo tan natural, fueron los besos que el ojiverde le daba en público y él simplemente los recibía sin poner trabas.

—Quiero... Deberás de tomar nota… Crema de elote, ensalada con trocitos de nuez y piña... Uhm... De plato fuerte... No sé, la especialidad... Aquella que no es omelette. —sonrió divertido. —Y de postre fresas con crema. —besó su frente, respirando más tranquilo el aroma de Loki acentuado un poco por el sudor que el casco había provocado.

—Todos son potenciales peligros... Menos Hawkeye sin su arco y flechas... —no quería arriesgar demasiado a Loki, y a su parecer el halcón sería el indicado para ello.

.

—Uhm, una bicicleta y un caballo son "bestias" similares. No era gran ciencia. —mencionó como si fuera lo más natural en comparación, así como natural era esa interacción entre ambos. Prácticamente estaban demostrándose afecto en un lugar abierto con personas alrededor y no entre cuatro paredes.

Algunos miraban sin mostrar mayor interés, otros se apenaban, algunos más alzaban sus cejas y plasmaban expresiones un poco molestas, y otros más sonreían por lo tierno de la escena. Incluso no faltaba algún pequeñín preguntando a sus padres algo como "¿Esos chicos son novios? ¿Eso se puede?", ante lo cual, los mayores fingían demencia y proponían ir por algo de comer o montar caballos para disuadir a sus angelitos de hacer preguntas incómodas.

Cuando Peter finalmente hiciera su pedido para la cena, Loki iba asintiendo a modo de tomar nota mental de todo y ampliando su sonrisa con lo del plato fuerte.

—De acuerdo, el plato fuerte será más refinado que el omelette con champiñones y espinacas que planeaba servir. —rió de modo bromista, suspirando despacio con ese beso en su frente. Le agradaba el aroma de Peter, era tan relajante, fuerte pero con toques sutilmente dulces mezclándose con la colonia.

—¿El Halcón? ¿Seguro? —alzó la mirada para ver al castaño con expresión ligeramente incrédula y graciosa. —Si eso quieres... Aunque agradezco que no sea Hulk, la última vez que lo usé de "escudo" terminé con un ojo morado. —no le tenía verdadero miedo al vengador esmeralda, pero hacerlo enojar era un deporte bastante extremo.

.

Peter hizo una ligera mueca al escuchar del moretón en Loki. Entendía que Hulk a veces no reconocía a amigos de enemigos y que Bruce no tenía un completo control de él, pero no tenía por qué haberlo golpeado... Al menos así pensaba Peter, más ahora que el joven dios era su pareja.

—Espero con ansias mi cena... Que sea el próximo sábado, ¿de acuerdo? —preguntó al ojiverde, liberándolo de sus brazos para subir de nuevo a su moto e ir a entregarla. —De todos los Vengadores creo que él es más... Como nosotros: Relajado y con buen sentido del humor, cuando quiere.

.

Notó aquella mueca que Peter hiciera luego de mencionar lo que provocó meterse con Hulk. Aunque fue un gesto muy breve se dio cuenta de que no le había causado nada de gracia, cosa que le hizo latir el corazón con fuerza.

—Me parece bien, así tendré tiempo de preparar primero el castigo y dedicarme a tener la cena perfecta. —respondió en total acuerdo, imitando al castaño en subirse a la motocicleta. Esta vez el recorrido sería más tranquilo, causando un poco de decepción a quienes los miraban y esperaban otra demostración.

—Uhm... Sí, supongo que es el menos peligroso. —omitió decir que aquella vez con Hulk, fueron Barton y la agente Romanoff quienes le recibieron apuntándole con flechas y descargas de plasma, luego de caer de la ventana al serle lanzado el Mjölnir. —Aunque debo confesar que lo del ojo lo merecía. —sonrió de modo irónico, más la sonrisa se le fue diluyendo despacio.

Ya que estaba recordando ese día, obviamente también recordó el por qué tuvo tan "verde" experiencia. Sus esmeraldas estaban fijas en el terreno del camino, se mantuvo en silencio largos segundos pero su mente no dejaba de hablar: "Tienes que decírselo ya". Su corazón se estremeció, ¿si tocaba el tema lo echaría a perder?

Verity le sugirió no ocultárselo, él sabía lo de Gwen, en cambio Peter ignoraba que Thor no solo fue su hermano mayor. No contárselo sería como si no confiara en el castaño, como si en el fondo esperara que su hermano regresara y arreglara su desastre... Pero no era así.

—Peter... ¿Podemos ir al mirador cuando entreguemos las motocicletas? —lo miró con un deje dócil.

.

¿Qué tuvo que haber hecho para que Hulk se enfadara de tal forma y para que el mismo Loki dijera que lo merecía?... Dejó escapar un suspiro y un suave movimiento con la cabeza a manera de negación. En definitiva, no le agradaba la idea y mucho menos quería que se repitiera un incidente similar por un juego.

El camino de regreso fue mucho más tranquilo, como si se tratara solo de una bicicleta en la que se pedaleaba con lentitud. Alcanzó a escuchar al ojiverde sin esfuerzo, o con necesidad de que el otro gritara, pues los motores no rugían con ferocidad como antes.

—Claro. —aceptó sin más, sin sospechar lo que Loki pudiera traer entre manos.

.

Una suave expresión matizó el rostro del hechicero ante la aceptación del castaño. Al llegar con el encargado, entregaron el equipo de seguridad y las motocicletas para emprender su caminata hacia el mirador al otro lado de una zona boscosa. La tarde comenzaba a caer y para hablar de lo que tenía ese lugar era el más tranquilo y alejado.

—La próxima vez será una competencia a caballo, así que sería bueno que empezaras a practicar... Podría transformar a Flash en un bonito pony. —mientras llegaban le iba diciendo a modo de broma, tenía que desviar sus pensamientos o se le notaría la inquietud.

Ya en el mirador observó los alrededores. El sol comenzaba a bajar lentamente, iluminando sus esmeraldas con destellos naranjas. No pudo evitar perderse un instante en el lejano horizonte hasta que percibió la mirada fija de Peter a su lado.

—Necesito hablarte de algo… —mencionó despacio, aún sin mirarlo. —No es algo malo, es... Es algo que no te conté del tiempo que no nos vimos. —esta vez sus esmeraldas buscaron ese par de avellanas. Peter parecía un tanto extrañado y serio, cosa que le hizo querer olvidar la charla, pero ya había empezado, no podía simplemente decirle "olvídalo" o "era una broma". No... No con él.

.

Entregaron las motocicletas y el equipo de protección. El encargado les felicitó por tan magnífica demostración y a la vez les reclamó por forzar de tal manera las máquinas. De igual forma les agradeció por la gente que habían atraído y que esperaban ansiosos por una motocicleta. El par de chicos se retiraron disculpándose, tomando el camino que atravesaba esa zona enarbolada en una atmósfera agradable.

—Sería bueno practicar un poco cuando no he montado nunca a uno... Jajaja sería bueno ver a Flash transformado. —era chistosa la imagen de su acosador preferido, pero consideraba cruel la idea de montarlo.

Continuaron su camino en silencio hasta llegar al final de la pendiente. Incluso los momentos de silencio en su compañía resultaban agradables. Al llegar a la cima se quedaron observando los alrededores, con el sol que descendía dándole fin al día y al fin de semana que se había ido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, como nunca antes le había sucedido. ¿Qué sería lo que Loki quería decirle?

La angustia y la curiosidad lo envolvían. Tenía una ligera sospecha, pero deseaba que no se tratara de eso. El corazón se le agitaba... Y ahí iba Loki, iniciando su charla.

—Dime... Soy todo oídos como siempre... —le respondió tratando de disimular su preocupación por el tema que le venía a la cabeza: Thor.

.

Pese a que Peter parecía tranquilo sabía que no lo estaba del todo. Empezaba a culparse por ello, pero así como cuando una herida se infecta hay que limpiarla a fondo por más que duela, tenía que aclarar el punto de lo que sucedió con Thor. Si ese tonto volvía y se encontraba con Peter no deseaba que le hiciera una escena fuera de lugar, argumentando que se metía con "su propiedad" cuando ya no eran nada más que hermanos.

Esperó unos instantes sin poder apartar la mirada de aquel par de avellanas hasta que tomó un profundo respiro y se giró de espaldas al sol, fijando sus esmeraldas en los árboles al fondo.

—Yo... Poco antes de irme... Descubrí que no solo apreciaba a Thor por ser mi hermano. —pausó sintiendo que el peso de la revelación lo hundía. —Le pasaba lo mismo, así que… Mientras estuvimos en Asgard las cosas fueron surgiendo... Siempre mantuvimos un perfil bajo, pero después de todo a nadie le parecía extraño que un hermano mayor le profiriera afecto y protección al pequeño.

Trató de mirar a Peter por la esquina del ojo, pero no sentía mucha confianza y menos por el silencio del castaño, así que continuó.

—Todo parecía ir bien, después de los conflictos que nos tuvieron ocupados defendiendo Asgard de un par de invasiones y otros desastres... El tiempo pasó... Pero creo que Thor nunca dejó de verme como un niño, a pesar de que juraba que era el único para él. —una media sonrisa algo amarga curvó sus labios. —Tuvimos demasiadas peleas por eso, y... La última vez fue definitivo... Si no era capaz de poner en orden lo que sentía, no tenía caso continuar... Se fue, y desde entonces no lo he visto más.

Esta vez se giró para ver de frente a Peter. —Si no te lo dije antes fue porque no tenía importancia para mí... Pero después tuve miedo de que decirlo nos distanciara. —lo miró como un pequeño cachorro tratando de acercarse al amo que le ha reprendido. —No quiero perderte y por eso tenía que contarte, porque no quiero que su sombra se interponga…

.

Mantuvo la vista fija en él, no sólo porque tenía toda su atención concentrada en su persona, sino porque sospechaba de lo que iba todo. Fue Loki el primero en romper esa conexión para empezar a hablar.

THOR. Lo sabía, todo iba alrededor de él desde siempre. Apretó los labios y su respiración se hizo irregular por todo el huracán que se estaba desarrollando dentro de él. Siempre fue así, Thor era la principal razón de todo, y no le sorprendían los sentimientos que pudieron nacer en el pequeño Loki. Después de todo, incluso su versión mayor los había desarrollado de igual forma.

Quería gritar, salir de ahí, incluso se sintió usado, pero... También otra parte de él aun le mantenía de pie ahí, había más. Siempre había más cuando del rubio se trataba, la parte trágica en la que Peter siempre estaba al pendiente por el bienestar del menor.

Sentía que todo a su alrededor giraba, pero de momento se detuvo al tener nuevamente esas esmeraldas al alcance de sus ojos. Después de todo lo dicho, y con la verdad reflejada en el brillo de los ojos contrarios, no sabía muy bien cómo reaccionar. Dentro de él todo seguía revuelto. Por un lado, el enfado y desagrado por el rubio dios, y por el otro todo lo que había nacido tan de repente con Loki.

—Dime... De verdad... ¿No sientes nada por él? ¿Nada más allá de su hermandad?

.

Su pecho fue pinchado por una gruesa espina al ver la expresión de Peter. Comprendía lo que el arácnido estaba sintiendo, aun sin que se lo dijera en palabras, y por ello comenzaba a maldecirse... No lo culpaba, él reaccionaría igual si hubiera sido al revés.

"Y decías ser diferente a tu antiguo yo... Pero lo cierto es que Loki siempre será Loki", aquel pensamiento amargo cruzó por su mente. Tal vez en el fondo jamás dejaría de estar atado a su vida pasada. Tal vez su destino era terminar siendo de nuevo lo que no deseaba.

El tiempo que tardó en escuchar la respuesta de Peter le pareció una eternidad. No dijo nada al momento, no porque dudara de sus sentimientos por él sino porque quería hablarle con las palabras precisas. Estaba seguro que si no lo decía correctamente podría causar más daño del que seguramente hubo hecho sin intención.

—Sé lo que piensas… Y sé también que todo puede apuntar a que "esa" fue la razón por la que estoy contigo... —"despecho". No pronunció la palabra, más no había necesidad. —Pero no es así... —sus esmeraldas reflejaban angustia que se acentuaba con el fruncir de su ceño. —Es cierto que desde niño lo único que quise era estar siempre con él, pero no siempre lo que uno quiere es lo que se obtiene... A veces las cosas no funcionan por el simple hecho de que no hay una historia que deba contarse.

Sus esmeraldas cristalinas estaban fijas en ese par de avellanas que le miraban con seriedad y reproche silencioso. —Cuando te encontré de nuevo creí que era una forma en que el universo me regresaba algo de lo que me había hecho realmente feliz en su momento, y... Después todo empezó a cobrar sentido.

El corazón le latía con una mezcla de temor y ansiedad. Si Peter se alejaba de él, al menos habría pasado los mejores días de su vida en mucho tiempo.

—Thor es mi hermano, eso es algo que siempre será un hecho... Pero él ya no es parte de la historia que quiero escribir en mi futuro... Te quiero a ti, Peter. —miró al castaño con lágrimas agolpadas en sus esmeraldas. Ahora que sabía lo que realmente significaba Peter en su vida le aterraba la idea de verlo irse.

.

Loki tardaba en responder. ¿A caso todo lo que había sentido en los días pasados había sido solo una farsa? No podía creerlo. Era como si todo fuera mentira, desde que fue un niño e iniciaron su amistad. Que las palabras que le profesara tiempo atrás hubieran sido simplemente votadas a la basura... Que ese Loki fuera igual de manipulador que el original.

"Entiendo", se dijo a sí mismo, resignado a la "verdad" a la que apuntaban los hechos. Parecía ser lo más obvio. Era seguramente otra broma del destino, quitándole de nueva cuenta a alguien que creía ser importante en su vida, alguien amado... Pero sus ojos, sus increíbles y hermosos ojos con su única y maravillosa tonalidad verde, no reflejaban la siempre presente burla cínica, ni tampoco reflejaban diversión como siempre sucedía cuando realizaba una broma que le satisfacía. Eso era lo que le confundía más.

Peter estaba decidido a dejar el lugar, pero Loki por fin dio su respuesta. Su corazón se detuvo por un momento. Le estaba diciendo que él era lo que le importaba, que Thor no significaba nada más que un hermano... Pese a todas esas emociones negativas que pudiera sentir sabía que podía confiar en lo que veía en ese par de esmeraldas.

Al igual que Loki, sus ojos habían estado acumulando grandes y pesadas lágrimas que no se contuvieron más y comenzaron a caer por su rostro.

—No juegues así conmigo... —le reprochó al estrecharlo con fuerza entre sus brazos, más que feliz por el resultado. Tal vez no era una broma del destino de quitarle algo, sino un pago por todo lo que ya le había hecho pasar. No dejaría que Loki se apartara de él o que alguien se interpusiera en su camino juntos.

.

"Por favor, no te vayas", clamaba en silencio sin apartar su mirada de Peter. Si él se iba, ya nada tendría sentido de nuevo, incluso... Incluso podría pensar en volver a irse, regresaría a Asgard y tal vez buscaría la forma de traer al antiguo Loki. Después de todo, no estaría en paz sabiendo que había lastimado a la persona que más le importaba y quien había confiado en él, y para qué, para terminar haciendo pedazos esa confianza... No querría vivir así.

Pero entonces un brillo de esperanza surgió. Apenas tuvo tiempo de asimilar aquel reproche en medio de las lágrimas que vio cubrir las mejillas del castaño. Apenas pudo comprender que no lo dejaría, cuando sus brazos le rodearon con fuerza, como si quisiera fundirlo a su cuerpo. Loki se aferró a Peter con la misma necesidad, apretando los ojos mientras sollozaba, dejando que aquel llanto de alivio humedeciera su rostro y la camiseta del castaño sin poder contenerse.

—Jamás... Lo prometo... —musitó con su voz entrecortada, hundiéndose más en el regazo de Peter, sintiéndose diminuto y como si fuera hecho de cristal. Tenía miedo de caer y romperse en mil pedazos si lo soltaba. Pero sabía que eso no pasaría, ahora ya nada ni nadie se interpondría entre los dos, ni siquiera la sombra de aquel por el que un día hubiera dado todo.

Una nueva historia había comenzado a escribirse entre su antiguo amigo de la infancia y él. Una historia que prometía y valía la pena continuar porque había mucho más que el destino podía ofrecerles.

.

Su corazón latía con fuerza y podía sentir contra su pecho que el de Loki latía con la misma intensidad, sincronizados como si fueran uno mismo desde el principio.

Desde tiempo atrás le irritaba ver al joven hechicero con los ojos humedecidos, sin importar la razón. Ahora se sentía en parte culpable, aunque no todo el peso recayera en él. Se detestaba por eso, y por ello tenía que hacer lo posible por detener esas lágrimas para que sus ojos volvieran a tener ese brillo alegre y lleno de vida.

—Ahora que... Todo está aclarado... —se calmó un poco antes de sujetar el mentón de Loki y alzarlo un poco para que sus ojos pudieran estar en unión, aunque sus lágrimas dificultaran un poco la tarea e interrumpieran sus palabras. —Debemos hacerlo "oficial"... —hizo una larga pausa para poder controlar un poco más sus emociones y tener firme su tono de voz.

—¿Loki, aceptarías ser mi... Novio? —pensaba en arrodillarse incluso, pero sería demasiado. Además, aún sentía miedo de soltar a Loki por completo, como si al hacerlo este se fuera a esfumar entre alguna especie de nube de humo. Aunque todo ridículo valdría la pena si se trataba de él.

.

El torbellino de sus emociones no le permitía calmarse, necesitaba desahogar aquella catarsis hasta sentirse liberado de toda angustia y temor. Peter lo sostenía con fuerza, envolviendo su cuerpo con esa calidez que le infundía confianza en que todo estaba bien y podría ir mejor. Ya no había secretos, ni tampoco dudas, todo era tan claro y transparente, tan palpable como el latir de sus corazones que vibraban al mismo y perfecto compás.

Poco a poco sus sollozos fueron tranquilizándose al sentirse seguro entre aquellos brazos, más sus lágrimas aún escapaban de entre sus párpados. Un profundo suspiro le hinchó el pecho al tiempo que temblaba ligeramente. Fue entonces que escuchó la trémula voz de Péter, antes de que le alzara la barbilla para mirarse.

Las esmeraldas de Loki aún se notaban empañadas y algunas lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas, resintiendo un leve pinchazo por ver ese par de avellanas en las mismas condiciones. Más su expresión se tornó un tanto confusa cuando el castaño mencionara eso de oficializar, pues para el hechicero ya era más que oficial después de la noche anterior donde se había entregado por completo a él. Sin embargo, no refutó nada y esperó, claramente Peter diría algo, y lo que dijo fue…

El rostro se le iluminó después de escuchar LA pregunta. Su preciado don del habla pareció esfumarse por unos instantes junto con su aliento. Le miró entre ilusionado y divertido pues realmente no se había esperado que le pidiera formalmente ser novios. Pero claro, Peter Parker era un chico chapado a la antigua en muchas cosas, y eso le encantaba pues no era el típico rompecorazones, ni mucho menos aquel que se alzaba el cuello por mera presunción.

—Acepto… —respondió en medio de un par de lágrimas cayendo cuesta abajo y una sonrisa más que dichosa. ¿Qué era esa sensación agolpándose en su pecho? El reconstruir de un corazón fragmentado que había vuelto a latir y a estar completo.

.

Escuchar la respuesta de Loki fue maravilloso, dejando una agradable sensación en su pecho que no podía creer, más por aquellas lágrimas que seguían escurriendo a través de sus mejillas rosadas.

Peter contenía su ligera risa mientras limpiaba con sus pulgares esas mejillas e iba repartiendo infinidad de cortos besos por su piel.

—Lo siento... No era mi intención hacerte llorar de nuevo... —se disculpaba el castaño a cada rato mientras su corazón seguía latiendo con fuerza. Todo pintaba para un largo y próspero futuro. A partir del lunes, que comenzaría en unas horas más, ellos dos podrían acompañarse por bastantes años si todo marchaba en armonía.

.

La ternura en ese gesto de Peter al limpiar la humedad de sus mejillas y repartir suaves besos de tanto en tato provocaban que su pecho se llenara de calidez. Lo tenía sujeto de la camiseta como un niño pequeño aferrándose de las ropas de su madre, no por temor, ya no, era solo la catarsis del momento que lo tenía propenso a no darse cuenta de la tensión acumulada en sus manos.

—No es tu culpa... —negó con una cándida sonrisa pintada en sus labios. —Siempre he sido muy emocional… Aunque… Yo lamento haberte hecho pensar que... —su ceño se frunció, pero inspiró profundo para no empezar a llorar de nuevo.

Era consciente de que al principio de la charla lo había lastimado con el relato de Thor, pero si iban a continuar, era necesario para poder seguir sin obstáculos del pasado. Ahora todo marcharía más que perfecto, con esperanza y anhelo de un futuro brillante para ambos.

.

—Shhhh... —posó uno de sus dedos índice sobre sus labios para evitar que continuara. La herida estaba aún abierta y no quería que fuera todavía más grande. —Eso ya pasó y ahora tenemos todo claro... No hagamos más embrollo de eso, ¿de acuerdo? —terminó por acariciarle la mejilla al terminar de recoger sus últimas lágrimas que resbalaban por ellas.

Ya había caído la noche y las luces de la ciudad a la lejanía les iluminaban el paisaje, así como las del parque cercano. —Vamos, ya hay que regresar.

.

Asintió ante las palabras del castaño, no diciendo más de algo que ya no tenía sentido seguir hablando. Bien que mal, ahora las cosas estaban claras entre los dos y eso era lo que contaba. Le miró con más tranquilidad y desahogo, al tiempo que su corazón brincaba por el roce de aquella mano en su mejilla. Apenas fue consciente de que ya era de noche cuando Peter sugiriera volver.

—Sí, de acuerdo… —contestó en medio de un leve suspiro para sacar lo que aún quedaba del sentimiento atorado, y ya que estaban solos aprovechó para abrir un portal directo a la sala de su departamento. Podría jurar que un gran peso había caído de sus hombros, se sentía ligero y confiado en que ambos sabrían ir juntos en esa nueva etapa como la pareja oficial que ya eran.

.

Peter ahora se sentía más seguro y tranquilo sin la sombra de aquel hermano mayor que robaba los suspiros de Loki. Ahora solo eran ellos dos. Tomó la mano del que ahora sería su pareja oficial y regresaron al departamento con tan solo cruzar el portal.

Había sido un buen fin de semana, pero debía terminar y poner un momento los pies sobre la tierra. En especial en su casa.

—Loki, creo que ya debo irme a casa. Tía May podría empezar a preocuparse. —dijo con pesadez mientras buscaba sus cosas para meterlas dentro de su pequeña mochila. Aunque tampoco quería dejar solo a Loki.

.

Entrelazó con seguridad sus dedos a los de Peter. Ahora todo marcharía de verdad bien, al menos tenía confianza en que una vez aclarado el punto sobre Thor no habría ya más dudas que ensombrecieran el panorama. Y aunque no quisiera escuchar la despedida, esta no tardó en ser expresada por el castaño al llegar a su departamento.

Realmente desearía que se quedara, pero su querido arácnido tenía razón, ya era tarde, y si demoraba más en volver a su casa preocuparía a la tía May.

—Claro, no hay que tentar a la suerte. La próxima vez podría no darte permiso de venir. —regresó en leve broma, suspirando a discreción viéndolo guardar sus cosas. —¿Quieres que abra un portal hacia el callejón cerca de tu casa o irás por el subterráneo? —preguntó recargado en la pared junto a la ventana.

.

—Apuesto a que tú te encargarías de convencerla, ¿crees que no los he visto tan cómplices? —dejó escapar una risa mientras recogía lo último de sus cosas. —Iré por el subterráneo... Después de todos estos días ausente al menos tendré un pequeño rondín. —respondió refiriéndose más a Spiderman que a él mismo. Tenía que hacerlo si no quería que su conciencia estuviera molestando el resto de la noche.

—Te avisaré cuando llegue a casa, ¿de acuerdo? —se acercó a él ya con su mochila al hombro y le dio un beso, ni tan apasionado ni tan escueto, regalándole una sonrisa confiable después.

.

—No sé de qué hablas... —alzó la mirada al techo y jugó con sus labios frunciéndolos, fingiendo demencia con aquello de la complicidad que había surgido entre él y tía May. Bueno, Peter estaba en lo cierto, si su tía de alguna manera se molestaba encontraría la forma de contentarla.

Asintió con la decisión del castaño sobre su viaje, aunque resintió un poco de culpa cuando mencionara su falta de atención a la ciudad como su amistoso vecino arácnido. Menos mal que los villanos y delincuentes parecieron respetar su ausencia.

—De acuerdo... Oye, siento haberle robado a la ciudad a su vigilante por un rato... Uno muy largo. —dijo con una leve sonrisa apenada, recibiendo el casto beso que no se prolongaría. —Ve con cuidado, ¿sí?

.

—Jajaja parece que no se dieron cuenta de mi ausencia, así que estate tranquilo. —le dio un nuevo beso en la mejilla y se separó lentamente. —De acuerdo, iré con cuidado. Tú no te preocupes.

Y fue así que por fin se decidió a salir del departamento, tomar las escaleras y salir a la calle rumbo al subterráneo.

Las luces de la ciudad alumbraban resplandecientes esa avenida concurrida, pero conforme avanzaba hacia calles menos transitadas las luces también se apagaban. No es que Peter se hubiera perdido, al contrario, lo hacía a propósito para merodear esas áreas por si algún imprevisto ocurría azarosamente mientras pasaba.

Pero aunque estuviera tentando a la suerte, como diría Loki, nada "fuera de lo común" ocurrió. Llegó tranquilamente al metro y atravesó los torniquetes. Para su tranquilidad y cierta decepción todo lucía tranquilo a pesar de lo concurrido que estaba el metro a esas horas.

[ **Evil Spidey** ]: Oye, tal vez deberíamos de poner las cosas claras con Thor-rayitos-locos.

[ **Good Spidey** ]: ¿Y para qué quieres hacer eso si las cosas ya están claras con Loki?

[ **Evil Spidey** ]: ¡Para marcar territorio!

[ **Good Spidey** ]: Ni que fuéramos animales.

[ **Evil Spidey** ]: Técnicamente lo somos.

[ **Good Spidey** ]: ¿Te gustan los problemas verdad? ASÍ ESTAMOS BIEN. Disfruta de la tranquilidad que esto nos trae.

[ **Evil Spidey** ]: Han pasado ochenta y tantos años...

[ **Good Spidey** ]: ¡Por eso mismo, idiota!

[ **Evil Spidey** ]: ¿Pero si vuelve de improviso? Ya quiero verte actuar como todo un ser civilizado. —se burló el pequeño cabezón que rondaba junto con el otro la mente de Peter, quien a la vez intentaba prestar atención a su alrededor.

[ **Good Spidey** ]: Nos preocuparemos en el momento. —se cruzó de brazos a la defensiva. —Lo que deberías hacer es buscar maleantes... O algo que hacer, como leer un libro. —le aventó un pesado libro y desapareció junto con el cornudo escarlata con aquel golpazo.

.

Se sonrió con el suave contacto de aquellos labios en su mejilla, asintiendo una vez más a las palabras del castaño. Tal vez su preocupación estaba fuera de lugar, era obvio que Peter se las arreglaría si tenía un viaje "agitado", pero no podía evitar expresarle su deseo de que llegara con bien a casa, y menos ahora que ya eran una pareja oficial.

Lo vio salir del departamento, alcanzando a despedirse con la mano antes de que la puerta se cerrara, entonces dejó que su cabeza descansara contra la pared en medio de un largo y profundo suspiro.

Era una mezcla de emociones la que se agolpaba en su pecho. Alivio por saber que seguirían juntos como hasta ese momento, y pesar por haberle causado dolor para poder terminar así. Sin embargo, fue lo correcto. De haber esperado más tiempo pudo ser peor, incluso si a Thor se le ocurría volver antes de hablar con Peter.

—Habrías sido el imbécil más imbécil de todo el universo. Incluso más que Thor. —se dijo en un quedo susurro, curvando sus labios en una sonrisa algo desganada. Pero afortunadamente no dejó que su miedo lo mantuviera callado.

Consciente de aquel logro prefirió desechar todo pensamiento sombrío. Dentro de unas horas sería un nuevo día y tendría todo el tiempo del mundo para compensar a Peter. Se despegó de la pared y fue a la cocina por un vaso de agua que tomó recargado contra el fregadero. Quedó cavilando un momento hasta que por reflejo su mirada se desvió hacia la esquina de la alacena. A primera instancia pudo parecer un impulso inconsciente sin razón, pero un golpe de memoria le hizo palidecer... No estaba.

Dejó el vaso a medio terminar sobre la encimera y se acercó raudo para abrir la puertecilla. Removió un poco los platos, pero no había nada. Cerró y se agachó, tal vez estaría debajo de los muebles.

—¿Dónde estás? —trató de hacer memoria, más no recordaba haber movido la fotografía de lugar... Oh, por las nornas, ¿qué tal si...?

Ejecutó un conjuro y luego de breves segundos la palma de su mano derecha se encendió con su magia, haciendo aparecer la fotografía que mantuvo guardada en la alacena por meses. Y para su sorpresa, encima tenía una telaraña, como si hubiera estado pegada en algún lugar.

—Peter... —echó la cabeza atrás como haría siendo niño, aunque no era molestia pues estaba sonriendo.

Así que el castaño notó la fotografía en alguna de las veces que fue a la cocina mientras él y Verity veían las películas. En aquella foto estaba con Thor, abrazados en una selfie que él mismo tomó. De fondo tenían el cinturón de montañas de Asgard. No negaba que fueron momentos que le hicieron feliz en su tiempo, pero ya nada de eso tenía cabida en su presente, así que no tenía caso conservar tal recuerdo.

¿Lo que hizo? De su mano emergió de nuevo su magia, pero esta vez como fuego verde que consumió la fotografía, incluso las cenizas se esfumaron. Hubiera querido que Peter lo viera para que estuviera más seguro.

—Adiós, hermano... Vive tu vida y deja que viva la mía. Si nos encontramos de nuevo tendrás mi afecto, pero solo como lo que somos: Hermanos. —dijo aquellas palabras justo antes de que se desvaneciera todo rastro de cenizas y magia en su mano. Eso había sido liberador, como romper las últimas cadenas que lo aferraban a un sentimiento apagado.

.

Con la mente un poco más despejada después de esa breve "discusión", salió del metro y terminó su recorrido a pie hasta llegar a su casa. Como se lo esperaba, las luces estaban encendidas y tía May estaba en la sala viendo películas.

—Tía May, ya llegué. Perdona la demora. —sin esperarse la reacción de su tía, esta le recibió como nunca antes. Sonriente y con los brazos abiertos.

—¡Peter!

El castaño estaba extrañado, por no decir asustado al corresponder el abrazo.

—Ay... ¿Por qué tanta felicidad?

—Por nada en especial, solo... La vida. La vida que trae cosas buenas a su debido tiempo...

—Ok... Estás actuando raro.

—¡Oh! Siempre dices lo mismo, nunca me dejas expresar. —se quejó la dama separándose de su sobrino que ya no lucía esa amarga apariencia, ni cargaba una vibra pesada. —Déjame celebrar tus alegrías, ¡que se te nota!

—Tal vez tengas algo de razón... —se ruborizó un poco, pero recobró su seriedad. —Pero al menos deberías esperar a que te contara.

—¿Contarme algo?... ¡Uy, qué interés! ¿Y qué es?

—Dije que esperaras, no que lo haría ahora mismo. Subiré a mi cuarto. —dijo tajante antes de que a él mismo se le saliera la sopa.

.

Después de haberse despedido de su hermano, de forma etérea, fue a darse una ducha rápida. Al salir se encargó de arreglar sus cosas para la mañana siguiente, revisó que de verdad no tuviera tarea pendiente y luego buscó la ropa que usaría para tenerla lista. Una vez todo en orden fue a sentarse en medio de la cama mientras revisaba su celular.

—Ya es oficial, mon amí. —dejó un mensaje para Verity, quien no tardó en contestar.

—Habría sido muy extraño si al terminar el fin de semana no lo fuera.

—Ahm, de hecho… Tal vez estuvo a punto de no suceder. —el titubeo y consecuente breve silencio de Loki le dio una pista a la pelirroja.

—Hablaron de Thor, ¿cierto?

—Sí… Pero creo que todo está bien ahora… Eso espero. —el hechicero escribió aquello suspirando con pesadez.

—Bueno… Si dieron el paso hacia delante para hacerlo oficial, aun después de la charla, entonces todo irá bien. No te tortures, lo peor ya pasó... ¿O acaso crees que Peter querría una relación seria de no estar seguro contigo?

—No, no lo hubiera hecho.

—Ahí lo tienes. Solo deja que se le pase el mal sabor de boca que seguramente le provocó la mención de ese cerebro de chorlito que tienes por hermano mayor. Sé consciente de que Peter tuvo razones para molestarse, pero tiene más para motivarse. No pienses tanto, ¿de acuerdo?

—Jeje de acuerdo. —aceptó con más calma el veredicto de su amiga, confiando en que ella podía ver un poco más allá de las cosas, no solo por su don sino por la intuición de toda mujer que casi nunca falla.

.

Abochornado por aquel "cálido" recibimiento, lo primero que hizo al llegar a su recamara fue tirarse en medio de su cama para calmarse y respirar un aire más familiar.

"Todo irá bien", se dijo a sí mismo y soltó un largo suspiro que terminó en una ligera sonrisa. En su estado de relajación dormitó un momento, era un poco extraña esa tranquilidad a la que poco estaba acostumbrado desde que era el vecino arácnido amigable, pero estaba disfrutando de aquello mientras juguetonamente la sonrisa de Loki se le atravesaba por la mente.

—Me estoy enamorando... ¡Ja! Quién lo diría. — le habló al aire con un deje irónico, antes de comenzar a quitarse la ropa para descansar mejor e iniciar bien la semana que en pocas horas daría inicio.

.

La conversación con Verity no se prolongó demasiado, tan solo bromearon un poco más, tocaron el tema de la chica que la pelirroja estaba cortejando y después hubo silencio que Loki aprovechó para asimilar todo lo que había pasado.

La noche anterior habían estado juntos en esa misma cama, unidos por completo. Si cerraba los ojos, aun podía percibir la calidez de aquellas caricias, sus labios en su piel, incluso el aroma de Peter vagando en el aire. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, volviendo a mirar al vacío, aunque pronto sus esmeraldas buscaron la ventana… ¿Lo que sentía era solo cariño?

—Supongo que lo averiguaré... —susurró al aire, antes de regresar su mirada al celular. Se debatía entre esperar o llamarle, no quería importunar y menos si su ahora novio ya estaba pensando en dormirse. Se mordió los labios y optó solo por enviar un mensaje.

"Espero que tía May no te haya estado esperando con un bat de béisbol xP  
Descansa Peter, te veo mañana en la escuela... Te quiero 3"

Acompañó lo último con un corazón verde y envió el mensaje mientras su corazón palpitaba un poco desbocado, por lo que tuvo que suspirar muy hondo.

.

Estaba quitándose el pantalón cuando este empezó a vibrar con la señal de mensaje en el celular que estaba en uno de los bolsillos. No tardó en cogerlo y leer el mensaje.

Se le había olvidado por un momento avisarle de su llegada a su casa, pero parecía que había invocado a Loki con el pensamiento... O tal vez lo estuviera espiando, no sabía, pero no demoró en responder.

"Al contrario, me estaba esperando con los brazos abiertos y eso es mucho más aterrador D:  
Espero puedas dormir bien, nos vemos mañana"

Soltó un suspiro, esperando que no interpretara su rápida respuesta como desesperación o algo por el estilo. Incluso sin él presente sentía algo de vergüenza de sí mismo y su cambio de actitud.

Después de dejar el celular en paz, se acomodó en la cama y respiró hondo alcanzando a percibir un poco de la esencia que Loki dejó noches atrás.

.

Tenía el celular entre las manos, esperanzado en recibir una respuesta, misma que no tardó en llegar. Sin demora abrió el mensaje y una sonrisa se apareció en su rostro al leer sobre el recibimiento de tía May. Definitivamente ella sabía algo... O mucho.

"Tu cara debió ser todo un poema xD  
Sip, no te preocupes, estaré bien. Bonne nuit"

Envió el mensaje sin esperar uno de vuelta y colocó el celular sobre la cómoda para meterse entre las sábanas. Pasó sus brazos tras la nuca, quedando mirando el techo por unos instantes. Se preguntaba cómo reaccionaría su madre. Bueno, tal vez no sería tan efusiva, pero le haría saber con sutileza y complicidad que le alegraba verlo con alguien que le hacía feliz.

.

Estaba ya en la cama cuando recibió el segundo mensaje, e iba a responder de inmediato con un "Te quiero", por no haberlo puesto en el mensaje anterior, pero su corazón palpitante le hacía dudar de enviarlo o no. ¿Le tomaría de a cursi?... Bueno, si las cosas iban viento en popa tarde o temprano ese lado aparecería porque en verdad era así en medio de una relación que realmente valoraba.

—Que sea lo que tenga que ser... —y con un suave movimiento presionó "enviar" en la pantalla.

Se acomodó una vez más, cual perro que da tres vueltas antes de echarse y encontrar su posición preferida, dejándose llevar al mundo de los sueños.

Despertó temprano al día siguiente, tomó una rápida ducha y bajó a preparar el desayuno. No era de extrañar que la señora de la casa aun no estuviera levantada, por lo que Peter preparó la ración de ambos que acompañarían con café.

—Buenos días... —resonó la voz adormilada de la mujer antes de soltar un largo bostezo al dirigirse a la mesa para acompañar a Peter.

—Buenos días. Parece que la noche de películas se alargó un poco. —dijo sonriendo el castaño.

—Un poco, si... —May le dio un corto sorbo a su taza. —Tú luces muy... Radiante, eso es bueno. —que estuviera adormilada ayudaba a que no hiciera demasiadas preguntas.

—¿De verdad lo crees?... Gracias. Supongo... —en ese estado era tan graciosa que prefería no llevarle la contraria. Y para evitar alborotos esa mañana, después de que se recuperará con el café, Peter absorbió literalmente su desayuno para salir rápido rumbo a la escuela.

—Que tengas un buen día... ¡Y me saludas a Loki! —alcanzó a decirle la tía May a Peter antes de que cerrara la puerta detrás de él.

.

Se había quedado abstraído, rememorando el día desde que despertó hasta que Peter se fue, y justo cuando la idea de recibir otro mensaje se hubo disuelto, ahí estaba el vibrar sobre la madera de la cómoda. No pudo evitar que su rostro se iluminara, estirando el brazo para alcanzar el celular, aunque sus esmeraldas parecieron brillar más y su corazón empezó a latir con vitalidad cuando leyera ese "Te quiero".

Ahora si podría dormir tranquilo, confiando en que aquel camino estaría lleno de oportunidades para los dos.

A la mañana siguiente no fue sorpresa que se levantara con todo el ánimo arriba, y claro, una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Primero se arregló y después fue a prepararse el desayuno, que fue comiendo sin prisa mientras miraba el noticiero matutino. Al parecer la delincuencia realmente estaba controlada, nada que lamentar en los días que Spiderman estuvo ausente, y eso tranquilizaba de cierto modo la conciencia de Loki. No quería que por prestarle demasiada atención el castaño dejara de lado su labor como héroe.

Al terminar lavó los trastes, revisó la hora y se preparó para salir. Mientras bajaba por el ascensor iba pensando en usar un portal, pero tenía tiempo de sobra como para usar el subterráneo. Además, se le estaba haciendo costumbre viajar como los mortales "normales", y si lo veía de otro modo, también podría echar un vistazo a la ciudad, no estaba de más que Nueva York contara con otro vigilante encubierto. Sin mencionar que Frigga le tenía prohibido usar demasiado su magia para resolverse la vida.

Entró a la estación, esperó un par de minutos y pronto el metro apareció por el túnel.

.

Todo pintaba para ser un estupendo día a pesar de ser lunes a las 6:30 am y con el típico tráfico matutino. Incluso no tuvo la necesidad de cambiarse al amigable vecino que cuidaba de la gran manzana para detener un asalto o solo por llegar temprano a la escuela.

Debía admitir que estaba un poco nervioso por ser el primer día de novios en la escuela con Loki. No estaba seguro si el ojiverde querría expresar todo su afecto o serían tan discretos como él quería. Cualesquiera que fueran las decisiones que tomaran debía conservar la calma.

.

De la nada un suspiro infló su pecho mientras observaba el panorama a través de la ventanilla, y al siguiente instante su memoria se llenó de recuerdos de los momentos que pasó con Peter el día anterior. Fijó su mirada en la nada reviviendo la carrera en motocicleta y luego el mirador. Por un instante su ceño se frunció, pero después pareció escuchar en su mente la declaración del castaño como si estuviera pasando de nuevo. Aquello le ayudó a dejar de pensar en la tensión previa a que todo volviera a su cauce y su relación por fin tuviera un lazo más sólido.

Una suave sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios sin darse cuenta, hasta que se fijó mejor en su reflejo sobre el cristal, terminando por ampliarla y negar. ¿Cómo habían llegado tan lejos en tan poco tiempo? Realmente no importaba, así debía ser, de otro modo no habría ocurrido. Al llegar a la estación de la escuela se bajó y subió sin prisa las escaleras para llegar caminando por la banqueta. En su camino iban varios estudiantes, aunque no veía al que le interesaba encontrar, por eso llevaba un paso lento a propósito, tal vez aún estaba de camino y podrían toparse antes de entrar.

.

Peter no estaba a más de una cuadra de la escuela cuando divisó no muy lejos de él aquella figura que ya no se le olvidaría, la de Loki. Apresuró el paso y lo alcanzó para pasar un brazo sobre los hombros del joven dios reencarnado.

—Buenos días. —saludó de lo más cantarín. —¿Cómo dormiste? —discretamente acercó un poco su rostro al contrario para darle un fugaz beso, casi en un parpadeo.

.

Ya estaba por llegar, cuando de pronto un brazo le rodeó los hombros y seguido escuchó ese jovial saludo de buenos días.

—Oh, señor Parker. Buen día. —sus esmeraldas se iluminaron enseguida al ver esas avellanas brillantes y esa sonrisa que hablaba por sí sola de lo feliz que estaba de verlo también. El beso fugaz fue la cereza del pastel, y aunque fuese un contacto rápido no quitaba el hecho del trasfondo que llevaba.

—Ahm, como siempre... Pero mejor que siempre. —regresó en tono bromista, le había pasado un brazo alrededor de la cintura. —¿Qué tal tú?

.

—¿Señor Parker?... Vamos, está bien que sea un poco mayor, pero... ¿"Señor"? —fingió un dolido tono de voz mientras seguía su paso lento durante el último tramo para entrar a las instalaciones escolares. —Fue una noche agradablemente tranquila... Por cierto, tía May te manda saludos.

Intentaba ignorar algunas miradas curiosas que voltearon a verlos por lo rápido que Peter se había relacionado con "el nuevo", y que este no tuviera bastante interés por relacionarse con otros. No quería mostrarse incómodo, menos al estar con su ahora pareja, pero le estaba resultando un poco difícil ignorar al resto del alumnado.

.

—De acuerdo jovencito, disculpe usted. —dijo entre quedas risillas puesto que terminó diciéndole "señor" de modo indirecto.

Hubiera querido darle una dulce compensación por ese fingido reproche, pero no era el momento. De por sí ya tenían la atención de varios curiosos, ahora darles más razones no sería una buena idea. Claro que a Loki no le importaría en lo absoluto, pero no expondría a Peter de ese modo.

—Se siente bien tener una tía, sabes. —devolvió con expresión alegre, notando casi al instante que un par de chicas pasando por el costado no disimularon mucho sus miradas. También se dio cuenta de que el castaño se tensaba un poco tratando de no prestar atención, pero era más que obvia su incomodidad por ser el centro de atención.

—Descuida, no tenemos que portarnos como un par de tórtolos derramando miel y dulzura. Perfil bajo, ¿recuerdas? —aquello se lo dijo en voz baja, casi como un secreto, y dedicándole una mirada tranquila retiró su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Peter, insinuando al castaño que hiciera lo mismo para poder seguir caminando sin estar tan juntos.

Loki no tenía problemas con aparentar dentro de la escuela, lo que menos deseaba era exponer a Peter a ser un blanco más fácil de los bravucones, especialmente de Flash y su séquito, ni tampoco a prejuicios estúpidos. Si llegaban a molestarlo por eso no podría controlarse para darles su merecido.

.

Peter quitó la mano casi al mismo tiempo que la contraría se retiraba de su cintura con una tímida sonrisa algo nerviosa.

—Gracias... ¡P-pero no lo malinterpretes! Aún quisiera poder abrazarte... —se disculpó inmediatamente para evitar algún mal entendido o herir los sentimientos de Loki. Hacía tanto tiempo que no temía un gesto similar que parecía un tímido principiante nuevamente... Además, era cierto que quería seguir rodeando aquellos hombros, pero seguía sin asimilar su relación en público.

—Entonces que todo vuelva a "la normalidad". —soltó mientras se tranquilizaba y daban el primer paso en los pasillos de la escuela para ir por lo necesario para su primera clase, a la que llegaron con un poco de tiempo de sobra.

—Sé que no es necesario que lo diga, pero creo que sería bueno para ti que hicieras más amigos... ¿A eso viniste no?... A vivir y convivir con nosotros los "mortales". —dijo con tono ligero y bromista, sobre todo la última parte, después de ver los pequeños grupos que se iban formando mientras esperaban la llegada del profesor.

.

—Tranquilo… Si pensara lo contrario me habría ido con ellas. —le regresó en broma pues sabía perfectamente que Peter no le rehuía por gusto. Además, tenía claro que si comenzaba a forzar las cosas, todo se podría venir abajo. Lo ideal era mantenerse como empezaron, sin prisa, dejando las cosas surgir, y tal vez poco a poco podrían irse abriendo más ante los demás.

Asintió al comentario del castaño, y así ambos volvieron a ser ese par de amigos que iban por la vida preparando su senda profesional rumbo al futuro prometedor. Demoraron poco en los casilleros, por lo que al entrar al salón todavía el profesor no llegaba.

Al tomar asiento, Loki se pasó una mano por entre las hebras azabaches, mientras escuchaba la sugerencia de Peter. Lo miró un instante y después dirigió sus esmeraldas hacia sus otros compañeros.

—Sí... Supongo que debería. —frunció los labios como meditando. —Ya tendré algunos amigos nuevos, no te preocupes... Aunque ese dicho de "menos es más" no me desagrada, los tengo a ti y a Verity… No sé, tal vez pueda llegar a ser amigo de Mary Jane también... O hasta Flash. —eso último lo dijo con sarcasmo y cara de absurdo.

.

—Entiendo. —respondió después de una risa discreta. —También está el dicho "calidad es mejor que cantidad", pero debes de hacer al menos el intento.

Al terminar de animarlo le aventó una pequeña bola de papel que le dio justo en la frente mientras el profesor hacia acto de presencia. El resto de sus compañeros tomó asiento y la clase comenzó con total normalidad. Un par de preguntas de repaso de la clase anterior, unas del nuevo tema y después el profesor se desenvolvía.

Divagando en su imaginación por un momento, el chico arácnido comenzó a preguntarse quién podría ser el o la afortunada que Loki seleccionaría para entablar una nueva amistad. Analizaba los pros y contras de cada uno de sus compañeros para intentar acercarlo a uno de ellos, pero ninguno le parecía conveniente.

Volteó a mirarle discretamente, sintiendo un agradable calor en el pecho. No quería admitir que esa desaprobación a los demás podrían ser en realidad celos.

.

—Bien, de acuerdo. Trataré de terminar esta semana con al menos un nuevo amigo o amiga. —correspondió con la misma sonrisa reservada con que el castaño insistiera. En realidad, apenas si había observado a sus compañeros de clase, así que sería bueno tratarlos un poco para romper el hielo y conocerlos más.

En eso pensaba cuando de pronto una bolita de papel impactó en su frente, haciéndole apretar los ojos y arrugar el ceño con todo y nariz. Le reprochó al castaño gesticulando un exagerado "¡HEY!", al tiempo que sobaba la parte afectada con los dedos de su mano derecha. Pero terminó sonriendo entre la travesura.

Una vez el profesor dentro del aula se dedicó a prestar atención. Si bien era tentador pasarse la clase molestándose como el primer día, no era una opción recomendable, y menos cuando podrían terminar con alguna sanción en la materia o incluso llegar a la dirección por mal comportamiento.

Loki anotaba todo, escuchaba atentamente al profesor, participó en un par de ocasiones y preguntó algo que no le quedaba claro del todo. Lo normal que haría cualquier chico. Y de vez en cuando notaba la discreta mirada de un par de avellanas a su lado que le hacía latir el corazón y sonreír de manera cándida, no demasiado evidente.

.

En el rostro del castaño se dibujaba una ligera sonrisa cada que se sentía descubierto por su objeto de atención, sin poder ocultar ante él la verdad. "Que bobo", se recriminó a sí mismo y puso más atención a lo que quedaba de la clase.

—Creo que en la próxima deberás de sentarte atrás de mí para no distraerme tanto... O al frente, para poder simular que si pongo atención. —le recriminó a Loki al salir del salón rumbo a su siguiente clase.

.

La clase pasó sin mayor problema, salvo la tarea que no podía faltar. Esa era la única pena. —¿Ahora es mi culpa que te distraigas? —reclamó entre risas yendo por el pasillo. —Uhm, tal vez mejor deba cambiar mi horario, así te concentras mejor. —le miró por la esquina del ojo en actitud suspicaz y con una sonrisa ladina.

.

—¡Vamos! No es para tanto, ni que habláramos durante la clase. —le dio un suave codazo para molestarlo. No era muy agradable la idea, pero si Loki decidía hacerlo de esa forma no se negaría. ¿Le pasaba lo mismo a él?

—Apenas me voy unos días y tú ya me cambiaste. —en eso, una voz muy familiar le reclamaba al castaño.

—¿Harry?

Peter se detuvo en seco para buscar al dueño del reclamo, pero el chico apareció pronto a su lado y le tiró del brazo para que continuara caminando y no hicieran más estorbo en el pasillo.

—El mismo que viste y calza. Tú eres Peter y... ¿Él es...? —preguntó altivo, señalando a Loki que estaba en el otro costado del arácnido.

.

—Tienes toda la razón. Además, el único que se distrae eres tú, yo no pagaré por eso. —decía mientras se encogía levemente por el codazo. Claro que aquello de cambiar horarios lo dijo en broma, pues ahora que estaban juntos en serio le costaba la idea de no verse en clase. Pero si le funcionaba a Peter que se sentara en la banca detrás, entonces lo haría, todo con tal de hacerle menos tentadora su presencia... Al menos en la escuela.

De pronto la desconocida voz de un chico se hizo notar llamando a Peter, quien prácticamente lo dejó avanzando solo un par de pasos. Inmediatamente fijó sus esmeraldas en aquel rubio que se acercaba tan familiarmente al castaño, e incluso lo alejaba un poco.

"Harry", nunca oyó a Peter hablar de él. Tal vez porque mientras convivieron años atrás aún no se conocían esos dos.

—Loki Odinson. —respondió de modo seco, adelantándose al arácnido. No pudo evitar fijar sus gélidas esmeraldas en esos celestes de brillo altivo, prácticamente habían entablado un reto de miradas.

.

Apenas estaba tomando aire para presentar a Loki cuando este le robó las palabras de la boca. Al menos sí presentaría al rubio.

—Él es... —o tal vez no, pues fue interrumpido nuevamente.

—Harry Osborn. —el mismo chico se terminó de presentar sin apartar la mirada del "chico nuevo". No permitiría que el otro acaparase al castaño que, hasta donde sabía, llevaba más tiempo de conocerlo.

—Exacto. Él, Mary Jane y yo hemos sido amigos desde el primer año, aunque por cosas de materias, horarios y actividades extracurriculares nos hemos separado un poco. —le explicó el castaño a Loki que parecía algo raro.

—También es tu culpa y tu apretada agenda, Peter. A veces creo que solo te inventas cosas para no salir con nosotros. —al rubio no le gustaba la familiaridad con la que Peter hablaba y le explicaba su amistad al azabache, notándose más en su aguda mirada.

.

Osborn... Vaya, así que Norman Osborn, el millonario dueño de OSCORP, tenía un hijo. Aunque no le prestó demasiada atención a ese detalle, pues estaba más interesado en no dejarse intimidar por la clara actitud de reto con que "Harry" le miraba.

Apenas si escuchó la explicación de Peter, centrándose más en la queja del rubio por su abandono. Claro que incluía a Mary Jane en ese "nosotros", pero para Loki significaba algo más como "conmigo"… Bien, aquella sensación de querer sacarle los ojos al amigo de su novio no era normal.

—Ya veo. —dijo casi en un susurro. —Harry Osborn... Imagino que tu padre es el dueño de OSCORP… Y, si me permites, no creo que debas culpar a Peter por querer mantener un perfil académico alto. Supongo que lo conoces "mejor" que cualquiera, eso es algo que se entendería con facilidad. —le echó una mirada fugaz al castaño, quien parecía extrañado al mirarlo con sus avellanas interrogantes. —Pero siempre se puede encontrar tiempo, ¿no?

Trató de parecer normal, aunque la fina sonrisa que apareció en sus labios parecía más una advertencia. Ese Harry no le agradaba en lo absoluto, y por lo que veía, el desagrado era mutuo.

.

El sentido arácnido de Peter se encendió, advirtiéndole de una posible amenaza. Aunque estaba seguro de que solo se trataba del par que le acompañaba. Los comentarios se iban haciendo poco a poco más hostiles y las miradas de ambos se agudizaba en una riña por demostrar quién era el más... ¿Cercano a él?

—¡HEY!... ¿Ya vieron la hora que es? Se nos hará tarde. Hay que apresurarse. —sujetó un hombro de Loki y lo fue empujando para que acelerara el paso. —Seguiremos... O seguirán jeje... Esta plática en el almuerzo. Me alegró verte, Harry.

Le hubiera encantado que ese par se hicieran amigos, pero después de aquella reacción sabía que eso no sucedería. Por su parte, a Harry se le había desvanecido la sonrisa y mostraba ahora un completo enfado ante aquel que "ocupaba su lugar". Incluso hubiera explotado de no ser por la breve despedida del castaño.

—Siempre tan atento... —murmuró para sí mismo cuando perdió al par de vista.

.

Esperaba la reacción de aquel chico ante sus comentarios, pero lo que obtuvo fue a Peter llevándoselo con prisas a la siguiente clase, y además afirmando que los tres se verían de nuevo en el almuerzo. ¡¿Era en serio?!

No apartó la mirada fría hacia Harry hasta que se alejaron y dieron vuelta en el pasillo. Y aunque ganas no le faltaron de mirarlo por última vez para dejar clara su posición, tenía que comportarse con "madurez". Ya no era un chiquillo para voltearse y dejar que otro lo llevara a rastras, con tal de no dejar de acribillar con su verde mirada a quien le hubo hecho pasar un mal rato... Como curiosamente lo hacía con Peter, tiempo atrás.

Pronto entraron al salón que ya se veía medianamente poblado, con charlas por aquí y por allá. Loki se había mantenido en silencio, más su expresión estaba realmente mosqueada por haberse topado con un sujeto tan prepotente. O al menos esa fue la impresión con la que se quedó. No comprendía cómo era que el castaño podía ser amigo de alguien así, aunque le hacía más ruido en la cabeza el que no se lo mencionara.

Tomó asiento en una banca frente al arácnido, sacó su libro de Física y se puso a repasar el tema anterior para distraerse y tratar de bajarse la molestia.

.

El castaño quería entender el enfado de ambos chicos. Ambos eran importantes para él y lo mejor sería que tuvieran una buena relación... O al menos que pudieran pasar el rato sin intentar demostrar quién era superior al otro.

La molestia de Loki era casi palpable, prefiriendo darle algo de tiempo y espacio a su novio para que se le bajara poco a poco el malestar. No quería desatar un pleito más. Dejó que la clase se desarrollará de manera natural siendo más participativo en esta ocasión con las preguntas que el profesor lanzaba al aire. No era un experto, pero se sabía desarrollar en esa área.

De vez en cuando le echaba un vistazo a Loki, en espera de ver alguna mejoría en sus ánimos.

.

Agradeció que Peter no hiciera por llamar su atención en ese momento, realmente estaba algo frustrado y no quería responderle de mala manera por culpa de ese pesado rubio que a leguas se le notaba el desafío en la mirada. ¿Pero por qué Peter no le habló de él? En su cabeza daba vueltas esa interrogante, cosa que le valió perderse algunos minutos en la explicación del tema que veían.

Trató de concentrarse e ignorar cuando el castaño detrás hablaba dando las respuestas a las preguntas del profesor.

"Tal vez solo olvidó contarme sobre Harry, además hemos estado ocupados... Pero si son tan buenos amigos, como al parecer son, no tenía por qué haberlo olvidado"

De tanto en tanto se torturaba. ¿Qué tal si a Harry le gustaba Peter, y peor aún, Peter lo sabía y por eso no quiso hablarle de él antes para que no hubiera malos entendidos? La forma en que el rubio se aferraba del brazo del castaño, mientras con sus celestes lo traspasaba en una forma de "marcar territorio"... ¡Agh! Suponer era mucho peor que tener la certeza de algo.

Pronto pasó la clase, esta vez no participó y no se apresuró a salir del salón. Hacía tiempo para que la mayoría de sus compañeros saliera y así pudiera tener un tiempo con su novio, antes de ir al laboratorio de Química.

—En mi defensa, no fui yo quien comenzó. —dijo poco más tranquilo, pero todavía serio, como intuyendo una posible pregunta del castaño. —¿Olvidaste mencionar a Harry como uno de tus amigos "muy" cercanos? —no pudo evitar echarle una mirada fugaz con reproche al colgarse la mochila al hombro. En el fondo sabía que tal vez hacía una tormenta en un vaso de agua, como cuando era niño y se molestaba por cosas pequeñas y sin sentido, pero... Odiaba admitir que estaba celoso.

.

La clase por fin terminó y Peter guardó sus cosas con calma, justo como lo hacía Loki. Estaba seguro de que quería un tiempo a solas con él.

—Jajaja gracias por aclararlo. —se mostró tranquilo y quería ser agradable, pero la pregunta de Loki le cortó de tajo su actuación de despreocupado. Y cómo no hacerlo, si era interrogado inquisitivamente con sus verdes y hasta frías esmeraldas. —... Tal vez... —admitió el castaño después de unos breves segundos en silencio.

—Sabes que trato de evitar mezclar cosas personales y de Spiderman. Y sé también que no da una muy buena primera impresión, pero es un buen chico. —comenzó excusándose y después defendiendo a su amigo, aunque... No pareció ser una muy buena idea pues el ceño de Loki se arrugó un poco más.

—¡Hey, hey! No te molestes. Antes no te había hablado de la escuela... Bueno sí, pero no entraba en detalles como son los nombres.

Loki ya iba de salida dejándolo atrás, pero el arácnido se apresuró para bloquearle la puerta y explicar mejor las cosas.

—Por ejemplo, Flash. Sabías que me molestaban, pero no sabías quién era. También sabías que en ocasiones dejaba reuniones y eventos por ir a detener a algún criminal. A quienes dejaba eran a Mary Jane y a Harry... —buscaba hacer contacto con sus ojos, pero ahora era Loki quien le evitaba, enfurruñado como un gato que acababa de ser mojado por su dueño.

.

"No tendría por qué aclararlo cuando tú estabas ahí para notarlo", prefirió no decir aquello y mantenerlo solo en su pensamiento.

El que Peter admitiera que había olvidado mencionar a su amigo al separar al chico normal del héroe no fue el motivo de su nuevo enfado, sino el escuchar que defendiera su actitud. Por lo que no le dejó seguir explicándose y se dio vuelta para irse con una más que palpable cara de "mírame y no me toques". Sin embargo, no pudo atravesar la puerta pues el castaño se lo impedía.

Exasperado como estaba no quiso mirarle. Estaba tan irritado que le tentaba la idea de desaparecer y dejarlo hablando solo, pero algo lo mantenía ahí escuchando. Ese "algo" llamado consciencia mezclado con el afecto que le tenía.

El silencio que hubo después Loki aprovechó para tratar de asimilar todo... Peter tenía razón, antes no había tanta cercanía como para que entrara en detalles al contarle sobre sus cosas, y era absurdo enojarse con él por algo tan infantil.

—No me molesta el hecho de que no me contaras todo a detalle, es... —lo miró un momento con el ceño aún arrugado. —¡Agh! ¡Tú lo viste! ¡¿Cómo quieres que me lleve bien con él, si solo trataba de hacerme notar que tiene derecho sobre ti?! —se sintió descubierto al ver una expresión sorprendida en el rostro de Peter, y queriendo escapar buscó apartarlo de la puerta sin éxito.

.

Por fin había logrado mirarlo a los ojos... Más bien, Loki por fin se había decidido a mirarle, y aunque estuviera molesto, a Peter le daba más seguridad de que sus palabras estaban siendo escuchadas.

No pudo evitar la expresión de sorpresa al escuchar la confesión de su novio. De sus labios se escapó una risa divertida y sus brazos rodearon el delgado cuerpo de Loki.

—Aunque así él lo creyera... Yo solo tengo ojos para ti. —le dio un rápido beso que aterrizó en la mejilla del hechicero debido al forcejeo que el otro hacía por liberarse.

.

De principio, esa risilla pudo parecerle como que Peter se burlaba, y aunque fuera abrazado al instante, rehuyó al contacto de los labios ajenos sobre los suyos mientras intentaba apartarse.

—Pues mejor que no lo crea… —cansado de forcejear dejó que el castaño siguiera envolviéndolo entre sus brazos, aunque seguía enfurruñado. Claro que no le obligaría a revelar lo que en realidad eran ante su amigo, por mucho que quisiera restregarle a ese altanero que estaba un escalón más arriba y sus modos de querer retarlo no funcionarían.

—Confío en ti, pero no en él. —musitó mientras lo miraba con una mezcla de ansiedad y molestia.

.

—Confiar en mí debería ser suficiente para no creer cualquier otra cosa... Después de todo, tú eres el dios del engaño. —continuó animándole para que cambiara su expresión enfurruñada. Aunque ya se le notara más alegre, el chico arácnido quiso intentar darle otro beso antes de soltarlo. Por fortuna el segundo si acertó en los rosados labios de Loki con un tierno beso.

—Vamos o de verdad llegaremos tarde al laboratorio. —le soltó por fin para poder salir del salón e ir a su siguiente clase.

.

Las palabras de Peter lograron hacerle bajar el enfado, incluso negar, rodar los ojos y sonreír ligeramente. Era cierto, su confianza en él debía prevalecer, y lo haría sin importar qué tanto Harry quisiera imponerse.

—Bien… Trataré de no ser tan dramático. —entrecerró los ojos fingiendo recelo, pero terminó aceptando aquel beso cálido que fue lo que necesitaba para sosegarse.

Bueno, si iba a tener que toparse con Harry de ahora en adelante, tendría que armarse de mucha paciencia y enfriar su cabeza tanto como le fuera posible.

—De acuerdo, volvamos a la programación habitual. —ya tenía más ánimo de bromear, aunque aún estaba un poco arisco. Sin embargo, caminó con rapidez junto a Peter alcanzando a entrar delante del profesor que ya les pisaba los talones en el pasillo.

.

Llegaron casi corriendo, justo delante del profesor, que se le notaban las intenciones de no dejarlos entrar si llegaban después de él. Entraron justo a tiempo, pero con el pequeño inconveniente de tener que estar separados en los equipos.

—Toma esto como una oportunidad para empezar a hacer amigos. —le comentó Peter al azabache mientras se dirigía a uno de los lugares disponibles. Con el asunto de Harry solucionado esa clase sería más amena para ambos.

.

El que terminaran separados para los equipos le sacó un cansino suspiro de resignación al ojiverde. Todo por llegar tarde... Pero era más importante arreglar el malentendido.

—Si tú lo dices... —susurró, pero antes de ocupar su lugar le dedicó una leve sonrisa, dándole a entender que no se preocupara, estaba jugando y haría lo mejor por entablar conversación con alguno de sus compañeros. A quienes por cierto echó un vistazo antes de que el profesor comenzara a dar indicaciones. Había una chica de anteojos y coletas bajas trenzadas que se apoyaban sobre sus hombros.

—Hola. —ella notó su mirada, así que le sonrió amablemente, a lo que el hechicero respondió de igual manera.

—Hola, soy Loki. Un gusto.

—Me llamo Annie.

Y luego estaba un chico de apariencia gótica, cubierto de la cabeza con la capucha de la sudadera negra que portaba, además de tener el rostro pálido y labios pintados de negro. Aunque también parecía estar escuchando música estridente con los audífonos, pues lograba captar el riff de algunos acordes de guitarra eléctrica.

Este chico estaba más interesado en dibujar algo en su libreta que en prestar atención a la clase que ya daba inicio. Le pareció interesante… Tal vez pudiera ser que ese chico fuera el "nuevo amigo" en potencia.

.

De reojo el castaño alcanzaba a ver a Loki y el equipo al que se había integrado. Tal vez le funcionaría bien, aunque él no había tenido mucha suerte con ellos, pues las pocas veces que trabajó con ese par nada funcionaba.

El desarrollo de la práctica comenzó una vez que el profesor dio una explicación teórica de lo que sucedería y la manera de realizar los pasos de los experimentos. Por suerte el equipo al que se había integrado era el de los "nerds", incluyéndole. Todo se desarrollaría con relativa velocidad.

—Oye Peter, ¿quién es ese chico con el que llegaste? —le preguntó uno de sus "amigos" matemáticos.

—Es Loki. Se presentó la semana pasada, ¿no lo recuerdan? —preguntó divertido mientras iba seleccionando las sustancias que utilizarían.

—La verdad no... ¿Y es tu amigo o te está obligando a que le muestres la escuela? —preguntó otro, curioso de saber, porque los había visto juntos la mayor parte del tiempo, y de acuerdo a la jerarquía escolar los "nerds" no se juntan con los chicos "cool".

—Oh, no se preocupen. Es un amigo mío. No teman en hablarle si lo desean. No muerde... —bromeó mientras una de sus manos sobaba su cuello inconscientemente, justo en dónde había sido dejada una huella de los jugueteos previos a la pasión.

.

Entre la explicación de la práctica el profesor se había dado cuenta de que el chico gótico, a quien llamó Jeffrey, no estaba poniendo atención, así que le dio una advertencia para que se quitara los audífonos o tendría que ir de visita a la oficina del director.

Después de eso, la chica de su equipo procedió a repasar las indicaciones en caso de que algo no quedara claro. Loki asintió al final dando por entendido el procedimiento, más el otro chico no parecía muy convencido de querer hacer absolutamente nada.

—At the Gates of Valhalla… Una obra maestra, ¿no crees?

Mientras Annie y Loki comenzaban a medir las sustancias en los tubos de ensayo, el hechicero lanzó aquella pregunta muy "casual" que claramente iba dirigida a Jeffrey, quien de inmediato le miró con una mezcla de intriga y desconcierto.

—¿Conoces a Val Hallen?

Loki sonrió de lado con aprobación, vertiendo cuidadosamente un líquido amarillo en el tubo que sostenía. —Tengo todos sus discos, incluyendo los recopilatorios en vinilo de edición limitada, el digipack con su biografía autografiado, y los DVD's con portada especial.

—¿Qué te pareció el Rainbowbridge? —la expresión del chico ahora era un tanto suspicaz, como analizando a ese repentino fan de uno de sus músicos favoritos. Mientras tanto, la chica de anteojos se mantenía mirando a uno y otro, entre que preparaba la siguiente parte del experimento.

—¿La colaboración con Yngwie Malmsteen? —Jeff abrió los ojos cual platos, tal vez ese "niño bien" no era un posser después de todo. —Simplemente una joya. Dos virtuosos en las seis cuerdas. Ambos con un estilo muy diferente, pero se acoplaron tan bien que lograron hacer magia... Algo así solo pueden crearlo aquellos que realmente comprenden la música.

—¿Megadeth o Metallica? —Loki sonrió amplio, no podía faltar una de las preguntas rigurosas al conocer a otro metalhead.

—Cada uno tiene sus propios méritos, no tengo un favorito o un odiado. Siempre que te haga vibrar con sus notas es bien recibido.

—¡Salve Satán! ¡Por fin! ¡Alguien que entiende lo que es la música de verdad!

—Oigan, no hagan tanto alboroto. El profesor nos está mirando. —Annie susurró y los tres callaron para seguir con la práctica en silencio por un par de minutos en los que eran el único punto de atención del profesor. Todo indicaba que Peter tenía razón, no estuvo del todo mal estar en equipos diferentes, podría hacer migas con Jeff.

.

Aunque al profesor no le agradara el equipo de Loki, para el castaño resultaba un buen indicio que comenzara una nueva plática con Jeffrey, quien resultaba algo difícil de tratar, pero al parecer con el ojiverde tenía algo en común.

Una vez que estuvo seguro de que su idea había resultado bastante productiva puso más atención en el experimento. Mezclaron un par de sustancias más, anotaron los resultados y comenzaron a recoger el material.

—Ya saben. Yo les mando el documento con parte de la práctica desarrollada y ustedes terminan por darle formato y hacerle lo que gusten. —se adelantó Peter al resto de su equipo mientras guardaba sus cosas. En esa clase ya era costumbre, un poco mala en ocasiones, dejar salir antes a los que fueran terminando la práctica, y a como veía al equipo de su novio supuso que saldría un poco retrasado.

"Te veo en la cafetería a la hora del almuerzo, pero estaré en la biblioteca por si logras concentrarte y terminar antes ; ) 3"

Así decía el mensaje de texto que mando al azabache. Si quería seguir manteniendo sus calificaciones altas, su vida como el "vecino amigable" y su naciente relación amorosa, debía aprovechar todo el tiempo libre que tuviera para adelantar tareas y proyectos.

.

La práctica iba bien, incluso Jeff colaboraba sin esa cara de fastidio que tenía al principio, algo que le parecía curioso al profesor, pues normalmente el chico terminaba siendo reportado por su rebeldía y falta de interés en las clases. Pero se daba cuenta de que Jeff tenía breves charlas con Loki mientras anotaban los resultados, y por lo que alcanzaba a escuchar, cuando pasaba entre las mesas observando, ambos tenían algún tema en común.

Y hablando de Loki, de vez en cuando le echaba un vistazo a Peter, quien se veía concentrado en realizar el experimento. Incluso así se veía lindo… Negó a discreción, apenas formando una sonrisa fugaz al encontrarse pensando en esas cosas cuando tendría que estar ocupado en anotar los cambios que se presentaban al mezclar los elementos.

Pasado un rato su celular vibró en el bolsillo de su pantalón, aprovechó que el profesor estaba despejando dudas con otro equipo y miró el mensaje del castaño, justo cuando este se levantaba para salir del laboratorio. Alcanzó a alzar la mirada para toparse con ese para de ojos avellana en la puerta antes de que Peter se fuera por el pasillo.

"Me esforzaré… O mejor dicho, les ayudaré a esforzarse xP 3", le contestó brevemente.

Para su mala suerte no terminó antes del almuerzo. Tuvieron un pequeño problema con uno de los tubos de ensayo, mezclando por error una sustancia que no era, y tuvieron que repetir el proceso. En parte lamentaba no haber alcanzado a Peter en la biblioteca, pero por otro lado estaba conforme pues debía respetar lo que él mismo declaró sobre no pasarse el tiempo pegados como muéganos acaramelados. Y además, tampoco quería ser el culpable de que sus notas bajaran por quitarle valioso tiempo de estudio.

Así como el castaño se esforzaba por mantener separado al héroe del estudiante, Loki tenía que aprender a separar sus deberes de la parte emocional.

—Bien, ¿les parece si yo redacto el documento y ustedes se encargan de lo demás? —la chica se adelantó a pedir parte del trabajo.

—Me parece bien. Yo puedo arreglarlo para que se vea presentable y… Jeff, ¿puedes hacer los dibujos ilustrativos? Noté que te gusta dibujar, así que…

—Claro, yo me encargo.

Acordado quien haría una y otra cosa abandonaron el laboratorio tras el sonido de la campana que anunciaba la hora del almuerzo, aunque el ojiverde no iría solo por el pasillo.

—Entonces, ¿qué género te gusta más? Yo escucho todos, pero tengo especial gusto por el Death Metal, es otro nivel… Además, es el tipo de música que mi mejor amigo Cyrus y yo tocamos.

—¿Tienes una banda? Eso es cool.

—Seh… La bautizamos como Deconsecrator. De hecho, es lo que dibujaba en el laboratorio, mira… —Jeff sacó su libreta para mostrarle el dibujo de un guerrero musculoso cubierto de cuero, estoperoles y púas, con un pentagrama invertido en el pecho, cuernos, cabello negro alborotado y un tipo de martillo de doble punta iluminado por rayos.

Loki no pudo evitar comparar aquella ilustración con cierto hermano suyo, tenía un gran parecido. Curiosamente no sintió nada al recordarlo, ni siquiera resentimiento, solo le pareció gracioso pensar que pudiera ser la inspiración para la imagen de una banda de heavy metal.

—Wow, eres bueno… Y, ¿qué hay de Cyrus? —le regresó su libreta, ya iban acercándose a la cafetería.

—Ah, lo suspendieron por dos semanas. Ya sabes, no les gusta que hagamos promoción de nuestra música en las puertas de los baños y las paredes. —Jeff se encogió de hombros al decirlo, y al poco de atravesar la entrada a la cafetería se detuvo. —Bueno, supongo que nos veremos después.

—¿No vienes? Tal vez la comida de hoy no sea tan mala. —quiso bromear para ver si su nuevo amigo se animaba.

—Nah, prefiero mi espacio, aquí hay demasiada gente. Además… —su mirada se desvió hacia Flash que estaba en la fila empujando a los demás para tomar su charola. Loki suspiró mientras fruncía los labios… Vaya, otro más que ese idiota molestaba. —¿Quieres venir?

—Ah, quedé de verme con un amigo. —se pasó una mano tras la nuca como apenado por rechazar su invitación. —¿Tal vez en otra ocasión?

—Seguro. Mañana traeré una copia de nuestras canciones para que las escuches. —Jeff le extendió el puño y Loki lo chocó asintiendo. Al poco, el chico se fue y el hechicero se adentró para tomar su ración del día que era pastel de carne. Acompañó con jugo de manzana, una rebanada de pay de queso, un pudin de chocolate y una barra energética de granola.

Saliendo de la fila buscó a Peter con la mirada encontrándolo en una mesa al fondo, aunque… Suspiró largo y profundo, ahí estaba Harry.

"Bien, no importa lo que haga, no dejaré que me afecte... Confío en Peter y eso es lo que importa", trató de tranquilizarse y adoptar una actitud relajada.

—Antes de que te burles por mi retraso, no solo fui yo quien se equivocó haciendo el experimento. —le dijo aquello al castaño sentándose a su lado derecho. —Hola… —y después saludó al rubio con toda la educación que pudo reunir.


	10. Chapter 9

**Unespected IX**

Salió del salón dirigiéndole una última mirada a Loki a modo de despedida. Poco después se fue a la biblioteca, un lugar tranquilo y seguro para los nerds, ya que si se iba a los jardines o al comedor siempre acecharía Flash o alguno de sus amigos.

Peter tomó asiento en una de las mesas del fondo, sacó su computadora y comenzó con la redacción del documento. Sacó un par de libros de Química de la estantería e inició la introducción. Parecería mentira para cualquier chico de su edad, pero él disfrutaba de esos momentos tranquilos, como un chico normal sin más preocupaciones que las de estudiar y, en su caso, ganar un par de dólares más para apoyar la economía familiar.

Estaba tan concentrado que no se dio cuenta de que otra persona tomaba asiento frente a él, acomodándose también para trabajar unos minutos antes del almuerzo.

—Al menos no han cambiado tus hábitos de estudio... Tal vez sí debería preocuparme por tu amigo Loki. —comentó Harry mientras abría su computadora.

—¿De qué hablas? —Peter sonrió distraído, alzando la vista sobre la pantalla de su computadora. —Solo te fuiste un par de semanas, no fueron años para que digas eso. —respondió regresando a su redacción.

—De cualquier forma, presiento que le prestarás más atención a él que llegó apenas unos días, que a Mary Jane y a mí que llevamos años juntos como tus amigos. —soltó el rubio su queja con disimulado enfado.

—Es que apenas llegó a la ciudad después de muchos años... Sí, lo conozco desde antes. —respondió a la sorpresa que se dibujó en los ojos azules de su amigo. No le diría que tomaban todas las clases juntos o seguramente haría un escándalo como solo a él se le daba.

—¿De verdad?... Eso es nuevo...

Después de aquel breve comentario quedaron en silencio un buen rato. El rubio apretaba los labios y mantenía su mirada en la pantalla, tecleando un par de cosas sin ser constante y de cierta forma no era buena señal para el castaño. En parte quería hacerle quedar claro que no debía de molestar a Loki y que todo siguiera como antes, pero siempre algo fallaba cuando se trataba de Harry.

Pasados unos minutos más la campana sonó indicando la hora del almuerzo, ambos recogieron sus cosas y caminaron hacia el comedor.

—Y dime... ¿Cómo va todo en la empresa? Desde que tu padre cayó enfermo veo que te ausentas más seguido y me preocupa.

Un breve destello en los ojos de Harry se iluminó casi como los de Loki cuando le decía cosas lindas. ¿Tal vez Harry...? No, no podía ser.

—Tus notas podrían bajar. —Peter intentó reparar para evitar cualquier otro pensamiento en Harry, aunque este ya se mostraba un poco más abierto después de su pequeño berrinche.

—Ya sabes, son asuntos burocráticos para futuro... Por si mi padre muere y esas cosas. Obviamente quedaría a la cabeza, pero a muchos esa idea no les agrada. —Harry intentaba restarle importancia al asunto, no quería hablar mucho de eso y menos con el buen humor que "de repente" tenía.

Ambos habían tomado su charola con comida y fueron a tomar asiento cambiando la conversación a algo más simple y banal, como las nuevas series que Harry había visto, hasta que llegó el joven hechicero a sentarse al lado de Peter.

—No iba a burlarme... Pero si insistes podría hacerlo. —comentó Peter antes de beber de su jugo de manzana. Por su parte, Harry fingió una sonrisa.

.

La sonrisa que Harry le dedicó claramente era falsa, pero ignoró hacer cualquier gesto o comentario que empeorara la situación. Después de todo, ¿qué tan mal podría ser tratar de mantener una tregua?

—Tal vez insista en otra ocasión. —regresó para el castaño comenzando a picar un poco de su comida. Pronto quedaron en silencio. Una tensa calma flotaba en el ambiente, como esperando un pequeño error humano que encendiera la mecha.

.

No sabía qué decir exactamente para que ambos no se sintieran incómodos o preferidos sobre el otro. Ambos eran completamente distintos, y en las condiciones en las que se encontraba le resultaba difícil encontrar un punto en común entre ellos. El ambiente se sentía incluso algo pesado, aunque estuvieran rodeados de tanto alboroto.

—¡Harry! Había escuchado que estabas en la escuela, pero no me la creía. —ahora era la voz de una chica la que rompía el ambiente tenso. Efectivamente, Mary Jane aparecía para salvar el momento. —¡Peter, ay! Como en los viejos tiempos. —abrazaba a su par de amigos antes de sentarse del otro lado de la mesa. —Creo que lo publicaré en la gaceta: "Harry regresa a casa"... —bromeó soltando un suspiro y saludando a Loki agitando un poco la mano. —Los chicos no han entregado sus artículos para la gaceta y tenemos que rellenar con algo.

—Jajaja es una idea brillante. Puedes decirle a Peter que tome un par de fotos para el artículo. Loki puede... Puede escribir de lo maravilloso que soy. —Harry siguió la broma, incluyendo a Loki para seguir en "paz", dándole una tarea que seguramente detestaría el ojiverde.

.

En cualquier otro momento seguramente que ya tendría una charla más animada con Peter, incluso tal vez estarían jugando entre sí con sus ya típicos comentarios en doble sentido, pero ahora solo quería comer, mirar el "zoológico" escolar, tomar jugo y de vez en cuando, discretamente, echarle un vistazo a Harry... ¿Qué podrían tener en común para poder entablar una conversación o intentar hacer migas? Además de Peter, claro.

En eso pensaba cuando la pelirroja llegó saludando muy emotiva al par a su izquierda. Asintió al breve saludo junto con una leve sonrisa y siguió con lo suyo.

Bueno, tal vez Harry no era tan "malo". De hecho, si lo meditaba, él era igual de pesado y posesivo cuando niño... De acuerdo, tal vez aún era posesivo... Y celoso. Así que podía entender el punto de que Harry se sintiera apartado por una persona que significaba mucho para él. Pero lo que no le terminaba de gustar era pensar que en realidad ese rubio estaba celando a su novio por otras razones más allá de lo amistoso.

De nuevo sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos con aquel comentario que realmente no supo cómo tomar a la primera. O Harry trataba de aligerar el ambiente, o se estaba burlando queriendo tocarle la venita homicida. Antes de decir algo miró a Peter, quien tenía una rara expresión, como si su rostro estuviera a punto de sufrir una parálisis entre sonrisa nerviosa y angustia disfrazada de relajación.

—Podría escribir sobre tus pasatiempos. Algo así como una biografía que hable sobre lo que hay detrás del famoso Harry Osborn. —le dirigió una mirada tranquila al mencionado, y por breves instantes a Peter para calmarlo.

—¡Eso sería magnífico! Tenemos que reunirnos entonces para empezar a trabajar. No hagan planes, ¿de acuerdo? —Mary Jane se notaba más que entusiasmada. En cambio Loki... Bueno, él no podría llamarlo "entusiasmo", pero al menos tenía el pretexto para averiguar más sobre Harry.

.

Ser el centro de atención no le molestaba en absoluto, le molestaba Loki. Harry simplemente asintió ante el comentario de su "rival" y siguió comiendo.

Peter, mientras tanto, se sentía como aquel agente desactivador de bombas que espera no explotar con el aparato después de cortar algún cable que considere importante. Por fortuna había tenido algo de ayuda de Mary Jane, pero aun así solo se mantenía a la espera.

Tal incomodidad fue percibida por Loki, a quien agradeció por debajo de la mesa sujetándole de la mano por su total paciencia, después de que le brindara una breve mirada tranquila.

—Está bien. Los estaré esperando en los jardines, no se tarden. —comentó Harry sorbiendo lo último de su jugo y dejando el resto de la comida a medio comer.

—No traigo conmigo la cámara fotográfica Nikon, es la mejor para estos trabajos…

—Vamos Peter. Sé que eres bueno en esto de la fotografía, con cualquier cámara que uses las imágenes saldrán bien. —le animó Mary Jane, quien ya comenzaba a sospechar otra huida de Peter.

.

No podía negar que por dentro el silencio de Harry le supo a triunfo, eso despejaba la duda. Sí había sido un comentario para fastidiarlo, pero como no dejó que surtiera efecto era obvio que no comentara nada más. Y por si fuera poco, Peter le agradecía su prudencia tomándole de la mano a escondidas. Tuvo que luchar contra las ganas de mirarlo con dulzura, pero lo remedió correspondiendo el suave apretón de sus manos mientras terminaba su platillo y degustaba el pudin de chocolate.

Cuando el rubio se fue sin terminar, sus labios disimularon una sonrisa. Si creía que se dejaría amedrentar tan fácil estaba muy equivocado.

—Concuerdo con Mary Jane, tienes un don para la fotografía. Puedo apostar a que incluso usando la cámara de tu celular lograrías maravillas. —añadió con ligeros toques traviesos, recordando que había una sesión de fotos pendiente para la colección privada de Peter.

—¿Lo ves? Deja de poner pretextos a todo. Si hay alguien que puede hacerlo, ese eres tú Peter. —la chica alcanzó el pastelillo que Harry dejara y comenzó a comerlo. —Por cierto... Lamento lo del otro día, Loki. Por no dejar que nos acompañaras, no es nada personal.

—Oh, no te preocupes. Peter me explicó, entiendo que en ese momento yo era un desconocido y no tenías mucha confianza... Espero que podamos cultivarla.

—Claro, por supuesto. Si eres amigo de Peter, no veo porqué no. Además, con el trabajo de la gaceta podremos conocernos un poco más.

Loki correspondió la sonrisa amigable de la pelirroja. Era un alivio saber que al menos con ella todo pintaba mucho más relajado y accesible.

.

Harry se retiró sin despedirse de nadie, mostrando una media sonrisa que escondía el enfado que llevaba por dentro. Peter alcanzó a verle de reojo mientras salía del comedor, incluso vio que empujó sin miramientos a una chica que tuvo la mala suerte de toparse por su camino.

—¡Eso es trampa! —se quejó con los dos que quedaron con él en la mesa. Más específicamente le reclamaba a Loki, clavándole la mirada juguetona y suspirando al romper el contacto que había tenido con el par de esmeraldas relucientes. —Veré qué puedo hacer por ustedes. — terminó aceptando el trabajo antes de darle fin a su almuerzo, viendo como MJ y su novio ahora hacían las pases y se mantenían abiertos a una nueva amistad.

La campana sonó dándole fin al descanso. Todos ahora tenían que terminar el resto de sus actividades escolares.

—Nos vemos más tarde MJ. Vamos Loki, te apuesto el postre de mañana a que no me quedaré dormido en Historia. —bromeó Peter mientras se ponía de pie llevando su charola y la que Harry había dejado "olvidada".

.

—Más bien estrategia. —devolvió Loki con el mismo tono divertido, tanto en sus palabras como en su mirada que tuvo la fortuna de toparse con ese par de avellanas. Claro que trató de no verse demasiado sugerente para no dar cosas qué pensar a Mary Jane.

—No te quejes, Peter. Sabes que quieres hacer el trabajo. —añadió la pelirroja poco antes de que la campana sonara. —De acuerdo chicos, nos vemos en un rato. —Mary Jane fue terminando despacio el pastelillo mientras se encontraba con unas amigas.

—¿En serio? Eso quiero verlo. —el ojiverde respondió a la apuesta de su novio con una sonrisa traviesa. —Por cierto, creo que tengo un nuevo amigo. Supongo que te diste cuenta. —le iba contando, haciendo referencia a Jeff.

.

—Sí, lo noté. Parecía mucho más animado de lo que acostumbra... Supongo que es bueno para ambos encontrar a alguien con quien congeniar. —le respondió tranquilo al dirigirse al salón correspondiente. Sería difícil cumplir su apuesta pues Historia no era de sus materias preferidas, el ritmo de la clase siempre era algo lento y era mucho peor que fuera a la hora después del almuerzo.

—¿Cómo crees que deba tomarle las fotos a Harry? —preguntó solo por molestar, tal vez así Loki haría algo para molestarle y mantenerlo activo en clase.

.

—Tengo un don para revivir a los muertos. —alzó el rostro con altivez, mirando de reojo al castaño pues también iba para él aquel comentario.

Loki pensaba igual que Peter, haber encontrado un nuevo amigo con quien poder hablar de gustos en común era bastante agradable. Ahora solo esperaba que Cyrus no fuera otro Harry que quisiera comérselo vivo en cuanto volviera de la suspensión. A ese paso, tendría que preguntar primero si los mejores amigos de potenciales amistades tenían algún problema con incluirlo en su círculo.

Ya en la clase, el venerable profesor los ilustraba con su ya típica monotonía que tenía a más de uno cabeceando. Realmente no esperaba que Peter se mantuviera despierto por mucho. Sin embargo, cuando creyó que estaría a punto de caer, le salió con aquella pregunta que logró fastidiarlo un poco.

—Del otro lado de la calle... Por algo las cámaras tienen zoom. —mencionó tratando de estar centrado.

.

—Pero recuerda que las fotos las tomaré con mi celular económico, sin muy buena resolución y realmente poco zoom. —mientras describía su modesto teléfono lo iba sacando poco a poco, amenazado al ojiverde con su pequeña lente. Por el profesor ni se preocupaba porque su vista no era tan buena para vislumbrar sus travesuras.

—A ver, dame una sonrisa... —después de la llegada a la escuela el castaño no se había mostrado tan afectivo ni sonriente como en ese rato, aunque lo que dijera solo fuera para molestar al azabache.

.

—Puedo prestarte el mío. Asunto resuelto. —claro que no le agradaba tanto la idea de tener guardadas en su memoria las fotos hasta que Peter las imprimiera, pero podría soportar un tiempo sin borrarlas "por equivocación".

Tenía la mejilla derecha descansando sobre el puño. Miró al castaño ante su petición, pero en lugar de una sonrisa encantadora sacó la lengua hacia la esquina de su boca y arrugó la nariz y el entrecejo.

—Te daré una sonrisa cuando te la ganes. Y me temo que no estás haciendo méritos por el momento. —regresó la mirada al profesor, quien no paraba de hablar sobre las maravillas de la cultura babilónica.

.

—Hice uno grande al mandarte al equipo de Jeff. —continuó insistiendo, aunque eso solo haya sido por mera coincidencia. De cualquier forma, tomó la foto de su novio frunciendo el ceño. Era divertido ver a Loki en su etapa celosa, y algo dentro de él se sentía alegre de verlo así después de todo el tiempo que vio al ojiverde mostrándose igual por su hermano, que terminó por rechazarlo sin saber apreciar todo el cariño que le profesaba.

—Vamos, sonríe... Solo un poco, por mi... —insistió haciendo ojos de borrego en camino al matadero. —El imperio babilónico puede esperar solo unos segundos...

.

—Eso fue suerte, así que no cuenta. —rebatió sin querer dar su brazo a torcer. Ahora que lo pensaba, algo muy dentro le decía que Harry estaría muy sonriente y divertido cuando Peter le sacara las fotos. De solo imaginarlo ya se estaba arrepintiendo de haber aceptado "entrevistar" al amigo de su novio, pero si no lo hubiera hecho, habría dejado que se saliera con la suya al querer incordiarlo.

La insistencia del castaño le hizo mirarle de nuevo, encontrando esa mirada de borreguito que por más que quiso no pudo ignorar, terminando por sonreír finalmente mientras negaba.

—Ya, una sonrisa. ¿Contento? —bufó y volvió mirar al frente, pero aún tenía sus labios marcados por una fina curvatura. Simplemente no podía permanecer enojado, aunque su orgullo lo demandara.

.

—¡Gracias! —respondió entusiasmado tomando rápidamente la foto que deseaba y una adicional, una de perfil con su sonrisa discreta aún en sus finos labios. Con esas fotografías iría empezando a rellenar el álbum que iba planeando poco a poco de su novio.

Aunque Peter sintió larga la petición de esas fotos, la clase no parecía terminar. Y aunque pudo haberse quedado viendo la foto, el sueño le ganó. Lo gracioso fue que como ocurría casi siempre lo mismo, el castaño ya tenía una posición en la que disimulaba completamente su siesta como si estuviera tomando apuntes.

El tiempo pasó, el imperio babilónico vio su final ante los persas y Peter se lo perdió por completo. Solo abrió de nuevo los ojos cuando la campana sonó y más de uno, que al igual que él, habían sido seducidos por el reino de Morfeo, dieron un salto.

—¿En qué año estamos?

.

Un discreto suspiro hizo que su pecho se llenara de calidez. Ah, lo que hacía por ese "insecto", aunque... Realmente no era un sacrificio.

Los minutos pasaban tan lentos que incluso Loki comenzaba a sentirse adormilado, así que ladeó el rostro para ver al castaño, planeando ahora molestarlo para desperezarse, pero lo encontró rendido sobre su libreta. Volvió a sonreír, sabiéndose el ganador de un postre extra al día siguiente. Y cuando por fin el sonido de la campana les regresaba la vida...

—Estamos-en-el-año-tres-mil-noventa-y-uno-terrícola... —fingió una voz robótica y algunos movimientos igual de mecanizados.

.

—¿Tanto? ¿Y seguimos en esta tortura? ¿Qué hicimos para merecer esto? —dramatizó un poco su reacción al fingir que era un prisionero, antes de guardar su libreta un poco húmeda por la saliva que se le había escapado.

—Al menos en la siguiente podemos despertar un poco. —aunque con el siempre acechante depredador de Flash.

.

—El karma de alguna vida pasada, tal vez. —añadió riendo por ver la dramática actuación de su chico araña, guardando de igual modo sus cosas para ir a deportes.

—Ahora que recuerdo, es la primera clase de deportes a la que entraré. La vez pasada no llegamos por el breve encuentro con Flash. —murmuró fingiendo demencia, recibiendo una mirada entre curiosa y de ligera advertencia por parte de Peter. —Tranquilo, no voy a meterme con él... —"Si él no se mete con nosotros".

.

Salieron juntos del salón y caminaron sin prisa a los vestidores del gimnasio, cayendo en cuenta que era verdad lo que Loki decía. Recordó el pequeño incidente con Flash y le dirigió al hechicero una mirada de advertencia, como la que usualmente las madres dan a sus hijos al descubrir los planes de alguna fechoría.

—Con el susto que le diste supongo que será suficiente, más si está rodeado de sus torpes amigos. —intentaba borrar la idea de hacerle incluso una broma. No había que tentar a la suerte, aunque el dios del engaño estuviera de su parte.

.

Más que susto, lo llamaría una cucharada de su propia medicina, pero Peter estaba en lo cierto, no tenía que volverse como él. Y aunque fuera para nivelar la balanza, no lo torturaría solo por placer.

—Si tiene un poco de inteligencia habrá aprendido la lección. —mencionó sin tanta importancia llegando a los vestidores donde ya se veían varios chicos preparándose para la clase.

Pronto ambos se alistaron y salieron hacia el gimnasio donde la profesora ya esperaba a sus alumnos. Ahí pudieron ver a Flash y su séquito que les dedicaron algunas miradas hostiles y uno que otro cuchicheo entre ellos. Loki pasó de largo, ignorando cualquier provocación.

—Muy bien, empezaremos con el calentamiento. Diez vueltas alrededor de la cancha. —y la profesora pitó el silbato, dando inicio a la clase.

—Insisto, correr con un jabalí enfurecido tras nosotros haría que tengamos mejor condición. —comentó al castaño corriendo a su lado.

.

Loki tenía razón, si había aprendido la lección no los molestaría más, pero dicen por ahí que el humano es el único animal que repite sus errores una y otra vez, por eso el castaño no estaba del todo seguro acerca de la enseñanza dejada a Flash.

Dentro de los vestidores ambos cambiaron sus ropas por algo más cómodo y adecuado para la clase. Desde su "transformación" a chico araña Peter usaba ropa deportiva una o dos tallas más grande para disimular su físico bien formado y tonificado.

Ya en el gimnasio, ignorando a sus queridos compañeritos amigos de Flash y el susodicho, comenzó a trotar al lado de Loki alrededor de la cancha.

—Tal vez deberías traer uno la siguiente clase. Aquí son un poco difíciles de conseguir vivos. —le resultó divertido imaginar a la clase entera corriendo por su seguridad y a la bestia detrás de ellos... Incluso la maestra saldría despavorida.

.

—Uhm, tal vez lo considere ya que me diste permiso. —añadió en tono bromista. Si lo hiciera, ya podría imaginarse el caos y también el desastre, además de la enfermería que seguramente rebosaría de alumnos en estado de shock o desmayados. Sin duda sería una travesura digna de recordar.

—Por cierto, es bueno que cooperes para no lanzar hechizos de ceguera temporal. —aún conservaba su semblante bromista, mirando fugaz al castaño y haciendo notar sus ropas holgadas. Aunque en su caso, las que usaba estaban un poco más ceñidas al cuerpo, detallando su fina pero acondicionada silueta. Claro que no faltaba el grupito de chicas trotando detrás para deleitarse mejor la pupila.

.

—Claro, mientras yo coopero tú te luces. —le recriminó volteando a verle con sus ropas ajustadas, notando el grupo de chicas que corría detrás de ellos y el otro grupito que iba del lado contrario de la cancha riendo y hablando entre ellas.

—Solo bastaría con que yo me quitara la camiseta para nivelar las cosas. —amenazó durante el trote, tomando la orilla de la camiseta y agitándola un poco, simulando que se ventilaba.

.

—Oye, ¿la ropa se encoje con el sudor? No sé, que tal si la mía se hace más pequeña de pronto. —le retó con sutil malicia, contestando así a su amenaza. —Además, no puedes quitarte la camiseta, a menos que quieras echar abajo tu esfuerzo por mantener el perfil bajo. —le miró suspicaz y con una media sonrisa.

.

—Hay una etapa en la vida de todo ser humano en la que sufre cambios tremendos y... Tal vez deje de estar en la base de la cadena alimenticia de la escuela si me vieran diferente. Después de todo, a la mayoría de aquí los conozco casi desde la primaria. —si a amenazas iban, él también podría hacerlo.

—Vaya. Si la ropa se te encoge diría que no usas lo mejor como a veces sueles decir... ¿Tantas horas en las tiendas para nada? —mencionó recordando el fin de semana en el que él le espero mientras su ahora novio se probaba diferentes atuendos.

.

—Uhm, viéndolo desde ese punto sería bueno que finalmente supieran lo que puedes hacerles si vuelven a molestarte. Sería una muy buena forma de marcar la línea. —y de cierta forma apoyaba eso. Imaginar las caras de sorpresa de Flash y los otros era muy gratificante, ahora se la pensarían dos veces antes de intentar hacerle algo a su novio.

Ya iban por la segunda vuelta y el segundo comentario de Peter logró hacerlo mirarle con ojos entrecerrados.

—Muy gracioso... —refunfuñó sin dejar de trotar. —De acuerdo, mejor lleguemos a una tregua antes de que hagas algo de lo que te puedas arrepentir. No sé, tal vez yo sea el único que pueda verte como estás en realidad y ellos solo vean a un flacucho Peter Parker dando vueltas por el gimnasio. —haciendo referencia a un hechizo que pudiera lanzarle.

.

La reacción de Loki ante su provocación era justo como lo imaginaba... Aunque la parte de la amenaza siempre era un enigma.

—¿Antes de que yo haga algo o tú lo hagas? —vaya que entendió lo del hechizo. —Yo preguntaría: ¿Estarías dispuesto a ver las consecuencias?... Porque el grupo de torpes supercrecidos es lo que ataca primero, y para mantener mi perfil bajo sabes que no haría nada contra ellos.

Hasta cierto punto agradecería que los demás le vieran como un debilucho porque las ropas grandes a veces le provocaban más calor. Al menos así se podría quitar la camiseta si quisiera.

.

Bien, eso ya no le gustaba. Era un hecho que al verlo "tan indefenso" aquellos tipos no perderían la oportunidad de hacerlo como quisieran, y como Peter le prohibiría hacerles algo, el resultado sería un desastre... Y siendo honestos, aunque el castaño le impidiera meterse terminaría ignorándolo y seguramente acabarían discutiendo después.

Apretó los labios y soltó un suspiro cansado. —Ok... Conservas la camiseta, aflojo la tela de mi ropa y todos contentos. Suena justo, ¿no crees? —sentenció lanzándole una mirada algo insistente en que dejara en paz el borde de su camiseta pues no dejaba de "airearse".

.

—Me parece más que justo. —respondió en un tono cantarín y victorioso, dejando en paz su camiseta y centrándose en terminar las vueltas restantes en la cancha. —De cualquier forma, no es necesaria una ropa tan ajustada para que tú llames la atención.

Admitió poco después al ir terminando la siguiente vuelta. Iban al mismo paso constante y seguro, por lo que lograron rebasar incluso a algunos de sus compañeros y terminar las vueltas sin mucho cansancio, con apenas unas pocas perlas de sudor en la frente.

.

—Eso es correcto, mi sola presencia hace el trabajo. —añadió en el mismo tono satisfecho de su novio y con una ligera sonrisa socarrona, mientras que discretamente sus ropas se agrandaban un poco.

No tardaron en completar las vueltas, aunque tuvieron que esperar a que los demás terminaran para que la profesora les diera la siguiente indicación. Habría una carrera de obstáculos botando un balón de basquetbol. Dos equipos se enfrentarían y el que encestara más balones tendría dos puntos extra por cada integrante.

.

Como la maestra quería fomentar la competencia, y sabía que los chicos se esforzaban más de esa manera, decidió que los equipos se formaran al azar. Los chicos se numeraron y los equipos se formaron de aquellos que habían tenido número par o non. Obviamente el par de novios se separó.

—¿Otra apuesta? —comentó divertido a su novio antes de separarse e ir con los suyos.

.

—Si quieres seguir perdiendo, no tengo problema con ello. —respondió en el mismo tono divertido. —La tarea de Matemáticas. —porque de verdad alucinaba los números.

Y mientras acordaban la apuesta, la profesora dio el pitido de salida para el primer par de cada fila en enfrentarse. Iniciaron parejos, pero el de la fila de Loki se retrasó al comenzar a esquivar los obstáculos.

—Solo tengo una duda, ¿tomaremos en cuenta el resultado grupal o será individual?

.

—¿De verdad? —trató de disimular su risa de burla, pero le resultaba un poco difícil hacerlo. —Mejor deberías pedir ayuda... Pero acepto. —Peter tomó un balón cercano para comenzar a botarlo y acostumbrarse a ello y no dar un mal espectáculo.

—Uhm... Grupal y sin trampas. —le miró entrecerrando un poco los ojos, aunque lo decía de broma.

.

—Tal vez la pida después, pero si estamos apostando ahora no voy a dejar pasar la oportunidad. —más que molestarle la risa burlona de su novio le contagiaba el buen ánimo.

Igual que Peter, Loki alcanzó un balón, pero no se puso a botarlo, solo lo giraba entre sus manos, lo pasaba de una a otra o le daba vueltas sobre su índice.

—Hey, como si no me conocieras. —respondió fingiendo indignación, pero seguía sonriendo. —De acuerdo, creo que... Este equipo tiene potencial. —echó un vistazo a los de enfrente y luego a los de atrás, comparando la fila del arácnido. Al volver a mirar al frente, la chica en turno salió con algunos problemas tropezando y casi perdiendo el balón, mientras que la otra ya estaba pasando los obstáculos... Tal vez debió apostar algo menos tedioso.

.

—Aun puedes preguntar cuando pierdas. —le advirtió viendo que las chicas del equipo de Loki no eran tan buenas ni tan pacientes para hacer los ejercicios con calma como lo hacían las chicas de su equipo. Al menos, pensaba Peter, Loki tenía a Flash en su equipo y era prácticamente bueno en cualquier deporte. La competencia estaría reñida por ese lado.

—¡Suerte y que el mejor equipo gane! —lanzó el reto antes de apartarse de su novio para prepararse a salir. Peter salió poco antes por la ventaja que su equipo había estado tomando poco a poco. Trotó botando el balón hasta media cancha en dónde iniciaban los obstáculos.

.

Arrugó los labios y alzó una ceja viendo a sus compañeras. Estuvo a punto de rogar por un cambio en la apuesta pese a tener asegurada la ayuda, aunque perdiera, pero si lo hacía, Peter no lo bajaría de miedoso... Además, el grandulón de Flash estaba en su equipo, y él mismo era bueno con los obstáculos y saltando, aún había esperanza.

—Gracias, supongo… —mencionó por lo bajo, mirándolo salir poco después. El chico de su equipo ya estaba más que listo esperando que su compañera lanzara el balón a la canasta, que para variar ni siquiera tocó el aro. Entonces se apresuró para tratar de darle alcance a Peter, aunque el castaño ya iba a mitad de los obstáculos y se le notaba en el empeño que ponía el no querer dejar que lo alcanzara.

"Ah, qué diablos… Vine a estudiar como cualquier mortal, y eso incluye romperme la cabeza como cualquiera que no es afortunado entendiendo los números", pensó en medio de un suspiro flojo.

.

Ya que llegó a la zona de tiros sin pasar problemas por los obstáculos tropezó a propósito. Era parte de mantener su imagen "indefensa", aunque antes de caer había lanzado el balón a la canasta. Era parte ya de sus habilidades visualizar un punto estratégico para lanzar su telaraña, en este caso el balón que fue a dar al centro del aro.

—¡De pie, Parker! —le gritó sin consideración la profesora que aún no entendía cómo podía ser tan torpe y afortunado a la vez.

Peter tomó el balón de vuelta y regresó con un poco más de prisa ya que había costado un par de segundos valiosos para el equipo.

—Bien hecho, Parker. Al menos encestaste la pelota. —el siguiente compañero era amigo de Flash, y al igual que este era muy orgulloso y competitivo. Por eso su sarcasmo al "felicitarlo" mientras recibía el balón para salir casi a la par de Loki.

.

Cuando vio tropezar y caer estrepitosamente al castaño no pudo evitar poner una expresión de dolor. Sabía que no lo había hecho tanto para ayudarle a que su equipo remontara, sino más bien para despistar su perfecto desenvolvimiento.

—Espero que el niño bonito sepa correr mejor que el torpe Parker. —aquel comentario vino de Flash, quien se metió entre sus compañeros para acercarse a provocarlo.

—Sabes, es una lástima que no pueda competir contra ti. —Loki le regresó sin siquiera mirarlo, alcanzando a escuchar lo que el amigo del bravucón le decía a su novio.

—Sí, es una pena que no pueda dejarte en ridículo. —Flash añadió, pero el hechicero terminó ignorándolo. Solo esperaba que su compañero llegara para iniciar su recorrido que, si bien quedó ligeramente atrás, no tardó en emparejarse con el contrario.

Notó que aquel chico le lanzaba una mirada retadora, pero más que intimidarse aumentó su espíritu competitivo logrando rebasarlo sin problema. Lograba escuchar los gritos de Flash ordenándole a su amigo que se diera prisa, y eso complació a Loki sacándole una sonrisa ladina.

Llegó primero al final de los obstáculos, y sin pensarlo saltó extendiendo los brazos para impulsar el balón que entró limpiamente a través del aro. Tomó el balón al rebote y sin demora regresó, dándose el lujo de mirar con triunfo a su rival que venía corriendo cual toro furioso.

—¿Algo que decir, Flash? —le susurró pasando a su lado, luego de darle el balón a su siguiente compañero, yendo a ubicarse atrás de la fila. Flash hubiera querido atraparlo y darle su merecido, pero estaba a la vista de la profesora y tuvo que conformarse con rechinar los dientes.

.

Al castaño no le gustaba para nada la actitud de Flash y compañía, pero al menos tenía la satisfacción de que Loki manejaba la situación de manera calmada, aunque retadora.

—Buen tiro... Algo presuntuoso, pero bueno, el chiste es que la bola entró. —comentó entre risas, acercándose a Loki una vez que dejó a Flash con ganas de golpearle. Solo faltaban unos cuantos compañeros más. La competencia estaba verdaderamente reñida pues en ambos bandos los mastodontes procuraban hacer trampa, más si se trataba de alguien más pequeño que ellos.

.

—Exacto, no te fijes en cómo fue sino en que bajé de su nube a esos dos con mi anotación. —le regresó a Peter con expresión más que satisfecha.

Mientras esperaban que pasaran los demás la carrera parecía nivelarse, o al menos las anotaciones. Tal vez correría con suerte y no tendría que hacer doble tarea de Matemáticas... Y la esperanza brilló hasta que un par de sus compañeros fallaron al lanzar el balón, entre que los del equipo de su novio anotaban sin problema.

—Esto se ve mal... —susurró ligeramente acongojado, y cuando la profesora pitó para dar por finalizado el ejercicio el resultado fue... Doce canastas para el equipo de Peter y nueve para el de Loki. Obviamente el hechicero dejó caer el rostro hacia delante de modo resignado, llevándose las manos a la cintura.

—Voy a necesitar un poco de asesoría. —le dijo al castaño en un quedo susurro.

.

Asintió con la cabeza, dándole la razón al ojiverde en cuanto a los métodos empleados. Rió un poco y después se concentró en la reñida competencia.

Por un momento pensó que su equipo perdería. De cualquier forma, no le molestaría hacer la tarea doblemente. Estaba pensando en agregar algo más a la apuesta, creyendo que perdería, pero al sonar el silbato las palabras solo se quedaron en su mente. Había ganado, y suficiente tortura ya había tenido Loki en el día con Harry como para hacerlo sufrir más con la tarea doble y cualquier otra tontería que tuviera en mente.

—Uhm... No creo, hoy quiero ver una película. —bromeó haciendo caso omiso a su petición.

El silbato sonó de nuevo. Ahora tenían que jugar un par de retas. Los equipos se dividieron nuevamente y ahora eran cuatro, perfectos para un mini torneo.

—Nueva apuesta... El que gane el torneo, o llegue más lejos, hace la tarea de Historia. —trató de animarle con algo en lo que Loki sabía que era pésimo.

.

—¿Así que mientras yo resuelvo la tarea, tu verás una película? —lo miró recriminador. —Muy buenos amigos, precioso. Sí, muy buenos... —fingió una voz como la de Gollum en el Señor de los Anillos. Y mientras negaba queriendo aguantarse las ganas de reírse por ver que Peter igual trataba de aguantarse, los equipos eran formados. De nueva cuenta estuvieron separados, lo que significaba otra apuesta.

—De acuerdo, con eso podemos nivelar la balanza. —un brillo confiado cruzó por sus esmeraldas al topar las avellanas de su novio.

Primero se enfrentaría el equipo de Loki con el de Flash, pues esta vez no compartían equipo. Estaba claro que el rubio tenía todas las intenciones de cobrarse la burla del ojiverde.

.

No cabía duda de que Loki era un chico bastante ocurrente. Imitar a Gollum le hizo sacar una fuerte carcajada, así como él había logrado devolverle el brillo con la nueva apuesta.

—Buena suerte, que gane el mejor. —se despidió momentáneamente de su novio al prepararse para jugar contra Flash.

Al menos en eso Loki tenía suerte, poder haberse librado del rubio, pero por su parte Peter seguía en el equipo de uno de los amigos del capitán de fútbol americano. Se complicaría un poco el poder encestar, lanzar la pelota o tener siquiera el balón, pero una apuesta era una apuesta, tenía que mantenerse firme y no echarse para atrás. Ahora solo se dedicaría a animar a Loki para que ganara y esperar a que ningún incidente ocurriera.

.

Se limitó a guiñarle un ojo a Peter antes de unirse a sus compañeros en la duela, donde hablaron un poco para decidir quién de ellos saltaría. Y como Loki era un poco más alto que los otros cuatro nadie rebatió a que el hechicero se propusiera.

Entonces ambos equipos tomaron posiciones quedando frente a frente. Y claro, mientras la profesora daba indicaciones sobre jugar limpio y demás cosas pro-deportivas, Flash le dedicó una sonrisa exageradamente confiada al ojiverde, quien respondió con una similar, aunque mezclaba un brillo presuntuoso dándole a entender que no le temía.

Por fin el silbato sonó y la profesora lanzó el balón. Flash y Loki saltaron al mismo tiempo, pero el rubio logró arrebatárselo al ser un palmo más largo en la brazada. Así dio comienzo la reta, el equipo contrario ganó ventaja atravesando la mitad de la cancha y por ende anotando primero.

—¡Si! ¡Así se juega! —Flash celebraba pasando por un costado de Loki, restregándole en la cara su primera anotación. El hechicero no hizo nada más que reírse por lo bajo, prácticamente tomándolo de a loco.

El siguiente saque fue el mismo Loki quien lo realizó. Lanzó el balón a uno de sus compañeros, pidiéndoselo de regreso cuando un contrario ya se acercaba a querer robarlo. Recibió el esférico en pase de picada y estuvo por estamparse contra Flash, pero valiéndose de su ágil destreza adquirida con años de práctica fue sencillo esquivarlo sin caer en alguna falta, y con ello se desbandó hacia la canasta al otro lado de la cancha para anotar el empate.

Ignoró por completo el claro rugido descontento del bravucón, y se pasó una mano entre sus negros cabellos prefiriendo echarle un vistazo a Peter junto con una discreta sonrisa. Se diría que la anotación había sido con dedicatoria para su novio.

.

Peter se fue a sentar en una de las gradas para ver mejor el partido que empezó después de las típicas indicaciones de la maestra, el silbato sonó y el balón quedó en el aire para una lucha aérea. Rápidamente el equipo de Flash tomó la delantera, pero no resultó ser un problema para Loki emparejar las cosas y además darse el lujo de dedicarle aquella canasta.

Peter sonrió discretamente, aplaudiendo por la inesperada jugada que sorprendió a más de uno.

—¡Ánimo! —apoyó el castaño en general al equipo de su novio, aunque era en verdad solo para Loki.

La cascarita era a cinco canastas. El partido fue bastante reñido pues las canastas se iban intercalando uno a uno por cada equipo. Aunque eso sí, las faltas que cometía Flash con alguno de sus amigos contra Loki eran lo suficientemente ruines como para descontrolar a cualquier chico normal, pero por fortuna Loki no era "normal".

.

El grito de ánimo que escuchó de Peter le hizo ampliar su sonrisa, ya estando en posición para continuar con el juego. Aquello le motivó aún más para no dejar que su equipo perdiera. Si no podía devolverle a Flash sus maltratos hacia su novio, su nuevo amigo Jeff, o cualquier otro que los sufriera, al menos barrería con él en la cancha.

—¿Disfrutas el juego, niño bonito? —el bravucón se había situado a un costado para cubrirlo. —No te emociones. Tú y esos buenos para nada van a ser historia.

—Sí, tal vez tengas razón... Seremos historia al dejarte como un torpe musculoso. —devolvió el hechicero, justo al tiempo que el balón era puesto en juego, y para no variar, su adversario se valió de manotear para evitar que lograra hacerse del balón.

Cuántas cosas le pasaron por la mente en segundos, pero no dejaría que Flash agotara su paciencia. De nuevo el marcador les otorgaba la ventaja a los contrarios, pero una jugada bien llevada los llevó a empatar nuevamente. Con ello, la desesperación de Flash comenzó a hacerse más evidente en las faltas. Primero le metió un pie a una de las chicas, luego jaloneó la camiseta de un chico, y después tacleó a Loki por un costado cuando de nuevo tuviera la ventaja en sus manos.

El ojiverde terminó en el piso, deslizándose un poco sobre el mismo. De inmediato la profesora pitó el silbato para detener el juego y marcar la respectiva falta. Uno de sus compañeros le tendió la mano a Loki, quien apretaba los puños y trataba de contenerse de regresarle el golpe al grandulón, mientras lo atravesaba con sus esmeraldas.

Se declararon dos tiros libres a favor, mismos que Loki cobró limpiamente, ganando con eso el juego para felicidad de sus compañeros y rabia de Flash. Volvió a las gradas mirándose el codo derecho que había terminado con un raspón. Lo curaría fácilmente con su magia, pero tendría que hacerlo después.

—Relájate, al menos quedó fuera. —susurró para el castaño pues se le notaba el enojo en la mirada al ver a Flash al otro lado.

.

En días pasados a Peter no le hubiera interesado al cien lo que pudiera ocurrir en la clase de deportes, excusándose a sí mismo con un "así es Flash, no puedo cambiarlo ni hacer gran cosa". Pero ahora que veía sus jugarretas centradas en su novio, haciéndolo incluso caer, sus ánimos se calentaban. Por fortuna solo se expresaba en una discreta arruga en su ceño y un brillo diferente en sus ojos que solo Loki pudo distinguir al salir de la cancha y pasar a su lado.

Peter no respondió, solo tomó una gran bocanada de aire para relajarse y se puso de pie, era su turno de jugar. Su equipo no parecía quererle mucho, sin embargo, al castaño no le importó y siguió como si nada. Obviamente él no daría el salto inicial, por lo que se colocó a las orillas del círculo de salto. La profesora se acercó con el balón en una mano y el silbato en la otra, repitió las reglas y el juego pronto daría inicio.

—No lo arruines Parker. Sólo no estorbes ni le pases el balón al equipo contrario. —bufó George, el amigo de Flash que se había burlado de él anteriormente.

George fue el que dio el salto inicial, pero perdió el balón ante el equipo contrario. Sin embargo, Peter estaba atento y logró robar el balón antes de que llegará a manos contrarias. Botó el balón mientras avanzaba rápidamente a la canasta, y a pocos pasos del área para encestar pasó el balón a una de sus compañeras que sabía que estaba en el equipo femenil de la escuela. Confiaba más en ella y en su otra compañera que en los chicos.

—¡Sophie, encesta! —le avisó de su pase justo a tiempo para un tiro casi libre. Y así su equipo, por "pura suerte", iba ganado.

.

Se quedó mirando a su novio cuando este se levantó para ir al centro de la cancha mientras intentaba calmarse respirando profundo. Comprendía perfectamente cómo se sentía pues le pasaba lo mismo sabiendo que a diferencia suya, Peter no podía defenderse aunque quisiera. No pudo evitar mirar a Flash que estaba a unos cuantos metros en las gradas, quien no perdió tiempo para burlarse del castaño.

Afiló sus esmeraldas, al menos no tendría que enfrentarlo a él, pero tendría que soportar a su amigo.

—¡Vamos, pueden hacerlo! —para contrarrestar la negatividad esparcida por esos idiotas, se puso a animar como si lo hiciera para todo el equipo de su chico araña, quien lograba tener la ventaja y ayudar con un excelente pase a que anotaran.

El juego comenzó a tomar ritmo, y el equipo contrario remontaba con el empate. Se puso a pensar en qué debería hacer en caso de que Peter y compañía fueran los vencedores... Bueno, no era gran ciencia, obviamente no mezclaría su relación con el juego, ya se lo había dicho en el parque con las motocicletas, dejarlo ganar sería como pensarlo incapaz.

—¡Ánimo! —volvió a gritar y aplaudir en un momento donde el balón salió de la cancha, siendo devuelto por la profesora a una de las chicas.

.

Después de celebrar brevemente la canasta que habían anotado, el equipo contrario emparejó rápidamente el partido. El castaño podía escuchar entre los ruidos del gimnasio la voz de Loki apoyándole... Apoyando al equipo, lo que le animaba a no dejar que su equipo perdiera. Sería divertido enfrentarse a él, aunque complicado si contaba que tenía un equipo algo antipático.

La profesora le entregó el balón a la misma chica que encestó la primera anotación. El balón se lo entregó a otro compañero que paso corriendo frente a ella librando la marca personal por unos instantes, pasándosela después a George cuando sentía que se la iban a robar.

—Bien hecho, basura. ¡Ahora vean cómo se hace!

El grandulón corrió cual toro embravecido hasta la canasta contraría, casi como si fuera fútbol americano, perdiendo casi el control de su bote, y era más que obvio que no lograría encestar. Por fortuna, Peter estaba pendiente al rebote y así encestaron la segunda anotación.

—Buena canasta... —Peter intentó animar al bravucón de su equipo, pero este sabía perfectamente que no fue por él mismo que llevaban la delantera, así que regresó el comentario con un bufido y empujando al castaño de su camino.

El partido se fue desarrollando de la misma manera. Los equipos iban bastante parejos, y por "azares del destino" el castaño siempre intervenía de alguna manera en las anotaciones de su equipo y eso no le estaba agradando a George, quien se dio cuenta por las burlas que Flash le dedicaba ahora a él por su poco protagonismo en el juego.

El marcador estaba cuatro a cuatro, el que encestara ganaría y el balón ahora estaba en manos de Peter que avanzaba rápidamente y se adentraba en la zona de tiro, pero su sentido arácnido le advirtió del peligro que no pudo esquivar. El mismo George le había cubierto el tiro haciendo que la pelota fuera directo al rostro del castaño, y mientras este caía al suelo y veía su sangre escurrir por la nariz, el equipo contrario anotó en medio de la confusión.

.

El juego avanzaba entre anotaciones de ambos equipos, y aunque Peter no fuera quien encestara, sí que tenía una presencia marcada al ser el responsable de mover el balón, pasándolo en momentos clave y hasta salvando el tiro. Aunque claro, ese cabeza hueca de George, más que agradecerle no dejaba de sobajarlo.

El hechicero quisiera poder provocarle un pequeño accidente al gemelo perdido de Flash, solo un resbalón que le tirara un par de dientes al menos, pero eso sería regalarle la victoria al equipo de Peter. Y aunque la profesora y los demás no sospecharan nada, el castaño sí que lo haría y eso no anunciaba nada bueno. Así que prefirió concentrarse en seguir apoyando a su novio y compañeros.

Le agradaba ver que Peter buscaba la forma de mantener a flote a su equipo de modo indirecto, pero bastante efectivo, tanto que Flash ahora se dedicaba a molestar a su propio amigo por permitirle lucirse a un "perdedor".

—¡Vamos Peter! —gritó alto cuando el castaño se acercaba al aro con valiosa ventaja, lo miraba sin poder parpadear, expectante al resultado final, pero todo acabó en segundos ante una clara agresión anti-deportiva que dejó a Peter en el suelo y cubriéndose la cara.

Loki no lo pensó y salió corriendo para llegar hasta su novio, mientras la profesora detenía el juego y se acercaba para revisar a su alumno caído.

—Dios, que desastre... —la profesora mencionó entre contrariada y enfadosa al ver la sangre que escurría de la nariz del arácnido, como si él hubiera tenido la culpa.

—Peter... —el ojiverde se entremetió en el círculo de compañeros para agacharse y tenderle una toalla de las que usaban para secarse el sudor del rostro.

—Odinson, llévalo a la enfermería. —ordenó la profesora y sin demora Loki ayudó a Peter a levantarse, no olvidando atravesar con sus esmeraldas furiosas al par de grandulones que miraban con la burla marcada en sus rostros, incluso fingiendo tener escalofríos por su mirada fiera.

.

El golpe sí logró desorientarlo un poco. Alzó ligeramente la cabeza para evitar que no saliera mucha más sangre al acercarse la profesora, aunque no dejaba de escurrir el vital líquido de su nariz.

Entre la muchedumbre y su poca orientación espacial logró guiarse hasta su novio... Aunque más bien el hechicero se fue contra él con una toalla para que se limpiará la sangre y evitará que siguiera cayendo al suelo.

—Estoy bien... —una sonrisa en forma de mueca se dibujó en su rostro antes de que Loki apoyará su brazo sobre sus hombros para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie y salir rumbo a la enfermería. —Vaya, creo que perdí... —mencionó en el pasillo. —Loki, no te preocupes. He recibido golpes peores... —el castaño se detuvo en medio del pasillo solo para mirarle algo sereno y mareado.

.

—Claro, estás perfecto para terminar desmayado. —respondió con ligero sarcasmo, sujetando con seguridad la cintura de su novio y conduciéndolo hacia fuera del gimnasio.

Le echó un vistazo al castaño, la toalla blanca que cubría su nariz estaba pintada de rojo y su mirada se notaba algo desorientada. Aunque le agradó menos escuchar lo de que había recibido peores tratos, y se notó en lo fruncido de su ceño.

—Lo sé, pero... Agh... —de verdad que era frustrante que esos tipos no recibieran lo que merecían. —Ven... —respiró profundo, apartó la mirada y luego tomó la mano del arácnido para llevarlo en dirección contraria a la enfermería. El laboratorio de Química estaba solo, así que podría curarlo ahí sin que nadie los viera.

Entraron y ayudó a Peter a sentarse en una de las sillas frente a cualquier mesa. Loki se sentó en otra de frente y retirándole la toalla colocó su mano izquierda sobre la nariz, sin hacer contacto total. Su magia emergió y en instantes la sangre dejó de brotar, entonces retiró la mano aun envuelta en un resplandor verde para curarse el raspón en su codo.

—Bueno, supongo que ambos tendremos un poco de tortura con la tarea que más detestamos. —hizo el comentario en medio de un cansino suspiro, aunque aún se sentía un poco molesto.

.

—Oye, vamos en dirección contraria. La enfermería queda del otro lado... —le hizo notar mientras se dejaba guiar aún con su peso algo caído sobre el hombro de Loki. Estaría algo confundido, pero se sabía a la perfección el camino a tal servicio de curación.

Pronto llegaron al laboratorio de Química y se dejó caer en uno de los asientos. La cabeza aún le giraba un poco, pero antes de cerrar los ojos vio el suave destello verde que salió de la mano de su pareja, ahora entendía lo que tenía planeado hacer, sintiéndose aliviado en pocos segundos.

—Sí, lo sé... Tal vez debía apostar algo más sencillo como una bebida o invitar la próxima comida. —respondió tomándole de las manos al hechicero para que por fin bajará la guardia un poco. —Gracias, me salvaste en esta ocasión. —continuó en un tono más alegre y poniendo un poco más de fuerza en sus manos para que toda su atención se centrara en él y no en los incidentes pasados.

.

—Veamos el lado positivo... Ambos aprenderemos un poco sobre números e historia de la humanidad. —devolvió todavía un poco crispado, aunque el agarre de su novio sirvió para ayudarle a tranquilizar su temperamento. Correspondió el apretón, manteniendo la mirada baja clavada en sus manos juntas y soltando un pesado suspiro, asintiendo ante la gratitud del castaño.

—No iba a quedarme de brazos cruzados, Peter... —alzó sus esmeraldas con una expresión poco menos tensa y más compasiva, aún entre rasgos de preocupación.

.

—Tampoco yo lo hubiera hecho, y creo que tú lograste controlarte mejor de lo que yo mismo pude haber hecho. —se sinceró con él, aunque a primera instancia podría parecer mentira. —Gracias. —de nuevo le sonrió tranquilo, besando las manos blancas de su novio para después soltar un suave suspiro de resignación.

—Hoy aprenderemos algo nuevo... A la fuerza. —terminó riendo. ¿Por qué no todo era tan fácil como las Matemáticas, Física o Química?

.

—Esos idiotas tendrían que agradecerte el que me mantenga "controlado". Solo por ti no les cobro lo justo... Aunque no prometo estarme quieto si vuelven a hacerlo. —fingió demencia, alzando sus esmeraldas hacia el techo y arrugando los labios.

Con el segundo agradecimiento y el beso en el dorso de sus manos dejó que toda la tensión se fuera desvaneciendo, sacándole una cálida sonrisa y una mirada más tranquila, aunque con tintes derrotados por la tarea.

—Sí... Supongo que para algo nos servirá. —resopló dejando caer el rostro.

.

Después del claro resultado que tuvieron las apuestas, y de su ofrecimiento de ayuda, el castaño suponía que harían la tarea juntos, pero antes de eso tendrían que trabajar en el pequeño artículo de Harry... Y si querían un poco de tiempo libre, ya fuera para ellos o cualquier imprevisto de sus respectivos deberes, tendrían que ir acelerando las cosas.

—Vayamos a cambiarnos, supongo que tu equipo estará bien sin ti. —mencionó Peter poniéndose de pie, sin soltarle de la mano y con una sonrisa traviesa. Anteriormente hubiera regresado a clase aun "herido", pero prefería un tiempo a solas con Loki.

.

—Uhm, vestidores solitarios... Que interesante... —mencionó en el mismo tono travieso con el que su novio le sonreía.

Antes de salir del laboratorio echaron un vistazo al pasillo, en caso de que algún profesor o el mismo director estuvieran dando una vuelta por ahí. Por suerte el camino estaba libre, así que se dirigieron tomados de la mano a los vestidores. Sin embargo, al pasar por los casilleros, Loki no pudo evitar lanzarle un hechizo a los de Flash y George. Cuando los abrieran, "inexplicablemente" recibirían una explosión pegajosa directo en la cara.

.

El arácnido dejo escapar una discreta risilla por la insinuación que le había dado el ojiverde. Esa no había sido su primera intensión, pero si Loki lo interpretaba así quién era él para negarse.

Se asomaron al pasillo antes de salir para evitar cualquier peligro o sanción, pero sin ninguno de ellos cerca salieron en dirección a los vestidores, tomados de la mano y sin darse cuenta de la pequeña travesura del hechicero. Por el momento Peter se sentía tranquilo sin ninguna mirada curiosa presente, tanto que acortó más la distancia entre ellos.

—Si así van a terminar el resto de las clases de deportes dejaría que me dieran de balonazos más seguido...

.

Sabía que no había segundas intenciones en el comentario del castaño, y además no sería demasiado inteligente usar los vestidores para una "travesura" de pareja, solo era parte de su ya cotidiana forma de bromear.

—Oye, tú quieres perturbar la fuerza de mi lado oscuro, ¿verdad? —le reclamó con una mirada entrecerrada, pero teniendo una expresión divertida, mientras Peter le pasaba un brazo por los hombros y a su vez él le rodeaba la cintura. Y es que, si iba a dejar que Flash y sus amigotes lo golpearan en cada clase, solo para escaparse justificadamente, tendría que trabajar mucho en mantenerse al margen de la situación.

.

—No, solo quiero que la aprendas a controlar... Después de todo, y como ya notaste, a la maestra estos accidentes le parecen muy normales. —se defendió como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo, abriendo delante de ellos la puerta de los vestidores.

Le plantó un beso en los labios y después se separó para ir a su respectivo casillero mientras se iba desprendiendo de su playera holgada, como si estuviera tentándole de algo. Sabía que el lugar no era el mejor ni el adecuado, pero tenían un par de minutos en los que nadie les molestaría, mientras que Flash y George seguramente se apoderarían de los equipos que jugarían en la final solo para divertirse y enfrentarse como Loki y Peter habían esperado hacerlo.

.

—De acuerdo, aprenderé de su sabiduría maestro Yoda. —añadió en medio de un bajo suspiro. Bien que mal, Peter estaba en lo cierto. Además, si no quería volver a convertirse en lo que su antiguo yo fue, entonces tenía que esforzarse por no dejar que las provocaciones alimentaran ese lado oscuro que ahora dormía en su interior.

El beso le tomó por sorpresa dejándolo con una sonrisa pintada en los labios. Fue detrás del castaño para cambiarse igual que este lo hacía, más no pudo mantener la vista alejada de aquel torso bien trabajado.

—Si no te conociera, diría que estás poniendo a prueba mi control justo ahora. —mencionó juguetón, apartando la mirada para quitarse su camiseta y dejarla a un lado, mientras hurgaba entre sus cosas por la ropa casual.

.

—A prueba siempre estás, conocerme aún te falta... —trató de imitar al sabio maestro verde, si es que no lo traicionaban sus pocos conocimientos de la famosa saga cinematográfica. —A mí también faltarme el conocimiento de ti... —deslizó su mano por la espalda aún desnuda del ojiverde.

Quería tocar un poco más, pero si lo hacía seguramente su calor le haría perder la cabeza. Entre sus jugueteos y su autocontrol retiró su mano despacio y siguió cambiando sus ropas, que aunque no estuvieran tan sucias tenía que devolverlas a casa para lavarlas nuevamente.

.

—Hmhm… Entonces me esforzaré para no defraudarlo en ninguna, maestro. —una queda risilla se le escapó al escuchar al castaño. Había desechado cualquier pensamiento "inapropiado" para no atarse la soga al cuello estando donde estaban, aunque la suave y delicada caricia en su espalda logró hacerle estremecer, incluso un poco de calor recorrió su cuerpo y se acumuló en sus mejillas.

—Tiempo hay donde sobra la intención... —imitó el modo de contestar, tratando de concentrarse en terminar de cambiarse y no dejar que sus impulsos se asomaran. Se colocó la camiseta que tenía al llegar a la escuela y se apresuró a reemplazar el short por sus jeans, quedando unos cortos instantes en bóxer.

.

—Uhm... Claro...

"Tiempo hay donde sobra la intención"... ¿Qué quería decir? ¿Qué podía seguir acariciándole o que tendrían mucho tiempo después?... ¿O que el tiempo parecía largo estando juntos?... No entendió del todo bien la respuesta del azabache, pero mientras su cabeza daba vueltas por resolver el enigma sus ojos estaban puestos sobre sus piernas, y fueron subiendo poco a poco hasta llegar a sus glúteos redondeados y firmes, remarcados por el bóxer ajustado.

"La fuerza te acompaña, Peter. LA FUERZA TE ACOMPAÑA", se forzó a girar la vista. Su respiración se había agitado un poco, pero no era nada que no pudiera controlar. Imitó a Loki y cambió presuroso sus shorts.

"Tenemos que salir pronto o estaremos en problemas". Sí, alcanzó a mirar un tenue rubor en las mejillas contrarías.

.

Pese a que sus movimientos parecían fluidos y seguros, por dentro el corazón ya le estaba saltando ansioso. Tal vez debió haberse cambiado "mágicamente" para no dejar ver más piel de la que podía permitirse en horario escolar.

Por la esquina del ojo se dio cuenta de que Peter también se retiraba el short para vestirse el pantalón. Discretamente se mordió el labio inferior, pero antes de delatarse buscó terminar de ajustarse el cinturón y luego metió el conjunto deportivo en su mochila. Aún faltaban unos minutos para que la clase terminara, pero obviamente no estaba considerando hacer una locura, aunque una vocecilla le susurrara lo contrario.

"Demonios"

Pero simplemente no pudo contener la tentación de robarle un buen beso al castaño hasta que el aire se les agotó. Lo había tomado del rostro y lo acorraló contra su casillero, reclamando esos labios que parecía necesitar con urgencia.

—Para romper la tensión... —declaró al separarse, notándose agitado igual que Peter. Le dio un pico fugaz y se separó, pasando una mano entre su cabello y tomando su mochila que llevó al hombro.

.

Apenas estaba abrochando su cinturón cuando Loki le sorprendió acorralándolo y cogiéndolo del rostro para plantearle un buen beso que a Peter le era imposible rechazar. Ambos quedaron agitados por la falta de oxígeno, pero al contrario de lo que había dicho Loki no habían roto la tensión pues parecía que solo la habían aumentado más.

—Eso solo me dejó más tenso... —alcanzó a morderle ligeramente el labio inferior en el segundo beso más corto. —Y tendrás que arreglarlo… —no dejó que se alejara más. Con un simple movimiento de muñeca su telaraña se disparó, pegándose a la mano de Loki para atraerlo y recibirlo con un beso mucho más atrevido, saboreando sus labios y respirando su aliento.

.

Loki tampoco estaba del todo conforme, y menos después de aquella ligera mordida en su labio inferior... Tal vez había sido una muy mala idea ceder al impulso en ese momento.

—Entonces, mejor hay que... —"darnos prisa". No pudo terminar la frase, ni avanzar más de dos pasos a la salida, cuando un tirón lo acercó rápidamente hasta el castaño, siendo recibido con un beso mucho más apasionado.

Se dejó llevar sin oponer resistencia puesto que también lo quería. Abrió sus labios acoplándose a los ajenos, percibiendo la calidez de ambas bocas fundiéndose y las respiraciones fuertes por la intensidad del contacto. El corazón le latía con rapidez, igual que sentía el de su chico araña golpeando contra su pecho al mismo compás.

Como dijera Peter, si así iban a terminar todas las clases en deportes, podría considerar que los mandaran a la enfermería cada vez.

.

Su risa entrecortada en medio de los besos sonó ligeramente entre su agitada y acompañada respiración con la de Loki. Le causó un poco de gracia que su novio reaccionará de la misma manera. Tenía la ligera esperanza de que lo detuviera, más correspondió su arrebato.

Sabía que en cualquier momento alguien podría entrar, pero ya no podía parar. Ahora era el castaño quien acorralaba al azabache, separando sus labios solo para tomar un poco de aire.

—Entre ambos deberíamos... Aprender a controlarnos... —sus manos ya se deslizaban por debajo de la playera de Loki con claras intenciones de ir por la espalda baja.

.

Por reflejo se le dibujó una sonrisa al escuchar la risilla del castaño. ¿Sería por la travesura que estaban haciendo o por que esperaba que se impusiera la cordura en lugar del arrebato? Como fuera, el que estuvieran completamente solos no ayudaba del todo a medirse en sus acciones.

—Esa es una gran idea... De lo contrario... Tendremos un gran problema... —regresó con una sonrisa divertida, percibiendo aquellas manos tocando su piel que respondía erizándose. —Peter... No es que no suene tentador, pero... La clase terminará pronto y… No sería nada bueno tener un reporte por conducta inapropiadamente precoz en los vestidores... —ahora si trataba de apelar al autocontrol, aunque la mirada fija del castaño le estuviera haciendo flaquear.

.

—Eso pasaría si no nos apresuramos o... Nos descubren… —Peter seguía insistiendo, usando de nuevo la mirada de borreguito al matadero, aunque en verdad saliera la del lobo hambriento. Ya no podía parar y tampoco quería hacerlo, aunque su pareja tuviera toda la razón del mundo.

—No mentía cuando te dije que me habías puesto más... "Tenso"… —le susurró aún sugerente, pegándose más al cuerpo de Loki.

.

Oficialmente las ideas se le derritieron con aquel susurro más que provocador y la extrema cercanía entre ambos, que originó el aumento de la temperatura corporal y un sonrojo más notorio en sus mejillas.

—Nota mental... No volverte a poner "tenso" en horas de clase... —devolvió en un quedo susurro, prácticamente rozando sus labios con los del castaño que no retrocedía, sino que insistía con ese par de avellanas que no dejaban de clavarse en su mirada.

Bueno, tal vez si recubría los vestidores con una barrera mágica y se daban prisa no terminarían metidos en problemas... ¿Cierto?

.

—Lo que tú digas... —"al menos hasta que nos aprendamos a controlar", no terminó de decir Peter. La inseguridad de no saber si vendría alguien le estaba emocionando más de lo que pudiera haber imaginado. Además, si su novio era bastante astuto y con la capacidad para aislarlos un momento del mundo real, tenían que aprovechar al menos por esa ocasión.

—Entonces hay que darnos prisa... —tiró de la mochila de Loki para que éste estuviera más cómodo y sus besos dejaron de ser en los rosados labios de su novio para llevarlos por su cuello. En su acelerada pasión no dudó en llevar su mano derecha al abdomen del ojiverde, deslizándola hasta la hebilla del cinturón contrario y aflojándolo para desabotonar el pantalón e introducir su mano dentro de la ropa interior.

—Lamento las prisas... —se disculpó al sentir un suave estremecimiento en el cuerpo que acorralaba, tal vez no lo estuviera haciendo bien.

.

En cuanto Peter le quitara la mochila, un haz de luz dorada corrió por el piso, techo y muros para mantenerse aislados. Cerró los ojos al tener los labios del castaño en su cuello, dejando escapar quedos suspiros mientras se aferraba de la nuca de su novio con una mano y de la parte posterior de su hombro con la otra.

Jadeó ante el toque de una mano ajena que pronto le hizo estremecer al colarse debajo de la ropa.

—Está bien... —alcanzó a responder con la respiración notoriamente agitada. No hizo falta demasiado tiempo para que su miembro comenzara a reaccionar, igual que su deseo que ahora le "sugería" morderle el contorno de la oreja y el lóbulo, mientras entremetía los dedos entre el cabello castaño provocándole con caricias.

.

Si lo que querían era hacerlo de manera rápida, vaya que lo estaban logrando. Peter con la estimulación en el miembro de Loki y éste con sus caricias y jadeos en su oído, provocando en su cuerpo una fuerte oleada de calor que le recorrió por completo hasta terminar en su entrepierna que comenzaba a sentirse apretada.

—No, Loki... Ahí no... —su mano libre dejó de acorralar al hechicero para señalar su cuello. —Hazlo aquí... —si Loki, en medio de su arrebato de pasión entendía el mensaje, le dejaría una marca. Con la llegada de Harry se habían generado un par de problemas, y no olvidaba que después irían a verlo, así que se lo debía al ojiverde y el castaño consideraba que su novio lo sabría aprovechar después.

Su mano libre también le sirvió para desabotonar su propio pantalón y bajarlo un poco junto con el bóxer, liberando así su creciente erección. En seguida hizo lo mismo con Loki para juntar ambos miembros y masturbarlos a la par.

.

El constante masajeo en su erección lo estaba haciendo delirar entre jadeos de placer que intencionalmente liberaba sobre el oído de Peter. Sabía que era mejor tocarlo, tanto para goce ajeno y propio, pero quería encenderlo un poco más a base de estímulos auditivos, y el bulto en su entrepierna daba por bueno el método.

Separó un poco el rostro del de su novio cuando éste hiciera la petición para que no continuara. Lo miró un tanto intrigado hasta que comprendió por la seña lo que él quería.

—Después no te quejes... —respondió con una sonrisa traviesa. —Pero puedes quejarte justo ahora...

Entonces sus labios se cerraron contra la piel del cuello cual vampiro queriendo alimentarse. Succionó con hambre, aunque tratando de no ser tan brusco pese a que los sentidos se le nublaban con las caricias en su miembro, al que pronto se le unió el de Peter. Gimió sin dejar de marcar su territorio, percibiendo la dureza de ambos siendo estimulados con deseo. Por reflejo sus caderas se mecían sutilmente al ritmo de la masturbación, ayudando así a que el nivel sensitivo aumentara.

.

—Ya me las arreglaré... —dejó escapar de su garganta un quedo gemido. —Pero que benevolente... —salió un nuevo gemido, más grave que el anterior denotando el placer que le hacía sentir Loki. Se sintió confiado pues había alcanzado a ver una luz poco normal, la que atribuyó a su novio para mantener su encuentro seguro.

Entre sus estimulaciones, el movimiento de las caderas contrarias, los gemidos que ambos emanaban y las succiones en su cuello Peter ya se sentía bastante "animado". Con su mano libre bajó un poco más el pantalón y el bóxer del ojiverde para poder acariciar directamente sus redondeados glúteos y juguetear con sus dedos entre ellos antes de alcanzar su entrada.

—Adivina por qué... Agh... No quería que... Estuviera tan... Ajustada... Tú ropa... —susurró en medio de sus gemidos y jadeos.

.

Escuchar los gemidos de Peter le alentaba a seguir marcando su piel con toda esa pasión que segundo a segundo amenazaba con desbordarse. La masturbación combinada también ayudaba a que el calor de las fricciones aumentara a niveles en los que ya era casi imposible pensar en otra cosa que no fuera el placer que ambos se prodigaban.

Con los minutos encima, naturalmente no podían retrasar demasiado el previo, aunque por un momento Loki pudo pensar que terminarían solo con estimular sus erecciones, pero por el camino que la mano del castaño llevaba sobre sus glúteos y entre ellos le quedó claro que sería una sesión completa.

Su cuerpo se estremeció en medio de suaves gemidos acompañando los de Peter, ante aquellas osadas caricias que le robaron el aliento. Dejó de succionar el cuello de su novio y se dedicó a pasar la punta de su lengua en círculos, hasta que un deje de risa divertida escapó de entre sus labios con aquella confesión.

—Creo que… Mngh… Voy a considerar… Usar pijama… O vestimentas como en… Ahh… El lejano oriente… —respondió con gracia entre la pasión, aunque un gemido extasiado resbaló por su garganta al tiempo que se pegaba más al arácnido, aferrándose de su cuello y brazo con cada mano, cuando este aumentara un poco el ritmo de la masturbación y un dedo se colara en su interior.

.

Como bien decían en algunos lugares: "menos es más", y lo estaba comprobando con su novio que había dejado de succionarle el cuello cual vampiro solo para acariciarle con su calidad y húmeda lengua.

—Eso sería fabuloso... Lucirías bien de cualquier forma... —era increíble cómo es que ambos podían bromear, incluso en medio de un acto apasionado sin perder su libido sexual. Eso demostraba lo bien que congeniaban y la fuerza de la química que tenían, no por nada habían terminado juntos.

—Pero que no sea... Un conjunto de... Ngh... Ombliguera y velos… —un breve destello de aquella imagen, de un hechicero en ombliguera con amplios pantalones de tela ligera y algo translúcida, velos y un par de cadenas como las concubinas que pintaban en las películas, le hizo delirar un poco, aumentando su calor y haciéndole aumentar el movimiento de su mano sobre ambos miembros e introducir un primer dedo.

Por un momento, Peter reconoció que tenía bastante imaginación para esas cosas. Primero lo del atuendo de servidumbre para la apuesta de las motos y ahora la de "Sheresada". Ya no se podía explicar si eran ideas propias o de alguna manera eran provocadas por Loki.

Movió un poco su dedo en el interior del ojiverde, impulsado por el deseo, las crecientes ansias de sentir nuevamente su interior y los constantes gemidos que eran acompañados por su agitado respirar acompañado con el suyo. No tardó mucho en llegar un segundo dedo y hacer un movimiento como de tijeras para dilatar un poco más la entrada.

.

La peculiar forma en que podían llevar sus encuentros mezclando el deseo y ese sentido del humor tan característico que ambos entendían, era un punto clave y único que hablaba de la perfecta conexión que habían forjado. Y eso le fascinaba al hechicero, pues en Peter encontró esa mitad que lo complementaba en todo sentido.

—Que halagador... —jadeó contra su oído, metiendo suavemente los dedos de su mano izquierda entre los cabellos castaños, para luego volver a sonreír con aquello del provocativo atuendo con velos. —A mí me suena... A que, ngh... Quieres verme así... —lamió con su lengua el lóbulo de su oreja, bajando con su otra mano sobre el brazo de su pareja, deslizándose hasta la mano que los masturbaba a los dos y colocándola encima para incitarlo a que siguiera.

Volvió a gemir despacio cuando un segundo intruso se colara en su cuerpo y comenzara a dilatarlo, provocando que su libido aumentara en fracciones de segundo mientras su corazón latía frenético golpeando su pecho.

—¿Eso quieres? —le buscó la mirada con la suya, insistiendo al tiempo que se mordía el labio inferior y fruncía el ceño sintiendo una intensa oleada de placer que inevitablemente le provocó humedecerse con pre seminal.

.

El castaño ladeo la cabeza ligeramente hacia la de Loki al sentir los finos y delgados dedos paseándose por su cabello, quería sentir un poco más de esas suaves caricias, pero obtuvo algo mucho más interesante. La lengua húmeda de su hechicero le hizo estremecer por completo y aumentar su temperatura.

Peter se sintió descubierto por un momento con la pregunta que le lanzaba. Sus mejillas, su rostro mejor dicho, se enrojeció por completo y desvío la mirada rápidamente.

—Ngh... No... No lo sé... Agh… —la imagen mental que ya se había formado del atuendo en Loki había vuelto, provocándole tanto como sus caricias y la nueva sensación húmeda en sus miembros, mezcla del pre seminal.

—En teoría... Es una de tus... Ideas… —respondió en medio de sus jadeos. —Pero podemos... Hablar de eso luego... —acercó su rostro hasta el de Loki para evitar más preguntas sellando sus labios con profundos besos. Consideraba que ya estaban ambos listos para lo siguiente.

Tomó las piernas de Loki, apoyándolo momentáneamente en los casilleros, y las alzó sin esfuerzo hasta tener acceso a aquella entrada que había estado preparando. El pantalón le estorbaba un poco, pero el tiempo les exigía que no se tomaran todas aquellas libertades que tendrían en un espacio más privado.

.

Verle aquel sonrojo tan encendido, además del rehuir de su mirada, le complacieron gratamente pues comprendía que la respuesta era más que afirmativa. Y sería mentir si Loki dijera que no le encantaría preparar un momento en privado para Peter usando ese tipo de fetiches para disfrutar más de sus encuentros.

—¿Mi idea? —amplió una sonrisa entre jadeos. —Yo me refería a... —"la vestimenta que cubría totalmente el cuerpo de las mujeres". Aunque no pudo terminar de aclarar el punto, puesto que sus labios fueron sellados con aquel beso hambriento que no dudó en corresponder con la misma intensidad.

Estaba tan excitado que incluso con los dedos de Peter en su interior podría jurar que llegaría al clímax si continuaba estimulándolo. Sin embargo, pronto el casillero le sirvió de apoyo para continuar. Se sujetó de los hombros del castaño, quedando con una parte del pantalón y el bóxer colgando en uno de sus pies. Sonrió juguetón, era una sensación entre divertida y excitante por las condiciones y la premura, pero no por ello su lujuria disminuyó.

—Después de esto... Entrar aquí no... No volverá a ser igual... —mencionó bromista y agitado, esperando con ansia que Peter lo tomara.

.

El beso, aunque un poco forzado al inicio, fue placentero. La unión de sus labios hambrientos y la perfecta danza entre sus lenguas se conjuntaban en un momento mágico que la mayoría de las veces se veía interrumpido solo por la necesidad de oxígeno.

Peter respondió solo con una risa divertida, no quería siquiera imaginarlo. Los vestidores, pequeño lugar en donde el acoso de los bravucones se intensificaba... Y ahora, también sería el lugar en donde habían tenido una travesura. El tiempo ya diría si sería la única o habría más.

Sin perder más tiempo, el castaño tomó su miembro erecto y parcialmente lubricado con el pre seminal de ambos para dirigirlo hacia la entrada de su novio y amante. Con la otra mano separaba un poco más los glúteos de Loki.

—Aquí voy... —le advirtió antes de colocar la punta de su glande justo en el orificio e ir entrando poco a poco.

.

Asintió ante la advertencia de su pareja, relajando su cuerpo y sujetándose de sus hombros sobre la tela de la camiseta. Comparado con la sesión en el baño de su departamento, esta vez estaba menos "rígido" pese al poco tiempo que tuvieron para un previo decente. Tal vez se debiera a la emoción que provocaba hacerlo en un lugar donde corrían el riesgo de ser atrapados en plena acción y por ello la excitación aumentaba.

Pronto, el glande ligeramente húmedo se situó entre sus glúteos. Peter hizo un poco de presión para insertarlo, causando que Loki contuviera el aliento mientras lo sentía deslizándose lentamente, provocándole un drástico aumento de calor y ansiedad. Cerró los ojos al tiempo que recargaba la cabeza en el casillero, exhalando y volviendo a atrapar aire, presionando un poco sus dedos en aquellos hombros.

Era delirante estar unido al castaño y sentirse uno solo con él, dejando al mundo fuera de su propio universo de emociones compartidas solo para ellos.

.

La penetración fue casi enseguida, sin mayor problema. Solo tuvo que empujar un poco para que sus cuerpos se unieran en uno solo. El chico arácnido sintió una especie de alivio después de unirse, pero a la vez su calor aumentó, así como su apetito.

—Te quiero... —susurró antes de besarle el cuello a Loki, que exponía de aquella forma al sentir el goce de su unión, aunque esta aun no estuviera completa. Era simplemente irresistible estar tan cerca y no hacer nada en esa porción de piel.

Una vez insertado la mitad de su miembro, Peter pudo colocar sus manos sobre las caderas de su novio para sostener y regular los próximos movimientos, los que sospechaba no serían nada tranquilos. Sus ansias se estaban acumulando, alimentadas por su propio placer al sentir la calidez interior de su novio, así como su forma de sujetarse a él indicando un mismo placer.

—¿Todo bien? —preguntó cariñoso después de terminar de insertar todo su miembro.

.

Aquel "te quiero" no hizo más que dibujarle una sonrisa dichosa en los labios. La magia que esas palabras le provocaban, dichas por la persona que lo complementaba, era miles de veces mejor que la que era capaz de hacer con sus poderes.

—También te quiero... —respondió en medio de un jadeo, sintiendo los labios de su novio deleitándose con la piel de su cuello. A su vez, él le masajeaba la nuca con los dedos de su mano izquierda, en tanto su diestra se aferraba de la camiseta y sus piernas se cruzaban tras la espalda del castaño.

Poco a poco Peter continuó adentrándose. A cada centímetro le reclamaba como suyo, alojándose entre sus paredes tibias con perfección. Gimoteó un par de veces, apretando los ojos antes de que su novio quedara totalmente dentro, y entonces pudo tomar varias respiraciones agitadas.

—Todo bien... —asintió, abriendo sus esmeraldas cristalinas y anhelantes, topándose con ese par avellanas de brillo cálido pero ansioso a la vez. No pudo resistirse al deseo de unir sus labios, como ahora sus cuerpos lo estaban, así que le tomó del rostro y acercó el suyo para reclamar un beso apasionado, mezclando su aliento con el ajeno y sus lenguas entre roces húmedos y hambrientos.

.

Peter no se perdía ni un instante de las reacciones que Loki iba teniendo con su unión carnal. Era deleitante e imposible dejar de apreciar. Pronto sus ojos hicieron conexión, lo que los llevó también a unir sus labios y por fin estar unidos de todas las formas posibles, así lo sentían y así lo necesitaban ambos.

Con sus manos sobre las caderas contrarias, y seguro de que Loki estaba bien sujeto a él con sus piernas, comenzó a moverse lento pero con movimientos fuertes, sintiendo cada centímetro de su cálido interior, percibiendo a la vez que este le reclamaba con hambre.

Su respiración se entrecortaba entre los besos y el propio placer que ambos estaban consiguiendo. Se estaban tornando un poco ruidosos por sus jadeos y el ruido metálico de los casilleros debido al movimiento, por lo que agradeció las habilidades de su novio al poder aislarlos un momento para desfogarse a medio en la escuela.

.

Pronto comenzaron las embestidas llevando un compás lento y concienzudo, más no por ello carentes de firmeza, provocando que su cuerpo reaccionara entre olas de placer y calor que iban en aumento mientras Peter más lo penetraba de ese modo entre dulce y apasionado. Aquella combinación era una de las cosas que más le fascinaban del castaño, su forma de ser tan cálida y a veces tímida, pero al mismo tiempo tan intenso y dominante que lo hacía derretirse por completo.

Entre jadeos y gemidos compartidos el momento se fue tornando más placentero para ambos, y ruidoso, tanto que Loki no pudo evitar que se le escapara un deje de risa agitada al escuchar el rechinido de los casilleros, que de no ser por su barrera mágica se escucharía hasta la oficina del director pues no quedaba muy alejada de los vestidores.

—Hay que... Ahh... Apresurarnos... Mngh... —susurró contra sus labios cuando la falta de aire los hiciera separarse un poco, y le mordió el inferior a sabiendas de que hacerlo excitaba a su novio. Por su parte, oprimió despacio el duro miembro en su interior para incitarlo aún más. Tendrían tiempo de sobra en su departamento la próxima vez para ir más despacio.

.

—Pero... Ngh… —con el ruido de los casilleros recordó que el lugar y el momento no habían sido los apropiados y de verdad tenían que apresurarse. Una lástima para Peter, pero al menos la adrenalina y la pasión del momento la estaban viviendo.

—Está bien... Lo que me... Ahh... —la mordida en su labio inferior avivó su deseo. —Pidas... —sus movimientos se hicieron más rápidos mientras que su placer aumentaba con la estrechez que oprimía su miembro. Llevó su mano derecha sobre el miembro de Loki y comenzó a masturbarlo de nuevo, al ritmo de las penetraciones para aumentar su placer y acelerar un poco más las cosas.

.

Un brillo lascivo y complacido cruzó por sus esmeraldas ante la obediencia del castaño. Claro que le hubiera encantado alargar más el momento, tal vez practicar alguna posición interesante, pero tendrían que dejarlo para otra ocasión más propicia.

—¡Agh! —echó la cabeza atrás, recargándola contra el casillero, sintiendo el aumento del ritmo y la masturbación en su miembro endurecido. Su ceño se fruncía con delicia marcada, y sus labios entreabiertos de un tono cereza encendido dejaban escapar gemidos sonoros que inundaban cada esquina, mientras sus manos se aferraban de la camiseta de Peter.

Echó una mirada al reloj empotrado en la pared sobre la puerta, el tiempo era corto, pero estaba seguro de que acabarían antes.

—Peter... Nmgh... —gimió su nombre al tiempo que emanaba pre seminal cuando el castaño tocara lo profundo de su interior.

.

Había sido un momento bastante emocionante y lleno de adrenalina a pesar de que estaban encubiertos, al menos por un momento, con la magia de su novio. Pero todo siempre tiene que llegar a su fin y ese momento para ellos se estaba acercando.

Peter estaba deleitado con los gemidos que provocaba en el ojiverde, que parecía estar disfrutando tanto que de su miembro ya comenzaba a salir el pre seminal. Aunque él no se quedaba atrás. El castaño sentía sus movimientos más fluidos y era debido, probablemente, a que su pre seminal lubricaba mejor su miembro y el estrecho interior de Loki.

—Ahh... —exhaló el castaño dando un par de estocadas más, sintiéndose casi al límite. Pero un breve destello de lucidez le hizo reaccionar.

Se habían dejado llevar por el impulso, que ninguno de los dos se puso a pensar en "las evidencias" que dejarían o tendrían que limpiar. Si terminaba dentro de Loki, al separarse de seguro su semen resbalaría entre sus piernas, y si su novio terminaba entre ambos mancharían su ropa, sobre todo la del hechicero que era más oscura que la del arácnido. Hubiera sido más fácil si utilizarán un condón... Pero ya era demasiado tarde para pensar en ello.

—Loki... Ngh... —detuvo sus movimientos mientras que rodeaba la cintura de su pareja con una mano y recargaba su cabeza sobre el pecho de Loki. —Deberíamos... Ah... Separarnos…

.

Su cuerpo se estremecía envuelto en el calor de la pasión y la adrenalina, cegando totalmente su razón. La conciencia apenas le alcanzaba para escucharse a sí mismo y a Peter disfrutando el momento, además de los sonidos acuosos que provocaba su perfecta unión, y el rechinido de los casilleros. Aunque eso último realmente pasaba casi desapercibido con la atención puesta en alcanzar el máximo placer.

Justo ese par de estocadas profundas lograron ponerlo en el límite de su resistencia, estaba seguro que unas cuantas más y terminaría con un fuerte orgasmo y una eyaculación no menos potente, pero aquello se quedó solo en una posibilidad cuando el castaño se detuviera.

Jadeó entre ansioso y suplicante, apretando los ojos y alzando la cabeza que seguía recargada sobre el casillero, mientras tomaba grandes bocanadas de aire que hacían subir y bajar su pecho, donde se hallaba descansando la frente de su novio… ¿Separarse? Fue lo primero que le vino a la mente, ¿por qué Peter quería separarse justo cuando estaban por terminar? Después recordó dónde estaban, cómo estaban y que tenían el tiempo encima como para hacerlo "bien" y todavía quedar libres de cualquier evidencia.

—Ngh… De acuerdo… —muy a su pesar terminó accediendo. Aunque lo cierto era que no sonaba muy lindo quedarse con el deseo truncado y menos con el dolor. Dejó que el castaño saliera despacio de su interior, sacándole un quedo gemido ronco por lo sensible que estaba todavía, y cuando sus pies tocaron de nuevo el piso no demoró en volver a acorralar a Peter contra los casilleros para arrodillarse frente a él.

—Al menos… Que valga la pena esta travesura… ¿No crees? —le dijo en tono sugerente, mirándolo con lascivia al acercar el rostro y lamerle aquella húmeda y tibia erección sin recato alguno, para después engullirla comenzando a subir y bajar con rapidez.

.

Cargó a Loki de las piernas para poder salir de su cálido interior, y al escuchar el gemido ronco tan cerca de su oído ya se estaba arrepintiendo de su decisión. Sin embargo, el hechicero se movió rápido una vez que lo dejó en el suelo, acorralándolo y bajando hasta su aun erecto miembro.

—¡Loki! —se sintió alarmado y ciertamente acorralado. No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando sus rodillas le temblaron ante el placer de las felicitaciones. —¡Angh!

.

No se detuvo pese a las "quejas" del castaño, en parte porque sabía que Peter quería o de lo contrario lo habría detenido ahora que tenía la oportunidad. Y por otra, él mismo necesitaba terminar lo que iniciaron, eso de quedarse con las ganas estando a punto de culminar, además de una incómoda molestia física, no sonaba muy agradable, y menos aún si la lista de cosas desagradables se alargaba un poco más por tener que soportar la presencia de Harry en cuanto salieran de ahí.

Con aquel breve recuerdo, Loki se empeñó todavía más en las felaciones, devorando la palpitante erección y ayudándose con su mano derecha para bombear y acelerar, como si dejara que parte de su sentido posesivo tomara el control. Ya le había dejado una marca rojiza en el cuello, pero hacerlo llegar al clímax era como si reforzara el hecho de que Peter era suyo y por más que Harry intentara no lo apartaría de su lado.

Cuando empezó a sentir el pre seminal mezclándose con su saliva llevó la mano libre a su propio miembro que comenzaba a gotear. Se masturbó al ritmo del placer que le daba a Peter, quien parecía agitarse cada vez más y gemir de modo grave. Solo bastaron unos instantes y pronto la cálida semilla del castaño llenó su boca, al igual que su mano quedó empapada de la suya. El gemido de satisfacción que le provocó aquel orgasmo compartido lo ahogó en su garganta mientras tragaba, cuidando de no dejar escapar ni un poco de aquella lechosa miel.

Alzó la mirada traviesa, notando el violento sonrojo y la expresión de alivio mezclada con reproche de Peter. Le dio una última y lenta lamida al glande sensible de su novio, para luego relamerse los labios y levantarse.

—Por eso te dije… Que mejor no… —mencionó con una sonrisa pícara, acercándose a darle un corto beso en la comisura de sus labios antes de abrir su casillero y sacar un par de toallas para el rostro. Le dio una al castaño y otra la usó él para limpiar su "desastre", incluso no dejó huellas en el suelo que delataran su fogosa travesura.

Se acomodó la ropa mientras echaba un vistazo al reloj sobre la puerta, notando que aún tenían cinco minutos de gracia que les servirían para terminar de calmarse y salir tan campantes como si nada hubiera pasado.

.

El oral que el hechicero le brindaba con apasionada devoción y hambre le estaba haciendo perder la cabeza. Intentó detenerle, pero su deseo se sobrepuso ante su cordura y permitió que siguiera.

—Lok... Ngh... Loki... ¡Ahh! —gemía y jadeaba de placer, repitiendo el nombre de su novio. Sabía que eso estimularía de cierta forma al ojiverde, ya que no podía hacerlo de manera física. Después de todo su aventura había empezado en el intento de afianzar su confianza como pareja y evitar cualquier posible intervención por un tercero, que para el caso era Harry.

A Loki no le costó mucho tiempo en extraer y succionar su semilla, liberando consigo un grave gemido. Ambos quedaron agitados y satisfechos, aunque Peter sentía que perfectamente podría continuar de no ser por el lugar, tentado principalmente por la mirada de Loki y sus traviesas expresiones.

—Ok... Fue mi error... Pero la próxima vez lo tendré mejor planeado… —bromeó el castaño, limpiándose el sudor de la cara pues allá abajo no había nada que limpiar, Loki ya se había encargado de eso.

El arácnido acomodó su ropa, y con el poco tiempo de sobra se recostó sobre la banca esperando a que su agitación pasara.

—Tal vez debimos hacerlo en las regaderas... Al menos no habríamos tenido el apuro de limpiar... —comentó riendo de su travesura.

.

—¡Ah! ¿Con que vas a provocar que Flash o sus porristas musculosas te dejen medio desmayado en cada clase, tan solo para que te saque y lo hagamos más en forma? —respondió totalmente divertido mientras se aseguraba con su magia de que no quedara un solo indicio que los delatara.

—Aunque… Eso de las regaderas no suena mal… —siguió el tono de broma, inclinándose sobre el castaño para depositar un dulce y casto beso en sus labios.

Era curiosa la forma en que pasaban de la fogosidad a la ternura en un parpadeo, y más curioso que no se sintiera forzado. Tal vez era porque se entendían a la perfección, como si pudieran leerse, no solo la mente sino el alma.

Justo en ese momento la campana sonó dando por terminado el horario escolar, igual que ese suave contacto que no pudo alargarse un poco más. Loki se apartó despacio en medio de un quedo suspiro y una expresión liviana, aunque ligeramente pícara.

—Vamos… Sería mejor que no nos encontraran saliendo de aquí, se supone que estábamos en la enfermería. —anunció palmeando cariñosamente el pecho de su novio, al tiempo que se incorporaba y tomaba su mochila para llevarla sobre su hombro.

Se acicaló un poco pasando la mano libre por entre su cabellera y "desactivó" el hechizo que los mantenía en total hermetismo mientras caminaban hacia la puerta.

.

—Sí... ¿Por qué no, si tengo a una enfermera eficiente a mi lado?... Vaya, te estoy convenciendo. —respondió entre risas, recibiendo el beso de manera tranquila y sin dobles intenciones más que disfrutar de ese momento a solas en la escuela.

De alguna manera ambos se entendían y acoplaban bien, siendo momentos como ese los que reforzaban su intimidad y confianza como pareja.

Sin embargo, la campana sonó dando fin al día escolar, así como su tierno beso que terminó con un intercambio de miradas y sonrisas cómplices.

—Pero la enfermera ya me atendió. —se quejó en broma e imitó a Loki, incorporándose y tomando su mochila para salir al pasillo donde ya transitaban las primeras almas libres de clase como ellos.

—¡Hey, chicos! ¡Por aquí! —apenas daban un paso fuera de la escuela y ahí estaba MJ esperando por ellos.

—Espero que esto termine pronto. —murmuró a su novio al dirigirse a su amiga.

.

"Enfermera dedicada"... De no ser porque ya iban saliendo de los vestidores se hubiera transformado en una sexy enfermera tan solo para molestar a su novio y dejarlo tentado.

—Bueno, digamos que la forma en que le agradeciste a la enfermera por sus cuidados compra voluntades. —le respondió acompañando las bromas del castaño y pronto ya se encontraban caminando por el pasillo.

Las aulas empezaban a vaciarse, lo que traía consigo el típico ir y venir de los estudiantes y el barullo entre las pláticas que se mezclaban hasta crear un sonido ininteligible. Aunque sí que escucharon el llamado de MJ una vez que atravesaron la puerta principal, apenas bajando el primer par de escalones.

—Sí, yo igual. —respondió por lo bajo, exhalando despacio y discretamente antes de llegar con la pelirroja. —¿Y bien? ¿Iremos a algún lugar en especial? —preguntó tranquilamente a MJ para disipar sus ideas sobre Harry.


	11. Chapter 10

**Unespected X**

—Muy buena pregunta, Loki. —respondió con entusiasmo la joven y novata reportera escolar. —Haremos las fotografías en el plantel... Y unas pocas en la mansión de Harry, si nos lo permite... Y terminamos. —no vio muy convencido al nuevo integrante del grupo, así que para animarlo la pelirroja tomó las manos de este. —Dependo mucho de ti... Le escuché decir a alguien que eres bueno en la clase de Literatura, así que no tengo dudas de que tu redacción será única y totalmente compatible con el excelente trabajo fotogénico que hace Peter. —si le daba importancia al ojiverde tal vez sus ánimos cambiaran.

—De acuerdo, ya que definimos el lugar y mientras esperamos a nuestro querido tema del artículo... ¿Quién donará su celular para la causa? —preguntó tranquilo Peter mientras estiraba la mano para recibir el aparato. Como cualquier otra cámara normal debía hacer que todos los elementos sincronizaran.

.

Lo de tomar las fotografías en la escuela sonaba bien, era un lugar abierto y eso les aseguraba pronta salida. Pero cuando la chica mencionara que también irían a casa de Harry no pudo encubrir cierta renuencia plasmada en su rostro.

Estuvo por apelar a que la escuela era ideal para el trabajo, incluso pensó en proponer el parque o de última instancia sacar a relucir la tarea doble que tenía por hacer y debía retirarse, pero MJ se le adelantó con aquella forma de decirle que su participación era importante. Y claro, con eso de que "alguien" había hablado maravillas de su habilidad literaria no pudo evitar lanzarle una mirada acusadora al castaño.

Suspiró con pesadez, dejando caer livianamente el rostro y asintiendo.

—De acuerdo. Supongo que no habrá problema. —aseguró con una ligera sonrisa para la pelirroja, correspondiendo el apretón de sus manos.

—¡Excelente! Gracias Loki, verás que nuestro esfuerzo valdrá la pena. —le guiñó un ojo amigablemente y le soltó las manos. —Ah, lo siento Peter. Mi memoria está llena y aun no puedo borrar los videos de mis pequeños reportajes de inicio de semana.

—Ten, toma el mío. —fue Loki quien ofreció su celular a Peter, tal y como le había dicho en clase al castaño, aunque antes de que este lo tomara lo retiró. —Más te vale que no se averíe. —dejó la bromista advertencia y entonces le cedió el aparato.

Ahora solo quedaba esperar a que el "Señorito Osborn" apareciera. Qué falta de respeto, llegar tarde cuando él mismo pidió puntualidad antes de irse a zancadas de la cafetería.

.

El castaño jamás creyó que su plática con MJ saliera a relucir de esa forma. Solo le quedó sonreír como un niño travieso que ha sido descubierto.

El intento de usar otro celular que no fuera el de Loki había fallado. No por el temor de que arruinara las imágenes en secreto, más bien era para evitarle celos y enojo a su novio, pero no le quedó otra alternativa que aceptar.

—Te aseguro que no le sucederá nada malo...

—Si se avería es que no es de buena marca o es de segunda mano. —se escuchó la voz del rubio que apenas se venía acercando con despreocupada lentitud. —Entonces, señorita editora... —continuó hablando antes de poder darle una oportunidad a Loki de quejarse. —¿Por dónde empezamos? Debes decidir, yo solo soy tu reportaje. —se hizo presente el tono altanero en su voz, solo que para MJ y Pete resultó más como una broma, ya conocían el humor del chico.

—¿Estás seguro?... Bueno, empecemos por un par de fotos. Debes lucir natural y... Ya sabes, "como si no te dieras cuenta". Peter, haz lo tuyo. —exclamó entusiasmada. La chica no había perdido el tiempo una vez que Harry se hizo presente.

—Peter, retrátame como si fuera una de tus chicas francesas. —Harry parodió la célebre frase, con coquetería evidente, mientras se colocaba a unos pasos del resto para posar. Después de todo ya había tenido una carrera de modelaje.

.

Realmente eso de que Peter no averiara su celular era más bien por molestar un poco respecto a tener que alojar esas "horrendas" fotos. Y como si hubiera invocado al motivo de sus celos, Harry llegaba con todo y un comentario que a Loki vaya que le tocó la venita homicida.

Estaba por regresarle la sutil agresión con algo más "elocuente", pero el chico se apresuró a cortarle cualquier posible respuesta comenzando a ponerse a las órdenes de la pelirroja. Algo le decía que esa tarde se le haría eterna, y más por la forma en que sus comentarios altivos parecían ser casi como arañazos en un pizarrón.

Aun así trató de apelar a la serenidad, no sería buena idea darle más cuerda haciéndole notar que le había molestado su "inocente comentario". Sin embargo, el modo en que se dirigió a Peter no logró detener una mirada esmeralda helada y afilada sobre Harry. No importaba el comentario en sí, sino el coqueteo con que se estaba dirigiendo a SU NOVIO.

—Ven Loki, hay que darles un poco de espacio para que Peter pueda tomar las fotos perfectas. —MJ atrajo la atención de Loki por un instante para llevarlo del brazo hacia la sombra de un árbol.

—Por cierto, ¿ya tienes las preguntas que le harás a Harry? —la chica preguntó curiosa al ojiverde, quien trató de no mostrarse tenso.

—Ah, no... Pero no te preocupes. —se apresuró a explicarse al ver una expresión algo quejumbrosa en la pelirroja. —Soy hábil con las palabras y pensando en el momento. Lo tengo bajo control MJ, puedes confiar en mí.

—Está bien, Loki. Deposito mi fe en ti. —una mirada entre justiciera y bromista logró sacarle una sonrisa al hechicero, aunque pronto sintió cómo se le iba desvaneciendo al ver a Harry posando para Peter con lujo de insinuación en esa mirada atrevida, fija en la lente de la cámara.

Loki prefirió cruzarse de brazos y recargarse en el árbol para disimular sus puños cerrados y contener las ganas de sacarle los ojos a ese rubio.

"Tranquilo... Respira... Harry puede hacer lo que quiera, pero no logrará nada", pensaba buscando sosegar esos malditos celos.

.

Una vez que Peter comenzaba a trabajar en las fotografías, la mayoría de las ocasiones se olvidaba un poco del mundo alrededor de él.

El inicio de la sesión fotográfica no tardó en empezar. El celular poseía una buena cámara con una excelente resolución, solo necesitaba encontrar el ángulo y la iluminación perfecta por lo que se movía alrededor para poder encontrarlo. Mientras tanto, Harry seguía posando y lanzando miradas cautivadoras que cualquier otro hubiera captado, e incluso se vería afectado por las mismas, pero no funcionaban con Peter.

—¿Podrías moverte un poco para allá? —señaló con un movimiento de cabeza, en dirección al edificio de clases. Con eso se hicieron notar unas cuantas marcas de la pasión escondida de tan solo unos minutos atrás. Harry por supuesto que las alcanzó a mirar, siendo entonces que su mirada dejó de ser coqueta y se tornó más sombría, sin que Peter se diera cuenta de ello a través del lente de la cámara.

.

Entre que Peter buscaba el mejor ángulo como todo buen fotógrafo, Loki no perdía detalle del rostro de Harry, simplemente era imposible no estar pendiente del modo en que trataba de llamar la atención del castaño con esas poses de modelo seduciendo "la cámara". Claro que en este caso al que estaba seduciendo era a su novio tras la cámara, porque era más que evidente lo que hacía.

¿Engañar al mismo Dios del Engaño, y además uno que sabía usar ese tipo de artimañas? ¡Ja!... Buena suerte con eso.

"Te gusta, ¿no es así?... No solo estás molesto porque llegué a opacar tu amistad con Peter, crees que podría ser un estorbo en tus planes... Si supieras lo tarde que es", se decía entre pensamientos con el ceño algo fruncido, dándose cuenta que MJ no le tomaba demasiada importancia. Ni qué decir de Peter que parecía realmente no notarlo, ni siquiera estando mirándolo tan de cerca a través de la cámara. Bueno, el que su novio no se diera por entendido le tranquilizaba de cierta forma.

—Oye, Loki. No tomes a mal el comportamiento de Harry, no lo hace a propósito. —de pronto el comentario de MJ desorientó un poco al hechicero, quien la miró algo confundido.

—¿Disculpa? —¡¿Cómo supo lo que pensaba?! Mejor dicho, ¿tenía idea de lo que pasaba por su mente?

—Creo que ya te diste cuenta que su forma de ser es un poco... Desafiante y engreída. Ya sabes, su padre es el afamado Norman Osborn, dueño de una gran fortuna y una empresa exitosa. Harry creció rodeado de lujos y comodidades, aunque le faltó un poco el calor de hogar. No se lleva muy bien con su padre, sabes.

La explicación de la chica hizo que dejara de armar toda una excusa en caso de que las sospechas de MJ fueran en la dirección que temía. Se quedó meditando un momento y suspirando despacio respondió.

—Puedo entender los problemas que se llegan a tener con un padre, yo... Bueno, digamos que tampoco soy muy cercano al mío. Nunca congeniamos y es mejor mantener la distancia. —percibía la empatía de MJ que lo miraba con atención. —Aun así, creo que Harry exagera. Ni siquiera me conoce lo suficiente. —"Pero yo a él ya lo estoy conociendo".

—Entonces este será un excelente momento para que puedan conocerse mejor, ¿no crees? —la pelirroja mencionó animada. —Así Peter estará más tranquilo sabiendo que sus amigos pueden llevarse bien, eso le alegraría mucho.

—Lo sé... —Loki afirmó con otro leve suspiro, regresando la mirada al par, especialmente al castaño, notando que este movía la cabeza al indicarle a Harry que se moviera hacia otro lado, y por breves instantes alcanzó a ver una marca violácea en su cuello.

Inmediatamente su mirada buscó el rostro de Harry, quien ahora plasmaba una expresión de recelo en lugar de sugerencia, lo cual hablaba de que también se dio cuenta de aquella marca de propiedad. Sonrió para sí, satisfecho con haberle regresado indirectamente su altanería, aunque no sabía si lo relacionaría a él como el "culpable". Después de todo, seguía actuando solo como un amigo de Peter, pero el sabor de la victoria no se lo quitaría nadie.

—Haré el intento. No puede ser tan "malo". —mencionó más confiado, tranquilizando a la pelirroja.

—Esa es la actitud.

Vaya que lo era. No iba a permitir que ese rubio lo dejara como el villano, y menos aún le daría el gusto de desplazarlo del lugar que ahora tenía junto a Peter.

.

Peter tomó otro set de fotos nuevas rápidamente con el celular de Loki antes de poder anunciar a los demás que había terminado... Al menos en el patio.

—Dime Harry, ¿cómo quisieras tus fotos? Será prácticamente tu reportaje. —intentó animar al chico rubio que no parecía tan emocionado como al inicio.

—Claro, como si ahora de verdad te importara. —murmuró Harry, quien se sentía herido en el fondo. ¿Peter tenía pareja? ¿Por qué no pudo esperar un poco más por... Él?

—¿Disculpa? —Peter simuló como si de verdad no hubiera escuchado nada.

—Nada. Tu trabajo es encargarte de las fotos, no el mío.

—Bueno... Entonces, uhm... ¿Qué te parecen un par de fotos en la biblioteca? —respondió el castaño mientras se dirigía al árbol con MJ y Loki para tomar sus cosas. No necesitó darles explicaciones a los otros pues ya comenzaban a ponerse de pie para ir con ellos.

.

—Sí, como quieras. —Harry mencionó sin darle mucha importancia a la sugerencia de Peter, yendo detrás con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón de marca y sus ojos celestes afilados fijos en la nuca del castaño. Sentía la sangre hervirle de tan solo imaginar que Peter estaba saliendo con alguien... ¿Alguien que no era Él?

Por su parte, Loki trataba de disimular su complacencia por notar la parquedad con que ahora el rubio se comportaba, seguramente se preguntaba quién demonios se le hubo adelantado.

—¿Entonces la biblioteca? —el hechicero repitió tranquilamente como para confirmar, poniéndose de pie y ayudando a MJ a levantarse. —Los vestidores también serían un buen lugar, podríamos ir ahí después. —y claro, no perdió la oportunidad de lanzar aquella sutil indirecta hacia Peter junto con una mirada y sonrisa traviesas.

—¿Los vestidores? —MJ reaccionó con una leve risilla para luego dirigirse al rubio. —No es por nada Harry, sabes que te quiero, pero te hace falta un poco de músculo para una sesión de fotos ahí... ¿Podemos ir a tu casa después? Una sesión en la terraza de tu habitación sería  
perfecta y también en el piano de la sala. —se le acercó a Harry para tomarle del brazo y mirarle como niña pidiendo un dulce antes de la comida.

La mención de la habitación de Harry inmediatamente puso algo tenso a Loki, pero siendo todo un experto en guardar las apariencias continuó la caminata hacia la biblioteca con naturalidad.

.

Mientras Loki y MJ se alistaban, Peter tomó el portafolio de Harry y se lo llevó al hombro. Era lo menos que podía hacer por él, después de haberle hecho notar su marca para disminuir un poco sus insinuaciones. Soltó una leve carcajada al escuchar la propuesta de su novio. Ya no podría entrar ahí sin que imaginara cosas poco apropiadas.

Por su parte, Harry no estaba de humor para las bromas de los demás pero a MJ, amiga de siempre, por más que le costara tenía que soportar al menos las bromas de ella.

—Como gustes. Yo solo quiero que no te quedes sin tu nota del día. —dicho eso soltó un suspiro lleno de fastidio y comenzó su paso.

—Aww... Muchas gracias Harry. —la chica se estiró para darle un beso en la mejilla y seguir aferrada a su brazo. Extrañaba al chico con todo y sus aires de grandeza. —Bien, no perdamos el tiempo. Loki, ¿podríamos empezar con la entrevista, te parece?

El arácnido y su novio iban por detrás de Harry y MJ, y aunque pareciera una acción sin dobles intenciones, llevar las pertenencias del rubio no parecía nada bueno a los verdes esmeraldas de Loki. —Prometo pasar las fotos lo antes posible... ¿De acuerdo? —el castaño sonreía suavemente. —Te juro compensarlo. —insistió al no obtener respuesta más que una fría mirada.

.

Justo cuando le hizo el comentario indirecto a Peter, notó que el castaño tomaba las cosas de Harry para llevarlas. Aquel simple gesto fue suficiente para hacerle brotar nuevamente la molestia. ¿Por qué diablos el niño rico no se hacía cargo de sus cosas? Qué tan pesado podía ser un portafolio, que además se notaba sin muchas cosas adentro.

Eso pensaba Loki en el momento en que MJ lo nombró, sacándole de su breve estado de pensamientos recelosos.

—Claro... Aunque me imagino que sería más apropiado si la entrevista es en casa de Harry. Ya saben, el conserje pronto cerrará las instalaciones. —hizo mención, buscando sonar lo más amigable para la pelirroja. —Si es que estás de acuerdo Harry. —al referirse al chico Osborn cierto siseo escondido resonó en su voz, al igual que un fugaz brillo atravesó sus esmeraldas que por segundos se toparon con una mirada celeste, apenas perceptible por la esquina del ojo de Harry.

—No hay problema. De todas formas, ya me harté de la escuela por hoy. Creo que debería tomarme otra semana de vacaciones. —mencionó el rubio con toque desdeñoso y algo resentido sin dejar de caminar junto a MJ.

De verdad que ese engreído lo ponía de nervios a Loki, hasta Flash le caía mejor si los comparaba. La promesa que le hacía su novio sobre las fotos no logró apaciguar su enfado. Y el juramento que vino después pareció resultar todo lo contrario de lo que Peter quería. Sin poder evitarlo le lanzó una mirada helada, pese a ver esa cálida sonrisa enmarcando el rostro del castaño.

—Solo toma esas fotos rápido, antes de que se me olvide que es tu "amigo" y termine dentro de una jaula dando vueltas en una rueda. —dijo lo más bajo que pudo para que solo su novio escuchara, y luego trató de calmarse respirando profundo y mirando hacia otro lado.

.

—Vaya, tienes razón. —respondió un poco desanimada la chica. —Yo solo quería hacerlo más ágil para todos e ir adelantando las cosas, pero tienes toda la razón. Hay que darnos prisa aquí.

Dicho eso, la pelirroja aceleró su paso jalando consigo al malhumorado heredero de la gran empresa Osborn. Caminaron a través de los pasillos mucho más tranquilos dirigiéndose a la biblioteca, pero antes de dar vuelta en uno de los corredores Peter jaló a su novio hacía su cuerpo.

—Por favor Loki, no dudes de mí. —le depositó un beso en los labios antes de seguir su camino, como si solo se hubiera detenido a atar sus tenis. —Harry, ve hacia aquel ventanal y abre un libro que sea de tu agrado. —entró a la biblioteca dando órdenes y dejando su mochila junto con el portafolio de su amigo sobre una mesa. La tensión entre ambos chicos comenzaba a alterarle los nervios.

.

No respondió a la pelirroja, más le dedicó una sonrisa algo forzada. A él también le gustaría que todo terminara en ese mismo lugar para poder irse cuanto antes, pero lamentablemente se interponían las reglas escolares. Reglas que tal vez podrían romper, aunque lo cierto era que no tenía ganas de lidiar con alguna sanción y menos por culpa de esas fotos. O mejor dicho, por culpa de Harry.

Resignado siguió el camino por el pasillo hasta que Peter lo retuvo con aquel sorpresivo beso que prácticamente no contestó, pues había sido rápido para que no fueran atrapados. Además, Loki no tenía mucho ánimo para corresponder.

"No es de ti de quien desconfío y lo sabes", pensó la respuesta, aunque trató de que Peter lo supiera con una mirada antes de que siguieran caminando. Con lo tenso que estaba, temía decir algo comprometedor frente a MJ y a Harry si dejaba salir las palabras de su boca, era mejor mantenerse en silencio y distraerse con algo mientras terminaban.

Ya en la biblioteca procedieron a preparar la sesión. MJ y Loki se sentaron en una de las mesas cercanas, aunque a diferencia de la pelirroja, Loki prefirió sacar una libreta y hacer de cuenta que preparaba las preguntas para la entrevista.

—A la orden, general Parker. —entre tanto, Harry le respondió a Peter con sarcasmo al escuchar el tono mandón que había empleado. Se acercó a los estantes y tomó un libro al azar, no le importaba demasiado qué clase de libro era, solo lo usaría para posar en las fotos y nada más.

—Oh, vaya. Literatura Clásica. —el rubio mencionó casi en una expresión burlona al leer el título del libro. —Seguro terminaré siendo el "erudito" Harry Osborn al frente de Oscorp algún día. —emitió una risilla mientras se acomodaba en una pose intelectual con el libro abierto a la mitad.

.

—¿Listo?... Ok, será rápido. —Peter se movió alrededor del rubio para sacar las fotos en distintos ángulos y con diferentes configuraciones del celular para lograr una toma perfecta. —MJ, ¿podrías venir un momento? Sería un poco egocéntrico si solo sale Harry en las fotos. Solo platiquen de cualquier cosa, rían y yo me encargo del resto.

—¡Claro! No pensé en eso. Gracias Peter. —la chica se colocó a un lado del rubio y ambos hicieron lo que el castaño pedía. —Uhm... Cuéntame algo Harry. Saber que estoy bajo la mira de la cámara me pone algo nerviosa.

—Jajaja cosa de principiantes. —respondió engreído el chico. —Solo ignóralo. Además, ahora Peter no está usando flash ni sonido en la cámara. Eso ayuda mucho. —Harry se había acercado a una estantería y bajaba los libros más próximos a él y se los pasaba a MJ. De vez en cuando abría uno en una página al azar y señalaba la hoja de una manera natural y sin importancia. Con eso distraía la atención de la chica de los movimientos de Peter a su alrededor.

Por su parte, el castaño tomaba las fotos que le habían pedido, pero de vez en cuando aprovechaba la distracción de todos para tomarle un par de fotos al enfurruñado de su novio y unas selfies graciosas con Loki de fondo. Aunque en una de esas fotos, al estarla revisando, notó que el hechicero se había dado cuenta por la mirada que se dirigía a él.

—Ehem... —carraspeó un poco la garganta después de ser descubierto pues ya había terminado y solo estaba jugando. —Hemos terminado aquí. Vayamos a tu casa Harry.

.

Agradeció que Peter llamara a MJ para unirse a las fotos, así no tendría que esforzarse por mostrarse natural y relajado, "concentrado" en las preguntas. Aunque eso de que se vería un poco egocéntrico el que solo Harry apareciera le sacó un bajo bufido y rodar de ojos. ¿Que no se suponía que, precisamente, era una sesión fotográfica del "humilde" Harry Osborn?

Les echó un vistazo y por un momento pudo imaginarse la bonita convivencia de esos tres desde tiempo atrás. Por un instante hasta sintió que salía sobrando en el cuadro, pero negó y suspiró hondo tratando de alejar los pensamientos negativos de su mente.

Regresó su atención a la libreta, haría un esfuerzo por empezar a escribir las benditas preguntas. Tal vez pudiera iniciar con algo como: "¿Por qué Midtown, cuando existen un montón de colegios privados en Nueva York o en otro país?". O tal vez: "Háblame de tus intereses personales. TODOS en la escuela deben estar muy interesados en saber qué es lo que te llama la atención".

Trató de pensar algo más, pero simplemente no lograba idear algo en ese momento, necesitaba salir de ahí. Terminó por cerrar la libreta y guardarla. Echó un vistazo hacia el trío, dándose cuenta de que Peter estaba sacándose una serie de selfies, y que "curiosamente" se ubicaba en línea recta hacia él. Notó que sacaba una foto un poco apartada de su rostro, lo que le confirmó que también lo estaba fotografiando a la distancia.

Cuando el castaño se dio cuenta de que lo atrapó en su travesura, Loki le dedicó una mirada entre seria y recelosa. De verdad no estaba enojado con Peter, ya habían aclarado el punto sobre Harry, incluso tuvieron un muy buen sexo de reconciliación. Solo era ese rubio y su forma de intentar metérsele por los ojos... No le extrañaría que en algún momento hasta quisiera metérsele entre las sábanas. Ese pensamiento le bastó para hacer un poco más tedioso el asunto. Se levantó ante el aviso de cambiar de lugar, echándose la mochila al hombro y adelantándose un poco.

—¡Hey, muchachos! ¿Todavía estudiando aquí? Tienen suerte de que haya entrado a revisar, pude haber cerrado la biblioteca y quedarían atrapados hasta mañana. —ese era el conserje Stan, quien haciendo su trabajo les dedicaba aquellas palabras bromistas a los cuatro.

—¡Oh, señor Lee! Gracias al cielo no hizo eso. Lo que pasa es que tomábamos unas fotos para el reportaje de la gaceta escolar. —MJ comentó con aire aliviado.

—Ya veo. Seguramente será un excelente trabajo, he leído algunas cosas señorita Watson. Me parece que tiene futuro. Y tus fotografías son muy buenas, hijo.

Sí, el señor Stan conocía a Peter. Si no lo encontraba metido en su casillero, estaba empapado en los baños o convaleciente en la enfermería. Pero también sabía que el castaño había colaborado antes en la gaceta detrás de la cámara.

—Bueno, ya no los detengo más. Tengan una linda tarde chicos.

—Igualmente señor Lee. —MJ agitó la mano, dedicándole una sonrisa al hombre mayor que asintió y fue detrás para salir y cerrar la biblioteca.

Ya fuera de las instalaciones Loki vio a Jeff salir de la escuela, y como se hubo adelantado un poco del grupo fue a hablarle antes de irse.

—¡Jeff! ¿Sigues aquí?

—Ah, Loki. ¿Qué hay? —alzó la mano a modo de saludo.

—Eso mismo pregunto. Flash no te encerró en un casillero, ¿verdad?

—No, ese gigantón no hizo nada. Pero si le hicieron algo. —una breve sonrisa curvó sus labios negros. —Alguien metió una cosa viscosa en su casillero y en el de George, les explotó en la cara, debiste verlos. Estaban furiosos.

—¿En serio? —aquello fue suficiente para regresarle un poco el buen humor al ojivede. Claro que la broma la dejó él cuando salió junto con Peter del gimnasio. —Bueno, se lo merecían después de todo.

—Seh, fue muy divertido... ¿Y tú qué haces aquí? —luego de preguntar, Jeff se dio cuenta de que los otros tres venían detrás. —¿Trabajo en equipo?

—Algo así... Un reportaje sobre Harry Osborn para la gaceta. —el recelo en sus palabras fue notorio para Jeff.

—Sabes, no me explico cómo es que ese niño rico puede tener amigos del "pueblo". —porque conocía de vista a Peter y MJ.

—Es la misma pregunta que me he estado haciendo toda la mañana... En fin, te veo después. Iremos a la mansión Osborn a terminar el trabajo.

—Wow, deberás contarme después cómo es por dentro. Por fuera se ve como un lugar aterrador. —el chico fingió escalofríos haciendo reír un poco al hechicero. —Nos vemos. —Jeff se despidió antes de que Peter y los demás los alcanzaran.

.

Peter decidió justo a tiempo irse del recinto, lo sabía por la aparición del buen Stan que solía ser su "héroe" al sacarlo en cada ocasión de los casilleros, descubriéndolo antes de que él mismo empezara a buscar la forma de salir sin llamar la atención. Fuese con una toalla después del baño en los retretes o un dulce cada que estaba en la enfermería. Sin duda era un buen hombre que para muchos pasaba como inadvertido.

—Muchas gracias Stan. —después de todos sus rescates, el señor Lee le había dado la confianza para que lo llamara por su nombre de pila. —Usted como siempre rescatándonos de los apuros. —respondió Peter con una sonrisa divertida y un poco apenada.

Loki se había adelantado y por fin el rubio parecía tener un momento "tranquilo" con SUS amigos. Pese a su molestia por las marcas en el cuello de Peter había logrado notar el enfado del recién llegado, sobre todo al llegar a la biblioteca. ¿Se habría molestado por su maletín?

Era claro, si lo conociera a él o a sus otros dos compañeros y amigos sabría que eso era cosa de nada, una insignificancia sin valor, una costumbre que se había arraigado casi desde el primer grado. No por gusto, sino por su condición de salud, siendo desde muy pequeño un niño muy enfermizo... Vaya, algo había ahí, algo entre Peter y el fastidioso nuevo.

—Harry, ¿todavía tienes ese horroroso cuadro en tu cuarto?... La vez que nos quedamos a dormir en tu casa no dejaba de pensar que nos seguía con la mirada. —al parecer la pelirroja estaba más que ansiosa por volver a pisar la grandiosa mansión Osborn, mientras que el castaño tenía otras cosas en mente, como la repentina "huida" de su novio.

—¿Cuál? ¿La pintura del niño en medio del campo? —continuó Peter mientras recorrían los pasillos. —¡Pero si se trata de Harry! Jajajaja no creo que él te siga con la mirada, ¿o sí?

En ese instante, Harry sintiéndose más cómodo en medio de sus amigos, hizo bizcos con los ojos y se inclinó hacia MJ invadiendo su espacio personal como si la estuviera acechando. Las risas de los tres retumbaron ante la gracia, aunque Peter sentía que su felicidad sería completa si Loki formara parte... Aunque el sentimiento de "culpa" aminoró un poco al ver de reojo y a lo lejos que su novio hablaba con Jeff, lo más cercano que tenía ahora Loki como un amigo.

Era un gran paso para el hechicero en su proceso de adaptación a la vida escolar fuera del pequeño núcleo de dos que ellos formaban.

—Como hoy somos varios, el automóvil será un poco más grande de lo habitual. —advirtió el rubio al poner el primer pie fuera de la escuela. Ahora que tenía competencia no escatimaría en nada. Justo en frente de la entrada estaba aparcada una limusina de mediano tamaño.

—¡AAHHH! —MJ soltó un grito y salió corriendo al vehículo donde la recibieron con la puerta abierta.

—Jajaja es increíble que siga comportándose como una niña. —exclamó Harry.

—Entiende que no todos tenemos esas posibilidades... Yo también viajo en limusina, pero es pública. —Peter bromeó al referirse al metro.

Justo después de que la pelirroja se metió en el vehículo, Loki le siguió de cerca, sentándose al lado de ésta.

—¿Ya tienes algo pensado?... Si es así para aprovechar el recorrido, no te noto muy cómodo. —observó la chica con media sonrisa en su rostro. —Sé que puede ser un poco difícil ver a tu mejor amigo con otro mejor amigo de él… —trató de ser comprensiva con el azabache, incluso le tomó la mano.

.

Como el trío de amigos venía hablando de un tema del que no tenía idea, Loki prefirió unirse sin hacer ningún comentario. Solo miró la limusina sin mucha sorpresa, ya se esperaba un detalle así por parte de un chico bien posicionado.

"Bueno, aquí vamos", pensó para sí, mirando a MJ subir emocionada al vehículo y yendo detrás para sentarse junto a ella. Una mala decisión pues eso dejaba libre a Harry para estar cerca de su novio, pero no podía moverse de su sitio sin dar qué pensar. Además, la pelirroja ya había iniciado una charla con él y apartarse sería una grosería.

—Oh, no te preocupes MJ. No es como si pensara que solo yo sería el afortunado en ser su único... Mejor amigo. —correspondió el suave apretón de manos que la chica le daba, mirando a través de la ventana polarizada al par que hablaban de algo que los hizo reír antes de subirse a la limusina. No pudo evitar sentir un leve pinchazo de celos al ver a Peter sonriendo para Harry, pero trató de no mostrar demasiado esa incomodidad.

—Es solo que me fui por un largo tiempo, y realmente no esperaba encontrar de nuevo a Peter a mi regreso… Supongo que en el fondo quería que las cosas siguieran como las dejé. —le dio una sonrisa de resignación cansada a la pelirroja.

—Descuida, Peter podrá tener más de un amigo, pero siempre tendrá espacio en su corazón para cada uno. Aunque mi espacio es un poco más grande que el de ustedes dos. —MJ sonrió con autosuficiencia tratando de aligerar el ambiente para Loki, quien rió por lo bajo y asintió.

—La verdad no me extrañaría. Eres una chica muy divertida, tu espacio es justo.

.

La limusina empezó su camino de regreso a la mansión Osborn y con mucha suerte lograron avanzar por la Gran Manzana antes de que el tráfico vial se asentara, ya que se empezaba a poner un poco incómodo con los pequeños momentos de silencio que se hacían en medio de la plática ligera y a veces sin sentido que se iba desarrollando.

De vez en cuando, Harry no perdía la oportunidad de poner su mano sobre la rodilla del castaño. Suponía que si una chica le había hecho aquella marca al menos no estaría esa tarde con ellos, y tal vez pudiera tomar ventaja de eso y no darse por vencido tan fácilmente. Pero en cada una de las ocasiones, Peter discretamente volteaba a la ventana descubriendo las marcas más recientes, o hacía un comentario al chófer sobre la ruta que podrían tomar y descubría otras pocas.

Sin embargo, Harry no fue el único en verlas. La pelirroja no pudo evitar desviar la mirada y contener sus ganas de preguntar como buena reportera que era.

—¡Vaya, vaya, Peter! No lo creería de ti, pero… Lo veo y no lo creo. ¿Cuándo pensabas contárnoslo?

—¿De qué hablas? No te entiendo.

—No finjas, Peter– se inclinó hacia el arácnido para señalar las marcas, tirando un poco de la playera para verlas mejor, pero encontró un par más de esas manchas violáceas. —¡Peter! Creí que eras un chico inocente, pero... —la chica comenzó a carcajearse.

—¿Qué…? ¡Oh! —la vergüenza le llego al castaño, él que no solía presumir esa clase de cosas. Al menos había logrado que Harry no intentara nada en frente de Loki a costa del buen humor del rubio.

—¿Pero… Peter, quién fue?

—En estos momentos las preguntas deben ir hacia Harry. —respondió nervioso con la atención de la pelirroja y los fríos ojos del rubio en él.

—Sí, Peter. Todos queremos saber... Ni estando con Gwen tenías tales atrocidades. ¿A caso ella no te quería lo suficiente? ¿O es que ustedes nunca...? Supongo que estás desesperado. —de repente Harry comenzó a cuestionar sin tener ningún tacto o delicadeza en sus palabras. Al contrario, esperaba poder herir un poco a Peter, que sintiera vergüenza de sí mismo y, lo más importante, que dijera todo acerca de la persona culpable de tales señales de... "Salvajismo".

.

El trayecto a casa de Harry pronto comenzó entre largos silencios bastante incómodos y unas ganas tremendas de Loki por cortarle la mano al rubio, cada vez que notaba la forma en que "casualmente" tocaba la rodilla de su novio durante las breves charlas.

De verdad esperaba que la dichosa mansión no quedara tan lejos, pues no estaba seguro de poder controlarse por mucho si ese descarado no dejaba en paz a Peter. Aunque notar que el castaño seguía dejando ver las marcas que le dejó, como una forma de ahuyentar a Harry, le daba un poco de calma. Al menos le dejaba claro cada que podía que tenía a "alguien".

Por supuesto, tarde o temprano las preguntas iban a surgir, y MJ no tardó en interrogar con esa divertida curiosidad que le agradaba a Loki, por lo que no pudo evitar sonreír de lado y con cierta complacencia escondida, mirando de reojo las expresiones de Harry, quien ahora se mostraba nuevamente molesto.

—¿No has escuchado que los más serios y recatados son los peores, MJ? —añadió con travesura maliciosa, percibiendo la mirada avellana que casi le decía "¡No le des cuerda!".

Sin embargo, cuando Harry comenzó a decir aquellas cosas con la clara intención de herir a Peter, Loki pasó de la presunción al enojo en segundos.

—Hey, Peter no tiene por qué darte explicaciones si no quiere hacerlo. Tiene sus motivos, y si eres realmente su "amigo", tal vez deberías considerar medir la forma en que dices las cosas... ¿O tal vez sea porque a ti jamás te han mostrado esa clase de afecto? —prácticamente lo estaba apuñalando con sus esmeraldas al hablar con firmeza.

.

—Loki... —llamó al responsable de tales marcas con una voz y ojos suplicantes. No quería darle cuerda a MJ, pues sabía que en el futuro haría hasta lo imposible por descubrir...los.

Pero entre los comentarios de Harry, que calaron dentro de su ser, y el comentario igual de peligroso de Loki hacia el rubio, su paciencia y buen humor se estaban agotando.

—¡Loki, por favor! —Harry fue el primero en romper la batalla que se estaba dando entre su gélida mirada y la punzante del hechicero. Se había sorprendido de que el castaño alzara así la voz. —Gracias, pero no era necesario. —después volteó hacia el joven millonario. —No vuelvas a mencionar a Gwen si no es para decir nada bueno, y tú... —ahora contra la pelirroja. —Sé que podrás descubrirlo por tu cuenta.

Al terminar de hablar se bajó de la limusina pues ya habían llegado a su destino.

.

Ante el mutismo de Harry estaba pensando añadir un par de cosas más, pero justo en ese instante Peter alzó la voz para silenciarlo. Desvió la mirada hacia la ventana, guardándose cualquier palabra, aunque su expresión reflejaba el enojo contenido.

Negó al tiempo que se mordía el labio inferior buscando la prudencia para no refutar nada ante el primer comentario de Peter. ¿Qué no era necesario? ¡Por supuesto que lo era! Harry no tenía ningún derecho de hablarle así, sabiendo lo que Gwen significó para él y lo mucho que sufrió al perderla. Si estaba celoso, ese era su problema. Atacar a quien llamaba "amigo", solo para que sintiera un poco de su propio dolor, era bajo y miserable.

Escuchó la advertencia que su novio le lanzaba al rubio. Y a juzgar por el silencio de MJ, se diría que estaba en shock por la breve discusión. Lamentaba que la pelirroja se viera envuelta en aquella tormenta por culpa de un idiota niño rico.

—Peter… —apenas se escuchó un susurro de MJ al ver salir a su amigo de la limusina. Siguió Harry, echando una mirada osca hacia Loki, quien afiló sus esmeraldas y tensó la quijada. —Loki, por favor. No discutan más. Solo... Solo traten de sobrellevarse por unos minutos, ¿sí?

La petición de MJ hizo que el hechicero inhalara profundo y asintiera, palmeando despacio con una mano las de la chica que había sujetado su brazo y le miraba suplicante.

—No te preocupes… Haré la entrevista lo más rápido posible. Además, tengo asuntos de la escuela acumulados, no tengo tiempo para quedarme a discutir por horas. —le dio una sonrisa forzada a la chica, luego salió y le tendió una mano para ayudarle a bajar.

.

El tiempo y la cercanía que había tenido en el pasado habían hecho lo suyo. En la mansión la servidumbre trataba al castaño como si fuera un hijo más del gran Norman Osborn, con el cual también llevaba buena relación, algo que a veces lamentaba pues ese afecto lo merecía más su propio hijo.

No estaba de buen humor ahora y quería terminar lo más pronto posible. Se dirigió a la habitación de Harry, con este por detrás cual niño amedrentado.

—Terminemos esto pronto, Harry.

—Lo siento, Peter. Yo solo...

—"Solo actuante sin pensar"… Sí, sí. Eso ya lo sé. Anda, ve al balcón. —ordenó sin mucha paciencia y tomó las fotos rápidamente, descuidando un poco los detalles que unos minutos y calles atrás había cuidado.

—Peter, yo... —el rubio insistió en disculparse antes de que llegará "el nuevo". Tampoco dejaría que viera su lado débil.

—No, Harry. No estoy enojado y perdono lo que dijiste, pero ahora solo quiero silencio. —dicho esto, y mientras el otro par llegaba, Peter le quitó la memoria al celular.

—Te la devuelvo más tarde. —le dijo a Loki mientras él ya se retiraba con el chip de memoria y le entregaba de vuelta su celular al hechicero, dando por terminado su trabajo y anunciando su pronta retirada.

.

Dentro de la mansión era todo opulencia y sofisticación, desde la entrada, subiendo por las escaleras, hasta el recibidor y la sala donde podía verse en medio un elegante piano de cola. Había cuadros empotrados en las paredes, una alfombra fina, muebles de madera fina y acabados en piel, ventanales amplios, y sobre ellos un candelabro de cristal.

Como la primera sesión de fotos sería en la habitación de Harry, lo cual seguía sin agradarle mucho, prefirió entretenerse escribiendo las preguntas para agilizar todo lo más posible, viendo por la esquina del ojo a Peter y al rubio desaparecer yendo por el pasillo.

—Así que... Peter y tú se conocen desde hace tiempo, ¿verdad? —MJ se sentó a su lado en el sofá, tratando de aligerar la tensión que aún se sentía en el ambiente.

—Mhm… Yo era un niño cuando nos conocimos. Y a decir verdad, no nos llevamos muy bien al principio. —una furtiva sonrisa se le escapó al recordar viejos tiempos.

—¿En serio? Pues la verdad no se nota, se ve que la pasan muy bien.

—Eso es ahora, pero solíamos pelar mucho. Lo cierto era que... Le tenía un poco de envidia. —la pelirroja alzó sus cejas con sorpresa, luciendo muy intrigada con el relato. —Por esos días, yo tenía ciertos temores arraigados del pasado. Era un niño de trece años, pero créeme, tenía un pasado... Y ver a Peter siendo un chico que veía lo bueno hasta de una tragedia, me hacía pensar que yo no podía hacerlo y que jamás podría ser alguien como él.

Entre la charla, Loki fue retrocediendo en el tiempo, olvidándose de su reciente enfado y dedicándose a recordar.

—Un día me puse muy triste, había acumulado tantas cosas que sentía no soportar más. Peter apareció para ofrecerme su hombro y sus oídos… También su amistad. Entonces todo cambió entre nosotros.

MJ pudo notar el cambio en la expresión huraña de Loki, que ahora se mostraba más sereno y a gusto, cosa que la enterneció.

—Peter es así, no duda en ayudar a las personas que pasan por momentos duros... Incluso si él está pasando por cosas aún peores.

—Lo sé... —asintió, sabiendo de sobra que Peter pensaba en los demás antes que en él mismo. —¿Conociste a Gwen? —de pronto preguntó, mirando a la pelirroja con cierto pesar y ella asintió.

—Era una chica muy comprometida con los demás, con la escuela y su familia… Tenía don de líder. Y más que eso, le dio a Peter la seguridad que necesitaba para afrontar la vida.

—Me hubiera gustado conocerla. —añadió con sinceridad, pues realmente admiraba a aquella chica, pese a no haberla conocido. Peter era, en gran parte, lo que era en la actualidad gracias a ella.

Pasó poco rato cuando la sesión de fotos en el balcón terminó, Peter y Harry volvieron a la sala, hubo un par de fotos más con el piano y eso fue todo. Por su parte, Loki se esforzó por no seguir alimentando su ira, ya había sido suficiente de riñas y no quería que su novio se enfadara todavía más. Aunque se extrañó un poco de que el castaño prácticamente se despidiera, más no lo culpaba. Solo asintió y guardó el teléfono en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

—¿Te importa si comenzamos? —miró a Harry lo más inexpresivo que pudo, esperando que se sentara para iniciar con las preguntas.

.

Loki tenía razón. Harry no tenía porque enfrentársele así, escudándose en la memoria de la chica a la que amó más que nada. Ella había cambiado todo su mundo y su perspectiva de la vida justo en el momento en el que el peso del traje rojiazul se iba incrementando. Tal fue su nivel de confianza que se atrevió a revelarle su secreto, aunque al final este terminó por ponerla en peligro y manchar sus manos con su vida.

Harry no había visto lo mal que se puso en los días siguientes a su muerte, ya que había salido de viaje regresando casi al mes encontrándose con la noticia. Pero sí que le tocó reanimarlo. Con esa simple tarea y lo duro que resultó sacarle al menos media sonrisa, debía saber el rubio que con Gwen no se debía jugar ni tomar a la ligera.

Al salir de la mansión, Peter caminó hasta salir del gran terreno y luego se dirigió a un par de calles más para vestirse con el traje y remontar por las alturas con una de sus telarañas para dirigirse a casa.

¿No quererlo lo suficiente?... Lo quería más de lo que él esperaba. ¿Que si ellos nunca tuvieron algún encuentro intimo?... Tuvieron varios. No tenían solo relaciones sexuales, hacían el amor... Tal vez tenía que admitir que aún no la superaba del todo y menos si la herida había sido abierta con tal brusquedad.

Por otro lado, Harry sabía que había cometido un error. Uno muy grande del que resultaría difícil de perdonar. Las palabras de su amigo seguro habían sido de dientes para afuera porque en su rostro, y la rudeza con la que lo trató, hablaban por sí solos.

La voz ajena, casi desconocida para él, logró sacarlo de sus pensamientos que iban tras de Peter, en lo que arruinó y en lo que probablemente afectaría el futuro de su amistad.

—¿Qué?... Oh, claro. Entre más rápido mejor. —Harry apretó los dientes y labios para usar su faceta importante, aquella que aprendió a usar ante las cámaras al darse cuenta de la importancia y renombre que tenía su padre desde muy pequeño.

.

"Finalmente estamos de acuerdo en algo", pensó al escuchar la respuesta del rubio, quien se sentó en el sofá de enfrente.

—Bueno, iré a ver si tienes helado en el refrigerador, Harry. Creo que necesito algo dulce. —MJ se retiró en medio de una risilla nerviosa. Tal vez no debería dejarlos solos, después de ver lo poco dispuestos que estaban en llevarse bien, pero en verdad le hacía falta pasarse el mal rato.

No fue de extrañar el pesado silencio que se formó entre el rubio y el hechicero. Loki miraba fríamente a Harry, mientras que este parecía traspasarlo con sus filosos celestes.

—¿Será una entrevista mental o algo así, Loki? Porque creo que deberías dejarle el trabajo a MJ si tanto se te dificulta hablar. Después de todo, ella es la que quiere ser reportera. —y aquí empezaba la lucha por ver quién podía más.

—Solo mentalizo las preguntas correctas, pero gracias por la preocupación. —el ojiverde no iba a permitir que se saliera con la suya. —De acuerdo, esta es la primera pregunta... —sacó su bolígrafo, descansó el peroné derecho sobre la rodilla izquierda y acomodó su libreta sobre el muslo. —¿Por qué Midtown? Eres hijo de uno de los empresarios más poderosos de Nueva York, ¿qué tiene de "especial" una escuela pública cuando puedes asistir a las mejores del país, incluso del extranjero?

.

¿A caso el chico "nuevo" era sordo o qué? Mientras MJ había ido en busca de helado, Loki no dejaba de mirarle fijamente. ¿Qué rayos tenía en mente si creía que con eso podía intimidarlo si quiera un poco, y más aún, estando en su propia casa? Unos minutos más, y rogaba que no fueran horas, y todo ese circo se habría terminado... Todo para que MJ tuviera su reportaje.

Y las preguntas iniciaron justo como esperaba, más predecible no podía ser. "Por Peter", respondió mentalmente antes de dar una respuesta audible.

—Por su increíble programa extracurricular en ciencias. Aunque sea una escuela pública, tiene buenos programas. —se acomodó en el mullido sillón mientras esperaba la siguiente pregunta, pero en el rostro de Loki se veía la clara insatisfacción y una mirada que decía "¿Y qué más?". —Y por mi padre, por supuesto. A pesar de la posición que tiene ahora, empezó desde abajo y quiso que aprendiera algo de valores y esfuerzo con eso.

No todo lo que decía era verdad. Claro que estaba ahí por su padre, así como era cierto el pasado de este, pero estaba en Midtown por capricho y berrinche suyo. Todo por mantenerse cerca de Peter. Otra mentira era que cuando heredara la compañía no estaría dentro del campo científico, sino en el administrativo. Pero todo eso tenía y sonaba mejor que la verdad.

.

Por su increíble programa de ciencias, claro. Sobre todo, si ese "programa" se llamaba Peter Parker. Aunque era la respuesta que esperaba, aun no estaba satisfecho, así que insistió para obtener más detalles.

—Un hombre muy sabido tu padre. Aunque… Curiosamente, no te he visto en ninguna clase que tenga que ver con ciencias. Claro que es muy posible que sea por la diferencia en nuestros horarios. —comentó con un sutil toque irónico, escribiendo la respuesta en su libreta y armando la siguiente.

—Dime, Harry... Fuera de ser el heredero de una gran fortuna y una compañía de renombre internacional, ¿quién eres? —alzó sus esmeraldas para fijarlas como un depredador en ese par de celestes agrios. —Es decir... ¿Qué hay debajo de la fama en tu nombre?

.

El rubio alzó una ceja de manera indiferente, como si fuera más que obvio que no lo veía en sus clases por el horario que ambos llevaban. No comentó nada más para evitar otra trifulca y esperó la siguiente pregunta.

Harry tuvo que hacer todo un esfuerzo por controlarse y evitar soltar una carcajada burlona o decir palabras filosas. Esa era una de las preguntas más predecibles que cualquiera pudiera hacerle.

—¿Veamos, qué hay debajo de mi fama?... ¿Quién soy?... Buena pregunta. Pues soy una persona, un adolescente común y corriente que no quiere vivir bajo la sombra de su padre y el peso de su apellido. Aunque en realidad soy... Todo eso, la gente no puede catalogarme de otra manera, no puede o no quiere.

.

Las muecas y expresiones que Harry hacía, sin siquiera intentar disimular, estaban acabando con su paciencia. Maldecía con todas sus fuerzas haber aceptado trabajar en ese proyecto, no tenía por qué haberlo hecho, pero no podía permitir que ese rubio se saliera con la suya retándolo y esperando que se quedara cruzado de brazos... Aunque, justamente, eso debió haber hecho para evitarse la molestia que iba en aumento.

La respuesta que obtuvo, por un momento le hizo eco en la memoria pues le recordaba su propia situación. Quisiera o no, vivía a la sombra de su antiguo "yo". Los únicos que confiaban en él eran su madre, Thor, Gambit, Verity y Peter. Todos los demás seguían catalogándolo como un riesgo potencial, pues no importaba su renacimiento y la vida recta que llevaba ahora, para ellos era solo una fachada, y tarde o temprano se mostraría como lo que era: el villano que jamás cambió.

En el fondo, muy en el fondo, casi logró sentir empatía por Harry.

—Bueno, tal vez no lo acepten los demás porque tu forma de darlo a entender es... Ambigua. Y para ellos, las cosas carentes de solidez tienden a no ser del todo confiables. —respondió en modo neutro, ya que hablaba desde su propia experiencia.

Anotó en su libreta la respuesta y sus comentarios, pensando en la siguiente pregunta. Ahora que lo notaba, no sabía cuántas serían suficientes y MJ no regresaba de la cocina.

—Bien, salgamos un poco de lo "predecible" y vayamos a lo que muchos tendrán curiosidad por saber... ¿Cómo sería la vida perfecta de Harry Osborn? Todos dirían que tienes justamente eso, la "vida perfectamente resuelta", pero es claro por tu respuesta anterior que no lo ves de ese modo. Así que… ¿Qué te hace sentir libre de todo eso? —volvió a mirarlo y volvió a reunir su paciencia dispersa, casi como un pastor persiguiendo a su rebaño.

.

"Ese no es mi problema... Además no te estoy pidiendo consejos", tenía muchas ganas de responderle al ojiverde, pero estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa para que fuera lo más rápido posible, incluso si eso incluía "aceptar" el consejo.

Se acomodó en el sofá, cruzando su pierna derecha sobre la izquierda, recargándose sobre el respaldo del sofá y apoyando su codo en este para recargar su cabeza sobre sus nudillos mientras escuchaba la siguiente pregunta.

"Predecible", volvió a pensar para sí mismo, esbozando una ligera sonrisa nada amigable, como de serpiente que espera al acecho.

—Pues, ciertamente mi vida ya está perfectamente resuelta y arreglada. Ya está escrito lo que haré el día de mañana, el año próximo y así sucesivamente. Pero lo que me salva de ese destino son mis amigos porque son totalmente impredecibles y me sorprenden a cada rato... Ya lo veras. — soltó con cierta amargura, pues al verlo tan junto de Peter sabía que el chico representaría un largo dolor y molestia.

—Mi vida perfecta sería... —soltó un suspiro mientras se daba tiempo para pensar lo que le diría al chico y que sonara convincente. —Me gustaría tener una cabaña en los bosques de pino, sería una vida tranquila y alejado de todo el mundo.

.

Verle esa serpentina sonrisa no hizo más que ponerle al límite de lo que podía aguantar. Ese chico era un pedante a más no poder. Si Harry seguía con esa actitud iba a considerar hacer lo mismo que Peter, presumir de algún modo las marcas que le dejó bajo la camiseta, así el rubio conectaría inmediatamente lo que realmente estaba pasando entre el castaño y él.

Imaginar la cara que Harry pondría le tentaba, sería tan satisfactorio. Pero su parte racional frenaba sus impulsos para no meterse en problemas con su novio, no podía simplemente pasarse por el arco del triunfo el acuerdo de "confidencialidad" que tenían, y menos para fastidiar al rubio, por más ganas que tuviera de hacerlo. Así que se limitó a escuchar la respuesta, anotar y escudriñar en la mirada retadora de Harry.

—No necesitas decírmelo. Conozco muy bien a Peter, sé perfectamente lo sorprendente que puede llegar a ser. —devolvió la sonrisa ladina, más no demoró en fingir demencia añadiendo más contexto. —En cuanto a MJ, creo que es una chica de lo más interesante y agradable... Ahora, respecto a tu destino, es curioso que te resignes a lo que ya ha sido escrito para ti, cuando antes mencionaste no querer vivir a la sombra de tu padre... Es como si te dieras por vencido ante la única opción que te queda, pese a la vida ideal con la que deseas sentirte libre de esas cadenas. —alzó las cejas con una expresión de absurdo, anotando un par de cosas mientras percibía un poco de exasperación en Harry.

—Bien, creo que con esto es suficiente. Algo interesante podremos armar con esto... Ahm, ¿algo que quieras agregar? —lo miró como diciendo "porque no tengo tu tiempo".

.

La mención del castaño solo le hizo flexionar un poco una ceja, casi como un tic, pero sin dejar que su sonrisa desapareciera. Sin embargo, conforme las palabras de su "entrevistador" solo brotaban sin verle algún fin, la paciencia de Harry terminó.

—Vivir algo como lo que deseo se está tornando... Complicado. Por eso tomo lo que el destino me da. —al ver por fin el término de la entrevista se puso de pie en señal para acompañarlo a la salida. —Sí, una cosa. Que tengas un buen día. —prácticamente lo estaba corriendo y tal parecía que la chica ya se había pedido en la infinidad de la cocina.

.

—Se torna complicado o tú lo tornas complicado... —se dijo en un bajo susurro, llevando su mochila al hombro, luego de haber guardado su libreta y ser "cordialmente" acompañado a la puerta. En eso, MJ apareció con un tazón de helado a medio comer.

—Oh, vaya... Parece que me perdí la entrevista, ¿no es así? —mencionó con una queda risilla nerviosa, pues aun lograba darse cuenta de que ese par se sacaría los ojos si permanecían más tiempo dentro del mismo lugar.

—No te preocupes MJ, de seguro no te perdiste de cosas reveladoras. Harry parece tener un camino en la vida e ideas bastante... "Predecibles". —siseó lo último, mirando fríamente al rubio por unos segundos antes de dirigirse nuevamente a la pelirroja. —Te enviaré el archivo esta tarde, ¿de acuerdo?

—Claro, toma tu tiempo. Y gracias, Loki. —tanto por ayudarle con la entrevista como por no terminar en una discusión mayor con Harry.

—No hay de qué, siempre será un placer ayudarte en lo que pueda. —le sonrió un poco a la chica y bajó las escaleras del recibidor para dirigirse a la puerta. —Linda casa, en todo caso, Harry. —dijo aquello último sin voltear, abriendo la puerta y atravesando la entrada, respirando por fin aire fresco.

Fuera sintió un tremendo alivio, como si hubiera escapado del mismo infierno sofocante de Mephisto. Ahora necesitaba relajarse, por lo que empezó a caminar por la acera pensando en lo mucho que había "madurado" para no terminar lanzándole un hechizo al rubio aquel, aprovechando que ya estaba fuera de su cueva millonaria.

Llegando a la avenida esperó que el semáforo se pusiera en rojo, y mientras tanto soltaba un profundo suspiro, recordando el mal genio con que Peter se había ido. Por reflejo alzó el rostro para mirar los altos edificios, con suerte lo pillaría dando un rondín para sacar el estrés, pero no vio nada más que el cielo despejado reflejado en los cristales.

Se resignó ante la clara ausencia de su chico araña y cruzó la avenida con un pequeño contingente de personas. Estaba pensando en tomar el primer callejón que encontrara para ir a su departamento, pero ver a MJ comiendo helado le había despertado el antojo por algo dulce. Y vaya que necesitaba dulzura para pasarse la fastidiosa experiencia.

Dobló en una esquina con intenciones de ir a la vieja heladería que solía frecuentar cuando era niño, tal vez siguiera ahí, y tal vez pediría un súper especial. Nada mejor que una gran dosis de azúcar en esos momentos.

Mientras tanto, en la mansión Osborn...

—Harry, no quiero juzgar, pero... ¿No crees que estás siendo un poco "huraño" con Loki? —preguntó la chica con cierto tacto. —Digo, sé que puede ser difícil que Peter tenga otro amigo, del cual no sabíamos nada hasta hace poco, pero parece un buen chico. Quizá si se conocieran un poco más podrían encontrar cosas en común, quien sabe. —se llevó una cucharada de helado a la boca, esperando que su amigo no se lo tomara a mal.

.

"Predecible"… Claro, ¡ja! Como si de verdad estuviera interesado en compartir esa clase se cosas con él o con el resto de la escuela. Solo había aceptado el reportaje por ayudar a su amiga y empezar su vida en los medios. Aunque esta ya había empezado desde muy pequeño. No le dio importancia al intento por hacerlo sentir mal, incluso le devolvió la mirada con burla en vez de enojo.

A la hora de la despedida solo se limitó a agradecer el halago a su casa, omitiendo el siempre amable y cortes "ven cuando gustes, eres bienvenido". Y al igual que el ojiverde, ya no le dirigía la mirada pues ya había girado sobre sus talones para ir por su propio tazón de helado.

Por un momento, él y MJ se habían quedado en silencio, pero con la chica no tenía problema y mucho menos incomodidad. Se sirvió su helado bañado con chocolate y luego volvió a la sala donde la pelirroja los había dejado en un principio. Todo estaba tranquilo y solo se escuchaba el "tic toc" del gran reloj de péndulo que se encontraba en otra habitación, hasta que por fin MJ se atrevió a cuestionarlo por cuenta propia.

—¿Es en serio? —preguntó con ironía y sarcasmo, riendo porque incluso le causó gracia que lo preguntara. —Lo dices como si no me conocieras y supieras que soy así con la gran mayoría. —se llevó una cucharada con helado a la boca antes de continuar. —Y quizá no las encontremos... ¿No te resulta extraño que después de años no supiéramos de él?

Por otra parte de la ciudad, el castaño ya se encontraba en casa. Tía May no se encontraba, pero había dejados algo de comida para recalentar, y mientras Peter solo comía la comida directa del refrigerador iba descargando y borrando las fotografías de la memoria de su novio.

.

—Te conozco, Harry. Pero es que... Siento como si fuera algo personal. Aunque siendo justos, creo que Loki también lo está viendo de ese modo. —la chica suspiró sin dejar de comer su helado. —Además, debo decir que lo que dijiste en la limusina fue muy rudo. —miró con ligera seriedad al rubio. Claro, se refería a la forma en que habló de Gwen. —Y de Loki, ya sabes cómo es Peter, es muy olvidadizo. Y con lo sucedido... Recuerda que se aisló por un tiempo y prefería concentrarse en la escuela, sin contar que al parecer Loki estuvo fuera de la ciudad por mucho tiempo. Tal vez por eso olvidó contarnos sobre él.

MJ trataba de mantenerse neutral entre Harry y Loki, pues obviamente a quien conocía de más tiempo era al chico Osborn. Sin embargo, Loki le agradaba, y desde que el ojiverde estaba cerca de Peter había logrado notar que su amigo castaño sonreía de nuevo. Curiosamente, casi como cuando estaba con Gwen.

Una idea loca pasó por su cabeza recordando las marcas en el cuello de Peter, pero así como vino a su mente se desvaneció mientras degustaba su helado. Era absurdo pensar que esos dos… No, no había nada que si quiera le hiciera sospechar. Además, nunca vio que a Peter se le fueran los ojos por algún chico.

Volviendo a las calles de la ciudad, Loki llegó a su destino, alegrándose de ver aquella heladería justo donde la dejó. Se adentró y formó en la breve fila que formaban un par de chicas, quienes pronto recibieron sus helados y se retiraron.

—¿Qué te sirvo, muchacho? —preguntó el dueño del establecimiento con amigable tono.

—Oh, vamos. ¿De verdad no me reconoce?

El señor miró con extrañeza al chico de cabellos negros y expresivos ojos esmeralda, que además le estaba sonriendo con un deje travieso... De hecho, sí le resultaba familiar, pero no recordaba del todo.

—Le daré una pista... Solía venir muy a menudo a vaciar su heladería con "súper especiales". Además, gané la promoción para helado gratis por un mes. Y por lo que veo, nadie ha podido superarme. —hizo notar con la mirada un comunicado en la pared que evidenciaba su título invicto hasta ahora.

—¿Chico, en verdad eres tú? —sorprendido, el hombre volvió a mirarlo a detalle. —Vaya, sí que creciste. Qué bueno es verte por aquí, creía que te habías ido con la competencia.

—Oiga, era un rufián pero jamás un traidor. Aunque si me fui por un tiempo de la ciudad, ya sabe, asuntos familiares y esas cosas.

—Ya veo. Siendo así, lo que pidas hoy va por cuenta de la casa.

—Bueno... ¿Qué le parece si recordamos viejos tiempos con un súper especial con jarabe de chocolate extra?

—Jajaja muy bien, muchacho. Trabaja un súper especial con chocolate extra. —y el señor empezó a preparar el helado con presteza.


	12. Chapter 11

**Notas:** Ahora sí pipol, hasta aquí vamos jeje. Como el rol vaya tomando más forma iré editando y actualizando, por lo pronto espero que esta parejita bella les esté gustando :3

Saludos, cuídense y que el yaoi sea. Nos estamos leyendo, ciao ciaooo...

* * *

 **Unespected XI**

—Sí, lo sé... No sé en qué estaría pensando al decir tales cosas. —admitió el rubio con verdadero pesar, no sabía cómo verle la cara a Peter al día siguiente. Se resguardó detrás de su cuchara llena de helado buscando algo de consuelo, pero el frio que recorría su garganta solo hacía que el sentimiento de culpa se arraigara más en su interior. —Pero aún no me fio ni un poco de Loki, ni nada de él.

Resistiendo aun los estragos dejados por las riñas por la atención de Peter, Harry se quedó pensando en cómo resolver el problema con su amigo, o al menos que se le bajara el enojo después de que MJ se retirara al terminar su helado.

Sentado frente a la computadora, Peter comenzó a editar las fotos para el reportaje. De verdad que la cámara del celular de Loki era increíble, solo eran pequeños detalles los que arreglaba o retocaba, por lo que terminó rápido su tarea, pero... Tener la memoria del celular de su novio podía revelarle muchas cosas.

"Recuerda, Peter: todo gran poder conlleva una gran responsabilidad... Y que la curiosidad mató al gato", se repetía una y otra vez para tratar de evitar entrar en otras carpetas y ver el contenido de estas.

Pero sin darse cuenta ya estaba en la carpeta de música. Sin nada que entrara de lleno en sus gustos. Luego en la de imágenes, nuevamente, solo que ahora indagando un poco más en fechas pasadas, aunque no había mucho en dónde buscar ya que el celular parecía ser nuevo y habían más selfies del hechicero que cualquier otra cosa.

Encontró las fotos del fin de semana pasado y no pudo evitar sonreír ante los recuerdos. Andar de mirón al menos le sirvió para bajarse el enojo. Ahora solo debía devolver la memoria.

.

MJ se hubo retirado, no sin antes darle un abrazo a Harry en modo de apoyo moral por el altercado entre él y Peter. La chica confiaba en que se arreglarían y volverían a ser tan amigos como siempre. El asunto de Loki no parecía que fuese a lograr un avance positivo, pero no se metería de más en asuntos que solo correspondían al ojiverde y su amigo.

Por otro lado, en la heladería...

—Aquí tienes, muchacho. Un súper especial con jarabe de chocolate extra.

La mirada de Loki prácticamente se iluminó al ver aquel tazón repleto de helado, chispas de chocolate, galleta y jarabe. No demoró e inmediatamente se llevó la cuchara rebosante de helado a la boca, sabiéndole al Valhalla.

—Dioses, cómo extrañé esto... ¿Puedo devolverle el tazón mañana? Me quedaría, pero tengo suficiente tarea para terminar hasta el anochecer. Sobre todo si se trata de matemáticas. —arrugó los labios en un mohín quejumbroso.

—Vamos, muchacho. Los números no son tan malos, créeme.

—Ya me lo habían dicho antes, pero siento que tienen algo personal en mi contra. —suspiró derrotado.

—Yo sé que puedes, ¡esfuérzate y lo lograrás! Si pudiste con el reto del súper especial aquella vez, puedes con lo que sea. —alzó el puño para mostrar su apoyo al afligido hechicero.

—Uhm, supongo que tiene razón... —los ánimos que recibía del buen hombre, junto con otra cucharada de helado, le subieron la moral. —Bien, se lo regreso mañana.

—Claro, no te preocupes. ¡Bienvenido de vuelta al vecindario! —alcanzó a decirle al ojiverde antes de que saliera del establecimiento.

Entonces Loki se dirigió a un callejón seguro para abrir un portal a su departamento. Llegó en segundos, puso el tazón sobre la mesa de la sala y se dejó caer en el sofá, exhalando pesadamente y recargando la cabeza en el borde del sofá.

Vaya día... Al menos agradecía que el horario de Harry fuera diferente al suyo y al de Peter, si lo viera todos los días a todas horas se volvería loco.

Por un momento le pasó por la cabeza enviarle un mensaje a su novio para avisarle que la entrevista terminó en saldo blanco, pero no quería arruinarle su rato de relajación o lo que estuviera haciendo. Después de todo, quedó en devolverle la memoria más tarde y ayudarle con matemáticas, ya hablarían cuando lo viera. ,Mientras tanto avanzaría con el trabajo del laboratorio.

.

"MJ, te mando las fotografías que alcancé a tomar en la tarde. Espero alguna sea de utilidad. ¡Suerte con el reporte!", se leía en el correo mandado por el castaño a la pelirroja con una carpeta de mínimo diez fotografías de Harry, todas y cada una eran diferentes. Con el peso fuera del compromiso con su amiga se sentía más liberado y tranquilo, aunque en parte su restaurado buen humor se debió a las fotografías en compañía de Loki que había estado mirando.

Renovado su buen humor, ya se sentía más dispuesto a cualquier cosa, como hacer la tarea y terminar de despejar su mente vuelta una telaraña. Y hablando de tarea, había una de matemáticas que quedó pendiente.

De nuevo tomó sus cosas y salió de la casa con calma. No quería apresurarse y encontrar el departamento vació y al día siguiente enterarse de la disputa de sus amigos. Tomó el transporte público para llegar al departamento de Loki y subir por el ascensor como las personas normales… Después de descartar llegar por la ventana.

.

Como la parte que le tocaba de la práctica de laboratorio era solo dar el formato a la redacción de su compañera, terminó pronto entre cucharadas de helado. Luego de revisar el documento para que todo estuviera en orden, lo envió a Jeff pues él haría los dibujos correspondientes.

"Hey, Jeff... Aquí está la práctica de Química, haz lo tuyo compañero lml", envió el correo y continuó con lo siguiente que era la transcripción de la entrevista. Si por él fuera le pagaría a alguien para que lo hiciera, pero era su trabajo y le dijo a MJ que podía confiar en él, así que no la defraudaría.

Suspiró con resignación, se llevó a la boca un bastón de galleta como si fuera un cigarrillo relleno de chocolate y comenzó a escribir la introducción. Era hora de usar sus dotes literarias.

"Harry Osborn… ¿Qué podemos decir de un chico como él, tan... Pedante, insulso, egocéntrico, caprichoso, intolerante...", se detuvo luego de soltar un poco su agresividad sobre las teclas de su laptop. Borró lo escrito, pues claramente no podía enviarle eso a MJ. Se tomó un momento, respiró, trató de encontrar su estado "zen" y lo hizo de nuevo.

"Escribir sobre Harry Osborn es todo un reto, pues no solo es plasmar en un artículo aquello que se ve a simple vista, sino lo que hay detrás de su desdeñosa cara antipática y ojeras de mapache. ¿Qué? ¿Acaso es pariente lejano de El Soldado del Invierno?".

—¡Agh! Esto es... ¡No puedo, no puedo! —se llevó las manos a la cabeza, deslizándose graciosamente sobre el sofá. —Vamos, Loki… No vas a darle la satisfacción de verte frustrado, y más aún, escribir frustrado. —se animó a sí mismo, comió más helado, el cual ya estaba en las últimas, y se propuso a escribir en serio.

.

Desde el otro lado de la puerta Peter logró escuchar un grito desesperado por parte de su novio. No quiso alarmarse, pero aun así cierto miedo le invadió, y en lugar de tocar a la puerta entró al departamento con la máscara mal puesta y en posición de ataque.

—!Loki¡ ¡¿Dónde estás, te encuentras bien?! —volteaba en todas direcciones mientras daba pequeños pasos hacia el sofá.

.

Prácticamente había resbalado hasta el suelo, quedando mirando el techo en busca de paz, cuando escuchó fuera en el pasillo del edificio la voz del castaño, y seguido a eso, el sonido de la puerta abriéndose abruptamente.

Asomó apenas la cabeza para mirar con sorpresa la heroica entrada de su novio, quien además parecía no haber tenido tiempo de ajustarse bien la máscara antes de ir a "rescatarlo".

—Sip, todo bien. —sin levantarse, alzó su brazo derecho para indicarle dónde estaba. —¿Tú estás bien? —enarcó una ceja tratando de no reírse.

.

—¿Seguro? —apenas respondió cuando se trepó en el techo y comenzó a buscar cualquier indicio de forcejeos, violencia o la presencia de algo o alguien. Pero todo estaba en orden.

—Escuché un grito tuyo y... Me preocupe. —se explicó al tumbarse en el sofá y retirar la máscara de su rostro. Su mano podía alcanzar perfectamente la mejilla de Loki, la cual comenzó a acariciar asegurándose de que no fuera solo imaginación suya. —Tuve miedo. —susurró más para sí mismo que para el hechicero.

.

—Ah, eso... Si... Digamos que trato de escribir una bonita reseña para adornar la entrevista. —dijo sin tanto fastidio, el azúcar y la graciosa entrada de Peter le tenían de buen humor, y fue mejor escucharlo decir que se había preocupado.

Sin embargo, le enterneció el último susurro del castaño. Alcanzó a percibir precisamente ese miedo vibrando en cada sílaba que le decía.

—Tranquilo. No vas a perderme. —respondió en tono bajo, frotando suavemente su mejilla contra la mano de Peter.

.

Sonrió más tranquilo al escuchar a Loki, pero una cosa era lo que él le dijera, lo que ambos querían, y lo que el futuro incierto les deparara. Eso lo había aprendido a la mala con Gwen y tristemente ese día la herida se había abierto.

Se deslizó por el sofá hasta quedar en el piso junto con Loki, a quien abrazo con fuerza cerrando los ojos para poder apreciar mejor su tranquilo y rítmico palpitar.

Al parecer su novio había percibido su temor pues comenzó a sentir sus manos pasarse por su cabeza y sus castañas hebras. O tal vez, sin darse cuenta, había durado un par de minutos de más en ese estado.

—Lo siento... —se disculpó con una sonrisa nerviosa cuando por fin lo dejó. —Ehm... Estás haciendo la reseña, ¿cierto? ¿Entonces quieres que espere para hacer la tarea de matemáticas? —trataba de regresar a la normalidad a pesar de tener sus ojos algo acuosos.

.

Pudo percibir que entre la tranquilidad de la sonrisa de Peter se asomaba un matiz angustiado, y le quedó más claro su verdadero sentir con ese abrazo apretado. Sin decir nada con palabras lo confortó, correspondiendo con seguridad y acariciándole suavemente la cabeza, diciéndole un silencioso "aquí estoy".

Ahora que estaban juntos como pareja, y sabiendo que eran más que simples y comunes chicos de preparatoria, el temor de que alguno se enfrentara con enemigos poderosos era mayor. Loki entendía, y también comprendía que el modo en que Harry sacó el tema de Gwen afectó a Peter más de lo que el mismo castaño podría pensar.

—Hey, no tienes que disculparte por nada... —le tomó del rostro y depositó un dulce beso en sus labios. —Te quiero y te apoyaré siempre, ¿de acuerdo? —le sonrió, enfatizando con su mirada esa promesa, limpiando con sus pulgares un par de lágrimas que su novio no pudo contener. —Y... Creo que será mejor olvidarme un rato de la escritura. Realmente no está saliendo muy bien que digamos y prefiero lidiar con los números ahora.

.

El castaño recibió el beso con total necesidad de él, sirviendo además como un tranquilizante que le permitió despejarse y "poner los pies en la tierra".

—De acuerdo, entonces prepárate. —un poco más recompuesto se levantó y ayudó a Loki a levantarse del piso. Lo dejó en la sala mientras iba al baño a remojarse un poco la cara.

—¿Listo? —preguntó al regresar y sentarse a su lado, acomodando su propio cuaderno y sacando lápiz y goma. —Dime, ¿qué es lo que se te complica?

Comenzó la sesión de la tarea, aunque parecía más una lección particular de matemáticas. El ojiverde llegaba a desesperarse, pero Peter tenía bastante paciencia, repitiendo una y otra vez los pasos que se le complicaban a su novio.

—Me gustaría poder burlarme o reírme de ti, pero sé que yo estaré igual en historia. —comentó en un breve respiro que le dio.

.

Le alegraba ver que Peter se animaba de nuevo, y por supuesto, saber que podía ayudarlo a calmar su angustia y pesar también le reconfortaba. No importaba cuan profundo fuese el abismo, jamás lo dejaría caer.

—Ese "prepárate" sonaría mucho más emocionante si fueran otras las circunstancias. —susurró para sí cuando Peter se fuera al baño, y suspirando con resignación sacó libreta, lápiz, una goma nueva que presentía no duraría mucho, e hizo aparecer un ábaco por si acaso... Nunca se sabe cuándo puede ser de utilidad un artefacto como ese.

Mientras el castaño volvía, repasó los problemas y de verdad era un problema no entender casi nada... O nada, siendo honestos.

—Estaría más listo para correr por mi vida siendo perseguido por un dinosaurio. —respondió bromista y luego rascó su nuca ante la siguiente pregunta.

¿Que qué se le complicaba? Pues TODO. Integrales, derivadas, ecuaciones exponenciales... ¡¿En qué momento de una pelea iba a necesitar saber esas cosas?! Sin embargo, no hizo demasiado drama y puso total atención a la enseñanza que Peter le daba.

La primera parte de la explicación pareció sencilla, el "problema" era la cuestión práctica porque el resultado era todo menos el correcto, y entre borrar y volver a intentar resolverlo, el hechicero sentía que su cerebro se fundía. Menos mal que tuvieron un breve descanso antes de que le empezara a salir humo por los oídos.

—Bueno… Al menos tendré ese pequeño placer después de esta tortura. —se quejó cerrando los ojos y sobándose el tabique nasal.

.

Durante lo que resultó ser toda una lección, el castaño hizo uso del ábaco que curiosamente había aparecido antes de iniciar, pero ni el ábaco ni sus explicaciones parecían resultar. En el receso, Peter aprovechó para estirarse cual gato, estirando sus brazos lo mal alto que podía y arqueado un poco su espalda hasta sentir el pequeño crujido que le dio relajación.

—Tal vez no me estoy dando a entender bien. Tranquilo, una vez que le agarres el modo todo se volverá más sencillo. —le animó e incluso revolvió un poco su cabellera para hacerlo reaccionar. No lo culpaba, solo necesitaba algo más de apoyo y... Tal vez un incentivo.

—Ya te he mostrado los métodos más sencillos para resolver los problemas. Así que... Por cada problema con el resultado correcto te daré un beso. Si los resultados son erróneos te daré un pellizco. —no se le ocurría una verdadera reprimenda, pero quería que al menos Loki se esforzara por conseguir los resultados correctos y su recompensa. —Estoy abierto a negociaciones. —completó al no ver tan contento a su novio.

.

—No eres tú, soy yo... —le respondió con aire desanimado, pero pronto le dio por reírse de su contestación mientras su cabello era revuelto.

Y vaya que si era él quien tenía el problema, pues si era el método más sencillo y no lograba dar con una sola. Era realmente una vergüenza, pero no se daría por vencido, así terminara con pesadillas donde los números lo atormenten mientras le cantan canciones tipo musical de película animada.

Justo pensaba en sobornar un poco a Peter para que intercambiaran tareas con la de Historia, pero eso del incentivo con besos por cada acierto le devolvió el ánimo... Aunque no tanto lo de los pellizcos por cada error.

—Uhm... Bien, supongo que un pellizco es mejor que un coscorrón o golpe de la regla en las manos. —habló con la mirada entrecerrada y un puchero. Además, viendo la posibilidad de quedar con los brazos maltratados, se esforzaría más por obtener mejor esos besos, y aprender Matemáticas, claro.

.

—De acuerdo, entonces te daré otra oportunidad de hacerlo bien. Mira que me estoy arriesgando. —bromeó como si fuera uno de esos personajes de la televisión que regateaban chucherías y trató de explicarle de nuevo, paso a paso, antes de dejarlo por su propia cuenta.

Le daría tiempo, media hora a lo mucho, mientras tanto él iría haciendo su propia tarea, adelantándose un poco en los resultados que debería obtener.

Al finalizar dejó su cuaderno a un lado y sacó su laptop para adelantar otras de las tareas, como el reporte de Química. Más que nada, lo hacía para evitar las tareas de Historia que, para él, eran la cosa más aburrida, aunque sí necesaria.

.

Loki se le quedó mirando con la risa contenida por verlo bromeando en esa fingida actitud, regateando su valioso conocimiento.

—Que valiente al arriesgarte con esta pobre alma en desgracia. —mencionó risueño, antes de dejar a un lado las poses y poner suma atención.

Asentía con la explicación, no perdiendo detalle de cada concepto e idea. Suspiró profundo para sacarse la presión y comenzar a resolver por sí mismo los problemas. Uno a uno fue estudiándolos con detenimiento, desglosaba la ecuación respectiva y más de dos veces dudaba, en algunas borraba todo y empezaba de nuevo, en otras borraba un par de números al sentirse "iluminado", como si la respuesta le cayera del cielo... O al menos eso esperaba.

El último par de ejercicios lo detuvo un rato largo, y la media hora de plazo estaba a cinco minutos de terminar. No se presionaba del todo, pues no estaban en la escuela y quería hacerlo bien. Quería demostrarse a sí mismo que no solo era bueno con las palabras, la magia y en una pelea. Así se pasó quince minutos de la media hora, pero con todas las ecuaciones terminadas.

—Profesor Parker... No se fije en la tardanza de su pupilo, sino en el avance... —algo dudoso le pasó su libreta para que verificara sus resultados mientras mordía el lápiz.

.

Mientras transcurría el tiempo, el castaño se dedicaba a adelantar cosas del reporte de laboratorio. Él se encargó de hacer parte de "lo tedioso", cosas que a su equipo no le gustaba hacer como la introducción y la metodología. A ellos lo que en verdad les emocionaba hacer eran los resultados y la discusión.

Justo había enviado el documento cuando Loki le extendió su cuaderno. —¿Tardanza? —no había notado que se había retrasado, ni siquiera le había puesto atención al tiempo. —No hay problema, pequeño padawan. El chiste es que hayas terminado con los resultados correctos. —al decir su última frase le dirigió una mirada retadora, como el villano de alguna serie televisiva.

Fue revisando uno a uno los problemas, no sólo el resultado, también el procedimiento que había ocupado. No pronunció ni una palabra o emitió algún sonido hasta apartar la vista del cuaderno.

—Pues... —hizo una breve pausa dramática mirándolo a los ojos. —Están mal, la mayoría de ellos. —esbozó una sonrisa divertida. —El procedimiento fue el correcto, pero... Tuviste errores técnicos básicos, como las leyes de los signos, saltarte pasos u olvidar poner los paréntesis. Esos pequeños errores son los que nos van a modificar siempre el resultado. —al ir explicándole a Loki iba señalando los errores que había tenido de manera puntual, y a la vez, en una hoja aparte, resolvía los problemas de la manera correcta para que Loki viera claramente los lugares en donde había tenido los errores.

—Sin embargo, dije que "la mayoría estaban mal", no que TODOS estuvieran mal. —en el cuaderno señaló los dos únicos problemas correctos. —Curiosamente uno de ellos era el más difícil entre los que tenían de tarea... Jajajaja sinceramente, no me lo puedo explicar. —Peter no pudo evitar soltar la carcajada divertida.

.

No hizo más que mantenerse a la expectativa mientras Peter revisaba los ejercicios. Miraba de vez en vez su rostro fijo en la libreta, luego la libreta, y de nuevo al castaño en busca de alguna "seña" o gesto, pero no hacía nada y eso le provocaba ansiedad.

Cuando finalmente Peter pronunció algo casi siente alivio, de no ser por ese "pero".

—¿Lo ves? Eso es obra de un ente matemático malvado que disfruta torturando a mentes aptas para otro tipo de genialidades. —decía como justificación, señalando la libreta con su lápiz mordisqueado.

Sin embargo, trató de serenar esa mente suya y observar la forma correcta en que esos símbolos debían colocarse para que todo tuviera sentido.

—¿Es en serio? —ahora miró al castaño con cara de "Tienes que estar bromeando, ¡casi se quema mi cerebro! ¡¿Y dices que solo tengo dos problemas correctos?!". —Uhm... —entrecerró los ojos y frunció los labios totalmente insatisfecho por la diversión que mostraba su novio. —El más difícil debería contar por todos, es justo.

.

—Muy en serio– le devolvió el cuaderno a Loki, alzando la mano derecha en forma de juramento ya que sus esmeraldas buscaban en él alguna mentira. —No, ese solo cuenta como uno. Pero… —se inclinó sobre su novio. —Al menos te salvaste de los pellizcos, el procedimiento era el correcto.

Le regaló su sonrisa traviesa y juntó sus labios con los contrarios, apenas un poco más que un roce. —Ahí tienes tu primer beso... —le susurró a unos centímetros de distancia, resultándole divertida las ganas por más con las que había dejado a Loki.

.

Exhaló entre frustrado y resignado, tomando de vuelta su cuaderno y dejando caer su cabeza contra el borde del respaldo.

—De algo a nada, supongo... —refunfuñó poco antes de recibir su premio, aunque para su gusto había sido demasiado corto. —¿Y? —enfatizó la falta de uno más. —Resolví dos problemas, y exijo que cumplas las normas del acuerdo.

.

—Eres un desesperado... Por eso no te salen los problemas. —dejó escapar una queda risa de completa burla, y antes de poder recibir cualquier reproche o queja volvió a besar esos deliciosos labios.

Para tomar el control y dominio del beso, incluso se montó sobre las piernas de Loki sin apartar sus labios de los contrarios. Guio el beso de tal manera que éste fuera lo más lento posible y sin prisa, disfrutando de cada segundo que transcurría, aunque lo que su instinto le pedía era algo mucho más rápido y salvaje.

.

La indignación por esa burla no se hizo esperar. Y hubiera dicho algo en su defensa de no ser porque Peter le cumplía con el segundo beso.

—Oyemph... —el contacto con los labios ajenos pronto le hizo olvidarse de la queja para dedicarse a corresponder, acoplando sus labios a los de Peter, quien marcaba un dulce ritmo lento que lo único que lograba era aumentar su adicción.

Suspiró notando la calidez que generaba el aliento de ambos en colisión, percibiendo al castaño montarse sobre sus piernas y tomándole del rostro. Por instinto, sus manos se colocaron sobre la cintura de su novio y ladeó su rostro para marcar un poco más el contacto, dejando que su lengua rozara de vez en cuando de modo travieso el labio inferior de Peter.

.

Loki lo estaba tentando, o al menos así lo veía Peter con gracia, pero no cambiaría el ritmo que llevaba. Lograba sentir con mucho placer las manos alrededor de su cintura y los atrevidos roces húmedos de la lengua contraría.

Así duraron largo rato, comiéndose los labios sin prisa, así Peter mantenía apaciguadas las ansias de su novio con una ligera mordida ocasional o atrapando su lengua entre sus labios en un tierno jugueteo.

Bastante era la recompensa que le había dado por solo un problema bien hecho. —Felicidades... —mencionó sonriente al separarse con un quedo chasquido húmedo. —Espero que vayas mejorando en Matemáticas.

.

Sonreía de vez en cuando con las leves mordidas que Peter le daba, o al atrapar su lengua entre esos labios que se habían vuelto su perdición. Sin embargo, no pediría más que solo unos minutos de besos prolongados pues aún tenían pendiente la tarea de Historia.

Al separarse, Loki quedó un par de segundos perdido en la grata sensación de haberse comido lentamente, pero la felicitación le hizo ampliar una sonrisa y asintió.

—Tengo un buen maestro privado. —regresó con ligera picardía. —Sinceramente... Yo también lo espero. —rió divertido, palmeando sin dobles intenciones los muslos de su novio. —Sugiero un pequeño refrigerio antes de comenzar tu tortura. Así tendrás tiempo de asimilar lo tedioso que será.

.

—Acepto el refrigerio, pero... Ngh... Siento desde ahora que ya se hizo tedioso... —todas sus características de profesor paciente se habían desvanecido y cambiado a las de un chico berrinchudo que no quiere hacer sus labores, tanto así que dejó caer todo su cuerpo y peso sobre Loki.

—Las fechas y los nombres siempre se me olvidan... Los tratados o eventos importantes los confundo... —se había refugiado en el cuello de Loki, esperando a que ni siquiera intentara apartarlo.

.

—Vamos, no te pongas así. No es tan malo. —decía con una leve risilla, viendo desvanecerse la paciencia de su novio y emerger su lado gruñón. Dejó que se refugiara en su regazo, mientras lo abrazaba y pegaba más a su cuerpo para consolarlo.

—Tu enseñanza me hizo resolver el problema más difícil, ¿cierto?... Ten por seguro que hoy aprenderás Historia con el mejor. —susurró entre sugerente y bromista, teniendo al alcance de sus labios el oído del castaño. —Si quieres podemos añadir incentivos y castigos también.

.

El cuerpo de Peter se estremeció completamente con el susurro tan cerca. Era natural, después de aquel beso, que se sintiera un tanto más sensible de lo normal.

—No quiero castigos... —murmuró antes de besar ese cuello blanco con sus respectivas marcas en un intento por detener a su novio. Sin embargo, sintió un leve empujón de parte de este que le hizo perder el equilibrio y para recuperarse se tuvo que apartar de él. —Está bien. —se rindió resignado como un niño al que le comprueban que se ha portado mal.

.

—Hmhm, de acuerdo, sin castigos. —accedió a la petición, tratando de disimular que esos besos en su cuello no le provocaban, pero vaya que lo hacían. Y hubiera dejado que Peter continuara, de no ser porque eso más bien parecería un método para retrasar su tortura con aquella materia. Así que reunió su autocontrol y empujó al castaño para que "despertara".

—No seas quejumbroso, velo por el lado bueno... Tendrás más premios a falta de castigos. —se acercó a darle un beso tronado en la mejilla y luego se levantó para ir a la cocina a preparar emparedados para el refrigerio.

.

—Vaya, no eres un profesor duro. —observó aun medio enfurruñado en el sofá antes de ir tras él a la cocina.

Mientras Loki preparaba los emparedados, él sacaría los vasos y un jugo de naranja que estaba en el refrigerador. Además de sacar de la alacena, en la parte de arriba, una bolsa con papas fritas para acompañar el sandwich. No era la combinación más sana de todas, pero... Eran jóvenes y carecían de la supervisión de un adulto, sin mencionar de su metabolismo más que activo.

Si alguien los viera en esos momentos se diría que llevaban mucho tiempo viviendo juntos, aunque en realidad solo pasaran tiempo en casa de vez en cuando, principalmente para hacer tarea, ya que sus obligaciones y deberes los empujaban a las calles o a otras dimensiones, en el caso de Loki.

—El mío con mostaza y cátsup, por favor. Deja que disfrute mi última cena. —siguió dramatizando el castaño.

.

—Si quieres que sea duro, solo pídelo. —le guiñó un ojo y lanzó un beso frunciendo los labios antes de meterse a la cocina.

La dinámica entre ambos cada vez se volvía más natural y cotidiana, como si siempre hubiera sido así, pese a que fuera en realidad un corto tiempo. Y eso le agradaba a Loki, pues de alguna manera sentía cómo se formaba un ambiente hogareño y cálido.

Cierto era que cuando recobró sus memorias de quien era, y al ser llevado de vuelta a Asgard, se diría que habría recuperado eso: su hogar... Pero nunca fue así. Seguían desconfiando de él, señalándolo, incluso culpándolo de los problemas que llegaron después.

En su madre siempre encontró ese consuelo y calidez que le daba fuerza para no dejarse vencer. Y claro, en su tiempo, Thor había sido su gran soporte. Pero, aun así, no se sentía parte de su propio mundo. En cambio ahora parecía encontrar por fin su lugar en el universo.

Echaba vistazos a Peter mientras pensaba aquello, sonriendo discretamente por sentirse parte de alguien como él, y a su vez, poder complementarlo también.

—¿Quieres que le ponga pepinillos extra también? —se burló por lo bajo, tratando de no echarse a reír al ver su cara gruñona. —Solo trato de cumplir tu última voluntad, no puedes culparme de querer complacerte. —sonreía, entre que destapaba la cátsup y mostaza y exprimía ambos envases al mismo tiempo sobre el relleno del emparedado de Peter.

.

—¿Escuché bien? —respondió con poco ánimo. —Sabes que no me gustan los pepinillos. Déjame morir en paz y no le pongas esas cosas verdes. —se quejó al acercar los platos con la "guarnición", solo para poner los emparedados e ir de vuelta al sofá.

Él llevó los platos y el hechicero llevó los vasos con el jugo. Se acomodaron en el sofá y comenzaron a comer.

—Profesor Odinson, propongo que empecemos la lección. Al menos la comida me mantendrá despierto, así me ahorraré la vergüenza de cabecear. —susurró sus últimas palabras entre risas culpables.

.

—Sin pepinillos, entendido. —alzó las manos en señal de paz y dejó que Peter se llevara los emparedados, tratando de no empezar a reírse. Por su parte, llevó los vasos con el jugo de naranja, dándole un sorbo al suyo en el camino.

—Muy bien, entones comencemos. —se sentó al lado del castaño, colocó los vasos en la mesa de centro y antes de iniciar las lecciones le dio una mordida a su emparedado. —Ya que... La tarea consiste en hacer una línea de tiempo... Con los sucesos más importantes en la historia de Babilonia... Empezaremos por una breve lectura de comprensión. —pasó el bocado y dio otra mordida, para luego hacer a un lado el plato y acercar su libro, abriéndolo en la lección correspondiente.

Entre la lectura, Loki trataba de ir orientando a Peter del modo menos confuso y tedioso posible. Incluso promovía el que su novio expresara opiniones respecto a tal o cual momento en la historia para formarse una idea más clara.

.

Imitó a su novio, apartando el plato de su emparedado solo porque este comenzó a escurrir los condimentos extra que tenía. No quería pasar vergüenza como un mal alumno en Historia, agregándole la culpa de haber manchado el libro de su novio. En su lugar, puso su cuaderno y tomó pluma para ir haciendo anotaciones.

Peter comenzó a leer en voz alta para mantener su concentración en el tema, haciendo ciertas pausas marcadas por Loki para aclarar o explicar mejor el tema, así como para hacerle preguntas.

—Entonces... Se considera a la cultura babilónica como la primera que existió, ya tenían un sistema de escritura, se localizaba en Mesopotamia... Y su fin se da con la conquista de los persas. —Peter iba repasando las notas que había hecho. No había anotado fechas ni nombres confusos, ya que todos parecían ser el mismo, esperando que al menos así se le quedara algo.

.

Al parecer su novio estaba asimilando bastante bien la lectura, o al menos no se veía con ganas de dormirse como en la escuela. Cada que lo veía anotar, explicaba un poco más detallado para darle más herramientas, y cuando notaba que Peter parecía estancarse lo instaba a exponer sus dudas para poder aclarárselas con amplitud.

Lo dejó leer un momento mientras daba un par de mordidas a su emparedado, asintiendo al ir escuchando el resumen de lo que el castaño había comprendido.

—Lo ves, no es tan difícil. —le reconoció el esfuerzo, dándole un leve golpecillo con el puño en el muslo a su alcance. —También hay que destacar que la primera dinastía babilónica fue fundada en 1894 a. C. Se convirtió en una Ciudad-Estado independiente bajo el mando de Hammurabi, volviéndose un gran centro político, religioso y cultural.

.

Lo cierto era que no se le complicaba tanto al castaño, pero la memorización de las fechas y la forma de enseñanza eran cruciales y justamente ahí era en donde fallaba.

—Es que tengo... Un buen maestro particular. —citó a su novio, masticando otro bocado. No había podido darle otro buen mordisco a su emparedado hasta haber terminado la lección.

Aceptó el cumplido y se recostó en el hombro más próximo de su novio, fingiendo agotamiento. —¿Crees que sea importante anotarlo o que sea de importancia para el examen? —preguntó con algo de pereza. Al menos ya había repasado la lección, solo faltaba hacer la dichosa línea del tiempo.

.

Podía darse cuenta que Peter no es que fuera flojo para aprender sobre Historia, solo necesitaba repasar y no tener al profesor cerca, pues su método de enseñanza realmente no era el mejor.

—Te dije que aprenderías, ¿no? —le guiñó un ojo, tomando de su jugo de naranja y comiendo otro poco del emparedado, antes de recargar su cabeza sobre la de Peter.

—Bueno... Ya conoces a nuestro venerable profesor, no dudo que se le ocurra preguntarnos algunas fechas. Pero no te preocupes, repasaremos las lecciones antes de los exámenes. —le aseguró pasándole un brazo por los hombros para abrazarlo a modo de apoyo moral.

.

—¿Y si mejor me pasas las fechas? —pudo sentir que desaparecía el peso de la cabeza de Loki y en su lugar sentía el peso de su mirada. —Claro, yo haría el resto solo... ¿No?... Está bien. —no era severo, pero tenía una negativa esa mirada que terminó por convencerle de esforzarse un poco más.

Al menos ambas torturas habían terminado por ahora. Peter siguió recargado en el hombro de Loki unos minutos más, disfrutando de su compañía, cercanía y confidencialidad. Le daba alegría y lo mantenía tranquilo a tal punto que sus ojos comenzaron a pesarle, olvidándose incluso de la comida.

"Peter, solo falta tu trabajo escrito", escuchó entre sueños. No supo exactamente si era su mente o Loki, pero su sentido de responsabilidad le obligó a despertar, pues sabía muy bien que si lo dejaba para "más tarde" no lo haría. Además, ahora la información estaba fresca.

.

El tranquilo momento de relajación se vio interrumpido por la negociación que Peter hacía, provocando que el hechicero ladeara la cabeza para mirarlo fijo y decirle "NO" con sus esmeraldas.

Así como él se había quebrado la cabeza con los problemas de Matemáticas, no desistió... Aunque al final le hubiera fallado el orden de casi todos los símbolos, pero al menos comprendió cómo resolver las ecuaciones correctamente.

—Peter... —lo llamó despacio al verlo empezar a dormirse en serio. Una sonrisa divertida se le escapó entre una negación. —Hey, despierta. —lo movió un poco, pero no hubo suerte. —Peter, solo falta tu trabajo escrito. —repitió y por fin pareció tener una respuesta, que demoró unos instantes en verse reflejada en el rostro perezoso y un gran bostezo de su novio mientras se estiraba.

Tal vez necesitaba un incentivo, así que se inclinó y le dio un beso lento, muy suave para no irse por otro lado.

—Termina el trabajo y te daré otro más largo. —le dijo en tono juguetón al separarse.

.

Con toda la pereza y el desgano del mundo soltó un bostezo y se estiró cual gato, extendiendo los brazos al cielo y arqueado un poco la espalda para hacerla tronar en busca de despejarse un poco. Pero lo que realmente funcionó fue el beso de su pareja, que no tardó en responder casi de manera automática hasta verse truncado por la separación.

—Debiste despertarme así desde hace mucho rato. —le reclamó con energía casi renovada y con más ganas de terminar la tarea que hace un par de minutos.

—Bueno, entonces te dejo trabajar a ti también. Pasa los problemas a limpio y... Lidia de nuevo con la escritura. —recordó lo último casi con burla, pues sabía el tema del escrito que había sido truncado tras su llegada. —Por cierto, toma tu memoria de nuevo. —sacó su cartera y le entregó el chip antes de que se le olvidara incluso a él mismo. —Libre de todo mal.

.

—Digamos que te estaba poniendo a prueba. —respondió sonriente, viendo la renovada actitud de su novio. Aunque eso de que también tenía que ponerse a trabajar le hizo bufar y dejarse caer sobre el respaldo del sillón.

Lo que le fastidiaba más era la redacción de la entrevista, realmente no sabía cómo hacer para dedicarse a escribir objetiva y neutralmente, en lugar de hablar pestes de ese rubio engreído, que además era muy claro lo que quería de SU novio.

—Bien, ya que... Haré una "obra maestra", una "Oda" para Harry Osborn y sus kilométricas ojeras. —susurró lo último, antes de beber un poco de jugo de naranja y comenzar a pasar los problemas en limpio. La redacción la dejaría para el último.

.

—Hey, ¿dónde quedaron esos ánimos? —se burló antes de retomar su emparedado, las papas, el jugo y al final tomó su computadora para hacer la tarea.

Comenzó a teclear la información en un documento nuevo, clicando el mouse inalámbrico que llevaba para abrir cuadros de texto o editar donde fuera necesario. Trabajaban en silencio y no había problema en ello, no se sentía incómodo ni pesado el ambiente. Al contrario, era bastante cómodo y tranquilo.

De vez en cuando, Peter le preguntaba un par de datos a su novio para rectificar que estuviera bien lo que escribía.

.

Miró a Peter con ojos entrecerrados ante la burla, negando como si lo reprendiera en silencio, para luego llevarse a la boca un puñado de papas y comenzar a pasar los problemas de Matemáticas en limpio. Claro, se limpió antes la mano sobre el pantalón para no ensuciar la hoja en la que empezaría a escribir.

Los minutos pasaban en un silencio bastante acogedor, sin la clásica sensación de pesadez o ansiedad cuando el momento es incómodo y solo quieres hablar de lo que sea, o simplemente salir corriendo antes de perder la cabeza.

Todo transcurría con normalidad, y Loki ayudaba a Peter cuando alguna duda lo frenaba para seguir escribiendo. En esos momentos, el hechicero aprovechaba para terminar su emparedado, comer más papas y beber jugo de naranja.

Una vez lista la tarea de Matemáticas, de ambos, pues obviamente no solo tenía que hacer la suya luego de perder la apuesta en el gimnasio, prendió su computadora para enfrentarse al último reto del día. Pero antes fue a lavarse la cara para despejar la mente. Al volver se decidió a escribir una reseña digna de la gaceta escolar. Después de todo escribiría para los demás, no para Harry, en eso debía enfocarse.

.

Todo salió de maravilla. Según la apuesta, él haría la tarea de Historia y Loki la de Matemáticas. Hubiera sido mejor al revés, pero de una u otra forma ambos se beneficiaban de esa manera ya que estudiaban y comprendían mejor el tema. Formaban un buen equipo.

—¡Listo, termine! —exclamó solitario y confundido, pues creía que su novio lo celebraría con él con ese beso prometido, pero este había ido al baño y ahora regresaba con la piel húmeda y más refrescada. —Me debes un beso. —exigió sin miramientos.

.

Venía por el pasillo cuando escuchó la aliviada exclamación del castaño por haber terminado con la tarea de Historia, lo que le sacó una sonrisa tranquila, sentándose de nuevo a su lado para terminar con una carcajada por la exigencia del beso.

—De acuerdo… Supongo que te ganaste el premio. —se giró un poco, le tomó del rostro con una mano y se acercó despacio. —Bien hecho. —susurró dejando que sus labios rozaran primero los de Peter, para luego atraparlos en un beso suave y lento, como degustando la delicia del más exquisito manjar.

.

Una amplia sonrisa de niño travieso que logra obtener lo que quiere por un berrinche se puso en su rostro, esperando con ansia el respectivo premio, además de que su novio parecía tener el don de hacer cada momento especial, pues ahora se sentía casi tan nervioso como en su primera vez besando a otra persona.

Los dulces labios de Loki rozaron los suyos, provocándolo y satisfaciéndole después con su beso suave y lento, nada tan sugerente como para desviarse a otras situaciones más apasionadas, a lo que Peter correspondía y disfrutaba.

Sin duda, era un beso mucho mejor y más largo que el primero. Valió la pena el esfuerzo por la materia, y hubiera seguido de no ser por toda una caravana de patrullas que pasaron a toda velocidad sobre la calle en la que se localizaba el edificio donde estaba el departamento de Loki.

—Parece grave. —exclamó el castaño, apartándose bruscamente del beso. —Lo siento, debo ir. —el chico arácnido terminó su emparedado, las frituras y el jugo mientras aprovechaba la intimidad del departamento para cambiarse.

—No, no, no. Tú te quedas a terminar, no querrás preocupar a MJ por la tardanza del escrito. —le advirtió a su novio, quien ya se veía más que dispuesto a salir por la ventana junto a él.

.

El tiempo parecía haberse detenido mientras sus labios se acoplaban despacio y en total armonía. No irían más allá de un largo contacto inocente, pero no todo en la vida era sentirse vivo en medio de una explosión de placenteras caricias. Un beso tranquilo y lleno de dulzura como el que se daban era igual de adictivo.

De pronto, el sonido de las sirenas afuera rompió el momento entre un fuerte chasquido cuando Peter se separó. Vaya oportunos que eran los maleantes al hacer sus fechorías justo en ese instante.

—Voy contigo. —se puso de pie, pero apenas estaba por cambiar de ropa con su magia cuando el castaño se lo impidió. Estuvo por reclamar, aunque la razón que Peter le daba era válida. Le había dicho a MJ que sería puntual entregando el trabajo, y no podía quedarle mal por más que quisiera salir a atrapar villanos junto a su novio.

—Está bien... Ve, yo me quedo. —confirmó resignado. —Ten cuidado. —le pidió antes de verlo salir por la ventana de la sala.

.

No tener un radio transmisor de policía no importaba mucho cuando se tenía a la policía misma como guía a los problemas en las estrechas y enredadas calles de Nueva York. Así fue como el arácnido fue a dar a las instalaciones de la corporación Oscorp. Al parecer alguien, o algo, mejor dicho, se había adentrado y estaba rompiendo con todas las instalaciones.

—Esta será una noche interesante. ¿Quién será esta vez? La gatita ha estado ausente estas semanas, Rino y Octavius están en la cárcel... ¡¿Venom?! —el héroe pasaba lista durante los pocos metros que le quedaban para llegar al edificio. No había villano o maleante tan atrevido para adentrarse en un edificio tan importante como ese.

—Hey, amigo. ¿Olvidaste tu pase electrónico o qué se te perdió en propiedad ajena? —retó el castaño enmascarado a la silueta que se alcanzaba a notar a través de la oscuridad y el desastre que había provocado.

Al parecer no esperaba su llegada, y como todo animal sorprendido comenzó a atacar con unas simpáticas calabacitas. —Je... Qué curioso. —al inicio le provocó gracia ver el artefacto rodar en el piso, seguramente había errado en el tiro, pero su sentido arácnido le hizo saltar lejos antes de que explorara.

—Muy mal, esa no es la manera de presentarse. —Peter se lanzó sobre él para propinarle un par de golpes. —Soy Spiderman… Protector y vecino de esta ciudad. —mientras hablaba, el otro fue esquivando, recibiendo y devolviendo unos pocos golpes.

—Y parece ser que eres nuevo en la ciudad. —su charla, que era más un monólogo, fue interrumpida por un golpe recibido en un costado que lo mandó a volar lejos, propinado por una… ¿Tabla voladora? —Oye, ¡quiero una de esas!

.

Una vez que Peter se fuera, Loki encendió la pantalla y sintonizó el canal de las noticias. Si había algo "grande", Jameson tendría la exclusiva en vivo... Lo único que debía soportar eran sus tontos comentarios. Pero al parecer no había nada que cubrir en las calles, pues solo pasaban la nota de un centro recreativo a las afueras de la ciudad.

Dejó la pantalla encendida mientras intentaba escribir algo decente sobre Harry, aunque por lapsos su concentración se esfumaba y quedaba viendo el documento a medio escribir en su computadora… ¿Y si Peter necesitaba ayuda? No es que dudara de su capacidad, Spiderman había estado protegiendo las calles de Nueva York desde hacía bastante tiempo, pero no podía evitar sentirse preocupado como cualquier novio que se queda en casa esperando ver a su chico regresar a salvo.

Estuvo tentado a salir y buscarlo, pero debía confiar en que pronto lo vería entrando por la ventana sin mayor problema. Aun así, se apresuró a teclear para poder enviar el documento a MJ cuanto antes, en caso de que las cosas se pusieran de verdad feas.

.

—Son de edición limitada, payaso en mallones. —por fin se atrevió a decir algo el ingenioso atacante de la compañía. —Al igual que el resto de mis "juguetes". —al decir aquello, le lanzó al arácnido otro par de calabacines de sonrisas macabras, que en esa ocasión dieron en el blanco y explotaron al contacto.

El arácnido se había confiado, y por su error, ahora uno de los tantos cristales de la corporación había hecho explosión con él y la policía que los rodeaba. Ahora sí que habían llamado de más la atención y pronto uno de esos helicópteros reporteros estaba en el lugar. Lo bueno de todo era que tendría trabajo y paga al día siguiente pues sus cámaras también estaban trabajando.

—El tipo es peligroso, Peter. Basta de juegos... —se dio ánimo y se lanzó de nuevo a la acción, impidiendo que aquel sujeto siguiera destruyendo las instalaciones del lugar.

.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos el escrito ya casi estaba terminado, solo le faltaban unas cuantas líneas y lo enviaría a MJ con una breve disculpa por el retraso. Justo en ese instante la programación se interrumpió y a cuadro apareció ese payaso de bigote.

 **[Corte Informativo]**

—¡Buenas noches, ciudadanos de Nueva York! Acaban de informarnos que la mansión Osborn ha sido atacada, ¡por más ni menos que la amenaza trepamuros! ¡Ese insecto aparece una vez más causando estragos en la sociedad! ¡Son nuestros impuestos los que pagan los daños que deja atrás cada vez que sale a las calles!

—Payaso. —Loki murmuró con recelo viendo al tipo tras la pantalla. Sin embargo, mientras Jameson seguía despotricando a sus anchas, la televisora dejó correr un video en vivo del altercado en la mansión Osborn. El hechicero bien pudo llamarlo "ironía".

El video, que era capturado por uno de los helicópteros de El Clarín, mostraba a Spiderman luchando con un sujeto que al principio apenas si lograba notarse su silueta. Loki no perdía de vista la pelea, parecía bastante pareja, hasta que vio a Peter impactar contra el cristal de un ventanal y caer al vacío. Se puso de pie con el corazón latiéndole fuerte, aunque pronto el arácnido remontó al disparar su telaraña y ascender para regresar y entrar con impulso por la ventana rota, impactando con sus pies sobre el pecho de su oponente.

—Peter... —susurró su nombre sin apartar su mirada expectante de la pantalla.

.

Al regresar al combate estaba consciente del peligro que representaba. Además, ahora otra cosa le cruzaba por la mente, la mansión y el riesgo potencial que representaba para Harry.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres realmente? —preguntó directamente el arácnido.

—¡Quiero destruirlo todo! —y sin previo aviso volvió a lanzarle calabazas ampliamente sonrientes y explosivas. El arácnido trato de devolvérselas todas, explotando la gran mayoría cerca de aquel nuevo rival que, al parecer, había caído con un ruido sordo contra el piso.

Peter se abalanzó sobre él, pero antes de que pudiera llegar con un fuerte golpe, el enmascarado rival ya estaba huyendo en su planeador.

.

Loki permanecía de pie mirando la pantalla con semblante serio. Se había olvidado por completo del insufrible Jameson, concentrando su atención en el video en vivo que era transmitido. Peter parecía tener un poco de problemas con esas bombas, pero nada que no pudiera resolver con movimientos ágiles gracias a la ayuda de su sentido arácnido.

Fue justo después de una explosión que el sujeto salió volando a gran velocidad sobre aquel artefacto por el ventanal hecho añicos. La toma se alejó, mostrando el desastre que había quedado en lo que el hechicero reconocía como la sala de la mansión Osborn, y Spiderman en medio de todo, siendo iluminado por el reflector del helicóptero.

—¡Una vez más! ¡La amenaza arácnida irrumpe en propiedad ajena para enfrentarse con ese sujeto! ¡¿De dónde salió?! ¡No me extrañaría que fuera su cómplice en todo este alboroto!...  
¡Ciudadanos de Nueva York! ¡Lo he dicho siempre y lo repetiré cuantas veces sea necesario! ¡Spiderman es...!

—Agh, ya cállate. —sin poder aguantar más, Loki apagó la pantalla para dejar de escuchar al amargado hombre, pues al reducirse la toma y dejar de nuevo a la vista al editor en jefe del Clarín ya no tenía distracciones que le hicieran ignorar las afrentas contra su novio.

Suspiró con alivio, y acercándose a la ventana esperó el regreso de Peter mientras pensaba en ese villano, que al parecer era nuevo en el negocio pues ni el mismo Jameson tenía la menor idea de quién se trataba.

Aunque le resultaba más curioso que aquel tipo quisiera darse a conocer precisamente en ese lugar. Claro, había mucho dinero invertido en arte y muebles ahí, pero por lo que alcanzó a notar se fue con las manos vacías. O tal vez iba en busca de cuentas bancarias e información clasificada sobre Oscorp.

¿Y Harry? ¿Él estaría en la mansión? Era de suponerse... Pero no debía preocuparse, Harry no sabía quién era Spiderman detrás de la máscara.


End file.
